Eclipse
by Haroldo Alfaro
Summary: Traducción de "Eclipse" de Mijan. Poder, prestigio, dulce venganza, todo al alcance de la mano y de repente el mundo se da vuelta. Draco está a punto de saber lo que se siente cuando eso pasa y a partir de allí tomará un derrotero que lo llevará ida y vuelta al infierno. HP/DM slash.
1. Predador y presa

**Descargo de responsabilidad**: Harry Potter y casi todos los personajes son propiedad intelectual de J.K. Rowling.

Traducción al castellano, autorizada por la autora, del original en inglés **Eclipse**

Autora: **Mijan**

**Nota del Traductor:**

Eclipse fue una de las primeras historias slash que leí, sigue siendo una de las que más me ha gustado. Algunos la consideran un clásico, no puedo sino estar de acuerdo con ellos.

Se trata de una novela muy larga, es la traducción más extensa que haya encarado hasta ahora, pero sólo consta de veinte capítulos; es posible que, por razones técnicas (los textos muy extensos presentan problemas a la hora de subirlos), tenga que dividir algunos de ellos. Las actualizaciones serán más espaciadas de lo habitual (paciencia).

Nótese la calificación (T), entre otras cosas es un bellísimo romance pero no esperen tórridas escenas de sexo. El primer capítulo es relativamente corto y podría considerarse una especie de prólogo.

Que disfruten de la lectura.

**Eclipse**

**Capítulo 1 – Predador y presa**

Los pasillos de Hogwarts eran de por sí muy interesantes durante el día, pero de noche eran alucinantes. Las paredes refulgían suavemente con la fosforescencia etérea de la magia residual. Las sombras mismas parecían abrigar cosas que no tenían existencia real a la luz del día, engañaban a los sentidos, siempre daba la sensación de que algo se ocultaba en los rincones oscuros. Pero esa noche algo realmente se escondía amparado por ellas.

Draco Malfoy estaba más que acostumbrado al escenario nocturno de Hogwarts, ya no lo impresionaba. Había salido de los subsuelos para cumplir con una misión que ansiaba llevar a cabo desde hacía mucho tiempo, una misión que prometía la recompensa de una dulce venganza. Esa tarde había podido birlarle a Potter el deber de Pociones que guardaba en la mochila. Era un deber que había que entregar al día siguiente; si Potter quería sacar siquiera una nota baja, volvería a buscarlo cuando notara que no lo tenía. Y Draco estaba al acecho, esperándolo. Era algo tan simple, y sin embargo magistralmente planeado. Sólo hacía falta esperar…

Observaba muy atentamente desde su escondite la puerta retrato que daba acceso a la Torre de Gryffindor, sus oídos aguzados distinguían perfectamente el sonido de los suaves ronquidos acompasados de la Dama Gorda. Aparte de eso, lo único que alcanzaba a oír era el resonar de sus latidos en las sienes. Estaba alerta, tan preparado para la acción como nunca antes en su vida. Había tomado una poción para mantenerse despierto, podría esperar durante toda la noche si hiciera falta. Ser el alumno preferido de Snape tenía sus ventajas, por ejemplo, libre acceso a todos los ingredientes para preparar pociones. Pendiendo del cuello, oculto bajo la camisa, llevaba un colgante especial, su padre había insistido en que se lo pusiera para llevar a cabo la misión. Era un _deslocalizador_, neutralizaba cualquier encantamiento de rastreo mágico, los haría indetectables hasta que él y Potter estuvieran ya muy lejos de Hogwarts. Sus propias habilidades de sigilo impedirían que los descubrieran mientras todavía estaban en el castillo.

Bajó la mano y tocó el mango de la daga que dentro de su vaina colgaba de su cinturón, oculta por la toga. La hoja había sido tratada con una poción de congelamiento que Draco mismo había inventado. Gracias a esa poción había ganado un sobresaliente con felicitaciones en su TORDO al final de quinto año, la misma poción le ganaría ahora control sobre Potter.

Oyó un sonido amortiguado, la puerta retrato se abrió apenas con un suave chirrido, la Dama Gorda se removió en sueños pero no se despertó. La puerta volvió a cerrarse, al observador desprevenido le hubiera dado la impresión de que nadie había salido. Draco sonrió, así que Potter tenía puesto el Manto de Invisibilidad; no constituía inconveniente, por el contrario, Potter se sentiría más seguro y por lo tanto actuaría con menos precaución. La presa descuidada es siempre más fácil de capturar.

Pudo percibir los sonidos quedos que indicaban su desplazamiento. Un buen predador sabe esperar el momento justo para atacar. Es la ley de la naturaleza, la supervivencia del que mejor se adapta. Había que saber esperar, había que saber cuándo escapar si la situación se tornaba peligrosamente insostenible y había que saber cuándo dar el golpe. Seguiría a Potter y lo atacaría en el instante justo; en esos momentos, Potter se encontraba en la base, en la parte inferior de la cadena alimentaria.

Harry iba maldiciendo en su mente, ya había agotado el repertorio de puteadas y había recomenzado con la lista desde el principio. ¡Cómo podía ser tan boludo? ¡Perder el deber de Pociones! _Justamente_ el de Pociones y el deber del día anterior al de la entrega. ¡Y era el primer deber del año! Estaba seguro de que lo había guardado en la mochila, pero horas antes cuando había sacado los libros para estudiar, había notado que no lo tenía. Le había tomado una semana entera escribir las dos carillas, era imposible reescribirlo en una noche. Hermione podría haberlo ayudado, pero se negó de plano, le había dicho que se arreglara solo, que eso le enseñaría a ser más cuidadoso. Así que ahí estaba, desplazándose furtivamente por los corredores para ir a buscar el condenado folio de pergamino. Tropezó y estuvo a punto de caerse cuando empezó a bajar las escaleras, por suerte pudo sostenerse a tiempo del pasamanos. Redobló la retahíla de improperios no pronunciados.

La oscuridad no era algo que lo inquietara. Se había pasado buena parte de su infancia encerrado en un armario estrecho y sin luz, ya estaba más que habituado. Los corredores de Hogwarts a la noche eran territorio conocido, se movía en ellos con habilidad de experto. No obstante, la frustración por el deber perdido y la irritación consecuente le habían puesto los nervios de punta. Tenía la extraña sensación de que había alguna amenaza oculta entre las sombras, algo que había invadido su espacio, algo que se había inmiscuido en su territorio, algo que parecía estar respirándole muy de cerca.

_Pará con eso, Harry,_ –se dijo– _te estás volviendo paranoico. El Mapa de los Merodeadores mostraba los pasillos desiertos. No te está siguiendo nadie. Bajá lo más rápido que puedas a los subsuelos, recuperá el puto deber y volvé cuanto antes a acostarte._

Siguió su marcha de descenso. No se cruzó con Filch, ni con la señora Norris, ni con Peeves, ni con ninguno de los fantasmas. Algo muy conveniente para Harry… pero también para Draco. El hombre invisible… y su sombra.

Draco lo había ido siguiendo sin perderle pisada, a unos prudentes diez metros de distancia, guiado por el ruido de los pasos y el de la respiración.

En los subsuelos Harry estaría fuera de su terreno, pero Draco en su elemento. Conocía cada recodo, cada sombra, cada piedra del suelo.

Harry pasó por delante del pasillo que se desviaba hacia los dormitorios de Slytherin y siguió avanzando hacia donde estaban las aulas de Pociones. Los subsuelos se extendían mucho más allá, pero era un área que estaba abandonada desde hacía años. Sin embargo, Draco se había tomado el trabajo de explorarla en su momento, para satisfacer su espíritu aventurero, más que nada. Y había dado con un pasadizo secreto, polvoriento y abandonado mucho tiempo atrás, probablemente también olvidado por todos. El pasadizo le iba a resultar de suma utilidad esa noche.

Potter había llegado hasta el aula de Snape e intentó abrir la puerta, no pudo. _Por supuesto que va a estar cerrada, boludo_. –pensó Draco, la inteligencia de Potter bajó varios puntos en su estima.

Pero era su oportunidad… se acercó con todo sigilo… _como una serpiente a punto de saltar sobre su presa… _su padre se sentiría tan orgulloso de él si hubiera podido verlo en ese momento, ya no iba a ser una molesta espina clavada en la pata del león, ahora le iba a propinar un golpe mucho más contundente. El logro le significaría un acceso con todos los honores en las filas de los mortífagos.

Harry probó de abrir la puerta y sacudió varias veces la manilla, si bien era evidente que estaba con cerrojo. Hizo una pausa y soltó un chistido de fastidio. Luego metió la mano en el bolsillo para sacar la varita. Fue entonces que oyó un leve crujido como de ropas y una fracción de segundo después alguien agarró el manto y se lo sacó de encima dejándolo al descubierto. Instintivamente se dio vuelta, con ojos aterrados, y se llevó los brazos al frente en actitud defensiva.

–¡Malfoy! –siseó.

Draco hizo una mueca despectiva. –No deberías estar rondando por los pasillos de noche, Potter. Te podrían agarrar.

–¿Y acaso vos tenés más derecho que yo? –replicó Harry– ¿Qué carajo te creés que estás haciendo?

–Estaba haciendo un deber de Pociones. –metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó la hoja de pergamino– ¿Te resulta conocida?

Aun con la poca luz que había, Harry reconoció su letra. Quedó boquiabierto y sin poder articular sonido por unos segundos, finalmente farfulló: –¿Qué es lo que hacés con eso? ¿No tenés nada mejor que hacer que joderle la paciencia a la gente?

Draco dio un paso acercándosele, era más alto que Harry, se cernió sobre él amenazador. Harry podía sentir el aliento cálido en la mejilla. Trató de retroceder, presentía que había algo que estaba muy mal, pero chocó contra la pared. Estaba atrapado. Malfoy sonrió, la sonrisa más desagradable que Harry hubiera visto nunca… exceptuando la de Voldemort.

–¿Creés que estoy perdiendo el tiempo, Potter? –dijo con un brillo maligno en los ojos– Supongo entonces que será mejor que deje de desperdiciarlo.

Incluso si Harry hubiera tenido espacio para esquivarlo, igual no hubiera tenido tiempo suficiente. La mano de Draco se movió con la velocidad del relámpago. Harry vio un relumbrar metálico cruzar el aire y sintió la hoja clavándosele en el hombro.

Fue tal el shock que no alcanzó a gritar, sólo pudo soltar una exclamación ahogada. El acero parecía un estilete de hielo hendiéndole la carne.

Sonriendo malicioso Malfoy giró la daga como escarbando y luego la retiró. Pero la sensación helada no desapareció. Por el contrario, parecía estar extendiéndosele por todo el cuerpo, corriéndole por las venas, paralizándole los brazos, oprimiéndole el pecho. –¿Qué es lo que…? –el frío le alcanzó el cuello y le congeló las palabras en la garganta. Las piernas dejaron de responderle, cayó al suelo.

Malfoy se alzaba a su lado con el triunfo dibujado en el rostro. –Es un filtro especial que yo creé, Potter. Algo que vos nunca podrías lograr, está mucho más allá de tus habilidades. Es una lástima que no te hayas preocupado de prestar más atención en clase. ¡Ah… y por cierto… este deber que escribiste es pésimo!

Se agachó y le acercó la cara al oído, le habló con voz muy suave. –No te inquietes, Potter. No voy a matarte. El Señor Oscuro se disgustaría mucho si le quitara ese placer. Te lo había dicho… que te la iba a hacer pagar.

Harry quería gritar pero no podía, se sentía mareado y todo se había tornado borroso. El latir de su corazón y la respiración se habían vuelto muy lentos. El frío en el pecho se había intensificado. Las sombras a su alrededor se profundizaron y finalmente todo se volvió oscuridad absoluta. La inconsciencia lo había reclamado.

Draco le levantó la muñeca para sentirle el pulso. Muy espaciado y débil, pero bastaría. Hizo un gesto satisfecho, envainó la daga y se guardó la hoja de pergamino en un bolsillo. Tomó a Potter por las muñecas y lo llevó arrastrando hacia el pasadizo. Se sorprendió por lo liviano que le resultaba. Quizá no fuera necesario que lo levitara a lo largo del túnel, la idea de causarle unas cuantas raspaduras y magullones era muy tentadora.

Su padre estaba al tanto del plan y lo estaría esperando a la salida. Si Draco hubiera fallado habría terminado recibiendo un castigo, pero correr el riesgo había valido la pena. Todo había salido bien, su padre lo felicitaría y el Señor Oscuro premiaría su éxito. Había cumplido una tarea que provocaría la envidia de todos los mortífagos. Él, Draco Malfoy, había hecho prisionero a Harry Potter.

oOo

**Nota del traductor:** Las "traducciones oficiales" para los exámenes de quinto (TIMO) y de séptimo año (EXTASIS) son, según mi modesta opinión, no del todo felices. _Timo_ puede resultar jocoso, pero no tiene nada que ver con _lechuza_. _Éxtasis_ da la idea de _arrobamiento_, _fascinación_, que no se casa bien con un examen muy difícil que exige muchas y agobiantes horas de estudio.  
>Yo uso: para <strong>OWL <strong>(lechuza) **O**rdinary **W**izarding **L**evel (Nivel ordinario de magia) **TORDO** (**T**ítulo **O**rdinario **R**equerido de **D**isciplinas **O**ficiales); para **NEWT **(especie de salamandra) **N**astily **E**xhausting **W**izarding **T**est (Exámenes de magia espantosamente agotadores) **TEDiO** (**T**ítulo **E**xtremadamente **Di**fícil de **O**btener).


	2. Lecciones de poder

**Descargo de responsabilidad**: Harry Potter y casi todos los personajes son propiedad intelectual de J.K. Rowling.

Traducción al castellano, autorizada por la autora, del original en inglés**Eclipse**

Autora: Mijan

_I've built walls,  
>A fortress deep and mighty,<br>That none may penetrate.  
>I have no need of friendship; friendship causes pain.<br>It's laughter and it's loving I disdain.  
>I am a rock,<br>I am an island.  
>(Simon &amp; Garfunkel)<em>

_He levantado muros_

_Una fortaleza poderosa y firme_

_Que nada podrá penetrar_

_No necesito amistad, la amistad causa pesar_

_Desdeño el cariño y la risa_

_Soy un risco_

_Soy una isla._

_(Simon y Garfunkel)_

**Eclipse **

**Capítulo 2 – Lecciones de poder**

Draco había estado en los subsuelos de la Mansión Malfoy unas pocas veces en su vida. La primera vez fue cuando tenía ocho años. Su padre había decidido que ya estaba lo suficiente crecido como para un gran paseo de reconocimiento del lugar, mientras lo recorrían le había ido relatando historias de la gloriosa época del primer advenimiento del Señor Oscuro, historias de aurores que había sido confinados allí y de sangresucias que habían sido torturados hasta morir. Fue entonces que Draco recibió su primera lección sobre el poder. Lo que significaba el poder y la razón de su importancia. Poder para controlar a las personas, poder sobre la vida y la muerte. Draco había empezado a asimilar los conceptos. En esos calabozos, Lucius Malfoy era el dueño de la vida de las personas; en esos calabozos Draco había empezado a entender el valor inestimable del poder.

La segunda vez había sido mucho menos agradable. Había sido otra lección sobre el poder pero recibida desde una perspectiva completamente distinta. Draco tenía por entonces once años y aprendió la lección desde el otro lado de las rejas. Fue durante una de las tantas y famosas cenas con muchos distinguidos invitados, en las que sus padres sacaban a relucir sus dotes de refinados y gentiles anfitriones, Draco había entrado a escondidas en el despacho de su padre para hacerse con unos artefactos oscuros que sabía que se guardaban en una caja fuerte disimulada en el piso. Quería llevarse esos artefactos a la escuela para alardear frente a sus amigos y de ese modo ganar influencia y poder sobre ellos. Sabía muy bien que no era sensato desobedecer a su padre, pero la tentación había sido muy grande. Naturalmente, la apertura no autorizada de la caja gatilló todos los encantamientos de protección que la guardaban, las alarmas advirtieron inmediatamente a su padre de la intrusión.

Lucius no se había mostrado ni comprensivo ni vengativo cuando lo había encadenado a la pared de una celda. Y Draco no había llorado, no de modo ostensible. Las emociones eran para los débiles. Se trataba de un castigo, un castigo justo; ambos, padre e hijo, eran perfectamente conscientes de eso. Antes de marcharse y de dejarlo encerrado durante la noche, Lucius le había dicho: –El poder no se toma así, Draco. Hay que ganárselo. Ahora has de pagar por lo que has hecho.

Una vez que hubo quedado solo, su espíritu se quebró y las lágrimas brotaron finalmente a raudales. Su padre, cuya vida y propósitos estaban siempre regidos por la codicia y rastreras intenciones, le había dado una lección, con hipocresía y cinismo, sin tener en cuenta que una mente tan joven mal podía estar preparada para entender ciertas cosas. De algún modo, fue un Draco mucho más endurecido el que emergió del encierro a la mañana siguiente y quizá ése había sido el propósito de su padre. De tal forma Lucius Malfoy le había dejado muy en claro lo que se siente cuando hay alguien que tiene poder sobre uno.

Ahora, muchos años más tarde, mirando a través de las rejas de la misma celda la figura del chico de cabellos negros que yacía inerte sobre el suelo, Draco pudo sentir esa cosa tan esquiva a la que llamaba poder. Esta vez se lo había ganado. Sonrió complacido cuando su padre aseguró el cerrojo de la puerta.

Lucius se volvió en ese instante y alcanzó a ver la sonrisa. Y quizá por primera vez lo observó con indiscutible aprecio. Draco había aprendido bien sus lecciones y ahora había aportado mayor honor para el nombre de los Malfoy. Era un hijo digno. Un heredero de gran valía. Se permitió una media sonrisa satisfecha.

–Draco, esto complacerá al Señor Oscuro en grado sumo. No estaba del todo convencido de que tu plan terminara coronándose con el éxito, pero vos has cumplido tu misión impecablemente. Un plan muy simple, pero muy astuto. El mismo Salazar Slytherin se habría sentido orgulloso. ¿Puedo ver la daga?

–Sí, padre. –Draco sabía muy bien que no había sido un pedido sino una orden, sacó la daga y se la entregó por el lado del mango. Sabía también cuándo hablar y cuándo quedarse callado, así que permaneció en respetuoso silencio mientras su padre examinaba la hoja. Tenía manchas de sangre seca.

Lucius la hizo girar entre sus manos enguantadas y murmuró algo para sí mientras la estudiaba –Muy impresionante en verdad, pensar que lo que hacía falta para ponerle freno al imparable Harry Potter, pueda ser algo tan pequeño como esto. –recorrió con un dedo el costado de la hoja, algo de la sangre seca se le adhirió al guante, hizo juguetear la costra entre el índice y el pulgar y la fue deshaciendo en finas escamas que cayeron al suelo. –Esto es lo que el Señor Oscuro ha querido conseguir durante mucho tiempo… esta vez se podrá completar…

Le devolvió la daga. –Debo ponerme en contacto con mi Señor para informarle de tu logro. Y si resulta tan complacido como espero, dentro de poco también vas a tener el privilegio de llamarlo Señor –volvió la cabeza brevemente en dirección al prisionero yaciente– Quedate acá y vigilalo de cerca, Potter puede parecer indefenso pero toda su vida ha tenido una suerte inconmensurable. Mejor no correr riesgos.

Draco inclinó ligeramente la cabeza a modo de reverencia. –Sí, padre.

Sin agregar nada más, Lucius giró sobre los talones y marchose hacia las escaleras.

Draco se felicitó para sus adentros, había sido el comentario más elogioso que se padre le hubiera hecho nunca, y se lo había ganado por mérito propio. Su padre se sentía orgulloso de él y se lo había hecho saber con decoro y distinción. Incluso en situaciones de naturaleza positiva los Malfoy no cedían a la tentación de despliegues innecesarios de emoción. Habría sido un signo de debilidad, al igual que las lágrimas. Debilidad… como la del chiquillo que yacía sobre el suelo de la celda.

Draco se apoyó sobre la pared y se puso a observar a Potter por entre los barrotes, el Gryffindor no se había movido, estaba tirado en la misma posición tosca, tal como lo había dejado caer al encerrarlo. El rostro estaba más pálido de lo habitual y los labios presentaban una tonalidad cianótica. Puso atención y pudo notar que el pecho subía y bajaba apenas y a intervalos muy espaciados… respiraba, estaba todavía vivo. La palidez era un efecto secundario de la poción, se desvanecería pronto.

Con los ojos cerrados, Potter lucía plácido en su inconsciencia. Las suaves líneas del rostro denotaban puerilidad e ingenuidad, no transparentaban en absoluto las terribles cosas que le había tocado sufrir en su relativamente corta vida. Sin los anteojos, la cara de Potter aparentaba ser distinta, como si le hubiesen sacado la máscara de El Niño Que Sobrevivió, sólo quedaban los rasgos de un niño inocente. Draco lo contemplaba, inexplicablemente cautivado. Por un instante casi se olvidó de que estaba mirando el rostro del enemigo.

Sacudió la cabeza, tenía que apartar esas ideas. Ése era el chico que lo había desairado negándose a estrecharle la mano que le había extendido el primer día de escuela y había preferido en cambio la amistad de la escoria de la sociedad mágica. Ese rostro infantil le había sonreído desdeñoso y triunfante al final de tantos partidos de quidditch de los que Draco había salido con las manos vacías. Esa cara había aparecido innumerables veces en la primera plana de "El Profeta" y en la tapa de "El Semanario de las Brujas", el nombre de Harry Potter había estado en los labios de todos los magos y brujas de Gran Bretaña, y de todo el mundo. Eran rasgos que habían atormentado a Draco durante años.

_Bien… pues ahora es la cara de la debilidad_, se dijo con firmeza. Potter estaba tras las rejas y él era el que lo observaba desde el otro lado. El presuntuoso Gryffindor estaba encerrado en un calabozo, en los subsuelos de la Mansión Malfoy, sometido al poder de Draco y a su merced.

Poder sobre la vida y la muerte. Era embriagante, adictivo. Al parecer, cuanto más uno aborrecía a su enemigo tanto más intensa la sensación. Todas las cosas que había querido decirle a Potter… y ahora tenía la oportunidad perfecta. Potter no iba a poder salir corriendo para ir a buscar la protección de Dumbledore, no tenía a su lado a sus amigos sangresucias o amantes de los muggles. Estaba solo.

Draco continuó observándolo con atención, la respiración de Potter había aumentado un poco la frecuencia, uno de los párpados tembló ligeramente y los labios también. Los brazos y las piernas se desplazaron apenas. La cara se le contrajo en una expresión de agonía. Draco cruzó los brazos delante del pecho y se aproximó un poco más a la reja. El efecto de la poción se estaba desvaneciendo.

_Frío… tanto frío… debo haberme destapado… un frío espantoso… y una pesadilla terrible…Malfoy. Malfoy me atacó. ¿Por qué hace tanto frío? No me puedo mover… estoy como congelado…_

Harry trató de abrir los ojos pero el esfuerzo le desencadenó una sensación urticante en la cara, como si le hubieran clavado miles de agujetas ardientes. La sensación se le extendió de inmediato a todo el cuerpo, la circulación, lenta hasta ese momento, iba recuperando la velocidad normal, los tejidos se quejaban al despertar nuevamente a la actividad.

Apretó los párpados y los dientes y tensó todos los músculos, un recurso para evitar que el dolor se acrecentara, el hormigueo le producía un escozor insoportable. Pasaron largos minutos y finalmente la desagradable sensación fue cediendo. Tuvo una especie de espasmo y se arqueó contra el piso tratando de recuperar el aliento. Trató de sostenerse con la mano para incorporarse. Ciertamente no estaba en su cama, ni tampoco sobre el suelo del dormitorio… sintió una oleada de terror… parecía imposible pero las últimas horas no habían sido una pesadilla.

Se animó a entornar los párpados, temía lo que podía llegar a ver. El piso era de piedra áspera, con algunos guijarros desparramados y arena. Más allá alcanzó a distinguir barrotes difusamente visibles a la luz de las antorchas. _Barrotes… me capturaron entonces._ No pudo ver mucho más… todo parecía borroso… una nueva ola de pánico, había perdido los anteojos.

Con un gruñido se puso de rodillas. La herida en el hombro donde Malfoy le había hundido el puñal le latía dolorosa. Los oídos parecían atronarle, hundió la cara en las manos. En el fragor de los ruidos se coló una voz que le hizo hervir la sangre hasta poco antes frígida.

–¿Disfrutaste de tu siesta, Potter?

Harry alzó la cabeza de golpe y la volvió hacia donde se había originado la voz. Una silueta detrás de los barrotes, no hubiera podido reconocerla, pero no hacía falta, la voz y la entonación sólo podían corresponder a una persona. –¡Malfoy! –escupió.

–Correcto, Potter. –la silueta mal definida se apoyó contra los barrotes. –¿Acaso los profesores no te habían advertido que no es conveniente rondar por los pasillos de noche? Pero no, claro, el gran Harry Potter está más allá de cualquier regla.

–¡Vos me robaste mi deber, pedazo de guacho! –aulló Harry todavía tratando de recuperar la fuerza en las piernas.

–Un detalle no significativo. Podías haberlo reescrito. –sacó la hoja del bolsillo y la sacudió en el aire– ¡Deberías haberlo reescrito! Este deber es una porquería, no sé cómo hiciste para aprobar el TORDO, si entregás trabajos como éste.

–Bueno, quizá debería haberte pedido ayuda, dado que vos sos el experto. –dijo con sarcasmo.

–No adoptes poses de suficiencia, Potter, de nada te van a servir. –volvió a guardarse la hoja de pergamino en el bolsillo– Pero claro, vos sos el famoso Harry Potter, demasiado importante como para pedir ayuda. Demasiado importante para seguir las indicaciones de los que tratan de protegerte. Mirá adonde te trajo esa actitud, Potter… y no tenés a Dumbledore para que te auxilie y te guíe.

–¿_Yo_ soy el que necesita auxilio y guía? –preguntó Potter con incredulidad y también con asco. Incluso doblado en el suelo como estaba, el tono de Potter revelaba convicción e indecible desdén, le arrancó a Draco una mueca. –Vos te escondiste detrás de Crabbe y Goyle durante años, te escondiste entre las faldas de Umbridge y entre los faldones de la toga de tu papá. Él fue el que te compró el acceso al equipo de quidditch, ¿ahora te va a comprar el acceso a las filas de los mortífagos también?

Draco agradeció que Potter no lo hubiera visto, porque sus dichos habían tocado un nervio y la expresión se le había contraído de disgusto. Pero trató de recuperarse y de mostrar desenvoltura, ignoró por completo el comentario sobre el equipo de quidditch. –Mi lugar entre los seguidores del Señor Oscuro me lo estoy ganando con méritos propios. –replicó con altanería– Vos, justamente sos el factor clave; naturalmente, la influencia de mi padre contribuyó. Es una lástima que tus padres se dejaran matar y te pusieran al tope de la lista negra del Señor Oscuro.

Harry se lanzó furioso contra la reja, la mano extendida para aferrar el cuello de Draco. –¡Basura!

Draco saltó hacia atrás en shock, Potter había estado a milímetros de agarrarlo. Un brazo atravesaba los barrotes agitándose en su dirección, la otra mano apretaba la reja con saña, los nudillos estaban blancos. Respiraba siseando ostensiblemente y tenía los dientes apretados, pero lo más intimidante eran los ojos.

Era la primera vez que Draco lo veía sin anteojos. Incluso en circunstancias normales, detrás de los cristales, brillaban con particular intensidad, algo que a Draco siempre le había parecido desconcertante. Recordó en ese momento el desastre ocurrido en el TORDO de Encantamientos, la mirada de Potter le había hecho perder el control de su encantamiento de levitación y el vaso de vino había caído haciéndose añicos. Ninguna otra persona habría podido hacerlo fallar de esa forma, ninguna otra persona le enardecía las emociones como Potter. Eso había sido desconcertante y exasperante, pero lo de ahora era cien veces peor. Ahora la mirada verde esmeralda le estaba taladrando los ojos, una mirada cargada de ira, de dolor… y de algo más que Draco no supo determinar, aunque tampoco estaba seguro de querer saber de qué se trataba. Lo que sea que fuera, Draco sintió que su propio corazón se le congelaba en el pecho.

Tenían los ojos fijos en los del otro, separados por un escaso metro de distancia, por un momento Draco sintió miedo que pareció condensársele en la punta de la lengua. Era absurdo, disparatado… Potter estaba encerrado, despojado de varita y ni siquiera tenía anteojos. Estaba indefenso. ¿Y entonces por qué Draco tenía la sensación de que era el Gryffindor el que tenía el control en ese instante?

Apartó la mirada, muy sacudido. _¡Ridículo!_ Potter era _su_ prisionero. Bajo _su_ control. No podía permitir que el balance de poder se desequilibrara como había pasado un instante antes. La próxima vez tenía que hacer valer su ventaja. Porque iba a haber una próxima vez, Potter tenía la virtud de sacarlo de quicio, algo que allí, en los calabozos de la Mansión, era inaceptable. Cuando volvió a mirar, Potter había retirado el brazo y se agarraba a la reja con los dos puños. Las menudas muñecas lucían más resistentes y poderosas que los barrotes de metal, Draco tuvo que recordarse que la celda estaba reforzada mágicamente. La cara de Potter enmarcada entre dos barrotes, desafiante; las mechas negras erizadas y apuntando en todas direcciones. Semejaba una fiera salvaje… imposible de desbravar, que no debería haber sido nunca capturada.

–A mi mamá y a mi papá no los vuelvas a mencionar. –dijo Harry con voz sorprendentemente calma, no quería rebajarse a sufrir otro arranque de furia como el de momentos antes, eso era precisamente lo que Malfoy estaba buscando –Si tenés algún problema conmigo, tratalo conmigo.

Draco había estado a punto de replicar, pero se oyeron ruidos de pasos acercándose que distrajeron su atención.

–¿Draco? –dijo Lucius Malfoy emergiendo del pasillo– Draco, espero que te estés comportando apropiadamente. –miró hacia Harry– Señor Potter, que amable de su parte habérsenos unido.

Harry soltó los barrotes, pero sus ojos miraron fijamente a Lucius. Si el verlo lo había sorprendido, trató de disimularlo. –Usted debería estar en Azkaban.

–¿Realmente pensó que podrían tenerme prisionero durante mucho tiempo, Potter? ¡Oh no, muchacho! Tengo amistades muy poderosas. Debería haberlo tenido en cuenta antes de meterse e interferir con cosas que están mucho más allá de lo que puede manejar.

–Prácticamente no me dejaron otra alternativa. –Harry miró alrededor, poco era lo que podía distinguir sin anteojos– ¿Dónde estoy?

–Ésta… –dijo Lucius extendiendo las manos con ademán grandioso– …es mi humilde morada. Bueno… los subsuelos de ella, más específicamente. Me disculpo por lo precario de los aposentos, pero sospechábamos que no recibiría con demasiado agrado nuestra invitación y temíamos que pudiera abandonarnos antes de lo que la mínima cortesía requiere de un huésped.

La voz untuosa, pretendidamente gentil, era más alarmante que un insulto flagrante. Harry trató de contener una arcada pero su nariz se frunció de disgusto. –¿Y cuánto tiempo planean retenerme acá?

–¡Ah sí! Es una buena pregunta. –una sonrisa torcida jugueteó en los labios de Lucius– Como recordará, el Señor Oscuro tiene algunos asuntos pendientes con Ud. Si bien ha recuperado entidad corporal, todavía tiene Ud. algo que él requiere. Hace unos quince años, algunos de sus poderes le fueron transferidos a Ud. Si lo hubiese matado esa noche en el cementerio… los habría recuperado. Por desgracia, parecería que Ud. tiene una capacidad extraordinaria para atraer a la suerte.

Harry soltó una risa ronca. –Sí, claro. Ese soy yo. Mimado por el destino y la suerte.

Lucius arqueó una ceja. –Curioso es que mencionara el destino. De hecho algo que en aquella oportunidad no estaba disponible, en breve se hará asequible. Dentro de unas semanas habrá un eclipse de luna. Tales fenómenos astronómicos son siempre instancias de alto potencial mágico, señor Potter. Es un evento demasiado… conveniente como para desperdiciarlo.

–¿Qué es lo que me quiere decir? –Astronomía… ¿por qué no había prestado más atención en las clases de la profesora Sinistra.

Lucius dejó escapar algo semejante a una corta risa. –No querría arruinarle la sorpresa, señor Potter. El Señor Oscuro estará más que dispuesto a explicárselo. Está sumamente complacido con el evento, como todos nosotros.

Harry sintió un leve mareo, parecía que no tenía escapatoria. Voldemort había planeado una forma particularmente pérfida de matarlo. Y lo tenía al alcance de la mano, prisionero en una celda de la Mansión. ¡Maravilloso! ¿Acaso podría ponerse peor? Parpadeó varias veces. –Deme mis anteojos. –pidió de manera directa.

El señor Malfoy fingió sorpresa. –Draco, ¿dónde han quedado tus modales? Dale al joven señor Potter sus anteojos. Un Malfoy debe ser ante todo cortés, recordalo.

–Sí, padre. –dijo Draco y fue a buscarlos, los había dejado en una pequeña repisa excavada en la pared, se habían torcido un poco durante el secuestro pero estaban todavía en aceptables condiciones de uso. Manteniéndose lo más alejado posible de la reja, como de la de un animal peligroso en el zoológico, estiró la mano y le ofreció los lentes a Potter.

La mano de Potter se proyectó entre los barrotes a toda velocidad y se los sacó de entre los dedos en un parpadeo. Reflejos de buscador. Potter era un buscador nato. Draco no lo era, y lo sabía; y el hecho lo disgustaba sobremanera.

Harry se los calzó de inmediato y miró hostil primero a Draco y luego a Lucius.

–Ahora es Ud. el que no muestra modales, señor Potter. –lo recriminó Lucius con horror burlón– Lo que corresponde es decir "gracias" cuando alguien nos ha hecho un favor.

–No hay nada que agradecerle. –dijo Harry con tono helado.

–Oh sí que lo hay, está Ud. vivo y relativamente indemne, ¿acaso no es eso cierto? Enfatizo el hecho de que todas las cosas son relativas.

–Sí, claro… apuñalado con un cuchillo envenenado… más indemne, imposible.

Draco notó entonces que Potter apenas si movía el hombro izquierdo. Trataba de disimular la herida y el dolor que le debía de estar causando. No pudo evitar sentirse impresionado por su entereza.

–Vamos, Potter, –insistió Lucius entrecerrando los ojos– Sólo pido algo de gratitud, no creo que sea tan difícil.

Draco levantó una comisura, su padre jugueteaba con Potter, iba a ser divertido.

Potter apretó los labios desafiante.

–Le requerí las gracias… –siseó Lucius. Sacó la varita y lo apuntó. –_¡Imperio!_

Excepto por lo que habían visto en las clases de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras era lo más cerca que Draco había estado de alguien usando una Imperdonable. Lo repentino del accionar de su padre lo sobresaltó, pero aun así, se adelantó un paso para poder observar mejor. Después de todo no era algo de lo que se pudiera ser testigo todos los días.

Detrás de los cristales sucios de los anteojos, los ojos de Potter se tornaron opacos y los rasgos del rostro perdieron expresión. Tambaleó un poco. Abrió la boca lentamente, con gran expectativa Draco se dispuso a oír un "gracias" vacío… que no fue pronunciado.

Potter cerró la boca de golpe y cerró los ojos apretándolos como alguien que hubiera sido encandilado por una inesperada luz muy brillante. Inclinó la cabeza hacia delante y la sacudió un par de veces como si estuviera sacándose gotas de líquido de los oídos. Cuando alzó la cabeza nuevamente, los ojos habían recuperado la diafanidad. –Sabe… Voldemort también intentó esto, Ud. estaba presente. Si a él no le resultó, ¿qué le hace pensar que a Ud. sí?

Draco no podía creer lo que oía, Potter no sólo había resistido la maldición, ¡había dicho que el propio Señor Oscuro había intentado usarla con él y había fracasado! Con cierto alivio notó que afortunadamente Potter tenía la mirada clavada en su padre y no en él. Lucius lucía inequívocamente muy trastornado, trató de disimularlo con una mueca y un gruñido –Ya aprenderá algo de respeto, Potter, poco importa lo que pueda resistir ahora, el final va a ser el mismo. Es Ud. un tonto… pero supongo que no puede culpárselo por eso, le viene de familia.

–¡Váyase al infierno!

–¡Oh no… yo no! –replicó Lucius con un gesto de desdén– es Ud. el que va a pasar sus vacaciones allí dentro de muy poco. – se volvió hacia su hijo– Draco, el Señor vendrá mañana a la tarde a controlar a Potter. Mientras tanto, te ha asignado una tarea específica, es un gran honor. Dado que fuiste vos el que lo capturó, el Señor considera adecuado que seas también vos el que lo vigile. No queremos correr ningún riesgo. ¿Comprendés la importancia de lo que tenés que hacer?

Draco miró a los ojos de su padre, rebosantes de frío orgullo. Luego giró la cabeza hacia el prisionero a pocos metros, llameante ferocidad en las pupilas, expresión desafiante, se había sacudido la Imperdonable de encima como quien se quita el abrigo, Potter no era alguien al que se pudiera subestimar; no obstante, se sentía capaz de cumplir con lo que se le requería. Potter era físicamente más chico, estaba encerrado y desarmado. –Sí, padre, lo mantendré estrechamente vigilado.

–¡Excelente! –proclamó Lucius– Mandaré a uno de los elfos para que baje a traerte comida y unas mantas. –vaciló un segundo, luego movió los labios y dibujó algo que podía pasar por una sonrisa. –Estoy muy orgulloso de vos, Draco.

Dio media vuelta y se marchó, Draco lo observó irse, boquiabierto por el inesperado y espléndido elogio que le había dispensado.

–Algo muy digno de orgullo lo que hiciste, Malfoy. Acechar a un compañero de escuela desarmado y apuñalarlo… ¡cuánta nobleza de tu parte!

Draco se volvió perplejo hacia Potter, de pie con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, burlándose. El Señor Oscuro mismo había fracasado en varias ocasiones, no había podido matarlo. Varios mortífagos que habían fallado y no habían podido hacerlo prisionero habían sufrido tremendos castigos aplicados por un iracundo Señor Oscuro. Él había sido el que lo había logrado, una misión que parecía imposible, era él el que la había llevado a cabo… ¡y con una simple frase, Potter había reducido tamaña proeza a una mera broma de estudiantes!

Draco sintió la sangre subirle a la mejillas. _¿_Cómo se las arreglaba para exasperarlo siempre y con tanta facilidad?–No estás en posición de alardear. Tenés suerte de que decidiera dejarte vivo, hubiera podido matarte.

–No, no hubieras podido. –dijo Potter con seguridad.

–Únicamente porque las órdenes eran traerte vivo.

–No… no por eso. –los ojos verdes lo miraban fijos, lo hicieron parpadear.

–¿Qué es lo que insinuás, Potter? Me importás menos que el culo de una rata. –¿a qué estaba jugando Potter?

–No.

–¿Pensás que hay una "bondad intrínseca" dentro de mí? – la situación se iba volviendo cada vez más incómoda.

Potter soltó una risa ronca. –No.

Mal que le pesara, Draco se estaba poniendo muy nervioso. –¿Y entonces?

–No creo que tengas la fibra suficiente para matarme.

Potter dio media vuelta y se puso a decidir en qué lugar echarse para pasar la noche. Era una suerte que ya no lo estuviera mirando, porque a Draco se le había hecho un nudo en el estómago. ¡Como se atrevía! _¡El descaro…!_

–No te pases, Potter. Estás tentando al diablo; no te conviene que las cosas se te pongan peores de lo que ya están. –dijo Draco, pero el tono no le había salido incisivo como había sido su intención.

Harry lo miró brevemente por encima del hombro, no se le había pasado inadvertido el cambio en la entonación y le había gustado. –Voldemort está tratando de matarme. Otra vez. No me preocupa demasiado nada que vos me puedas hacer.

Volvió a explorar el suelo de piedra pero sabía que los ojos de Malfoy seguían fijos en él. La presencia tan cercana del Slytherin le provocaba cierta desazón. _Reconocelo, te pone decididamente incómodo… ¡es un incordio insufrible! _Voldemort iba a venir al día siguiente para comunicarle los detalles de cómo pensaba matarlo… pero, de algún modo, tener que pasar la noche en el mismo recinto que Draco Malfoy se le antojaba algo incluso peor. –Buenas noches, Malfoy.

No hacía falta que lo mirara para saber que debía de sentirse furioso que lo hubiera saludado de esa forma como quien le dice a un subalterno que ya no se requiere de sus servicios. La falta de respuesta se lo confirmaba. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era sacarle siempre un paso de ventaja, tocar nervios hasta el punto de que se distrajera, si lograba mantenerlo en un estado de fastidio constante… quizá podría lograr escapar. Malfoy seguramente había estado dispuesto a hacerle lo mismo… y bien, Harry podía jugar la misma táctica… y podía darle vuelta el resultado del partido.

El piso era duro y frío pero lo suficientemente acogedor. Todavía sentía los efectos de rezago del veneno, se sentía algo mareado y nauseoso. Apretó el brazo izquierdo contra el cuerpo y encogió las piernas, rodeándolas con el brazo derecho y apretándolas contra el pecho. Le daba la espalda a la reja. No quería que Malfoy le viera la cara. De esa forma se podía hacer a la idea de que tenía algo de privacidad.

Se oyó un ¡crac! que lo hizo estremecer pero trató de mantenerse quieto escuchando con oído atento.

–Amo Malfoy, su padre mandó a Biddy traer las cosas que el joven amo va a necesitar. –chilló la voz aguda de una elfa.

–Poné la silla y las mantas allí. –indicó con condescendencia.

–¿Donde quiere el joven amo que ponga el té? Ama Malfoy no quiere que el joven amo se resfríe.

–Dejalo al lado de la silla.

Se oyó un ruido metálico cuando depositó la bandeja… y una pausa. –¿No tendrías que irte ya! –escupió Malfoy.

–Amo Malfoy… Biddy se estaba preguntando… ¿ése es Harry Potter? –preguntó la elfa sin disimular el tono de respeto reverencial.

–¡Te dije que te vayas! –aulló Malfoy.

Harry oyó el ruido de una violenta patada que Malfoy le había propinado a la elfa. Le vinieron a la memoria recuerdos del tratamiento infame de Lucius para con Dobby. A pesar de que su cuerpo protestó, se puso de pie de inmediato y arremetió contra los barrotes. –¡Dejala tranquila, Malfoy!

Sobresaltado por la explosión del prisionero que hasta ese momento parecía tan apaciguado, Draco se olvidó por un instante de Biddy que se estaba incorporando dolorosamente. –¡Qué dijiste?

–¡Que la dejes tranquila!

–¿Y por qué debería? Es una elfa, no debe importunar a sus amos con preguntas fuera de lugar, ni meter las narices en cosas que no le incumben. No tiene que cuestionarme en lo más mínimo.

–¿Y los amos deben demostrar que son los que mandan golpeando sin piedad a una criatura indefensa?

–Los elfos deben rendir lealtad absoluta. Es su deber.

–Siempre consideré que es mejor _ganarse_ la lealtad de las personas, que poco se consigue tratando de imponérsela a palos.

Draco abrió la boca para replicar acerbamente pero las palabras se le atascaron en la garganta. La voz de su padre resonó en su cabeza… una especie de reflejo pavloviano. _Tenés que ganártelo. Ganártelo. No es algo de lo que puedas adueñarte y ya. Tenés que ganártelo._ Esas palabras habían danzado durante horas en su mente la noche en que su padre lo había encerrado allí mismo, nunca lo había olvidado. Sus ojos derivaron hacia las cadenas que colgaban de la pared. Inconscientemente se frotó una muñeca, recordando el frío y áspero metal que la había lacerado durante la noche y le había dejado marcas muy desagradables. _Tenés que ganártelo._

–Los elfos no son personas. –dijo directamente, pero el tono delataba poca convicción. –Le deben lealtad a la familia que los acoge. Tienen que aprender cuál es su lugar, de la forma dura si así fuera necesario. Prefieren que los castigues a que los despidas dándoles ropas.

Harry hizo una mueca de disgusto. –Así que los cagás a palos o los obligás a que se autotorturen… ¿En eso consiste la refinada gentileza de los Malfoy?

–Bueno… en ocasiones se los encierra en un armario o en un calabozo y se los deja un par de días sin comer.

Draco había visto en muchas ocasiones los castigos que se le aplicaban a los elfos, y él mismo les había aplicado castigo, pero nunca antes lo había formulado, descrito con palabras. Ante la severa mirada escrutadora de Potter, en el mismo lugar en que a él lo habían castigado, sonaba absolutamente brutal. Propio de vándalos. Nada más alejado del gallardo y distinguido comportamiento que se esperaba de un Malfoy. Nunca antes lo había considerado desde esa perspectiva… ¡no!... ¡pero por qué tenía que hacer lugar a tales disparates! ¡Ningún sermón del santurrón de Potter tenía por qué hacerle mella!

Draco trató de poner una expresión hostil, no quería que se notara lo consternado que estaba. Pero Potter ni siquiera lo estaba mirando, se había puesto aun más pálido y había bajado la vista.

Harry tragó con dificultad, la sensación desagradable en el estómago, resabio del veneno, se le había multiplicado diez veces. Trató de aguantarse, pero la referencia de Malfoy a los castigos "más leves", había hecho aflorar recuerdos que no podía hacer a un lado. Podía sentir la mano carnosa de Tío Vernon agarrándolo de la remera a la altura del cuello y empujándolo dentro del armario. Podía oír la voz vociferándole en la oreja… _¡y una semana sin comer!_ Y luego la puerta que se azotaba encerrándolo.

Los Malfoy no eran mejor que los Dursley, irónicamente constituían lo que cada uno de ellos despreciaba más en el mundo. ¿Los Malfoy verían como correcto castigar a las personas de la misma manera? Probablemente… pero no a alguien de la familia. Elfos, traidores a la sangre… sobrinos… ¡enciérrenlos y oblíguenlos a someterse! Por lo menos en ese calabozo tenía espacio como para dar algunos pasos.

Malfoy lo estaba observando con desconcierto. –¿Qué te pasa?

Era el tono altanero de siempre, pero… ¿había también una nota de curiosidad? Bueno… si Malfoy quería saber algo… ¡no tenía porqué ser Harry el que le diera el gusto. –¡Andá a cagar, Malfoy!

Harry volvió a su lugar, le dolía todo el cuerpo, quería acurrucarse y olvidarse de todo. No quería que Malfoy lo viera sufrir, no quería evidenciar signo alguno de debilidad. Estaba solo, no tenía quien lo ayudara, debía mostrarse fuerte. Fortaleza, era todo lo que tenía y su única posibilidad de poder salir vivo de esa situación.

Acalló un gruñido de dolor y se acurrucó en apretada posición fetal, haciendo descansar el brazo herido sobre la falda, deseaba contra toda esperanza que todo eso no fuera sino una extraña pesadilla… quizá si se concentraba con todas sus fuerzas podría despertar en su cama en la Torre de Gryffindor…

Y un risco no siente dolor.

Y una isla no llora.

oOo


	3. Té amargo

.

Traducción al castellano, autorizada por la autora, del original en inglés **Eclipse**

Autora: Mijan

_I don't know when I noticed life was life at my expense words of my heart lined up like prisoners on a dreams came in like needy children tugging at my sleeve, I said I have no way of feeding you, so leave. (Indigo Girls)_

_No sé cuando fue que descubrí que la vida era vida a mis expensas. Las palabras se alineaban en mi corazón como prisioneros contra un tejido metálico. Los sueños acudían como niños pordioseros tironeándome de la manga. ¡Ya os había dicho que no tengo nada con qué alimentaros, alejaos! (Indigo Girls)_

**Eclipse **

**Capítulo 3 – Té amargo**

Draco miró la forma de Potter, enrollado contra la pared del calabozo y se estremeció. Los subsuelos eran fríos. Era un hecho. Lo que no significaba que a Draco tuviera que gustarle. Recogió las piernas en la silla y se ajustó más las mantas. Había sido una noche muy larga y todavía no había terminado.

El té se había enfriado hacía horas, había quedado sobre el suelo sin tocar. Su madre siempre se había negado a permitirle que lo endulzara –_el té dulce no es apropiado_**– **y a pesar del fragante aroma, a Draco nunca le había gustado el amargor. Además, en esos momentos le hubiera venido mucho mejor una bebida más fuerte que sirviera para calentarlo, algo que pudiera ahogarle esos disparatados pensamientos que se obstinaban en nadarle por la cabeza.

Por un instante, –un ataque pasajero de enajenación sin lugar a dudas– había estado a punto de pedirle disculpas a Biddy antes de que se fuera. Él, Draco Malfoy, ¿disculpándose ante una elfa doméstica? ¡Descabellado! Pero lo peor había sido que Potter, que había instigado todo, le había dado la espalda y se había acostado a dormir como si él no existiera.

Nadie se atrevía a volverle la espalda a un Malfoy, y el muy descarado lo hacía muy suelto de cuerpo, como si nada le importara menos en el mundo. Draco había sopesado la posibilidad de atacarlo con un hechizo. ¿Pero con qué objeto? ¿Torturarlo? Por alguna razón la idea había perdido todo atractivo. ¿Controlarlo? Todo indicaba que eso no iba a dar resultado. No, quería vencer a Potter de igual a igual.

Potter siempre le había ganado. Y no sólo en quidditch. La Copa de las Casas, el torneo de los Tres Magos, constante cobertura de prensa, fama… ¡era enfermante! E incluso ahora, ese chico al que todo le venía de arriba, dormía en el suelo de la celda y le seguía ganando en la competencia de ingenios.

Draco apretó la mandíbula. No… sólo se había tratado del primer round. Iba a tener mucho tiempo para dar vuelta el resultado final. No iba a permitir que Potter se saliera con la suya… tenerlo todo el tiempo pensado en eso… ¡pero era lo que estaba haciendo!

Se dio vuelta en la silla dándole la espalda a la celda y a Potter.

Potter no tenía forma de saber el efecto que el comentario de "ganarse la lealtad" había tenido en Draco. Como Malfoy había dedicado su vida a ganar respeto, prestigio… y más que nada poder. La lealtad era únicamente una consecuencia lógica de esos atributos, y no un valor adicional que tuviera entidad propia. La lealtad de su padre al Señor Oscuro, su propia lealtad a su padre… la lealtad era algo que, simplemente, se le daba a la persona que tuviera más poder.

Poder. De eso se trataba todo. El objetivo final. Era el último escalón, obviamente, requería paciencia, astucia y conocer a las personas adecuadas. Había sido una meta muy alejada para Draco cuando era más chico, su meta intermedia había sido el respeto. Lo había buscado de sus amigos, de sus profesores y sobre todo de su padre. Crabbe y Goyle habían sido muy fáciles. Bastaba que se les mostrara un ingenioso truco de cartas a esos dos matones para que pasaran a reverenciarlo a uno como a la reencarnación de Merlín sobre la Tierra. Los profesores eran un hueso más duro de roer. Siempre había sacado notas altas, especialmente en Pociones. Pero con amantes de los sangresucias como Dumbledore a cargo de la escuela, el peso de los Malfoy se diluía y no era ni la sombra de lo que en otras épocas. Draco había quedado en pésima posición delante de los profesores en innumerables ocasiones y casi siempre Potter había tenido algo que ver. Penitencia en el Bosque Oscuro de noche, la riña con el hipogrifo y esa oportunidad tan bochornosa… la del hurón saltarín… todo cortesía de Potter de un modo o de otro.

Naturalmente, cada vez que Potter, instigaba algo por el estilo, su padre se enteraba y le hacía saber claramente el desagrado que sentía. No era fácil… para nadie… ganarse el respeto de Lucius Malfoy. Y se hacía aun más difícil tratándose de tu propio padre. Draco nunca había podido mostrarse lo suficientemente bueno, nunca había podido alcanzar lo que su padre de él requería, aunque mostrarse a la altura de sus expectativas era lo que más quería en el mundo. Los dioses sabían que cuanto más se había esforzado menos había logrado satisfacer esas expectativas. Como heredero de los Malfoy, había una reputación que sostener. Un destino que satisfacer. De un nombre como el de Malfoy sólo se podían aceptar grandes logros, grandes proezas… nada menos.

Muchas veces había estado tan cerca. Su padre se había mostrado muy orgulloso con el boletín de calificaciones en primer año. Hasta que se enteró de cuáles habían sido las notas de Granger, la sangresucia. Tuvo que observar con la peor de las humillaciones cómo sacaba el boletín enmarcado que había sido ubicado en la repisa de la chimenea y lo reducía a cenizas con un movimiento de varita. Superado por una sangresucia. ¡Oprobioso, infamante! Indigno de un Malfoy.

Pero eso no había sido nada comparado con el primer partido de quidditch en segundo año.

–_Y_ _bien, Draco, ésta es la escoba más lograda que se produce actualmente, a mi hijo no podría brindarle menos. Y tampoco puedo esperar un desempeño que no sea perfecto._

Y claramente, su desempeño no había sido suficiente. Había estado muy ocupado antagonizando con Potter y no había visto la snitch que aleteaba sobre su hombro. Y no sólo había sido eso, Potter le había ganado con un brazo quebrado. Todos habían encomiado hasta las náuseas al héroe consentido, en cambio a él… Marcus Flint lo había llevado aparte y le había descerrajado insultos que habrían hecho poner colorado a un troll. Pero la carta de su padre había sido un golpe incluso más humillante. El búho real había llegado al día siguiente con una nota escueta. _Estoy sumamente disgustado._

Draco se había propuesto entonces concentrarse en el año siguiente. En la próxima oportunidad no permitiría que Potter lo distrajera. El ojo fijo en la snitch… ganaría con toda certeza. Un pensamiento encantador… mientras duró.

Al año siguiente, Potter había accedido al campo de juego montando una Firebolt. Draco todavía revivía los últimos segundos de ese partido una y otra vez. Le había llevado tanta ventaja a Potter. La snitch era prácticamente suya, nada se interponía entre él y el premio dorado… hasta que Potter había pasado como un relámpago a su lado, más rápido de lo que la mente pudiera siquiera concebir. Prácticamente había acariciado a la esfera con las yemas… y el buscador de Gryffindor se la había arrebatado, y con ella… el partido y la Copa.

Inconcebible. La única razón de que hubiera podido pasar algo así era que el perfecto Potter tenía una escoba mejor. Lo lógico, entonces, era que Draco le pidiera a su padre que le comprara una igual. ¿Correcto?

No podía haber estado más equivocado. Los ojos de su padre habían sido dos dagas de acero, lo había hecho jirones con ellos y con sus palabras.

_Draco, ni siquiera supiste mostrarte merecedor de la escoba del año pasado, ahora querés achacarle tu incompetencia al vehículo, que por cierto está al tope de la excelencia._

¡_No, padre! Es sólo que yo…_

_¡Silencio! Nada de excusas. No supiste sacarle ventaja a tu escoba de superior calidad. Si querés una mejor… habrás de ganártela._

Y volvíamos siempre a lo mismo.

Bueno… esta vez se lo había ganado, ¿o no? Debería estar complaciéndose en la victoria que había obtenido. El martirio de su existencia estaba encerrado en una celda en los subsuelos de la Mansión y Draco había sido quien lo había puesto ahí. Su padre… su padre se había mostrado indiscutiblemente orgulloso de él. Así se lo había expresado. Al dia siguiente el Señor Oscuro honraría el nombre de Malfoy… y todo sería mérito de Draco. ¿Y entonces por qué se sentía tan avergonzado, por qué sentía aprensión, por qué la vergüenza?

Debido a la causa eterna de su tormento… el chico que dormía en la celda a escasos cuatro metros, totalmente ajeno al mundo que lo rodeaba.

El dulce sonido de las palabras de Lucius: "Estoy muy orgulloso de vos, Draco" había sido ahogado por la cortante y sarcástica réplica de Potter: "Cuánta nobleza de tu parte". ¿Cómo podía ser que las palabras ásperas de Potter resonaran con mayor fuerza en su cabeza que las de su padre… que durante tanto tiempo había ansiado oír. ¡Por la maldita barba de Merlín! Si no fuera por el expreso deseo del Señor Oscuro de que el chico debía mantenerse vivo… ¡con qué gusto mataría con sus manos al insufrible frente-cosida!

Debería haberlo degollado con la daga helada en lugar de clavársela en el hombro, la herida apenas si había sido más agresiva que el aguijón de una abeja. Debería haberse quedado disfrutando de la gloría de ver la sangre de Potter manándole de la carótida, empapándole el pulóver, formando un charco a sus pies. Debería haberse deleitado viendo crecer la cantidad del vital líquido escarlata sobre el suelo. Hubiera sido una venganza tan dulce… sentir el olor metálico de la existencia de Potter escapándosele como arena entre los dedos. Hubiera sido tan satisfactorio arrodillarse a su lado y limpiar la hoja de la daga en la manga de su víctima… una última señal y marca de su victoria… antes de que la vida abandonara definitivamente al cuerpo. Hubiera mirado a los ojos aterrorizados y…

Draco bajó la vista a sus manos abiertas apoyadas sobre su falda. Estaban temblando. Muy elocuentes. Si se ponía a pensarlo, no estaba seguro de que hubiese podido hacerlo. La misión había sido exitosa porque la responsabilidad era menor y la recompensa grande. Pero, ¿y si la misión hubiese sido matar? En realidad no se había puesto a considerarlo hasta que Potter se lo había planteado desafiante.

_No creo que tengas la fibra suficiente para matarme._

¿Hubiera sido capaz de matarlo? Ya fuera cortándole el cuello con la daga o apuntándole la varita directo a los ojos verdes y pronunciando _Avada Kedavra_?

Draco hundió la cara en las manos. Más que nada hubiese querido contestar a esa pregunta con un rotundo ¡Sí!... pero había visto algo ardiendo en esos ojos, algo tan vivo, algo tan humano. Uno no piensa en el enemigo como otra persona sino como en un medio para obtener un fin. ¿Podría haber matado a Potter? No estaba seguro… no lo sabía…

Harry había tratado de dormir a pesar de la incomodidad física, pero cada vez que había estado a punto, un nuevo pensamiento se le había cruzado por la mente que lo había mantenido despierto. Hubiera sido mucho más fácil dejar que el mundo simplemente se desdibujara, pero ya era demasiado tarde para eso. La realidad finalmente lo había alcanzado, sin vuelta atrás. Haber tomado consciencia de su situación había sido un shock. No quería pensar en eso, pero su mente se empeñaba e insistía en que le prestara atención. Algo más que se resistía a su voluntad. Quizá se debía a la presencia de su captor, los pensamientos más inquietantes se centraban en el rubio del otro lado de la reja. Dado que estaba por enfrentarse –una vez más– con el mago malvado más poderoso de la época, era extraño que lo preocupara tanto el matoncito abusador de la escuela.

Pero era así. Si no hubiese sido por el rastrero hurón de mierda, estaría durmiendo en su cama en la Torre de Gryffindor sin mayores preocupaciones que el deber de Pociones. No se estaría congelando el culo en el piso helado de un calabozo. El hombro no le estaría latiendo doloroso. Su mente no estaría cavando trincheras en su subconsciente.

Tenía miedo de abrirse la ropa para ver la herida del hombro. Iba a ser seguramente un espectáculo muy desagradable… pero en retrospectiva… se dijo que podría haber sido peor. Mucho peor.

¿Qué si, ansiando venganza y en aras del odio, Malfoy le hubiera abierto el cuello? Hubiera sido posible, gente como Malfoy no necesita una cualidad especial para matar. Era simplemente una parte de su naturaleza. La gente para ellos no eran seres de carne y hueso sino obstáculos que se interponían en el camino a la meta.

Le había insinuado que no tenía fibra suficiente para matarlo porque sabía que eso lo iba a poner furioso. Pero el muy hijo de puta bien podría haberlo hecho. Harry estaba seguro de que Malfoy no tendría prurito alguno en apuñalarlo por la espalda, literalmente. Pero no había tenido la opción porque Voldemort se reservaba ese privilegio para él. Cuanto mucho a Malfoy se le permitiría mirar. Era una especie de ironía retorcida, Malfoy debía en realidad protegerlo, mantenerlo vivo para Voldemort. Sin duda debía de ser un duro golpe para su ego.

Naturalmente, si Harry iba a escaparse… _¿Si?_ No. _Cuando_. _Cuando se escapara_… tenía que haber alguna salida… ¿acaso no era el condenado Niño Que Sobrevivió? Se había escapado de Voldemort más de una vez, ciertamente se podía escapar también de Draco Malfoy. Quizá, si jugaba bien sus cartas, podría manipular al imbécil del Slytherin. Desafiarlo para que abriera la puerta de la celda, para que le devolviera la varita… ¿y después qué? bueno… ya lo pensaría llegado el momento. El primer paso era lograr irritarlo lo suficiente… y ya iba bien encaminado hacia ese propósito.

Se preguntaba qué cara habría puesto Malfoy cuando le había dado la espalda, en realidad se moría por saberlo, eso le hubiera dado una indicación de cuánto podía influirlo. Malfoy no había dicho nada, no había emitido sonido y Harry se negaba a mostrar siquiera un ápice de curiosidad. Pero tratándose de alguien que siempre quería tener la última palabra, había sido muy extraño que Malfoy no le replicara con toda una retahíla de insultos. Y más curioso aun había sido el cambio en el tono… ¿sus dichos lo habían golpeado con tanta fuerza… lo habían descolocado hasta tal punto? Se mordió el labio. Bien podía ser. El insulto encubierto podía haber estado muy cerca de la verdad. Malfoy siempre había sido un cobarde, escondiéndose detrás de sus dos mastodontes amigos, escapándose ante la primera señal de peligro, usando el nombre de su padre como escudo. Tenía sentido. Era simplemente un cobarde y Harry se lo había hecho notar. Pero claro… ¡era tan obvio!... en realidad no era tan obvio… se mordió aun más el labio.

Cuando lo había llamado cobarde la primera vez acusándolo de esconderse entre la toga de su padre, había habido un contraataque inmediato… y violento… el comentario sobre los padres de Harry. Si no hubieran estado los barrotes de por medio Harry lo habría estrangulado con las manos desnudas. Muy poco le había faltado para alcanzarlo. Pero la reja lo había detenido. Sólo había podido taladrarlo con la más violenta de las miradas… si las miradas pudiesen matar…

Pero no podían… triste era admitirlo. Lo extraño, no obstante, había sido la reacción de Malfoy, por un segundo había parecido que eso era lo que había creído. Los ojos grises se le habían abierto de golpe con aterradas chispas de alarma. Era la primera vez que los ojos de Malfoy le habían parecido tan vivos y había delatado miedo en ellos. Se lo tenía merecido el muy pelotudo. Miedo era lo que se merecía… pero había habido algo más en los ojos.

Harry dejó de morderse el labio y pasó a morderse el interior de la mejilla hasta causarse dolor. Había habido algo más en los ojos… reconocimiento… ¿reconocimiento de qué? ¿De lo dolido y furioso que estaba Harry? Eso implicaría entender las emociones humanas… ¡el muy imbécil no tenía humanidad suficiente en las venas como para reconocer emociones tan simples como el amor! Y sin embargo…

Se oyó una tos. Después de horas de contenerse Harry se permitió satisfacer su curiosidad. Había estado quieto y en la misma posición durante tanto tiempo que todos los músculos se le quejaron cuando rodó para ponerse de espalda contra la pared y volvió la cabeza hacia Malfoy. Se sorprendió mucho con lo que vio.

Malfoy estaba doblado en dos. Envuelto en un encantador quilt bordado. La cara hundida en las manos, los cabellos rubios parados… y los hombros se le sacudían… apenas, pero se le sacudían. Harry abrió la boca asombrado. Era una oportunidad demasiado buena como para dejarla pasar. _Que empiece el juego._

–¿Qué te pasa, Malfoy? ¿Perdiste tu osito?

El rubio levantó la cabeza de repente, revelando los característicos rasgos de Malfoy que mostraban algo normalmente ajeno a ellos, emoción. Bien… eso sí que era una novedad. La serpiente era capaz de experimentar sentimientos. Harry no supo identificar cuál era la emoción… pero se veía genuina… o casi.

–¿Qué fue lo que me dijiste, Potter? –preguntó con voz grave y áspera.

–¡Uy perdón! ¿Interrumpí un momento personal? Me voy a ir para que puedas tener privacidad… eh… esperá… no me puedo ir… ¡Ay qué lástima! ¿no?

–¿Qué carajo te agarró ahora?

–A ver… dejame pensar… –hizo una pausa para lograr efecto– ¡Ah, sí! Ya me acordé… estoy atrapado en un calabozo esperando un destino fatídico a manos de un execrable, vil y enajenado mago oscuro. Creo que eso es causa más que suficiente. –soltó una especie de risa que se le transformó en tos, que le hizo doler tremendamente el hombro y le arrancó una mueca de sufrimiento. –Ah… casi me olvidaba… y una encantadora cuchillada en el hombro.

Malfoy titubeó un instante, apenas una fracción de segundo, pero Harry lo notó. –Te lo tenés todo bien merecido.

Harry contuvo una exclamación de incredulidad. Malfoy evitaba premeditadamente mirarlo a los ojos. Estaba montando todo un espectáculo estirando exageradamente el cuello con la elegancia de un pavo real. –¿Que me lo tengo bien merecido? ¿_merecido_? ¿Y quién sos vos para juzgar lo que me merezco?

–Siempre te metiste en cosas que te quedaban grandes y que no eran asunto tuyo. –dijo Malfoy desdeñoso– Vas pavoneándote por la escuela como si fueras el dueño, todos los profesores te besan el culo, te otorgan privilegios y tratamiento especial, particularmente ese amante de los sangresucias de Dumbledore. Buscaste pelea con el mago más poderoso de nuestro tiempo y además… –Malfoy se volvió hacia él pero no lo miró directo a los ojos, fijó la vista a la altura de las cejas– …te metiste con mi familia. Una jugada muy poco sensata, Potter, te lo puedo asegurar.

Harry tragó. ¿Por dónde empezar a despedazar las acusaciones? Suspiró. –Malfoy, yo sólo tenía un año la primera vez que me tocó enfrentar a Voldemort. –Malfoy hizo una mueca al oír el nombre, pero Harry lo ignoró por completo y prosiguió– Según los libros de historia, irrumpió en mi casa, mató a mis padres y luego trató de hacer lo propio conmigo. Era demasiado chico como para acordarme, ¿y vos decís que yo elegí enfrentarlo? Es muy gracioso, Malfoy… imposible pero muy gracioso.

–No eso, tarado. En la escuela. Interferiste adrede con los asuntos del Señor Oscuro. La del año pasado fue la peor, cabalgando al Ministerio cual héroe arrojado y glorioso, pero ya lo habías hecho otras veces en años anteriores. Mi padre me lo contó todo. Tuviste que ir como Gryffindor valiente a proteger la Piedra… y tenías que meterte a estorbar en la Cámara Secreta. La escuela podría haberse sacado de encima toda la mugre sangresucia… pero no, vos tuviste que interferir.

Harry se puso de pie tratando de no transparentar las ondas dolorosas que se le propagaron por todo el cuerpo. Caminó deliberadamente despacio hasta la reja. –No te refieras a las personas con esos términos. Los que atacó el monstruo eran todos magos y brujas excelentes y mucho más respetables que otros que podría mencionar.

Malfoy soltó una risa. –¿Excelentes? ¡Las pelotas! Un Hufflepuff y el canijo de Creevey. Y el monstruo le hubiera hecho un gran favor a la escuela si hubiera matado al mayor incordio de todos, Granger.

Una furia ardiente se apoderó del pecho de Harry, asió los barrotes con las manos como si tuviera intención de separarlos, escapar de su encierro y estrangular al hijo de puta del otro lado. _No te ofusques, Harry. Eso es lo que él quiere. No muerdas la carnada. Mantenete controlado._ Bajó las manos y habló con los dientes apretados. –Lo cierto es… que vos le tenés envidia.

–¿De qué estás hablando, Potter?

_Hace preguntas… se pone a la defensiva._ –La única razón por la que querés que Hermione desaparezca es porque es mejor que vos en todas las materias… incluso en Pociones.

–Tenés un concepto demasiado elevado de tu amiga sangresucia.

Harry ya había decidido no seguirle el juego. –Ciertamente tengo un concepto muy elevado de ella, y con razón, y no solamente porque es mucho más brillante que vos. Sí, vos le tenés envidia. Porque es más inteligente y porque es amiga mía. ¿Qué le envidiás más, Malfoy, las notas o que sea amiga mía?

Los rasgos de Malfoy se desfiguraron como si se hubiera atragantado con algo. Finalmente pudo balbucear: –No tengo ningún deseo de compararme con una deplorable sangresucia. Y mal podría envidiarle la amistad de alguien como _vos_. –el veneno del tono fue notorio en la última palabra.

Harry lo observó fijamente tratando de contener una sonrisa. _Pan comido_. –No me convencés. Hermione y Ron son de las mejores personas que he conocido. Morirían por mí y yo por ellos. _Eso_ es lealtad, Malfoy. Y de _eso_ tenés envidia.

–Crabbe y Goyle…

–… se echarían panza arriba para que los rasque cualquiera que les diera unas galletitas para perros. Oh, sí, esos dos sí que son especiales.

Draco no se dio cuenta de que se había puesto de pie y había caminado hasta la reja hasta que estuvo a unos pocos centímetros fuera del alcance de Potter.

–Crabbe y Goyle harían cualquier cosa que yo les pidiera.

–Igual que cualquier cocker spaniel bien entrenado. Te siguen a todas partes como perritos, aunque quizá no sean tan inteligentes. Y vos los usás. Cuando no tenés al lado a alguien grande y fuerte que te proteja, no valés nada.

El fastidio de Draco estaba transformándose en furia. Potter era _su_ prisionero, estaba bajo _su_ control. ¿Y se atrevía a hacerle frente y a desmerecerlo! sintió que las manos empezaban a temblarle, las cerró en puños, rogó que Potter no lo hubiese notado. –Vos tampoco valés nada sin tus amigos alrededor, Potter. –aulló.

Potter inclinó la cabeza a un costado, con expresión confiada y segura, a pesar de que los anteojos dañados se le balanceaban precariamente sobre el puente de la nariz. –Si tan seguro te sentís, Malfoy, devolveme la varita, dejame salir y enfrentame de igual a igual.

Las orejas de Draco se le habían encendido. Nada hubiera deseado más en ese momento que batirse a duelo con el insufrible hijo de puta, demostrarle que era mucho mejor… Pero no, se trataba de una treta, lo desafiaba para que le diera una oportunidad de escapar. _Vas a tener que esforzarte más, Potter. Con esta táctica no vas a conseguir nada._

Draco se obligó a respirar hondo. –Sin duda te gustaría que lo hiciera, ¿no, Potter?

Potter lanzó un resoplido. –En realidad lo que quiero ahora es un baño. ¿Dónde carajo se supone que vaya?

Draco torció el labio en una mueca desdeñosa. Levantó una mano y señaló hacia un agujero en el rincón más alejado del calabozo. –Todas las comodidades del hogar, Potter. Estoy seguro de que estos servicios son mejores que los que tienen los Weasley. –dijo alzando altanero la barbilla. _Chupate ésa_.

Nuevamente, Potter le dio la espalda y lo dejó boquiabierto. ¡El muy guacho se lo había hecho otra vez! ¿Cómo hacía para agarrarlo siempre con la guardia baja?

Draco dio media vuelta y se alejó unos pasos, confundido e irritado. No tenía ningún interés de observar a Potter mientras "iba"; trató de ignorar el ruido del chorro cayendo por el agujero. Se echó con poco decoro sobre los almohadones de la silla. Menos mal que su padre no estaba presente, puesto que le habría reprochado la posición tan poco apropiada.

Ya era casi de mañana, su estómago dejó oír algunos ruidos, extraño… puesto que no sentía hambre. Potter terminó con lo suyo y fue a sentarse a su lugar habitual.

Draco posó la vista en la pared frente a él. Quería vaciar la mente. Quería dejar de pensar en cuán enloquecedora se había vuelto la situación. Todavía faltaban tres semanas para el eclipse. ¿Cuánto se prolongaría la tarea de vigilancia que le habían asignado? Apenas habían pasado unas horas y habían sido terribles, ¿cómo, en el nombre de Merlín, se suponía que fuera a aguantar el resto? No había esperado que el compartir tanto tiempo con Potter terminara siendo divertido como un "piyama party", pero tampoco había anticipado que se mostraría tan beligerante.

Sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas por un ruidoso ¡crac!, Biddy se materializó ante él portando una bandeja cargada con jugo de calabaza, tostadas, panceta, fruta y, por supuesto, una tetera humeante.

–¡Joven amo Malfoy, señor! El ama Malfoy mandó a Biddy. El ama le pedió a Biddy que le recordara al joven amo que debe desayunar apropiadamente, señor.

Draco frunció el ceño. –No tengo hambre.

–Señor, el ama Malfoy insiste, señor. Y el amo Malfoy quiere que Biddy le diga al joven amo que el prisionero también tiene que comer, señor.

Draco notó entonces que había, por cierto, dos tazas y dos vasos junto a la jarra del jugo. Y también había dos platos. Draco revoleó los ojos, un Malfoy debe mostrarse siempre gentil. Sí, ¿pero quería decir eso que tenía que compartir con Potter el mismo desayuno que le traían a él? Biddy debería haber preparado dos bandejas distintas, _¿dónde se ha visto que el prisionero coma lo mismo que su captor?_ Suspiró. En ese momento no tenía fuerzas suficientes como para instruir a la elfa ignorante.

–¿El joven amo Malfoy necesita algo más de Biddy, señor?

Sacudió la cabeza. –No, podés irte.

–Sí, joven amo Malfoy, señor. –se inclinó para levantar la bandeja de la noche anterior donde reposaba la tetera llena de té frío.

Draco la observó, tirado sobre la silla la tenía a la misma altura de los ojos, nunca antes les había prestado demasiada atención a los elfos. Iba vestida con una funda de almohada decrépita, daba un aspecto de franco desamparo. No era un espectáculo que un Malfoy debiera rebajarse a contemplar. Pero, ahora que lo había notado, no había forma de tratar de fingir lo contrario. En el estado emocionalmente magullado en el que se encontraba, la elfa adquiría entidad en sus pensamientos, algo inusitado. No había sido su intención pronunciar lo que dijo a continuación, pero fue algo que de su mente se coló a su garganta. Quizá por primera vez en la historia, un Malfoy miró directo a los ojos de un elfo y dijo: –Gracias.

Las orejas de Biddy se alzaron de deleite y sus grandes ojos se humedecieron en los bordes. Con gran excitación en el tono replicó: –¡Oh joven amo Malfoy, señor! No tiene el joven amo por qué darlas, señor. Cualquier otra cosa que el joven amo necesite, no tiene más que llamar, señor. –hizo una profunda reverencia y se desvaneció con un agudo ¡crac!

Draco afirmó los pies sobre el suelo y se enderezó en su asiento, dándose cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer, y lo que Biddy había dicho. Lo menos que se podía decir era que había sido sorpresivo. Su padre lo hubiera desaprobado, naturalmente. Un Malfoy nunca agradece a un elfo. Las criaturas se volverían insolentes. Podían crearse ideas equivocadas, incluso llegar a pensar que eran merecedores de las gracias.

Biddy nunca le había informado que podía llamarla en cualquier momento si se le ofrecía algo. Por supuesto que la llamaría si precisaba algo. Con el permiso de ella o sin él. Y ella se hubiera hecho presente de inmediato, no era necesario que se le diera las gracias. Ésa era la función de los elfos domésticos. Pero el episodio había implicado algo distinto del servilismo crudo, Biddy había expresado su voluntaria disposición a servirlo. Completamente heterodoxo, pero casi que se sentía… _bien_. Quizá, sólo quizá… lo que había dicho Potter…

Harry miró a Malfoy. ¿Estaría delirando? Por un momento le había parecido que Malfoy le había agradecido a la elfa. Sí, tenía que ser que deliraba…

Malfoy debía de haber notado que lo observaba puesto que giró la cabeza y le espetó: –¿Qué mirás, Potter?

–Tuve una visión. Por un instante, muy breve por cierto, casi me pareciste un ser humano. No te inquietes, sin embargo, enseguida comprendí que debió de ser un espejismo de mi mente confundida. –cerró los ojos y se apoyó contra la pared a la espera de la siguiente acometida.

–¿Y vos que podrás saber, Potter?

Harry se incorporó y dio unos pasos. Había esperado otro tipo de ataque verbal. La mirada de Malfoy seguía siendo hostil pero había hablado con un tono mucho menos áspero. Más que agresivo había sonado… desconcertado.

–Distinción y gentileza, propia de los Malfoy. –prosiguió Draco– Actúo para estar a la altura de mi nombre.

–No fue precisamente _gentileza_ lo que tu padre usó con Dobby. Nunca vi en toda mi vida una forma más despreciable de tratar a una criatura viviente. –pensó para sus adentros _excepto quizá la forma en que los Dursley me trataron a mí._

–Mi padre simplemente demanda la lealtad y el respeto correspondientes a una persona de su mayestática grandeza. –dijo Draco con altanería, pero algo en su tono delataba cierta vacilación.

–¿Así que alguien de su_ mayestática grandeza_ tiene que recurrir a apalear a criaturas indefensas y a negarles alimento para demostrar su poderío? Tu padre es un enfermo.

–¡Mi padre es un gran hombre! –aulló Malfoy como un animal herido– Es un hombre altivo y digno que defiende una tradición de orgullo y honor familiar.

–¿Tradición de qué? ¿de crueldad?

La pasión encendida de Malfoy pareció desinflarse. –No esperaba que vos pudieras entenderlo.

Harry hizo gesto de asentimiento. –Mejor así, porque no creo que quisiera entenderlo. –¿qué era lo que había que entender, Lucius Malfoy era el Vil hijo de puta y Draco Malfoy era el Vil hijo de puta en ciernes. La tradición de los Malfoy era Slytherin en su máxima expresión, el uso inescrupuloso de la astucia y la codicia en la eterna búsqueda del poder. A cualquier costo, poco valor tenía la vida humana para ellos.

¿Y entonces por qué Malfoy le había dado las gracias a Biddy?

Debía de tratarse de un nuevo juego con intenciones probablemente oscuras, una nueva táctica de Malfoy. No obstante, el juego se apartaba de lo habitual, Harry sentía curiosidad de saber adónde podría conducirlos.

Malfoy se había acurrucado de nuevo en su asiento, movía uno de los pies adelante y atrás frotando el suelo, la vista fija en la bandeja del desayuno. Harry esperó pacientemente a que hiciera la siguiente movida.

–¿Querés un té?

–¿Qué? –preguntó Harry sin poder disimular la sorpresa.

–Sos tardo o qué. Te pregunté si querías un té. Se supone que te dé de comer, ¿no? A mí me da igual, pero no le vas a ser de utilidad a Ya Sabés Quién si te morís de hambre.

Malfoy no usaba el nombre de Voldemort, su padre tampoco, por cierto. Era un dato que podría ser de utilidad en el futuro, lo archivó en un recoveco de su cerebro. Pasó a ocuparse de lo que tenía entre manos en ese momento. –¿Té?

–¡No me hagas preguntártelo otra vez, Potter, o te lo voy a poner de sombrero!

–¿Tiene azúcar?

–¿Té con azúcar? No seas absurdo, es totalmente impropio endulzar el té. –pontificó Draco tal como su madre.

–Entonces no, gracias. Amargo no me gusta.

Draco lo miró un segundo con el rabillo del ojo. ¿A qué estaba jugando? Potter no podía decir una cosa así. Era tan… tan… No podía aceptarlo, no podía ser que su prisionero tuviera los mismos gustos que él… ¡Él era un Malfoy!

Sin decir palabra sirvió un poco de panceta y dos rebanadas de pan tostado en un plato y llenó uno de los vasos con jugo de calabaza. Potter lo observaba atentamente durante todo el procedimiento. Que hiciera lo que quisiera. –¿Una manzana o una naranja?

–No tengo hambre.

Draco suspiró y repitió insistente. –¿Manzana o naranja?

Una pausa. –Manzana.

En silencio, Draco llevó el plato y el vaso hasta la reja. Había un sector en el que los barrotes eran horizontales, a propósito para que pasara un plato servido.

Potter no se había movido. Malfoy golpeó repetidamente el suelo con un pie impaciente. –De nada te va a servir negarte a comer. –era como negociar con un nene caprichoso.

La respuesta vino con un tono pausado y altivo, una buena imitación del característico de Draco. –Oh, Malfoy... no tenía idea de que te preocuparas tanto por mi bienestar.

Draco casi dejó caer el plato y el vaso. Su cerebro protestó ante las burlonas implicancias. Nada podía estar más alejado de la verdad. Potter era su enemigo personal y enemigo de su familia. Lo odiaba con ardiente pasión. Replicó con el mismo tono que había usado Potter: –Nada de eso. Me limito a cumplir con las instrucciones. Te necesitamos vivo.

Potter. Se acercó a la reja con la vista hacia el suelo. Tomó el plato y el vaso y alzó la mirada. –Preferiría morir por propia decisión antes de permitir que Voldemort me pueda usar para sus abyectos propósitos. Incluso preferiría dejar que vos me mataras.

Draco no pudo apartar la mirada; detrás de los cristales de los lentes, los ojos de Potter eran dos esferas de llameante fuego verde, rebosantes de acusaciones no pronunciadas. Violentas emociones oprimieron el pecho de Draco: rencor, rabia… miedo.

Potter dio media vuelta y volvió a su lugar con el desayuno. Draco se quedó de pie sin moverse, se esforzó en respirar hondo, la banda de hierro que le aprisionaba el pecho se trocó en una sensación distinta, una especie de calor asfixiante, que le dificultaba la respiración. Y comprendió que lo que le estaba pasando era… que se sentía herido.

¿Cómo lo hacía Potter? ¿cómo hacía para hacerlo sentir así? ¿Por qué tenía que importarle lo que pensara de él? El Gryffindor era débil, tuvo que recordarse Draco. Estaba desarmado y encerrado, indefenso… y sin embargo era más fuerte de lo que Draco había sido nunca. Era aterrorizante. Finalmente se daba cuenta de que su rival siempre le sacaría ventaja, incluso en la peor de las circunstancias, y hasta el día de su muerte. Bueno… para eso había un plazo y Draco no sería responsable de lo que le pasara entonces… el pensamiento no lo hizo sentir mejor.

Potter, sentado en su lugar, jugaba con la manzana arrojándola de una mano a la otra con ágiles y diestros movimientos de muñeca.

Draco apretó la mandíbula irritado. –Es comida, Potter. No algo para jugar.

Potter le dio un mordisco a la manzana y retomó su juego. –Es las dos cosas.

Las mejillas le ardían. Era una batalla perdida. Nadie podía ser tan exasperante. Pero ya vendría el Señor Oscuro… sólo habría que esperar. Él sabría cómo quebrarlo… volvería a ser el lastimoso Gryffindor amante de los muggles que Draco siempre había odiado… sí, sólo había que esperar…

Pasaron horas en silencio, Draco no quería enredarse en otro cruce verbal y Potter por suerte no dijo nada. La manzana había sido dejada a un lado, la zona del mordisco se había oxidado y presentaba coloración marrón. El vapor había dejado de brotar por el pico de la tetera. Volvió Biddy y se llevó la bandeja. Durante todo ese tiempo Potter no se movió y permaneció callado. Igual Draco.

Draco estaba adormeciéndose cuando un siseo agudo lo puso en alerta. Se paró de inmediato, Potter estaba doblado sobre piso, agonía en el rostro, se había llevado la mano a la frente. –¿Qué te pasa? –preguntó sobresaltado.

Potter no respondió de inmediato. Finalmente retiró la mano de la frente y murmuró quedo: –Voldemort.

La puerta se abrió con un estruendo. Draco no tuvo que mirar para saber quién había llegado.

oOo


	4. La responsabilidad del deber

Traducción al castellano, autorizada por la autora, del original en inglés **Eclipse**.

Autora: Mijan

A joker's dance before the king,  
>Jangling beads, and silver rings.<br>Close your eyes and bare the sound,  
>Jumping up - falling down.<br>(Indigo Girls)

La danza del bufón ante el rey

Cascabeles y anillos de plata

Cierra los ojos y libera el sonido

Salta y vuelve a caer.

(Indigo Girls)

**Eclipse **

**Capítulo 4 – La responsabilidad del deber**

Las brillantes punteras de las botas negras asomando bajo el ruedo de la toga, luego las manos escamosas y finalmente la cara más horripilante que Draco hubiera jamás visto. Saltó poniéndose de pie de inmediato, no podía permanecer sentado en presencia de un mago tan poderoso. El aire se contrajo en invisibles arrugas de energía oscura. Sintió que se le erizaban los vellos del brazo. Se aplastó contra la pared para abrirle paso al Señor Oscuro.

En la celda, Potter estaba poniéndose de pie, el rostro distorsionado como si algo doloroso lo cegara. Draco supuso que era la cicatriz la que causaba la reacción. Potter no se mantuvo contra la pared, se adelantó un paso en dirección a la reja. Pero no pudo avanzar más.

Extendiendo los labios en una especie de perversa sonrisa, Voldemort sacó la varita y la sacudió en dirección al prisionero. _¡Prohibito!_

Fue cual si una mano gigantesca e invisible lo hubiese asido. Potter fue propulsado volando contra la pared del fondo, brazos y piernas abiertos en cruz de san Andrés. Los grilletes colgantes cobraron vida y se cerraron alrededor de las muñecas y los tobillos.

Trató de forcejear pero las cadenas se retrotrajeron dentro del muro, fijándolo e inmovilizándolo en la posición. Otro movimiento distraído de varita conjuró un trapo que fue a amordazar al cautivo.

Voldemort se guardó la varita en un bolsillo. –Malfoy, abra la puerta. –Draco se volvió aterrado hacia la repisa para buscar la llave pero Lucius se le había adelantado. Su padre abrió la puerta y se hizo a un costado brindándole paso a su señor con una reverencia.

El Señor Oscuro se aproximó a Potter como una araña a un insecto atrapado en su tela. –Señor Potter, qué bueno tenerlo con nosotros para tan extraordinaria ocasión. –la voz había sonado sibilante, oscura, despiadada. El poder que emanaba de él era arrollador, Draco comprendió por qué su padre había elegido ponerse a su servicio.

Aunque tenía los movimientos muy restringidos, Potter estaba haciendo un muy buen trabajo mostrando lo complacido que se sentía de estar allí. Se retorcía y forcejeaba con los grilletes, el metal le mordía cortante la piel de las muñecas. Los ojos le centellaban desafiantes, de dolor, de desprecio y de puro, prístino odio. Comparada con ésta, las miradas que le había dirigido a Draco durante años se hubieran dicho afectuosas.

–Oh, vamos, Potter. Éste ha de ser un evento glorioso. Debería sentirse honrado de tomar parte de él. –Voldemort empezó a dar pasos ida y vuelta delante del chico.

Draco miró de reojo a su padre, de pie cual centinela observaba lo que ocurría en la celda con atención pero también con cierto distanciamiento. Draco acomodó su postura imitándolo.

Voldemort continuaba con su monólogo. –Se podría decir que casi me hizo un favor esa noche en el cementerio cuando escapó con su resplandeciente traslador. En ese momento, recuperar mi cuerpo y la mayor parte de mis poderes parecía un objetivo más que deseable. Lo habría matado y todo hubiera quedado ahí. Sin embargo, matarlo hubiera sido un error o al menos no la decisión ideal. –se detuvo y dio un paso aproximándosele.

Potter mostraba perlas de sudor en la frente y los anteojos se le habían deslizado hasta casi la punta de la nariz.

–Ud. me sacó algo, Potter. Poder. Soy consciente de que es Ud. un mago poderoso, pero mucho de ese poder no le pertenece. Ahora, yo he de recuperarlo. –estiró una mano y extendió un dedo largo y lo posó sobre la cicatriz.

Los ojos se cerraron apretados y todo el cuerpo de Potter se puso rígido. Los dientes se clavaron en la mordaza y las mandíbulas se le tensaron. Pero no emitió sonido alguno.

Draco frunció el ceño. Ya sabía que la cicatriz de Potter tenía algún tipo de conexión con el Señor Oscuro, recordaba algunos episodios en la escuela relacionados con eso. Pero no era consciente de que el vínculo fuera tan significativo. Era algo sumamente inquietante.

Finalmente, el Señor Oscuro retiró el dedo y retomó su andar de un lado al otro. Potter se aflojó ostensiblemente, la respiración se le tornó jadeante.

–Dentro de veinte días habrá un eclipse total de luna. Un fenómeno astronómico que trae siempre aparejado un alto potencial mágico. He descubierto un poderoso hechizo que fue usado por grandes magos del pasado para absorber el poder de sus enemigos. El hechizo requiere los altos niveles de magia del eclipse y de una poción, uno de cuyos ingredientes es su sangre. ¿No es acaso fascinante, Potter? Volverá a sangrar para mí, para satisfacer mis propósitos.

Potter se sacudió violentamente. El Señor Oscuro rió. Una risa aguda muy desagradable. Draco sintió un escalofrío y se apretó contra la pared.

–La noche del eclipse, –prosiguió el Señor Oscuro– yo tomaré la poción. Cuando la luz de la luna vaya ocultándose, la magia y la vida irán abandonándolo. Y con la oscuridad creciente, se acrecentarán mis poderes. –se volvió dramáticamente hacia Potter, una mueca desdeñosa en los labios– Cuando la última luz desaparezca, Ud morirá y yo habré recuperado todo mi poder. –la mueca cambió a una sonrisa pérfida– Voy a disfrutar verlo morir.

Potter dejó escapar un gruñido.

–Con el poder que extraeré de Ud. ya nadie podrá detenerme. ¿Y qué piensa que haré primero que nada? –la voz había cambiado a una especie de sonsonete. –Iré con mis mortífagos a destruir Hogwarts.

Potter abrió grandes los ojos y dejó oír otro gruñido.

–Oh, sí, Potter. Hogwarts se desplomará. Hasta la última piedra. Y morirán todos los sangresucias. Y será Ud. el que lo habrá hecho posible.

Potter volvió a sacudirse violentamente, se empezaba a distinguir sangre a la altura de las muñecas, la mordaza debía de habérsele aflojado un poco puesto que el gruñido pasó a ser un aullido amortiguado.

–No se trastorne tanto. –dijo Voldemort burlón– Al menos Ud. estará con sus amigos sangresucias y con sus padres. Ahora comprenderá que el sacrificio de ellos fue en vano. ¡Cuán tontos fueron!

Potter luchó contra la mordaza y logró articular unas palabras que si bien le salieron amortiguadas y bastante deformadas, se oyeron inconfundibles. –¡Morite y chupame un huevo!

–Veo que tiene que aprender modales, muchacho. –escupió Voldemort y sacó la varita. _–¡Crucio!_

La espalda se le arqueó de golpe, la cabeza chocó contra la pared. Los músculos del cuello protruyeron como si fueran a estallar, las manos se le crisparon como garras grotescas, las extremidades se le sacudían como respondiendo a hilos invisibles. Como una marioneta extravagante, Potter vibraba en sus ataduras metálicas. Los cabellos empapados en sudor se le adherían en cúmulos negros en la frente y en el cuello, los anteojos volaron disparados en una de las convulsiones. La boca trataba de abrirse como para gritar, la mordaza retenía casi todos los sonidos.

Y Draco observaba aterrado.

El Señor Oscuro reía con demoníaco deleite ante el escalofriante espectáculo. Transcurrieron minutos eternos hasta que se decidió a levantar la maldición. El cuerpo colapsó inerte, maltrecho y agostado retenido por los grilletes contra el muro. El Señor Oscuro se permitió un satisfecho gesto de asentimiento. –Quizá ahora aprenda a no proferir obscenidades ofensivas.

Guardó la varita y salió de la celda. Lucius le puso cerrojo a la puerta de inmediato.

Draco tragó y se acomodó en posición de firmes. De repente, la idea de recibir las honras del Señor Oscuro se había vuelto mucho más intimidante. Trató de serenarse. Esto era lo que siempre había deseado. Le iban a mostrar reconocimiento por su tarea. Potter sólo había recibido su merecido y era el momento de Draco para capitalizar la gloria.

El Señor Oscuro se le aproximó, Draco hizo una reverencia respetuosa, conservó la mirada baja.

–Joven Malfoy, –comenzó a decir pausadamente Voldemort– ha cumplido con una tarea que me ayudará a recobrar todo mi poder. Por ello ha de recibir una recompensa. El nombre Malfoy ha estado durante largo tiempo a mi servicio y Ud. con sus acciones ha ratificado el honor de ese nombre.

De reojo, Draco miraba hacia la celda, hacia la silueta marchita de Potter, tratando de avizorar algún signo de vida. ¿Acaso había perdido el juicio? El mismísimo Señor Oscuro se estaba dirigiendo a él y él, preocupado, echando miradas furtivas al cuerpo de su enemigo jurado. Apretó los ojos y trató de concentrarse en las palabras de su futuro Señor. Abrió los ojos y los fijó en las punteras brillantes de las botas negras que asomaban por debajo de la toga.

–Cuando Potter esté muerto, será Ud. admitido en las filas de los mortífagos como reconocimiento por su contribución. Será el más joven de los mortífagos a mi servicio. Dudé al principio cuando su padre presentó la solicitud, pero Ud. ha sabido demostrar su valía. –su voz se tornó más grave– Asegúrese de honrar la confianza que deposito en Ud.

Draco comprendió que correspondía una contestación. Sin levantar los ojos articuló con la mayor claridad posible: –Sí, mi Señor.

El Señor Oscuro pareció complacido. Dio media vuelta y partió hacia la salida. Lucius le dirigió un gesto de aprobación, le entregó a Draco la llave de la celda y marchó también, en pos de su señor.

Sin darse vuelta, el Señor Oscuro hizo un movimiento distraído de varita por encima del hombro. En la celda, los grilletes liberaron a Potter y la mordaza se desvaneció. El cuerpo cayó inerte al suelo. Los pasos de Voldemort y de su padre se fueron alejando y finalmente se oyó el ruido de la puerta de los sótanos que se cerraba.

Draco se acercó lentamente a la reja con la mirada fija en el cuerpo inmóvil sobre el suelo. Potter le había hecho frente al Señor Oscuro. Incluso amarrado y amordazado, lo había desafiado a los ojos. Así le había ido, naturalmente, el Señor Oscuro era mucho más poderoso. Se lo tenía merecido. Desafiar al más grande mago de la época tenía un costo y Potter lo había pagado. Se lo tenía merecido… bien m… Miró la llave en su mano y comprendió entonces que Potter era un prisionero peligroso, el propio Señor Oscuro había tomado recaudos antes de entrar… sí, Potter era una amenaza… no se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento.

¡Y estaba admitiendo que Potter era poderoso! Siempre había sabido que era cierto, subconscientemente al menos, no era algo que uno estuviera dispuesto a reconocer, tratándose de un rival. Las implicancias de una tal admisión no eran precisamente deseables. Poder… el chico que yacía boca abajo en la celda lo tenía. Obviamente no tanto como el Señor Oscuro, pero era innegable que había poder en él. Y el poder era merecedor de respeto o de temor. La revelación tan repentina lo hizo estremecer.

Se le planteaba un dilema, ¿qué hacer a continuación? Una parte de él le gritaba que fuera a ver si Potter seguía vivo, que se asegurara de que se iba a recuperar; otra parte lo instaba a huir al rincón más apartado posible para poder restablecerse, hasta que su mente convulsionada se recuperara de la terrible escena que le había tocado presenciar. Ninguna de las dos opciones lo conformaba. Las dos tenían sabor a miedo, miedo por Potter, miedo de Potter.

Respiró hondo. ¿Acaso no era su obligación mantener a Potter vivo para el Señor Oscuro? Lo que significaba que debía asegurarse de que siguiera vivo.

Las manos le temblaban tanto que casi dejó caer la llave cuando la insertó en la cerradura. Se aproximó a la figura yaciente con desconfianza. Potter estaba boca abajo, pero tenía la cabeza ligeramente ladeada, Draco alcanzaba a distinguir un pómulo hundido, la suave curva de la mandíbula, la leve marca de la patilla de los ausentes anteojos sobre la sien. Lo que no distinguía era signo alguno de vida. El miedo a una potencial amenaza se desvaneció y dio paso a una ansiedad atenazante, ¡Potter podía estar muerto!

Draco se arrodilló a su lado y lo hizo girar. La otra mejilla estaba magullada por el golpe al caer y tenía sangre en la comisura de los labios.

–¡Maldición, Potter, despertate! –le acercó la mejilla a la boca, pudo percibir el débil aliento cálido de la respiración sobre la piel; le tomó la muñeca entre los dedos, el pulso era apenas aparente, pero estaba vivo.

Suspiró aliviado y de inmediato se horrorizó por sentirse aliviado. ¿Por qué se preocupaba por Potter? ¿Por qué…? ¡Ah, sí, claro! Porque el Señor Oscuro lo necesitaba vivo. La futura gloria de Draco dependía de que el Señor Oscuro pudiera sacarle provecho a Potter. Era por eso. Perfectamente aceptable.

–_Sí, seguí repitiéndote eso, si hasta es posible que te convenzas y todo._ –ironizó una vocecita impertinente desde un rincón de su cabeza. Draco la acalló airado.

Sacó un pañuelo de un bolsillo, lo apuntó con la varita y pronunció: _–¡Aquamenti!_ –brotó un chorro de agua que embebió el género.

Se inclinó y le apartó el flequillo de la frente, se echó hacia atrás espantado. ¡La cicatriz se había abierto! ¿Había sido debido al _Cruciatus_? Se quedó mirándola unos momentos y observó que se iba cerrando hasta recuperar la forma de la fina línea serrada que le resultaba tan conocida.

Tentado por una extraña curiosidad, estiró un dedo para tocarla… la cicatriz legendaria… pero no se animó a establecer el contacto. No podía entender por qué, pero sentía que el tocarla habría sido una especie de violación imperdonable. Se recriminó por sólo haberlo considerado. Apretó el pañuelo contra la frente de Potter, cubriendo la cicatriz.

Harry estaba acostado de espaldas sobre el césped humedecido de rocío. Podía sentir la suave brisa sobre la piel, el rumor de los árboles meciéndose… vio la cara de Draco Malfoy por encima de la suya, tenía la frente arrugada por la preocupación. ¿Por qué estaría preocupado? En el cielo, por encima del hombro del chico, pudo distinguir la luna llena iluminando con su brillo la noche. Y de repente… ya no estaba llena… le faltaba un pedazo en la parte inferior… un pedazo que iba agrandándose a cada segundo. La cara de Malfoy cambiaba, los rasgos de preocupación pasaban a mostrar dolor, parecía que estuviera a punto de echarse a llorar. La luz se iba mitigando… pero no sólo la luz… sentía que su vida también se iba apagando… El sueño se disolvió, sentía la mano de Malfoy en la mejilla…

Una presión fresca sobre la frente. Un contraste placentero, el resto del cuerpo parecía arderle. ¿Dónde estaba? No podía acordarse. ¿Por qué se había desmayado? ¿Y por qué le dolía todo? Y entonces todo le volvió, Voldemort. El _Cruciatus_. ¿Durante cuánto tiempo había sostenido la maldición? Le había parecido una eternidad.

Poco a poco el suelo debajo de él dejó de mecerse y se dio cuenta de que apenas si respiraba. Trató de aspirar una buena bocanada pero el esfuerzo resultó en un ataque de tos. Los pulmones parecían abrasársele y sentía un gusto metálico en la boca. ¡Estupendo!

El frescor de la frente fue desplazándose, a una mejilla, a la comisura… Debía de haber alguien más con él… Malfoy… sólo podía tratarse de Malfoy…

Con cierta dificultad abrió los ojos, la celda parecía girar a su alrededor, gimió y volvió a cerrar los ojos, el suelo reinició el vaivén acunante.

–¡Potter! ¡Reaccioná, Potter! –la voz de Malfoy era imperativa, pero también ansiosa.

Harry dejó oír otro gemido.

–¡Potter! ¡En nombre de Merlín, despertate! –era una orden, conminante.

Harry abrió lentamente los ojos. La cara de Malfoy mostraba gran preocupación. Era alarmante ¡y le estaba enjugando la cara con un paño húmedo! Abrió la boca para espetarle que qué carajo estaba haciendo, pero le dio otro ataque de tos… y más sabor espeso a sangre en la boca.

Malfoy le posó una mano sobre el pecho. –Quedate quieto. Si te movés es peor.

Estaba demasiado confundido como para discutir, asintió apenas y la cabeza le empezó a dar vueltas a mayor velocidad. Cerró los ojos haciendo una mueca. Draco le fue palpando cuidadosamente la circunferencia de la cabeza, de repente tocó un punto que le produjo un intenso dolor lancinante, trató de apartarse de la agresión. Malfoy repitió con firmeza. –Quedate quieto.

Harry abrió los ojos, vio con pánico que Malfoy había sacado la varita, lo apuntaba y pronunciaba algo en voz muy baja. La cabeza dejó de dolerle y de darle vueltas.

–¿Dónde aprendiste eso? –preguntó con un hilo de voz.

–Es una historia larga. –fue la réplica cortante.

–Tengo tiempo, no tengo nada mejor que hacer.

Draco revoleó los ojos. –Estás medio muerto pero conservás el sarcasmo intacto. –bajó la vista y lo miró. Suspiró resignado. –Durante el verano salía a jugar al jardín, solía volver con algunos raspones y pequeñas lastimaduras, mi padre me amonestaba siempre, decía que con tantas magulladuras parecía un sirviente. Así que aprendí a curármelas. ¿Estás contento ahora?

Harry trató de encogerse de hombros, pero el movimiento le produjo una onda dolorosa y otro ataque de tos, torció los labios. –¿No parezco la viva imagen del contento?

Draco no hizo caso de la ironía. –Será mejor que te sientes. De lo contrario te vas a ahogar con tu propia sangre.

Harry trató de obedecer pero a mitad de camino volvió a marearse. Unas manos lo sostuvieron para que no volviera a caerse. Malfoy lo ayudó a sentarse y a estabilizarse. Harry pensó entonces que el golpe en la cabeza había sido muy duro y lo había trastornado severamente. ¿Malfoy lo estaba tratando como a un ser humano? ¿Lo estaba ayudando? ¡No podía ser! Malfoy no quería ayudarlo. ¡Él era la causa de que estuviera metido en todo ese lío! Estaba haciendo todo eso para que no se le muriera el premio de Voldemort.

A pesar de que estaba hecho un desastre y de que nada de lo que hiciera podía mejorarlo, trató de acomodarse un poco la ropa para dar una mejor presencia delante de Malfoy. El movimiento le provocó una punzada dolorosísima en el hombro.

Malfoy frunció el ceño. –Tu hombro. – dijo señalando con el índice.

–¿Qué pasa con mi hombro? – dijo alejándolo defensivo.

Draco hizo un gesto exasperado. –Dejame verlo.

–¡Sí, claro! ¡Vos fuiste el que me lo apuñalaste y ahora querés…! –otro ataque de tos y más sangre.

Malfoy adquirió una expresión seria. –También tenemos que hacer algo para solucionar eso.

–Sos brillante para expresar lo obvio. –intercaló Harry entre jadeos.

–¡Merlín, Potter! Incluso cuando alguien trata de ayudarte seguís reaccionando como un pelotudo. –se quejó Malfoy con tono frustrado.

Estiró una mano para descubrirle el hombro, Harry giró para alejarse. ¡Pero qué le pasaba a este chico?

Lo miró a la cara y se dio cuenta de lo que le pasaba. Si una vez le pegaste a un animal, te va a tener desconfianza siempre. Con los elfos pasaba algo parecido. La misma desconfianza era la que mostraba la cara de Potter. Era comprensible. Si había sido Draco el que le había causado la herida, ¿por qué iba a permitirle que se la curara?

Harry finalmente controló los jadeos y pudo decir: –Perdón, pero el concepto de un Malfoy tratando de ayudarme por motivos meramente altruistas es una poción difícil de tragar. El único motivo por el que estás acá y no afuera sentado en tu silla riéndote es porque muerto no te sirvo de nada.

Draco vaciló, Potter era muy perceptivo. Sonaba tan mal cuando era él el que se lo decía. –¿Y a vos sí te va a servir morirte?

–No es una herida grave.

–Viene empeorando. Es probable que esté infectada. Y una infección puede matarte.

Harry abrió grandes los ojos. ¿Malfoy le había estado prestando la atención suficiente como para notarlo? Era cierto, había ido poniéndose peor y no sería raro que estuviera infectada. No le gustaba para nada la idea de que el Slytherin la anduviera toqueteando. Pero debía admitir que sus opciones, tal como estaban las cosas, era más que limitadas. Asintió.

Sin agregar palabra, Draco le hizo sacar el brazo de la manga de la toga. Harry se contrajo de dolor. Draco esperó unos instantes hasta que se le hubo pasado. Con gran delicadeza hizo a un lado el cuello del pulóver… Manos impresionantes, tuvo que admitir Harry, manos de buscador… con algunos callos pero rápidas y precisas. En cierto modo parecidas a las suyas, pero menos nudosas. Lo siguiente que vio casi lo hizo desmayar.

La herida tenía un aspecto espantoso. Toda la zona que la rodeaba estaba muy inflamada, los labios tenían una coloración negra, gangrenosa y el centro supuraba algo verdoso, espeso y fétido. Sintió arcadas y apartó la vista.

–¡Biddy! –resonó la voz de Malfoy.

Un segundo después la elfa se materializó a su lado. –¡Joven amo Malfoy, señor! –chilló eufórica– ¿El joven amo llamó a Biddy, señor? ¿Que es lo que el joven amo…? –se interrumpió abruptamente al notar la expresión de la cara de Draco, giró la cabeza y vio la herida. Los ojos se le dilataron aterrados. –¡Joven amo Malfoy, señor! Harr… el prisionero está herido… ¿Biddy debe ir a avisarle al amo Malfoy?

–¡No! –gritó Draco, quizá demasiado repentinamente, enseguida recobró un tono más normal. –Esto es mi responsabilidad; si mi padre se enterara de que algo anda mal, se disgustaría. Debo solucionar el problema por mi cuenta.

La elfa hizo una reverencia. –Biddy no desea que el joven amo se vea en dificultades, señor. Biddy guardará el secreto.

–Bien. Andá al armario donde guardo las pociones. Hay una caja con la etiqueta: "Pociones medicinales", traémela de inmediato.

–Sí, joven amo, señor. –desapareció en el acto.

Hubo unos momentos de silencio entre los dos. Harry habló primero. –¿Cuánto tiempo me tuvo bajo el _Cruciatus_?

Draco alzó la cabeza algo bruscamente y consideró la pregunta. Potter había usado un tono tan casual… y el incidente había estado a punto de matarlo. Había magos que habían quedado catatónicos después de pasar por una experiencia similar. –Dos minutos, quizá tres. –respondió llanamente.

–Fue más largo que la última vez.

–¿La última vez? –preguntó Draco con sorpresa.

–Ah, claro… vos no sabés. Fue al final del Torneo de los Tres Magos. Tu padre debe de haberte contado algo, debe de haberte dicho que Voldemort me tenía pero que yo tuve suerte y me pude escapar… seguramente no te contó la parte de que me tuvieron atado y de que me torturaron con _Cruciatus_.

–¿Pasaste por esto dos veces y seguís vivo? –la voz de Draco tenía una nota de incredulidad, pero más que nada estaba cargada de asombro.

–Sí, por supuesto… el increíble… el indestructible Harry Potter. Podés pegarle todas las veces que quieras, pero siempre rebota y vuelve. –dijo Harry con amargura– Pero es lo que me merezco… ¿o no?

Draco no dijo nada. Por supuesto… era lo que él pensaba… y era cierto, ¿o no? El muy imbécil se tenía merecido todo el tormento que al Señor Oscuro se le antojara aplicarle… el deber de Draco era mantenerlo vivo para el siguiente round. No es que tuviera que gustarle, pero era su responsabilidad. –Bueno… con todo lo que le hiciste durante tantos años, ¿qué otra cosa era de esperarse? –Draco se sentó con las piernas cruzadas– Le faltaste al respeto en la cara… ¿quién puede ser tan necio como para un alarde como ése?

Harry tenía la mirada fija en la pared opuesta, ninguna expresión particular en el rostro. Habló en voz baja y con más amargura, si cabe. –El que no tiene otra arma que el alarde.

Draco frunció la frente. –¿Arma? Supongo que no habrás pensado que tenías alguna posibilidad de resistirte, de presentarle pelea. No podías moverte, no podías hablar.

–Quizá no… –la cara se le iluminó– pero me las arreglé para que le llegara a Voldemort el insulto y el mensaje que lo acompañaba.

–¿Y qué mensaje es ése?

Harry lo miró. Lo tenía muy cerca, incluso sin anteojos podía verlo bastante nítido, era evidente que estaba confundido y que el nombre de Voldemort lo asustaba, lo hacía replegarse como un caballo que se encabrita y retrocede ante una serpiente. Todos le temían a Voldemort, incluso sus seguidores, los que le entregaban una vida de servilismo a cambio de unas migajas de poder. Sí, Draco tenía miedo. Lo miró fijamente a los ojos grises. Draco le sostuvo la mirada sin pestañear.

–El mensaje es… que no le tengo miedo. Si termino pereciendo quiero que sepa que nunca pudo subyugarme completamente.

–Eso no tiene sentido, Potter. Si te mata, el que perdiste sos vos. No importa si lo enfrentaste con valentía o no. Creo que el golpe que te diste en la cabeza debió de haber sido más dañino de lo que yo pensaba.

Bajo la impasible expresión de Malfoy, Harry creyó adivinar que, a pesar de que sostenía lo contrario, el Slytherin sí le veía sentido al argumento. Sacudió apenas la cabeza sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos. –Quiere mi vida, pero con la misma intensidad quiere mi miedo. El miedo es una forma pervertida del respeto. Y Voldemort no me merece ningún respeto.

–Es más fuerte que vos, Potter. –aseveró Draco con determinación– Es el más fuerte de todos los magos vivos. Cualquiera que tenga algo de sentido común sabe que no le conviene enfrentarlo. Todos menos vos. Y va a obtener de vos tu miedo y tu vida. Puede obtener cualquier cosa que se le antoje. Eso es fortaleza.

–Hay diferencia entre fortaleza y poder. Pero no creo que vos puedas entenderlo.

Los huecos de la nariz se le dilataron por el insulto. –¿Por qué no tratás de explicármelo al menos?

–Es la diferencia que existe entre forzar a las personas a la sumisión para satisfacer la propia ambición y estar dispuesto a mantenerse incólume, asentado firme en tus principios, aunque eso te signifique sacrificar todo. El poder se esfuma, no tiene lealtad, ni valor. La fortaleza es una virtud, no una recompensa. Es algo que nadie puede quitarte, muere junto con vos. No puede despojarme de mi fortaleza. Podrá ejercer poder sobre mí, pero me niego a tenerle miedo.

En algún lugar de las entrañas de Draco brotó un escozor que fue creciendo y como un estremecimiento le trepó por el pecho, la columna y el cuello hasta alcanzar la cabeza. Se le erizaron los cabellos. Entendía lo que Potter había explicado. No era estúpido. Pero tampoco había perdido el juicio. Era natural que se le tuviera miedo al Señor Oscuro. Sólo un desequilibrado que no sabía lo que le convenía podía enfrentársele sin tenerle miedo. Potter era poderoso, lo admitía, pero contra el Señor Oscuro no le alcanzaba ni para empezar. ¿Cómo podía ser tan temerario?

–Nobles, valientes palabras de un hombre que va a morir.

–Vos le tenés miedo.

–Eso es totalmente ridículo, Potter. –había querido que sonara rudo, no le salió.

–No es ridículo, es obvio. No te animás siquiera a decir el nombre en voz alta.

–¡Por respeto! –protestó Draco.

–¿Y entonces por qué haces una mueca cada vez que yo digo el nombre de Voldemort?

Muy a su pesar, Draco no pudo evitar la mueca. –No es por eso, es sólo que…

–Decilo.

–¿Qué cosa?

–Decí su nombre.

–Potter, estás empeñado en… es como si deliberadamente…

–¡Voldemort!

–No hagas eso… –se escandalizó Draco retrocediendo.

–¡Voldemort!

–¡Basta…!

–¡Decilo! –insistió implacable pero se le originó un nuevo ataque de tos y volvió a subirle sangre a la boca. Se la tragó y se esforzó por contener las náuseas.

Draco estaba demasiado convulsionado para notarlo. –Yo… yo…

–No podés, ¿no es cierto?

Draco apretó los puños. –¡Mi padre me enseñó que es una insensatez faltarle al respeto al Señor Oscuro!

Harry asintió. –Porque tu padre también le tiene miedo.

–¡No es cierto! –explotó Draco– Mi padre sabe rendir propio respeto cuando es debido. Alguien de la grandeza del Señor Oscuro se ha ganado ese honor.

Harry apretó los ojos y se tomó un instante para inspirar profundo. –Los seguidores de Voldemort no le tienen respeto, le tienen miedo… porque saben que si lo hacen enojar, los va a matar. Tu padre es un esclavo de Voldemort más de lo que Biddy lo es de vos.

Draco apretó las mandíbulas indignado. Pero habló con un tono que casi sonaba a súplica. El aullido del predador se había trocado en el plañir de la presa herida. –¡El Señor Oscuro premia a sus fieles seguidores con poder y honores!

–No, él sólo toma. Te usa… y a tu padre y a todos. Si dejaras de prestarle utilidad te desecharía por inservible. Exactamente como a mí.

Draco hubiera querido mostrar impasividad pero sus ojos rebosaban de tormento. –No… –susurró.

–Sabés que es verdad. Puedo verlo en tu cara.

–No hagas eso. –volvió la cabeza a un lado.

Furia… tenés que mostrarle furia. Complica las cosas, busca problemas… es lo que hacen los que son como él. No tienen idea de cómo funcionan las cosas… no saben de poder, ni de honor, ni de lo que significa forjarse un nombre. ¡Es un Gryffindor! Se aprovecha porque sabe que no puedo dejarlo morir. Me tiene envidia… esta destinado a morir… yo, a tener poder y prestigio. ¡Voldemort me va a dar honor! A mí, el mortífago que capturó a Harry Potter. Seré el más favorecido de sus servidores.

¿Servidores? No, eso es lo que Potter quiere hacerme pensar. No es así. Adeptos. Adeptos del Señor Oscuro.

–Los adeptos del Señor Oscuro serán generosamente recompensados, Potter. Vos te resistís a admitir que elegiste el lado de los perdedores.

Harry encogió el hombro sano. –Creé lo quieras, Malfoy. Al menos cuando me muera, sea que ocurra pronto o no, voy a saber que no muero como esclavo.

Potter volvió a mirar fijo a la pared. Draco aprovechó para estudiarle la cara. La expresión era dura, la piel grisácea estaba cubierta de sudor y de suciedad. Los labios ligeramente entreabiertos, muy pálidos, seguía sin respirar del todo bien. Con la fuerza y convicción con las que había defendido sus ideas, Draco casi se había olvidado de lo maltrecho que estaba. Era casi admirable… casi. Biddy no demoraría mucho más… mientras tanto…

Le arrojó el paño húmedo sobre la falda. –Limpiate la cara, la tenés mugrienta.

Lo observó limpiarse con cuidado, la mejilla escoriada debía de ser dolorosa. Se pasó el paño por el puente de la nariz y por la frente, luego la nuca y el cuello. Levantó el brazo para estrujar el paño sobre la cabeza y algunas gotas cayeron sobre el pelo y otras sobre el pulóver. La muñeca quedó expuesta, muy menuda, con las marcas de las abrasiones, en partes estaban en carne viva, había algunos rastros de sangre.

Draco se miró sus propias muñecas. Su piel siempre había sido muy delicada, no había forcejeado como Potter, pero esa noche que había pasado encadenado no había dejado únicamente cicatrices emocionales, podía observar unas tenues estrías ligeramente más oscuras. A pesar del cuidado que ponía siempre en su aspecto personal, Draco había optado por no curar esas lastimaduras con magia. Había querido que persistieran como un recordatorio de esa noche, que le sirvieran como lección para que nunca más en su vida tuviera que volver a encontrarse en una situación semejante. Las marcas en las muñecas, otra cosa que tenía en común con Potter.

–¿Qué pasó con mis anteojos?

Malfoy se estiró un poco sobre el suelo, los recuperó y se los devolvió colocándoselos en la mano. Harry los alzó para estudiarlos de cerca con los ojos entrecerrados. Los cristales no estaban en tal mal estado pero una de las patillas estaba muy torcida. Harry suspiró resignado y se los colgó del cuello del pulóver. Ya se iba a ocupar de enderezarlos después, todo indicaba que iba a disponer de mucho tiempo.

Un fuerte crac anunció el regreso de Biddy. –Joven amo Malfoy, señor. Biddy encontró todo esto. ¿El joven amo va a necesitar algo más, señor?

–No, dejá todo ahí. –dijo con tono algo distanciado.

–Sí, joven amo, señor. –los frascos tintinearon un poco cuando Biddy depositó la caja sobre el suelo.

–Gracias, Biddy.

La elfa le sonrió con adoración. –El joven amo las merece, señor. El joven amo no tiene sino que hacerle saber a Biddy si se le ofrece algo más, señor. –encantada le hizo una reverencia y desapareció.

Mientras inspeccionaba el contenido de la caja captó de reojo a Potter que lo miraba con las cejas levantadas denotando sorpresa… y aprobación. Antes de que pudiera evitarlo, se sonrojó de orgullo. No se trataba de que buscara la aprobación de Potter, ni tampoco la quería… si uno iba al caso. Su objetivo era la aprobación de su padre. Potter era algo con lo que podía jugar hasta tanto el Señor Oscuro dispusiera de él a su antojo. Eso era. Draco tenía la oportunidad de probar jueguitos psicológicos, agradecerle a la elfa era una forma de confundir a Potter fingiendo ser generoso. Los Gryffindors son crédulos. Potter iba a ser más susceptible a futuros ataques, sólo le estaba dando sedal para que mordiera con más fuerza el anzuelo. Era sólo una nueva táctica predatoria.

–_Todavía estás tratando de convencerte… se ve._ –la vocecita insolente había vuelto– _¡Ya te había dicho que te callaras la boca! _–la recriminó Draco.

Sacó un frasco con un líquido azul cobalto y lo observó con atención a la luz tenue, estaba lleno hasta la mitad, lo puso aparte. Luego tomó otro frasco que contenía un líquido rojo y estudió el rótulo.

Harry lo observaba con curiosidad pero también algo nervioso. Seguía respirando mal y sabía que necesitaba ayuda, porque se estaba poniendo peor. Su desconfianza alcanzó un máximo cuando Malfoy destapó los frascos, volcó el líquido rojo sobre el líquido azul y luego le pasó la mezcla diciéndole: –Bebételo.

Harry se ahogó. –¿Vos esperás que me tome eso que acabás de mezclar? –sabía que Malfoy era muy bueno en Pociones, pero todo tenía un límite.

–La poción azul es un remedio para las enfermedades pulmonares y la dificultad respiratoria; la roja es para controlar el sangrado interno. Confía en mí.

Harry lo miró perplejo. En la mente se le atropellaban mil maneras insolentes distintas de explicarle a Malfoy por qué no era sensato que confiara en él, no obstante se daba cuenta de que si se negaba a la ayuda, sus posibilidades de mejorarse se reducían a cero. Necesitaba que lo ayudara… ¡pero confiar en Malfoy? ¿La persona que, después de Voldemort, más lo odiaba? ¿La persona que había invertido cada segundo libre de su vida de los últimos años buscando modos de atormentarlo? ¿El mismo Malfoy que, apenas el día anterior, lo había envenenado y entregado a Voldemort?

La misma persona que unos momentos antes se había sonrojado ante la aprobación de Harry.

Se bebió la poción de un solo trago. Olía a aguarrás y sabía a rayos. Pero el efecto benéfico fue instantáneo, tomó varias bocanadas de aire para oxigenarse, como si hubiera emergido después de haber estado aguantando la respiración debajo del agua durante mucho tiempo. El gusto metálico de la sangre desapareció de su garganta y la opresión dolorosa del pecho se le desvaneció.

Draco notó la inmediata mejoría, el color saludable le había vuelto al rostro. Estiró una mano. –Ahora veamos el hombro.

Una vez más, Potter trató de separarse espantado.

Draco bajó la mano. –Potter, dejame verlo, no voy a lastimarte.

–Vos fuiste el culpable.

Draco suspiró. –Ya sé.

No sonó a disculpa, ni de lejos, pero la admisión indicaba un cambio sutil. No admitía culpa… pero sí responsabilidad. Harry le acercó lentamente el hombro.

Draco retiró la ropa para descubrir la herida, la miró unos segundos espantado, ¿cómo era posible que Potter hubiera podido funcionar, y casi sin quejarse con una herida grotesca… atroz como ésa? Ciertamente era algo que no se iba curar solo. Había sólo una poción que serviría para curarla rápidamente, por suerte tenía un poco disponible.

Sacó un botellita de vidrio esmerilado de la caja, la levantó a la luz y la inclinó un poco, frunció la frente; sólo quedaba una muy pequeña cantidad pero tendrían que arreglárselas. Con una mano sostuvo el hombro para que no lo moviera y con el pulgar de la otra destapó el frasquito. –Esto no te va arder.

Inclinó el recipiente y dejó caer seis gruesas gotas del líquido perlado directamente sobre la lesión. Transcurrieron varios segundos en los que no pasó nada, luego el efecto comenzó aceleradamente. En menos de veinte segundos todo lo que quedaba de la horrible herida era una pequeña cicatriz un poco más pálida que la piel que la rodeaba. Harry rotó el hombro experimentalmente, el dolor había desaparecido.

Levantó los ojos y miró a Malfoy que estaba sonriendo. Nada de esas pseudosonrisas que no eran sino muecas desdeñosas, una sonrisa genuina. No recordaba haber visto a Malfoy sonriendo así.

Se sobresaltó cuando notó que Harry lo observaba y reemplazó de inmediato la sonrisa con la comisura en alto tan característica.

–Te dije que sabía lo que estaba haciendo, Potter. –dijo con orgullo cruzando los brazos delante del pecho.

–En realidad lo que me dijiste fue que confiara en vos. –declaró simplemente Harry sin ninguna otra implicancia en el tono.

Malfoy protestó dando una palmada sobre el suelo. –Vos sabés lo que quise decir. Nadie puede superarme en Pociones. Me juego a que no tenés la menor idea de cuál es el ingrediente activo de esta última poción.

Harry no titubeó ni un segundo. –Lágrimas de fénix.

Malfoy no ocultó su frustración. –¿Y cómo diantres lo sabés? Las lágrimas de fénix son muy difíciles de conseguir y carísimas. No se ven en las clases regulares, sólo en cursos avanzados de Pociones Medicinales.

Con tono impasible, Harry replicó –Ésta no es la primera vez que pude curarme gracias a las lágrimas de fénix.

A Draco lo picó la curiosidad pero trató de disimularlo. –Oh… ¿y qué otra valiente proeza estabas llevando a cabo como para terminar herido tan gravemente?

–Peleé con un basilisco.

–Eso es imposible. Primero, si te hubieras enfrentado con un basilisco, estarías muerto. Y segundo, no quedan basiliscos en esta parte del mundo.

–Cierto. Ya no.

Draco lo estudió unos instantes. No se trataba de un alarde. Se notaba que el recuerdo le resultaba doloroso. –¿No es una broma?

–Ojalá lo hubiera sido.

No había nada de malo en preguntar, ¿o sí? –Y bien… ¿qué fue lo que pasó?

–¿Te acordás de ese monstruo glorioso que iba petrificando a todo el mundo en segundo año?, adíviná de qué monstruo se trataba.

El color desapareció de las mejillas de Malfoy. –¿Había… había un basilisco en Hogwarts?

–¿Vos no lo sabías? Yo creía que tu padre habría fanfarroneado de todo el asunto.

Draco no registró el último comentario. Estaba muy trastornado tratando de procesar lo anterior. No podía ser cierto, ¿un basilisco vivo en Hogwarts? –Eso es imposible. Las víctimas fueron petrificadas, un basilisco las hubiera matado.

–Fue una suerte que ninguno resultara muerto. Ninguna de las víctimas lo miró directamente, sino a través de reflejos o cosas por el estilo.

Draco seguía sin registrar del todo lo que le decía. En realidad empezaba a sentirse mareado. –Lo que sea que haya estado encerrado en la Cámara Secreta… se suponía que sólo matara a los sangresucias… ¡un basilisco podría haber matado a cualquiera!

–Parece que empezás a darte cuenta. –intercaló Potter sarcástico.

–En Hogwarts… –mascullaba Draco para sí– Un basilisco en Hogwarts… ¡podría haberme matado a mí!

–Y pensar que fue tu padre el que empezó todo… ¿Cómo te hace sentir eso?

Esta vez Draco sí captó el comentario. –¡Mi padre nunca me hubiera puesto en peligro!

–¡Tu padre fue el que empezó todo con ese puto diario! –vociferó Harry con ojos llameantes de furia.

–No puede haber sabido lo que había dentro de la Cámara. –dijo Draco tratando de convencerse– No habría hecho algo así sabiendo que yo estaba en la escuela.

–¡Nooo…! Claro que no…

Draco lo fusiló con una mirada envenenada.

Harry suspiró y sacudió ligeramente la cabeza. –Elegí creer lo que quieras… lo que sea que te permita dormir tranquilo de noche.

El Slytherin inspiró profundo y luego preguntó entrecerrando los ojos: –¿Y cómo fue que terminaste enredándote en una pelea con el basilisco?

Harry aprovechó para probar su hombro recién curado y se inclinó hacia atrás sosteniéndose con las palmas apoyadas sobre el suelo. –Ron y yo bajamos a la Cámara para buscar a Ginny. No podíamos dejarla ahí.

–El maldito arrojo de los Gryffindors, ¿no?

–No tenía nada que ver con arrojo, Malfoy. –le escupió– Era una amiga que estaba en grave peligro y tenía que ayudarla. Ginny era inocente y había quedado metida en ese lío por los tejemanejes rastreros de tu padre. Era nuestra obligación salvarla. Pero claro… sería muy difícil que vos pudieras entenderlo.

Draco soltó un bufido desdeñoso. –Pues la culpa era de ella… se metió con una clase de magia intrincada… y era demasiado estúpida para manejarla… y muy débil para soportar las consecuencias. Yo no pondría en riesgo mi vida por alguien así.

–Eso es evidente, Malfoy, no es preciso que lo declares, cualquiera que te conozca un poco… –Harry se enderezó– Para eso son los amigos, Malfoy. Te brindan su apoyo y están a tu lado para defenderte cuando uno los necesita, y uno hace lo mismo por ellos. Los amigos son una fortaleza, no una debilidad.

–Sí que lo son, si te ponen en peligro de que te mate un basilisco.

–Por ella, o por cualquiera de mis amigos, no vacilaría ni un segundo en volver a arriesgarme.

Era evidente que Potter hablaba sinceramente, Draco se había quedado pestañando mirándolo. –¿Y entonces… qué fue lo que pasó ahí abajo?

Potter apretó los labios, respiró hondo y comenzó: –Bueno… cuando llegué, Ginny estaba casi muerta. Voldemort me sacó la varita y…

–¿Vos Sabés Quién estaba ahí! – preguntó Draco sin ocultar su sorpresa.

Potter asintió. –Una memoria de él, que habitaba en el diario… le estaba drenando la vida a Ginny. Parece que es algo que le gusta mucho hacer. Si hubiera podido terminar el proceso, Ginny habría muerto y tendríamos no a un Voldemort sino a dos rondando alrededor. ¿No sería eso maravilloso?

–Eso es una prueba más de lo poderoso que es.

–Lo que vos digas. –era claro que Potter no se sentía impresionado en lo más mínimo– Llamó al basilisco y me lo soltó encima. Me hubiera despedazado. Si Fawkes, el fénix de Dumbledore, no le hubiera arrancado los ojos…

Draco hizo una mueca de asco. –Salvado por un pájaro canoro… eso parece un invento…

–Ya te dije que podés creer lo quieras, Malfoy. Lo cierto es que la serpiente esa seguía siendo mortal, ciega y todo. Yo no tenía la varita… terminé peleando a espada.

–¿A espada? –preguntó Draco escéptico– Antes de ponerme a considerar lo disparatado que suena eso… por la maldita barba de Merlín… ¿de donde diablos sacaste una espada?

–Er… –Potter torció el labio– …del Sombrero Seleccionador… Fawkes lo había traído.

Draco estiró un puño y le dio dos suaves coscorrones en la cabeza.

–¿Y eso por qué, che? –protestó Harry.

–Solo constataba, debés de tener un serio traumatismo de cráneo, Potter, si pensás que me voy a tragar eso.

–Vos preguntaste, yo te estoy contando… aunque no sé por qué me estoy tomando el trabajo de hacerlo. ¿Querés o no, saber lo que pasó?

Draco elevó los ojos al techo. –Está bien, quiero saber… seguí.

Un corto asentimiento y continuó –Es bastante simple en realidad. Yo no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo se maneja una espada y mucho menos contra algo tan grande como eso. Se me vino encima, con la boca abierta, y yo reaccioné. Se la clavé en la boca y le salió por arriba de la cabeza.

Draco sintió un nudo en el estómago. Era imposible, absolutamente imposible. –¿Mataste a un basilisco con una espada? La única razón que puedo concebir para creerte es que no creo que tengas cerebro suficiente para inventarte un disparate así.

–La confianza que me demostrás es apabullante.

–Esperá… si el basilisco ya estaba muerto, ¿cómo fue que te heriste? ¿Cuándo entran a jugar las lágrimas de fénix?

–El muy guacho no se murió así nomás, cuando fui a clavarle la espada, él me clavó un colmillo en el brazo. Después, cuando cayó muerto, el colmillo se le quebró y me quedó clavado. Y tengo que decir que me dolía como mil demonios.

–¡Te mordió un basilisco! ¡Oh, brillante, Potter! Heroico hasta el final. –dijo Draco burlón– Menos mal que tenías al fénix cerca.

–Así es. –replicó encogiéndose de hombros– yo ya pensaba que me moría pero Fawkes vino a llorar sobre la herida.

Draco lo estudió reconcentradamente. Una historia así hubiera sonado a infundio viniendo de cualquier otro, pero por alguna razón que no se explicaba, Draco le creía. –Potter, o esto es la mejor mentira que nadie pueda inventarse o vos sos el hijo de puta más afortunado que jamás haya existido. ¿Todavía tenés la cicatriz?

Harry se llevó de inmediato la mano a la frente. –¿Qué? –preguntó confundido.

–No ésa, tarado. La del colmillo del basilisco. Quiero verla.

Harry levantó una ceja, ¿por qué querría Malfoy ver la cicatriz? ¿Como una prueba de que el relato era cierto? Bueno… no había nada malo en que la viera. Se levantó la manga derecha y extendió el brazo, la cicatriz era muy tenue pero claramente aparente, de forma algo estrellada y más clara que la piel normal. Draco lanzó una exclamación cuando observó lo dañada que tenía la muñeca, se recompuso y concentró la atención en la cicatriz. La recorrió suavemente con el dedo. –¿Cuán largo era el colmillo?

–La parte que se quebró sería de unos quince centímetros.

–¿Y esa otra, cuándo te la hiciste?

–¿Que otr…? –comprendió entonces a qué se refería Malfoy, era la cicatriz que le había dejado Wormtail cuando le había sacado la sangre. Retiró el brazo bruscamente. –Er… no es nada.

Draco quedó sorprendido por lo violento de la reacción. Era claro que era _algo,_ y algo que a Potter lo fastidiaba. Draco tenía que saber de qué se trataba. –Desembuchá, Potter.

Pero Potter no cedió. –Ya te dije que no es nada, Malfoy. Ahora andate, salí del calabozo y encerrame como buen captor y carcelero que sos.

Draco quedó perplejo por el cambio repentino de actitud. ¿Lo estaba echando? Por la forma en que se había desarrollado la conversación, eso no era lo que se hubiera esperado. Pero por otro lado ¿por qué tenía que estar esperando algo? Todo lo que había estado haciendo había sido husmear en los asuntos privados de Potter para satisfacer su propia curiosidad. _Conoce a tu enemigo, conócete a ti mismo_. Su padre siempre decía eso, quizá se refería a esto. Si ése fuera el caso, Draco había estado practicando aplicadamente una de las tantas lecciones aprendidas de su padre.

Así y todo, debía reconocer que se había quedado con ganas de más. Y saber que esa noche no lo iba conseguir, lo irritaba sobremanera. La charla había sido una excelente oportunidad para atisbar en la mente de Potter. Y mal que le pesara sentía curiosidad, muchísima… de saber más.

Trató de disimular, no obstante. –Tenés razón. –juntó su caja de pociones, se incorporó y salió. –Buenas noches. –dijo antes de cerrar la puerta. Equilibró la caja sobre una pierna y metió la mano en el bolsillo para sacar la llave. Cuando la insertó en la cerradura miró de nuevo a Potter.

Había vuelto al mismo lugar contra la pared donde había dormido la noche anterior. La cabeza contra el muro, las piernas retraídas, rodillas en alto, cara al techo, los anteojos todavía en el cuello del pulóver, tenía los ojos cerrados. La cara denotaba cansancio y estaba todavía bastante sucia. Físicamente, daba la imagen de lo que era, un prisionero; pero las apariencias engañan.

Draco recordó el instante horas antes cuando había titubeado antes de entrar a la celda. Por mucho que se resistiera a aceptarlo, el que estaba del otro lado de los barrotes era un mago muy poderoso. Le daba miedo tener que admitirlo. El poder merece respeto, era un precepto que Draco siempre se había repetido, pero nunca había considerado que pudiera aplicársele a Potter.

Era una lección de respeto saludable, decidió Draco. Uno nunca debe subestimar al enemigo, y Potter no era una excepción. Así eran las cosas. Suspiró. Bajó los ojos a la llave.

Fue entonces que Potter habló, en voz muy baja, sin ocultas intenciones. –Gracias.

Draco cerró los ojos, apretó los labios y los dientes y replicó con un susurro. –No hay por qué.

Puso el cerrojo y volvió a su silla. Depositó la caja sobre el suelo. Más tarde llamaría a Biddy para que se la llevara. En ese momento no quería hablar. Una gran cantidad de pensamientos se le arremolinaban en la mente, ninguno lograba alcanzar el nivel mínimo de coherencia.

Sacó de un bolsillo un frasco de poción para mantenerse despierto y tomó un trago, los músculos del cuerpo recuperaron la alerta pero su mente seguía siendo un torbellino.

Biddy vino algo más tarde con comida y té. Draco la instruyó brevemente para que se llevara la caja de pociones y la volviera a guardar en el armario y le agradeció distraído antes de que desapareciera.

Sus pensamientos parecían danzar en un mar proceloso. De pronto la nave de su vida parecía haber cortado amarras y tenía la impresión de estar navegando a la deriva… sin dirección precisa… sin una luz que lo guiara.

oOo


	5. Nada que perder

.

Traducción al castellano, autorizada por la autora, del original en inglés **Eclipse**.

Autora: Mijan

_The rope that's wrapped around me  
>Is cutting through my skin<br>And the doubts that have surrounded me  
>Are finding their way in.<br>I keep it close to me,  
>Like a holy man prays.<br>In my desperate hour  
>It's better that way.<em>

_(Melissa Etheridge)_

Las sogas que me amarran

me están cortando la piel

las dudas que me rodean

me van invadiendo el ser.

Lo que siento me lo guardo

cual el fiel, su oración

en mis horas de angustia

es lo que me parece mejor.

_(Melissa Etheridge) _

**Eclipse**

**Capítulo 5 – Nada que perder**

Draco pasó una noche larga y difícil lidiando con el torrente de pensamientos, preguntas e imágenes que danzaban incesantes en su mente. Con poco éxito, trataba de hacerles cobrar coherencia… sentido. Había algo muy extraño en Potter, algo tenaz, intenso… extremadamente exasperante; lo que sea que fuera, Draco había caído en una trampa que él mismo había montado.

Durante años, su mayor deseo había sido ver a Potter indefenso, atrapado, atormentado, recibiendo el castigo que se tenía más que merecido. Verlo quebrado. Verlo tal cual era, deplorable, digno de desprecio, débil, sin todo un universo alrededor reverenciándolo. Nunca había considerado la posibilidad de que pudiera estar equivocado; que Potter pudiera tener una fortaleza, un tesón, a los que Draco difícilmente podría hacerles frente.

Harry Potter había sido una presencia habitual en los pensamientos más intensos de Draco durante años. Hasta esa noche no se había cuestionado por qué Potter constituía para él un impulso tan potente de sus motivaciones y acciones. Lo había tomado simplemente como una rutina diaria, levantarse, lavarse los dientes, ir a clases, atormentar a Potter. Se recriminó no haber comprendido antes de lo que se trataba realmente, habían hecho falta circunstancias como las de ese día para que se diera cuenta; se trataba de una obsesión. Subconscientemente lo había sospechado… lo había sabido… si bien hasta ese día se había resistido a admitirlo.

Iba a tener que hablar con Potter, preguntarle, conocerlo. Su función oficial como guardián iba a pasar a un segundo lugar. Quería saber por qué la cicatriz era un tema tan espinoso. Quería saber cómo hacía para poder hablar de forma tan despreocupada de Voldemort. En resumen, quería descubrir la razón de por qué Potter le resultaba tan fascinante.

Sus relaciones con casi todos siempre habían sido muy impersonales, un poco menos con su familia, pero tampoco podía decirse que los conociera profundamente. Con Potter se le había despertado un interés nuevo. Había vislumbrado algo de su interior… y quería más. Necesitaba más.

Aunque se resistiera a admitirlo, había tenido una conversación civilizada con Potter. Y lo había dejado ansioso, como un nene que hubiera descubierto un gran tarro de caramelos guardado en el fondo de la despensa, que tiene miedo de que lo descubran robándoselos pero que está tentado irrefrenablemente a hacerse con ellos. Volvió a repasar todo el diálogo en la cabeza… y había partes que incluso en ese momento le volvían a producir un gran efecto… efecto que era difícil de catalogar pero que aunaba lo inquietante con lo agradable.

Le había provocado miedo cuando lo había desafiado a pronunciar el nombre del Señor Oscuro, le habían originado cosquilleos en la piel cuando le había dicho "Gracias" y en cada oportunidad en que le había dirigido una mirada intensa; ojos penetrantes que parecían escrutar rincones de su interior que él mismo no se atrevía a explorar. Cuando le había tomado la muñeca o cuando lo había sostenido para que no se cayera, el contacto físico le había producido una sensación muy extraña… eléctrica.

Trató de apartar de la cabeza eso último. Incluso con su familia, el contacto físico había sido siempre muy limitado e impersonal. El contacto no era propio de su vida. ¿Quién hubiera imaginado que esos breves toques, con la persona que se había jurado odiar, habrían de producir una brecha en las barricadas que había levantado alrededor de la parte de su ser, que necesitaba calidez, cercanía, emoción humanas? Esas cosas eran ajenas a la vida de un Malfoy. No había lugar para ellas. Constituían un riesgo.

El mundo funcionaba según normas establecidas. Draco lo sabía. Había aprendido bien las lecciones de su padre, su vida estaba planeada de acuerdo a ellas y se suponía que transcurriera sin sobresaltos. Y sin embargo, de repente habían aparecido profundos baches desestabilizadores y era Potter, ¡justo él!, el que los estaba excavando. Pequeñas cosas, que para muchos pasarían inadvertidas, le estaban sacudiendo la canoa al punto de ponerla en peligro de zozobra. Su mundo parecía estar dándose vuelta… o quizá… quizá el mundo seguía exactamente igual y el que estaba dándose vuelta era él.

Aparte de eso, había otra cosa que estaba empezando a comprender: Potter y él no eran tan diferentes… ¡pero de dónde le salían esos disparates! ¡si eran el día y la noche! ¡Gryffindor y Slytherin! No obstante… Claro que había diferencias, la mayoría de las cuales lo ponían en desventaja, mal que le pesara, pero era indudable que también había semejanzas… Su curiosidad se había despertado, necesitaba saber más. Pero debía actuar con prudencia, la precipitación podía llegar a arruinarlo todo.

En alguna parte de toda esa gran confusión, una nueva lección se balanceaba frente a él, quizá se tratara de un cebo engarzado en un desagradable y agresivo anzuelo… pero sabía que darle la espalda a la oportunidad, no morder la carnada, sería imperdonable. Se pasó las horas siguientes tratando de descifrar esa lección.

Observando a Potter durante esas horas llegó a la conclusión de que la noche anterior no había estado dormido. La noche anterior había permanecido completamente inmóvil. Había sido un acto muy convincente, por cierto… pero había estado fingiendo. Puesto que ahora que estaba dormido se movía constantemente. Al parecer, para Potter, dormir era un asunto muy agitado. Daba vueltas sin parar hacia un lado y el otro, murmuraba incesantemente, ocasionalmente gritaba como atrapado en una pesadilla. Entre los balbuceos, Draco pudo identificar nombres, fue tomando meticulosas notas mentales de las emociones que evidenciaba cuando los pronunciaba, eran ventanas que Potter, sin saberlo, le estaba abriendo a su subconsciente.

Primero Potter había gritado el nombre de su madre, _oh pobre nenito que perdió a su mami._ Los gritos no habían venido acompañados de lágrimas, como Draco hubiera anticipado, sino de furia… dirigida, supuso, contra el Señor Oscuro, el asesino de sus padres. Las lágrimas probablemente lo hubiesen hecho reír, la furia… le dio miedo. En un momento Potter siseó de dolor y se llevó la mano a la frente, causándole a Draco un buen sobresalto.

Más tarde, Draco había captado los nombres de Ron y Hermione. _Está preocupado por la sangresucia y por el Weasel, y con buena razón, cuando el Señor Oscuro caiga sobre Hogwarts, ellos van a ser los primeros en morir._ Ese pensamiento debería haberlo hecho feliz; no había sido así, le había arrancado una mueca y provocado un vacío en el pecho. Voldemort mataba por placer y despiadadamente, y aunque Draco no veía mal que limpiaran la escuela de sangresucias, la destrucción de Hogwarts y la muerte de tantos estudiantes le parecía algo innecesario y excesivamente cruel. Era también su escuela.

En otro momento, Potter había golpeado el suelo aullando: –¡No! ¡No a ellos!... ¡a mí!… ¡no puedo!... ¡fue peor por mi culpa!... ¡todo mi culpa!

Draco escuchaba totalmente absorto tratando de deducir o adivinar las imágenes que danzaban en la mente de Potter.

–¡No voy a dejar que me use!... ¡para hacerles daño!... ¡no lo voy a dejar!... ¡prefiero morir!... ¡a ellos no!... ¡él o yo!... ¡no quiero que los mate!... ¡es mi culpa!... ¡Sirius!

Potter se incorporó de golpe en cuatro patas jadeando, le tomó unos segundos darse cuenta de donde estaba, gruñó y empezó a arañar el suelo como un gran felino desgarrando una alfombra. Tenía la cabeza gacha, pero Draco pudo distinguir los músculos muy tensos a la altura del cuello. Momentos después se serenó y se sentó apoyado contra la pared, llevó una mano al bolsillo del pecho y sacó los anteojos. Con tantos movimientos violentos estaban en peor condición que el día anterior. Gruñó contrariado y se puso a enderezarlos con paciencia para poder obtener algo que pudiera más o menos sostenerse en su lugar.

En ningún momento mostró haberse apercibido de la presencia del otro que lo miraba fijamente sin perderle movimiento desde el otro lado de la reja. Draco había decidido no ser el primero que hablara. Se negaba. Sería dañino para su dignidad mostrar franca curiosidad, no podía admitir abiertamente que quería hablar con Potter.

Potter siguió muy ocupado con su tarea e ignorándolo olímpicamente. Era como para enfurecerse. Potter estiró los brazos un poco para controlar el estado de los cristales a la luz de las antorchas, sacudió la cabeza. Se puso a limpiarlos con el faldón de la remera, que estaba más sucio que las lentes. Cuando los volvió a controlar estaban igual o peor que antes, resopló resignado y trató de calzárselos. Se recostó contra la pared y al instante se le cayeron sobre la falda.

Fue demasiado para su paciencia. –¡Potter, traeme acá las puñeteras gafas!

Harry estaba tratando de calzárselas otra vez. –¿Qué?

–Me estás volviendo loco –replicó irritado– Dámelas que te las arreglo y terminemos de una buena vez.

–¿Ahora estás de policía bueno? No se puede, Malfoy, tienen que ser dos para la táctica de "policía bueno- policía malo"

–¿De qué cuernos estás hablando?

–Nada… es una cosa de muggles.

–Era de esperar… –dijo Draco revoleando los ojos.

Harry se inclinó hacia delante desafiante. –¿Qué querés decir?

Draco apretó los dientes. _No lo hagas enfadar si querés que te hable_, se recordó. –No importa. ¿Querés o no que te arregle los anteojos?

–Me los puedo arreglar yo. –respondió obstinado.

–¿Tenés que transformar algo tan simple en un maldito debate? Los anteojos están rotos y te ofrezco arreglártelos.

Harry los tomó de la falda y volvió a colocárselos. –Están bien. –volvieron a caérsele.

Draco contrajo la cara conteniendo la risa.

Harry trató de poner cara de enojado. Miró los lentes caídos y luego levantó la vista a Draco que estaba ya riéndose a carcajadas… y empezó a reírse también.

Finalmente Draco paró de reírse y le preguntó: –Entonces, ¿me los vas a dar o no para que los arregle?

Harry respiró hondo resignado. –¿Qué puedo perder?

Draco consideró las palabras… cierto… ¿qué tenía Potter que perder?... y ya puestos… ¿qué tenía Draco que perder? Se puso de pie y dio un paso hacia la reja, pero lo pensó mejor y retrocedió para buscar la silla y llevarla consigo y sentarse al lado de los barrotes.

Harry lo miró curioso, se acercó y le entregó los anteojos.

Draco los observó para evaluar el daño. –Los dejaste hechos un desastre.

–No creo que haya sido yo el mayor responsable.

–Pero en parte sí. –sacó la varita y los tocó con la punta– _¡Reparo!_

Quedaron en perfectas condiciones sobre su palma, sonrió satisfecho y se los devolvió a través de los barrotes.

Harry se los colocó y le agradeció con un gesto de asentimiento silencioso. No era mucho pero implicaba un mínimo reconocimiento. –¿Qué quisiste decir con eso de que en parte sí? –preguntó tratando de sonar casual para no transparentar su curiosidad y confusión.

–¿Ni siquiera te diste cuenta? Estuviste dando vueltas toda la noche, debés haberlos aplastado varias veces. ¿Qué soñabas?

Harry se puso rígido y la expresión se le endureció. –¿Qué? –sabía que hablaba en sueños, Ron se lo había dicho infinidad de veces, pero realmente lo intranquilizaba lo que pudiera haber oído Malfoy.

–Hablabas en sueños, –Draco se recordó que debía avanzar con prudencia– y dabas vueltas… bastante bruscas y violentas.

–Bueno… el piso de un calabozo no es precisamente el lugar ideal para tener dulces sueños.

–¿Querés que te traiga un osito, Potter? –no había podido resistirse.

–¡Callate, Malfoy!

–¡Qué susceptible! –dijo con fingida sorpresa.

–¿Y qué esperabas, Malfoy? ¿Que largara todo el rollo de mis sueños? Esperá sentado y cómodo. Ya lo tuve que hacer demasiadas veces en la clase de Trelawney y todo lo que ella hacía era recordarme cuán próxima estaba mi muerte. Bueno, los dos sabemos bien la respuesta a eso, ¿o no?

Draco evitó hacer una mueca. Lo había encarado mal… pésimo. Sopesó cuidadosamente las siguientes palabras. –Estuviste voceando nombres durante toda la noche. Sentí curiosidad de saber lo que habías soñado.

–¿Nombres?, no me acuerdo. –dijo Harry con cautela.

Draco le miró la cara impasible y entrecerró los ojos. Quizá haría falta un poco de estímulo. –Algo sobre tu madre…

–¡No vuelvas NUNCA a mencionar a mis padres! –vociferó con tal potencia que lo hizo replegar aturdido sobre el respaldo.

–Merlín, Potter, no la estaba insultando, estaba tratando de refrescarte la memoria, que al parecer es un poco corta…

–No hay nada malo con mi memoria para que sepas.

–¿Y era Sirius Black el que nombrabas? ¿No era el…?

–¡CALLATE! –aulló Potter mostrándole los dientes, era la primera vez desde que lo habían encerrado que mostraba cierta de debilidad emocional– ¡No digas nada de él! No tenés derecho… no podés decir… –la voz se le quebró.

Las palabras no le salían, en realidad no sabía qué decir y decidió apartar todo de la cabeza, hacer como si la situación no hubiera ocurrido. No podía hacer nada respecto a Malfoy y no podía cambiar nada respecto a Sirius. Como tanta otras veces en su vida, le tocaba arreglárselas solo. Algo era seguro, no iba desmoronarse delante de Malfoy, eso no. Resistiría, no se daría por vencido. Ni en ese momento, ni nunca. Trató de normalizar el ritmo respiratorio y fijó la vista en la pared, le hubiera gustado hacerse invisible. Y se puso a la espera, Malfoy seguramente trataría de sacar provecho de su momento de debilidad.

Draco, sin embargo, también se había quedado sin qué decir. En condiciones normales, nada le hubiera gustado más que fastidiar a Potter, hacerlo poner furioso, pero esta vez había sido diferente, no había sido ésa su intención, sino todo lo contrario. No le había salido bien.

Por supuesto, Draco sabía que Black había muerto, si bien no había salido en los diarios. Black había sido pariente de su madre, un pariente que había perdido el favor ante los ojos de sus familiares, eso sí. También sabía que Black había sido amigo de los padres de Potter y hasta tenía una vaga idea… alguna vez había oído que había sido el padrino de Potter. ¿Se trataría de eso? ¿Seguía en duelo por su muerte? ¿Pero acaso no había sido Black el que había traicionado a sus padres? No… no había sido así… Lucius había mencionado algo una vez… que lo habían incriminado, lo cual tenía mucho sentido porque Black nunca había sido uno de los seguidores del Señor Oscuro. ¿Sabía Potter todo eso? ¿Black había sido otro familiar que había perdido?

La llegada del desayuno interrumpió el fluir de los pensamientos de Draco.

–¡Buen día, joven amo, señor! –saludó Biddy con entusiasmo– Biddy le trae el desayuno al joven amo y una nota del ama Malfoy. –dijo indicando un rollo de pergamino sobre la bandeja– ¿Se le ofrece algo más al joven amo, señor?

Draco negó con la cabeza y la despidió con un gesto de la mano. La elfa hizo una reverencia y desapareció. Draco miró de reojo a Potter y luego tomó la nota.

_Draco, aunque oficialmente he declarado que desconozco tu paradero, los aurores, naturalmente, siguen teniendo sospechas. Probablemente han de venir mañana a registrar la Mansión. Tu padre llegará esta noche. Acompañarás al prisionero a la base de operaciones del Señor Oscuro en el norte, seguirás siendo su guardián en virtud del honor que te ha sido conferido. Dale a Biddy una lista de todo lo que vas a necesitar mientras estés destinado allá. Te la he asignado a vos en exclusividad para que atienda tus necesidades y demandas. Nos has hecho a tu padre y a mí muy orgullosos._

Nada de calidez, negocios nada más. Lo de esperar, así era su madre habitualmente. Como excepción se había permitido la "extravagancia" de cumplimentarlo expresándole su orgullo. Seguramente no se molestaría en bajar para despedirlo. Se encogió de hombros y volvió a lo que tenía entre manos. La orden de evacuación tampoco había sido sorpresa. Era previsible. La desaparición de Potter y de Draco debía de haber causado un gran revuelo. Potter iba a ser trasladado y él seguía asignado como su guardián, algo que agradecía por más de una razón. Primero porque implicaba un voto de confianza, de aceptación tácita entre las filas de los mortífagos y además, y para Draco más importante, porque iba a poder seguir hablando con Potter.

Enrolló la nota, la depositó sobre el suelo y la hizo arder en llamas. Harry lo miró con curiosidad.

–No hay que dejar pruebas. –le dijo a modo de explicación. Potter sólo replicó con un gruñido.

–Bien entonces. –murmuró Draco y se dedicó a servir los dos platos.

–¿Cómo es que sabías? – preguntó Harry con voz suave.

Draco alzó la cabeza. –¿Saber qué?

–De…Sirius… no se publicó…

–Bueno… mi familia tiene innumerables fuentes de información. Vos ya lo sabés. Y además, si bien había sido catalogado como traidor, era un pariente lejano de mi madre.

–¿Pariente lejano? –dijo Harry con una risa corta y ronca– Eran primos hermanos. Yo no lo llamaría lejano, aunque debo decir que se hubiera merecido una familia mejor… de sólo pensar que era pariente tuyo…

–¿Pariente mío?

–Claro, tarado. Era primo de tu mamá, era un tío… segundo tuyo.

–Sí, supongo… nunca me había puesto a considerarlo.

–Naturalmente. –dijo Harry con frialdad.

–Era un traidor al linaje y por lo tanto no se lo tenía en cuenta. –a Draco no le gustaba el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación.

–¿Qué otra actitud hubiera podido esperarse de vos? –repuso Harry cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho– Para gente como vos, la familia es algo que podés descartar al instante si amenaza con mancillar tu puto noble linaje.

Harry sabía de eso. Toda la vida le habían dicho que no era sino una molestia, una carga para su tía y su tío, que no servía para nada, que deberían haberlo mandado a un orfanato el mismo día que lo habían encontrado en el umbral. Harry sabía lo que era ser despreciado, repudiado por la familia, lo había sufrido en carne propia. Draco no.

–No entendés… no es así.

–No, Malfoy. Es exactamente así. Y si no te hubieran lavado el cerebro, te darías cuenta.

–Era un traidor. –repitió Draco vagamente. Pero internamente sabía que Potter tenía razón. El honor del nombre de la familia estaba por encima del de cualquiera de sus individuos. Así era como funcionaban las cosas. Considerándolo desde la perspectiva de Potter… ciertamente tomaría otra dimensión, otro significado.

–Él tenía ideas propias, Malfoy. Parece ser que el mayor problema era que a él le importaban las personas. Y eso lo transformaba en una inconveniencia, en una afrenta y por eso decidieron borrarlo del árbol familiar. ¿Así se estila entre gente como vos, Malfoy? ¿Se repudia a cualquier pariente en el momento en que se transforma en un inconveniente?

Draco sentía la boca seca. Reflexionó un momento. Claro que cualquiera que significara un deshonor sería inmediatamente repudiado… pasaría a ser un descastado porque el valor de las personas se medía de acuerdo a la utilidad que le pudiera brindar al nombre familiar. Puesto así, no sonaba nada bien, no era algo en lo que quisiera ahondar, otra cosa más en la que no quería pensar… pero cada vez se le hacía más difícil.

Muy pronto le iba a tocar demostrar su utilidad… si vacilaba, si cometía un error, si fracasaba… ¿lo harían a un lado así como así? ¿Dejaría de importarles? No… su padre… ¿o…? Además… él era un Malfoy, no cometería errores, no fracasaría.

Apartó la idea de plano. –Vos no tenés la menor idea de lo que hablás, no sabés nada de honor familiar. Algunos no han hecho nada para ganarse el apellido que llevan, en mi familia es un deber, el apellido es una responsabilidad que demanda esfuerzo.

Harry entrecerró los ojos y le dirigió una sonrisa repelente. –¿Te sentís _taaaan_ orgulloso de ser un Malfoy?

Draco alzó la barbilla. –Absolutamente. Mi apellido es un legado que me llena de orgullo. Es un baluarte.

–¿Un baluarte de qué? –preguntó Potter con malicia.

–Excelencia de tradición mágica, pureza de sangre, honor…

–Buena tradición es ésa… –dijo Potter con una mueca de desdén– …de qué vale la tradición familiar si las personas no importan.

Draco no quería seguir discutiendo eso. –¡Importan y mucho! Pero eso no quiere decir que cada uno no tenga que ganarse su lugar.

–Ah, ya veo… –dijo Potter fingiendo reconcentrada reflexión– Entonces… Sirius no se ganó su lugar de acuerdo a tu estándar, no se mostró a la altura y pasa a ser un desecho. Cualquiera que no sea el modelo perfecto de sangrepura, que no odie a los muggles, que no sea Slytherin, que no reverencie a Voldemort pasa a no valer nada. ¿Es así?

–Sos tan ostentosamente Gryffindor, Potter. El caballero andante defensor de todos.

–¿Debo presumir entonces que es cosa de Slytherins no preocuparse por nadie excepto uno mismo?

–Algo así. –dijo Draco con aspereza– Y vos sos un Gryffindor, mal se puede esperar que entiendas lo que significa defender un apellido.

Lo curioso era que sí lo entendía. Aborrecía la forma en que funcionaban las familias como los Malfoy, pero entendía perfectamente el punto de vista de Draco. Harry también se sentía orgulloso de su apellido. Lo había defendido… y se había sentido herido cuando había comprendido que tampoco el nombre de Potter estaba completamente libre de mancha. Recordó las memorias de Snape que había espiado furtivamente en el pensieve. Recordó el pésimo comportamiento de su padre y de Sirius, sentía vergüenza. Snape odiaba el nombre de Potter debido a las acciones de James. Acciones que le habían parecido propias de Slytherins. Muy Slytherin. Parpadeó y tragó. –Estuve a punto de no serlo. –susurró.

–¿De qué estás hablando, Potter?

–Un Gryffindor. Estuve a punto de no ser un Gryffindor. –inclinó la cabeza como avergonzado.

Draco quedó boquiabierto por un segundo. –¿Cómo es eso de que estuviste a punto? El Sombrero Seleccionador elige de acuerdo a lo que tenés o no tenés entre las orejas.

–Me quería poner en otra Casa… y yo había oído cosas sobre esa Casa… nada bueno… y no quería saber nada de que me pusiera allí.

–Potter, espero que no estés por decirme lo que yo creo que estás por decirme.

Harry asintió y su voz se volvió distante como el que rememora cosas lejanas del pasado: –_Sabés qué… vos podrías ser muy grande, está todo lo necesario dentro de tu cabeza y Slytherin podría ayudarte a alcanzar esa grandeza._ –citó– Eso fue lo que me dijo el Sombrero.

–¿Y entonces por qué diablos te puso en Gryffindor?

–Porque le pedí que no me pusiera en Slytherin.

–¿Por qué? –preguntó Draco con una mezcla de incredulidad y confusión.

–Por dos razones, supongo. –dijo Harry mirando al suelo– Primero, yo había oído que la mayoría de los magos que se habían volcado a la Oscuridad eran Slytherins. Y en segundo lugar–levantó los ojos y miró a Draco– a vos ya te había ubicado en Slytherin.

Draco lo miró con desconcierto. No había razón para que Potter estuviera mintiendo. De hecho, parecía avergonzado de que el Sombrero hubiera visto en él cualidades de Slytherin. Por un lado era sumamente exasperante saber que él había sido parte de la causa de que Potter obligara al Sombrero a ponerlo en otra Casa, y por otro, la idea de que podrían haber estado juntos era tan… tan… El Sombrero sabía, veía cosas… cosas de las cuales la persona a veces ni era consciente. Y había visto que Harry correspondía en Slytherin… con Draco. Eso concordaba con algo que le había estado rondando en la mente. Que Potter y él no eran tan diferentes. No sabía determinar si el descubrimiento lo ponía contento o todo lo contrario.

Mirándolo en ese momento, tuvo que reconocer algo que se había negado a admitir durante mucho tiempo. Potter era un igual. Obviamente, no lo iba a admitir en voz alta, pero no dejaba de ser menos cierto. Y eso forzaba una carta… y no por primera vez en los últimos días: respeto.

Otra de las cosas que había dicho Potter resonaba incomodándolo en otro rincón de su mente. Él había contribuido a que Potter odiara a Slytherin… muy irritante por cierto. ¿Acaso era él tan _ofensivo_ como para haberle inducido tal aborrecimiento? –Vos apenas si me conocías y ya habías decidido que me odiabas, ¿no es eso muy prejuicioso?

Harry apretó los labios. –La primera vez que te vi vos hiciste un montón de comentarios despreciativos respecto de Hagrid. Y dijiste que a nadie que no fuera sangrepura debería permitírsele siquiera vivir, ni hablar de ir a la escuela. Fanfarroneaste de que ibas a estar en el equipo de quidditch. Y después me preguntaste el nombre, como si eso fuera fundamental y lo más importante que había que saber para encasillar a alguien.

–Eso… eso fue en lo de Madame Malkin… ¿te acordás de todo eso?

–Supongo que mi memoria no es tan corta como dijiste antes.

–No, supongo que no… Yo también me acuerdo.

Hubo un breve silencio con un reconocimiento tácito de algo que los dos sabían; desde el principio se habían marcado como rivales. Nadie irritaba a Draco como Harry, nadie encrespaba los ánimos de Harry como Draco. Había sido así desde el principio, un antagonismo casi tangible, que al mismo tiempo implicaba un extraño y espurio tipo de vínculo.

De modo algo perverso, Draco se dio cuenta de que cuando le faltara eso, lo iba a extrañar, lo iba a sentir como una pérdida. Era un juego que llevaban jugando durante tanto tiempo. Sintió un nudo en la garganta… iba a perder ese vínculo… Harry iba morir a manos del Señor Oscuro semanas después. Era su victoria, se recordó, debería estar encantado. ¿Y por qué entonces no se sentía así?

Parecía una locura. Había ganado. Era lo que siempre había querido desde la vez que le había ofrecido la mano y Potter se la había rechazado.

Y sin embargo… no era Draco el que había controlado la batalla, no era precisamente Draco el que había vencido, la victoria era del Señor Oscuro, lo de Draco no había sido sino otra escaramuza en la rivalidad de escuela de dos chicos. Harry era un rey que había sido volcado antes del jaque mate, Voldemort manejaba todas las piezas, Draco no era sino un peón usado para acorralar al rey enemigo. Era por eso que la "victoria" sabía amarga… vacía.

Draco suspiró, bajó la vista a la bandeja. –¿Té? –inquirió.

Ya te había dicho… –respondió Harry con voz suave–… que no me gusta…

–… el té sin azúcar. –completó Draco– Ya lo sé. Estoy tratando de mostrar amabilidad.

–Y vos ¿por qué tampoco lo tomás?

Draco se permitió una sonrisa. –Porque a mí tampoco me gusta sin azúcar.

Harry primero lo miró incrédulo y luego también se permitió sonreír divertido. –Podrías llamar a Biddy para pedirle azúcar.

–¡Oh! ¿Cómo puede ser que no se me haya ocurrido algo tan simple? –dijo Draco sarcástico.

–Estarías demasiado ocupado peleándote conmigo.

–¡Qué mejor pasatiempo! –acotó Draco con una comisura en alto.

–Sinceramente…

–No, no digas nada. –lo cortó Draco sirviendo dos vasos de jugo de calabaza– ¿Mermelada o frutas en almíbar?

–Mermelada.

–Veo que ya no contrariás porque sí cada cosa que digo… –apuntó Draco con curiosidad teñida de sarcasmo.

–Para que molestarme. –replicó Harry cruzándose de brazos.

Draco vislumbró un inexplicable rayo de esperanza. Bueno, quizá no tan inexplicable, Potter parecía estar ablandándose. El prospecto no le resultaba para nada desagradable. –¿Estás empezando a confiar en mí o algo así, Potter?

–No. Y tampoco me caés bien.

Draco sintió como si le hubieran sacudido el piso bajo los pies. Si por un momento había pensado que estaba ganando terreno, la idea se esfumó en ese segundo. –Potter, creo que me he comportado lo más cordial posible dadas las circunstancias.

–Pues creés mal. Vos me entregaste a Voldemort para que me mate. No supongas que no soy perfectamente consciente de eso y cada vez que te veo del otro lado de los barrotes, me recuerdo que fuiste vos el que me metió acá.

–¡Mierda, Potter! ¡Yo sólo hice mi trabajo! ¡Y no es que haya tenido otra alternativa! Lo que haga el Señor Oscuro es su responsabilidad, ¡yo no voy a matar a nadie!

La réplica de Harry vino en un tono tan áspero y airado como el de Draco. –¡En serio estás convencido de que no es tu responsabilidad? ¡Pues realmente siento mucho si te pincho el globo de tu dichosa ilusión, madurá, Malfoy! ¡Tenés las manos manchadas con mi sangre aunque te niegues a admitirlo! Es algo que vas tener que llevar en la conciencia durante toda tu vida… esto es, si es que tenés conciencia… cosa que dudo mucho.

Draco se miró las manos durante un segundo, luego las cerró en puños y apretó los dientes.

–Ocupate del honor de tu familia. –prosiguió Harry con tono burlonamente apaciguador– que eso es lo único para lo que tenés talento. Yo tengo problemas más serios, porque si muero a manos de Voldemort, todos aquellos por los que siempre me he preocupado sufrirán el mismo destino que yo. Todos aquellos que todavía no están muertos, debería aclarar. Ya me siento responsable de muchas muertes… pero esta vez fuiste vos el que inició todo. Vos sos la causa. En el momento en que me clavaste la daga en el hombro pasaste a ser responsable, no sólo de mi muerte, sino de las de todas las muertes que seguirán después. Espero que te sientas muy orgulloso de tu hazaña.

Harry calló y bajó la vista y pareció perderse muy lejos en lo hondo de sus pensamientos.

Draco se mordió un labio. Él no había matado a nadie. Él no. Claro, en el futuro, como mortífago, podría llegar a matar a un muggle ignoto o a algún sangresucia sin rostro, pero nunca se había detenido a pensar en eso. Era algo que pertenecía a un futuro lejano y que quizá nunca llegara a pasar, no era algo real. Pero esto era distinto… sangre en las manos… _sus_ manos… el cuchillo en su mano… apuñalando, envenenando, matando. Era real… era el aquí y el ahora.

Fue Harry el que rompió el silencio. –Sea como sea, algo de lo que dijiste es cierto. Dejarme morir de hambre no serviría de nada. –dijo con tono casual, si bien la rabia y la amargura podían adivinarse bajo esa superficie aparentemente calma.

¡Justo cuando las cosas parecían estar distendiéndose!… Draco cerró los ojos. No podía soportar mirar a Potter a los ojos. Lo había ayudado después de la tortura de Voldemort pero él había sido quien lo había puesto en esa situación. Odiaba tener que admitirlo pero era innegable. Potter tenía razón. Condenado a morir a manos de Voldemort y Draco había sido el que lo había encadenado.

¡Pero por Merlín! ¿Por qué estaba pensando esas cosas! ¡Él sólo había cumplido con su deber! Él, _Draco Malfoy_, sólo estaba cumpliendo con su deber. ¿Cómo se atrevía Potter a culparlo por eso! Una vez que todo el lío hubiera concluido, la confusión desaparecería, su destino íntimamente unido a la tradición volvería a ser claro otra vez, y podría seguir por ese derrotero con la conciencia limpia. Y sí, tenía conciencia, maldición, pero era una conciencia de Malfoy. Seguía siendo un Malfoy y estaba orgulloso de serlo.

No obstante, el Malfoy en él se encontró diciendo: –Perdón, lo lamento.

–No, no es cierto. –Potter no había hablado con acritud o rencor, había hecho una simple y llana declaración de los hechos. Había sonado peor de esa forma.

–Fue lo que dije, ¿o no?

–¿Oíste alguna vez el dicho "las acciones hablan más contundentemente que las palabras", Malfoy? Vos no pedís disculpas, vos no lo sentís. Vos ni siquiera concebís que puedas ser capaz de lamentarlo.

–¿Qué carajo es lo que querés que haga entonces, Potter?

–Creo que eso debería ser obvio, incluso para vos. Aunque sé que no podés hacerlo porque tu pellejo es más importante que el de cualquier otro.

–Oh, ¿así que yo debería preocuparme más de _tu_ pellejo que del mío?

–¡No sólo del mío, imbécil! El de muchos. Cuando destruyan Hogwarts, y la van a destruir si Voldemort se sale con la suya, ¿cuántos de tus amigos van a morir? ¿o no tenés ningún amigo de verdad? ¿son sólo gente que usás muy al propio estilo Malfoy? ¿no significan absolutamente nada para vos?

Draco pensó en los otros Slytherins. Claro que eran sus compañeros… ¿pero amigos? Se había criado con Crabbe y Goyle, a muchos de los otros los conocía desde chicos, pero ¿eran realmente amigos suyos? ¿más o menos íntimos? Eran más bien simples conocidos, pero decir amistad era como estirar demasiado las cosas. Igual… no quería que ninguno de ellos muriera. Y lo cierto era que no se había planteado que estarían en peligro y que inevitablemente algunos morirían.

Harry notó la expresión confundida y algo atormentada que le había suscitado, no estaba mal para empezar pensó. –Poco importa en realidad; aunque te importaran, sos un maldito cobarde, nunca te arriesgarías por ellos. Y además te estarías privando de la inconmensurable satisfacción de verme muerto. Y volvemos al principio, vos no podés probar que lo lamentás, porque aunque fuera cierto, no estás dispuesto a hacer nada para subsanarlo.

Draco se animó a mirarlo a los ojos. Esa mirada era terriblemente expresiva, lo incitaba, lo desafiaba, le decía con más precisión que las palabras cuán cobarde era. Y lo estaba escrutando también. No había mucha luz pero Draco no la necesitaba para ver que tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido y que la boca estaba más tensa que lo normal. Y si bien aparentemente Potter lo estaba desafiando, Draco comprendía que en realidad le estaba suplicando, esperando contra toda esperanza, que Draco admitiera su error. Y aun dándose cuenta del juego psicológico de Potter, Draco se sentía tentado a ceder, a demostrarle que lo lamentaba realmente y que estaba dispuesto a probárselo, deseaba poder ser capaz… pero no. Bajó la mirada. –Tenés razón, no puedo. No puedo ser alguien distinto al que soy, Potter… así que es mejor que no te engañes, no te hagas ilusiones.

–No me engaño ni me hago ilusiones, Malfoy. Sé que no podés hacerlo. –Draco creyó adivinar algo de decepción en el tono– Pero vos tampoco te engañes pensando que podés echarle la culpa al puñetero y señorial nombre de los Malfoy. Son tus elecciones las que determinan quién sos. Dijiste que no tenías otra opción… ¡y un cuerno, Malfoy! Al no elegir tomar otro camino, ya estás tomando una decisión y estás determinando quién sos. Yo he tomado las decisiones que considero correctas, aun sabiendo que me pueden resultar muy inconvenientes, que me pueden costar la vida. Las elecciones que vos tomás no se las podés atribuir a tu apellido… dependen únicamente de tu voluntad.

Draco cerró los ojos, lo invadía una riada de emociones. Nunca se había planteado alternativas, lo que estaba de acuerdo con la tradición, lo que beneficiara a su clase y a su familia era lo que siempre había estado destinado a hacer. Opciones que se apartaran de eso no eran alternativas, no es que pudiera elegir algo distinto… y sin embargo sí podía… siempre existía la posibilidad de actuar distinto… esa especie de repentina revelación lo ponía muy incómodo.

Sin abrir los ojos, llamó: –¡Biddy!

La elfa apareció con un crac. –Sí, joven amo, señor. ¿En que puede Biddy servir al joven amo?

–Biddy, traeme una azucarera, por favor.

–Sí, joven amo, señor.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio entre ellos hasta que la elfa regresó. –¿Se le ofrece algo más al joven amo, señor?

–Sí, en verdad. Preparame un baúl con ropas de abrigo más que nada y algunas pocas prendas más livianas… y artículos de tocador básicos. Más tarde te voy a dar una lista de otras cosas que voy a necesitar, todo tiene que estar empacado para esta noche. Podés retirarte ya.

–Sí, joven amo, señor. –Biddy hizo una profunda reverencia y se desvaneció.

Sin levantar la vista preguntó. –¿Una cucharada o dos?

Harry titubeó, Malfoy se negaba deliberadamente a continuar con la discusión, por el momento al menos, probablemente quería reflexionar al respecto. Bueno… algo era algo. Entretanto… el té tenía muy buen aroma… –Dos.

Draco sirvió las tazas y agregó dos cucharadas de azúcar en cada una. Con la taza y el plato servidos caminó hasta la reja. Harry se incorporó lentamente y también se acercó. Tomó la taza y el plato y aprovechó para estudiarle la expresión de cerca, quería detectar alguna pista que le indicara que el diálogo anterior había tenido algún efecto sobre Malfoy. Creyó adivinar que sí. Velado por la máscara que sabía muy bien ponerse… pero algo había. La pregunta era entonces, ¿sería suficiente? ¿alcanzaría para inducir un cambio profundo? Notó que Malfoy también lo estudiaba, él también se estaba planteando preguntas sobre Harry. Decidió contestarle una. –No, no me di por vencido.

Por la reacción de Malfoy se dio cuenta de que eso era justo lo que se estaba preguntando.

–Me has estado estudiando todo este tiempo… no, no te hagas el sorprendido, sé que lo estuviste haciendo… así que si has aprendido algo sobre mí ya deberías saber que no renuncio fácilmente. –dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar de vuelta a su lugar pero prosiguió– Voldemort me tenía atado a un sepulcro y no me di por vencido. Wormtail me cortó el brazo para obtener mi sangre y usarla para resucitar el cuerpo de Voldemort… y no me di por vencido.

Llegó a su lugar y se detuvo pero no se dio vuelta. –Voldemort me había lanzado la Maldición Mortal, por segunda vez en mi vida e incluso cuando el relámpago verde venía hacia mí, no me di por vencido. Ésa es la única razón por la que todavía sigo vivo. Así que hasta la última fracción de segundo de ese puto eclipse, hasta que la luna no haya desaparecido por completo llevándoseme la vida… no me voy a dar por vencido.

Draco había quedado como congelado junto a los barrotes. –De vos no esperaría ninguna otra cosa… me sentiría decepcionado si te rindieras.

Harry se volvió, pareció como si fuera a decir algo pero se contuvo. No hacía falta que le preguntara lo que había querido decir, lo sabía. Le sonrió e hizo una breve inclinación de cabeza. –Gracias por el té. –lo probó– Y tiene la cantidad justa de azúcar.

Draco levantó las cejas sorprendido por el inesperado cambio en la conversación, de muerte a las manos de Voldemort al té. Sonrió a su vez y volvió a su asiento. Tomó su taza y la alzó. –¿Por qué brindamos? ¿Por el té con azúcar?

_[Y por Slytherin y Gryffindor. Por resistir y nunca darse por vencido. Por las buenas elecciones y las malas elecciones. Por las similitudes que nos acercan. Por las diferencias que tenemos y las que nos hemos creado]_

Harry también alzó su taza. –Por el té con azúcar.

Los dos bebieron y luego se sentaron para atacar el desayuno con voracidad.

–Parece que tenemos hambre, ¿no?

Harry respondió con la boca llena de tostada. –No comí nada desde que secuestraste. Estoy famélico.

Se dedicaron a comer en silencio durante unos minutos. Harry fue el que habló primero. –Entonces… ¿por qué mandaste a Biddy a empacar? ¿Te vas a algún lado?

–Nos vamos a trasladar a los cuarteles del Señor Oscuro. –respondió Draco llanamente– Era algo que sabíamos que íbamos a tener que hacer cuando empezaran a investigar tu desaparición. Los cuarteles son imposibles de rastrear, allí no nos podrán encontrar.

Harry se apoyó contra la pared. –Tiene sentido, supongo. ¿De eso se trataba la nota?

–Muy observador. Sí, así es.

–Y tu madre fue la que la envió…

–Sí… ¿y…?

–Están en la misma casa. ¿Por qué no bajó ella misma y aprovechaba para verte? No bajó ni una vez en estos dos días, ¿no siente ganas de estar con vos? –la pregunta había venido con una nota de lástima en el tono, y eso era lo último que Draco quería de su prisionero, pero había puesto el dedo en una llaga.

–A ella no le gustan "los lugares sombríos y desagradables como los subsuelos". Una nota resulta, por lo tanto, muy conveniente.

–¿Conveniente? –musitó Harry– Claro… debe ser un gran inconveniente bajar a ver a su hijo.

Era una conversación a la que Draco no quería volver. –¿Más té?

Harry acusó recibo y sonrió, Malfoy no quería volver sobre el tema. –Sí, claro. Con dos cucharadas de azúcar, por favor.

Draco se quedó observándolo. La sonrisa de Potter era tan genuina, algo que en sus círculos era una rareza, las sonrisas siempre ocultaban otras cosas.

–¿Te pasa algo?

Draco salió de su momentáneo trance. –No, nada. Alcanzame la taza. –tomó la taza, sirvió el té, le puso azúcar y se la devolvió a través de los barrotes.

Harry bebió un sorbo. –Gracias. –dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

Draco asintió con un gesto y se sirvió una segunda taza para él. Bebieron en silencio unos momentos. Fue Draco quién hablo primero.

–¿Tuviste alguna novia?

Harry se atragantó y tosió. –¡Qué?

–Te pregunté si habías tenido una novia. Me acuerdo de esa chica Gryffindor que fue tu pareja en el baile de navidad en cuarto año, pero vos no parecías muy interesado en ella.

–¿Y a qué viene esa pregunta? –inquirió Harry, el abrupto cambio de tema lo había sobresaltado.

–Charla trivial, Potter. –dijo Draco con un breve suspiro de frustración– Charla amable cuando no hay otros temas que tocar… en otras palabras, estoy tratando de que tengamos una conversación civilizada. ¿Es acaso tan difícil?… como tomar el té sin volcártelo en la camisa.

Harry se limpió de inmediato una gota que le bajaba por la barbilla, Draco rió. –No, –respondió finalmente– nunca tuve una novia en serio.

–Algo muy llamativo por cierto… dado que estamos hablando del famoso Harry Potter.

–Sí, por supuesto. Sobre todo si tenemos en cuenta toda la controversia que originó la prensa por una supuesta novia que en realidad no tenía. Mirando hacia atrás hasta resulta irónico.

–¿Y no estabas saliendo con una chica de Ravenclaw el año pasado?

–Ni me hagas acordar.

–Draco soltó una risa corta. –¿Tan mal así?

–Peor. –contestó Harry con expresión miserable.

Los dos rieron juntos olvidándose por un momento de las circunstancias. –Pero no es en ese tema en el que vos estás más interesado… vos me querés preguntar otra cosa.

Draco bajó la mirada. –Así es.

–Bueno, dale, preguntá. Me tenés como audiencia cautiva, aprovechá. Y acordate… ¿qué podrías perder?

Draco se mordió el labio. –Quería saber sobre la cicatriz del brazo. No la del basilisco…la otra, la que no quisiste mostrarme.

–Ah… ya veo. Tanta vuelta para satisfacer tu curiosidad. Bueno, está bien, te voy a dar el gusto.

Respiró hondo y se decidió. –Ésa es de la noche que Voldemort recuperó su cuerpo. El hechizo que usaron para resucitarlo requería la sangre del enemigo. Y supongo que yo represento al enemigo por antonomasia. Así que cuando me tenían amordazado y atado al sepulcro, Wormtail me cortó el brazo para hacerse con la sangre. La cicatriz es un recordatorio de mi fracaso, Voldemort regresó y yo, atado como estaba, no pude hacer nada para evitarlo. La cicatriz me recuerda también que Cedric murió, que no pude impedir que lo mataran. Y me recuerda también las muertes que van a venir, así como esta otra cicatriz –se llevó la mano a la frente– me recuerda las muertes que ya se produjeron.

Draco lo estaba mirando horrorizado, movió la boca como para decir algo pero las palabras no le salieron.

–¿Era eso lo que querías saber, Malfoy? ¿Querías escarbar un poco en mi mente? ¿Te trastorna lo que te conté?

Decir que lo trastornaba hubiera sido quedarse corto. Quizá no debería convulsionarlo hasta tal punto, pero así era. En realidad siempre había considerado que la lucha del Señor Oscuro contra Potter no tenía nada de extraordinario, nada que pudiera diferenciarla de otras tantas luchas. Draco sabía que las Artes Oscuras solían implicar rituales escabrosos, pero nunca había oído un relato tan vívido y de primera mano, de alguien que había sido usado en uno de ellos. Las víctimas de esos rituales nunca vivían para contarlo. Potter usado… como un peón en un juego macabro. ¿Y él, Draco, también era un peón en un juego similar? Desvió la mirada y trató de recomponerse. Pero no le resultaba fácil y cuando volvió a mirarlo lo invadieron de nuevo las sensaciones desagradables. Tragó ostensiblemente tratando de pensar en algo que decir. Se decidió finalmente por una pregunta simple, que podría sonar a tontería… pero quería saber la respuesta.

–¿Te dolió?

Una sonrisa triste. –Sí.

–Creo que… –titubeó unos segundos

–Sí, seguí…

–¿Podríamos volver a la charla trivial? –preguntó tratando de sonreír a su vez.

–Por supuesto. –dijo Harry– Veamos entonces… vos, ¿tuviste alguna novia?

–¡Potter!

Y así estuvieron conversando durante horas. Para Harry los días en el calabozo habían sido muy duros, particularmente después de la visita del enajenado mago oscuro, le venía bien algo de tranquilidad, le daba un respiro. Pero le presentaba una oportunidad, además, algo que no había visto nunca antes, ver a Draco Malfoy comportándose como un ser humano. ¿Quién hubiera esperado algo así? Y sin embargo ahí lo tenía, conversando y riendo, preguntando y contestando, sin la astucia solapada, sin la arista taimada, sin motivos ocultos. Harry no sabía si se trataba todo de una actuación, quizá lo era, si ése era el caso se trataba de una actuación excelente. De todos modos no hubiera tenido importancia, ya lo había dicho antes, nada tenía que perder. Prefería imaginar que Malfoy era sincero y que era lo más cercano a un aliado que podía conseguir en la situación tan difícil en que se encontraba… y un aliado podría serle de gran utilidad.

Draco por su parte estaba fascinado con la conversación y muy cansado. Pelearse lo agotaría incluso más, no era lo que quería. Las pociones para no dormir servían para mantener a alguien alerta pero no se comparaban en absoluto con dormir, podía sentir la fatiga impregnándole los huesos. No iba a abandonar su puesto. Era su honor y su deber. Y ahora casi que se había transformado en un placer. La charla con Harry era una distracción más que agradable.

–¿Así que eso resultó? –dijo abriendo grandes los ojos.

–Así es. –respondió Harry con orgullo– Un ciervo macho.

–¿Y tenés alguna idea de por qué adopta esa forma?

Harry apretó los labios. –Bueno… supongo que no tiene nada de malo que te lo diga… mi papá era un animago y ésa era la forma que adoptaba. Pero de eso me enteré después, yo ya había convocado un patronus antes de saberlo.

–Interesante. Todo lo que puedo decir es que esa maldita cosa era descomunal. Tengo que admitirlo, me dio un susto de padre y señor mío.

–Bueno… ustedes no me habían dejado mucha opción.

–Es cierto. Pero tenés que reconocer que fue una muy buena idea. –Draco sonrió malicioso– Obviamente logramos engañarte si tuviste que usar un patronus para espantarnos.

–Touché. –concedió Harry.

En ese momento oyeron que se abrían las puertas de los subsuelos. Los dos se pusieron de pie de inmediato.

Lucius Malfoy apareció segundos después. –No tenemos mucho tiempo. Sospecho que pueden hacer un allanamiento esta misma noche. Draco, ¿tus cosas ya están listas?

–Sí padre. –replicó con un gesto hacía un baúl no muy grande que estaba junto a la silla.

–Excelente. ¡Biddy!

La elfa apareció con un crac. Tras el entusiasmo fervoroso que había mostrado en sus visitas anteriores a Harry le partió el corazón verla acobardarse miserablemente delante de Lucius. Lo enfureció también, tuvo que contenerse para no reaccionar.

–Sí, amo Malfoy, señor. –chilló.

–Llevá las cosas de Draco a los cuarteless ya mismo. –ordenó con brusquedad.

Presa del pánico, Biddy tomó el baúl y desapareció.

–Ahora usted. –dijo volviéndose hacia Harry– No se le ocurra intentar ninguna treta o yo mismo me ocuparé con gran placer de hacer que su miserable existencia sea más miserable aun hasta que el Señor Oscuro disponga de ella.

Los ojos de Harry se desviaron una fracción de segundo hacia Draco, luego inclinó ligeramente la cabeza a un lado, revoleó los ojos y dijo: –¡Ma' sí!

Lucius le dirigió una mirada hostil, pero no directo a los ojos e instruyó a Draco: –Quitá el cerrojo.

Draco obedeció, sacó la llave del bolsillo y abrió la puerta de la celda. Lucius lo apuntó con la varita. –Salga. Ya mismo.

Harry se avino, dando pasos con el porte más altivo que pudo conseguir, cuando pasó por su lado, Lucius le clavó la varita en el brazo, le arrancó un siseo de dolor; había recibido una especie de descarga eléctrica.

Draco sintió que le brotaba un intenso sentimiento de protección. Había dedicado bastante tiempo para curar a Harry y para que no sintiera ningún dolor. Y era muy extraño y molesto ver a su padre infligiéndole un nuevo sufrimiento. Tuvo un destello de inspiración. Dio un paso al frente y puso una media sonrisa maligna en los labios. –Padre, permitime que sea yo el conduzca al prisionero.

Harry se sobresaltó y miró a Draco. Los ojos se cruzaron, la expresión de Draco permaneció fría e impasible pero una onda de entendimiento viajó entre los dos.

–Draco, –respondió Lucius con una sonrisa de satisfacción– Me complace que tomes tan seriamente tu deber. Tenés mi autorización. Hay algo que debo advertirte, no obstante.

–¿Sí, padre?

–Nunca mires al enemigo a los ojos. –gruñó– Podrías accidentalmente confundirlo con un ser humano.

Draco sintió como si se atragantara, quizá haya sido mejor así, de lo contrario las palabras podrían habérsele escapado de la garganta protestando que Harry era muy humano. La mirada de su padre lo disuadió de inmediato. Por mucho que siguiera respetando a su padre, las palabras de Lucius ya no sonaban en sus oídos como mandamientos incontestables. Sin embargo, no era necesario que lo hiciera expreso en ese momento. Reasumió de inmediato el bien practicado comportamiento que de él se esperaba; hizo una breve y respetuosa reverencia obediente. –Sí, padre. –sacó la varita y le apuntó a Harry.

–Muy bien, Draco, el prisionero queda a tu cargo. –metió la mano en un bolsillo y sacó una pirámide de cristal– Éste es el traslador, no se puede aparicionar directamente en los subsuelos de los cuarteles. Yo voy a aparicionar en el umbral y bajaré para reunirme con vos minutos más tarde. Si necesitaras algo, llamá a la elfa, está ahora completamente a tu servicio. Durante tu estancia en los cuarteles, el Señor Oscuro supervisará por momentos tu desempeño. Asegurate de no cometer errores en tu tarea.

Draco volvió a hacerle una corta reverencia. –Sí, padre. No fallaré.

Lucius depositó el traslador sobre el suelo y lo preactivó con un movimiento de varita. –Ahora, váyanse.

Draco seguía apuntando a Harry. –Con suavidad y sin dar coces, Potter. –dijo con cadencia estudiada –Nada de movimientos bruscos.

Draco fue arrodillándose lentamente y estiró la mano hacia la pirámide. Trató de disimular, el corazón parecía habérsele desbocado en el pecho. Su padre lo estaba observando. Debía mantenerse calmo, la mente despejada, con total control de si mismo y de su cautivo. Tenía que mostrarse como el Malfoy que su padre esperaba ver, no como el Draco curioso, nervioso y lleno de dudas que había empezado a emerger durante las últimas horas.

Harry copió los movimientos de Draco, sin mirarlo en ningún momento directo a los ojos. Podía ver la varita apuntándolo pero sentía también la tensión que irradiaba del otro chico. No era de extrañar. Draco debía de tener tan pocas ganas como él de trasladarse a la guarida de Voldemort. ¿Quién podría tenerlas? Pero había además otra cosa que estaba causando el nerviosismo de Draco, se dio cuenta. La mirada severa de Lucius escrutaba a su hijo con la misma o mayor intensidad que al prisionero.

Los dos tenían las manos a centímetros del traslador. Draco contó: –Tres… dos… uno.

Posaron las manos simultáneamente sobre la pirámide. Hubo un segundo de contacto entre las yemas de los dedos. El inesperado tacto de piel con piel mandó una inesperada descarga que ascendió por el brazo de Draco. Una sensación agradable que viajó hasta su cuello y le bajó por la columna. Levantó ligeramente la cabeza y su mirada encontró la de Harry, supo por su expresión que había sentido lo mismo que él. Esperaba que su padre no hubiera advertido lo que había pasado en esa fracción de segundo.

El traslador se activó y ambos sintieron la conocida sensación, el tirón en el ombligo como ganchos invisibles que los alzaron del suelo y los introdujeron en un embudo vertiginoso que terminaría depositándolos en las entrañas mismas de la cueva de la serpiente.

oOo


	6. Conversaciones perturbadoras

Traducción al castellano, autorizada por la autora, del original en inglés **Eclipse**

Autora: **Mijan**

**Eclipse**

**Capítulo 6 – Conversaciones perturbadoras**

Terminó de espaldas sobre un suelo de piedra muy semejante al que acababa de abandonar, cuando se puso de rodillas para incorporarse, la varita de Malfoy ya lo estaba apuntando, la mirada del rubio era seria y fría, y blandía la estaquilla mágica hacia él como quien intenta controlar y mantener a raya a un animal salvaje.

Una rápida mirada alrededor le informó que estaban solos. En uno de los lados había un calabozo vacío, la puerta estaba abierta con la llave puesta en la cerradura. El único sonido era el de un gotear lejano en algún rincón oscuro de un pasadizo. Harry suspiró y se tomó unos momentos para una breve reflexión. Se volvió hacia Draco con un torrente de pensamientos arremolinándosele en la cabeza. ¿Qué diantres había pasado unos momentos antes… muy extraño, eléctrico… le había recorrido el cuerpo como una corriente de agua helada… un estímulo que le hizo contener el aliento y que lo había puesto en alerta, un hormigueo en la piel… Estaba seguro de que Draco había sentido lo mismo, lo había visto en la sorpresa de sus ojos.

Ahora no había ningún signo de eso, si hasta habría podido llegar a pensar que lo había imaginado si sus instintos no le estuvieran diciendo lo contrario. Sabía que había sido real… y Malfoy también lo sabía.

Se puso en cuclillas y comentó distraído: –Parece que no hay nadie, la fiesta debe de ser en otro lado.

–¡Callate, Potter! –la voz de Malfoy había recuperado el tono frío tradicional y la cadencia pausada, no que Harry hubiera esperado alguna diferencia… aunque sí, porque un poco se sorprendió.

Malfoy movió la varita indicando la celda. –De pie. Entrá ahí y nada de movimientos raros, o te aturdo con un hechizo y te meto yo mismo de una patada; que nada me gustaría más.

Harry levantó una ceja inquisitiva y se alzó sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, el Slytherin seguía siendo un enigma, decidió. Justo cuando le había parecido que empezaba a percibir un cambio, su padre había llegado y habían vuelto como al principio. Bueno… quizá no igual. Había algo que no era del todo genuino, parecía que ahora estaba montando un acto, que desempeñaba un papel. Quizá las semillas de la duda sí habían prendido. Y algo más… Malfoy no había sentido nunca demasiado apego por nadie… ni por sus amigos, pero si la corazonada de Harry era correcta, Malfoy había permitido que el enemigo se le aproximara… probablemente demasiado cerca… a un nivel casi íntimo.

La mirada en la cara de Malfoy en el momento en que sus manos se habían tocado había probado sin lugar a dudas, qué era actuación y qué era real. En ese instante los ojos lo habían traicionado.

–¿Malfoy…?

–¡No te di permiso para hablar, Potter! –aulló– ¡Metete en la puta celda, YA!

Movió la varita hacia Harry como si fuera a clavársela como una forma de subrayar la orden, pero en realidad se trataba de un movimiento nervioso para tratar de ocultar el miedo que sentía y que parecía tironearle las cuerdas vocales.

Draco no quería siquiera considerar todos los pensamientos que se le atropellaban en la cabeza, quería concentrarse en la situación que tenía que manejar. Cierto era que sólo estaban ellos dos en el recinto, pero el hecho lejos de tranquilizarlo parecía haberle encendido cada fibra y nervio de su cuerpo. No estaba seguro de que fuera así, pero existía la posibilidad de que alguien los estuviera observando.

En condiciones normales la situación no debería haber implicado problema alguno, habría adoptado un talante bien estudiado, altanero y pagado de sí mismo. En alguna otra época se hubiera regocijado de contener a Potter a punta de varita espoleándolo con amenazas vanas y no tan vanas. En otro momento podría haber montado un acto para convencer al Señor Oscuro o a cualquier otro que los estuviera vigilando. Sin embargo, en ese momento no le resultaba nada fácil.

El subconsciente se le colaba entre las grietas del miedo y lo retrotraía al momento en que su mano había hecho contacto con la de Potter. La extraña sensación experimentada al tocarlo, lejos de haber desaparecido se había incrementado diez veces y le llenaba la consciencia por completo. Había habido una fascinación en el contacto humano, una alegría culpable. Y se regocijaba en ella, no podía sacudirse del cuerpo la impronta de la sensación. Era como si una sutil conexión se hubiera forjado entre ellos, cementando el recientemente adquirido entendimiento en algo más, algo que no podía definir con precisión, algo excitante… desequilibrante. Algo que jamás debería existir entre ellos.

_No_, se dijo con determinación, eso era un total despropósito. _No lo había sentido_. Su lealtad hacia su padre y el Señor Oscuro era real. Tenía que serlo. No existía otra opción. En ese preciso momento, fuera que le gustara o no, tenía un trabajo que cumplir, una tarea asignada. Y si bien parecía que no había testigos, nada se le escapaba al ojo de Voldemort, ni siquiera las emociones más íntimas. Hasta ese momento ese detalle no lo había preocupado en absoluto, pocas eran las emociones que se había permitido. Pero Potter había cambiado todo.

Harry obedeció el mandato de Draco, la expresión siempre inquisitiva, y enfiló despaciosamente hacia la celda.

Los pensamientos de Draco entraron en un movimiento de rebotes, de Harry al Señor Oscuro, a su padre, a su obligación y de vuelta a Harry. Lo mareaban. Cada lento paso de Harry parecía que le aceleraba cada vez más los latidos en el pecho. Y los segundos parecían estirarse eternamente. Si se demoraba mucho más sus nervios crispados al máximo alcanzarían el nivel del pánico, pánico que sería incapaz de disimular. Y alguien observándolos podía sacar conclusiones de eso. Aunque no supiera cuáles podrían llegar a ser esas conclusiones.

_Más rápido, maldito seas._ Pensó y le clavó la varita en la espalda para apurarlo. –¡Para hoy, Potter!

No se la había clavado con fuerza, pero Harry se dio vuelta como si lo hubiese quemado y lo miró con ardiente irritación. Draco empezó a arrepentirse de lo que había hecho… pero entonces la mirada de Harry se suavizó y Draco de pronto se sintió vulnerable como si de golpe hubiera perdido todas las capas de protección. Harry parecía poder provocarle esa sensación con asombrosa facilidad. Tras una fracción de segundo, Harry le hizo un gesto de asentimiento casi imperceptible y retomó la marcha hacia la celda.

Draco titubeó, momentáneamente aturdido. Rápidamente borró la sorpresa de la cara y sintió que le surgía un atisbo de esperanza, si había interpretado bien ese mínimo gesto, quería decir que Harry iba a cooperar con él. Con buena disposición. ¿Pero por qué razón había decidido Harry actuar así? Quizá lo que Draco había sentido cuando se habían tocado, no había sido algo imaginado, quizá Harry lo había sentido también. Se guardó ese pensamiento en un recodo del cerebro para analizarlo con detenimiento más tarde. Draco lo siguió hasta la puerta de la celda, sintiéndose todavía nervioso, pero menos que antes.

Cuando Harry ya entraba, sin tomar total consciencia de lo que hacía, la mano de Draco le rozó la espalda a la altura de la cintura como si le diera un leve impulso hacia delante, fue casi como una caricia, en realidad eran muy pocas las ganas que sentía de encerrar a Potter.

Harry sintió la breve presión en la cintura, no un empujón, apenas un toque. Se volvió nuevamente sorprendido, pero era un tipo distinto de sorpresa. La suave presión le había suscitado la sensación de saberse protegido, una especie de singular solidaridad. Era algo que nunca hubiese esperado de Draco Malfoy, pero si uno se ponía a pensarlo, en las últimas horas nada parecía acontecer de la forma que él hubiese esperado.

La puerta se cerró entre ellos pero Harry se quedó mirándolo fijamente hasta que Draco se vio forzado a encontrarle la mirada. La cara seguía siendo la de Malfoy, fría arrogante, impasible. Pero a diferencia de antes, los iris grises ya no se le antojaban de cemento frío sino de chispeante plata, los ojos de una persona que acabara de despertarse después de una larga noche de descanso sin sueños. Por primera vez le hablaron directo a Harry, relumbrando confusión y disculpas. Y por debajo de eso persistía el miedo.

Draco inclinó la cabeza apenas unos milímetros, como signo de respeto. Era lo máximo que podía hacer, de haber intentado más se hubiera desmoronado. Empezaba a tambalear, traicionado por los confusos pensamientos que seguían danzando en su subconsciente. Allí, bajo la nariz de Voldemort, era el peor lugar para perder la compostura. Le puso el cerrojo a la puerta con la mayor dignidad que pudo ser capaz de reunir.

Para alguien que hubiera estado observándolos nada inusual había ocurrido entre ellos. Ni emociones encendidas ni sobrentendidos sutiles. Lo único que esperaba Draco era poder mantener las apariencias, por lo menos hasta que lo relevaran de la responsabilidad que le habían asignado.

Cuando se guardaba la llave en el bolsillo, la puerta se abrió con un estruendo; Draco se volvió, sospechando con terror, que Voldemort se había hecho presente; fue su padre el que entró, sin embargo; venía agitado.

Lucius estudió rápidamente la escena y sonrió con satisfacción al ver a Harry debidamente encerrado. Su respiración se calmó un poco, trató de recomponer la presencia y se volvió hacia Draco. –Excelente, Draco. Excelente.

Draco notó que seguía agitado, pero no hizo preguntas, esperó a que su padre le aclarara las razones de su ansiedad.

–Los aurores llegaron hace unos minutos al portón de entrada de la Mansión, logré escabullirme justo a tiempo. –explicó Lucius– No deberíamos habernos demorado tanto, pero ya es tarde para remediarlo. Tu madre aducirá absoluta ignorancia de todo y se ocupará de manejarlos. Es posible que no hagan una revisación exhaustiva, pero cualquier cosa _cuestionable_ que pudieran encontrar, Narcissa me la atribuirá a mí. –levantó los ojos hostiles y cargados de implicancias por sobre el hombro y hacia Harry– De todos modos mi imagen pública ya está más que opacada, un poco más no significará mayor diferencia.

Harry se apoyó distraído contra una de las paredes laterales. –Supongo que ahora también me va a echar la culpa de que finalmente lo metieran preso y del daño que eso le causó a su imagen.

Los rasgos de Lucius se desfiguraron como si estuviera estreñido. –Por una vez, Potter, voy a estar de acuerdo con Ud..

–Mejor así. –dijo Harry con ojos centellantes de picardía– Pues no quisiera compartir el crédito de ese logro con nadie más.

Por segunda vez ese día, Draco tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no reírse de las ocurrencias de Potter frente a su padre. Por suerte lo consiguió porque Lucius se volvió en ese momento hacia él.

–Draco, debo partir de inmediato. Espero que sepas mantener la dignidad… –hizo una pausa para que las connotaciones del término se absorbieran en la mente de su hijo– …mientras yo no esté.

Draco asintió y luego preguntó tentativamente: –¿Padre…?

Lucius lo autorizó a que continuara con un breve gesto.

–¿Dónde está todo el mundo? Parecería que los cuarteles están desiertos.

Lucius apretó los labios algo tenso. –Muy observador, Draco. Tenés razón, por supuesto. Tenemos que mantener a los aurores ocupados para distraerlos de la búsqueda de Potter, no queremos que lo encuentren hasta que le hayamos sacado provecho. Para esta noche del traslado el Señor Oscuro planeó ex profeso varios ataques.

Por encima del hombro de su padre Draco pudo observar que los ojos verdes se oscurecían y que arrugas de preocupación se dibujaban en la cara de Potter.

Lucius prosiguió: –Debo ir a unírmeles. Quedate acá y cumplí con tu deber. Dio media vuelta y marchó a grandes y sonoros pasos para salir; justo antes de ingresar al corredor se detuvo y se volvió sobre el hombro hacia Draco. –El Señor Oscuro ha expresado su deseo de hablar con vos en privado cuando regrese. –la tensión y la ansiedad del tono eran palpables y las palabras siguientes sonaron ominosas. –Asegurate de estar listo cuando te llame. –y habiendo dicho eso, partió.

Draco sintió que las rodillas se le aflojaban, los ecos de las palabras de su padre se apagaron pero siguieron reverberando en su mente. El propio Señor Oscuro quería hablar con él. No al pasar, como la vez anterior, sino en privado. En alguna otra oportunidad ése hubiera sido el más alto honor que Draco pudiera imaginar, ése y la aprobación de su padre. Pero ahora un nuevo factor se había introducido en la ecuación.

Draco se había preparado durante años para la inevitable reunión con Voldemort. Su padre le había asegurado que ningún otro de su generación serviría al Señor Oscuro con igual excelencia; él era un Malfoy. Draco había capturado a Harry Potter, eso no sólo le brindaría acceso a las filas de los mortífagos, lo pondría además en una posición envidiable con respecto a los otros seguidores. Hasta hacía unos días pensaba así y lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas. Ya no.

Por primera vez en su vida, se encontraba cuestionándose todo. A sí mismo, el nombre de su familia, Voldemort.; Draco era culpable de dudar de todo lo que sabía y de todo aquello en lo que se había sustentado. Y esto le pasaba justo antes de tener que reunirse con Voldemort. Para un mortífago, la vida, el poder y la supervivencia se basaban en ciertas sólidas verdades. Si faltaba alguna de ellas todo se derrumbaba. Se lo juzgaría con rigor. Voldemort tenía la costumbre de ser juez, jurado y, cuando lo consideraba apropiado, también verdugo.

Ya no se sentía listo, de repente se daba cuenta de que no estaba preparado. Si Voldemort llegaba a conocer sus dudas, si sospechaba una lealtad vacilante o debilidad, no iba a poder hacer nada para defenderse. Y el Señor Oscuro no daba segundas oportunidades.

Draco trató de apartar las funestas sensaciones, se concentró para ganar algo de fuerza en las piernas, lo consiguió parcialmente. Siempre había pensado que podía enfrentar todo, pero esto… por más que no quisiera sentir miedo… era demasiado.

Por otro lado, él tenía la misma edad que Potter, que también estaba enfrentando a Voldemort, y con un destino fatídico mucho más cierto que el suyo. Para Draco, era lo que siempre había querido, el camino que su padre había elegido y que Draco había aceptado. Harry, en cambio, nunca había podido elegir. Casi que parecía injusto.

Sabiendo que los cuarteles estaban desiertos y que no había ojos observándolo, Draco volvió la mirada hacia la celda. Potter ya no estaba de pie apoyado contra la pared como unos minutos antes. Se había agachado, abrazaba las piernas contra el pecho, la cabeza ligeramente hacia arriba, los ojos cerrados, la expresión tensa, dolorida.

Puso a un lado por el momento sus propios miedos, ganado por la curiosidad; abrió la boca a punto de preguntar qué le pasaba, pero se detuvo y se tomó unos instantes para estudiar la cara de Potter.

La tez de Potter seguía pálida, casi tan pálida como la de Draco, pero resaltaba más por el contraste con el flequillo negro que le caía desordenado sobre la frente cubriendo parcialmente la cicatriz. Había líneas de suciedad en la mandíbula y en la nariz y una laceración muy fea en una mejilla. Se habría dicho que no era sino un chico inocente y no un hombre que había debido enfrentar a la muerte en más oportunidades de las que nadie debería… Pero la expresión revelaba otra cosa.

Las mandíbulas y los labios cetrinos apretados, grandes círculos oscuros bajo los ojos. Se lo notaba exhausto, pero a pesar del cansancio, del dolor emocional que se lo estaba comiendo vivo, del infierno que había pasado durante años y que se había agudizado esos últimos días… no estaba llorando y no se reconocía derrotado. Draco, que ni siquiera era el blanco de Voldemort, se sentía a punto de desmoronarse ante el prospecto de su reunión con el Señor Oscuro. Harry, por el contrario, se mantenía fuerte.

Fue esa imagen de fortaleza silenciosa la que forzó a Draco a reconocer una belleza extraña, elegante, que no hubiera imaginado posible, y no precisamente en un chico tan mal entrazado. Era magnético… Draco se preguntó cómo habrían sido las cosas de haber estado cercano a esa fortaleza durante años, desde el principio. Y ahora que lo veía tan claro, ¿iba a poder olvidarlo? ¿Podría someterse a Voldemort?, algo para lo cual había sido entrenado durante largo tiempo, ¿al poder frío de Voldemort?, ¿y seguir aborreciendo la fortaleza que había descubierto en Harry Potter?

Finalmente se permitió vocalizar su curiosidad… y quizá también un poco de preocupación. Con tono neutro preguntó: –¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te duele la cicatriz?

Harry abrió un ojo un momento y volvió a cerrarlo antes de contestar. –No, no es la cicatriz, aunque la muy condenada me sigue picando terriblemente, es muy fastidioso cuando se prolonga tanto.

Harry calló, y no había signos de que fuera a seguir hablando sin algún tipo de estímulo. Draco era consciente de que no iba a quedarse satisfecho hasta que consiguiera que le contara. Caminó hasta la reja, apoyó la cara entre dos barrotes y preguntó: – Y entonces, ¿qué te pasa?

Esta vez, Harry no dejó ver un iris verde entre los párpados. Apretó, en cambio, la cara contra las rodillas y dijo con voz suave: –Lo que sea que Voldemort esté haciendo esta noche. Lo que sea que esté haciendo para distraer al Ministerio. Si se llevó a todos los mortífagos con él debe de ser algo muy grande. Me pregunto… me pregunto cuántas personas, personas inocentes, van a morir esta noche… cuántas habrá que ya estén muertas.

Draco se mordió el labio y consideró cuidadosamente lo que podía contestarle a eso antes de musitar: –No es que sea algo por lo que deberías preocuparte. Todavía no van a avanzar sobre Hogwarts… quiero decir, probablemente se trata de personas que no conocés.

Harry habló con voz aun más baja, pero con fuerza acrecentada detrás de ella: –Son seres humanos inocentes. Me preocupan… son importantes para mí.

Las palabras de Harry calaron hondo, Draco estaba empezando a lamentarse también por las víctimas de esa noche hasta que de pronto comprendió que era un disparate. Recordó por qué el Gryffindor era siempre tan fastidioso, y con todo lo que le estaba pesando en su propia mente no quería precisamente un sermón. Él tenía sus propios problemas. –¿Me vas a dar otra de tus prédicas santurronas, Potter? No es justamente algo que tenga ganas de oír.

–¿Qué pasa, Malfoy? – la voz de Potter era casi un susurro pero tenía una clara arista sádica y divertida– ¿No te gusta oír las cosas espantosas que Voldemort y los mortífagos hacen? ¿La dura realidad del derramamiento de sangre te pone enfermo? Toda esa gente inocente muriendo sin razón, ¿están manchándote las alfombras? Tu propio padre debe de haber matado a una buena cantidad.

El veneno del último aguijonazo exacerbó a Draco. –Son sólo muggles, sangresucias y amantes de los muggles. –replicó desafiante– Difícilmente pueda considerárselos humanos.

Harry no se movió, ni dijo nada, pero sus ojos se abrieron para contestar, Draco los sintió flagelándolo, taladrándolo ardientes con afilada definición.

Draco podía despotricar y desgañitarse profiriendo insultos contra una pared todo el día, lo hacía regularmente contra Crabbe y Goyle y había adquirido muy buena destreza en la materia, incluso cansado como estaba por la privación de sueño podría haber sostenido sin inconvenientes un lance de esgrima verbal con Potter, estaba seguro de eso; siempre y cuando Potter mantuviera la vista baja. Pero todas las veces, los malditos, penetrantes ojos verdes lograban descolocarlo. Bajo la mirada escrutadora de Potter no podía resistir y se embarullaba. Las palabras se resistían a salirle de la garganta.

Estuvo a punto de retirar el comentario pronunciado., pero no podía. No allí en los calabozos de la base de operaciones del Señor Oscuro. Cada ataque certero de Potter era un clavo más en su ataúd, un nuevo punto débil que Voldemort podría detectar. Cada vez que Potter le ganaba una, lo dejaba debilitado, mermado en su capacidad y sintiéndose extrañamente vacío. Si Draco se reunía con Voldemort en esas condiciones –y el inevitable encuentro estaba muy próximo– no quería siquiera pensar lo que podría llegar a pasar.

Ira. Eso era lo que necesitaba. Para ser duro, frío, sin rastro alguno de debilidad, compasión, o de otra emoción humana blanda… si quería evitar que Voldemort lo descuartizara. Tenía que despejarse la cabeza para poder pensar tal como lo habían entrenado. Había satisfecho su curiosidad, ya era suficiente, ahora había llegado el momento de poner manos a la obra. Por más que reconociera que lo respetaba, no iba a permitir que las prédicas beatas de Potter le cambiaran las convicciones que atesoraba desde hacía tanto tiempo. Potter no iba a ganar ese asalto.

_¿Cómo se atrevía?_, Draco pensó para sí. _El perfecto maldito Potter. ¿Acaso se cree que dejé de martirizarlo cada diez segundos porque tiene algún tipo de control sobre mí? Ya le he dado más control del que nunca debería haberle dado. Potter puede ser muy poderoso, ¡pero que aspen si piensa que voy a permitirle que ejerza todo ese poder sobre mí! ¡No se lo voy a permitir!, ¡no va a ser la causa de mi perdición!_

Acicateado por sus propios pensamientos, Draco se aferró a ese cabo algo débil pero conocido de la rivalidad; la rivalidad que siempre había definido sus relaciones con Potter. Todo lo que había pasado esas últimas horas o días no significaba nada. Si en algún momento había decidido bajar la guardia a favor de la curiosidad, no había sido sino una actuación. Su padre tenía razón, nunca debería haber mirado a Potter a los ojos. Había sido un error, un desliz, una falla casi fatal en su afán de ahondar en la mente de Potter. Se había casi olvidado de sí mismo y eso era imperdonable. Ya era hora de que reclamara su preeminencia en ese forcejeo de poder y de que se cerrara a las incertidumbres que lo estaban carcomiendo. Su orgullo, su estirpe; él era un Malfoy y que lo mataran si no iba a hacérselo saber a Potter. El juego todavía no había terminado.

–¡Potter! ¡Dejá de mirarme de esa forma! –subrayó la orden con rencor– Vos y tus amigos sangresucias y amantes de los muggles… me dan arcadas. Ustedes son todos iguales… ¡idealistas!... y convencidos de que siempre tienen razón, ¿no? ¿Te creés que podés hacerme sentir culpable por una chusma de sangresucias?

Harry se limitó a dispensarle una mirada oscura, el estómago de Draco volvió a hacérsele un nudo una vez más. No le gustaban las emociones que reflejaba esa mirada dura, especialmente después de las miradas totalmente distintas que Potter le había dirigido en las últimas horas, pero no podía permitir que lo arredrara.

–Además… –prosiguió agregando ponzoña al rencor– si bien fui yo el que te puso acá, es _a vos_ al que el Señor Oscuro quiere, es _por vos_ que esas personas están muriendo esta noche. Si no fuera _por vos_, nada de esto habría ocurrido.

Harry no se movió y el frío verde de los ojos parecía haber congelado a Draco en su posición. El silencio se volvió asfixiante, opresivo, sobretodo por el ensordecedor retumbar de tambores en los tímpanos de Draco.

_Potter_. Gente muriendo, el intervalo en que Lucius había estado preso en Azkaban, los miedos y las dudas de Draco. ¡Todo estaba mal por culpa de Potter!

Elevando la mandíbula, Draco le enterró la puñalada definitiva: –¡Todo es _tu_ culpa!

Harry suspiró profundamente, cerró los ojos por un momento, volvió a abrirlos y otra vez los fijó en Draco. Daba la imagen de un anciano sabio cansado de las necedades de su joven aprendiz, exhausto y sin la fuerza suficiente para seguir discutiendo.

–Es mi culpa. – dijo, y la mórbida ironía que sangraba la declaración hizo que Draco tuviera que dar un paso atrás– ¡Por supuesto que es mi culpa! Voldemort me va a matar dentro de poco… pero esas personas seguirán muriendo… y, naturalmente, será por mi culpa. Asegurate de poner eso en mi epitafio: _Todo fue culpa de Harry Potter. _Es el mayor de tus sueños hecho realidad, Malfoy. Todo lo que siempre quisiste, envuelto como regalo con primorosa cinta de seda y todo. Yo voy a estar muerto, los sangresucias van a estar muertos y vos vas a ser la mascotita dilecta de Voldemort. Gloria… poder… y toda una vida de sumisión, toda para vos.

La voz de Potter había alcanzado tonalidades peligrosamente tenues, la tensión iba creciendo con cada palabra. –Pero recordalo, cuando estés de pie frente a la primera de tus víctimas, altivo cual leal mortífago de Voldemort, cuando deslices tu mirada a lo largo de la varita hasta el extremo apuntado a un muggle o a un sangresucia, escuchando los melodiosos alaridos aterrados hasta que finalmente decidas ponerle fin a él o a ella con un piadoso _¡Avada Kedavra!..._ recordalo… no te vayas a olvidar… de que todo… ¡ES CULPA MÍA!

Draco quedó parado mudo, paralizado por el cuadro que Potter acababa de pintar, la imagen reproduciéndose una y otra vez en su mente como una fotografía mágica mal revelada. Una refutación… Draco habría podido manejarla, le habría servido como acicate de su ira artificial… y habría podido proseguir con la esgrima verbal. Pero lo que había oído no había sido una refutación. Lo había impactado tomándolo completamente desprevenido y la que, según su parecer, era la lengua más elocuente de Hogwarts, la suya, se quedó por vez primera sin combustible. Harry no se había prestado al juego de Draco, se le había impuesto aplastándolo.

Apretando los dientes, Draco aferró los barrotes y hundió la frente entre dos de ellos. El metal frío contra sus sienes aplacó en cierta medida el dolor de cabeza que había empezado a martillársela.

–¿Tenés miedo, Malfoy?

La pregunta era tan distinta de la que le había lanzado Draco antes del duelo, tantos años atrás. Nada de desdén, nada de rencor. Tomó a Draco por sorpresa, jamás habría podido anticiparlo. ¿Hacia dónde quería llevar Potter la conversación?

–¿De qué? –había tratado de sonar confiado pero no lo había logrado ni de lejos.

–De Voldemort. Noté que te quedaste helado cuando tu padre te informó que Voldemort quería hablar con vos.

–¿Lo _notaste_? –la pregunta le había salido como un graznido disonante. Draco no estaba habituado a mostrar sus emociones, pero estaba mucho menos habituado a que otros las notaran.

Una chispa divertida flameó en la cara de Harry. –Es una reacción de lo más normal, la gran mayoría de los magos ni siquiera se atreve a pronunciar su nombre. Casi todos le tienen un miedo terrible.

–Vos no… vos no le tenés miedo.

Harry se encogió de hombros como restándole importancia. –En cierta forma, sí… y en cierta forma, no.

–Bueno… pero por lo menos ya estás acostumbrado.

–Malfoy, uno _nunca_ se acostumbra a tener encuentros tan cercanos y personales con la propia mortalidad.

Draco dejó escapar una risa amarga. –Una gran, nueva y emocionante aventura cada vez, ¿no?

–Uno podría ponerlo así…

Con la cara entre los barrotes Draco reconoció: –Creo que puedo… entenderlo.

–¿En serio? –preguntó Harry sin ocultar una sonrisa algo divertida por lo osado de la afirmación– ¿Y por qué te parece que podés entenderlo?

–Porque… tengo que reunirme frente a frente… con Ya Sabés Quién.

Harry soltó un sonido que aunaba un ronquido con una risa. –Prácticamente nadie consideraría una charla frente a frente con Voldemort como un pasatiempo placentero… pero vos sos su servidor, no su blanco. No creo que para él tengas la mínima importancia.

La expresión de Draco se ensombreció. –Justamente por eso, Potter. Tenés razón. Yo no le importo, no significo nada para él. Nadie significa nada para él, ya puestos. No creas que es mucho más cordial con sus seguidores que con sus enemigos. ¿Quién sabe? Puede decidir que no reúno suficiente mérito.

Harry no alcanzaba a entender por qué Malfoy le estaba confiando esa información. ¿Qué era lo que Malfoy le estaba diciendo? ¿Y por qué? –¿Vos estás tratando que yo te tenga lástima o algo así?

–No, Potter. –un suspiro profundo– No es eso.

Harry lo estudió con atención. Los cabellos rubios ya no estaban escrupulosamente peinados, tenía ojeras, los barrotes le estaban labrando surcos en las mejillas. Apretaba la reja con los puños, los nudillos estaban blancos. Parecía él el que estaba encerrado.

–Vos estás tan prisionero como yo.

Draco sintió una constricción en la garganta. Nervioso, preguntó: –¿Qué querés decir, Potter?

–¿Acaso no te das cuenta? –Harry inclinó la cabeza a un lado, clásico gesto de curiosidad.

Draco separó de inmediato la cara de los barrotes. –¡Yo no soy prisionero de nadie!

Harry se permitió una media sonrisa. Era curioso cómo de golpe parecían haberse invertido las posiciones, pero Malfoy no se daba cuenta, y por una razón que no sabía determinar bien, Harry quería que lo entendiera. –Hay diferentes tipos de prisiones, Malfoy, pero son tan prisiones como las más genuinas.

–¿Y en qué tipo de prisión estaría yo, Potter? Explicámelo, porque –por suerte– mi mente no trabaja como la de un Gryffindor.

Harry lo miró como si no pudiera creerlo. –Ya te lo había dicho, Malfoy. Aunque no tan explícitamente. Son las elecciones que hacemos. Ésas son… Son nuestros barrotes y grilletes personales.

Draco pensó unos segundos y luego escupió: –¡No me vengas con eso otra vez, Potter!

–Vos preguntaste… yo te doy una respuesta honesta… que es más de lo que te merecerías. –dijo Harry encogiendo los hombros.

Las conversaciones que habían mantenido los últimos dos días le corrían en círculos por la cabeza y el extremo cansancio que sentía empeoraba la confusión. La frustración de Draco tocó un máximo. Soltó los barrotes y, muy irritado, pateó el suelo: –¡Y yo ya te había dicho que ésta no es mi elección! ¡Es lo que debo hacer! Mi apellido… mi linaje…

–¿Y no es eso lo que querés?

–¡Sí!... ¡No! ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo? ¡Basta, no me pongas más zancadillas! –ya había perdido la gracia. ¿Por qué sus palabras terminaban siempre en el rumbo equivocado cuando Potter estaba cerca? ¿Qué había pasado con todas las réplicas perspicaces que había practicado durante años? ¿Qué había pasado con la agudeza de su ingenio?, había perdido todo el filo y resultaba tan chato como la base de un caldero.

Harry se encogió de hombros despreocupado y el gesto incitó aun más a Draco.

–Oíme, Potter. Esto es _exactamente_ lo que quiero. ¿Quién no querría estar del lado de los ganadores? ¿Quién no querría más poder del que nadie pudiera imaginar? –se golpeó el pecho con el índice– ¡Es lo _yo_ quiero!

Los ojos verdes bajaron de Draco al suelo y luego volvieron a Draco. Harry habló con voz muy suave y había una nota preocupada en el tono. –¿Y entonces por qué tenés tanto miedo?

La mirada en los ojos de Harry, de honestidad casi amable, la repentina consciencia de su propio miedo, la verdad que ponía en evidencia una pregunta tan simple –todo junto había hecho blanco en Draco y lo sacudió hasta la médula. se mordió el labio inferior, giró y apoyó la espalda contra la reja, cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho estrechándose, las yemas de los dedos escondiéndose en los pliegues de la espalda de la remera, cerró los ojos que le latían dolorosos… apretándolos, esperando contra toda esperanza que Potter no hubiera alcanzado a ver la expresión de su rostro. Se tomó un momento para tratar de recomponerse, abrió luego los ojos y algo tembloroso inspiró profundamente.

–Porque, Potter… –dijo sin volverse a mirarlo, con el tono más neutro que pudo– …a veces cuando uno quiere jugar del lado de los ganadores… el precio que hay que pagar por el fracaso es muy, muy alto.

La voz se le quebró otra vez, cerró los ojos de nuevo, no se atrevía a moverse y ni hablar de darse vuelta. Era la situación más vergonzosa que le hubiera tocado vivir, y había pasado por muchas como para poder comparar. Lo único que podía computar como positivo era que había podido retener las lágrimas bajo los párpados.

Harry escuchó las palabras calmas, medidas; pero los hombros de Draco se sacudían y su respiración era muy irregular. El chico estaba muy trastornado, llorando… aunque no hubieran brotado lágrimas.

_No dejes que te conmueva, Harry_. –se dijo– _Éste es Draco Malfoy. Fue el que te entregó a Voldemort. Está tan podrido como el que más. Gente como él ni siquiera tiene un corazón que pueda partirse…_ Suspiró. _Los que no tienen corazón no lloran._

–Malfoy, yo… –¿qué carajo estaba por hacer? ¿consolar al hijo de puta? Una conversación civilizada era aceptable mientras no involucrara emociones… pero ahora… ¿y esto? Podía aceptar que Malfoy no era un completo imbécil inhumano… ¿pero darle apoyo emocional? ¿Brindarle una mano?

Harry bajó la vista a su mano derecha, la que había usado para tocar el traslador, la que había rozado la mano de Malfoy. Todavía podía sentir un resabio del tacto de los dedos de Malfoy contra los suyos. Cálidos, suaves, humanos. Su concepción del otro chico cambió en ese instante. Habían compartido el mismo miedo, la misma conexión eléctrica, y con ello la sensación de estar completamente solo se había desvanecido, incluso sabiendo que iba a ir a parar a la guarida del propio Voldemort. No era algo que uno pudiera olvidar o ignorar así nomás.

Le gustara o no, Malfoy y él estaban juntos en eso.

Los hombros de Malfoy seguían sacudiéndose. ¿Y qué de todas las cosas que Malfoy le había hecho o dicho o deseado todos esos años? ¿no se merecía acaso lo que le estaba pasando? Durante años había ansiado el día de verlo quebrarse y llorar su miseria. Y sin embargo… Harry sabía lo que era enfrentarse con Voldemort. Y había alcanzado a vislumbrar esa chispa de humanidad en Malfoy, que siempre debía de haber estado allí sólo que oculta bajo la apariencia, la máscara que Malfoy se había empeñado en mostrar siempre. Ya no podía, ni quería desearle un destino desagradable.

Se puso de pie y se le aproximó con cautela. Si Malfoy se había dado cuenta, no hizo nada que lo indicara. Ya junto a la reja, Harry buscó algo que decir… pero no se le ocurría nada.

Draco lo había sentido acercarse, sentía la respiración detrás de sí. Se puso furiosamente colorado de la vergüenza. –Supongo que pensarás que esto es absolutamente maravilloso, Potter. –dijo con voz ahogada y entrecortada– ¿Decidiste venir más cerca para disfrutar mejor del espectáculo? Adelante, Potter, cagate de risa nomás, con confianza.

Harry frunció el ceño, Malfoy había inclinado la cabeza ligeramente hacia delante, exponiendo la línea del cuello, esbelta y sorprendentemente vulnerable, algunos cabellos cubrían el cuello bajo la nuca, rubio platinado sobre piel pálida, y todo sacudiéndose por la respiración irregular. El ceño fruncido se trocó en melancólica comprensión. –No, Malfoy, no me estoy riendo.

Sorprendido por el tono de la voz de Potter, Draco alzó un poco la cabeza y casi empezó a darse vuelta. Ciertamente no se estaba riendo y la entonación no había sido burlona. Casi había sonado como si a Potter le importara. No, eso no era posible, debían de ser todo imaginaciones suyas. Y entonces… y de manera innegable, lo imposible ocurrió.

Una presión cálida se posó sobre el hombro derecho de Draco y le originó un escalofrío que le bajó por la columna. La respiración se le detuvo y se le erizaron los pelos de la nuca. Se puso rígido, una docena de posibles reacciones se le atropellaron en la cabeza.

_¡Potter me está tocando! ¡Me está tocando! ¡Dale una cachetada! ¡Alejate! ¡Echale una bronca! ¡Reíte de él y de su sensiblería de Gryffindor! ¡Insultalo! ¡Mostrale el asco que sentís de que te toque!_

_Pero vos no sentís nada de asco, ¿o sí?_ – la vocecita en su cabeza había vuelto y más sonora que nunca– _Ya te había tocado, o quizá habría que decir que vos lo habías tocado a él. Admitilo, estás más que contento de que esté tocándote. Estás agradecido._

_No… no puede ser._

La vocecita no le hizo caso, continuó de lo más dicharachera. _Y estás agradecido porque es la cosa más humana que hayas sentido, la más extraordinaria, la más vívida. Si siempre buscaste el conflicto con él es porque él te hace sentir vivo._

_No…_

_Vamos, vamos… ya lo has tocado… permitite sentirte humano, ya no podés más seguir encerrado en tu vacuidad privada. Te conocés con él de una forma mucho más honda que con cualquiera de tus amigos. El juego se terminó, Draco. Inútil es que quieras hacerte el desentendido. El juego se terminó. _

Draco no se dio cuenta de que se había movido hasta que sus dedos tocaron la tela de la manga y subieron hasta su hombro derecho en busca del contacto humano que ambos habían sentido unos minutos antes… ¿o acaso toda una vida antes? Sin poder explicárselo, se dio cuenta de cuánto lo necesitaba. Era el fruto prohibido, era un sacrilegio: amistad con el enemigo… pero la diferencia entre amigo y enemigo se había desdibujado por completo.

Finalmente su mano se posó sobre la otra mano… y Potter retiró la suya. Por un segundo Draco pensó que el consuelo no había sido sino una ilusión. Sintiéndose miserable y para no avergonzarse más comenzó a bajar la mano… pero dedos cálidos la detuvieron, se entrelazaron con los suyos y apretaron con fuerza. Una emoción que no supo reconocer lo inundó y un único sollozo ahogado se le escapó de la garganta.

Una locura total. Harry Potter le estaba agarrando la mano. Debería resultarle aborrecible… y sin embargo… parecía ser lo único que podía anclarlo a la realidad… lo que sea que fuera la realidad… y _se sentía_ agradecido. Permaneció quieto un momento, su mente estaba demasiado aturdida como para poder procesar lo que estaba ocurriendo; no quería interrumpir el contacto, no podía. Luego de unos momentos, que pudieron haber sido segundos o quizá una hora, Draco se dio cuenta de que le temblaba la mano… y todo el cuerpo le temblaba… tenía que recomponerse, tenía que volver a la realidad.

Con una respiración estremecida, le soltó la mano y se dio vuelta. Enmarcados por una expresión neutra, dos brillantes ojos verdes lo contemplaban curiosos. Draco estiró una mano y asió uno de los barrotes para sostenerse, bajó los ojos.

–¿Estás bien? –preguntó Harry con voz suave.

Draco apretó los dientes. No podía contestar a eso. Tenía miedo de lo que se vería forzado a decir y, por una vez, no creía que pudiera mentir aunque quisiera hacerlo. Se miró la mano que aferraba el metal, observó los nudillos blancos y luego bajó hasta las estrías más oscuras de la piel que rodeaban la muñeca, las cicatrices de ese castigo de hacía tantos años. Pasó la mirada de su muñeca a la de Harry, oculta bajo la manga larga, deshilachada en el extremo, de su remera, y luego volvió a mirarse su propia muñeca.

Preguntó con un susurro: –Las lastimaduras en las muñecas… de las cadenas, ¿ya se te curaron?

–¿Qué? –preguntó Harry sorprendido.

–Te pregunté si las heridas de las muñecas ya se te curaron.

Harry lo miró curioso unos segundos, en lugar de contestar, se alzó un poco la manga derecha y extendió la mano para mostrarle.

Draco trató de contener la sensación desagradable que lo invadió a la vista de la imagen. Toda la circunferencia de la muñeca estaba cubierta de costras, que empezaban a levantarse en los bordes y supuraban un poco. Las laceraciones iban a dejar un brazalete cicatrizal permanente, un recordatorio del dolor y la humillación que le había tocado soportar, encadenado a la pared, prisionero en un calabozo de la Mansión Malfoy.

Igual que Draco.

–Podría curártelas. –ofreció Draco sin quitar los ojos de la muñeca– Si vos querés…

Harry abrió y cerró el puño varias veces como si estuviera comprobando que la mano seguía funcionando bien a pesar de estar unida a una articulación tan maltrecha. –Creo que preferiría que no.

–Te va a quedar una cicatriz. Lo sabés, ¿no?

–Ya sé –reconoció Harry– De cicatrices sé mucho, tengo varias.

–¿Y entonces por qué no querés que te las cure?

Harry bajó la mano y la manga cayó cubriendo las heridas. –Como un recordatorio, supongo. Fue otro calvario que me tocó sufrir y que pude vencer. Lo que no te mata, te hace más fuerte, al menos eso es lo que dice el refrán. No sé si será cierto. Supongo que algo de cierto debe de haber considerando que son tantos los que lo repiten.

–¡Oh! –Draco pensó que era algo un poco masoquista, pero quien era él para decir nada… se miró la muñeca una vez más… él había hecho lo mismo.

–¿Por qué se te ocurrió preguntarme eso así de repente?

Draco alzó la cabeza y consideró la cuestión. No sabía por qué, pero quería contarle de sus propias muñecas y de su experiencia en el calabozo de la Mansión Malfoy. Quizá era como un alarde, como quien dice: "Ja, yo también lo hice, y era más chico que vos" Bueno, eso podría haber sido algo que habría hecho cuando tenía doce años, no ahora. Sobre todo, no ahora. ¿Estaba buscando comprensión? Absolutamente no. No necesitaba comprensión por un hecho tan alejado en el tiempo, que sólo era un recuerdo. Draco Malfoy no necesitaba lástima por algo tan antiguo.

Era, quizá, que realmente quería tener algo en común con Harry. Una situación muy difícil compartida, un vínculo, un entendimiento. O quizá, todo lo que quería, era que Harry lo entendiera, para lo que fuera que eso pudiera servir.

Con la mano libre, Draco se levantó delicadamente la otra manga y expuso su delgada muñeca, la sostuvo en alto para que Harry pudiera observarla. A la luz de las antorchas las marcas resaltaban más que bajo una iluminación más potente.

Harry la examinó cuidadosamente y con calma, Draco giró el brazo para hacer visible toda la circunferencia de la articulación.

–¿Ésas son…?

–Me las hice igual que vos. El mismo calabozo, los mismos grilletes.

Harry levantó los ojos y lo miró como si no pudiera creerlo. Draco se lo confirmó con un solemne gesto afirmativo.

–¿Por qué? –articuló Harry con asombro.

–Me había portado mal. –dijo Draco encogiéndose de hombros.

–Tu… tu padre te hizo esto.

–¡Fue un castigo justo! –replicó Draco con brusquedad, había sonado más defensivo de lo que había querido.

–¿Y qué habías hecho para merecerlo?

Draco bajó la mano y volvió a asir el barrote, su muñeca continuaba descubierta. –Yo quería llevarme algo a Hogwarts para impresionar a los otros chicos de primero. Sabía que iba a estar en Slytherin, y a los Slytherins el poder siempre nos impresiona. –hizo una pausa, respiró hondo y continuó: –Me metí a escondidas en el estudio de mi padre para buscar algún artefacto que pudiera llevarme… y él me descubrió.

Harry lo miró alarmado. –¿Esto fue antes de primer año?

Draco frunció el labio, pero era más un gesto de pesar que de orgullo. –Sí… ¿y…?

–¿Vos tenías once años y tu padre te encadenó en un calabozo?

–Fue sólo una noche. –replicó tratando de restarle importancia con un encogimiento de hombros.

Harry retrocedió un paso, los ojos muy abiertos, no quería oír lo que Draco le estaba diciendo. Pero ya había visto más que suficiente en sus ojos. Los Malfoy se jactaban de tener distinción pero eran tan despiadados como los Dursley. Imponiendo obediencia y sumisión. Los Dursley nunca habían podido doblegar a Harry, en cambio los Malfoy, mediante un perverso juego psicológico, habían doblegado a Draco.

Draco era un rehén en su propio hogar, cautivo de su estirpe familiar, un esclavo para Voldemort, entrenado cuidadosamente, afilado hasta alcanzar la más aguda perfección, prisionero de los ecos de su crianza, prisionero de sus cicatrices.

Y Harry entendió.

Éste era Draco Malfoy. El chico era quien era, un producto de su estirpe; pero nuevas ideas estaban arraigando, flores silvestres en un campo cuidadosamente cultivado. Era un Malfoy, pero también era Draco, y si bien en cuanto Malfoy no podía sino detestarlo, ahora podía ver claramente lo que era, quién era y por qué era así. Por más que Draco hubiera aceptado todo de buen grado, no por ello dejaba de ser una víctima.

Harry sintió una opresión en el pecho, primero creyó que se trataba de lástima pero comprendió enseguida que no se trataba de eso. Parpadeó varias veces atónito. _Por las barbas de Merlín me siento identificado con Draco Malfoy, "empatizando" como suelen decir._

–Fue sólo una noche. –repitió como un eco, le escrutó el rostro para ver si había algún indicio de que se tratara de una broma, aunque sabía que no lo era. El Malfoy que el conocía nunca admitiría una debilidad, mucho menos en broma. Harry comprendió cuán difícil debía de ser para él haberlo admitido.

–Era una lección que yo necesitaba aprender.

–¡Qué lección ni que putas, Malfoy? –reaccionó Harry, de repente muy enojado, aunque no contra Draco– ¿Qué lección es ésa que requiere que un chico de once años quede encerrado durante una noche, encadenado en un calabozo?

–¡No fue una cosa tan terrible! –protestó Draco que de golpe parecía querer apuntalar un poco su ego. Soltó el barrote y empezó a frotarse la muñeca. –Padre quería que aprendiera obediencia. Le había desobedecido y eso estaba mal. Yo tenía que aprender a ser digno de mi apellido. Tenía que aprender que el poder hay que ganárselo, no tomarlo y ya. Él quería hacerme fuerte… –la voz se le fue apagando.

Harry lo miró unos segundos con pesar en la cara. –¿Y lo consiguió?

Draco sintió nuevamente una constricción en la garganta, la demora en la respuesta originó un gesto de asentimiento mudo de Harry.

Todavía frotándose la muñeca, Draco apartó la vista y dijo: ¿Sabés qué fue lo peor de todo?

–¿Qué?

–Poco después de que mi padre me dejó ahí, me empezó a picar espantosamente la nariz, y no pude rascarme en toda la noche.

Cuando volvió a mirarlo, Harry sonreía, una sonrisa al mismo tiempo divertida y comprensiva. Draco le devolvió una breve risa.

–¿Por qué no te curaste las heridas con magia? –preguntó Harry.

Draco parpadeó, dejó de frotarse la muñeca y aferró de nuevo un barrote., no quería que se le notara el temblor. –La misma razón que vos, creo. Como un recordatorio… para no olvidarlo.

Clavó, a través de la reja, la vista en la famosa cicatriz de la frente de Harry, y luego la bajó a esos ojos asombrosamente verdes. –Creo que las cicatrices son unos recordatorios muy poderosos.

Harry contestó con una risa ronca.

Draco bajó los ojos, inexplicablemente avergonzado. Nunca había hablado de todo eso con nadie, pero ahí estaba, contándole sus secretos más personales a su jurado enemigo.

_Pero él ya no es tu enemigo… ¿o sí?_

Parpadeó y le contestó a ese pensamiento peregrino. _No, supongo que no._

Cuando volvió a pestañear se horrorizó al darse cuenta de que dos gruesas lágrimas le corrían mejillas abajo, ¡como todo el esfuerzo que había hecho para contenerlas! Quiso darse vuelta pero Harry estiró el brazo entre dos barrotes y lo retuvo de la muñeca. Gruñó en protesta y quiso liberar su mano pero el agarre de Harry era muy firme. Tiró de ella y la hizo pasar entre los barrotes, para su gran sorpresa Draco notó que había dejado de oponer resistencia.

Harry volvió a levantarle la manga y las cicatrices quedaron una vez más expuestas, Harry las fue recorriendo con las yemas de los dedos. Cuando llegó al lugar del pulso se detuvo unos segundos.

Draco podía sentir su propia arteria latiendo contra los dedos de Harry. Se sentía además totalmente vulnerable. Así como estaban, Harry podía hacerle un montón de cosas violentas, pero Draco sabía con palmaria certeza que no era crueldad lo que había en la mente de Harry. Era como si Harry estuviera tratando de comprobar por sí mismo que Draco tenía realmente corazón. Por supuesto, Draco sabía muy bien que lo tenía, y el dicho corazón estaba en ese momento totalmente desbocado en su pecho. Harry sin dudas habría notado la frecuencia aumentada. Una vez que pareció haberse quedado conforme con la revisión, Harry le dio un suave apretón en la mano y se la soltó.

Draco no se movió. La mano todavía extendida, con la sensación del tacto de Harry demorándose todavía alrededor de su muñeca. Trató de repeler la vacuidad que amenazaba con volverlo a invadir, ese vacío tan conocido que lo había acompañado largo tiempo dentro de los muros que se había construido a su alrededor.

Los muros se derrumbaron.

Era un error fatal; se había permitido sentir. Sus armaduras, sus protecciones, que se habían ido adelgazando desde que Harry estaba cerca de él… desaparecieron. Tantos años de disciplinado entrenamiento, deshechos por un simple toque… ¡y justo ahora le tocaba enfrentar al Señor Oscuro!

Todavía paralizado en su lugar preguntó con un áspero susurro: –¿Por qué hiciste eso? –miró a Potter que tenía una expresión pensativa en la cara y repitió con mayor dureza: –¿Por qué?

Harry encogió los hombros, pero no había sido un movimiento distraído, casual. Parecía como si sus ojos también estuvieran a punto de llorar, aunque seguían secos. Dijo con voz muy suave: –Tenía que hacerlo. No sé por qué. Tenía que ver si…

Draco había quedado atrapado entre dos poderosas pulsiones opuestas: una, la urgencia de entregarse a esa liberación que significaba permitirse sentimientos humanos, hablar abiertamente, tocar…; la otra, el miedo que brotaba a borbotones en el fondo de su mente… como una surgente de agua negra helada. ¡Por Merlín, él estaba _en_ los cuarteles de Voldemort! Mostrarse débil allí era como firmar la propia condena a muerte. Y Potter tenía razón, _tenía_ miedo.

_Estaba aterrado._

Retiró la mano de repente y la apretó contra su pecho. Y trató de mantenerse lo más derecho posible tratando de resistir el pánico que pugnaba por invadirle las venas. Con ojos desesperados le gritó a Potter: –_Nunca_ más vuelvas a hacer eso.

–Pero… ¿qué?... Yo sólo pensé que…

–¡Pues pensaste mal! –aulló– ¡No podés siquiera _imaginarte_ lo que me hiciste!

Harry retrocedió un paso, perplejo. –¿Qué querés decir…? ¿qué fue lo que te hice?

–¡Y todavía lo preguntás? Vos… ¡vos arruinaste todo!

–¿Cómo puedo haber arruinado nada? ¡Para alguien que fue apuñalado, secuestrado, entregado a Voldemort… diría que fui sobrehumanamente amable con vos! ¡Estaba tratando de ayudarte! ¡Me doy perfecta cuenta de que vos estás cagado de miedo de Voldemort! Resulta que yo sé lo que se siente… sé cómo es… ¡y vos no!

–¡Vos NO podés saber cómo me siento en este preciso momento!

–Perfecto, Malfoy. La próxima vez que estés por explotar en lágrimas haceme acordar de que me comporte con vos como un perfecto hijo de puta. ¡Que aparentemente es el único tipo de actitud que pueden concebir todos acá!

Draco pateó el suelo violentamente, con frustración. –¡Eso es _exactamente_ lo que necesito! ¡Pero es que vos no entendés nada!

–¡Y la gran puta, Malfoy! Explicámelo entonces, porque por una vez debo reconocer que tenés razón… ¡no entiendo un carajo lo que decís!

Draco apartó la cara a un lado, tratando de obtener un pensamiento coherente del caos que le impregnaba la cabeza… unos segundos después respondió con el tono más calmo que pudo conseguir.

–Hace cinco días, Potter, cuando estaba planeando todo esto… yo estaba preparado. Podría haber enfrentado mi reunión con Voldemort. Distante, frío, calculador… así es como uno tiene que mostrarse cerca de él. La ira ciega es la única emoción que uno puede permitirse… te permite odiar, oculta el miedo. Así me habían entrenado. Aprendí a no tener sentimientos, quizá no con total perfección… pero me hubiera bastado. De eso se trata, Potter. Si uno controla las emociones… uno controla el miedo. El Señor Oscuro te mira a los ojos y te hace una disección del alma. ¿Eso lo sabías?

Harry se estremeció de disgusto, pero no dijo nada.

–Si tus muros se desplomaron y él alcanza a ver tu miedo… dejás de ser digno a sus ojos. Y si no sos digno… te descarta. No creo que haga falta que te explique lo que eso implica.

–Para nada… entiendo perfectamente… Yo sólo pensé que un poco de apoyo no sería tan perjudicial…

–¡Eso es justamente lo que me va a costar la vida, Potter! ¡Pero vos no lo entendés! ¿O sí?

Draco se cubrió la cara con las manos. No había razón para seguir guardándose todo, daba igual que lo escupiera y ya. Y aunque lo hubiera querido… ya no podía contenerse más. Había llegado la hora de sincerarse, tanto consigo mismo como con Potter. Respiró hondo a través de sus dedos y retiró las manos de la cara.

–Se me enseñó a valerme por mí mismo… y a no sentir nada. Vos sos la única persona que me puede arrancar emociones… y no tengo manera de evitarlo. Pero mientras esas emociones fueran rabia y odio… todo estaba bien, yo estaba a salvo. Vos me hiciste polvo las defensas, Potter. En tres malditos días, me destruiste.

Boquiabierto, Harry lo observaba y oía despotricar.

Draco apenas si se daba cuenta de que se estaba entregando por completo con sus palabras. Se sentía tan bien poder soltarlo todo. Sus pensamientos habían entrado en ebullición y subían a la superficie, calientes, imparables.

–Mientras vos me siguieras irritando, fastidiando… yo podía odiarte. Pero no, vos tenías que transformarme en un ser humano… real… y encima… tenías que ser amable… apoyarme, consolarme. Y de repente… me forzaste a _sentir. _No tengo forma de defenderme de eso. Ahora ya no tengo muros, ni seguridades… nada que pueda usar para defenderme del Señor Oscuro. –rió con amargura– Es tan irónico, yo te traje acá para que te maten y vos encontraste la forma más efectiva para matarme.

Harry respiró hondo, asombrado por la apertura tan espontánea de Malfoy… una sinceridad… dolorosa. –Vos no estás muerto todavía, Malfoy.

Una risa sin humor de Draco. –Poco me falta. ¿Y acaso no era eso lo que vos siempre quisiste?

A Harry le tembló un ojo. –No, Malfoy, –dijo finalmente– no es eso lo que quiero.

Draco pareció dubitativo. –¿Aunque fui yo el causante de esto? –preguntó moviendo las manos alrededor indicando el recinto de los calabozos y la celda.

Harry le estudió la mirada atormentada… y la tez de Draco…lucía incluso más pálida que lo habitual. Gotas de sudor frío le perlaban la frente, las ojeras más pronunciadas que nunca eran signos indiscutibles de que estaba agotado… física y emocionalmente. Los labios que le temblaban ligeramente, y el temblor de todo el cuerpo, no hacían más que confirmarlo. ¿Cuándo habría sido la última vez que había dormido?

–No. –contestó Harry con firmeza… y también con dulzura– Porque ningún ser humano merece pasar por algo como lo que te toca pasar, Malfoy. Y vos sos humano.

Las piernas se le rindieron finalmente y cayó de rodillas. Draco se sentía totalmente aturdido, mareado… no veía, no oía, no sentía… y no quería hacer nada de eso… porque si lo hacía, iba a volver a sentirse humano… y no había cosa que temiera más que sentirse humano.

_Los humanos son frágiles. Se lastiman, sangran, se quiebran… mueren._

_No quiero morir._

_No acá. No así._

–No me quiero morir.

–Puedo entenderte perfectamente. Yo tampoco quiero. –se alzó la voz de Harry en medio de la confusión.

Draco ni siquiera había sido consciente de que había hablado en voz alta. Estaba exhausto y perdía el control de sus facultades, y hasta estaba un poco histérico. Parpadeó varias veces como intentando disipar la niebla de su cerebro, trató de levantar la cabeza luchando contra el tremendo peso que parecía haberle caído encima.

Divisó la imagen no del todo definida de Potter arrodillado también del otro lado de la reja, las manos de Harry aferrando los barrotes, las muñecas laceradas a medias visibles bajo los puños estirados de la remera. Draco levantó la vista hacia la cara que lo miraba con preocupación.

La silueta de Harry se volvió más borrosa aun. En realidad, todo alrededor parecía estar disolviéndose, como una acuarela bajo la lluvia. Recordó vagamente que no había tomado la dosis correspondiente de la poción para no dormir, y una parte de su cerebro alcanzó a amonestarlo por el descuido. Pero ya no importaba, por supuesto. Igual ya era demasiado tarde.

Perdió el balance y fue cayendo hacia el costado, con una mano trató de sostenerse aferrando un barrote, la mano rozó la de Harry. Pudo sentir el calor que radiaba de la mano y sintió una sacudida por el contacto, y por un segundo la bruma pareció adelgazarse y recuperó una mínima alícuota de fuerza… suficiente como para poder articular: –Gracias.

Y luego se dobló contra la reja, el cansancio finalmente lo vencía. Sintió una mano tomándole la suya y lo último que oyó antes de perder la consciencia fue su nombre. _¿Malfoy?_

–¿Malfoy? ¡Malfoy! ¡Draco! –una voz conocida le gritaba áspera al oído… era como si le dieran codazos en la espalda.

_Andate_, pensó. _Estoy tan cansado. Tan, pero tan cansado. Déjame tranquilo._

–¡Malfoy! ¡Despertate! ¡Estuviste durmiendo durante horas! Arghh…

La urgencia dolorosa de la voz extrajo finalmente a Draco de su deleitable sueño sin sueños. Estaba sobre el suelo reclinado torpemente sobre la reja.

_Dormido en el trabajo. En los cuarteles del Señor Oscuro. ¡Mierda!_

Con un ataque de pánico, se puso de pie de inmediato y tambaleó unos segundos.

Miró alrededor, aterrorizado, ¿y si alguien había entrado y lo había encontrado durmiendo! El recinto estaba vacío, sin embargo, seguía solo con Potter. Furioso de que otra debilidad humana hubiera puesto en peligro su vida nuevamente, dio rienda suelta a su ira hacia el único blanco que tenía disponible.

–¡Potter! ¡Imbécil, pelotudo! ¿Cómo pudiste…!

Draco se detuvo, Potter seguía de rodillas pero se había llevado las manos a la frente y se la frotaba frenético. Draco sabía que eso podía significar sólo una cosa.

–¿Volvió?

Harry seguía frotándose la frente. –Volvió.

Draco abrió grandes los ojos. –¿Por qué me dejaste dormir?

Harry bajó las manos, un rictus sufrido en los labios por el dolor. –Necesitabas dormir.

–¿Pero qué hubiera pasado si volvía antes y venía a acá y me encontraba durmiendo? –preguntó tartamudeando un poco.

–Yo lo hubiera percibido de antemano y te hubiera despertado antes. Supongo que por una vez quise mostrarme amable, y elegí dejarte dormir.

Un chorro de cálida gratitud brotó en Draco, pero un segundo después el miedo regresó para atenazarlo. Tenía el cerebro todavía medio dormido pero ya había sido invadido otra vez por el miedo.

–¡Mierda! ¡Seguro que me mandará llamar pronto! ¿Cómo carajo voy a enfrentarlo! Bastará que me mire una vez y va a darse cuenta. Y sabrá que no soy lo suficientemente fuerte. ¡Oh Merlín!

Harry lo observó dar pasos ida y vuelta, la cara de Draco lucía una expresión de intenso tormento. De golpe se detuvo y se dio vuelta para mirar a Harry.

–¡Ya te dije que no me mires de esa forma! ¡No hacés sino empeorar todo! A menos que sea eso lo que estás buscando, que me mate. De vos no me extrañaría.

Harry pareció considerar los dichos por unos instantes y luego cambió la expresión por completo. Se puso de pie. Los ojos se le entrecerraron y los labios se le torcieron en una desagradable sonrisa maligna. –No podría importarme menos lo que te pase, Malfoy. No sos más que un pelotudo, un Slytherin abyecto. No sos más que una serpiente de mierda arrastrándose y lamiendo las botas de la peor serpiente de todas.

–¿Qué carajo…? –el sorpresivo cambio de actitud del prisionero lo había tomado completamente desprevenido, y todavía no estaba del todo despierto y ese cambio repentino en la situación lo confundía aun más.

–Sí, Malfoy… y ahora te estás cagando en las patas, ¿no? Una serpiente cobarde que su amo lleva de la correa… te tiene con rienda bien cortita por cierto.

–¿Qué mierda te pasa… qué te dio?

–A mí no me pasa nada. Yo soy el blanco principal de Voldemort, pero aparte de eso estoy perfectamente… el que está recontra cagado de miedo sos vos.

–¡Pero por qué no te vas a la mierda? Vos… miserable… ¡frente cosida!

–¿Frente cosida? ¿Eso es lo mejor que tenés disponible de tu repertorio, huroncillo? Quizá a Voldemort le venga bien un hurón para que haga juego con su rata. ¿Te acordás todavía de cómo saltar y rebotar, Malfoy?

Revivió toda la vergüenza del incidente como una nueva herida, ¡y Potter había sido el causante! –¡Arrogante hijo de mil putas!

–"Arrogante Hijo de mil putas Que Sobrevivió" para vos, huroncito. –Harry no podía sentirse más satisfecho consigo mismo– Yo ya me enfrenté con Voldemort cuatro veces y sigo vivito y coleando. ¿Con qué título te van a conocer a vos después de tu visita a Voldemort? ¿"Malfoy, el Hurón Cagón Que No Contó el Cuento"? Suena bien.

Draco apretó los puños y le clavó una mirada asesina, la actitud totalmente despreocupada de Potter lo ponía aun más furioso, si cabe. –¡Maldito santurrón enfermo… anormal! ¡Después de todo lo que hice por vos! ¡Sabés qué? Olvidate de todo. Ya Sabés Quién puede cortarte en tiras o en cubos y hacerte sangrar hasta que te mueras, ¡me importa un rábano! Y voy a mirar cuando lo haga… partiéndome de risa.

–No, si Voldemort ya te mató antes. Sos tan lastimoso, Malfoy. Es innegable.

Draco volaba de furia, las venas del cuello parecían a punto de explotarle, todos los músculos del cuerpo incandescentes de cólera. –¡ANDATE A LA CONCHA DE TU MADRE!

–¿Qué te pasa, Malfoy? ¿No me digas que te enojaste? –preguntó Harry con tono burlón y cada vez más satisfecho.

–¡Y un infierno, sí! ¡Estoy rabioso!

–¿Y ya no tenés miedo, cagoncito de mierda?

–¡Yo nunca tengo miedo! –la réplica había sido automática, era algo que se había repetido innumerables veces toda su vida. Ardía de ira, era lo único que podía sentir en ese momento. Maldecía a Potter por su necedad, su falta de gratitud, sus modos repelentes, odiosos. Se sentía enfurecido. Se sentía poderoso. Se sentía…

Harry hizo un breve gesto de asentimiento. –Así tal cual, es como te tenés que sentir, boludo.

Draco apenas si tuvo un segundo para procesar lo que Harry acababa de hacer, se oyó el ruido de la puerta abriéndose y un momento después entró Lucius, no de muy buen talante al parecer. Draco lo recibió con un gesto respetuoso, y entonces todo pareció encajar.

Todas las maneras practicadas durante años, desde la expresión facial hasta la postura le habían vuelto de repente, había recuperado las líneas perfectas de la escultura que había cincelado durante tanto tiempo. Y todo gracias a la ira fría, que Potter le había sacado antes y que ahora le había devuelto. En tres días, sin magia, Potter lo había desarmado por completo y lo había vuelto a armar; pero había puesto una pieza más al reemsablarlo, un elemento que no había estado antes… o quizá sí había estado pero Draco no había sido consciente de su existencia.

Lucius le dirigió una mirada desdeñosa de soslayo a Potter y luego se volvió a su hijo. No hubo cálidos saludos, sólo cuestiones de negocios… como siempre –Los ataques de esta noche resultaron muy exitosos, Draco. Es probable que el Señor Oscuro esté de aceptable buen humor. Te espera en el hall principal.

La ola helada de miedo lo golpeó nuevamente, apeló a la ira residual para mantenerse compuesto. Hizo una breve reverencia. –Sí, padre.

Un parpadeo de preocupación y de afecto paternal peinó por un segundo los ojos de Lucius, pero quedó enseguida sepultado. –Todo irá bien, Draco. Recordá tu entrenamiento. El Señor Oscuro demanda sumisión y no tolera debilidades en sus seguidores. Si él camina, seguilo, a su izquierda y dos pasos más atrás, hasta que él te invite a que camines a su lado. Mantené los ojos bajos hasta que él te pida que lo mires. Te interrogará; cuando lo haga, tenés que recordar que todo y todos pasan a ser secundarios, lo único importante es tu obediencia hacia él.

Draco no podía o no quería hablar, no quería que sus emociones se filtraran. Hizo una nueva reverencia respetuosa.

–Muy bien entonces. –dijo Lucius con un tono casual que no se condecía con la situación– Estás relevado de tus deberes de guardia hasta que regreses. –y hubo un tácito _si regresaras_ que quedó flotando en el aire, con Voldemort siempre cabía esa posibilidad.

–Ahora… –dijo con un gesto hacia la salida– …el Señor oscuro espera.

Draco estudió un par de segundos la cara de su padre, quizá buscando algún otro signo de preocupación… no lo encontró allí. Cuando se volvió para salir, captó una furtiva imagen de Harry, tenía los ojos fijos en él, rebosantes de ánimo y aliento, infinitamente mayor que el tibio apoyo que había recibido de su padre.

No pudo hacerle ningún gesto pero estaba seguro de que Harry había captado la gratitud que sentía. Si Voldemort podía ver a través de sus ojos… entonces Harry también podía. Esas dos ideas lo hubieran aterrorizado en otra época… la segunda ya no tenía ese efecto, la primera… bueno, ya se vería. Draco salió de los calabozos, la puerta se cerró detrás de él con un pesado estrépito.

Los escalones eran demasiado anchos para una subida cómoda y las antorchas que iluminaban la escalera estaban demasiado alejadas unas de otras para el gusto de Draco. Mientras subía consideró lo que Harry acababa de hacer por él. Era como que creaba el concepto de "ser cruel para ser amable". Harry lo había estado escuchando, escuchando y entendiendo. Draco todavía podía sentir las mejillas encendidas y el pulso acelerado por el violento altercado verbal. Tenía que acunar esa emoción, que únicamente Potter era capaz de hacer brotar con tal intensidad. Ése era el combustible que precisaba para seguir adelante. Pero si pensaba en Harry y la bondad que le había demostrado de forma tan heterodoxa, el sentimiento se diluía.

Apartó los pensamientos de Harry y se concentró en sus pasos. Pasos vacíos, huecos. Como su vida. O mejor dicho, como había sido su vida. Vacía, por la forma en que lo habían criado, carente de todo sentimiento humano. Las duras lecciones, el exigente entrenamiento hacían eco en su cabeza. La forma en que lo habían preparado y afilado con un único propósito, servir al Señor Oscuro.

Nacido, criado y entrenado para la esclavitud.

_Cagado de miedo. _¡Odiaba eso con pasión! La furia retornó… pero no alcanzaba… era un poco vacía.

Llegó al tope de la escalera y observó el gran hall que se extendía delante de él. Estaba iluminado solamente por la luz del día que se colaba a través de unos tragaluces en el techo. No había decoraciones, nada superfluo. Frío, despojado, sólo funcional, y grandioso únicamente por el tamaño. Un palacio perfecto para el Señor Oscuro. Grandes puertas de madera sobre los lados, pero la más grande de todas se alzaba abierta al fondo.

Bueno, el momento había llegado. Estuviera preparado o no.

Marchó hacia la gran puerta y la atravesó, de pie a cinco metros de él estaba Voldemort. Su imagen tan terrible e intimidante como la que Draco recordaba.

Draco dio unos pasos y se hincó de inmediato sobre una rodilla, con la vista fija en el suelo. Acercarse más hubiera sido inapropiado para alguien todavía no iniciado.

–Mi Señor. –dijo con el más respetuoso de los tonos.

Voldemort no habló pero caminó hasta él. Y una vez más Draco se encontró observando las puntas brillantes de las botas. Trató de conjurar una calma artificial sobre su cuerpo, alerta pero silenciosa, como la de un predador.

–Dígame, mi joven serpiente, ¿es Ud. un niño o un hombre?

Su mente sufrió un sobresalto, la pregunta había sido inesperada. El primer instinto le dictaba que tenía que decir que era, sin dudas, un hombre, pero se contuvo. No podía hacer esa afirmación sin la previa aprobación de Voldemort. –Señor, no soy más que su humilde servidor, llámeme Ud. como más adecuado lo considere.

El silencio se prolongó, Draco empezó a pensar que había dado una respuesta equivocada.

Entonces sonó una corta risa dura, áspera de Voldemort. –Ciertamente. –dijo– Muy astuto, joven Malfoy. Ojalá todos mis servidores tuvieran tal agudeza y precisión. Pero bueno… hay que considerar que tampoco ninguno de ellos pudo entregarme a Harry Potter. Sígame.

Voldemort enfiló hacia la puerta; Draco se incorporó de inmediato y lo siguió, dos pasos más atrás y por la izquierda, tal como lo había instruido su padre. No tenía idea de adónde lo conducía Voldemort, pero sabía que preguntarlo no era una opción. El servidor no le hace preguntas al amo.

Los pasos de ambos resonaron por el gran hall y luego por un largo pasillo hasta que llegaron al pie de una escalera caracol. Voldemort comenzó a subir y Draco lo siguió sumisamente.

–Malfoy, ¿está Ud. preparado para sacrificar lo que fuera para ganar poder?

Otra pregunta de doble filo.

–En nombre del servicio de mi Señor, cualquier cosa. – era una respuesta para la cual lo habían educado, pero sonaba tan falsa a sus oídos, no podía creer que hubiera pronunciado una sandez así.

–¿Es realmente lo que piensa? – el desafío quedó flotando en el aire unos segundos mientras continuaban subiendo.

Draco tragó ostensiblemente. –Sí, mi Señor.

–Es Ud. una pequeña serpiente ambiciosa, joven Malfoy, pero quizá demasiado joven. No obstante, uno de mis más fieles servidores tenía su misma edad cuando se sumó a mis filas. Basándome en las aseveraciones de su padre de que Ud. estaba bien capacitado para la tarea y en los méritos del nombre de Malfoy fue que decidí brindarle esta oportunidad. Y el resultado de esa jugada mía fue que Ud. me trajo a Harry Potter. –era como si Voldemort estuviera repasando sus pensamientos al mismo tiempo que le hablaba a Draco– Su ambición puede llevarlo muy alto, a los estamentos más elevados entre los mortífagos. Pero un tal poder… tiene su precio.

A estas alturas, Draco, más que sabía que nada viene gratis, que todo hay que ganárselo. No era una idea nueva para él. Y mientras continuaban ascendiendo, empezó a sentir más seguridad, podía manejar el desafío.

–¿Está Ud. dispuesto a matar, Malfoy?

–Siempre que Ud. lo ordene y sin vacilación. –contestó automáticamente.

Habían llegado a un pequeño descanso y Voldemort se volvió repentinamente, Draco estuvo a punto de chocárselo, atinó por suerte a hincarse en una rodilla para evitarlo. Agachó la cabeza sin demora.

–Siempre que yo lo ordene… –repitió Voldemort arrastrando las palabras en la boca como si degustara un vino fino– …y sin vacilación.

Draco sabía que la mirada de Voldemort estaba fija en su coronilla, se esforzó por poner la mente en blanco.

–Sin vacilación… –repitió como un eco– …y dígame, ¿qué si tuviera que matar o desplazar a algún seguidor menos digno… para ascender de rango?

La pregunta lo dejó helado. –¿Qué quiere Ud. decir mi Señor?

Voldemort rió, una risa corta, cruel. –Un mortífago no sólo gana influencia porque yo lo decida. Seguramente era algo que Ud. ya sabía.

–Sí, mi Señor. –fue otra respuesta automática.

–Bien. Entre mis seguidores sólo admito a los mejores. Y sólo los mejores de los mejores pueden ascender a los más altos rangos. Un verdadero mortífago nunca permitiría que un inferior lo condujera.

–Sí, mi Señor.

–Si Ud. puede vencer a alguien… es superior a él. Lógica simple. ¿Cuán superior se considera Ud., Malfoy? ¿Cuánto poder se siente con derecho a reclamar? Con una brillante actuación como la desempeñada con la captura de Potter, todo indicaría que se muestra más que a la altura de su apellido. Su padre me ha servido con su astucia… e influencias… y ocupa un lugar privilegiado en mis filas. Sin embargo, siempre es bueno el aporte de sangre nueva, joven… si se demuestra digna.

A Draco no le gustaba para nada el rumbo que parecía estar tomando la situación.

–¿Cuán grande es su codicia de poder, joven Malfoy? ¿Es Ud. un verdadero Slytherin? ¿Tiene Ud. lo que hace falta? ¿Estaría dispuesto incluso a… _desplazar _a su padre?

Las tripas se le congelaron. No podía ser que Voldemort esperara que él… Nunca habría razón para hacer eso…

¡Su padre era tan leal como el que más! ¿Por qué estaba Voldemort sugiriendo tal cosa? Era algo impensable, ¡matar a su propio padre! En ese momento se sentía como un gallo que su amo arroja en un reñidero para que despedace al contrario. Era repugnante.

La vacilación de Draco no le pasó inadvertida al Señor Oscuro. –Malfoy, no hay lugar para sentimientos en alguien que quiera ser uno de mis seguidores. Su único propósito ha de ser servirme, de lo contrario no me sirve para nada. No vaya a decirme que tiene escrúpulos sentimentales en relación a su padre.

–No, mi Señor. –respondió de inmediato.

–¿Está Ud. seguro?

Draco lo pensó con detenimiento. No hubiera sido el momento apropiado para mentir. Sin embargo, lo que dijo no le sonaba a mentira. –Estoy seguro, mi señor.

Se produjo una pausa expectante e incómoda entre ambos.

–¿Es Ud. leal a él?

_Bueno… naturalmente_, pensó Draco. Pero, obviamente, eso era algo que no podía decir. Su lealtad debía ser para Voldemort y para Voldemort solamente. Su propio padre se lo había dicho… y era la clave de la respuesta.

Draco inclinó aun más la cabeza y contestó: –La lealtad hacia mi padre está limitada y es secundaria a otra más importante, que es la lealtad, que ante todo y por sobre todo le debo a Ud., mi Señor.

Draco esperó nervioso la reacción de Voldemort.

–Una lección valiosa bien aprendida. Parece que su padre lo ha instruido bien. Entonces, si yo se lo ordenara, ¿lo mataría Ud.?

–Sí, mi Señor.

La respuesta debía de haberlo satisfecho puesto que dio un paso atrás y ordenó escuetamente: –Camine a mi lado.

Draco debería haberse sentido honrado de que lo invitara a caminar a su lado. Pero no había sido así. Se sentía como un perro obligado a seguir a su amo. ¿Y qué si a Voldemort se le ocurría ordenarle que ladrara?

En silencio alcanzaron el tope de la alta escalera, que se abría a lo que sin dudas era una torre mirador, con cuatro ventanas apuntando a los cuatro puntos cardinales. Era mañana temprana, la neblina nocturna todavía no se había disipado del todo. De acuerdo a la posición del sol, Draco se orientó instintivamente. Algo para lo cuál también se lo había instruido.

Voldemort se acercó a la ventana sur y dijo. –Venga a ver, Malfoy. –no era una invitación sino una orden. Draco obedeció y se paró a su lado. La vista era espectacular, un valle esplendente boscoso rodeado de montañas. Pero no le parecía que el Señor Oscuro tuviera como pasatiempo contemplar bellos paisajes con postulantes a mortífagos, ¿qué se suponía que tenía que mirar?

–Apenas a ciento sesenta kilómetros al sur de aquí, se ubica la que será la primera de mis victorias en la conquista del mundo mágico.

Draco sintió que el corazón le saltaba en el pecho. _Hogwarts_. De inmediato su mente se llenó de recuerdos familiares, la sala común de Slytherin en los subsuelos, su cama cálida, la rutina diaria. Estaban tan próximos de Hogwarts.

Voldemort debió de haber notado su expresión de añoranza puesto que a continuación siseó en advertencia: –Ud, quiero suponer, no siente ningún sentimiento indebido respecto de Hogwarts, ¿o sí, Malfoy? –no era una pregunta sino una amenaza– Míreme.

Draco aplacó su mente de inmediato y se calzó la más neutra de las máscaras. No era el momento de entrar en pánico.

Igual, nada podía haberlo preparado para la mirada de esos horrendos ojos rojos. Como los de Harry, taladraban, lo desgarraban por el medio, pero a diferencia de los ojos de Harry, en los del Señor Oscuro no había humanidad, ni pasión, ni verdad. La voz sibilante arañó de nuevo sus oídos: –Dígame, Malfoy, ¿Hogwarts abriga algún significado para Ud.?

_No mientas. Se va a dar cuenta. No podés mentir._

–Mi señor. Hogwarts me resulta… familiar. Nada más que eso.

–Ya veo. –los ojos de Voldemort se cerraron hasta el grado de ranuras, Draco tuvo que apartar la vista. Voldemort rió, el nerviosismo de Draco era evidente.

–Ah sí… _familiar_. –el tono era de nostalgia algo retorcida– Hogwarts también me resulta familiar a mi. Pasé siete años allí, rodeado de mugre sangresucia. Forzado a contaminarme con magos que se arrogaban el título de defensores del mundo mágico, un mundo al que infectaban con su mera presencia. Malfoy, –dijo con tono agudo y directo– no estoy del todo convencido de que no tenga sentimientos particulares hacia Hogwarts. Tendremos que probar que su lealtad es infalible. Ud. habrá de liderar una de las columnas de ataque.

–Sí, mi Señor. –dijo Draco tratando de no pensar en lo que Voldemort le acababa de decir.

–Debería mostrarse complacido por este honor. Cuando la escuela haya sido destruida, verá Ud. con meridiana claridad dónde es que reside el poder. Probará el sabor del poder absoluto, control sobre la vida y la muerte… y el miedo. Controlar el miedo de un individuo es adueñarse de él por completo. Ud. sentirá ese tipo de poder respecto de todos los que son incuestionablemente sus inferiores: muggles, sangresucias, media sangres. Un mortífago debe saber cómo ganar poder a través del miedo. Ud., Malfoy, deberá aprenderlo. –hizo una pausa.

Draco sintió una gota de sudor bajándole por el cuello. Le sonaba tan conocido… tan conocido…

Potter.

Harry ya se lo había dicho. Poder a través del miedo. Poder desprovisto de cualquier otro atributo… poder que no respeta nada… poder que acapara a su arbitrio. _Potter ya lo sabía, maldito sea, ya lo sabía._

–Y un mortífago también sabe cuándo tener miedo, Malfoy. No la cobardía deplorable de los sangresucias, sino el temor reverencial que se constituye en una forma de debido respeto hacia los que son superiores. En ocasiones, la vida y la gloria penden y dependen de los hilos del miedo. Tiene Ud. el potencial para transformarse en uno de mis más valiosos servidores. Pero recuerde su lugar. So pena de perder la vida, nunca olvide quién es el Amo.

–Ud. es el Amo, mi Señor. –se apresuró a decir Draco e inclinó la cabeza y los hombros en una pronunciada reverencia. Se empezaba a sentir mareado.

Sólo un sirviente, un peón en el juego del Señor Oscuro. Una semana antes ese pensamiento ni se le hubiera ocurrido, ahora sólo podía pensar en eso. Todo cobraba un horrible sentido.

Apretó los dientes con la vista todavía clavada en el suelo. Tenía miedo, sí… pero sentía algo más creciéndole en el pecho… doloroso pesar. Las palabras de Voldemort habían sido claras, y todo en lo que Draco había creído, lo que sostenía toda su existencia se esfumaba a la luz de lo que le había dicho el Señor Oscuro. Ya sin cimientos que soportaran sus principios, lo único que seguía conectándolo a la realidad eran los ondulantes hilos del miedo.

Entonces ocurrió algo mucho más tangible que lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad en un parpadeo.

El agudo mordisco del afilado acero apretó el suave hueco de la base de su cuello, si bien no había todavía abierto la piel. Sintió como si el corazón se le hubiera detenido en el pecho.

Los largos dedos de Voldemort jugaron a lo largo del mango de la daga y su voz maliciosa silbó. –¿Yo soy el Amo, joven Malfoy? ¿Verdaderamente? ¿se acobarda delante de mí como un niño, indigno de llamarme su Señor, o se inclina ante mí con el humilde temor y respeto de un servidor cabal?

Tratando de dominar el temblor y, sobre todo, de ahogar el instinto de echarse hacía atrás para separar la garganta de la hoja, Draco dio la única respuesta que le vino a la mente. –Mi único deseo es servirlo, mi Señor.

–Servirme, Malfoy, implica hacerlo por encima de cualquier otro objetivo o deseo. Vacilar ante cualquiera de mis órdenes significa invitar a un destino peor que la muerte.

Con una daga en el cuello, Draco mal se podía imaginar un destino peor que la muerte, pero estaba seguro también de que el Señor Oscuro podía pensar en varias alternativas.

–¿Puede Ud. cumplir una orden, Malfoy, cualquiera que sea? ¿Haría cualquier cosa que yo le ordenase? ¿Sin hesitación? Debo tener la seguridad de que es digno. Debo tener la seguridad de que es capaz de hacerlo. ¿Me es Ud. _cabalmente_ leal?

–Mi vida es suya, mi Señor, para destruirla si ese fuera su deseo.

–Ah… ¿pero qué si yo dejara que Ud. tomase la decisión?

Decisiones… elecciones. Bueno, si esto se trataba de una elección las opciones disponibles estaban más que restringidas.

–Yo no moveré la hoja, Malfoy. ¿Cercenaría Ud. su propio cuello aplastándolo sobre ella si yo se lo ordenara? ¿Podría hacerlo? Recuerde que el servicio para conmigo es absoluto. Incuestionable.

Todo el cuerpo de Draco pareció disolverse por dentro, sus labios se negaban a moverse. De todos modos no correspondía que dijera nada, sólo había una respuesta posible y no debía darse con palabras.

Draco se inclinó hacia delante y el filo le hendió la piel y la carne, sintió la sangre que brotaba y le empezaba a correr por el cuello y hacia abajo. Tenía que pasar la prueba, si era que de una prueba se trataba, así le fuera la vida en ello… literalmente. Si fallaba el resultado sería el mismo… o incluso peor según las palabras de Voldemort.

¿Cuánto dura una fracción de segundo? En este caso, para Draco, una eternidad.

Voldemort retiró la daga.

–Muy bien, joven Malfoy. Sin dudas tiene buena madera de mortífago. Pero su completa lealtad todavía precisará de una prueba adicional. Ya puede retirarse y volver a su puesto de guardia.

Y eso había sido todo. Ninguna despedida ceremoniosa. Nada que marcara la forma exitosa en que había superado y sobrevivido al encuentro con Voldemort. El Señor Oscuro le había dado la espalda y oteaba a lo lejos a través de la ventana.

–Sí, mi Señor. –dijo Draco y marchose escaleras abajo. Cuando llegó al pie se detuvo, ningún sonido detrás de sí, ninguna indicación de que Voldemort estuviera bajando. Tampoco había signo de que hubiese alguien más alrededor. Estaba solo y se sentía aislado.

Las piernas le temblaban. Resabio de la instancia emocional tan intensa que le había tocado vivir. Eso y la sensación desagradable de la sangre que todavía le corría por el pecho lo hicieron darse cuenta de que no podía volver todavía a los subsuelos. No ya, no así. Tenía que recomponerse.

Marchó por el corredor tambaleando, sosteniéndose cada tanto sobre la pared con las manos, hasta que encontró la primera puerta sin cerrojo. Se metió dentro y cerró detrás de él.

Se apoyó contra una pared de la habitación vacía, las piernas cedieron y se fue deslizando lentamente hasta el suelo temblando descontroladamente. Pero no podía permitirse gritar, ni permitir que las lágrimas escaparan de sus ojos. No se merecía el derecho de llorar. Sus propias elecciones, sus propias opciones lo había traído hasta ahí. La culpa no era de nadie más sino suya y se merecía el martirio que se había ganado.

Era su elección, vivir una vida de servidumbre hacia un ser vil que sólo quería de él su miedo y el provecho que de ello pudiera sacar.

Se llevó los dedos a la dolorosa herida cortante del cuello y luego la fue bajando hasta su pecho, sus dedos se embadurnaron con el espeso líquido escarlata en proceso de coagulación. Estiró la mano frente a sí, con mórbida fascinación fue frotando los dedos unos con otros, formando pelotitas pegajosas que luego iban perdiendo adherencia con el amasado y se iban desarmando y precipitándose al suelo como migas bermellón. Como las escamas de sangre seca de Potter que habían caído de los guantes de su padre.

La sangre de Harry en la daga de Draco. La sangre de Draco en la daga de Voldemort… excepto que Harry no había tenido opción.

Draco trató de contener los sollozos, le había entregado su sangre a Voldemort por decisión propia. Él si había tenido la posibilidad de elegir. Voldemort se lo había dicho. E incluso Harry se lo había dicho, que él tenía la posibilidad de elegir. Pero recién ahora Draco comprendía que no estaba obligado a una opción determinada, que había alternativas… sólo hacía falta que decidiera qué quería elegir.

Y el inevitable momento de elegir había llegado. Su padre lo habría aprobado. La decisión de los fuertes, la decisión honorable, sí, Lucius Malfoy se sentiría orgulloso de la decisión de su hijo. Pero Draco sabía algo que su padre no sabía. No había sido fortaleza lo que lo había empujado a clavar el cuello en la daga, nada de eso, había sido simple y puro miedo. Una marioneta pendiendo de hilos, danzando para el Príncipe Oscuro, cual necio y triste bufón.

_Sos un peón, Draco._

_Te usaron para jugar toda tu vida._

_Te lavaron el cerebro para hacer de vos un esclavo perfecto del Señor Oscuro._

_Hacele una reverencia, arrastrate a sus pies, acobardado de miedo, sacrificá tu vida para satisfacer su capricho._

_No podés negarte, es muy tarde para eso. No es a vos al que le toca elegir. Ellos ya eligieron por vos._

Las voces en su cabeza se burlaban despiadadas.

_Y ni siquiera te habrías dado cuenta si tu jurado rival no te lo hubiera hecho notar._

_Potter._

Potter era el culpable, por ponerle esas ideas en la cabeza. Si Potter no hubiera dado vuelta todo del revés, de arriba para abajo y de adentro para afuera, él estaría más que contento de ser el payaso de Voldemort. Maldito fuera Potter y su noble hidalguía. Maldito fuera por tener razón. Maldito por cada ápice de gloriosa miseria que lo había obligado a vivir.

Y entonces se acordó. Harry estaba solo con su padre… ¡_Mierda!_

Sin saber bien por qué la idea de Harry atrapado con su padre lo asustaba, _¿y esto por qué? ¿por qué tengo que preocuparme por Potter? _Salió de la habitación y corrió hacia los sótanos. Llegó al corredor de ingreso jadeante y con el corazón desbocado.

Por alguna razón había esperado gritos, una discusión encendida o incluso aullidos de dolor, pero lo recibió el silencio. Cerró la puerta detrás de sí y contuvo la respiración y puso atención para escuchar y finalmente oyó algo, una especie de estertor… era un sonido de dolor.

_Harry._

Avanzó rápidamente por el pasillo y giró hacia el calabozo de Harry. Sus pies se detuvieron de golpe ante la escena que lo recibió, también la respiración y la circulación parecían habérsele detenido.

Harry estaba sobre el suelo, boca abajo, retorciéndose, curvándose espasmódico, luchando para respirar, obviamente víctima del _Cruciatus_… y la varita de Lucius estaba apuntándolo. Los ojos de Harry estaban apretadamente cerrados y la boca se abría en el afán de hacer ingresar el aire… pero no gritaba.

Lucius notó su llegada y bajó la varita. El cuerpo de Harry colapsó inmóvil sobre el suelo, Lucius se volvió hacia su hijo con una deleitada mueca desdeñosa campeándole en la cara.

–Draco, llegás justo para un poco de diversión. Y es bueno que hayas vuelto. –acababa de notar la sangre en el cuello y la mancha en la pechera– Es evidente que obtuviste la aprobación del Señor Oscuro. No esperaba menos de vos. Potter quiso insinuar que quizá no lo lograrías y el muy hijo puta se atrevió a sugerir que yo no me preocupo como debiera por tu bienestar. Me pareció conveniente recordarle algo de modales. –Lucius mostró los dientes en una sonrisa pérfida.

Draco dirigió una mirada hacia la celda con una expresión de gran desprecio en la cara, en realidad quería comprobar cuánto daño le había infligido su padre a Harry. Lo vio moverse ligeramente y dejó oír un gemido quedo.

_Al menos todavía está consciente_, pensó Draco con cierto alivio. En voz alta dijo: –Estoy seguro de que le enseñaste una valiosa lección, padre. Necesita mucho aprender.

La sonrisa de Lucius cambió a otra diferente pero igualmente perversa. –Ciertamente, Draco. Sin embargo, no sólo me insultó a mí, su primer insulto fue dirigido a vos. ¿No te parece que te corresponde el honor de completar la lección?

Draco miró a su padre como si no pudiera creer lo que oía. Le resultó sumamente difícil lograr que no se le notara en la expresión.

_Pensá rápido, Draco. Pensá rápido._

–Padre… nunca antes usé una maldición Imperdonable… ¿y si no lograra hacerla efectiva?

–Draco, –replicó su padre con tono condescendiente– vas a tener que usar seguido estas maldiciones dentro de muy poco, ¿qué mejor momento que éste para practicar?

No tenía escapatoria, comprendió Draco. Si se negaba, su padre sospecharía deslealtad… y no quería ni pensar en las consecuencias… no era de su padre de quien pudiera esperar protección o amparo. No quería hacerle más daño a Harry, ya se sentía demasiado culpable.

Si usaba el _Cruciatus_… podía pedirle disculpas más tarde, explicarle por qué lo había hecho. Y todo volvería a estar bien. Una pobre excusa por cierto, pero tendría que bastar. No había otra opción. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era no pensar en lo que estaba haciendo. No podía permitirse ver al ser humano en el otro extremo de la varita. Para que la Imperdonable diera resultado tenía que sentir ira. No podía permitirse sentir… lo que fuera que parecía estar sintiendo por el chico que yacía en sobre el suelo de la celda.

Tenía que aprovechar la rabia residual tras su encuentro con Voldemort. –Sí, padre. –contestó finalmente mientras rogaba que su voz hubiera sonado áspera y fría, puesto que a sus oídos les había parecido más bien asustada. Metió la mano en el bolsillo para sacar la varita, sus dedos tocaron la otra que guardaba allí: la varita de Potter.

Cuando un mago vence a otro, se queda con la varita del vencido, un signo de su poder sobre el otro. Técnicamente, Draco era el dueño de Harry. Torturarlo era su derecho. También tenía derecho a liberarlo. Sin embargo, enfrente de su padre, solo la primera opción era posible.

Dio dos pasos hacia la celda y apuntó la varita a Harry. El chico seguía gimiendo por los efectos residuales de la maldición que había soportado hasta momentos antes.

_Tratá de no pensar, Draco. Tratá de no pensar. Por Merlín, Potter no vayas a levantar la mirada. Por favor no me mires._

Como una respuesta a la súplica no pronunciada, Harry levantó la cabeza. Los anteojos estaba nuevamente torcidos y se habían deslizado hacia abajo del puente de la nariz. Los ojos verdes observaron a Draco por encima del marco.

Algo pareció rompérsele dentro. No podía soportar esa mirada a la que apuntaba su varita.

No podía hacerlo.

–Draco, –le llegó la voz de su padre desde atrás– no me digas que has quedado tan atribulado después de tu reunión con el Señor Oscuro, al punto de no poder cumplir una tarea tan sencilla como ésta. –el tono de impaciencia y de desaprobación era evidente.

–No, padre. –contestó automáticamente, pero toda su atención estaba centrada en Harry. Los vívidos ojos verdes le rogaban en silencio, le suplicaban que no lo hiciera pasar por el suplicio de la maldición una vez más. Se lo veía tan cansado, tan herido, tan maltrecho. Pero incluso así, no se daba por vencido. A pesar de todo, confiaba en que Draco no lo iba a hacer sufrir. Había puesto su confianza en Draco. Se lo podía leer en los ojos, fijos, clavados en los de Draco, si bien todo el resto de su cuerpo temblaba.

–No estoy del todo seguro, Draco. –sermoneó su padre– Parecés perturbado. Si has sido capaz de superar la prueba con el Señor Oscuro, deberías mostrarte más fuerte. No he criado un hijo para que me resultara débil.

–Yo soy fuerte, padre. –replicó Draco con la mayor convicción que pudo reunir, que no fue demasiada.

–Probalo entonces. –vociferó Lucius.

Draco apretó la mano alrededor de la varita. Cerró los ojos a las emociones que amenazaban con desgarrarlo por el medio.

Ira.

Necesitaba ira, odio. Pero no podía sentirlo. No por Harry. Ya no.

Buscó algo que lo enfureciera pero sus pensamientos se obstinaban en centrarse en la espantosa situación en la que se encontraba hundido. Unos pocos días antes no hubiera podido imaginar algo mejor. Contaba con la aprobación del Señor Oscuro, había capturado a Harry Potter y su padre se mostraba orgulloso de él; era lo que siempre había ansiado.

Todo se veía tan distinto ahora. Su padre lo había hundido en esa miseria, Voldemort lo tenía enjaulado. Estaba forzado a someterse a un amo que sólo quería aprovecharse y que lo temieran. Un amo que lo había amenazado con el filo de una daga, su vida puesta en peligro como prenda de lealtad. Toda una vida lo habían alimentado con miedo, con el objeto de transformarlo en una herramienta perfecta para torturar y matar…

Y fue entonces que Draco encontró la ira…

Con los ojos todavía cerrados empezó a pronunciar la maldición, pero en medio de la palabra _¡Crucio!,_ sus ojos se abrieron como por voluntad propia y captó la mirada de Harry justo antes de que la maldición lo impactara. No vio miedo ni cobardía en los ojos verdes. Sino el dolor profundo de quien se siente traicionado.

Y el _Cruciatus_ le acertó.

Harry giró cayendo de espaldas como si hubiera recibido un golpe físico. Se curvó sobre sí mismo como tratando de protegerse del dolor, pero no había forma de escapar. Sus brazos se abrieron como disparados hacía los costados y su cuerpo entró en convulsiones. Abrió la boca y dejó escapar un alarido desgarrador que repercutió con ecos escalofriantes por los pasillos de los sótanos y que a Draco le heló la sangre.

Apartó de inmediato la varita, repugnado y mortificado por lo que acababa de hacer. Su infortunada víctima seguía sobre el suelo de espaldas, yaciendo extendida, respirando con dificultad. Las costillas se le marcaban en el género de la remera. Los dientes expuestos entre los labios. Mechas de pelo negro adheridas a la frente… y una lágrima deslizándosele por cada una de las mejillas.

Lucius se le aproximó. Draco rogó en silencio que se mostrara conforme con lo que había hecho. No iba a poder repetirlo.

–Humm… no la mantuviste mucho tiempo pero lo hiciste gritar. Ni siquiera el Señor Oscuro le pudo arrancar un grito. –Draco pestañeó, su padre continuó: –El ímpetu de tu maldición debe de haber sido muy poderoso… suficiente para un primer intento.

Sí, padre. –dijo con tono neutro. Voldemort no había podido hacerlo gritar, su padre tampoco. Él sí, y Draco sabía por qué. El dolor físico solo no era suficiente para quebrar a Harry pero el ataque de Draco lo había herido mucho más hondo.

En la celda, Harry gimió, se llevó las manos al estómago y giró poniéndose de costado.

Draco apartó los ojos, no podía mirarlo y seguir fingiendo delante de su padre. Miró a Lucius que lo favoreció con una breve sonrisa.

–Serás un buen servidor para el Señor Oscuro, Draco. Ahora debo irme para presentarme ante él. –hizo una pausa– Felicitaciones.

Draco permaneció inmóvil en su posición hasta que el ruido de los pasos de su padre se perdió y se oyó cerrarse la puerta de los subsuelos. Harry seguía de costado de espalda a la reja.

Draco corrió y se arrodilló junto a los barrotes lo más cerca posible de Harry. –¡Potter! ¡Potter! ¿Estás bien? ¡Por Merlín, Potter, por favor!

Harry movió una pierna y la respuesta vino con una voz grave y terriblemente áspera: –¡Andate a la mierda, Malfoy!

–Potter, por favor, oíme. –después de lo que había pasado con Voldemort quería que Harry lo escuchara. Necesitaba a alguien que lo entendiera. Y Harry era el único que podría entenderlo. Sin él, estaba solo. –¡No quise hacerlo! ¡No tenía alternativa! ¡Lo siento! Yo…

Harry se incorporó de golpe y lo miró hostil, habló con gran vehemencia a pesar de su condición. –Ya te lo había dicho, Malfoy. No me digas que lo sentís a menos que puedas probarlo.

–Pero yo…

–Yo sé como funcionan las Imperdonables. Tenés que tener toda la intención de hacer daño para que resulten. –todo el cuerpo de Harry se sacudió por el esfuerzo.

–¡Pero yo no quería hacerte daño a vos! –gritó Draco con frustración.

–¡Puras mentiras, Malfoy! ¿De verdad creés que me voy a tragar un bolazo como ése? –había rabia en la voz de Harry pero también había dolor– ¿Y a quién querías lastimar, Malfoy? ¿A Voldemort? Sos su mascota, su títere. Y yo que había tratado de ayudarte… si parece mentira.

–¡Por favor, escuchame! –era casi un ruego– Harry…

–¡NO! –siseó Harry con una mirada llena de odio– Que ni se te ocurra llamarme por mi nombre. No te has ganado ese derecho.

Draco movió los labios sin poder pronunciar palabra, había quedado atrapado por la furia en los ojos de Harry. Quería explicarle lo que estaba pasando. Quería que Potter lo escuchara. Pero de nada hubiera servido, sus palabras no tendrían ningún valor para Harry. Harry había confiado en él a pesar de que no había ninguna razón valedera para que así lo hiciera. Y Draco lo había traicionado. Ahora la única manera de probar algo sería mediante sus acciones. ¿Pero qué acciones? ¿Había algo que pudiera hacer?

Suspiró derrotado y bajó la cabeza. –Está bien, Potter.

La única respuesta fue un gruñido, Potter se arrastró por el suelo y fue a acomodarse sentado dándole la espalda contra una de las paredes. Quería que lo dejara solo con su dolor. Draco se dio cuenta de que ese algo que había habido entre ellos y que había perdido le provocaba una pena muy profunda.

Ayudándose con los barrotes se puso pesadamente de pie. Se sentía como aplastado entre una gran roca y un acantilado. Y al mismo tiempo se sentía como si caminara al filo de un abismo.

¿Qué pensaría su padre? Después de haberlo educado durante años en la excelencia de las tradiciones de los Malfoy, a ser poderoso, a sostener ciertos ideales… ¿cómo reaccionaría Lucius Malfoy si supiera que su hijo estaba reconsiderando muchas cosas? Y que tenía serias reservas respecto de casi todo lo que le habían enseñado. Draco había jurado servir al Señor Oscuro… pero eso era algo que ya no podía hacer. Era imposible. Después de todo lo que había visto y sentido ya no podía seguir viviendo la misma vida que antes. La repugnante sensación que lo atacaba cada vez que pensaba en Voldemort era la confirmación. Sin embargo, era aun más extraño el dolor que sentía en el pecho cuando pensaba en Harry. Voldemort era poderoso, pero Harry tenía algo más. Y Draco sabía ahora que la aprobación de Harry significaría para él infinitamente más que la aprobación de Voldemort.

Se llevó la mano al cuello, a la costra de sangre seca. La marca de la "aprobación" de Voldemort. Era también la marca de un tipo de existencia, desprovista de toda esperanza, a la que se vería condenado si entraba al servicio de Voldemort.

Fue a reclinarse a la silla que Biddy le había traído. Se envolvió en la manta. Su mente derivó hacia el chico sentado en el suelo de la celda, se estremeció. Solo y cautivo, Harry era mucho menos una herramienta de Voldemort que Draco y era mucho más fuerte. Ahora, Draco entendía exactamente lo que Harry había querido decir. Las elecciones que había hecho, la prisión que se había construido, las cadenas y la servidumbre. No había sido un juego psicológico de Harry. Era algo frío, afilado y real… como la hoja de la daga de Voldemort en su cuello.

No iba a vivir siempre con miedo, no iba a seguir siendo un peón. No podía seguir viviendo de la misma forma que hasta ese momento. Y entonces… ¿qué podía hacer?

_My place is of the sun and this place is of the dark_

_I do not feel the romance, I do not catch the spark._

_By grace, my sight grows stronger,_

_And I will not be a pawn_

_For the Prince of Darkness_

_Any longer._

_(Indigo Girls)_

_Mi lugar es al sol, este lugar es oscuro_

_No le encuentro atractivo, no le veo el encanto_

_Por suerte ahora he comprendido_

_Ya no he de ser un peón_

_Del Príncipe de las Tinieblas_

_Nunca más._

_(Indigo Girls)_

oOo


	7. La hora más oscura

**Eclipse**

**Capítulo 7 – La hora más oscura**

_No hay forma de escapar._

Harry se acurrucó; en ese momento tan confuso, ese único pensamiento era el que impregnaba su mente emocionalmente zarandeada y su cuerpo maltrecho_. No hay forma de escapar._ Enrollado contra la pared, abrazándose las piernas contra el pecho, todo lo que deseaba era borrar el mundo cruel y doloroso. La cautividad lo había quebrantado más de lo que había pensado y la recuperación, si es que alguna vez se iba a recuperar, iba a llevarle mucho más tiempo de lo que había creído. De tanto en tanto, algún músculo se le contraía por reflejo y volvía a rememorar el tormento del _Cruciatus_ en la mente y en el estómago.

Aparte de esos espasmos ocasionales, Harry no se había movido, no quería que explotara la pequeña burbuja de aislamiento que se había creado. Si su vigilia silente fuera perturbada, su último jirón de cordura desaparecería, y eso era todo lo que le quedaba. Atrapado, sin varita, sin aliados, sin Dios a quien rezarle, la realidad lo había golpeado finalmente con toda contundencia.

_No hay forma de escapar._

Harry nunca antes había estado atrapado así. Todas las pulseadas con la muerte, todas las batallas con el peligro, todos los enfrentamientos con Voldemort habían sido encarnizados pero rápidos. No había habido tiempo para la reflexión, no había habido tiempo de considerar un funesto destino. No había tenido que pensar, sólo reaccionar, actuar. Y en retrospectiva, quizá ésa había sido la razón de que sobreviviera en todos los casos. Las cosas, ahora, eran distintas. No había maldiciones volando de un lado al otro, ni gente gritando, ni pánico generalizado. Sólo se trataba de sentarse y esperar. Sentarse y pasar el tiempo pensando en un sino infausto que en todas las ocasiones anteriores había sido únicamente una suerte de concepto abstracto.

Desde el ataque en el Ministerio la primavera anterior, había habido muchas cosas abstractas o indirectas. Vagos rumores sobre el paradero de Voldemort, lecciones adicionales de DCAO que le habían enviado con lechuzas durante el verano, muchas miradas de los amigos para darle ánimos, todo eso entramado en esa red nebulosa que podía llamarse su vida. Eran situaciones muy conocidas que podían estar relacionadas con el terror, la determinación o la esperanza y siempre bajo una sombra de amenaza constante, pero nada de eso parecía adquirir demasiada entidad real. Existía naturalmente la certeza implícita de que al final, de una forma u otra, todo iba a depender de él, pero esa realidad siempre se diluía en el tiempo y el espacio. "Llegado el momento…", "Al final…". Pero nunca se trataba del aquí y el ahora. Nunca habían sonado del todo reales.

La situación en la que se encontraba en ese momento, en cambio, era bien real y era pésima. Harry se había imaginado en muchas oportunidades cómo sería el final. La Orden iba a estar con él para darle apoyo, para asegurarse de que llegara hasta la confrontación definitiva. Iba a haber un enfrentamiento, una batalla, hechizos de un lado y del otro, matar o morir, como en cualquier combate. No se suponía que el final fuera algo parecido a su situación presente.

_No hay forma de escapar._

¿Dónde estaba Dumbledore? ¿Dónde estaba Remus? ¿Dónde estaba la bendita Orden que se suponía que tenía que protegerlo? ¿Dónde estaban todos en ese momento en que tanto los necesitaba? Buscándolo, usando todos los recursos de los que disponían. Y preocupándose por él una barbaridad, sin lugar a dudas, aunque eso de poco pudiera servir. Prisionero en una fortaleza imposible de rastrear, imposible de ubicar y que seguramente estaría oculta y defendida por innumerables encantamientos y escudos, las esperanzas de Harry de que Dumbledore pudiera encontrarlo habían ido disminuyendo a cada hora. Al principio había tratado de convencerse de que la ayuda estaba en camino, pero en el momento presente se hacía evidente la dolorosa certeza de que tenía que arreglárselas solo. Por supuesto, él estaba acostumbrado a arreglárselas solo. Había aprendido a lo largo de los años a confiar en sus propias capacidades y a depender de ellas; si bien su intuición no siempre había sido acertada. Al final, la batalla contra Voldemort se suponía que dependería de él. Pero prisionero… sin varita… sin ayuda…

_No hay forma de escapar._

Casi había conseguido ayuda. En algún momento, al menos subconscientemente había puesto sus esperanzas de escapar en Malfoy. Habían empezado con las burlas y el antagonismo de siempre pero poco después había pasado a algo más serio: manipulación. No la más loable de las actividades, pero ¿qué otra opción tenía? Quería por lo menos tratar de atravesar la coraza del odioso Slytherin siquiera con una aguja. Tenía que buscar alguna ventaja para que llegara a descuidarse y le abriera alguna posibilidad de escapar. Era una movida de supervivencia, en una tormenta cualquier puerto sirve de refugio. Y al principio todo parecía estar resultando bien. Pero después las cosas habían cambiado. Aparentemente Malfoy había estado ocultando un ser humano dentro de sí. No uno particularmente maravilloso, pero vivo, vulnerable y muy humano. Y fue entonces que Harry había cometido el error fatal: había empezado a creer que Malfoy se preocupaba por algunas cosas más, aparte de él mismo, y había puesto su confianza y su esperanza en su declarado rival.

_Soy tan boludo._

Sintió otra vez una constricción en la garganta por el doloroso recuerdo. Un dolor que había ido más allá de lo físico. Harry respiró hondo un par de veces para tratar de recuperar cierta calma que atemperara las sacudidas de su cuerpo. Ya habían pasado horas y seguía con las emociones y los nervios en carne viva por la traición. No debería haber sido una sorpresa, ni tampoco debería considerarlo traición, pero no podía evitar sentirlo así. Los dolores físicos consecuencia de la maldición se mezclaban con frustrante decepción, había comprendido que no sólo había fracasado en su pequeña cruzada para ganarse la ayuda de Malfoy, en realidad nunca había habido posibilidad alguna de ganársela. ¡Qué ingenuidad haber confiado…! No debería haber cometido ese error. Había sido su culpa… pero eso no lo hacía sentir mejor.

Durante años Malfoy había demostrado que no era sino una serpiente cobarde, que abrevaba de los principios que le dictaba su padre y los defendía incuestionablemente, que se amparaba entre los faldones de los poderosos y sólo pensaba en sí mismo. No hacía nada que no fuera en su propio beneficio. E incluso si fuera cierto lo que le había asegurado, que no había querido usar la maldición sobre él, eso no marcaría ninguna diferencia. Malfoy carecía de lo necesario para enfrentarse con su padre. Y ni hablar de desafiar a Voldemort. Malfoy nunca se animaría a ayudarlo a escapar. No, nada de eso tenía por qué sorprenderlo… pero no por eso dejaba de ser muy doloroso.

_No hay forma de escapar._

No, no podía confiar en Malfoy, ni ahora, ni nunca. Sólo se tenía a sí mismo, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer. Ninguna opción, ninguna escapatoria. El frío del calabozo no era nada comparado con la helada sensación que sentía en las entrañas cuando pensaba en su inexorable destino.

_Esta vez sí que voy a morir._

Por más determinado que estuviera a no entregarse sin pelear, no parecía que hubiera forma alguna de pelear. No había nada que pudiera hacer. Volvió a respirar hondo, las piernas le temblaban contra el pecho, las apretó con más fuerza. La tierra se abría para tragárselo. Alguna vez había creído que todas las historias terminaban bien, quizá una parte de él seguía todavía creyendo en esa ilusión, pero la brasa de la fe se había apagado, fría y sepultada por el cinismo. No tenía sentido seguir abrigando esperanza. La esperanza lo había traicionado demasiadas veces, y en esta última oportunidad bajo la forma de Draco Malfoy. No iba a dejar que le pasara de nuevo.

_No hay forma de escapar._

Draco apartó las manos de la cara, había estado frotándose furiosamente los ojos cerrados. Ninguna lágrima. No tenía derecho a llorar. No tenía ganas de llorar. Le habían arrancado ya tantas emociones, probablemente ya no le quedara ninguna. No quería pensar en lo que le había hecho a Harry. El daño ya estaba hecho. Iba a tener que enfrentarse con eso en algún momento, pero no ahora, hubiera sido más de lo que podría soportar. Había estado analizando el mismo problema desde diferentes perspectivas y siempre había llegado a la misma triste conclusión.

_No hay forma de escapar._

Podía pintarse una imagen de él saliendo por la puerta del frente. _Sí, gracias por la hospitalidad, Lord Voldemort, pero la decoración deja mucho que desear y hay corrientes de aire en mis aposentos. Creo que mejor regreso a Hogwarts._ Oh sí, eso resultaría tan bien.

No había una forma sutil de escapar, no una que pudiera avizorar. Primero que nada, Draco desconocía el trazado de los subsuelos, encontrar una vía de escape y usarla sin que lo descubrieran antes, parecía casi imposible. Segundo, incluso en el caso de que pudiera abandonar la fortaleza, Voldemort lo rastrearía y lo recapturaría en un santiamén. Seguro, había formas de esquivar el rastreo, pero Draco no disponía allí de los artefactos mágicos necesarios. Tercero, estaba Harry. ¿Qué con Harry? Después de toda una vida de sólo atender a sus propios intereses Draco estaba barajando la idea, puramente altruista de facilitarle el escape también a Harry. Pero si la escapatoria de él solo parecía casi imposible… ni hablar de llevarse consigo a Harry. Y si la alternativa de escapar era imposible, ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer?

_Enviar un mensaje. Pedir ayuda._

Desechó la idea casi tan rápido como se le había ocurrido. _Si_ pudiera mandar un mensaje, ¿qué pondría? _Estoy atrapado en una fortaleza imposible de ubicar, a unos ciento cincuenta kilómetros al norte de Hogwarts. No me van a encontrar incluso sabiendo cuál es el lugar, pero por favor, manden auxilio antes de que nos maten_. Y eso sin contar la posibilidad cierta de que Voldemort se diera cuenta de la brecha en la seguridad y de que lo matara mucho antes de que sus potenciales rescatadores pudieran siquiera acercarse. No, ese plan había que desecharlo.

_Sabotaje._

Draco casi que se rió de considerar tal delirio. Incluso en la improbable instancia de que pudiera engañar a Voldemort y su bandada de mortífagos, algo que de por sí era un disparate, ¿por dónde empezaría? ¿y con el fin de conseguir qué? Era absurdo, como todo lo que había pensado hasta ese momento.

¿Y qué en cuanto a su padre? Había sopesado la alternativa de recurrir a su padre con cierta esperanza al principio, pronto llegó a la conclusión de que sería un tremendo error. Lucius nunca le permitiría que renunciara. Si el servicio de Lucius para el Señor Oscuro era absoluto, y a Draco no le cabía la menor duda de que así era, entonces nunca le permitiría que tratara de apartarse de su destino.

_Si Voldemort le ordenara que me matara, Padre lo haría sin vacilación._

No era un revés emocional para Draco, era el reconocimiento de una realidad que siempre había subconscientemente sabido aunque nunca se hubiera detenido a considerarla. Lucius era así, un Malfoy en estado puro. Lo que Draco siempre había querido ser. Complacer a su padre había su mayor deseo siempre, ese propósito estaba tan arraigado en su ser como su propio nombre. Su necesidad de obtener la aprobación de su padre y la lealtad debida a su apellido –apellido que se había _ganado_– de esas dos cosas no podía desentenderse con facilidad, eran parte de él, parte de su sangre.

Pero, si quería escapar de Voldemort, no tenía otra opción, Su padre nunca iba a apoyar su deseo de desertar y Draco terminaría transformándose en un riesgo para Lucius. Por más que odiara la idea, por más que lo destruyera interiormente, si quería abandonar todo debería darle la espalda a su padre.

_Y estaba la alternativa de quedarse._

Draco frunció el ceño angustiado. Pero era la opción obvia. Y la más segura. Quizá se había estado precipitando con respecto a la noción de escapar. Claro, tenía ciertas reservas sobre transformarse en servidor de Voldemort… serias reservas en realidad… _No te engañes, Draco, son reservas descomunales._ ¿Pero acaso no era él un Malfoy? Un Malfoy juega según las reglas de la propia supervivencia y traicionar al Señor Oscuro no era precisamente una buena forma de asegurarse de que su cabeza siguiera unida al cuerpo.

Si durante años la idea de transformarse en mortífago lo había conformado, ¿qué necesidad había de cambiar ahora? Era el camino más seguro. Todavía contaba con el favor de Voldemort y el de su padre. Todo lo que hacía falta era que diera un paso al costado, reajustara la programación de su mente y ya. Se había pasado una vida aprendiendo a complacer a los poderosos, a ganarse el favor de las personas adecuadas. Pero no había sido sino una fachada, Draco sólo simpatizaba consigo mismo y las lealtades elegidas habían estado siempre regidas por la propia conveniencia. ¿Por qué no seguir así? ¿Por qué no ahorrarse el dolor, la angustia y posiblemente una muerte con posterior descuartizamiento y avenirse simplemente al destino que venía llamándolo desde hacía años?

_Porque tengo miedo._

La respuesta era un grito que no podía acallar ni ignorar. Era cierto. No había forma de negarlo. No después de todo lo que había pasado. Tenía miedo de quedarse, tenía miedo de escapar. Estaba aterrado, atrapado y sin ninguna opción. Ninguna vía segura de escape, ni santuario donde ir a refugiarse. Era demasiado abrumador para un adolescente exhausto.

Se apretó nuevamente los ojos con las manos, en un esfuerzo desesperado para dejar la mente en blanco. Su padre, Harry, Voldemort, las tres imágenes conflictivas giraban en su cabeza. No parecía haber solución posible.

Se apretó aún más los ojos, un mosaico artificial de colores se desplegó bajo sus párpados, se concentró en los diseños espirales y helicoidales creados por la presión sobre el nervio óptico. Supuso que los colores debían de deberse en parte a un efecto del exceso de poción para no dormir, se le cruzó rápidamente la idea de que un uso prolongado de la poción podía ser tóxico a largo plazo. Bueno, si volvía a dormirse en el trabajo, el largo plazo poco importaba.

Volvió a centrarse en las tramas multicolores. Rojos y amarillos dejaban paso a los azules, como el cielo del amanecer. Luego hubo un remolino y todo viró al verde… y fue como si estuviera mirando directo a los ojos de Harry. La imagen lo atrapó, la respiración pareció trabársele, no podía quitar las manos de los ojos, no quería dejar de verlo…

Un _crac_ repentino lo alarmó, casi se cae de la silla, el corazón se le aceleró, tuvo que sostenerse de los brazos de la silla para no caerse.

–¡Biddy! –gritó por lo inesperado de la aparición, luego trató de calmarse– No vuelvas a sobresaltarme de esa forma.

La elfa dio un saltito hacia atrás y le hizo una reverencia temerosa, las manos le temblaban y estuvo a punto de caérsele la bandeja que traía. Chilló asustadiza: –Amo, señor. Biddy lo siente mucho, joven amo, señor. Biddy sólo quería traerle la comida al joven amo, señor. –la elfa lo miraba con sus grandes ojos húmedos.

Draco suspiró, apretó los labios y se pasó las manos por el cabello acomodándolo hacia atrás. Luego de un instante reencontró la calma. –Está bien, no tiene importancia. Dejá la bandeja nomás.

–Sí, joven amo, señor. –ella dejó la bandeja sobre el suelo pero no se fue de inmediato. Se volvió hacia Draco, aventuró un paso al frente, pestañeó y preguntó con cautela: –Amo Malfoy… señor… ¿el joven amo se encuentra bien, señor?

Draco bajó lo ojos y la miró más que asombrado por la audacia.

_No, no estoy NADA bien. Todo es un caos mayúsculo. Estoy confraternizando con el enemigo y considerando la posibilidad de traicionar al Señor Oscuro y todo lo que mi padre siempre me enseñó. ¿Te parece que a eso pueda llamársele que estoy bien?_

–Sí, Biddy, estoy bien. Gracias.

La despidió con un gesto distraído de la mano. No podía decirle que se sentía agradecido por su preocupación. Un amo nunca debe rebajarse a admitir que precisa de un elfo para nada que no sean sino labores serviles. Lo contrario hubiera sido muy inapropiado.

Biddy apretó los labios muy consternada, no le había creído ni por un segundo y Draco lo sabía. Pero la elfa reasumió el comportamiento que de ella se esperaba. –Sí, como diga el joven amo, señor. –castañeteó y desapareció.

Draco miró la bandeja. Unos lindos sandwichitos, jugo de calabaza, té, manzanas, dos tazas, dos vasos, dos platos. Parecía más el despliegue para un picnic que las raciones para carcelero y cautivo. Pensar en la comida le daba una sensación desagradable en el estómago, igual tenía que darle de comer a Harry. Iba a ser la primera interacción en horas… desde que Draco había usado el _Cruciatus_. El recuerdo lo hacía sentir sucio.

Sirvió una taza de té, Biddy no se había olvidado de la azucarera, le agregó dos terrones a la taza. Puso dos sándwiches y una manzana en uno de los platos. Ya se iba a poner de pie pero lo pensó mejor y agregó un tercer sándwich. Luego, y con cierta aprensión, se aproximó a la celda.

Harry estaba acurrucado de costado contra la pared. Draco alcanzaba a distinguirle el perfil; tenía los ojos cerrados, como si durmiera, pero todo el cuerpo se le notaba tenso.

–Potter… ¿estás despierto? El almuerzo…

–Andate a la mierda, Malfoy.

_Era de esperar_, razonó Draco, pero no hacía las cosas más fáciles. Tenía que decir algo, ¿pero qué? Potter no iba a querer oír ningún tipo de disculpa, pero quizá se aviniera al sentido común. Respiró hondo y enderezó los hombros.

–Oíme, Potter, pelear conmigo no nos va a hacer ningún bien a ninguno de los dos. Ya sé que vos estás convencido de que soy un hijo de puta vil y hedonista y vaya uno a saber cuantas cosas más. Probablemente tengas razón. Pero no hagas las cosas más duras de lo que ya están.

–¿Duras? ¿Tan duro como usar el _Cruciatus_ en una víctima desarmada? Me imagino _cuán _duro te debe de haber resultado, Malfoy.

Draco tragó. –Potter…

–Y resulta que yo terminé siendo tu primera víctima. ¡Qué sorpresa más agradable para vos! Por supuesto que todo por mi culpa, no te vayas a olvidar de eso. ¿Disfrutaste el pasatiempo, Malfoy?

Harry no se había dado vuelta para hablar. No vio la expresión de la cara de Draco. Labios y ojos apretados como si tratara de defenderse del acerbo aguijón del comentario. Sólo pudo replicar con una voz esforzada y ronca. –No, Potter. Aunque nunca me lo creas… y aunque ya no importe… pero no.

Harry abrió los ojos pero no se volvió. La vista clavada en la pared delante de sí. Lo que Draco alcanzaba a verle del perfil no le reveló ninguna emoción que Harry pudiera estar escondiendo, la respuesta vino con un tono igualmente ambiguo. –Puras mentiras.

Frustración. Todo indicaba que no iba a conseguir nada. –Está bien. Como vos digas. Pero como ya te dije… está el almuerzo. Sándwiches.

No hubo respuesta.

Draco sacudió la cabeza. –¡Por Merlín, Potter! No están envenenados.

Harry finalmente se volvió y lo miró. Draco hizo una mueca, preparándose para que los ojos lo desgarraran como otras veces… pero no fue así.

Harry se apoyó contra la pared, con los hombros caídos. Expresión bastante neutra pero dura, desesperanzada quizá. Los ojos se veían apagados como si no lo vieran, como si se hubieran retraído sobre si mismos. Bajo la tela de la remera un músculo se le contrajo como por voluntad propia y un brazo sufrió un breve espasmo, un efecto físico residual de la maldición. Pero los ojos delataban que había sido afectado mucho más hondamente. Estaba en muy mala condición física y emocional y Draco había sido la causa.

–¿Por qué no lo hacés? –preguntó Harry.

–¿Por qué no hago qué?

–Envenenarlos. Estoy seguro de que sería más rápido y mucho menos doloroso.

Draco quería bloquear de inmediato el rumbo que tomaba la conversación. –Potter…

–Pero no lo harías… porque en ese caso no podrías torturarme más… y no podrías alardear ante papá y ante Voldemort…¡ah y me olvidaba!... tenés que mantenerme vivo para tu **amo**…

Draco apretó los dientes. Esto había pasado de castaño a oscuro… la frustración se había vuelto enloquecedora… –Ahora me vas a tener que escuchar…

–¡No! –interpuso Harry cortante y de pronto parecía que hablaba para consigo– Dicen que sin beber una persona se muere en tres días… ¿es eso cierto, Malfoy?

Draco se sacudió en shock. Era la última cosa que hubiera esperado oír de Harry y definitivamente no la que quería oír… no en ese momento… –Potter, no…

–¿Qué, Malfoy? ¿Arruinaría tus planes? –había determinación y un dejo de diversión en el tono de Harry… había sonado también frío y distante… pero vivo… _Se pone cada vez peor_, pensó Draco.

–¡Pero vos no querés morirte! –borbotó Draco, como queriendo convencerse más a si mismo que a Harry– Vos dijiste que… –no pudo completar la idea.

–Por supuesto que no quiero morir… pero es lo que va a pasar de una forma u otra.

–No…

–No lo voy a dejar que gane, Malfoy… Si tengo que morir será en mis términos… incluso si tengo que…

–…hacer que yo te mate. –completó Draco antes con un susurro, Harry lo miró sorprendido– Sí, Potter, me acuerdo. Me acuerdo muy bien.

Harry abrió la boca un poco, lo sorprendía que Draco comprendiera la situación pero también la forma en que estaba reaccionando. Observó a Draco poner el plato sobre el suelo, luego lo vio sacar la varita, en la otra mano sostenía la taza de té. Murmuró un encantamiento y sacudió la muñeca, la taza se elevó en el aire, dirigida por la varita de Draco partió flotando dejando una fina estela de vapor a su paso, cuando llegó a la altura de Harry, descendió y se depositó suavemente sobre el suelo.

–Mucho mejor que en tu TORDO. –dijo Harry.

Draco encogió los hombros. –Estaba distraído.

Harry miró la taza. –¿Tiene azúcar?

Draco se permitió un atisbo de sonrisa. –Dos terrones.

Por un instante pareció que Harry podría haberlo perdonado… pero no duró. Sus ojos se ensombrecieron y los rasgos se tornaron duros. Le dio una patada a la taza y la mandó rodando por el suelo hasta que se quebró y dejó un charco humeante y fragmentos de porcelana desparramados.

Miró a Draco. –La próxima vez, asegurate de que esté envenenado, no azucarado.

Draco sintió un vacío en el estómago. Potter hablaba en serio. Se iba a dejar morir de hambre y sed. El último recurso de un hombre que había decidido que ya no le quedaba otra opción.

El suicidio habría podido parecerles a muchos una forma de rendición. Draco sabía que no era así. Harry Potter no se estaba rindiendo. Para no permitir que fuera Voldemort el que lo matara, Potter elegía el camino del autosacrificio. Moriría desafiando al Señor Oscuro y Voldemort no podría salirse con la suya.

_Noble hasta el final. El maldito Gryffindor._

No se molestó en llevarse el plato servido, se alejó de la reja. No podía seguir mirándolo, como si no estuviera todo ya muy enredado… encima eso… Draco no estaba preparado para ver a alguien dejarse morir de hambre delante de sus ojos… ni siquiera a Harry Potter… a Harry Potter menos que a nadie, en realidad.

_Si este intento de suicido tiene éxito,_ –pensó sintiéndose miserable– _al menos no voy a tener que ver cómo Voldemort lo mata en un ritual sanguinario._ El pensamiento no sirvió para aplacarle las náuseas intensas que lo atacaban. Se sentía completamente desamparado. Débil y desamparado.

Se echó descuidadamente sobre la silla y fijó la mirada al frente, sin mirar nada en particular, no había nada que quisiera ver. Cerrar los ojos no marcaría diferencia y tratar de pensar en otra cosa no serviría de nada, su mente volvería inevitablemente a lo mismo, Harry, tirado sobre el suelo del calabozo muriendo lentamente.

Quizá era mejor así. Si Voldemort lograba despojar a Harry de su poder y sumarlo al suyo se volvería invencible. Draco podía entender por qué Harry lo hacía, no quería facilitarle a Voldemort la victoria. Para Harry, eso sería mucho peor que morir. Draco se encontró pensando que ya que no podían escapar, que sería mejor que al menos Harry tuviera éxito en su grotesca misión suicida. No sería la mejor de las soluciones, pero tampoco sería la peor. Quizá _sí _era mejor suicidarse que morir a manos de Voldemort.

_Quizá haya una forma de escapar._

Apenas el pensamiento cruzó por su cabeza, lo invadió una ola de tristeza. ¿Estaban tan mal las cosas como para que el suicidio terminara siendo una salida favorable? No era una salida que el tomaría, lo sabía.

_¿Y por qué no? No es que esté haciendo nada que valga la pena sentado acá._

Se llevó una mano al cuello y con un dedo recorrió la herida, había todavía restos de sangre seca. Morir a manos de Voldemort era el peor escenario imaginable. Pensó en su propia daga, la que había usado para atacar a Harry. Un corte certero en el cuello y todo concluiría de inmediato. Y entonces, ¿por qué no?

_Porque soy un maldito cobarde._

Días antes admitir algo tan denigrante sobre sí mismo jamás se le habría cruzado por la cabeza. Se habría pasado horas buscando excusas que justificaran su comportamiento, tal como lo había hecho durante años. Nada de eso le parecía que tuviera objeto, ahora. Estaba cansado de argüir consigo mismo. Tenía que hacer algo. Cualquier cosa. Tenía que pasar a la acción porque la inacción lo estaba empujando al borde del abismo. Pateó el suelo con un pie y se deslizó más abajo en la silla en una posición incluso menos elegante que la que ya había adoptado.

_Sentate derecho, Draco. Esa posición es totalmente impropia de un Malfoy_. La amonestación de Lucius resonó en su cabeza.

_¡Callate, padre!_

Sacó la daga de la vaina que colgaba de su cinturón y la sostuvo delante de los ojos. Observó el reflejo de las antorchas en la brillante superficie, fuego sobre metal. Algunas partes de la hoja todavía mostraban restos de sangre seca. Sostuvo la punta entre el pulgar y el índice y la hizo rotar, no como para cortarse sino para observar la danza de las luces sobre el metal que giraba. Era hermoso, hipnótico. No había sonidos, sólo reflejos. No veía únicamente las antorchas, también las paredes y la puerta de madera… y en una de las vueltas alcanzó a ver la imagen de Harry. Harry lo observaba pero Draco estaba totalmente absorto en la sucesión vertiginosa de reflejos.

–Te lo he dicho infinidad de veces, Draco, sentate derecho.

Draco estaba por contestarle que se callara cuando captó la imagen de la cara de su padre sobre la daga. Sobresaltado por la interrupción repentina, se puso de inmediato de pie, la punta afilada se deslizó, le produjo un corte y la daga cayó al suelo.

–Padre, perdón no te oí entrar…

Lucius lo miró severamente haciéndolo callar. –Draco, considerando tu función, habría esperado que estuvieras más alerta, no soñando despierto. Imaginate si fuera el Señor Oscuro el que hubiera entrado y te hubiera encontrado en tal estado.

Draco estuvo a punto de explicar que si ese hubiera sido el caso, la cicatriz lo hubiera alertado a Potter, pero lo pensó mejor y se guardó el comentario. Inclinó la cabeza mostrando una aceptable actitud avergonzada y se disculpó: –Perdón, padre, no volverá a ocurrir.

–Espero que no. –dijo mirándolo con dureza, se agachó y levantó la daga– Y no deberías ser tan descuidado con esto. Te lo di como un arma, no como un juguete, no puedo permitirte que trates a artefactos mágicos como éste con tal negligencia.

Draco estiró la mano automáticamente para que se la devolviera pero Lucius la retiró poniéndola fuera de su alcance. Draco agachó más la cabeza. –Sí, padre.

Lucius hizo un gesto breve de asentimiento pero no parecía del todo satisfecho con la respuesta. Bajó la vista a su lado, hacia una muy temerosa Biddy, que aparentemente había venido con él. –¿Y bien? ¿Qué estas esperando? –le gritó a la elfa– Te dije que juntaras la bandeja y te fueras.

La elfa se apresuró a obedecer.

–Draco, te asigné esta elfa y ni siquiera podés manejarla como se debe. Entre lo de la daga y lo de la elfa estoy empezando a dudar… parecería que no estás bien preparado para el honor que se te ha de conferir. –hizo un gesto hacia Biddy que se sacudía aterrada mientras iba acomodando las cosas en la bandeja– Esta elfa parece haber adquirido criterio propio desde que te la cedí. La muy condenada le contestó hoy dos veces con impertinencia a tu madre y una vez a mí. ¿acaso no te enseñé cómo se debe manejar a los sirvientes?

–Sí, padre. –contestó Draco, sus ojos se fijaron en Biddy, tenía una fea marca de un bastonazo en la cara y temblaba como una hoja mientras juntaba los platos que estaban sin tocar.

Lucius lo observó con atención: –¿Has estado comiendo bien, Draco?

Iba a responderle con un sí automático, pero la prueba en contrario era palmaria. –No tenía demasiado apetito, padre.

–Ah… ¿todavía perturbado por tu reunión con el Señor Oscuro? –cada palabra destilaba desaprobación– Vas a necesitar desarrollar un cuero más duro para afrontar las tareas que te tocarán llevar a cabo en el futuro. Y es preciso que comas bien para mantener las fuerzas.

Draco iba a preguntar a qué tareas estaba haciendo referencia cuando fue interrumpido por un estrépito de porcelana que se rompía, a Biddy se le había caído la bandeja y estaba en medio de un charco de té y rodeada de fragmentos de vajilla.

–¡Biddy, tené más cuidado con…! –empezó a decir Draco pero Lucius lo cortó.

–¡Miserable desgracia de elfa! ¡Qué desempeño más lastimoso! ¡Indigna de servir a los Malfoy! –le dio un violento bastonazo en la espada y la hizo caer al suelo.

Draco miraba toda la escena aturdido, dirigió una rápida mirada hacia la celda, Harry seguía sentado en el mismo lugar ajeno a todo lo que estaba pasando.

–Volvé a la Mansión y castigate como se debe. ¡Te quiero fuera de mi vista ya! –vociferó Lucius, con un chillido agudo y un _crac _la elfa desapareció.

Lucius hizo desaparecer todo el desquicio con un movimiento de varita y se volvió a su hijo. –Draco, si querés seguir disponiendo de la elfa vas a tener que manejarla como yo te enseñé.

Draco inclinó brevemente la cabeza. –Sí padre.

–Bien. Tengo novedades para vos.

Alzó la cabeza rápidamente, la sonrisa torcida había vuelto a los labios de su padre. –¿Novedades, padre?

Lucius no respondió de inmediato, sacó de su toga un libro que parecía muy antiguo. Estaba encuadernado en cuero de dragón, muy desgastado por el tiempo. Sobre la tapa tenía un grabado que representaba las tres fases visibles de la luna. Por encima del grabado se podía leer el título: _Magia Lunar._

Draco miró a su padre. –Éste es de la sección oculta de la biblioteca, creo recordarlo.

Lucius asintió aprobador. –Una observación acertada, Draco. Éste es uno de los libros más antiguos de la colección de los Malfoy. Y es uno de los pocos libros de la sección oculta que no trata exclusivamente de magia oscura.

Draco arrugó los labios. –No lo he leído. ¿De qué trata si no es de magia oscura?

Con una sonrisa intrigante, Lucius le entregó el libro.

–Los encantamientos y pociones de este libro corresponden a las Antiguas Artes.

Draco frunció la frente. –¿Sería algo así como magia folklórica?

Lucius golpeó irritado el suelo con el bastón. –¿Pero es que no has aprendido nada de lo que te he enseñado? ¿Tenés acaso la capacidad mental de un squib?

Draco hizo una mueca por el insulto pero no dijo nada, la vista fija en el libro que tenía en las manos.

–Deshonras la pureza de nuestra herencia mágica comparando las Artes Antiguas con la magia folklórica de los muggles. No son la misma cosa. Deberías saberlo, Draco.

Draco se controló para no replicar. Concedió con leve gesto y esperó a que su padre prosiguiera.

Lucius dio una palmada sobre la tapa del libro. –Las Artes Antiguas son muy distintas de la magia moderna, pero no menos poderosas, y ciertamente no son magia folklórica. Mejor que no cometieras tamaño error frente al Señor Oscuro. Esa basura folklórica es el deplorable intento de los muggles de hacer magia según lo que trataban de copiar de los magos de entonces, antes de que el mundo mágico pasara a ocultarse. En la magia folklórica siempre faltan elementos fundamentales y todo se mezcla con la fútil creencia en deidades a las que se le debe rendir culto. Las Artes Antiguas fueron creadas por verdaderos magos.

Draco sabía todo eso, al menos vagamente y no estaba con ánimos para una clase. Le habían enseñado sobre las Artes Antiguas pero como siempre le había parecido que estaban muy relacionadas con los muggles, nunca les había otorgado demasiada importancia. Pero al parecer implicaban mucho más de lo que traslucía a primera vista. Estaba por preguntarle a su padre por qué no se les daba más importancia, pero no quería irritarlo más, ya demasiado había tenido que aguantar.

–En las Artes Antiguas, –continuó Lucius– había una vasta zona gris entre "magia común" y Artes Oscuras y no había un Ministerio que regulara su uso. Con el tiempo se desarrollaron "mejoras" de la magia común, pero los elementos oscuros fueron eliminados y no se los reemplazó con encantamientos adicionales. El plan del Señor Oscuro para Potter usa aquella magia milenaria.

–Padre, –preguntó Draco con el tono más diplomático posible, –¿podrías explicarme que relevancia para mí tiene todo esto que me estás diciendo?

La expresión de Lucius se ablandó un poco y hasta dejó ver algo que podía confundirse con una sonrisa. –Draco, el señor Oscuro está al tanto de tu pericia en el Arte de las Pociones… cuando te lo propones. Y si bien hay otros que quizá estén mejor calificados para la tarea, ha decidido concederte a vos el honor.

Draco no pudo ocultar su confusión y parpadeó estúpidamente. –¿Qué honor?

–El de asistirlo en la creación de la poción para el deceso de Potter, naturalmente.

Draco sintió como si se le detuviera el corazón, de golpe su caja torácica parecía haber disminuido a la mitad de su tamaño. Le palpitaban las sienes y le atronaban los oídos.

–Vos capturaste al mocoso insufrible y tu iniciación tendrá lugar justo después de su muerte. Ésta es una prueba final para que demuestres que sos digno de sumarte a las filas de los mortífagos.

_¡Merlín, no!_ –pensó Draco– _¡Por favor, no!_ Pero se puso la más neutra de las máscaras y asintió. –¿Qué es lo que debo hacer, padre?

–El Señor Oscuro te dará instrucciones adicionales más adelante, pero por ahora tenés que aprender todos los aspectos relacionados con la preparación de esta poción. –Lucius abrió el libro en una página ubicada por el medio– Teoría, ritual y preparación; dado que se trata de Arte Antigua, muchos detalles serán distintos de lo usual, hará falta adaptar cosas, seguramente. Como ya había dicho, hay otros que están más capacitados, pero el Señor Oscuro te ha dispensado este honor a vos. Es una oportunidad que no debes desperdiciar. –le posó una mano sobre el hombro con orgullo, si bien algo reservado– Harás honor a tu apellido, Draco. Preparate bien. No fracases.

La mano de su padre se sentía pesadísima. Sólo había una forma de responder. –Sí, padre.

–Muy bien. –dijo Lucius retirando la mano– Buena suerte. Y asegurate de no estar otra vez soñando despierto mientras cumplís tus funciones, no sea que venga el Señor Oscuro y te encuentre distraído. Sería algo que ciertamente no lo complacería.

–Sí, padre.

Lucius extendió la otra mano con la daga presentada por el mango, Draco la tomó y lo miró, las duras facciones, tan parecidas a las suyas y tan diferentes, no presentaban ningún rastro de sentimiento paternal.

–Y mantené siempre una postura erguida. –y habiéndole recordado eso dio media vuelta y se marchó. –Draco se quedó quieto escuchando los pasos que se alejaban y finalmente el ruido de la puerta de los subsuelos que se cerró. Con la mirada en blanco trataba de convencerse de que toda la escena no había sido sino una alucinación debida al extremo cansancio. Era incomprensible, el Señor Oscuro no podía asignar a un novato para una ceremonia tan fundamental. ¡Imposible! Sentía la boca seca.

_A menos que se trate de una prueba._

Miró el libro que sostenía. Había una mancha roja bajo su pulgar, fue cuando recordó que se había cortado. Dejó el libro sobre la silla y sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo. Iba a limpiarse pero se detuvo, alzó la mano y la observó, el corte ya casi no sangraba pero tenía sangre a medias seca a lo largo del dedo y en la palma. Decidió que no había nada bello en la sangre. Ni nobleza ni bravura en el derramamiento de sangre. Siempre se había sentido tan orgulloso de su sangre: la pura e ilustre sangre de Malfoy. Había estado convencido siempre de que era distinta de las sangres "inferiores", pero tenía el mismo horrible tono de rojo Gryffindor que las otras. El mismo que la de Harry.

Miró hacia la celda, Harry lo observaba con atención, con oscura curiosidad.

–¿Se te perdió algo, Potter?

–No.

Draco levantó una ceja. –Qué raro, se diría que sí por la atención con la que me mirás.

La réplica de Harry fue directa. –Debés estar muy ansioso de que llegue el momento. Para vos esto va seguir siendo algo personal hasta lo último.

Draco apretó los dientes e inhaló con un sonido sibilante. No quería meterse en otra discusión sin sentido. Desvió la vista y se dedicó a envolverse el pulgar con el pañuelo.

–Parece que vas a ser vos nomás el que me mate. –lo provocó Harry– Esto es, si es que todavía estoy vivo para entonces, para que vos puedas darte el gusto. Eso no sería nada bueno. ¿Cómo se lo vas a explicar a tu amo si resulta que ya estoy muerto antes del "gran final"?

Draco estaba muy tenso y no le quedaba paciencia, optó por lo más simple, una sonrisa desdeñosa. –Quedate con las ganas de saberlo, Potter.

Le dio la espalda. Podía discutir toda la tarde con Potter pero para lo que iba a servir… Apartó a Potter de su mente y miró el libro sobre la silla con la mancha roja en la tapa. Usó un encantamiento para limpiarlo y luego otro para curarse el dedo. Luego se sentó con el libro sobre la falda.

No que estuviera ansioso de aprender sobre esa magia antigua, y ciertamente no quería usar esa poción con Harry, pero por el momento no había otra cosa que hacer. Su padre volvería para interrogarlo sobre lo que había estudiado, ya tenía demasiados problemas no quería otro más.

Además, la lectura lo distraería y aplacaría la vorágine de pensamientos que se obstinaban en rondarle por la cabeza. Y tenía que admitir que sentía cierta curiosidad. Su padre siempre le había dicho que el conocimiento era poder. Aprender sobre los planes de Voldemort podía resultar ventajoso… y era su obligación de todos modos. Abrió el libro en la hoja señalada.

El pergamino estaba muy desgastado y opacado por el polvo, la tinta se había borrado en algunas partes, en una esquina había una gran mancha seca, quizá de alguna poción volcada siglos antes. Pero el texto era legible. En uno de los márgenes había símbolos arcaicos, alguno parecían muy oscuros, y también dibujos de la luna, una secuencia de ocultamiento durante un eclipse.

No estaba escrito en inglés medio, lo cual era raro siendo que se trataba de un volumen tan antiguo. Seguramente su padre había usado un encantamiento de traducción. Soltó una risita para sus adentros. Su madre podía leer ingles medio e inglés antiguo, pero su padre nunca se había tomado el trabajo de aprender. Estaba siempre muy ocupado con otras cosas más importantes, entretejiendo relaciones para aumentar su influencia política y sirviendo al Señor Oscuro.

Se envolvió con la manta y se dispuso a aprender todo sobre la poción _Eclipse del alma_. Se trataba de una poción muy simple como casi todas las del Arte Antigua. El encantamiento y la poción habían sido creados en una era donde el duelo no era una cuestión más bien deportiva, los magos rivales se enfrentaban en batalla acompañados por un pequeño ejército. La idea era que si un mago podía capturar a su rival con vida, podía despojarlo de sus poderes y absorberlos para sí. La conquista total, completa. Sin duda lo que Voldemort quería para el chico que se le había escapado una y otra vez de las manos. Tendría un significado efectivo y simbólico de victoria absoluta sobre Harry y lo transformaría en el mago más poderoso de la época.

Los ingredientes eran hierbas básicas, en su mayoría muy fáciles de conseguir. Raíz de cálamo, artemisia, espinas de majuelo, violeta del asno –denominación antigua de la vincapervinca–, muérdago, semilla de membrillo y ramitas de tejo.

La raíz de cálamo y la artemisia ataban el poder del mago conquistado a la fase lunar, el eclipse propiamente dicho actuaba como catalizador de la transición de poderes del vencido al vencedor. La vinca y el majuelo actuaban permitiendo que se pudiera extraer el espíritu de la víctima de su cuerpo. El tejo –relacionado en muchos mitos con la reencarnación– impedía que el espíritu del muerto descendiera al mundo subterráneo de las almas.

_Extraño_, pensó Draco, _los muggles suelen plantar tejo en sus cementerios, a pesar del miedo obsesivo que les tienen a los fantasmas._

La semilla de membrillo establecía un vínculo entre el conquistado y el conquistador y abría un canal unidireccional para el flujo del poder del primero hacia el segundo. El muérdago servía sólo como un intensificador de la potencia del filtro. La elegancia de la técnica era admirable, era una pena –pensó Draco– que algunos de los elementos más poéticos de las Artes Antiguas se hubieran perdido para la magia moderna. Eran realmente un arte y despertaban al esteta en Draco.

De lo poco que Draco sabía de las Artes Antiguas, la utilización de los fenómenos astronómicos era también algo muy típico. Los rituales relacionados con el sol y la luna habían sido las primeras prácticas mágicas de las que se tuviera noticia. Casi toda la magia primitiva estaba relacionada con alguno de los dos astros. Había pociones que debían prepararse durante una fase precisa del ciclo lunar, encantamientos que debían usarse a la salida del sol, rituales propios de los solsticios y hechizos que sólo eran efectivos a la medianoche. La poción en cuestión era de lo más simple y predecible, en cuanto a elementos.

Sin embargo, la simplicidad terminaba allí. En los rituales de Arte Antigua, campeaba siempre un elemento emocional. La poción servía para abrir una conexión entre los dos magos, el eclipse forzaba una transición, pero el elemento clave que aseguraba el éxito era emocional. El odio crudo y primigenio. Actuaba como un vacío que atrae todo hacia él. El vencedor drenaba por completo el poder del vencido. El ritual y la poción sólo resultaban efectivos con el peor y más odiado de los enemigos. En el caso de Voldemort y Harry era ideal.

Adecuado sin lugar a dudas, pero a Draco se le antojaba también como una especie de broma grotesca y enfermiza. Alguien que presumiblemente era incuestionable y absolutamente poderoso necesitaba sin embargo quitarle el poder a un adolescente para volverse invencible y subyugar por completo al mundo mágico. Era enfermante pensar en Voldemort vaciando, despojando a Harry hasta secarlo. Se sentía como algo tan… mal.

Cerró los ojos, quería bloquear el pensamiento, pero las ideas e imágenes se tornaban más vívidas. Podía ver a Harry atado y amordazado como cuando Voldemort lo había torturado, pero apenas se resistía, se volvía cada vez más débil y los ojos se le nublaban. Finalmente, sin ninguna pompa ni fanfarria se marchitaba en sus ataduras y el movimiento de respiración de su pecho cesaba por completo. Y luego se alzaba la risa aguda y cruel de Voldemort y el crudo sonido hacía crepitar todo el aire, el nuevo poder absorbido no sólo se había adicionado, había multiplicado el poder de Voldemort. No se lo veía pero Draco podía percibir su helada presencia llenándolo todo. Era odio frío y duro que todo lo toma y no devuelve nada a cambio. Voldemort había sido terrible ya antes, pero después de matar a Harry, era avasallante. Hogwarts caería, Gran Bretaña se derrumbaría y no se detendría allí. Nunca se detendría.

Un estruendo lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Miró alrededor de inmediato temiendo que hubiera vuelto Lucius, pero sólo vio a Harry que, al parecer, estaba profundamente dormido. Cuando miró al suelo descubrió la causa del ruido, el libro se le había caído. Otra vez había estado soñando despierto y ya lo habían recriminado una vez por eso ese mismo día. Mal pintaba el asunto si seguía así… bueno… por lo menos esta vez estaba sentado erguido. Se inclinó para levantar el libro, notó que la mano le temblaba… en realidad todo él temblaba y su respiración era corta y jadeante, la ensoñación lo había perturbado como una pesadilla. Iba de mal en peor, no podía permitírselo… no podía permitirse perder el control y verse afectado tan seriamente.

Depositó el libro en la falda y se tomó unos minutos para calmarse. Tenía mucho que aprender todavía sobre el ritual. Su padre o el Señor Oscuro podían venir de un momento al otro para tomarle examen. Más le valía estudiarse bien todo. La marca se le había perdido, maldijo por lo bajo y fue recorriendo rápidamente las páginas: _Proemio, Principios básicos de magia lunar, Técnicas de contraataque, Hierbas lunares, Cálculo de los ciclos lunares, Astrología lunar, Maldiciones…_

–_¡Crac!_ –un nuevo susto.

–¡Biddy! –gritó sorprendido, el libro se le había caído otra vez– Ya te había dicho que no me sobresaltaras así.

La elfa retrocedió unos pasos, la bandeja que llevaba en las manos temblaba. Chilló lastimosamente. –¡Biddy lo siente muchísimo, joven amo, señor! ¡Biddy no lo volverá a hacer, joven amo! ¡Por favor, joven amo, no castigue a Biddy! ¡Biddy sólo quería traerle el té al joven amo, señor! –hizo una marcada reverencia, la porcelana tintineaba sobre la bandeja y dos terrones de azúcar cayeron al suelo.

Draco parpadeó un par de veces, la elfa había vuelto a la actitud asustadiza de antes, pudo observar que tenía más marcas de golpes en la cara, los brazos y las piernas. Seguramente eran del bastón de su padre. Lucius debía de haberse ocupado de recordarle comportarse como era debido.

–No te voy a castigar, Biddy. No tengo tiempo para eso y todo indica que ya te han castigado más que suficiente por hoy.

La elfa depositó la bandeja sobre el suelo con mucha torpeza y todavía sacudiéndose de pavor. Algo de té se derramó de la tetera. Torció un labio con expresión culpable y los ojos llorosos.

Draco suspiró y dejó ver una especie de melancólica sonrisa. –No te inquietes, Biddy. Sos mía, no de mi padre. Y yo no creo que merezcas castigo por un pequeño error.

Las lágrimas brotaron a raudales de los ojos de la elfa. –¡Oh, joven amo! ¡Biddy no merece un amo tan generoso como Ud., señor! ¡Cualquier cosa que el joven amo necesite… cualquier cosa… el joven amo sólo tiene que pedirlo, señor!

La elfa se sonó las narices con una punta de la funda que la cubría. Draco hizo una mueca de disgusto –qué poco higiénico–, pero de inmediato cambió a una expresión neutra. Había cosas más importantes que atender.

–¡Biddy, shhhh…! No querrás que venga mi padre… ¡Silencio! –Draco no quería que el escándalo atrajera a su padre, si por casualidad estaba en los cuarteles, lo último que quería era otra filípica sobre cómo manejar a los elfos domésticos.

Biddy hizo silencio de inmediato, se mordió un labio y asintió vigorosamente. Draco aguardó nervioso unos momentos, nadie se hizo presente y Harry seguía durmiendo en la celda. Suspiró aliviado.

–Así está mejor, Biddy. Volvé dentro de un rato para retirar la bandeja. Hay cosas que tengo que hacer.

Biddy volvió a asentir y susurró: –Sí, joven amo, señor. Si el joven amo necesita cualquier cosa…

Draco la interrumpió algo impaciente: –Andá nomás, Biddy… –y de pronto se detuvo en medio de la oración, miró a la elfa como si la hubiera visto por primera vez– … ¡esperá!

Biddy replicó inquisitiva: –¿Sí?, joven amo, señor.

Se le había ocurrido una idea repentina. –Biddy, ¿dijiste que harías _cualquier_ cosa que yo te pidiera?

Biddy asintió lentamente.

Draco se había llenado de excitación pero se esforzó en usar un tono pausado y calmo. –Y mi padre te asignó a mí… por tanto tu lealtad hacía mí está antes que la lealtad hacia cualquier otra persona… ¿correcto?

–Sí, joven amo, señor. –contestó confundida.

Draco se sentía pleno de ansiedad… se le abría todo un universo de posibilidades. Iba a tener que confiar en una elfa doméstica… pero las opciones hasta momentos antes eran casi nulas… y ahora… Se inclinó hacia delante y le hizo una seña a Biddy para que se le acercara. Ella miró temerosa hacia los dos lados pero se apresuró a obedecer.

Draco se agachó aun más y susurró con tono conspirador: –Biddy, lo que voy a pedirte no tenés que decírselo a mi padre… ni a nadie… y por ninguna razón… ¿me entendés?

La elfa dilató los ojos y asintió entusiasta.

–Bien. Escuchame con mucha atención. Voy a necesitar que busques y me traigas dos artefactos que están en la Mansión. Deben de estar guardados entre los objetos personales de mi padre… vas a tener que buscar minuciosamente y sin que te noten… el primero es un colgante que se parece a una brújula… ¿sabés lo que es una brújula?

Biddy asintió sin pronunciar sonido.

–Perfecto. Lo otro… son dos cristales que tienen forma de pirámide, del tamaño de mi puño, más o menos. –cerró un puño delante de ella para demostrar, la elfa no pudo evitar un movimiento preventivo de retroceso, Draco sacudió levemente la cabeza y suspiró. –Ah… y esto es muy importante… los cristales no tenés que traerlos acá, Voldemort los detectaría como una violación de la seguridad.

Biddy lo miró dubitativa. –¿Y qué debe hacer Biddy cuando encuentre los cristales?

Draco reflexionó un momento. –Antes de que busques los objetos… necesito que explores los subsuelos aquí en la fortaleza… necesito que encuentres una vía de salida… un viejo túnel, un pasadizo secreto… algo que nos permita ir más allá de las defensas sin que nos descubran. Sin una forma de escape así, los objetos serían inútiles. Después, cuando encuentres la brújula… tenés que traérmela. Cuando encuentres los cristales, poné uno afuera de la fortaleza, cerca de la boca de escape. El otro… necesito que lo lleves a Hogwarts. Si podés dárselo a Dumbledore… mejor que mejor. Decile… decile que lo guarde… y que se lo mandé yo… y que con suerte Harry Potter y yo volveríamos a la escuela pronto. ¿Podés hacer todo eso?

–Sí, joven amo, señor. –contestó con voz aguda. Había empezado a temblar otra vez.

Draco arrugó los labios. No podía arriesgarse a que la elfa se asustara y lo delatara. –Oíme, Biddy… si vos pensás que no podés hacer esto o que estás obligada a decírselo a mi padre… decímelo ya y cancelo todo lo que te pedí que hagas… mi padre no debe saberlo.

La elfa lo miró perpleja… no era usual que a un elfo se le dieran opciones, mucho menos a un elfo de los Malfoy.

Draco apretó los dientes. Odiaba tener que admitir en voz alta ante un elfo lo que iba a decir, pero no le quedaba alternativa. –Biddy, vos dijiste que si necesitaba algo, _cualquier cosa,_ no tenía más que pedírtelo. En mi vida he necesitado algo tanto como necesito esto. Y sin vos no puedo conseguirlo… ¿lo vas a hacer… por mí?

La expresión de la elfa cambió de inmediato de la duda a la determinación. –Joven amo, Biddy cumplirá la promesa que le hizo al joven amo, señor. Biddy hará todo lo que el gentil amo le pide. Biddy encontrará una salida. Biddy buscará los objetos. Biddy guardará el secreto del joven amo, señor.

Draco le sonrió. –Gracias, Biddy. Y ahora date prisa… no hay ni un segundo que perder.

Mostrando una actitud de confianza que Draco no había visto jamás en un elfo, Biddy asintió, retrocedió un paso y desapareció con un agudo _crac_.

Draco se quedó mirando el punto que había ocupado la elfa un segundo antes. Había puesto a rodar algo y no estaba seguro de que fuera muy sensato haberlo hecho. No era un plan magnífico… ni de lejos. Estaba poniendo su destino en manos de una elfa doméstica. No obstante… por extraño que pareciera… sentía que podía confiar en ella. No tanto porque fuera su servidora… que cumpliría cualquier orden que él le diera… sentía que ella realmente _quería_ ayudarlo. No era sino una elfa doméstica… una triste elfa doméstica… pero quizá lo lograra… quizá…

_Hay una forma de escapar._

Algo mareado por ese repentino rayo de esperanza, Draco se recostó cómodamente sobre el respaldo de la silla. Una amplia sonrisa se le había desplegado en los labios, no se preocupó en ocultarla. De repente se incorporó y abrió grandes los ojos, volvió la vista hacia la celda. Harry seguía acurrucado en su lugar, durmiendo.

_¡Potter! ¡Tengo que decírselo a Potter!_

Saltó del asiento y dio dos zancadas hacia la reja… y se detuvo en seco. Su padre toda la vida le había dicho que revelar los planes era siempre una jugada riesgosa. Bastaba que se lo dijeras a una persona para que dejara de ser un secreto. Hacías eso y perdías el control de todo. A veces, Lucius tenía razón.

Harry se encontraba, por ponerlo de un modo suave, de un talante inestable. Impredecible, dispuesto a oponerse a todo, beligerante. Difícil era anticipar cómo iría a reaccionar. Era posible que se negara a creerle o que el enojo que se había adueñado de él le nublara la percepción. O podía volverse temerario, dado que poco era lo que podía perder, y dejar escapar algún indicio como una forma de desafiar a Lucius o al Señor Oscuro. Decírselo a Harry podía constituir un serio riesgo para el plan… y para la supervivencia de Draco. No… no podía decírselo… era la única posibilidad que tenían y ponerla en peligro equivalía al suicidio.

_Suicidio._

Le volvió la desagradable sensación en el estómago. Cuanto más se prolongara la huelga de hambre, mayores eran las probabilidades de que tuviera éxito en su intento de suicidio. Lo miró acurrucado sobre el suelo del calabozo, dormido. No daba la imagen del héroe tenaz e indestructible que Draco había aborrecido durante tanto tiempo sino la de un chico muy vulnerable al que le había tocado soportar demasiadas cosas. Era terrible pensarlo, e incluso peor verlo. No podía dejar que siguiera así… tenía que decirle…

Volvió a dudar… ¿y si el plan no resultaba?

No era un gran plan; por más que lo asustara el pensamiento tenía que reconocer que las probabilidades de que saliera mal eran altas. ¿Y si Harry se confiaba y el plan terminaba fracasando? Voldemort dispondría de una víctima saludable para satisfacer sus abyectos propósitos… Harry era del tipo de los que se jugaban todo a la mínima esperanza… y en este caso eso podría constituir su total y completa perdición.

Draco se mordió el labio y pateó el suelo con frustración. No podía hacerle eso a Harry, no podía darle falsas esperanzas… sería una nueva forma de traición. Sería más cruel dejarlo morir a manos de Voldemort que dejarlo morir de hambre.

_Preferiría que vos me mataras._

Las palabras le volvieron a la mente. Si el plan de escape se frustraba, y el del suicidio también… Harry sería capaz de pedirle ese espantoso favor. La idea de traicionarlo era terrible, pero eso sería incluso peor… Draco sabía que era algo que nunca podría hacer.

No decírselo… decírselo. Una mala opción… otra peor. Y sin embargo sólo había una opción, por muy grande que fuera el riesgo, valía la pena correrlo, no podía permitir que la condición de Harry se deteriorara hasta un punto irreversible.

Dio media vuelta, levantó el libro y volvió a sentarse en la silla. Se sentía tan solo, pero era algo que podía soportar. No se iba a prolongar durante mucho tiempo. Faltaban poco más de dos semanas para el eclipse. O se escaparían, o se transformaría en un mortífago o moriría.

Al día siguiente, Biddy trajo algo más que comida. Durante esas veinticuatro horas, Draco había memorizado las páginas que describían la poción Eclipse del alma, había averiguado su signo lunar (Luna en Virgo), había aprendido catorce hechizos nuevos que el Ministerio no podría detectar y cuatro pociones que podían usarse como afrodisíacos. Dentro de todo no había sido tiempo perdido, filosofó. Había sido mejor que quedarse mirando la pared… o a Harry. Harry sólo se había levantado una vez para orinar. Ya se le empezaban a notar signos de deshidratación. Draco se había sentido tentado otra vez a contarle del plan. Pero seguía dudando… contarle podía ser más cruel… prefirió seguir esperando…

La primera novedad positiva vino traída por la voz aguda de la elfa. Biddy se había pasado horas explorando los subsuelos y había encontrado finalmente un pasaje libre, que no estaba bloqueado por barrotes, ni por hechizos, ni por derrumbes. Tenía aproximadamente un kilómetro de largo y desembocaba en una cueva natural que se abría a los bosques externos a las defensas.

Una vez afuera, estarían solos y expuestos. Para esa parte, Draco confiaba en los artefactos.

La brújula no servía para orientarse, era un _deslocalizador_, creaba alrededor del que lo llevara puesto un área de veinte metros de diámetro que bloqueaba cualquier tipo de detección mágica. Lo había usado para el secuestro, ahora iba a ser clave para que pudieran escapar. Neutralizaba la detección pero no los protegería de que los apresaran físicamente. Pero les permitiría contar con buena ventaja hasta que se dieran cuenta de la evasión.

Luego venía la cuestión de que iban a quedar a la buena de Dios en los bosques, lejos de cualquier auxilio, lejos de Hogwarts. Ahí era donde les iban a resultar de utilidad los cristales. Eran una variedad de traslador. Cuando se activaba uno, trasportaba al que lo asiera al lugar donde se encontraba el otro. Dado que no estaban preparados para un lugar en particular, eran indetectables para el Ministerio. Muy prácticos, por cierto. Muy ilegales también. Pero no se podían introducir en la fortaleza de Voldemort, originarían una alerta de violación de las defensas. Pero si Biddy lograba ubicar uno en Hogwarts, una vez que hubieran dejado atrás las defensas podrían usar el restante para transportarse a la escuela.

Simple, pero muy astuto. Tenía que dar resultado, él, Draco Malfoy era el que lo había ideado.

Bueno, daría resultado si conseguían las pirámides. Si no era así… ya tendrían que buscar una alternativa para arreglárselas. Por lo pronto lo único seguro era la palabra de una elfa de que había encontrado una vía de escape. No era mucho.

Con un suspiro de frustración, dejó distraídamente el libro a un costado. Lo que le hubiera gustado en ese momento era poder hablar con alguien. Lamentablemente, su única posibilidad de audiencia no parecía estar muy conversador. Además, de lo que Draco quería hablar, era algo que no podía contárselo a nadie. Ni siquiera a Harry. Miró en dirección a Harry. Seguía en el mismo sitio, ojos cerrados, se lo notaba menos tenso, dormía probablemente. No era de extrañar después de todo lo que le había pasado. Draco se mordió un labio.

–¿Potter? –susurró tentativamente. No obtuvo respuesta.

Probó con voz un poco más alta. –¿Potter?

Harry gruñó y se removió en sueños. Siguió roncando suavemente.

Draco apretó los labios. Ésa podía ser la única oportunidad que tendría de comentárselo, incluso si Harry seguía dormido y no se enteraba de nada. Suspiró y respiró hondo.

–Potter, probablemente a vos no te importe un comino lo que voy a decirte, y seguro que ni siquiera me estás oyendo. Quizá si logramos salir de acá vivos, voy a poder contártelo todo en serio. Y si no lo logramos… igual no va a importar. –Draco hizo una pausa y abrió los ojos, Harry seguía roncando, suspiró y se miró las manos cruzadas sobre la falda.

–No sé si agradecértelo… o matarte antes de_ avadakadavrarme_ yo mismo. Me cagaste mi gran oportunidad. Yo ya creía que la alcanzaba… y vos me la cagaste. Pero era de esperar… vos siempre me cagaste todo. ¿Por qué tenías que hacerlo? ¡Mierda! ¿CÓMO pudiste hacerlo? Ni siquiera sé qué es lo que hiciste, pero no me cabe duda de que todo es tu culpa. Vos me dijiste que te eche la culpa de todo… así que es lo que hago. Vos me arrancaste de todas mis seguridades, me desarraigaste y me dejaste colgando en el aire como a las mandrágoras de la profesora Sprout. Ahora entiendo por qué gritan tan fuerte.

Sacudió la cabeza sintiéndose deplorable por las incoherencias y los rezongos. –Merlín, Potter no sé ni lo que estoy diciendo. Ni sé lo que estoy pensando. Te odio por este lío en que me metiste. Te he odiado por cada una de las putas cosas que siempre hiciste para cagarme la vida. Aunque al final… sea lo que sea que nos pase… quiero que sepas que por alguna extraña razón, que no puedo explicarme… lo lamento… realmente lo lamento… y si bien no alcanzo a entender por qué… espero poder probártelo de algún modo. Lo que no sé es si voy a poder.

Harry seguía roncando.

Draco pestañeó. Una lágrima cálida le bajaba por la mejilla. No se molestó en enjugarla.

Pasó otro día o quizá más. Draco no llevaba bien la cuenta. Biddy había seguido trayendo comida pero ninguna novedad… y tampoco el colgante. Como si no fuera suficientemente deprimente que la elfa viniera sin noticias positivas… estaba además Potter… observarlo era peor. Ahora se pasaba prácticamente todo el tiempo durmiendo o aparentando que dormía. Cada tanto Draco se acercaba a la reja para constatar que seguía vivo. Por el momento seguía respirando.

Lucius lo había visitado una vez, no para ver cómo le iba sino para tomarle una prueba sobre la poción. Draco no llevaba cuenta exacta del tiempo pero sabía que faltarían unas dos semanas para el eclipse.

_Padre debe de querer asegurarse de que no vaya a defraudarlo_, pensaba Draco mientras contestaba las preguntas, describió la teoría, mencionó los ingredientes y citó paso a paso todo el procedimiento con calma y manteniendo una actitud confiada, tal como la que era apropiada para un Malfoy. Una vez que Lucius se hubo sentido conforme con sus conocimientos, se retiró dejándolo a solas con el prisionero durmiente. Aparte de esa visita sólo se había hecho presente la elfa, que venía siempre muy trastornada y al borde de las lágrimas porque no había podido encontrar los artefactos.

La vez siguiente que oyó el _crac _habitual, levantó la vista del libro y la saludó con una sonrisa cansada.

–Hola, Biddy. ¿Me trajiste algo bueno para comer? ¿Langosta? ¿Trufas? ¿Arsénico?

Le contestó con un chillidito agudo. No lloraba, daba saltitos plena de excitación. Le tendió la mano en la que traía una pequeña caja. Draco abrió grandes los ojos y se inclinó hacia delante para agarrar la caja. –¡Lo encontraste! –susurró casi sin aliento– ¿Dónde estaba?

–Joven amo, señor. Biddy estaba buscando en la biblioteca, señor, cuando Giddy vio a Biddy y le preguntó a Biddy: "Biddy, ¿qué estás buscando entre las cosas del amo?" Y Biddy le dijo a Giddy que estaba buscando el pendiente para el joven amo, señor. Y Biddy le dijo a Giddy cómo era el pendiente que estaba buscando, señor. Y Giddy le dijo a Biddy que había visto el pendiente en la habitación del amo Malfoy, señor.

Draco se echó hacia atrás sobre el respaldo conteniendo una exclamación. –¡Lo sacaste de la habitación de mi padre?

El entusiasmo de Biddy se aplacó de inmediato y empezó a temblar. –Sí, joven amo, señor. Biddy tenía que hacerlo, señor. Y cuando descubran a Biddy, Biddy será duramente castigada… pero el joven amo es importante para Biddy, señor. Biddy tenía que ayudar al joven amo, señor. Biddy quiere que el joven amo esté feliz, señor.

Draco abrió la boca para decir algo pero las palabras se le atragantaron. Por una ofensa como ésa, sacar algo de la habitación de su padre, incluso a él mismo lo castigarían físicamente. Para Biddy… muy probablemente significaría la muerte…

Draco abrió la caja, el pendiente que semejaba una brújula, parecía tan insignificante, el segundo elemento clave de su plan… el segundo de los tres necesarios para escapar.

–Biddy… gracias… no sabés cuánto te lo agradezco… eh… tené cuidado, todavía necesitamos…

Lo interrumpió el ruido de la puerta de los subsuelos que se había abierto. Hubo un sonido de gran dolor que había venido de la celda. Draco miró a Harry, se había despertado y tenía la mano pegada a la frente.

_Voldemort._

Draco se puso de pie de inmediato y se guardó la caja en un bolsillo. –¡Biddy! ¡Andate, ya! –susurró con voz ronca, Biddy desapareció al instante y un segundo después apareció Voldemort, seguido de Lucius y Wormtail.

Draco se hincó sobre una rodilla. –Mi señor.

Voldemort se detuvo a poco más de un metro de distancia. –Malfoy, su padre me ha informado que está bien versado en la preparación de la poción _Eclipse del alma_.

Draco mantuvo la vista baja. ¿Por qué se lo estaba preguntando? Todavía faltaban dos semanas para el eclipse. Contestó con voz neutra: –Sí, mi señor.

–Muy bien. –las puntas de las botas de Voldemort giraron.

Draco levantó la vista con cautela, Lucius le hizo una seña, ya podía ponerse de pie. Así lo hizo, Voldemort se había detenido a dos pasos de la reja, brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, la vista desdeñosa baja mirando a Harry. Draco se preparó para otra confrontación épica.

No se produjo, Harry seguía sentado sobre el suelo mirando a Voldemort con ojos fríos, desafiantes.

–¿Qué es esto, Potter? – dijo burlón– ¿No va a bailar para mi entretenimiento hoy? ¿Ya perdió las ganas de pelear? ¡Qué aburrido!

Harry no respondió enseguida, se tomó unos segundos. –No pienso darte el gusto.

Voldemort dio otro paso hacia adelante. Harry hizo una mueca, el dolor en la frente se le había agudizado. –¿Estamos en protesta pasiva? No establece ninguna diferencia. Perdió, Potter. Dumbledore, perdió. –una sonrisa maligna le extendió los labios; desde su ángulo, Draco alcanzó a verle un colmillo en la boca entreabierta.

–Soy el dueño de su vida, Potter. Y pronto… de mucho más.

Harry sonrió, una sonrisa enfermiza, malevolente. No era la reacción que Voldemort había esperado, la mirada se le oscureció de furia.

Wormtail dio un corto paso al frente. –Mi señor… creo que el chico Potter ha enloquecido.

–No es por su mente que he venido. –silbó Voldemort– Sino por su sangre.

Antes de que Draco pudiera siquiera pestañear, Voldemort sacudió la varita. Harry fue forzado a incorporarse, de pie. Empezó a gritar protestando pero una mordaza lo hizo callar bloqueándole la boca. Fue proyectado violentamente contra la pared del fondo y los grilletes que colgaban de ella le capturaron muñecas y tobillos. Los grilletes estaban mucho más separados que los de la Mansión, lo fijaron contra la pared con los miembros estirados al máximo, no le permitían el mínimo movimiento.

Voldemort hizo una mueca aprobadora. –Malfoy, abra la celda.

Draco esperó a que su padre se adelantara, pero Lucius no se había movido. Con confusión y pánico se dio cuenta de que era a él al que le tocaba moverse. Sacó la llave de un bolsillo y fue a abrir.

_¿Qué está pasando? ¡No puede venir por Potter ahora! ¡Es demasiado pronto!_

Abrió la reja y se hizo a un lado. Inclinó la cabeza respetuosamente cuando el Señor Oscuro pasó a su lado y entró. Wormtail también entró detrás de su señor, pero Lucius permaneció afuera y le hizo una breve seña a Draco para que viniera a ubicarse a su lado.

Draco se desplazó obedeciendo pero no apartó en ningún momento los ojos de Harry. Harry no forcejeaba como la vez anterior. Tenía las mandíbulas tensas, el dolor de la cicatriz debía de ser terrible, su mirada estaba fija, era oscura y desafiante.

Voldemort rió. –¿El arrojo de los Gryffindors otra vez? Ud nunca aprendió a distinguir valentía de estupidez. Bueno… sus padres tampoco.

Harry se estremeció apenas pero siguió con su mirada dura y calma. Si Draco no hubiera estado tratando de controlar el pánico por el inesperado giro que tomaban los sucesos, se hubiera sentido muy impresionado. Pero en ese momento estaba muy ocupado tratando de volver a pensar racionalmente, volvía a decirse una y otra vez que no era posible que Voldemort hubiera venido por Potter tan pronto. Faltaban muchos días para el eclipse.

Seguramente había venido a jugar un rato. A divertirse. Fue entonces que Wormtail sacó una daga ritual de un bolsillo y se la pasó al Señor Oscuro. Los ojos de Voldemort centellaron como sangre cristalizada cuando la tomó sin siquiera desviar la vista hacia Wormtail. Toda la cara se le deformó de perverso placer, con la punta de la hoja le cortó la manga de la remera.

Harry se tensó entero como reacción ante el filo tan próximo a la piel. Perlas de sudor le cubrían la frente y los párpados le temblaban espasmódicos por el dolor de la cicatriz. Pero no interrumpió el contacto visual, no se acobardó.

Draco sentía el sudor bajándole por el cuello. De repente el aire en los subsuelos se había vuelto caliente y pesado, sofocante.

_No se suponía que pasara esto. ¡No ahora! No estoy listo todavía. ¿Cómo nadie me dijo nada? Merlín… Harry._

Voldemort hundió la daga e hizo un corte profundo en la parte más gruesa del antebrazo. Harry apretó los dientes contra la mordaza y un grito nació y se le ahogó en la garganta. La sangre brotaba por la herida y le corría por el brazo empapándole el género de los restos de la manga.

Voldemort desnudó los dientes, triunfante. E hizo una seña con la mano. –Wormtail.

Peter Pettigrew sacó un frasco de un bolsillo y dio unos pasos aproximándose. Harry le dirigió acusador la misma mirada de odio que reservaba sólo para Voldemort. Wormtail titubeó un segundo.

–¡Muévase, Wormtail! –siseó Voldemort– Es inaceptable que un sirviente mío abrigue este tipo de culpa. No le debe Ud. nada, si persiste en ese error terminará pagándolo con su vida.

Wormtail se apresuró a obedecer, se acercó a Harry, con los ojos clavados en el suelo; con mucha torpeza llenó el frasco, lo tapó y retrocedió.

–¡Qué lastima! –dijo Voldemort despreciativo– Me hubiera encantado que se resistiera, Potter, pero ya perdió la oportunidad. –acercó la cara a la de Harry. Harry apretó los ojos y los músculos del cuello y del rostro se le tensaron, Voldemort se le rió suavemente en la cara y luego le susurró: –Todo se terminó, Potter. Usted muere. Hogwarts cae y luego toda la Gran Bretaña seguirá el mismo camino. No voy a torturarlo esta noche, Potter. Prefiero dejarlo consciente para que piense en cómo voy a torturar a sus amigos sangresucias. Estoy seguro de que lo disfrutará mucho.

Con evidente gran esfuerzo, Harry abrió los ojos y lo miró, las caras estaban apenas a centímetros de distancia. La expresión de dolor desapareció de su expresión gradualmente e incluso con la mordaza fue reemplazada por una sonrisa acerba y extrañamente confiada.

En algún lugar de su cerebro Draco registró el hecho de que probablemente estaba viendo a los dos magos más poderosos del mundo frente a frente. El resto de su cerebro estaba luchando desesperadamente para mantenerlo en pie. Las rodillas le temblaban frenéticas. Se sentía mareado, todo a su alrededor parecía desdibujarse. Entre la niebla que intentaba colarse en su entendimiento vio a Voldemort salir de celda, seguido de cerca por Wormtail. Instintivamente se adelantó para cerrar la reja. Al dar vuelta la llave sus ojos se cruzaron con los verdes de Harry por primera vez en varios días.

Los grilletes se abrieron, pero Harry no se desplomó, cayó parado y se quedó mirándolos fijo, como un hombre enajenado enfrentando al pelotón de fusilamiento. Los brazos a los costados, el izquierdo goteando sangre, pero no hizo ningún movimiento para parar tratar de parar la hemorragia. Había un brillo maníaco en su mirada, y Draco creyó saber por qué. Harry todavía esperaba morir antes del eclipse, era como si le estuviera jugando una broma perversa a Voldemort. Se apoyó finalmente contra la pared y fue deslizándose hasta quedar sentado sobre el suelo igual que antes de la llegada de Voldemort. En todo momento siguió con los ojos fijos en Draco.

–Joven Malfoy. –lo interpeló Voldemort, Draco se dio vuelta rápidamente e hizo una respetuosa reverencia. –¿Sí, mi señor?

–Espero que redoble la atención durante la guardia de Potter. Parece convencido de que ha encontrado algún modo de escapar. Un disparate sin fundamento, indudablemente, pero mejor no correr riesgos. Estoy seguro de que Ud. no le permitiría nada por el estilo… pero considérese aconsejado a ese respecto.

_¿Sospechaba algo el Señor Oscuro? No… no era posible. Calma, Draco, no es momento para un traspié._ –Sí, mi señor.

Voldemort hizo una pausa, Draco pudo sentir los llameantes ojos rojos tratando de horadarle el cráneo. –Confío en no haya estado sobreestimando sus conocimientos al aseverar que dominaba la técnica para crear la poción. Mandaré a McNair dentro de una hora para que lo releve en sus funciones de guardia. Asegúrese de estar preparado.

Draco sintió un nudo en el estómago. –Sí, mi señor.

–Póngase erguido. –Draco obedeció. Voldemort estiró una mano hacia su garganta, por un instante de terror pensó que lo iba a estrangular con la mano desnuda. El Señor Oscuro le recorrió con un dedo la marca de la herida de la daga en la base del cuello. El tacto lo quemó como hielo, un escalofrío le bajó por la columna. Pero Voldemort no notó la reacción.

–No la curó con magia. –declaró.

Draco no sabía determinar si eso lo complacía o no. No dijo nada, se limitó a asentir con un gesto.

Voldemort lo consideró unos instantes. –Ostenta Ud. una marca que yo le he puesto con orgullo y no se acobarda ante el dolor. –agregó con satisfacción– Llevará Ud. con dignidad la Marca Oscura.

Voldemort giró seguidamente y enfiló a grandes pasos hacia la salida, Wormtail lo siguió y Lucius estaba por hacer lo propio pero Draco lo retuvo por el borde de la toga.

Lucius lo miró con severa irritación, miró por encima de su hombro para asegurarse de que Voldemort se había alejado lo suficiente y ya no estaba al alcance del oído.

–¿Qué querés, Draco? –gruñó– Tengo varias tareas para esta noche que requieren de mi atención.

–Padre, ¿por qué lo vamos a hacer ahora? Preparar la poción, quiero decir. Faltan dos semanas para el eclipse.

Lucius elevó los ojos al techo sin ocultar su exasperación, se le tensaron los músculos del cuello y apretó los dientes. –Draco, me habías dicho que habías estudiado esta poción minuciosamente. La incompetencia es absolutamente intolerable en la instancia presente.

–Pero, padre… ¡la estudié! –protestó– Memoricé todas las páginas al respecto.

Lucius se adelantó medio paso, claramente no le quedaba ya nada de paciencia. –¿Cuántas veces te lo he dicho? Cuando se estudian los textos mágicos antiguos, es preciso leer todo. Estos no son los inanes libros de recetas que usan en las clases de Pociones de la escuela.

–Pero… pero yo…

–Si hubieras leído la introducción, sabrías que toda poción que involucre magia lunar es mucho más efectiva si se prepara la noche de luna nueva. Como esta noche. El sol se pone dentro de dos horas.

Lucius ablandó un poco la mirada. –Tenés suerte de que el Señor Oscuro no se haya dado cuenta de tu error. No hubieras quedado en buena posición ante sus ojos. ¿Lo entendés, no?

Draco estaba demasiado nervioso para captar las connotaciones sutiles de las palabras de su padre. –Sí, padre.

–Bien, ahora he de ir a atender los preparativos para esta noche. – dio media vuelta para irse pero Draco lo retuvo una vez más. –¿Y ahora qué?

–Padre… la herida del brazo de Potter es bastante grave. El Señor Oscuro podría disgustarse si su premio sangrara demasiado y se le muriera antes del eclipse.

–Draco, es bueno que te muestres precavido. Pero en este caso tus preocupaciones son innecesarias.

Draco pestañeó. –¿Y eso por qué, padre?

–Ah… el Señor Oscuro estaba seguro de que Potter, una vez que se hubiera dado cuenta de lo desesperado de su situación, iba a querer matarse antes de dejar que lo mate él. Fue por eso que él mismo se encargó de encantar esta celda. En tanto Potter esté dentro de ella, puede sangrar hasta quedarse seco, puede arrancarse él mismo el corazón o desnutrirse hasta quedar en los huesos, pero seguirá vivo hasta que llegue el momento en que pueda sacársele provecho.

Draco se sintió a punto de vomitar, no podía seguir hablando en esa condición, se limitó a asentir brevemente.

–Bien, entonces ocupate de prepararte, yo tengo cosas que hacer. –Draco lo observó marcharse y se quedó parado hasta que los pasos se perdieron y poco después, se oyó el ruido de la puerta de los subsuelos cerrándose. El silencio se volvió opresivo. Fue cuando oyó un gemido proveniente de la celda. Se dio vuelta.

Potter ya no tenía la mirada de obcecado desafío. Parecía un muñeco roto que hubieran arrojado contra la pared y que hubiera caído al suelo. Con la mano derecha se apretaba la herida del brazo en un intento inútil de parar el sangrado, seguía escurriéndosele sangre entre los dedos. El rastro de una lágrima le llegaba a la mitad de la mejilla y terminaba en una mancha roja, el punto en el cual se la había enjugado con la mano. Pero lo peor de todo eran los ojos, tras los cristales de las gafas parecían totalmente muertos. Harry Potter se había dado por vencido.

–¡BIDDY! –el alarido de Draco resonó en los subsuelos.

Con un _crac_, la elfa apareció a su lado. –¿Sí, joven amo, señor?

Draco cayó de rodillas y la tomó de los brazos. –Biddy, ¿los cristales? Decime, ¿encontraste las pirámides de cristal?

Los ojos de Biddy se agrandaron y se estremeció. –Joven amo, señor. Biddy está buscando, noche y día, pero no los ha encontrado, señor.

Draco la miró desesperado unos segundos, luego la soltó y sepultó la cara en las manos.

–Joven amo… ¿qué es lo que pasa, señor?

Después de un largo momento, levantó la cara y la miró desolado.

Había llegado la hora. No tenía tiempo para seguir pensando. No podía vacilar ni un segundo más.

Contaba con el favor de su padre. Todo lo que siempre había querido lo tenía alcance de la mano. Gloria y poder. Si quería podía tenerlos.

Sin los cristales, el viaje hasta lugar seguro iba a ser muy peligroso, mortal incluso, y tedioso y difícil. Quedarse ahí era seguro, ahí su padre lo quería, ahí tenía un futuro. Ahí tenía un lugar, un nombre, una promesa de poder. Pensó en Lucius, el hombre que lo había educado, que le había enseñado tanto, que había hecho de él un Malfoy.

Y también estaba Harry.

–Biddy, nos vamos. Enpacá y reducí de tamaño provisiones para un largo viaje. Y volvé dentro de cinco minutos.

–Sí, joven amo, señor. –dijo y desapareció.

Los músculos del cuerpo se le quejaron cuando se enderezó y se puso de pie. Se volvió hacia la celda. Harry no se había movido pero el charco de sangre había aumentado de tamaño y tenía la cara extremadamente pálida. Con mano temblorosa giró la llave y abrió la reja. Se aproximó a Harry lentamente como si se tratara de un animal herido, pero Harry no parecía tener intenciones de moverse, y quizá no pudiera hacerlo aunque quisiera. Pareció no notar a Draco cuando se le arrodilló al lado, seguía con la vista clavada en suelo delante de él.

Draco lo estudió un instante y a continuación, muy suavemente, estiró la mano y desplazó la de Harry que cubría la herida. Harry gruñó en protesta, pero no tenía fuerzas para oponerse, no se resistió mucho más, levantó los ojos y lo miró. Draco sintió un tremendo dolor opresivo en el pecho.

Draco sacó la varita y la apuntó a la herida. Estaba por pronunciar la fórmula pero Harry gimió y se detuvo.

Harry lo miraba con la frente arrugada de confusión, la voz sonó como a un crepitar. –Pero… tu padre… tu padre dijo…

–¡Al infierno mi padre! –dijo con firme resolución, que contrastaba con el miedo que le bullía internamente.

Harry abrió grandes los ojos… pero volvieron a perder brío de inmediato, apartó la cara a un lado.

Draco lo maldijo en silencio por su empecinamiento, pero se aplicó a los encantamientos de curación. No tenía mucha pericia en ese tipo de magia curativa pero se las arregló para detener el sangrado y sellar la herida. Apreció el resultado. No había quedado muy bien. Iba a quedarle una gran cicatriz, pero tendría que servir hasta que llegaran a Hogwarts. Si es que alguna vez llegaban a Hogwarts.

Lo miró a la cara, Harry estaba abriendo y cerrando la boca. Draco le sonrió.

–Pero ¿por qué…? ¿qué es lo…?

Draco sacudió la cabeza. Metió la mano que sostenía la varita en un bolsillo y cuando la sacó sostenía dos varitas, la suya y la de Harry. Se la tendió. Harry se quedó mirándolo perplejo.

–Bueno… si no la querés… la podría incorporar a mi colección de varitas de magos famosos que he capturado… la tuya sería la única de la colección por ahora.

Todavía sin entender lo que estaba ocurriendo, ¿se trataba acaso de una broma cruel?, Harry estiró la mano y la asió por el mango. Una chispa de vida se le encendió en la cara. Miró la varita con gran asombro, ya se había convencido de que no la vería nunca más. Los ojos se le habían humedecido.

Harry se mojó los labios resecos con la lengua. –¿Por qué hacés esto? –preguntó mirándolo con ojos inquisitivos, ojos que trataban de descubrir los pensamientos, ojos que volvían a encenderse de esperanza.

–Dijiste que no te pidiera disculpas a menos que pudiera probar que lo lamentaba de verdad. –respiró hondo– Perdón, Potter. Lo lamento tanto. Y ahora voy a proceder a probarlo, nos vamos de acá.

Se puso de pie y observó a Potter. Harry miró la varita en su mano durante unos segundos y finalmente se la guardó debajo de la remera. Luego alzó la vista hacia Draco con expresión muy incierta en la cara manchada de sangre.

Draco le tendió una mano como cinco años antes. Susurró: –Date prisa, antes de que cambie de parecer. –Harry tendió su mano y se la estrechó.

oOo

_In the ink of an eye, I saw you bleed._

_Through the thunder, I could hear you scream._

_Solid to the air I breathe, open-eyed and fast asleep._

_Falling softly as the rain, no footsteps ringing in your ears._

_Ragged down worn to the skin,_

_Warrior raging, have no fear._

_(~Indigo Girls)_

_Fue un instante, te vi sangrar_

_por encima del trueno oí tu grito_

_sólido, tangible, en mi ensoñación._

_No oíste los pasos, tenues como el sonar de la lluvia cayendo_

_aun maltrecho y en carne viva, _

_¡vamos guerrero indómito, no te rindas!_

**Nota:**

La versión castellana de la estrofa última es, más que una traducción, mi modesta interpretación. El texto en inglés es bastante confuso y ambiguo, juega con el sonido parecido de ciertas palabras (ink/blink/wink) y con significados contrapuestos (ojos abiertos/profundamente dormido) y da pie a un abanico muy amplio de posibilidades interpretativas.


	8. Quemar las naves

**Eclipse**

**Capítulo 8 – Quemar las naves**

_Date prisa antes de que cambie de parecer._

Harry miró a Draco con desconcierto. El pálido rostro estaba surcado de ansiedad y la mano que le tendía, temblorosa. Después de todo lo que había pasado no existía ninguna razón para que confiara en Draco. Su comportamiento había sido errático y contradictorio. Por un momento parecían haber estado entendiéndose y al siguiente el muy desgraciado había usado el _Cruciatus _sobre él. Después se había disculpado y más tarde lo había tratado con distanciamiento. Una inconsistencia tras otra, se le hacía imposible poder encuadrarlo.

Inspiró profundamente, el recinto parecía moverse como acunándolo. ¿Cuánta sangre había perdido? Se sentía tan cansado, demasiado letárgico como para ponerse a encontrarle sentido al comportamiento de Draco. Cierto… había sonado sincero… y le había devuelto la varita… y le había curado la herida del brazo a pesar de que su padre le había dicho que no era preciso. Había pedido disculpas… varias veces. No obstante, todo eso… no significaba que Harry tuviera que confiar en él.

Pero no había otra opción… y no tenía nada que perder.

Lentamente, Harry estiró la mano y estrechó la de Draco.

Inmediatamente, Draco tironeó y lo hizo poner de pie, pero las piernas de Harry no podían sostenerlo, cedieron bajo su peso. Sentía que se desmayaba y cayó hacia delante. Cerró los ojos, ya se veía chocando con la cara contra el piso. Pero Draco lo sostuvo de las axilas y contra el pecho del rubio fue a dar su cabeza.

–¡Potter! –había sorpresa y pánico en la voz– ¿Podés mantenerte en pie? ¡Tenemos que salir de acá, ya!

Harry intentó afirmar las piernas, pero se le negaban. Era peor que el hechizo de piernas flojas, y sumamente vergonzoso. Dejó escapar un suave gemido.

–¡Oh, por Merlín! –gritó Draco con exasperación.

Hubo un gruñido de esfuerzo y Harry se sintió transportado colgando. Tenía su brazo sobre los hombros de Draco y un brazo lo acarreaba sosteniéndolo alrededor de la cintura. Draco lo llevó hasta la silla y lo hizo sentar con inusitada delicadeza. Se le arrodilló delante y estiró la mano para tocarle la frente, frunció el ceño.

–Estás muy sudoroso.

Harry contuvo la urgencia de contestarle con sarcasmo haciendo referencia a Señores Oscuros, pérdidas profusas de sangre y shocks circulatorios. Se hundió más en la manta que estaba sobre la silla, el mareo se le intensificaba, cerró los ojos, logró articular con voz quebrada: –Agua.

Draco asintió y echó una mirada alrededor. Biddy se había llevado la vajilla antes. Hizo una mueca contrariada. Metió la mano en un bolsillo y sacó un frasco y la varita. Era el frasco de la poción para no dormir.

–Bueno… supongo que ya no voy a necesitarla… –apuntó el frasco con la varita y murmuró: –_Aquam efficio_.

Harry lo miró con ojos interrogadores y luego bajó una mirada desconfiada al frasco que le tendía.

–Bebetela, Potter. Ahora es sólo agua.

Harry agarró el frasco, casi lo dejó caer debido a lo débil que estaba, se lo acercó a la nariz y lo olió tentativamente. Bueno… por lo menos no olía a nada. Se lo llevó a los labios y bebió casi sin volcar nada. El agua le supo tan buena y fresca en la garganta reseca… pero no tan buena cuando le llegó al estómago vacío. Le devolvió el frasco con una débil sonrisa. –Gracias.

–¿Querés más? Puedo volver a llenarlo.

–Mejor no. –la sonrisa se había desvanecido.

Draco no pareció quedarse conforme con la respuesta, pero concedió, volvió a tapar el frasco y se lo guardó en un bolsillo. –Biddy va a volver dentro de un momento. –le informó– ¿Podés caminar?

A pesar de que era consciente de que podía desmayarse en cualquier momento, la mera idea de que Malfoy sugiriera que era incapaz de algo tan simple como caminar le resultaba muy denigrante. –Por supuesto que puedo.

–Por supuesto, Potter. –dijo Draco levantando una comisura– Ya veremos.

–Yo… sólo dame un minuto… si te parece bien.

–Bueno, un minuto es todo lo que podés tomarte, a menos que quieras estar todavía acá cuando venga McNair. Y supongo que no querrás eso, ¿o sí?

Harry tragó tratando de contener un ataque de náusea, negó débilmente con la cabeza.

–Vamos a lograrlo. –dijo Draco serio, parecía que estuviera diciéndoselo a si mismo.

Harry lo miró con ojos entrecerrados y comprendió lo asustado que estaba. A pesar de que se esforzaba por aparentar calma, se lo veía más pálido que lo habitual y la voz le temblaba por momentos. Estaba corriendo un riesgo tremendo al intentar una huída tan temeraria. Era justamente lo que Harry había deseado con esperanza… pero no había creído que ocurriría… no después de todo lo que había pasado. Y no así.

–¿Por qué estás haciendo esto, Malfoy?

Draco alzó bruscamente la cabeza y por un segundo Harry creyó que le iba a contestar, pero luego lo vio apartar la mirada a un lado. Metió una mano en un bolsillo y sacó una pequeña caja. Con curiosidad, Harry lo observó sacar algo que parecía una brújula sostenida por una cadena. Draco se la colgó al cuello. La posó sobre la palma y abrió la tapa transparente. Había una rosa de los vientos sobre la esfera, la aguja señalaba la N. Con un dedo, Draco hizo girar 180º la rosa de los vientos de la base, hasta que la aguja quedó señalando la S. La cerró y se la guardó bajo la ropa.

–¿Qué es…?

–Es un deslocalizador. Mientras lo lleve puesto no van a poder rastrearnos mágicamente.

–¿Estás seguro?

Draco lo miró torciendo un poco los labios. –Bueno… lo usé la noche del secuestro. Y Dumbledore no pudo ubicarnos. Seguramente sabés que te había puesto un encantamiento de rastreo.

–¿Un encantamiento de rastreo? –repitió Harry perplejo.

Draco levantó una ceja sorprendido. –¿No lo sabías?

Harry sacudió la cabeza. Dumbledore debía de habérselo puesto después de la noche en el Ministerio. Sintió una ola de irritación, era una violación a su intimidad y no había tenido la decencia de avisarle.

–Bueno… de todos modos ya no importa. Ya Sabés Quién lo anuló. Ya no puede servirnos.

Harry asintió vagamente, un pensamiento se le había inmiscuido de golpe en la cabeza pero no podía determinar bien de qué se trataba… y de pronto… –Esperá un momento… ¡el deslocalizador!... ¡Fue por eso que el mapa de los Merodeadores no funcionó!

Draco frunció la nariz. –¿El qué?

–El mapa de… no importa… es que yo había controlado los pasillos esa noche y no había señales de nadie… tampoco de vos… –cerró los ojos, lo había atacado otro mareo, susurró– Me había estado preguntado como lo habías hecho… eso es todo.

Volvió a abrir los ojos. En ese momento se oyó un _crac_, apareció Biddy.

–Joven amo, señor. Biddy empacó sándwiches, galletitas y fruta y encantó todo como el joven amo había ordenado a Biddy, señor. Biddy no sabía si el joven amo iba a necesitar algo más, señor. –le tendió una mochila no muy grande.

Draco la tomó y se la colgó al hombro. –Tendrá que ser suficiente… –titubeó un segundo– …o casi. –fue hasta un rincón donde estaba el baúl con sus cosas, revolvió un poco y sacó algo que guardó también en la mochila. Harry no alcanzó a ver de qué se trataba.

–Biddy, ¿estás segura de que te acordás del camino de salida? –preguntó Draco mientras volvía

La elfa se frotó nerviosa las manos. –Sí, joven amo, señor.

–Bien, porque tenés que guiarnos. –miró a Harry– Potter, ¿estás _seguro _de que podés caminar?

Harry se sonrojó de vergüenza. –Ya te había dicho que sí.

Draco no objetó, pero divertido, levantó una comisura. Se inclinó, lo tomó de un brazo e hizo poner de pie a un más que sorprendido Harry.

Las piernas vacilaron una vez más y de nuevo lo invadió la sensación de que iba a desmayarse. Draco le soltó el brazo y Harry se sintió caer. Pero Draco reaccionó rápido y lo sostuvo de los antebrazos.

Tragándose el orgullo, Harry se reclinó sobre Draco intentando recuperar el equilibrio y el aliento.

Draco soltó una risita. –Por supuesto que podés caminar solo. El gran Harry Potter puede hacer cualquier cosa.

–¡Callate, Malfoy!

–¿Querés que te suelte? –preguntó aflojando el agarre durante una fracción de segundo.

–¡No! –chilló Harry que ya se sentía resbalar otra vez– Es decir… yo…

–Tranquilo, Potter. Yo voy a sostenerte.

Harry asintió y entonces pareció darse cuenta de lo muy físicamente cerca que estaban, tembló un poco. –Err… Malfoy, si yo no puedo caminar… ¿cómo mierda vamos a poder salir de acá?

Draco sonrió. Le hizo pasar el brazo izquierdo por encima de sus hombros y lo sostuvo alrededor de la cintura fuertemente con su brazo derecho. –Supongo que si fui yo el que te arrastró hasta acá… podríamos considerarlo justicia divina que sea también quien tenga que sacarte.

Un nuevo sonrojo de vergüenza. –No me vas a llevar colgando, Malfoy.

–¿Tenés alguna idea mejor, genio?

Tartamudeó. –Es… es que yo… soy muy pesado.

–Potter, no pesás ni cincuenta tristes kilos… ni con suerte.

Más avergonzado aun trató de protestar. –Yo… yo..

–Eso pensé. –la voz de Draco no había sonado burlona como podría haberse esperado. Había sonado más parecida a la de alguien que quisiera darle ánimos.

–Bien, Biddy, adelante, te seguimos. –instó Draco a la nerviosa elfa.

Harry se concentró en no entorpecer la marcha evitando en lo posible hacerlos tropezar, Draco soportaba casi todo su peso y había establecido el ritmo de avance en un trotecito corto. Pero aun así, dos minutos después el corazón le latía descontrolado en el pecho y la respiración se le había vuelto jadeante y dolorosa. Fijó la vista en la elfa que los conducía y que cada tanto se volvía para alentarlos con agudos chilliditos. Poco después, incluso el esfuerzo de mantener la cabeza erguida fue demasiado, y sepultando el último jirón de orgullo, la dejó caer sobre el hombro de Malfoy.

Llegaron a una bifurcación, la elfa los hizo detener con un gesto de la mano. Harry notó que también la respiración de Draco se había vuelto entrecortada debido al esfuerzo.

–Amo Malfoy, señor. A partir de este punto ya no hay luz.

–Está bien. –dijo Draco jadeante, reacomodó el peso de Harry y metió una mano en el bolsillo. Sacó la varita. –_Lumos._

Harry levantó la cabeza y observó el túnel de la izquierda que bajaba con pendiente empinada.

–¿Todo bien, Potter? –Harry se volvió a mirarlo, Draco tenía la frente fruncida y había notoria preocupación en su expresión; verlo así y a escasos veinte centímetros de distancia era… desconcertante y…

–Bien… estoy bien…

Draco asintió solemne. –Como digas, aunque lucís pésimo. –se pemitió una media sonrisa. Luego se volvió hacia Biddy y con evidente renuencia le entregó la varita a la elfa. –Llevala vos… sólo llevala… no puedo llevar la varita y cargar a Potter al mismo tiempo.

Retomaron la marcha. El piso dejó de ser piedra sólida, pasó a ser pedregullo suelto y húmedo y el aire fue tornándose más frío. Harry se sentía resbalar y se aferró apretando con el puño la remera de Draco para sostenerse mejor. Draco lo sostuvo más estrechamente de la cintura pero no aminoró el paso. Harry había perdido la noción del tiempo, quizá habían pasado diez minutos, iba concentrado en el movimiento de los pies.

El túnel descendente llegó a su fin, pero ingresaron en un trecho fangoso, los pies se le hundían hasta los tobillos. Se sentía muy mareado y cada vez se le hacía más difícil respirar. El piso era muy resbaloso. De repente la punta de su pie chocó contra una piedra en el barro. Fue propulsado hacía adelante y cayó al suelo de flanco. El agua helada le empapó la ropa pero eso no parecía tener tanta importancia. Estaba exhausto y todo le dolía tanto. Se sentía mejor tendido ahí. Cerró los ojos.

–¡Potter!

Unas manos lo sacudían y le hicieron alzar la cabeza.

–¡Reaccioná! Ya casi llegamos.

Trató de moverse, pero era demasiado esfuerzo. ¿Por qué lo atosigaba de esa forma? Malfoy siempre había sido un fastidio. ¿Por qué no lo dejaba tranquilo? Quería dormir… estaba cansado… tan cansado. Harry quería gritarle que se fuera pero sólo pudo articular un gemido.

–¡Potter, abrí los ojos! –gritó Draco desesperado.

Harry se forzó a abrirlos, apenas. Draco estaba arrodillado y Biddy sostenía la varita iluminándolos… pero parecían estar tan lejos… todo parecía alejarse… volvió a cerrar los ojos.

–¡Que ni se te ocurra desmayarte ahora! No es momento para detenernos.

Oyó algo susurrado y un cosquilleo característico, le había puesto un encantamiento… de ingravidez, porque de golpe se sintió sin peso. Lo alzaron en brazos sacándolo del barro. Registró vagamente que lo llevaban cargado, acunado contra el pecho de Draco. No tenía energía para protestar. Lo último que oyó antes de perder la consciencia fue el ruido de una corriente de agua.

Llegaron al final del túnel, había una cueva como Biddy le había anticipado. Corría un arroyo por el centro, la luz del sol poniente que llegaba desde la entrada se reflejaba en el agua y pintaba de luces y sombras las paredes rocosas irregulares. Draco se tomó unos segundos hasta que sus ojos se ajustaron a la mayor intensidad de luz. Biddy saltaba de entusiasmo cerca de la entrada.

Sólo les había tomado quince minutos llegar hasta allí, y con el encantamiento de ingravidez, cargar a Potter no le significaba esfuerzo alguno. Podrían internarse en los bosques y buscar un lugar para esconderse antes de que oscureciera.

Draco miró al chico en sus brazos. –¿Potter?

Ninguna respuesta.

–¿Potter? –Draco le acercó la oreja a la boca. Seguía respirando. En realidad era sorprendente que hubiera resistido tanto antes de desfallecer. Por el momento bastaba. Cuando se detuvieran a descansar por la noche lo haría beber y comer… y se recuperaría.

Draco caminó hasta la entrada. Lo esperaba una desagradable sorpresa. La cueva no se abría directo al bosque, sino en el medio de una muy escarpada pendiente, el suelo boscoso estaba casi cien metros más abajo.

–Biddy, dijiste que era una vía directa al bosque… –dijo desolado, para bajar por ahí iba a tener que usar manos y pies y así y todo le resultaría muy difícil, cargando a Harry, ni hablar, aunque no pesara un gramo.

–Amo Malfoy, señor. Biddy buscó un pasadizo mejor pero no encontró ninguno. Biddy pensó que el joven amo iba a poder bajar, señor.

Draco suspiró resignado, de nada valía recriminar o discutir y ya era demasiado tarde para que encontraran otra salida. Iban a tener que detenerse para que Potter se recuperara un poco. Depositó con mucho cuidado a Harry sobre el suelo.

–Biddy, –estiró una mano con un pañuelo hacia la elfa– andá y mojá esto en el arroyo.

–Sí, amo Malfoy, señor. –susurró en repuesta, tomó el pañuelo y salió corriendo.

Draco se volvió hacia Harry. –Vamos, Potter, no traje tu triste humanidad hasta acá para que te rindas. –lo sacudió con desesperación– Tenés que comer algo, Potter. No tenemos mucho tiempo. Despertate. –apretó los dientes– No me hagas esto, Harry. No ahora.

En medio de una extensa planicie, un círculo incompleto de piedras gigantescas se recortaban como siluetas colosales sobre el fondo del brillante ocaso. Dentro del círculo, figuras encapuchadas se movían afanosamente. Algunos dibujaban símbolos sobre el suelo, dos de ellos estaban colocando un inmenso caldero sobre una hoguera púrpura. Una figura se mantenía apartada, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, supervisando todo.

_Conozco este lugar_, se dijo Harry con un sobresalto, _la planicie de Salisbury, Stonehenge, ¿qué hago acá? ¿es ése…?_

La pregunta no formulada de Harry obtuvo respuesta cuando la figura se volvió y dos ojos rojos brillantes resaltaron en la oscuridad bajo la capucha. La cicatriz empezó a arderle. Su primer instinto fue correr, escapar. Pero de inmediato se dio cuenta de que no estaba allí en realidad. _Otra visión._

–Malfoy. – la voz de Voldemort le arañó los oídos.

Una figura se aproximó a Voldemort y se inclinó ante él con una profunda reverencia. –¿Sí, mi señor?

–Camine conmigo.

Lucius se le puso al lado y comenzaron a desplazarse alrededor del área. Harry se apresuró a seguirlos con el oído atento.

–Lucius, tengo ciertas reservas sobre la preparación de su hijo. –Voldemort hizo una pausa aguardando respuesta.

–Mi señor, Draco está preparado y dispuesto a servirlo con honor. La sangre de los Malfoy corre por sus venas, no lo olvide Ud.

Voldemort dejó escapar una carcajada corta y áspera. –Ciertamente. Soy muy consciente de ello. El nombre de los Malfoy me ha servido bien. Una tal lealtad debe ser recompensada… siempre que sea absoluta. Incondicional.

–Lo es, mi señor.

Voldemort lo miró de soslayo. –_Su_ servicio es absoluto… pero, ¿y el de su hijo? El carácter de su hijo no es tan fuerte como el suyo, Lucius. Vacila. Yo lo he visto. Puedo sentirlo.

Lucius no contestó de inmediato, cuando lo hizo su voz era mucho menos segura. –Mi señor, Draco lo ha servido con obediencia… le ha traído a Harry Potter.

Voldemort se detuvo de golpe y se volvió a mirarlo. Lucius comenzó a inclinarse pero el señor Oscuro lo retuvo por la barbilla con dos largos dedos, la capucha de Lucius cayó hacia atrás.

–Ésa, Lucius, es la única razón por la cual todavía no lo he matado.

Los ojos de Lucius se abrieron un poco más pero no mostró ninguna otra reacción. Harry, por su parte, sintió como si se atragantara. Cierto… Draco había dicho… pero Harry no le había creído…

Voldemort curvó los dedos y atrajo la cara de Lucius a cinco centímetros de la suya. –Malfoy, ¿por qué supone que asigné a su hijo como guardián de Potter sin ningún tipo de supervisión?

Lucius tragó y replicó titubeante. –Porque, mi señor, Potter podría haber escapado si no tenía un guardia permanente… y los mortífagos ya iniciados eran necesarios para otras tareas… en preparación de la gloriosa victoria de mi señor.

Voldemort le atenazó la mandíbula. –Para ser uno de los más selectos de entre los míos, es Ud. ciego en asuntos que involucran su propia sangre. –los labios se le deformaron en una sonrisa pérfida– La sangre de los Malfoy me ha servido ciertamente bien… y continuará haciéndolo. Mucho es el poder que fluye por las venas de su hijo, Lucius. Es el heredero de una antigua estirpe de nobles magos, Ud. lo sabe.

–Sí, mi señor. –respondió Lucius con voz ahogada.

–Ese poder está sometido a mi servicio, por la palabra suya y la palabra de su hijo. –le soltó la barbilla pero siguió mirándolo. –Ud. debería saber que Potter nunca hubiera podido escapar por sus propios medios. Me está subestimando al pensar así. Un guardián era completamente innecesario. No se trata de un honor que le haya conferido a su hijo, se trata de una prueba. Como Malfoy, aspira a alcanzar el más alto rango entre mis mortífagos y a elevarse a las más altas cimas de poder tras mi inevitable victoria. Haciendo honor a su apellido. Pero quienes tienen tan grandes aspiraciones… son también peligrosos, Lucius. Una lealtad titubeante en tales individuos es inaceptable. No hay lugar para el error entre mis servidores más encumbrados.

Lucius pareció acordarse de respirar, había estado en una especie de trance. Inhaló profundamente y luego hizo una reverencia. –Sí, mi señor.

–Es bueno que entienda Ud. la importancia de esto. Porque esta noche voy a someter a su hijo a otra prueba, la última.

Lucius alzó un poco la cabeza y pareció encogerse en sus vestiduras. – ¿Mi señor…?

–Su hijo va a servirme, Malfoy, no me malentienda. Sin embargo… si llegara a descubrir que su lealtad no es absoluta… tal como lo sospecho… quizá deba buscar alternativas para que pueda hacer honor a su apellido. Como Ud. lo dijo, su sangre es poderosa. Me ha de servir bien. Quizá también deba agregarla al caldero esta noche.

Lucius se limitó a bajar sumisamente la cabeza.

Voldemort asintió satisfecho. –Ud. es uno de mis mejores servidores, Lucius, y por sus servicios será ricamente recompensado. Ahora debo seguir con mis propios preparativos. Dentro de media hora mandaré a McNair a la fortaleza, no vaya Ud. con él. Su hijo debe desde ahora manejarse por sí mismo… prevalecerá o caerá… solo.

Lucius se retiró sin decir más y volvió a sus ocupaciones. Voldemort los siguió observando con satisfacción.

_Draco… ¡Dios, realmente va a matar a Draco…!_

–Draco…Voldemort… sangre… lo va a matar… Draco…

Potter había empezado a gemir apenas segundos después de que lo hubo recostado sobre el suelo. Y los gemidos habían ido fusionándose en palabras algo quebradas. Draco no sabía bien qué sueños tendría pero lo seguro era que Voldemort aparecía en ellos. Trataba de restarle importancia al hecho de que su nombre apareciera mencionado también. Le acomodó el paño húmedo sobre la frente y le controló el pulso, seguía siendo débil e irregular, pero parecía ir mejorando.

–Vamos, Potter, sé que podés oírme. –Biddy le alcanzó una naranja pelada, Draco la sacudió bajo la nariz de Harry.

–Tenés una naranja que te está esperando. Sé que estás con hambre, Potter.

Después de unos momentos, Harry abrió los ojos y tras acomodar un poco el foco pareció reconocerlo. Draco suspiró aliviado.

–Malfoy… –empezó a decir débilmente– Vi… es decir… creo que vi… en sueños… Voldemort y tu padre hablando sobre vos… Voldemort planeaba matarte esta noche… yo no sabía… quiero decir, yo sólo quería hacerte enfadar… no sabía…

A Draco le hubiera gustado saber más del sueño pero no tenían tiempo. Y una conversación de Voldemort con su padre planeando su muerte no sonaba para nada divertido. Trató de apartarlo de su cabeza, quizá no eran sino alucinaciones de Potter, quizá no se había tratado de una visión… aunque lo dudaba.

–Potter, –lo interrumpió– es genial que sigas vivo, pero por qué no te callás y comés algo para que podamos ponernos nuevamente en marcha.

Harry miró la fruta que le ofrecía. –¿Naranja?

–Sí, una naranja. Ya sabés, una de esas frutas jugosas y dulces. Son estupendas en mermeladas y compotas, y a veces se comen frescas.

Harry lo miró. Draco revoleó los ojos.

–Potter, te desmayaste. Y sospecho que algo tiene que ver el hecho de que no hayas comido desde hace tres días.

–Oh. –dijo Harry, estiró la mano y agarró la fruta.

–Cométela rápido. Tenemos que darnos prisa para alejarnos lo más posible de la fortaleza.

Harry no necesitaba que lo instara, comenzó a comer con avidez. –¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente? –preguntó entre un bocado y otro.

–Unos pocos minutos.

–¿Y cuánto falta para que vuelva McNair a relevarte?

–Media hora… con suerte. Te doy cinco minutos.

Draco se incorporó y se puso a mirar desde la entrada de la cueva. Si la situación no hubiera sido tan grave, se habría sentido deleitado con la vista. El bosque se extendía sobre un amplio valle y montañas imponentes lo rodeaban a lo lejos conformando un horizonte serrado. Era una imagen bella y serena, pero a Draco no le servía para calmarse.

–A esta altura el ocaso se va a prolongar un poco más, pero una vez que hayamos bajado, oscurecerá enseguida. –dijo pensando en voz alta– La hora del crepúsculo es la más conveniente para desplazarse, es más difícil que puedan avistarnos con poca luz y los sonidos no viajan tan lejos como durante la noche. Tenemos más posibilidades de pasar inadvertidos. Hogwarts se encuentra directamente al sur de aquí, con rumbo sur tenemos que movernos, estaremos encaminados en la dirección correcta hasta que Biddy pueda traernos el cristal traslador.

Le llegó la voz de Harry desde atrás. –Malfoy, no es que quiera parecer ingrato ni nada de eso… pero ¿cuánto se supone que tendríamos que caminar?

–Bueno… –dijo Draco sin darse vuelta– me gustaría poder cubrir unos tres kilómetros antes de que oscurezca del todo… de noche va a ser imposible avanzar y, naturalmente, no podemos usar _Lumos_.

–No era a eso a lo que me refería y vos lo sabés.

Draco suspiró y se volvió a mirarlo. –No estoy seguro, Potter. Depende. –miró por encima de su hombro– Biddy, vení acá.

La elfa se le acercó, había estado sentada contra la roca a cierta distancia. –Sí, amo Malfoy, señor.

Draco se agachó. –Biddy, Potter y yo vamos a empezar a movernos hacia Hogwarts. Tenemos que alejarnos de aquí lo más posible. Necesito que sigas buscando las pirámides, igual que antes. Pero cuando las encuentres, tenés que llevar una a Hogwarts y la otra traérmela, ¿entendés?

Biddy no contestó de inmediato, con los ojos clavados en el suelo empezó a enrollar nerviosa un dedo en una de las puntas de la funda que la cubría. –Amo Malfoy, señor… Biddy entiende… pero Biddy no va a poder hacerlo, señor.

Malfoy la miró boquiabierto. –¿Cómo que no vas a poder?

Biddy lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos. –Amo Malfoy, Biddy quiere, señor… pero si Biddy se va… Biddy no va a poder encontrar al joven amo otra vez, señor.

Draco apretó los ojos impaciente. –¿Cómo que no vas a poder encontrarme?

Biddy señaló al pecho de Draco. –La brújula, amo Malfoy, señor. El deslocalizador. No le permite a Biddy encontrar al joven amo, señor.

Los nervios que Draco venía conteniendo explotaron de golpe en pánico. –¡No me digas que no podés encontrarme! Sos una elfa doméstica. ¡Un elfo doméstico puede encontrar a su amo _siempre_! ¿o no! –la voz había empezado a quebrársele.

Biddy dio un pasito atrás, como si temiera que fuera a pegarle. –Amo Malfoy, señor… un elfo encuentra a su amo _siempre _con magia. Biddy no va a poder encontrar al joven amo porque el deslocalizador bloquea la magia, señor.

Draco se quedó mirándola unos segundos, el corazón desbocado y doloroso palpitándole en el pecho, finalmente agachó la cabeza. –Y apenas deje de usar el deslocalizador, Ya Sabés Quien nos va a encontrar…

Cerró los ojos. Iba a ser terrible… un viaje largo y arduo… Y con el mago oscuro más poderoso de la época persiguiéndolos… y agregando Harry Potter a la ecuación… el infierno sin más… pero nada se podía hacer…

–¿Qué es lo que significa todo esto, Malfoy? –preguntó Harry, él también nervioso.

–Significa, Potter, que tenemos un largo camino por delante y que vamos a tener que arreglárnosla completamente solos.

–¿Qué es lo que ibas a mandar a Hogwarts?

–Una de las partes de un traslador doble. Con la otra parte hubiéramos podido volver directo a Dumbledore.

–Oh… –Harry hizo una pausa– …yo creía que a estas alturas tu padre ya te habría enseñado a aparicionar…

Draco sintió un afluir de vergüenza y rabia. –Trató. Hubo un incidente de desgaje. ¡Que ni se te ocurra preguntar más! Y además… estoy seguro de que vos no sabés aparicionar.

–No… ¿pero cómo…?

–Callate y seguí comiéndote la maldita naranja, Potter. Una cosa por vez. –estaba exhausto y muy estresado, lo último que quería era contestar preguntas. Necesitaban ponerse en marcha de inmediato y no perder tiempo hablando.

–Tenemos que mandarle un mensaje a Dumbledore.

Draco dejó oír un gruñido sin comprometerse.

–Él tiene recursos, Malfoy. Puede encontrar la forma de ayudarnos. Al menos alguien va a saber dónde estamos… esto es… si es que seguís decidido… a escapar quiero decir.

Draco alzó la cabeza de golpe y lo miró furioso y como si no pudiera creerlo. –¿_Si_ sigo decidido? ¿_SI_? Potter, vos debés de haberte golpeado la cabeza cuando te desmayaste. ¡Pensá un segundo! ¡Acabo de liberar al prisionero más preciado de Ya Sabés Quién y me escapé con él! ¡No podría cambiar de opinión ahora ni aunque quisiera!

Hizo una pausa y observó a Harry que lo miraba como aturdido… y herido ante la reacción tan vehemente, se sintió obligado a agregar con voz suave–…que ciertamente no es lo que quiero.

–Lo lamento, Malfoy.

–Probalo.

Harry abrió la boca para hablar pero las palabras no le salieron… apartó la mirada a un lado.

–Olvidate que dije eso, Potter. –dijo Draco con aspereza– Todavía estoy buscando una forma de disculparme con vos, ya que estamos. Y tenés razón, tenemos que hacerle llegar un mensaje a Dumbledore. Biddy, volvé acá.

Biddy, que había ido replegándose hacia las sombras cuando Draco había empezado a gritar, regresó. –¿Sí, amo Malfoy, señor?

–Biddy, andá a Hogwarts. Hablá con Dumbledore y contale todo. Decile que Potter y yo estamos vivos y que vamos viajando hacia Hogwarts desde el norte. –se detuvo y miró a Harry. Había algo más, Dumbledore tenía que saberlo pero no quería trastornar a Harry más de lo que ya estaba, sabía que era duro y tenaz… pero todo tenía un límite. Se agachó y le susurró a la elfa al oído– Decile que Ya Sabés Quién planeaba utilizar la poción _Eclipse del alma_ con Potter…–tragó nerviosamente– …y decile que Ya Sabés Quién ya tiene la sangre de Potter. –se separó un poco– ¿Podés hacer eso?

Primero, Biddy asintió, luego torció los labios y empezó a patear el suelo con un pie y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

Draco volvió a sentir los nervios de punta –¿Qué pasa, Biddy?

–Joven amo, señor… si Biddy no puede encontrar al joven amo, entonces Biddy vuelve a pertenecer al padre del joven amo. El padre del joven amo le había dicho a Biddy antes de darle a Biddy al joven amo que Biddy no debía contar nada, a nadie, ni siquiera al ama Malfoy, nada de lo que estaba pasando, señor.

Draco volvió a agacharse y la tomó de los brazos. –¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste antes? Vos estabas dispuesta a ir a contarle a Dumbledore… ¿por qué ahora no! ¡POR QUÉ? –Draco la sacudió y la elfa chilló aterrada.

–¡Malfoy, soltala! Trata de hacer todo lo que puede.

Sorprendido por lo repentino de la orden de Harry, Draco la soltó. La elfa cayó sentada al suelo.

–El joven amo le había dicho a Biddy antes, que llevara la pirámide a Dumbledore, pero ahora el joven amo pide a Biddy que revele los secretos de la familia. Y el padre del joven amo le había prohibido a Biddy que hiciera eso. Biddy no puede hacerlo, señor.

Draco se incorporó aturdido, el vínculo de sumisión le impediría a Biddy revelar los secretos de la familia, aunque ése fuera su deseo. Todos los planes le estaban saliendo mal.

–Dale ropas, Malfoy.

–¿Qué! ¡Perdiste el juicio, Potter? –gritó dándose vuelta.

–No, vos hacé lo que te digo. Ella va…

–Potter, apenas la libere, perderá toda lealtad que me tenga. No va a hacer nada que le pida…

Harry negó con la cabeza. –Ves, ahí es donde te equivocás. Quizá hace una semana hubiera salido corriendo disparada sin mirar atrás… pero, ¿no escuchaste _nada_ de lo que dijo? –Harry rió– Te quiere, Malfoy. Es leal a vos, no a tu apellido.

Draco frunció el ceño confundido. –Pero… ¿por qué?

Harry sonrió enigmático. –Porque vos te lo ganaste, Malfoy.

Draco volvió los ojos hacia la elfa, agachada, con ojos húmedos mirándolo temerosa pero esperanzada.

–Biddy… si yo te libero… ¿Vas a poder ir a Hogwarts y hacer lo que te pedí?

Asintió enfática. –¡Oh, amo Malfoy, sí, señor! Biddy hará cualquier cosa por el gentil joven amo, señor.

Draco respiró hondo. –Sabés… esto va en contra de todo lo que siempre me enseñaron… bueno, no sé de qué me asombro tanto… ha sido así durante toda la última semana… sea.

Biddy saltó y se le abrazó a una pierna gimiendo incontrolable. –¡Oh, el amo Malfoy confía en Biddy! ¡Biddy es una buena elfa! ¿Pero que hará Biddy sin su amo? Nadie va a querer a Biddy. ¡Pero el amo confía en Biddy! Biddy está tan contenta. Biddy está tan triste. Biddy está tan confundida.

Cuando Draco pudo recuperarse del asombro de tener a una elfa estrujándole la pierna, se inclinó para sacársela de encima. –¡Biddy, soltame!

Biddy se desprendió de inmediato y elevó los ojos mirándolo con adoración, las palmas unidas debajo de la barbilla. –¿El amo volverá a tomar a Biddy cuando regrese? ¡Oh, por favor amo Malfoy, señor! ¡Biddy no quiere que la abandonen, amo Malfoy, señor…!

–Sí, está bien. Maravilloso… estupendo… Potter, ¿qué le doy?

Harry soltó una risita. –¿Te sobra una media?

–Tengo los pies fríos.

Draco iba mascullando rezongos mientras bajaban por la escarpada pendiente debajo de la entrada de la cueva, Harry iba sonriendo divertido. Draco iba considerando todas las posibilidades de conseguir una media extra mientras fueran avanzando por los bosques y había llegado a una única posibilidad, transfigurar algo. Y se maldecía por lo bajo por no haber prestado más atención en las clases de McGonagall. Habían dedicado un mes entero en cuarto año a prendas de vestir; pero después de haber accidentalmente transformado una cotorra en unos calzoncillos boxer verde loro con estampado de corazoncitos rosados enfrente de toda la clase, le había tomado aversión a toda la unidad pedagógica y la había apartado por completo de su mente. Así que reasumió su método preferido de encarar un problema. Quejarse. Incesantemente.

–Tengo los pies fríos y las zapatillas mojadas y creo que me están saliendo ampollas.

Harry soltó una risita. –Bueno, puedo ponerte un encantamiento para entibiarte los pies en la próxima parada.

Draco disimuló una sonrisa. Al menos con sus ocurrencias lo mantenía a Potter en movimiento. –Siempre tenés una réplica para todo, ¿no?

Harry soltó una carcajada. –No realmente, pero finjo muy bien y la gente termina creyéndoselo. ¿Que tal me está saliendo hasta ahora?

Draco todavía estaba pensado en una agudeza para responder cuando Harry perdió pie y empezó a deslizarse rápidamente hacia abajo por la empinada pendiente. Draco, que por esa precisa razón iba un poco más abajo logró retenerlo de los hombros cuando pasó a su lado y logró frenarlo.

–Te está saliendo tan bien como tu equilibrio y estabilidad. ¿No sé si entendés lo que te quiero decir?

–Gracias, Malfoy. –masculló Harry ya reafirmado y dispuesto a continuar el descenso.

–De nada. En realidad estaba pensando que me convendría noquearte y levitarte el resto de la bajada.

Harry lo miró espantado y Draco rió. –Tranquilo, Potter. Si ésa hubiera sido la idea la habría puesto en práctica cuando estabas desmayado al principio.

–Me juego a que te hubiera encantado hacerlo de esa forma.

–Sí que hubiera sido divertido, ¿para qué negarlo?

–Y entonces, ¿por qué no aprovechaste?

–Err… ¿querés que te sea sincero?

–No estaría mal… por una vez.

–Porque soy pésimo con los encantamientos de levitación.

–Con la taza de té te salió bastante bien.

Draco detuvo el descenso en seco. Sacó la varita del bolsillo y lo apuntó. –¿Querés que pruebe con vos?

Harry miró la varita nervioso. –Err… sigamos bajando mejor…

Draco dejó escapar una risita y se guardó la varita. –Eso decía yo. –miró hacia abajo– Además ya casi llegamos, no era para tanto como parecía desde arriba.

Unos minutos después llegaron a la base y moviéndose agachados ingresaron en la espesura del bosque. Todavía había luz, pero el bosque ya estaba bajo las sombras grises que proyectaban las montañas. No se detuvieron, Draco le pasó de nuevo un brazo por detrás, lo aferró del hombro y juntos emprendieron la marcha entre los árboles.

Si caminar por las resbaladizas rocas de los pasadizos había sido malo, avanzar allí con tanta maleza era peor. Chocaban las canillas contra obstáculos semiocultos y las ramas se empeñaban en arañarlos a su paso. Draco trataba de apartarlas anticipadamente pero sólo lo conseguía a medias. Los músculos le dolían por el esfuerzo y respiraba con dificultad, a su lado, a Harry le iba incluso peor. Pero no podían demorarse. Según los cálculos de Draco tenían cinco minutos antes de que McNair descubriera la evasión. Y probablemente cinco minutos después Voldemort les echaría las partidas de búsqueda detrás.

Cuando llegaron a un pequeño claro, Harry lo hizo detener. –Pará… no puedo… respirar… Malfoy… –tambaleó hasta un árbol cercano, se apoyó sobre el tronco y se deslizó hasta el suelo, desesperado por recuperar el aliento. Draco se le acercó y se apoyó sobre el mismo árbol, él también respiraba con mucha dificultad.

–No deberías sentarte, Potter. Vas a vomitar o te vas a desmayar.

Harry apoyó la cabeza contra el tronco y cerró los ojos, logró articular entrecortadamente: –No comí… lo suficiente… como para vomitar… y si me paro… sí que me voy a desmayar.

–Bueno, está bien… pero un minuto nada más… más no podemos permitirnos…

Harry abrió los ojos y lo miró. –Pero… ¿y con el deslocalizador?

–Neutraliza cualquier rastreo mágico, Potter. Pero no nos hace invisibles. Si una partida de búsqueda se topara con nosotros… –Harry asintió.

Draco posó la mano sobre la mochila, había traído algo para una situación como ésa… pero era el último recurso, usarlo mientras se desplazaban sería muy incómodo y los demoraría demasiado. Sacó un frasco vacío del bolsillo y con un encantamiento lo llenó con agua, se lo pasó a Harry que se bebió el contenido íntegro y le devolvió el recipiente.

Harry se puso de pie ayudándose con el tronco para equilibrarse –Bueno, Malfoy… ¿que estamos esperando, entonces?

Draco no pudo evitar una sonrisa ante tal obstinada determinación. –¿Pensás que ya podés caminar solo? Incluso unos miserables cincuenta kilos se vuelven pesados después de un rato.

Harry despegó la mano del tronco. –Por supuesto. –dijo y ahí nomás volvió a tambalear y tuvo que sostenerse nuevamente.

–¿Decías? –interpuso Draco cruzándose de brazos.

Ofendido, Harry adoptó una expresión decidida y empezó a caminar con pasos vacilantes hacia el otro lado del claro.

Draco sacudió la cabeza como si no pudiera creerlo, se apresuró a alcanzarlo y lo sostuvo del codo. –¿Qué es esto, Potter? ¿terquedad extrema rayana en la necedad?

Harry apartó el brazo. –Prefiero llamarlo orgullo de Gryffindor.

–Es la misma cosa.

Harry lo miró enfadado por unos segundos, pero estaba demasiado cansado, sin fuerzas… ni para llevarle la contraria… y las piernas le flaqueaban. Draco volvió a tomarlo del codo.

–Vamos, Potter. Si te sirve de consuelo, prometo no mencionar nada de esto cuando estemos de vuelta en Hogwarts.

Harry cedió y se apoyó sobre el brazo de Draco sin ninguna otra palabra de queja.

Quizá porque Harry había tratado de mostrarse tan duro hasta un momento antes, la docilidad con la que ahora se dejaba ayudar le resultó muy preocupante a Draco. Tenía que estar en muy mala condición para acceder a tanto contacto físico. Despertaba en Draco un colosal instinto de protección, un instinto que Draco nunca había creído poseer. Era algo tremendamente desconcertante.

No obstante, los largos años de rivalidad habían dejado su marca, tanto en Draco como en Harry. Y Draco sabía que Harry seguía sin confiar en él.

–¿Listo?

Harry asintió pero no pronunció palabra.

_Gryffindors_, pensó Draco cuando reemprendían la marcha con paso más lento que al principio. No llevaban ni un minuto caminando cuando Harry se detuvo de golpe…jadeante.

–Potter, no podemos parar de nuevo…

Harry mostraba los dientes apretados y se había llevado la mano a la cicatriz.

–¿Potter?

Harry se desplomó al suelo con un grito estrangulado y en parte arrastró a Draco consigo. Empezó a sufrir violentos espasmos, gimiendo, sacudiendo las piernas y dando patadas que levantaban tierra del suelo, con las dos manos apretándose la frente. Draco demoró un momento en reaccionar, trató de inmovilizarlo pero se le resistía con una fuerza increíble.

–¡NO!

Draco perdió el balance y cayó hacia atrás. Harry se puso de costado y se curvó en posición fetal, las piernas continuaban sacudiéndosele.

–¡NO!... Ya sabe… ¡viene!... ¡a buscarnos!

Draco se incorporó, le agarró los brazos y se los fijó a los lados, se sentó, luego lo levantó un poco y se lo acomodó medio encima de la falda.

–¡Potter, silencio! ¡Que se te puede oír desde un kilómetro!

Harry no tenía fuerzas para seguir resistiendo, tenía los ojos apretados, logró articular balbuceando: –Está furioso… viene a buscarnos… la cicatriz… duele…

Draco le apartó el flequillo y se estremeció a la vista de la cicatriz. Sin pensarlo, le cubrió la frente con la palma de la mano y apretó. El efecto fue instantáneo, el cuerpo de Harry se relajó de inmediato e inspiró hondo varias veces. Reabrió los ojos y lo miró como si lo viera por primera vez.

–¿Draco? –preguntó con un hilo de voz.

Siempre con la izquierda presionándole la frente, Draco le acomodó los anteojos con la mano derecha. Le sonrió. –Creo adivinar que Ya Sabés Quién se enteró de que nos habíamos escapado.

–Sí. –susurró Harry e hizo una mueca– ¡Ay!

Instintivamente Draco le apartó la mano de la frente, pensando que ésa podía ser la causa del dolor, pero el sacarla pareció empeorar la situación, Harry siseó mordiéndose el labio.

–¿Te lastimé?

Harry murmuró algo ininteligible.

–¿Qué dijiste, Potter?

–Tu mano… se sentía tan fresca.

Draco quedó anonadado sin saber qué decir. Fue Harry el que tomó la iniciativa, empezó a incorporarse. –Tenemos que seguir, estamos muy cerca de la fortaleza. Voldemort acaba de matar a McNair… y vos sos es el segundo en la lista. –ayudándose con el tronco de un árbol se puso de pie– … y cuánto más cercano está la cicatriz me duele más.

Draco se miró la palma de la mano izquierda, tenía una marca de sangre con la característica serrada forma del rayo.

–Malfoy, ¿te vas a quedar ahí sentado hasta que vengan?

–No. –dijo con voz suave, apretó la mano cerrándola en un puño y se levantó– Vamos.

Harry tomó la delantera avanzando inseguro, lo alcanzó de inmediato y lo sostuvo del codo, Harry no protestó y su andar se estabilizó bastante con el soporte adicional.

Durante una hora caminaron a paso constante por el bosque que se iba oscureciendo más y más. A veces Harry tropezaba y Draco lo sostenía; a veces se llevaba la mano a la frente dolorida y se la frotaba, en ningún momento intercambiaron palabra. De repente Harry se enganchó con una rama baja y cayó de rodillas. Draco colapsó a su lado.

Rodó y se puso acostado de espaldas. –Ni siquiera la obstinación necia de los Gryffindors puede con la oscuridad, Potter. Esta noche ya no podemos seguir.

Harry no se lo hizo repetir y aprovechó para tenderse de espaldas también, la sensación era tan agradable… pero seguía nervioso. –¿Te parece que nos alejamos lo suficiente?

Draco dejó oír un gruñido sin comprometerse. –Tendrá que bastar. Está demasiado oscuro para seguir y vos ya no das más.

Harry sabía que era cierto pero no se la iba a dejar pasar así. –Yo estoy bien. –masculló.

–¿Ah sí? –Draco le agarró de improviso la muñeca para tomarle el pulso. –Tenés el corazón latiendo a mil, apenas podés respirar, es un milagro que todavía estés consciente.

Harry hizo un movimiento brusco para que le soltara la muñeca. –¿Ahora te pusiste en sanador, Malfoy?

–Potter, –dijo con suavidad– no hace falta ser sanador para darse cuenta de que estás casi a punto de morirte.

Harry se quedó helado, la sinceridad del comentario lo había agarrado con la guardia baja– ¿Y? –lo instó desafiante, el aparente cambio repentino de las lealtades de Draco lo ponía inquieto.

–Y que yo no puse en riesgo mi pescuezo trayéndote hasta acá para que ahora te me mueras. –Draco no agregó nada más pero la tensión entre ambos era palpable.

Aun en el caso de que pudiera olvidarse por completo del agotamiento físico extremo, del dolor de la cicatriz que lo martirizaba, de Voldemort furioso persiguiéndolo con su jauría de esbirros, de que estaban medio perdidos en un bosque inhóspito lejos de todo refugio seguro… incluso sin todo eso, ése seguía siendo uno de los días más traumáticos de su vida. Draco Malfoy en voluntario contacto físico con él, y no para agarrarlo a puñetazos. Draco Malfoy ayudándolo a escapar de Voldemort. Draco Malfoy observándolo con ansiedad y preocupación cuando la ira de Voldemort le taladraba la cabeza de dolor a través de la cicatriz. Ya no podía negar que algo había cambiado pero no estaba seguro de que pudiera confiar en ese cambio. Específicamente, su instinto le impedía avenirse a confiar en Malfoy. Cinco años de enemistad eran difíciles de ignorar, incluso en circunstancias tan extremas. ¿Lo sensato sería tratar al menos? La idea lo inquietaba.

Como si en respuesta a sus dudas no expresadas en voz alta, Malfoy susurró.

–Te dije que lo lamentaba. Te pedí perdón. Nunca antes le pedí perdón a nadie, Potter. A nadie.

Harry giró la cabeza para mirarlo, Draco tenía la vista en alto, su perfil apenas se distinguía en la oscuridad creciente. Sonaba tan serio… tan sincero. Harry enderezó la cabeza, fijó los ojos en un par de estrellas que se alcanzaban a divisar en una pequeña brecha del denso follaje.

Draco prosiguió: –Te observé, en el calabozo… todo el tiempo. Vos lo sabés. No había mucho más para entretenerse ahí abajo en los subsuelos. Estaba tan seguro de que terminarías quebrándote. _Quería_ verte quebrado… pero no pasó. No quería admitirlo, ni siquiera a mi mismo… pero estaba profundamente impresionado. Después vos atacaste con todos esos benditos sermones. Y cuánto más me ponía a pensarlo, más me daba cuenta de que estabas tratando de manipularme. Y lo peor era que aun queriendo manipularme… tenías razón en todo lo que decías. ¡Cómo odio tener que admitirlo!

Harry lo escuchaba un poco mareado por el inesperado sinceramiento. Era cierto, había tratado de manipularlo, a Draco, su captor y carcelero. Draco era, después de todo, su único potencial medio de escape. Ése había sido su propósito al principio, su único propósito. No estaba seguro de en qué momento Draco se había transformado en algo más que un medio para obtener un fin –un medio alarmantemente humano– Mirándola de esa nueva perspectiva la idea de la manipulación resultaba tan ofensiva. Y Draco había estado perfectamente consciente todo el tiempo de su jugada… de golpe se sentía muy culpable.

Draco tosió brevemente.

–Me juré que si podíamos escapar, te iba a decir por qué usé el _Cruciatus._ –prosiguió Draco– Estuve pensando durante muchos días cómo decírtelo, creo que llegó el momento de contártelo. Tuve que usar la maldición, Potter. Y si vos te hubieras detenido a pensar en eso durante unos segundos, te hubieras dado cuenta solo. Si me hubiese negado, mi padre… ellos… hubieran sospechado de mi lealtad. Me habrían sacado de mi puesto de guardia, me habrían castigado… y vos estarías todavía en esa celda sangrando.

Hizo una pausa, Harry pudo sentir sus ojos mirándolo. Asintió levemente.

–Dijiste que sabías cómo funcionan las Imperdonables. Que uno tiene realmente que querer causar daño, querer hacer sufrir a otro. Y tenés razón. Lo que vos no sabés es que yo no estaba pensando en vos cuando usé la maldición. Pensaba en Ya Sabés Quién… y de esa forma pude sentir furia y rabia… y por eso dio resultado. –las últimas palabras le habían salido ahogadas, tosió nuevamente para tapar la emoción– Pero yo no quería hacerlo, Potter, no después de lo que vos habías dicho… no después de lo que Ya Sabés quién había dicho… y lo que había hecho. No, en ese momento. Y casi estuve a punto de no poder… y si no hubiera podido… bueno, ya podrás imaginarte las consecuencias para nosotros dos. –la voz se le transformó en un susurro– Te oí gritar, Potter. Y sé por qué gritaste. Fue mi culpa. Estos tres últimos días… cuando se hacía silencio, volvía a oír el grito. Todavía puedo oírlo. No te podés imaginar cómo me hace sentir. Ojalá nunca tengas que oír un grito como ése, Potter. Ojalá yo pudiera dejar de oírlo.

Draco se detuvo. Su voz fue reemplazada por el suave sonido de las hojas agitadas por la brisa. Harry pestañeó en la oscuridad. Los ojos le ardían, pero no estaba llorando. Draco había tratado de pedirle perdón, pero él se había negado a escucharlo, no le creía. Y claro, tenía sentido, técnicamente al menos… pero ¿cómo creerle a alguien que acaba de torturarte? En ese momento no había podido. Pero ahí, lejos del calabozo, parecía lo más natural.

–Yo… Entiendo.

–Me alegro. Porque no estoy seguro de que pueda seguir cargando con ese peso… y con el tuyo. Los dos son muy pesados.

Harry no pudo evitar sonreír. –¿No era que no pesaba ni cincuenta tristes kilos?

Draco soltó una carcajada. –Está bien, mentí. –su voz recobró un tono serio– Pero te prometo… que sin importar lo que me cueste… que voy a hacer todo lo que esté a mi alcance para llevarte de vuelta a Hogwarts.

La declaración fue como ola de agua fría que lavó por completo el incidente del _Cruciatus_ y lo hizo volver a la situación presente. Se sentó y giró la cabeza al costado, Draco también estaba sentado y mirándolo a su vez, la sinceridad ardía brillante en sus ojos. Harry bajó la vista a su falda, no se explicaba qué podía haber llevado a Draco a hacer una promesa tan osada. No era algo que pudiera tomarse a la ligera, no en la situación en que estaban, solos y muy lejos de cualquier ayuda. A Harry se le hacía muy difícil pensar y razonar coherentemente, exhausto como estaba. Trató de buscar algo que decir pero aparentemente Draco no había concluido.

–Tengo una cosa para vos, Potter. –dijo mientras sacaba algo de la mochila– No tenía derecho a guardármelo, en su momento lo consideré una recompensa o… un botín. Pero es tuyo. –le depositó el manto de invisibilidad sobre el regazo.

Harry sintió como si se ahogara y las lágrimas le inundaron los ojos, el manto brillaba extrañamente en la casi total oscuridad. Lenta y reverentemente lo levantó y lo apretó contra su rostro, no podía creer que lo hubiera recuperado. El manto era suave y conocido, el tacto tenue y alucinante y un olor característico por haber estado guardado mucho tiempo. Se quedó así unos momentos tratando de disimular lo conmovido que se sentía.

–Supuse, –dijo Draco hesitante– que podría resultar muy útil para el viaje… en caso de que… vos sabés.

Harry respiró hondo y apartó el manto de la cara. –Gracias.

Estuvieron un rato en silencio. Fue Draco el primero en hablar.

–Bueno, para asegurarme de que llegues bien a Hogwarts, hay cosas importantes que debo atender. Necesitás recobrar las fuerzas para viajar por tu cuenta, de ningún modo estoy dispuesto a cargar tu carcasa de cincuenta tristes kilos todo el camino.

Harry revoleó los ojos, nadie mejor que Draco para ponerle freno a cualquier desborde emocional con una salida sarcástica. –Para tu información: yo peso cincuenta y nueve kilos y medio.

–Quizá hace un tiempo, pero no ahora, Potter. Así que, vamos. Hora de cenar. Estoy seguro de que Biddy empacó una deliciosa variedad de raciones de supervivencia.

Harry sonrió y puso el manto a un lado, qué mejor forma de empezar un viaje de peligros que con un opíparo refrigerio. –Me parece una muy buena idea, ¿qué es lo que tenemos? ¿Fruta?

Draco revolvió en la mochila, primero con la mano y luego con el brazo entero, y luego metió la cabeza y hasta se animó a alumbrarse con la varita adentro. –Naranjas, manzanas, bananas, membrillos, kiwis, mangos y no alcancé a ver ninguna pero creo que me pinché con una hoja de ananá.

Harry rió. –Una manzana suena bien. ¿Los sándwiches?

–Hay de pollo, carne fría, pavo y… de picadillo… ¡ajjj!

–¿No te gusta el picadillo?

Draco arrugó la nariz. –No, es asqueroso. ¿Por qué preguntás?

–Oh, a Ron tampoco le gusta. –respondió vagamente– La mamá le prepara siempre sándwiches de picadillo para el tren de Hogwarts, nunca se los come. –hablar de eso lo inundó de nostalgia– Lo extraño, y a Hermione. Deben de estar muertos de preocupación. Ojalá Biddy pueda llevarle el mensaje a Dumbledore…

Draco lo interrumpió con un sonoro carraspeo: –¿Qué querés… carne fría, pavo, una patada en la cabeza?

–¿Qué? –preguntó Harry mirándolo confundido.

–Estábamos hablando de la comida no del Weasel… err… Weasley.

–Oh… –Draco había sonado muy irritado– Eh… de pavo me parece bien. Biddy parece haber empacado de todo.

–Sí, Potter. –dijo con un gruñido pasándole la comida, luego volvió a mirar dentro de la mochila– De todo… menos un par de medias.

Draco no dejó de presionarlo hasta que lo hizo comer dos manzanas y dos sándwiches de pavo y beber tres frascos de agua. Mientras comía se aplicó a las ropas de ambos, usó un encantamiento para secarlas y otro para limpiarlas y en todo momento puso oído atento a los ruidos del bosque. Quería distraerse de algún modo para no tener que prestar atención a los comentarios de añoranza de Harry sobre Hogwarts, quidditch, Ron y Hermione. En condiciones normales oír mencionar al Weasel o a la sangresucia lo hubiera puesto furioso, en ese momento… más o menos igual… pero era más una encendida irritación.

Hasta ese momento Draco había considerado sólo la parte relacionada con escapar de Voldemort, nunca se había detenido a pensar en la parte de _hacia dónde_ se escapaban. El escuchar a Harry hablar de sus amigos le había resultado incómodo en más de una forma. No que a él le importara un carajo las preferencias en sándwiches del Weasel en las circunstancias que fueran, cualquier mención del Weasel le traía furibundos recuerdos de la temporada de quidditch del año anterior. Pero en ese momento el nombre había suscitado otro tipo, distinto, de inquietud.

Draco nunca había tenido amigos íntimos; eran un riesgo. Crabbe y Goyle podían considerarse algo así como amigos… implícitos o por defecto. ¿Los extrañaba? Sí, claro… tener dos mastodontes cuidándole las espaldas era muy agradable. Y le hubiesen resultado muy útiles en una aventura como ésa… potencialmente como mulas de carga. Pero Crabbe y Goyle se iban a enterar de la deserción de Draco mucho antes de que llegaran de vuelta a Hogwarts. Muy probablemente terminaría del lado del que recibe los golpes, no del defendido. Y presumiendo que se las arreglaba para esquivar los puños de Crabbe y Goyle, ¿a quién podría recurrir entonces? ¿Y qué esperarían que el hiciera? ¿Unirse al ejército de "chicos buenos" de Dumbledore?

Mucho se temía que se vería obligado… su mayor deseo era que el peligro de Voldemort llegara a un final… y eso incluía luchar en su contra.

Quizá Dumbledore se limitara a proveerle un lugar de refugio. Le estaba trayendo a Harry de regreso, sano y salvo, después de todo. Cierto era que él también era el que lo había secuestrado. Pero devolverlo, y corriendo tan serios riesgos, debería ser suficiente para compensar la falta; y con suerte para protección adicional. Sonaba razonable. Voldemort iba a estar persiguiéndolo tanto como perseguía a Potter. Dumbledore se avendría a protegerlo sin lugar a dudas… pero Dumbledore no había sido muy competente protegiendo a Potter de Draco.

Draco miró a Harry, tenía la cabeza echada hacia delante, parecía dormido. Se le aproximó sonriendo, lo oyó roncar suavemente. Le puso una mano sobre el hombro y lo sacudió apenas.

–Che, Potter…

Harry se despertó incorporándose de golpe y algo duro chocó contra la cara de Draco.

–¿Qué?... ¿Quién?... ¿Malfoy? ¡Me asustaste!

–Ya me di cuenta. –replicó Draco con tono apagado– Y no hables tan alto, acordate de que nos estamos escondiendo. ¿Y con qué fue que me pegaste?

Harry se miró la mano. –Debe de haber sido la galletita.

Draco resopló exasperado y se limpió unas migas de la mejilla. –Bueno, Potter, espero que no me sigas atacando con la comida. Estaba por sugerirte que te acostaras para dormir, vas a estar más cómodo y mantendrías así un perfil más bajo.

–¿Un perfil más bajo?

Draco revoleó los ojos. –Para que potenciales partidas de rastreo tengan menos posibilidades de tropezar con nosotros… y por eso mismo conviene hablar en voz baja.

–Ah…

–Y para eso mismo traje el manto de invisibilidad.

–Ah…

Draco sonrió. –Potter, es asombroso que hayas sobrevivido hasta ahora considerando la falta de sentido común que demostrás ocasionalmente.

–Bueno, tampoco es para tanto… estoy reventado de cansancio… Y dejame recordarte que supe arreglármelas muy bien hasta ahora sin necesidad de tu consejo de experto.

–Tenés razón. Hacé gala entonces de ese sentido común que decís poseer y acostate a dormir. Tenés que descansar bien, lo vas a necesitar porque mañana tenemos un largo trecho que recorrer.

Harry obedeció y se acostó y acomodó para dormir. –¿Y vos? –le preguntó bostezando.

Draco suspiró. –Bueno… alguien tiene que quedarse de guardia. Además… ahora no podría dormir aunque quisiera.

–Mmm…hmm…

Draco vio desaparecer la silueta bajo el ondulante género plateado, unos instantes después el sonido de la respiración de Harry tomó un ritmo acompasado. Se desplazó sigilosamente hasta ubicarse apoyándose contra un tronco caído. Un minuto después hubo ruido de hojas– Harry se estaba reacomodando en sueños– el manto se deslizó y la cara quedó descubierta. Draco se quedó observándola, era apenas distinguible. Poco después se recriminó estar mirándolo así, se inclinó hacia delante y volvió a cubrirle parcialmente el rostro con el manto.

Se quedó quieto contra el tronco, oyendo el suave ruido del follaje meciéndose, la tierra se sentía fría debajo de él. Y fue entonces que la realidad lo golpeó tangible, Harry y él estaban solos y con una extensa distancia de terreno desconocido separándolos de la seguridad.

Y tenían sólo dos semanas para cubrir esa distancia.

Muy a su pesar, Draco era perfectamente consciente de que Voldemort ya tenía la sangre de Harry y de que no necesitaba tenerlo prisionero y bajo su control para poder matarlo. Draco había repasado el hechizo innumerables veces en su cabeza, en ninguna parte explicitaba que la víctima tuviera que estar presente para que fuera efectivo. Y tampoco podía recordar una fórmula específica que pudiera neutralizarlo. Había estudiado minuciosamente la parte, muy aburrida por cierto, de posibilidades de neutralización, _contrahechizos _como se los denominaba coloquialmente. Era todo muy teórico, nada de procedimientos prácticos. Le podría haber servido para una clase, para especular sobre posibles antídotos, pero nada que le pudiera ser útil allí, ni siquiera disponía de los ingredientes básicos.

No, si Harry estaba destinado a sobrevivir, debían llegar a Hogwarts antes del eclipse. Snape y Dumbledore sabrían qué hacer. Tenían que saber qué hacer… Y si no… dos semanas más tarde, Voldemort usaría la poción y Harry moriría cualquiera fuera el lugar donde se encontrara… y Draco no podría hacer nada para impedirlo.

Tras todo lo que le había tocado pasar, Draco no se sentía capaz de revelárselo, no podía… no podía decirle que su vida seguía en serio riesgo incluso si no los recapturaban. Le había prometido a Harry que haría todo a su alcance para llevarlo a Hogwarts, el "vivo y bien" estaba implícito. Pero Draco no estaba seguro de que su promesa terminara bastando.

Dos semanas desde la luna nueva a la luna llena. Catorce días.

Agarró una rama caída, le cortó las puntas y obtuvo un palito más corto que su varita pero más grueso. Sacó la daga e hizo la primera marca en la madera.

_Día uno._

Se guardó el palo y la varita en un bolsillo. Se apoyó contra el tronco y sobre él reclinó la cabeza, distinguía mirando hacia arriba retazos de cielo negro y algunas pocas estrellas, el follaje, el sonido tenue de hojas agitándose, el ronquido de Potter…

Pero Potter no estaba roncando, lo que oía en realidad era un castañeteo de dientes, volvió a incorporase.

–¿Potter? –se le aproximó. Harry estaba temblando– Potter, ¿estás despierto? –ninguna reacción, ninguna respuesta.

Se empezó a preocupar. Levantó el manto y le buscó la mano; la tenía helada. Harry sólo tenía puestos los jeans, una remera de manga larga y un pulóver rojo… ¿acaso no había tenido encima también una toga en algún momento? ¿dónde había quedado? … y el manto de invisibilidad… evidentemente no era abrigo suficiente para una fría noche de septiembre en los bosques del norte de Escocia.

–¡Potter! –le sacudió el hombro y lo hizo poner de espaldas– ¡Despertate! ¡Tenés mucho frío… tenés que moverte!

Harry gimió en sueños y volvió a ponerse de costado pero no dio ninguna señal de que fuera a despertarse. Draco no sabía si ese estado letárgico era debido al cansancio o al frío o a una combinación de ambos, él no era un sanador tal como Harry se lo había hecho notar. Así y todo, lo que sí sabía era que no poder despertar a una persona era siempre una mala señal.

Se le ocurrió ponerle un encantamiento para entibiar… desechó la idea de inmediato, no se le daban bien esos encantamientos, la mitad de las veces el objeto blanco se prendía fuego.

_¡Fuego!_ ¡Eso!... prendería un fuego… Afortunadamente se dio cuenta a tiempo de lo irracional de la idea… hubiera sido como activar un imán para cualquiera que estuviera buscándolos a kilómetros a la redonda… y estaba también la posibilidad de desencadenar un incendio forestal…

Draco volvió a ponerle una mano sobre el hombro, ahora parecía que temblaba menos… y por alguna razón a Draco se le antojó que eso tampoco era una buena señal. Dudó algunos momentos, pero llegó a la conclusión de que sólo le quedaba una opción en tales circunstancias. Se tendió junto a Harry y lo cubrió con su propia capa y encima puso el manto. Si el calor de su cuerpo era lo único que tenía para calentarlo… era lo que iba a usar.

Con cierta aprensión se apretó contra la espalda de Harry. Ése no era un momento para pensar en melindres… era algo imprescindible para la supervivencia… y Draco había hecho una promesa. Inmediatamente lo sintió helado contra su cuerpo… le pasó un brazo por encima y lo apretó aun más contra sí… había hecho una promesa… llevarlo sano y salvo a Hogwarts… lo que estaba haciendo era su obligación…

–Te lo prometí… –susurró, aunque sabía que Harry no podía oírlo– … sin que importe lo que me cueste…

Pero cumplir con esa promesa podría demandar más de lo que Draco podía dar. Draco tenía a Harry… pero Voldemort tenía la sangre de Harry. Mantener a Harry vivo podría significarle a Draco un enfrentamiento con el mago más poderoso de la época. Era una batalla para cual Draco no sabía si tenía la fuerza suficiente que le asegurara la victoria.

Pero también era una batalla que estaba determinado a no perder.

Y sin Harry… estaría completamente solo… el sólo pensarlo lo aterrorizaba.

Apretó aun más el abrazo, como si quisiera transferirle a Harry no sólo calor sino también fuerza. Casi que podía sentir el cosquilleo de la energía fluyendo. Cerró los ojos y posó la frente contra la nuca de Harry. El contacto le produjo una sensación extraña… inusitada… pero definitivamente… no desagradable. Y un renovado sentimiento de querer protegerlo.

Poco a poco, Harry dejó de temblar y su cuerpo se relajó por completo junto al de Draco, su respiración retomó el ritmo acompasado y calmo. Su intención había sido permanecer despierto para vigilar atento a cualquier peligro, pero a pesar de eso se fue adormeciendo… hacía tanto tiempo que no dormía… Levantó la capa para cubrirse hasta la mejilla, bostezó y antes de hundirse indefectiblemente en el sueño susurró en la oreja de Harry: –_…sin que importe lo que me cueste…_

oOo

_Remember everything I told you._

_Keep it in your heart, like a stone._

_And when the winds have blown things 'round and back again,_

_What was once your pain will be your home._

_All around the table, white haired men have gathered,_

_Spilling their sons' blood like table wine._

_Remember everything I told you._

_Everything in its own time._

_(Indigo Girls)_

Recuerda siempre mis dichos

Guárdalos firmemente en tu corazón,

el viento y el tiempo todo lo cambian,

y el martirio de otrora deviene el santuario de hoy.

Alrededor de la mesa reunidos, los mayores,

cual vino derraman la sangre de sus hijos.

Recuerda, no obstante, mis dichos,

toda cosa, su tiempo tiene.

(Indigo Girls)

**Eclipse**

**Interludio (en Hogwarts)**

_Lo he perdido, y esta vez, no puedo asegurar que pueda salvarlo. Siempre me habían preocupado su rebeldía y su temeridad, características adquiridas que tenían muy buena justificación, no lo niego. Consideraba que constituían la principal amenaza para su seguridad. Pero en esta ocasión, no fueron los rasgos de su personalidad la causa, sino mi propia estupidez. Había subestimado su espíritu y su determinación y debido a eso se desató un incendio emocional imposible de controlar hasta tanto alcanzara una apropiada retribución. Así y todo, traté de hacerle entender, traté de que aceptara la protección que podía ofrecerle hasta que llegara el momento adecuado para hacerle frente a Voldemort._

_Creo que estoy mezclando conceptos distintos, mis pensamientos no son del todo coherentes a veces… cosas de la edad quizá. _

_No fue culpa de Harry, no enteramente. No se fugó impulsivamente, no se fue por voluntad propia. Tuve en cuenta muchos peligros externos y tomé precauciones para protegerlo de ellos, pero me olvidé de prestarles debida atención a potenciales amenazas internas. Nunca concebí la idea de que uno de mis estudiantes pudiera llegar tan lejos._

_¿Debería haber anticipado la amenaza latente en Draco Malfoy? Indudablemente. Verán, así como subestimé a Harry, así también subestimé al joven señor Malfoy. En una oportunidad había discutido la cuestión del joven Malfoy con Severus. Sus opiniones al respecto no estaban del todo claras. Por un lado me dijo que no le restara importancia al potencial peligro, por el otro se mostraba proclive a pensar que llegado el caso, el joven Malfoy se mostraría demasiado asustado y convulsionado como para constituirse en una verdadera amenaza. Era incontestablemente un Malfoy, convencido de la superioridad de la sangre pura y de la suprema importancia del poder, pero Severus no creía que tuviera el carácter y la disposición indispensables para un mortífago. No estaba acostumbrado a vivir bajo presión y el miedo tendía a dominarlo con facilidad. Severus sospechaba que sometido a presión constante se desmoronaría rápidamente. Había habido muchos magos que habían intentado sumarse a las filas de Voldemort, que hacían gala de su odio, rabia y prejuicios y que habían terminado pereciendo tras haberse echado atrás en una situación crítica. Lo único que quedaba indeterminado era si el odio del joven Malfoy podría potenciarse de tal forma al punto de imponerse a su miedo. El encarcelamiento de su padre había sido un detonante poderoso que al parecer había provocado un brusco desequilibrio… y a ese factor no le di la importancia que merecía._

_Mi estúpido error puede llegar a costarnos todo._

_La mañana siguiente a la desaparición de Harry fue la peor de todas._

_Estaba desayunando en el Gran Salón. Esa mañana me había despertado con una indefinida y desagradable sensación en el estómago que atribuí ingenuamente al hecho de haberme permitido una cantidad excesiva de caramelos de limón el día anterior. Entonces fue que vi entrar a la señorita Granger y al señor Weasley y no se me pasó por alto la muy notoria falta de su habitual acompañante. Se los veía a los dos muy alterados. Tras una rápida mirada de reconocimiento a la mesa de profesores, Hermione tomó a Ronald de la manga y vinieron directamente hacia mí, atropellando a su paso a varios desapercibidos alumnos que se le interponían en el camino._

–Profesor Dumbledore, –dijo la señorita Granger casi sin aliento y frotándose nerviosamente las manos– no quisiera hacer un gran escándalo de algo que podría no ser nada, puesto que Harry actúa de manera bastante impredecible estos últimos tiempos, pero anoche salió a buscar un deber de Pociones que presumiblemente había dejado caer en un descuido, y esta mañana…

–Hermione, ¡callate! –Ronald desprendió el brazo de la mano de la chica– Señor, Harry desapareció, ya lo buscamos por todos lados.

_Me puse de pie y me quedé mirándolos sin saber qué decir, "extraños presentimientos" no me pareció algo muy adecuado para decirles a dos chicos ya frenéticos de preocupación. Incluso en este caso en que se trataba de "chicos especiales" por más de una razón._

_Estaba por invitarlos a que me acompañaran a mi despacho cuando la puerta del Salón se abrió con un estruendo, Severus había ingresado y se aproximaba con una expresión muy preocupada en el rostro, algo más que sorprendente en él. Llegó hasta nosotros y arrojó un arrugado folio de pergamino sobre la mesa._

–Señor Director, Draco Malfoy ha desaparecido y creo que el hecho tiene que ver con esto.

_La señorita Granger debió de haber reconocido el folio puesto que contuvo una exclamación, se puso muy pálida y tambaleó contra el señor Weasley, quien tampoco parecía poder mantener su propia estabilidad. Cuando vi el nombre que figuraba en la parte superior de la hoja, debo admitir que a mí también me flaquearon las piernas._

_Con la esperanza de poder siquiera demorar un poco el pánico que iba a cundir pronto por toda la escuela, los conduje a los tres a mi despacho._

–Señorita Granger, –pregunté sosteniendo la hoja en alto– ¿reconoce Ud. esto?

–Sí, señor. –contestó ella, seguía muy pálida– Es el deber de Harry Potter. No lo… no lo tenía en su mochila anoche. Había trabajado toda la semana para redactarlo, le había llevado horas, nunca hubiera podido reescribirlo en una noche sin ayuda… y él me pidió que lo ayudara… pero yo me negué y le dije que tenía que ser más cuidadoso y más responsable con sus cosas. _–estaba al borde de las lágrimas– _Creo que fue a buscarlo en mitad de la noche usando el manto de invisibilidad. ¡No debería haberlo dejado ir! ¡Él sabe que es peligroso, que no es seguro salir a rondar por los pasillos de noche! ¡Debería haberlo ayudado! ¡Debería…!

–¡Cállese ya, niña histérica! –le gritó Severus.

_Ante eso, el señor Weasley se interpuso entre los dos y le espetó a Severus: _–¡No se atreva a dirigirse a ella en esos términos! ¡Si Draco Malfoy tiene algo que ver con la desaparición de Harry, entonces Ud. también tiene la culpa porque él es un alumno de su puta Casa!

_Tendría que haber intervenido en ese momento e iba a hacerlo pero Severus se me adelantó, y si bien su mirada era furiosa, en el fondo también había derrota, sabía perfectamente que Ronald tenía razón._

–¡Weasley! _–siseó–_ ¡Si no se controla Ud. de inmediato, me veré obligado a sacarle la mitad de los puntos a la Casa de Gryffindor por su arranque fuera de orden! Y si empezara a comportarse siquiera con la mitad de la madurez que debería tener a su edad y me escuchara, antes de que su boca insolente lo haga merecedor de un mes de penitencias, le haría saber a Ud., _–suspiró profundamente y agregó con un gruñido– _que está en lo cierto. Esto es en parte culpa mía.

_Si la situación no hubiese sido tan sería, podría haber llegado a sonreír ante la expresión atónita en el rostro de Ronald. Severus sólo agregó un breve gesto de asentimiento, elocuente muestra de su contrición._

–Para su crédito diré que es un poco mejor que los que suele entregar, sin embargo, tenemos entre manos un problema mucho más serio que el deber de Potter.

_Severus se volvió hacia mí y lo autoricé a continuar con un breve gesto._

–Señor Director, la semana pasada oí un rumor de que Draco estaba planeando vengarse de Harry Potter por la captura de Lucius en el Ministerio, se daba a entender que Draco iba a atraer de alguna forma a Potter fuera de la escuela. Pero esa amenaza era una de las tantas cosas que se decían, la mayoría de las otras no describían sino bromas más o menos normales entre adolescentes. –_tras decir eso Severus bajó los ojos, y supe entonces que la situación era realmente grave–_ Hablé con él y le advertí que no fuera a hacer nada precipitado ni disparatado. Siempre había hecho caso a ese tipo de advertencia, presumí que si hacía algo no pasaría de una broma habitual. A la luz de estos hechos, sin embargo…

_Severus se aproximó a mi escritorio y desarrugó la hoja de pergamino con las manos, luego movió la varita por encima y susurró un encantamiento revelador, inmediatamente apareció una mancha de sangre sobre la hoja._

–Lamento decir esto, señor Director, pero creo que debemos esperar lo peor.

_La señorita Granger gritó y sepultó la cara en el pecho del señor Weasley sollozando histéricamente. Ronald se veía tan azorado como yo mismo me sentía. Sinceramente no sabía qué decirles._

–Muy poco es el consuelo que puedo ofrecer… pero estoy seguro de que Harry sigue vivo.

–¿Cómo puede Ud. saber eso? –_gritó la señorita Granger con la cara a medias escondida en la toga del señor Weasley._

_Siempre era posible que mis suposiciones estuvieran equivocadas, no obstante, yo estaba convencido de que Voldemort no se decidiría por matarlo directamente. El fiasco del Ministerio había sido algo más o menos improvisado, por eso se había desarrollado como se había desarrollado, pero según mi parecer, de haber tenido la oportunidad de planearlo cuidadosamente, Voldemort no hubiera intentado matar a Harry de manera tan expeditiva. Voldemort no conocía el texto completo de la profecía, al menos eso es lo que yo tenía entendido. Se había arriesgado mucho al tratar de matarlo directamente y por eso lo había puesto furioso que Harry lo hubiera expulsado de su cuerpo de manera relativamente fácil. Voldemort era conocedor de las Artes Oscuras, sabía con seguridad que cuando se establece un vínculo de sangre entre dos individuos, como en el caso del hechizo que había utilizado para recuperar forma corpórea, las fuerzas vitales y mágicas de las dos partes quedan irremisiblemente ligadas. Quizá no estaba al tanto de lo profundo que era su vínculo con Harry o de particularidades de ese vínculo, lo cual podía constituirse en una seria debilidad para él. Sin embargo, desde la primavera anterior había tenido tiempo y oportunidad de buscar una forma de matar a Harry Potter que le pudiera ser de mejor provecho que un mero asesinato._

–Porque, señorita Granger, yo creo que Voldemort va a buscar la forma de deshacerse de él… que le resulte más provechosa.

_Ella gimió y volvió a refugiarse en el señor Weasley, pero yo no tenía nada que decir que sirviera de mayor consuelo y no les iba a dar consuelo falso. Tanto ella como los otros merecían que les hablara con abierta sinceridad, por duro que resultara._

–Debemos empezar la búsqueda de inmediato, señor Director –_dijo Severus solemne_– Notifique a la Orden.

–Si, si, por supuesto. –_dije yo algo distraído porque un pensamiento acababa de cruzárseme. No podía mencionarlo frente a Hermione y Ronald, y probablemente tampoco frente a Severus pero sospechaba que a él ya se le había ocurrido lo mismo._

_Nuestras posibilidades de encontrar a Harry eran muy pocas. Podía estar en cualquier parte y probablemente bajo capas y capas de defensas, escudos y encantamientos ocultadores. No, Harry tenía sólo dos posibilidades de sobrevivir. O se escapaba por sus propios medios o con alguna ayuda desde adentro._

_Procedí con todo el protocolo esa mañana. Notifiqué a la Orden. Notifiqué al Ministerio. Coordiné con miembros de la Orden que se desempeñaban en el Ministerio. Coordiné con los aurores. Hice lo posible para tranquilizar a los alumnos. Empecé a buscar utilizando todos los encantamientos de rastreo. Y mientras hacía todo eso había un pensamiento que me rondaba constantemente._

_La única esperanza de sobrevivir que tenía Harry Potter era Draco Malfoy._

Albus Dumbledore estaba sentado en la mesa de profesores, trataba de contenerse para no sepultar la cara en las manos; cientos de pensamientos relacionados con lo que había pasado la semana anterior seguían girándole en la mente. De nada serviría que los alumnos lo vieran desesperado. Había pasado poco más de una semana desde la desaparición de Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy. La noticia se había filtrado a _El Profeta_ ese mismo día. Y se había desatado una ola imparable de especulaciones, con poco o sin ningún fundamento.

_El Que No Debe Nombrarse logró atravesar las defensas de Hogwarts y secuestró a El Niño Que Sobrevivió. Harry Potter ha ido a enfrentarse con Ya Sabés Quién para terminar con él de una vez por todas. Harry Potter se asustó y huyó. Albus Dumbledore está escondiendo a Harry Potter, todo no es sino una nueva farsa. No es cierto que Ya Sabés Quién haya regresado. Harry Potter ha perdido el juicio y están tratando de tapar todo el asunto. Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy se enfrentaron en duelo y se mataron mutuamente. Harry y Draco tenían un romance secreto desde hace bastante, se han fugado juntos._

Cada rumor era peor que el anterior. Y entre toda esa hojarasca también había asomado la verdad: _Draco Malfoy secuestró a Harry Potter para Voldemort._

Una semana después el shock no había menguado. Albus Dumbledore suspiró y leyó el último titular: _Fuentes ministeriales confirmaron la conexión de Malfoy con la desaparición de Potter._

Les había tomado su tiempo. Cierto era, ni Severus ni él habían mencionado la hoja de pergamino sangrienta al Ministerio. Por más enojado y decepcionado que estuviera con Draco, nunca incriminaría intencionalmente a uno de sus estudiantes. Si Draco había cometido un delito, de la gravedad que fuera, en el predio de la escuela, el director y los profesores eran también en parte responsables. El resto del cuerpo de profesores habían manifestado estar muy furiosos por lo que Draco Malfoy había hecho, en Severus y él predominaba en cambio una gran decepción.

Severus había informado a puerta cerrada que los Slytherins de sexto año alardeaban que Draco Malfoy había finalmente triunfado sobre Potter. Los Gryffindors argumentaban lo mismo pero sus versiones implicaban acusaciones de uso Magia Oscura y de tretas taimadas. Según Minerva, estaban planeando posibles maneras de hacer volar los subsuelos en represalia. Y no era que ella sintiera disposición alguna de impedírselo.

Albus levantó la vista de su plato de postre. Los alumnos ya abandonaban el Salón, la mayoría ya había terminado de cenar, algunos pocos se demoraban todavía terminándose su vaso de jugo de calabaza. La escuela había estado relativamente calma los últimos días, quizá demasiado calma, si se exceptuaban algunas riñas registradas entre Gryffindors y Slytherins. Las teorías y rumores que habían corrido ya estaban todos agotados, casi todos los estudiantes habían pasado a una fase de reflexión expectante.

Sus ojos se posaron sobre una cabeza pelirroja sentada junto a otra, castaña y muy despeinada. Al fijar la vista en Ron y Hermione dejó caer los hombros. Estaba seguro de que les habían contado todo a sus más allegados amigos: Ginevra Weasley, Neville Longbottom y a la señorita Lovegood de Ravenclaw. Aparte de ese grupo casi no hablaban con otros desde la mañana de la desaparición de Harry. Albus se sentía muy compungido por ellos más que por ningún otro. En ese momento se levantaron de la mesa y enfilaron hacia la salida.

_Tan adultos_, se dijo para sus adentros, _se vieron obligados a madurar mucho antes de lo debido. Pero lo último que querían era inspirar lástima. Lo único que ansiaban era tener a su amigo de vuelta… como todos nosotros…_

La incertidumbre era espantosa y cada día que transcurría sin novedades disminuían las posibilidades de poder recuperar a Harry vivo. No estaba muerto todavía, Albus estaba seguro de eso. Habría sentido algo. Alguna fluctuación terrible en el entramado mágico que impregnaba el mundo. No había habido nada por el estilo, sólo silencio. Y no tenía ningún indicio de lo que Voldemort planeaba para Harry.

Esperaba que esa noche las cosas cambiaran. Dos horas antes la Marca de Severus había ardido, convocándolo a una reunión imprevista.

Albus había puesto en alerta a los miembros de la Orden, pero advirtiéndoles que no se debía emprender ningún tipo de acción hasta tanto dispusieran de más información. Cualquier movimiento prematuro podía malograr las posibilidades de Severus. Bajó la vista al anillo con una gran piedra roja que tenía engarzado en el dedo anular derecho. Había tomado la idea de los muggles y había creado un "beeper" como Tonks lo había bautizado. Se encendería si Severus llegaba a necesitar asistencia.

Mientras tanto, todo lo que podía hacer era esperar. Se puso de pie, esa noche los años le pesaban particularmente. El paso de tiempo podía demorarse con magia pero inevitablemente el tiempo terminaba siendo más fuerte. Se volvió para salir por la puerta del fondo, pero se detuvo pues se había producido un alboroto. Hubo gritos de sorpresa de algunos alumnos, alguien se había materializado… de corta estatura… un elfo.

–¡Profesor Dumbledore, señor Dumbledore! –le llegó la voz aguda a los oídos. Era una hembra. No estaba vestida con el uniforme de los elfos de Hogwarts, sino con una funda de almohada sucia, un tipo de atuendo que le resultaba conocido. Se frenó frente a la ancha mesa y lo observó con sus grandes ojos. –¡Profesor Dumbledore, señor, Biddy trae noticias del amo de Biddy, señor! ¡Biddy tienen importantes novedades para el señor!

Varios alumnos empezaron a acercarse cuchicheando curiosos. La señorita Granger y el señor Weasley que habían salido antes, volvieron, pero se quedaron parados en la puerta. Albus dio una gran vuelta alrededor de la mesa y se acercó a la elfa; no quería forjarse demasiadas esperanzas.

–Sí… ¿Biddy dijiste? –la elfa asintió enfática– ¿y quién es tu amo, Biddy?

–Bueno, señor, ya no es el amo de Biddy, porque tuvo que darle ropas a Biddy para que Biddy pudiera venir aquí porque el padre del amo hubiera obligado a Biddy a quedarse; pero Biddy es una buena elfa doméstica, ¡y el amo prometió a Biddy tomar a Biddy de vuelta, señor!

Albus notó la media sucia que no llevaba puesta sino apretada en el puño. Levantó las manos tratando de calmarla, la elfa debía de haber corrido porque estaba jadeante. –Claro que no, Biddy. Nunca pensaría mal de vos. No me cabe duda de que estás sirviendo bien a tu amo. Pero necesito saber quién es.

–¡Biddy sirve al amo Draco Malfoy, señor!

Los murmullos crecieron en volumen pero hubo un grito que se alzó distinguible por encima, la señorita Granger se acercó corriendo arrastrando con ella al señor Weasley y atropellando a cualquiera que se le interpusiera; con un gesto, Albus la hizo detener cuando llegó a la altura de la mesa. Fue muy efectivo, puesto que la frenó de golpe y el señor Weasley, con el impulso de la inercia, se la llevó por delante.

–¡Uf, Hermione! Con cuidado…

Ella no le prestó atención y se volvió hacia la elfa. –¿Te escapaste de Malfoy?

Biddy la miró escandalizada. –¡Oh, no! ¡Biddy no está escapando! ¡Biddy es una buena elfa! ¡El amo Malfoy confió en Biddy para traerle un mensaje al profesor Dumbledore! ¡El amo Malfoy es bueno y generoso, y confía en Biddy!

Fue el turno de Hermione de escandalizarse. –¿Estamos hablando del mismo Malfoy?

–Pienso… –intervino Albus con voz deliberadamente pausada– que es mejor continuar con esto en otra parte. –levantó la vista y se dirigió en voz alta a los alumnos amontonados alrededor que ya eran una multitud– Exhorto a todos a que regresen a sus respectivas salas comunes de inmediato. –luego se volvió en tono confidencial a los más cercanos– Señorita Granger, señor Weasley, Biddy, por favor, síganme a mi despacho… Ah, sir Hector… –le requirió a un mago corpulento sentado a una mesa de banquete en uno de los cuadros– ¿tendría Ud la amabilidad de avisarle a la profesora McGonagall en la torre de Gryffindor que tenga a bien llegarse a mi oficina? Esto es algo que le concierne a ella también. –el aludido sir Hector, asintió, tomó una pata de pollo, se puso de pie, eructó y marchó hacia una puerta en el fondo de la pintura.

Minerva los alcanzó ante las gárgolas. –Albus, ¿qué es lo que ocurre? ¿hay novedades? –Albus la detuvo con una mano y con un gesto le indicó que hablarían en su despacho. Ella apretó los labios y asintió.

A la contraseña –bastoncito de azúcar– las gárgolas les abrieron paso.

Una vez en privado, Albus se volvió a la elfa en el centro del recinto circular, se la veía muy nerviosa, como la acusada en un juicio. Antes de que pudiera decir nada, Hermione se adelantó, agarró a la criatura y la alzó en alto. –¡DÓNDE ESTÁ? ¡Dónde está Harry? ¡Sé que vos sabés! ¡Qué fue lo que le hizo Malfoy?

Biddy chilló aterrorizada con los ojos abiertos casi tan grandes como los de Ronald. –¡Hermione! –exclamó– ¡Qué estás haciendo?

Hermione se volvió por sobre el hombro hacía él que la miraba sin poder creerlo con expresión frenética. Minerva había quedado boquiabierta y sin palabras, ¡la alumna más sensata de la escuela comportándose como una enajenada!

–Señorita Granger, –dijo Albus con voz suave– si tuviera la amabilidad de bajar a la elfa para que nos brinde la información que nos trae…

Hermione pestañeó un par de veces y pareció recobrar el buen sentido, sonrojándose de vergüenza bajó lentamente a la elfa al suelo; Biddy corrió asustada a refugiarse entre los faldones de la toga del director.

–Yo…err… perdón… –dijo con voz titubeante– No sé que fue lo que me dio…

–Estás muerta de preocupación por Harry, ésa es la razón… –dijo Ron dándole un suave apretón en el hombro, luego alzó la vista hacia Dumbledore– Disculpe, profesor…

–No es preciso que se disculpe, señor Weasley. No perdamos más tiempo. Bien, Biddy… ¿cuál es el mensaje que nos traés de tu amo? ¿dónde están los señores Potter y Malfoy?

–Señor… –comenzó ella insegura– El amo Malfoy y Harry Potter estaban en la fortaleza del Señor Oscuro. En los calabozos, señor. Pero ahora se escaparon, señor.

Se oyó un sollozo de alivio de Hermione y un gran suspiro de Ronald.

–¿Estaban en los calabozos? ¿Los dos prisioneros?

Biddy asintió… luego negó con la cabeza. –El amo Malfoy no era un prisionero, señor. El amo Malfoy estaba asignado como guardián de Harry Potter, señor.

Albus sonrió ampliamente.

–Señor, –gritó Hermione– ¡cómo puede sonreírse así! ¡Eso prueba que Malfoy es uno de ellos! ¡Él capturó a Harry!

–Ah, señorita Granger… ¡él _era_ uno de ellos! –Albus le guiñó un ojo– De no haber sido asignado el señor Malfoy como guardián de Harry, me atrevería a afirmar que Harry estaría todavía en los calabozos.

–Yo… yo… –tartamudeó Hermione pero optó finalmente por cerrar la boca.

–¡Un momento! –saltó Ronald– Si Ud. espera que yo crea que el condenado de Draco Malfoy ayudó a escapar a Harry… ¡debe de estar Ud. chiflado!

–¡Señor Weasley! –interpuso Minerva bruscamente– ¡No sea atreva a hablarle de ese modo al director!

–No, Minerva, está bien… No puedo culparlos por estar enfadados. Pero señor Weasley, –la voz de Dumbledore tomó un tono muy serio– eso es exactamente lo que espero que crean.

–Pero fue Malfoy el que lo secuestró, –protestó Ronald– ¡Le hizo daño! ¡Había sangre de Harry!

–Sí, eso es cierto, pero evidentemente el señor Malfoy le permitió escapar y, según parece, se fueron juntos. Eso nunca hubiera ocurrido si las lealtades del señor Malfoy no hubieran cambiado.

Ronald quedó boquiabierto un instante y luego aulló: –Prefiero creer que Harry se escapó por sus medios y que arrastró a Malfoy con él para que yo pueda hacerlo papilla a golpes cuando vuelvan.

Albus frunció el ceño desaprobador, se volvió hacia Biddy. –Vos estabas allí, ¿tendrías la bondad de iluminarnos?

–El amo Malfoy planeó la huída, señor. Biddy cree que el Señor Oscuro le hizo algo al amo Malfoy, algo que al amo Malfoy no le gustó. El amo Malfoy le pidió ayuda a Biddy. Biddy encontró un pasadizo para escapar y el deslocalizador…

–¿Deslocalizador?

–Sí, señor. –dijo Biddy con tono de preocupación– Verá, señor, Biddy no tiene sólo buenas noticias. Biddy estuvo buscando las pirámides, que son como trasladores, Biddy tenía que traer una aquí a Hogwarts y el amo Malfoy y Harry Potter iban a usar la otra para poder volver a Hogwarts, señor… ¡pero Biddy no encontró las pirámides, señor! Y ahora el amo Malfoy y Harry Potter están en el bosque con el deslocalizador para que el Señor Oscuro no pueda encontrarlos… ¡pero Biddy tampoco puede encontrarlos, señor! Ellos quieren volver, señor… ¡pero es tan lejos! ¡El pobre amo de Biddy está solo y Biddy no puede ayudarlo! –rompió en sollozos y se sonó las narices con la funda.

Fue Hermione la que intervino primero. –¿Qué es lo que significa todo eso, señor?

Dumbledore replicó con tono distante: –El deslocalizador… debe de ser así que el señor Malfoy logró burlar las defensas llevándose a Harry Potter… muy ingenioso… pero con él, me temo que no sea posible poder rastrearlos. Biddy, ¿dónde está la fortaleza de Voldemort?

Biddy se estremeció al oír el nombre. –Está en el norte, señor. Biddy no sabe exactamente, señor. Pero el amo Malfoy sabe, señor. El amo Malfoy viene en esta dirección, señor.

–Bueno… –dijo Albus con un breve suspiro– lamento tener que admitirlo, pero es muy poco lo que puedo hacer. El deslocalizador es la mejor defensa contra Voldemort, lo mejor para ellos es seguir usándolo… pero nosotros tampoco vamos a poder ubicarlos… a no ser que peináramos todo el bosque… Sin embargo, no creo que sea conveniente… Voldemort tienen muchos recursos, podría rastrearnos y eso le facilitaría llegar a los chicos… Parecería –dijo muy lentamente– que el señor Malfoy y Harry deberán arreglárselas por su cuenta.

–Albus, ¿estás seguro de que no hay _nada_ que pueda hacerse? –intervino Minerva– Dos chicos solos en los bosques… incluso si Ya Sabés Quién no los recaptura… podrían perecer igual…

Hermione lanzó un gemido. –Debe de haber alguna forma, señor. Un hechizo, un encantamiento, algún artefacto para rastrearlos… ¡algo! ¡Tenemos que traerlo de vuelta! Voy a ir a la biblioteca ya… estoy segura de que…

–Mucho me temo, señorita Granger que no hay nada. –dijo Albus con un profundo suspiro– El deslocalizador es un artefacto muy efectivo, imposible de burlar, por eso están tan estrechamente controlados por el Ministerio. Y hay muy pocos en Gran Bretaña. Los borra del mapa para cualquier tipo de detección mágica. Tendremos que esperar.

–¡Pero no podemos! –gritó Ronald– ¡No voy a dejar a Harry ahí afuera en los bosques con _Malfoy_… y sólo Merlín sabrá con cuantos otros peligros que pueden acecharlo!

–¿Y qué es lo que harías, Ronald? Por el momento, diría que cualquier intento de rescate pondría en mayor peligro a Harry… y a Draco. –Ronald murmuró algo por lo bajo que el director prefirió ignorar– Creo que lo mejor por ahora es que vuelvan a su Casa, quizá pronto regrese Severus con más novedades, Minerva si…

Hubo un chillido de protesta de la elfa.

–¿Hay algo más, Biddy?

Ella asintió vehemente. Albus le indicó con un gesto que hablara.

–Señor, el amo Malfoy le dio a Biddy otro mensaje importante, señor. Pero Biddy no sabe lo que significa. El amo Malfoy le dijo a Biddy que Biddy debía decirle al profesor Dumbledore que el Señor Oscuro va a usar la poción _Eclipse del alma_ con Harry Potter, señor… y que el Señor Oscuro ya tiene la sangre de Harry Potter, señor.

Albus se puso lívido. –¡Por la barba del gran Merlín!

–Albus… –dijo Minerva adelantándose– ¿eso qué significa?

Albus miró a la profesora y luego a los chicos –no, jóvenes adultos– ¿Qué debería decirles? ¿Qué _podía_ decirles? Tenía que decirles la verdad… era lo que correspondía.

–Supongo… que es mejor empezar por el principio.

Hermione dijo con expresión inquieta: –¿Por qué tengo el presentimiento de que esto es algo que no me va a gustar?

–Posiblemente porque es Ud. una joven muy perceptiva. –les hizo un gesto hacia las sillas– Por favor, tomen asiento, va a ser preferible. Biddy, ¿hay algo más que tengas que decirnos?

–No, eso es todo, profesor Dumbledore, señor. Pero Biddy puede contestar preguntas si el profesor tiene alguna, señor. Biddy quiere hacer todo para ayudar a que su amo Malfoy y Harry Potter puedan volver, señor.

Albus sonrió. –Biddy, sos una elfa excelente. Tu amo debería de estar muy orgulloso de vos. –el rostro de Biddy se iluminó– Más tarde te mandaré llamar. Ahora andá a las cocinas, los elfos te proveerán un atuendo limpio y comida caliente. Nos has prestado un gran servicio. Gracias.

–Es el profesor Dumbledore el que las merece, señor. –hizo una reverencia y desapareció con un _pop_.

–Siempre me pregunto cómo es que pueden hacer eso dentro de la escuela. –comentó Hermione vagamente.

–Se lo explicaré en otra oportunidad, señorita Granger. –dijo Albus solemne, decidido a encarar sin más demora la discusión tan crítica que los ocupaba.

–¿Cuánto fue lo que les contó Harry sobre la noche en la que Voldemort recuperó un cuerpo?

–¿La noche de la tercera prueba, señor? –preguntó Ronald, Albus asintió– Nos contó todo lo que pasó… pero no abundó en detalles… y nosotros sabíamos cuánto lo afectaba hablar de eso… evitamos hacerle demasiadas preguntas.

–Pero presumo que Harry les contó que Voldemort usó su sangre para poder recuperar un cuerpo…

Ronald se estremeció y asintió, Hermione se removió inquieta en su asiento.

–Verán… –comenzó Albus con cierto tono de culpa– nunca le expliqué a Harry las repercusiones que tiene… lo que implica lo que pasó esa noche. En ese momento, pensé que el hecho de que Voldemort hubiera usado la sangre de Harry era algo que nos podía resultar conveniente. No creo que Voldemort se haya dado cuenta de lo peligroso que podía resultarle a él. Y eso era más conveniente aun. Si no sabía que constituía un problema no se iba a poner a buscarle una solución. Pero al parecer, consciente o inconscientemente, ha encontrado la forma de superar el obstáculo que él mismo se había creado.

–Señor… me temo que no entiendo de qué está hablando. –dijo Hermione.

–Paso a explicarme de inmediato, señorita Granger. Verán… al recrear un cuerpo con la sangre de Harry, la vida de Voldemort queda basada en la de Harry. Podríamos decir que los dos comparten una vida, en dos cuerpos, pero es la vida de Harry el sustento de ambos. –Albus no se sorprendió de la mirada espantada de Hermione y la expresión de asco de Ronald.

Prolongó la pausa, lo que venía a continuación era la parte que menos le gustaba. –Lamento mucho tener que expresar lo siguiente, lo dicho antes no implica una salvaguarda de la vida de Harry. Harry puede morir. Pero si muriera, Voldemort perdería su forma corpórea. Volvería a una condición similar a la de hace unos años, antes de que recuperara un cuerpo.

–Espere… –intervino Ronald– ¿Ud. dice que si Harry muere, Voldemort muere también?

–No exactamente, pero en forma incorpórea sus posibilidades de acción se ven muy limitadas.

–¿Y entonces cómo es que Harry está en peligro? –preguntó Hermione– Si es como Ud. dice… ¿por qué Vol…Voldemort iba a querer matarlo?

–¿Él no les contó de la profecía?

–Albus, ¿te parece conveniente decirles? Son sólo chicos… –se interrumpió, las miradas negras fulminantes que le dirigieron los "chicos" la hicieron callar.

–No son chicos, Minerva. Ya no. Mi intención es decirles toda la verdad. Merecen saberla. Yo le había dejado a Harry la decisión de que les contara o no. Ustedes estuvieron esa noche en el Ministerio, saben por tanto de la existencia de la profecía. Pero Harry no les contó lo que decía.

Ambos sacudieron la cabeza.

–Considerando la situación, estimo que lo mejor es que lo sepan. La profecía establece que Harry, identificado a través de su filiación y la fecha de su nacimiento, es la única persona que puede vencer a Voldemort. Cuando Voldemort se enteró de esta profecía hace quince años, intentó matar a Harry. Ya sabemos lo que pasó entonces.

Hermione y Ronald escuchaban atentos, con expresión seria pero contenida.

–Pero la profecía establece algo más, con una formulación muy particular. _Ninguno de los dos puede vivir si el otro sobrevive._ Al principio le otorgué el significado que parecía más lógico, o Harry o Voldemort, uno habría de morir, uno debía matar al otro. Parecía muy simple.

Hermione tosió.

–¿Notó Ud. algo que le llamara la atención, señorita Granger?

Ella asintió.

–Por favor, tenga la bondad de explicarlo, me encantaría oírlo de alguien más.

Hermione se inclinó hacia delante. Habló con la vista clavada en el suelo. –La formulación es absurda. Si ninguno de los dos puede vivir mientras el otro sobreviva, ello implicaría que uno de los dos no tendría que estar vivo en este momento. ¿Puedo presumir que la profecía se hizo efectiva la noche en que Voldemort intentó matarlo y perdió entidad corpórea?

Albus asintió.

Hermione prosiguió. –Desde entonces ha sido uno o el otro. Harry sobrevivió y Voldemort no estaba realmente vivo. La noche en el cementerio Voldemort usó la sangre de Harry… para recuperar un cuerpo, convencido de que con ello volvía a la vida. Pero no es así, comparte la vida de Harry… Harry está vivo, pero Voldemort no… no realmente. O al revés… Voldemort esta vivo y Harry no… ¡lo cual es ridículo porque todos sabemos que Harry estaba bien vivo hasta hace una semana por lo menos!

–Bien expresado, eso sugiere al analizarlo lógicamente. –Albus se puso de pie y empezó a caminar de un lado al otro del despacho, era algo que hacía siempre cuando pensaba.

–Cuando Voldemort regresó el año pasado me di cuenta de que cabía una interpretación alternativa. Esa única vida que comparten desde la noche del cementerio… sólo uno de ellos podría conservarla. Y lo más natural era pensar que sería Harry el que la conservara, dado que la vida que comparten es la de Harry. Y si Voldemort llegara a matarlo, estaría cortando la fuente de su vida, él también moriría. Pero yo sabía también que había una forma de esquivar esto, que para Voldemort se constituye en un serio inconveniente. Si bien es muy improbable, existe la posibilidad de que Voldemort _absorba _la vida de Harry para sí. Parecía algo tan traído de los pelos en su momento que nunca me detuve a considerarlo como algo que pudiera llegar a ocurrir. Hay sólo dos formas de lograrlo y las dos requieren de especialísimas circunstancias.

–¿Dos formas, señor? –preguntó Ronald.

Albus sacudió la cabeza como indicando con ese gesto que la pregunta no era importante. –Voldemort no conoce la profecía completa. Y yo pienso que él no es consciente de esta complicación. Pero incluso sin ser consciente ha elegido una de las formas que le permitirá superar el obstáculo. Es posible que sólo se trate de una coincidencia, pero no por ello dejará de ser muy efectiva si se sale con la suya. La poción _Eclipse del alma_ es parte de un Arte Mágica antiquísima, hace mucho tiempo olvidada por casi todos los magos. Se vale de elementos muy simples: hierbas, fenómenos astronómicos y emociones humanas para crear un efecto increíblemente poderoso. La poción requiere la sangre de la víctima y el eclipse total de luna desencadena la transferencia.

–Transferiría la vida de Harry a Voldemort. –susurró Hermione.

Albus asintió tristemente. –Si tiene éxito, se volverá más poderoso de lo que nunca fue. Si eso ocurre, no sé si existiría forma de detenerlo.

–¡Pero Harry escapó! Voldemort no puede…

–Me temo que sí puede. Como Biddy dijo, Voldemort ya tiene la sangre de Harry. Harry podría no estar en el mismo lugar, pero en tanto el eclipse se produzca por encima de él y de Voldemort… no hay forma de detenerlo.

–¿Hay alguna forma de bloquearlo, un contrahechizo, un antídoto? –preguntó Minerva.

–Si existe… yo lo desconozco. Ésta es una magia que hace mil años ya no se usaba.

–Espere… y si lo lleváramos a otro lugar… –sugirió Hermione.

–Eso _podría_ resultar, señorita Granger, pero para eso tendríamos que tenerlo acá primero.

Albus cerró los ojos tratando de pensar en algo positivo que pudiera ofrecerles pero no se le ocurría nada. Los observó un instante, Minerva estaba muy pálida y estrujaba un pañuelo en una de sus manos; Hermione no lucía mejor, sus facciones estaban deformadas en un rictus doloroso, parecía a punto de llorar. Ronald sin embargo…

–¡Y TODO ESTO ES CULPA DE MALFOY! –saltó de su asiento y empezó a dar grandes y pesados pasos por el despacho, furioso– ¡USTED PERMITIÓ QUE EL MALDITO DRACO MALFOY SECUESTRARA A HARRY BAJO SUS PROPIAS NARICES! –se detuvo junto a una mesita y con un brazo barrió unos libros que estaban encima de ella, los libros salieron disparados volando y espantaron a Fawkes que escapó del despacho trinando protestas. Albus cerró los ojos… una sensación de _déjà vu_ le inundó la mente y el cuerpo…

–Señor Weasley, –lo amonestó Minerva– vuelva a sentarse ya mismo.

–¡NO ME QUIERO SENTAR! ¡HARRY ESTABA ACÁ! ¡ESTABA SEGURO! ¡Y AHORA…! …está… –la voz se le apagó, la rabia era su forma de canalizar el gran dolor que sentía.

–Ronald, puedo asegurarte que vamos a hacer todo lo…

–Sí, si…todo lo que se suponía que tenía que hacer para que no lo secuestraran y no hizo… –con las mandíbulas apretadas marchó hacia la puerta y la abrió.

–¡Ron, por favor! –gritó Hermione– No era la intención del profesor Dumbledore que…

Ron giró y la miró con ojos helados. –De nada van a servir las excusas cuando Harry esté muerto. –salió azotando la puerta detrás de sí.

–Profesor… yo… Ron… tengo que ir con él…

–Por supuesto, señorita Granger… no es conveniente que esté solo en un momento como éste… y Ud. también necesita estar con él…

Ella asintió y fue de inmediato tras él.

Cuando la puerta volvió a cerrarse, Albus retornó a su asiento y se desmoronó. Sentía como si se ahogara. Se sacó las gafas y se frotó los ojos. La profesora McGonagall se le había acercado.

–¿Albus?

–Creo recordar que la profesora Sinistra mencionó que habría un eclipse total de luna el 27 de este mes… faltan dos semanas… Realmente esta vez no sé qué hacer, Minerva… por culpa de mi necedad… sobreestimé mis… y ahora Voldemort puede ganar…

–¡No, Albus! ¡No pienso quedarme sentada viendo cómo te das por vencido!

–¿Quién dijo que me estoy dando por vencido?

Ella lo miró confundida. –Pero no acabás de decir que…

–Dije que no sé qué hacer… no que haya perdido toda esperanza.

–¡Pero algo tenemos que hacer! ¡No podemos dejarlos que se arreglen solos! ¿Y si no pudieran regresar a tiempo? Si no están acá ni siquiera podemos _tratar_ de ayudarlos.

–Es cierto. Pero tanto Harry como Draco Malfoy son mucho más capaces de lo que pensamos… si es que pudieron escaparse de Voldemort…

–Pero vos dijiste claramente lo poderosa que es esta poción… ¿qué podrían hacer dos chicos en contra de eso?

–El señor Malfoy tiene gran pericia en Pociones.

–No estamos hablando de una poción de las que se ven en las clases regulares…

–No, nunca dije que así fuera. –de pronto Albus experimentó una extraña sensación de calma– Lo que sí dije es que la poción fue creada usando componentes muy simples. Harry es un mago poderoso, a pesar de lo joven que es… y Draco también puede ser notable cuando se aplica con decisión.

–Creí que habías dicho que no existía un antídoto…

–No uno que se conozca, Minerva. Sin embargo, en el Arte Antigua era frecuente crear antídotos invirtiendo tan sólo uno de los elementos. Generalmente el elemento más poderoso.

–Y estoy segura de que ahora me vas a revelar cuál es el elemento más poderoso en este caso…

Albus asintió. –Odio. Puro… primigenio odio es lo que arranca la vida de la víctima.

Con una voz muy suave, casi inaudible, ella preguntó: –¿Entonces la clave para crear un contrahechizo sería…?

–Amor, Minerva. –volvió a calzarse las gafas y repitió: –Amor.

oOo

**Nota del traductor**

Es probable que a ustedes no se les haya pasado por alto la discrepancia que se hace notoria en el interludio. El deber de Pociones de Harry. Draco se lo había mostrado a Harry en el capítulo 2, ya en los calabozos de la Mansión Malfoy. Sin embargo, Snape lo encuentra en Hogwarts. La inconsistencia está en el original. En realidad, según se verá más adelante, lo que encontró Snape es el mapa de los Merodeadores. Lo dejo tal cual porque no reviste mayor importancia.


	9. Perseguidos

**Eclipse**

**Capítulo 9 – Perseguidos**

_Lentamente, Harry fue despertando de un sueño muy extraño. Voldemort lo estaba persiguiendo pero en lugar de lanzarle maldiciones, le arrojaba rocas y encantaba ramas para hacerlo tropezar. La cicatriz le ardía espantosamente y no podía ver bien. Finalmente una rama lo había golpeado violentamente en la rodilla y lo había hecho perder pie._

_Podía oír a Voldemort riendo triunfante mientras caía, pero nunca llegó a caer del todo, porque Draco lo sostuvo y lo aferró estrechamente. El abrazo de Draco lo envolvió dándole seguridad, confortándolo. Harry sintió que las fuerzas le volvían, provenían de Draco, pero fue entonces que Voldemort gritó furioso y la cicatriz se le encendió lancinante._

_Vio que Voldemort estiraba hacia él una mano esquelética y que agarraba un objeto, que no alcanzó a distinguir, que flotaba entre ellos. Sintió como si le arrancaran el corazón del pecho, como si la mano de Voldemort le hubiera provocado una brecha en la caja torácica. El dolor era asfixiante, no podía respirar, mucho menos gritar. Y entonces las manos de Draco se plegaron presionando sobre el pecho de Harry y el dolor calmó. Harry se desplomó en los brazos de Draco, aturdido._

_Por encima de los aullidos rabiosos de Voldemort, se alzó resonante la voz de Draco. –¡No vas a poder llevártelo! ¡Soy más fuerte y no voy a soltarlo! ¿Me oís? ¡No voy a dejar que te lo lleves! ¡Aguantá, Harry! Harry…_

–¿Harry? Shh… Por lo que más quieras… no te muevas…

Una voz le susurraba al oído, estaba desorientado y lo invadió una ola de pánico. Abrió los ojos pero sólo vio sombras. Era todavía de noche. Estaba tendido en el suelo del bosque… ya más despierto, terminó de ubicarse por completo.

Un cuerpo cálido estaba sorprendentemente próximo al suyo. –¿Malfoy?

–¡Shh…!

Harry percibió una presión en el pecho, sobresaltado se dio cuenta de que Draco lo estaba abrazando. Estuvo a punto de preguntar qué estaba pasando, pero notó que los dos estaban bajo el manto de invisibilidad y se contuvo.

–No te muevas y no hables, Potter, pero mirá hacia arriba.

Harry entendió que no se trataba de una broma y elevó los ojos hacia el follaje por encima. Lo que se veía de cielo era apenas más claro que la oscuridad total, pero aparte de eso, no había ninguna otra cosa que ver. Estaba por pedir una explicación cuando vio una luz relampaguear en lo alto, como el haz de un reflector.

–Son patrullas voladoras. –susurró Draco nervioso– Debería haberlo anticipado. Patrullan por el aire hasta que aclare… después van a tratar de rastrearnos a pie.

Harry tuvo un pensamiento descorazonador. –No tomamos ninguna precaución cuando nos escapamos y nos internamos en el bosque… hasta un ciego podría rastrearnos.

Draco asintió. –Yo también lo pensé. Pero les debe haber tomado un cierto tiempo ubicar el lugar por donde nos escabullimos, a Biddy le tomó dos días encontrar ese pasadizo, y dudo que Voldemort conozca bien los subsuelos y la red de corredores y túneles… eso nos dio un poco de ventaja.

–Espero que tengas razón, pero… err… ¿Malfoy?

–Mmm…

–¿Podrías sacarme la mano del pecho?

Draco la retiró de inmediato. –Eh… perdón. –sonó muy avergonzado y cambió de tema– Tenemos que ponernos en marcha de nuevo, Potter. Con mucho cuidado. Y tratando de no dejar rastros.

Harry pensó un momento. –Eso no me parece mal, Malfoy, pero no creo que resulte.

–¿Por qué no?

–Perros… para olfatearnos. Voldemort va a usar perros para rastrearnos.

–¿Olfatearnos? –repitió como si no pudiera creerlo– ¿De qué estás hablando?

–No me digas que los magos no usan perros de caza… sabuesos… perdigueros… para olfatear la presa.

–Tenemos crups… y algunos magos tienen perros muggles… pero, ¿a quién se le ocurriría usarlos para un propósito como ése pudiendo mucho más efectivamente rastrear con mag… ¡mierda! –la voz de Draco se tornó temblorosa– Pero… yo nunca había oído que se usaran los perros para eso… ¿por qué iba Ya Sabés Quién a…?

–Quizá vos nunca hayas oído de perros de caza, pero te aseguro que Voldemort sí, fue criado por muggles.

Por un largo momento Draco permaneció en silencio, luego preguntó en voz baja: –¿Qué?

–Voldemort fue criado por… … seguro que ya lo sabías…

–¿Sabía qué?

Otro haz de luz inundó el área. A pesar de estar cubierto con el manto, Harry agachó la cabeza contra el suelo y se tapó la cara con el brazo. Draco volvió a abrazarlo como protegiéndolo. Quedaron inmóviles así, Harry solo sentía el latir de su corazón. La luz finalmente pasó y Harry soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo todo el tiempo.

Y notó… –Err… Malfoy… la manita… ¿otra vez?

–Está bien… perdón.

Harry se volvió hacia Draco, en las sombras apenas si distinguía la silueta. Quizá se tratara de su imaginación, pero tenía la impresión de que estaba temblando.

–¿Qué estabas diciendo, Harry? Sobre Ya Sabés Quién… –preguntó Draco con voz suave.

Harry sacudió la cabeza. –Malfoy… realmente vamos a tener que hablar largo… pero más tarde. Ahora tenemos que movernos.

–Pero… ¡y los perros?

–¡Tenemos que movernos! –repitió Harry con firmeza– Y tenemos que encontrar un río.

–¿Un río? –Draco sonaba terriblemente confundido.

–Los perros no pueden olfatear en el agua. –Harry no pudo evitar una media sonrisa– Dios, Malfoy, ocasionalmente demostrás tal falta de sentido común… es asombroso que hayas sobrevivido hasta ahora.

–¡Callate, Potter! ¿Cómo hacemos para encontrar un río?

Harry sonrió más ampliamente. –¿No te acordás? ¿La clase de Encantamientos en tercer año? ¿Usar la varita como la de un rabdomante?

–¡Callate, Potter!

Harry soltó una risa corta. –Entonces… ¿nos desplazamos debajo del manto o nos arriesgamos rogando que no nos vean?

Draco suspiró profundamente. –Movernos en la oscuridad ya va a ser difícil, con el manto vamos a estar tropezándonos todo el tiempo. Y tenés razón debemos ponernos en marcha.

–Cierto. –dijo Harry– Lo que significa que vamos a necesitar camuflaje.

–¿Alguna otra idea brillante? –acotó Draco sarcástico.

–Bueno… –dijo Harry sentándose lentamente para no quedar expuesto fuera del manto. En realidad no se le ocurría nada. Había visto algunas de las películas de aventuras de Dudley, sabía que cuando alguien trataba de ocultarse en los bosques, necesitaba camuflaje. Giró la cabeza mirando alrededor nervioso, sólo vio la silueta de Malfoy que lo observaba.

–¡Ojalá supiera algún encantamiento de mimetismo! –dijo Harry golpeando con frustración con un puño contra el suelo. Enterró los dedos en la hojarasca y sintió la tierra blanda y húmeda debajo. Sonrió. –¡Esperá, tengo una idea!

Torció los labios sonriendo maliciosamente y levantó un puñado de tierra. –Malfoy, desde tercer año había estado deseando poder hacer esto otra vez.

–Te odio, Potter. Te odio con la pasión de diez soles ardientes.

–Es Ud. quien las merece, Malfoy. –susurró jocoso Harry en respuesta.

En realidad, Harry tenía la cara tan cubierta de barro como Malfoy, o quizá más. Así y todo, bien había valido el sacrificio. Camuflaje y sigilo aparte, Harry se había regodeado cada segundo untándole barro a Draco en el pelo y en la cara, en tanto Draco gimoteaba deplorablemente. El manto de invisibilidad y la capa de Draco habían sido reducidos de tamaño y guardados en la mochila para facilitar los desplazamientos. Luego habían usado un rápido encantamiento para cambiar el color de las ropas a negro y se habían puesto en camino. Harry abría la marcha, iba usando su varita como la de un rabdomante.

–Ésta me la vas a pagar, Potter.

–Por supuesto, Malfoy.

No lo molestaban las amenazas inconsecuentes de Draco. Se daba cuenta de lo nervioso que estaba y si quejarse lo hacía sentirse más cómodo, era mejor que así lo hiciera, pensaba Harry. Aguantar a un Draco asustado no era algo que lo sedujera, un Draco discutidor y beligerante, en cambio, era terreno más que conocido. Eso sí lo podía manejar.

A medida que se desplazaban, la grisácea luz de la mañana llegó trayendo una bruma baja. Envolvió al bosque en una calma extraña como un sudario, una calma sobrenatural que amortiguaba los pasos de los chicos y el crujir de las hojas. La conversación había cesado, ambos estaban atentos a cualquier señal de persecución. Un haz de luz les había pasado por encima en un momento, se habían zambullido rápidamente entre los arbustos, al parecer la maniobra había dado resultado puesto que no hubo indicación de los hubieran visto.

Finalmente el sonido de una corriente de agua se dejó oír a través de la bruma y poco después llegaron a la orilla de un río poco profundo y de curso rápido.

–Bueno… ésta sí que es buena.

–¿De qué hablás?

–¿Y ahora qué dirección tomamos, ¡oh Gryffindor!, sagaz como el que más?

–Río abajo. –dijo Harry sin vacilar.

Draco cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho. –¿Y cómo podés estar tan seguro?

–Porque el río brotaba en la cueva bajo la fortaleza y toda corriente se aleja de la fuente. –declaró Harry confiadamente.

Draco reflexionó unos segundos antes de interponer desafiante: –¿Y cómo podés estar tan seguro de que se trata del mismo río? Es un valle extenso, Potter. ¿Y acaso sabés en qué dirección estuvimos viajando?

Esta vez Harry no pudo darle una respuesta expeditiva. Lo más probable era que se tratara del mismo río, pero no sabían con certeza en qué dirección estaban moviéndose.

Una sonrisa le extendió los labios y depositó la varita sobre la palma de su mano abierta. –_¡Orientame!_

La punta de la varita giró y osciló unos segundos en el entorno de un punto hasta que se detuvo por completo.

–Ése es el norte. –indicó con un gesto– Salimos del castillo en dirección oeste. –otro gesto– ¿Y vos habías dicho que Hogwarts estaba en qué dirección?

Draco lo miró, sacudió levemente la cabeza y señaló el sur.

–Bien. Lo que significa que debemos marchar hacia el sudoeste alejándonos del castillo. Esto es, río abajo. Yo tenía razón desde el principio.

Draco revoleó los ojos fastidiado por la tapa que le había puesto. –¿Y dónde fue que aprendiste este truco de salón?

–Cuarto año. El torneo de los Tres Magos. Tercera prueba.

–Encantador. –gruñó Draco– Loor al héroe conquistador.

Harry lo ignoró olímpicamente. –Y a propósito, ¿cómo es que sabías en qué dirección está Hogwarts?

La expresión de Draco cambió de inmediato y se mordió el labio inferior. Se llevó la mano a la garganta, Harry vio que tenía la marca de una herida reciente que no había notado hasta ese instante. –Porque… porque… Ya Sabés Quién me lo dijo… cuando habló conmigo.

–Oh… –dijo Harry titubeante. Hubo unos segundos de pausa incómoda. Harry hizo una nota mental para preguntarle más tarde qué era lo que había pasado en la oportunidad de la reunión a solas con Voldemort. Debía de haber sido espantoso. Finalmente quebró el silencio: –Tenemos que retomar la marcha.

–Cierto. –susurró Draco.

Harry volvió a guiar, caminaban por la parte poco profunda cerca de la orilla, de ese modo también aprovechaban la hilera de árboles que en parte ayudaban a ocultarlos. La luz grisácea que se filtraba a través de la neblina fue cobrando mayor intensidad. Continuaron en relativo silencio, Harry iba con el oído atento alerta a cualquier ruido que pudiera indicar peligro. Caminaba con cuidado por el fondo irregular del río tratando de mantener la mayor estabilidad posible. Se sentía todavía muy cansado pero muchísimo mejor si lo comparaba con el día anterior. La adrenalina y la esperanza constituían una poderosa combinación.

Podía sentir los ojos de Draco clavados en su cuello, atento a cada uno de sus pasos, como si quisiera asegurarse de que no fuera a tropezar. La idea de que alguien lo tratara como si fuera algo frágil no le resultaba precisamente agradable, particularmente si ese alguien era Draco Malfoy. Pero en lo hondo se sentía agradecido de tener a alguien que lo cuidara en circunstancias como ésa. Le daba seguridad, aunque nunca se avendría a admitirlo.

–A propósito, Potter, –dijo Draco de improviso– todavía me debés ese encantamiento para calentar los pies, si es que existe tal cosa. Tengo los pies helados.

Harry sonrió con una comisura.

–No puedo creer que me hayas hecho darle a Biddy una media de mi único par. Las medias son importantes. Te protegen de que se te congelen los pies. Como los míos ahora.

Lo decía tan convencido, Harry soltó una carcajada. –Malfoy, a menos que tus medias sean a prueba de agua, de poco te servirían así fueran dos. Yo tengo lo pies totalmente mojados y también fríos.

–Pero una vez que tuviera los pies secos, servirían para calentármelos. Si tuviera el par completo. Que no es el caso.

Si Harry no hubiera sabido que Draco se estaba quejando para mantenerlo distraído de la gravedad de la situación, se hubiera sentido irritado. Pero tenía que admitir que oír a Draco rezongando, por lo que fuera, le resultaba divertido. Así que le siguió la corriente.

–Bueno, Malfoy, podrías haberle dado los calzoncillos. Pero seguramente ahora te estarías quejando de las corrientes de aire.

–Me juego a que te encantaría verme los calzoncillos, Potter.

Harry dejó oír una risita. –Me enteré de que algunos Hufflepuffs te los habían visto, en una clase de Transfiguración en cuarto año. Verdes con corazoncitos rosados, ¿no?

–Si serás… hijo de puta. –siempre en tren de chacota.

–Me la puedo imaginar a Biddy… le quedarían demasiado grandes para usarlos como se debe… y tengo entendido que los elfos suelen tener ciertos fetichismos extraños cuando de ropas se trata. Me la puedo imaginar con los calzoncillos puestos en la cabeza con las orejas asomando a través de los agujeros de las piernas.

–No hacía falta que describieras una imagen así, Potter. –el tono de Draco había sonado asqueado.

–Parece que ella te adora, Draco– lo azuzó Harry– La forma en que se te prendió de la pierna. Diría que finalmente te conseguiste una novia.

–¡Potter! –gritó Draco exasperado.

Harry se detuvo y giró, las mejillas de Draco estaban furiosamente encendidas. Harry ladeó la cabeza a un costado como considerando el cuadro. –Bueno, al menos Biddy es un poco más linda que Pansy Parkinson.

La mirada enojada de Draco se suavizó con una de sus típicas comisuras en alto. –No deja de ser cierto. –bajó la vista a sus pantalones, que estaban empapados hasta las rodillas– Potter, más te vale que tengas razón en esto de que es necesario caminar por el río… si resulta que me obligás a hacerlo por nada, te juro que…

Harry lo hizo callar y detenerse de golpe llevándose un dedo a los labios. –Shhh…

Al principio Harry pensó que podía haber sido su imaginación, pero entonces lo oyó una vez más. Su voz sonó con una nota de pánico cuando maldijo en voz alta: –¡Mierda!

Miró frenético alrededor para ubicar un lugar donde esconderse. Avistó uno. Agarró a un muy sorprendido Draco del brazo y lo arrastró corriendo unos 30 metros río arriba. Allí, un gran árbol sobresalía de la orilla y debajo de él se había formado una oquedad barrosa relativamente amplia. Entretanto el sonido del ladrido de los perros había ido aumentando de intensidad, se estaban acercando.

Draco miró nervioso río arriba y luego el escondite en el que Potter pretendía hacerlo entrar. –Yo no me voy a meter ahí, puede haber arañas… o serpientes o…

Harry no lo dejó terminar, agarró a Draco por los hombros y con fuerza y un movimiento diestro lo empujó dentro. –Metete lo más adentro que puedas. –lo urgió Harry sin dejar de empujar– Después de Aragog, alguna que otra arañita ¿qué tan mala puede ser? Y una serpiente podría ser una buena oportunidad para una charla agradable.

–¿Aragog?

–No creo que sea algo que te gustaría que te cuente.

–¡Muy tranquilizador, Potter! –dijo Draco tratando de recular.

–¡No! –dijo Harry– ¡De este lado! –la cavidad se ampliaba hacia un costado y hacia arriba y formaba una especie de repisa sobre la que podían apelotonarse juntos sacando los pies del agua. –¡Date prisa que se acercan!

Draco estaba a punto de protestar otra vez, pero en ese instante se volvieron a oír los ladridos, se encajó de inmediato junto a Harry.

Harry trató de apretarse lo más que pudo hacia atrás, tratando de no hacer caso del barro que se desprendía adhiriéndosele a la ropa, del desbocado palpitar de su corazón y de la muy íntima proximidad de Draco. A través de brechas entre las raíces podía observar partes del río y trechos de la orilla opuesta. Inclinando un poco la cabeza pudo fijar los ojos en la brecha más grande, los ladridos se oían muy cerca. Finalmente tres grandes perros ingresaron chapoteando en su campo visual, seguidos de dos magos. Draco se sacudió.

–¡Por la barba de Merlín! Tenías razón. –dijo Draco con voz apenas audible.

–No hagas ruido. –susurró tratando de poner un tono que inspirara confianza, justo en ese instante los perros se pararon a unos treinta metros río abajo y se pusieron a olfatear el aire, hocicos en alto. Era más o menos el mismo lugar hasta el que Harry y Draco habían avanzado unos minutos antes. Los magos también se detuvieron.

–Las malditas bestias parecen creer que encontraron algo. –dijo uno de ellos, un hombre alto de hombros muy anchos. Harry no podía verle la cara pero había algo en la figura que le resultaba conocido.

–Eso es más que obvio, Goyle. –respondió una voz que reconoció de inmediato.

Draco se apretó contra Harry, temblando violentamente y soltó un susurrado chillidito: –Padre…

Harry le tapó la boca con la mano. –¡Silencio! –siseó, en ese momento captó un vistazo de los cabellos rubios de Lucius.

–Estos animales son inútiles. El por qué el Señor Oscuro optó por utilizar bestias muggles escapa a mi comprensión.

–Bueno, Malfoy, no tendríamos este problema si no fuera por el traidor de tu hijo.

–¡A VOS!, –vociferó Lucius– mejor te convendría sofrenar la lengua. AHORA SEGUÍ BUSCANDO.

Lucius salió del campo visual, Harry le echó una mirada furtiva a Draco. Tenía los ojos desorbitados de espanto, Harry se mordió el labio y le miró el rostro con expresión comprensiva, pero no podía permitir que, en pánico, los delatara. –¿Te vas a quedar callado?

Draco asintió lentamente, Harry le soltó la boca y volvió su atención al río. Goyle y los perros habían seguido río abajo explorando, pero Lucius había vuelto sobre sus pasos y se detuvo a plena vista en medio de la corriente, el agua le llegaba hasta las rodillas pero sus vestiduras no parecían estar mojadas. Giró lentamente en su posición con las manos descansando en las caderas, como si fuera el dueño del río.

Cuando los ojos de Lucius pasaron por el lugar donde se escondían, Draco apretó con fuerza el brazo de Harry, los dedos se le clavaron convulsivos y dolorosos, Harry apretó los dientes para no gritar, aunque el apretón le dolía terriblemente.

_Una distracción_, pensó, _necesito crear una distracción._

Sacó la varita del bolsillo, se encomendó a cualquier deidad que estuviese de guardia y apuntó hacia una roca de la otra orilla próxima a la posición de los perros.

–_¡Cunniculus verto!_

La roca se transformó en un gran conejo blanco. Apenas el conejo avistó a los perros, dio media vuelta y salió disparado saltando hacia el bosque. Los perros se olvidaron de la tarea que los ocupaba y corriendo y aullando fueron en su persecución.

Lucius giró y gritó: –¡Goyle, encontraron el rastro! ¡Sigámoslos!

Unos segundos después el río estaba desierto otra vez y Harry se acordó de que tenía que respirar. Draco le seguía estrujando el brazo con más fuerza que antes, si cabe.

–¿Malfoy?

Draco no respondió ni dejó de atenazarle el brazo.

–Draco, ¿qué te pasa?

–¡Qué? –Draco giró la cabeza de golpe como si hubiera recibido una cachetada y lo miró como si lo viera por primera vez. –¿Harry?

–Err… ¿podrías soltarme el brazo?

–Oh… –lo soltó de inmediato y sus ojos derivaron y se fijaron en el lugar donde había estado su padre unos segundos antes– …perdón.

Harry se lo frotó para reactivar la circulación. –No es nada… pero en serio… ¿qué te pasa? …parecés un poco…

–Nada… estoy bien, Potter –replicó como saliendo de un trance– Estoy perfectamente bien.

–Pero tu papá…

–¡DIJE QUE ESTOY BIEN!

Harry se echó un poco hacia atrás por la vehemencia de la respuesta, pero no agregó nada más. Si Draco prefería recurrir a la negación emocional para controlar el pánico, le parecía bien por el momento. Volvió a dirigir la vista hacia el río buscando alguna señal de que la partida de búsqueda pudiera estar de regreso.

–¿Cómo… cómo se te ocurrió hacer eso? –preguntó Draco.

Harry lo miró con el rabillo del ojo. Draco había cruzado los brazos estrechamente alrededor de su cuerpo, se mordía el labio y respiraba con jadeos. Era natural que estuviera tan convulsionado, consideró Harry.

–En realidad, –dijo Harry con tono distraído– Una vez vi una película muggle sobre unos criminales que se escapaban y avanzaban por el río para despistar a los perros.

Draco giró la cabeza y lo miró con el ceño fruncido. –¿Una qué? ¡No, tarado! ¡El conejo! No es que no te esté supremamente agradecido pero… ¡un conejo? –ya sonaba mucho más parecido al Draco de siempre– ¿A quién se le ocurriría aprender una transfiguración como ésa?

Harry se sonrojó un poco. –Err… yo quería aprender a sacar un conejo de una galera.

Draco lo miró incluso más confundido. –Potter… vos sí que sos raro… ¿y por qué querías aprender eso?

Harry cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y respondió defensivo: –Es un truco clásico de magia muggle y yo… ¡oh bueno, no importa! …pero dio resultado, ¿no?

Draco gruñó. –Sí, Potter, un perfecto resultado… señor gran genio de la Transfiguración… ahora transfigurame algo en una media.

Harry alzó una ceja, _extraño momento para pensar en algo así_, se dijo. –¿Todavía seguís jodiendo con lo de la media?

–Potter… –dijo con tono petulante y alzando la punta de la nariz. El tremendo contraste entre su expresión aristocrática y lo sucia de barro que tenía la cara le arrancó a Harry una risa, que Draco fingió no haber notado– he sacrificado una prenda de vestir a favor del bienestar de un elfo doméstico y del tuyo. Tengo los dedos de los pies fríos y estoy seguro de que también tengo una ampolla… sí, pienso seguir jodiendo con lo de la puñetera media.

Harry suspiró y apretó los labios. Si una media servía para calmarlo, estaba dispuesto a hacerle el favor. –De acuerdo, ¿querés una media?

–Así es.

–Muy bien. –estiró la mano y agarró una babosa que estaba deslizándose por el hombro de Draco– _¡Tibiale verto!_

Con un _pop_, la babosa se transformó en una media con estampado escocés escarlata y oro, se la entregó a Draco con una risita– Perdón si está un poco pegajosa.

Draco miró la media y luego volvió la cara hacia el hombro de donde había provenido la babosa– Potter, esto es asqueroso.

–Es de lana y muy abrigada. Si querés puedo usar la babosa que tenés en el pelo para completarte el par.

Draco explotó en pánico y empezó a sacudirse frenéticamente el cabello. –¡Sacámela, sacámela!

Harry se protegió la cara para que las manos no fueran a golpearlo accidentalmente. –Era una broma.

Draco pasó de sacudirse el pelo a sacudir a Harry. –¡Si serás guacho…!

Harry rió. –Por supuesto, ¿querés la media o no?

Draco miró la media. –Roja… ¡malditos Gryffindors! –gruñó, pero se guardó la media en un bolsillo –Y ahora… ¿sería posible que saliéramos de acá?

Harry hizo un gesto gracioso con la mano en dirección al río. –Las damas primero…

–¡Guacho! –masculló Draco por lo bajo, pero se apresuró a salir.

Harry rió por lo bajo y también salió del escondite. Se sentía contento, Draco parecía haberse olvidado del pánico, habían evadido la captura, había salido el sol y el aire se tornaba más templado. _Quizá_, pensó Harry, _esto no va a resultar tan mal como parecía al principio._

Ocurrió todo tan rápido que no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Draco recibió un puñetazo por la espalda a la altura del cuello, el golpe lo hizo caer al agua hacia delante. Harry gritó y quiso lanzarse hacia él pero le acertó un _¡Incarcerus!_ y cayó también, amarrado y amordazado.

La fuerza de la corriente le llenaba la nariz y los oídos de agua, sentía que se ahogaba. Alguien lo agarró de la remera y lo levantó sacándolo del agua. Lo arrastró hasta la orilla y lo empujó haciéndolo caer al suelo. Unos segundos después Draco cayó a su lado.

–Bien, vean lo que tenemos acá.

Harry miró de costado, una cara enorme montada sobre hombros amplísimos lo miraba maliciosa, casi no se distinguía el cuello. Por un segundo Harry pensó con horror que había sido capturado por Tío Vernon, pero comprendió enseguida que no era así, se trataba de un mortífago.

–Vas a ser un premio maravilloso para el Señor Oscuro –aulló con satisfacción– ¿Creíste que podías escapártele? Media sangre mugriento… ¡anormal!

Harry forcejeó con las sogas intentando alcanzar la varita que tenía en el bolsillo. Lo iba inundado el pánico. Las cuerdas parecían apretarse más cuanto más forcejeaba.

El hombretón le gruñó riendo: –Adelante, Potter, forcejeá nomás. Todavía no nace el hombre que se pueda liberar de uno de mis hechizos de ataduras. ¿Te creés que un mocoso como vos tiene la mínima posibilidad? El Señor Oscuro nos dará una muy buena recompensa por esto. ¿No, Wormtail?

Todo el pánico de Harry se trocó de golpe en furia. ¡WORMTAIL!

–Sí, Crabbe. –respondió sin mucho entusiasmo una voz que había venido desde la izquierda.

Harry trató de girar la cabeza en esa dirección pero fue entonces que recibió en las costillas un violento puntapié de Crabbe. El dolor fue terrible, apretó la mordaza con los dientes.

–No le hagas daño, –dijo Wormtail con voz débil y temblorosa– el Señor Oscuro lo quiere ileso.

–De todas formas va a terminar matándolo. –dijo Crabbe pero concedió con un gruñido.

Harry oyó un gemido y una tos a su lado. Crabbe volvió a sonreír malicioso y caminó hasta Draco. Harry giró la cabeza, Draco yacía boca abajo a un metro y medio de él, estaba empezando a reaccionar. Tenía una herida en la sien que le sangraba.

Crabbe se le paró al lado mirándolo con gesto desdeñoso y lo hizo girar con una patada. Draco aulló de dolor y sufrió un ataque de tos. Crabbe proyectó con desprecio el labio inferior. –Hmff… sucio perro traidor…de éste el Señor Oscuro no dijo nada de que hubiera que llevárselo ileso, ¿no es cierto? –Crabbe le dio otra violenta patada en el flanco, Draco volvió a gritar y rodó alejándose de Crabbe, había quedado de cara a Harry pero tenía los ojos apretadamente cerrados. La sangre le corría por la cara sucia de barro. Crabbe lo apuntó con la varita y lo hizo rodar de vuelta hasta sus pies.

–Esto te va a enseñar a no traicionar al Señor Oscuro. –nueva patada y otro grito de Draco– Deplorable. Y pensar que Lucius alardeaba de lo alto que llegaría su hijo. ¡Traidor a la sangre! –lo pateó una vez más, Draco dejó oír sólo un gemido. Harry no podía sino observar impotente.

–Crabbe, creo que lo mejor es que los llevemos ya. –dijo la voz nerviosa de Wormtail– No conviene que tengamos al Señor Oscuro esperando.

Harry giró la cabeza y distinguió por vez primera a Wormtail, estaba estrujándose las manos y se mordía el labio inferior. Bajó los ojos y su mirada se cruzó con la mirada de odio de Harry, se puso lívido, se estremeció y apartó la vista. La rabia de Harry se multiplicó, no sólo por la presencia del hombre al que odiaba casi tanto como a Voldemort, sino también por la cobardía que demostraba. ¡Ay si tuviera una sola oportunidad…cómo lo atacaría!

–Aturdámoslos y llevémoslos, Crabbe. –tartamudeó.

–Un minuto más o menos no va a establecer diferencia. –protestó Crabbe– Vos más que nadie deberías estar feliz de poder torturar a esta alimaña. El muy hijo de puta quería sacarte el lugar junto al Señor Oscuro.

–Pero ya no… ya lo capturamos… volvamos.

–Todavía no. Este niñito mimado es de los que creen que pueden entrar atropellando y desplazar a mortífagos con todas las letras. Hay que enseñarle su lugar. Allá vos si no querés pero yo no voy a desaprovechar la ocasión. _¡Crucio!_

Los gritos de Draco rasgaron el aire, rodó boca abajo y clavó las uñas en tierra.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron al máximo. Si ser torturado era la cosa más horrible del mundo, oír los gritos de alguien víctima de la tortura era casi igual de terrible. Se contorsionó sobre el suelo tratando desesperadamente de llegar hasta Draco aunque sabía muy bien que nada podía hacer para ayudarlo. Crabbe aullaba con maligno deleite pero toda la atención de Harry estaba concentrada en Draco, Draco retorciéndose, dando alaridos de dolor, sangrando y fuera de su alcance.

Pero segundos después un grito hendió el aire por encima de todo: –_¡STUPEFY!_

Harry se estremeció y se preparó para recibir el hechizo, pero nunca lo alcanzó. Los gritos de Draco cesaron y fueron reemplazados por jadeos. Muy sorprendido por el cambio repentino en los eventos, Harry trató de girar pero una mano lo detuvo tomándolo del brazo. Wormtail se inclinó sobre él.

–Quedate quieto.

Sintió que le aflojaba la mordaza para sacársela. Tuvo que controlarse al máximo para no insultarlo de arriba abajo. Aunque lo estuviera desatando… seguía siendo Wormtail.

Wormtail le cortó las ataduras liberándole los tobillos y luego pasó a las cuerdas de las muñecas, Harry se preparó para atacar, cuando la última atadura fue cortada saltó en pie de inmediato, la varita apuntando directo al corazón de Wormtail.

Wormtail no hizo movimiento alguno para defenderse, su varita no estaba a la vista y se estrujaba las manos como si no supiera qué hacer con ellas. Ni combativo, ni defensivo, más parecía que podía ensuciarse encima en cualquier instante.

Harry titubeó, más que sorprendido por la actitud de Wormtail, pero volvió a recordar de quién se trataba y su resolución ganó fuerza. Entrecerró los ojos y habló con tono grave y con una arista amenazadora.

–Dame una buena razón para que no termine el trabajo que dejé inconcluso hace dos años.

Wormtail pareció encogerse dentro de sus vestiduras y los hombros se le desplomaron resignados. –Adelante, Potter. –dijo con un hilo de voz– de una forma u otra es sólo cuestión de tiempo, pronto voy a estar muerto.

Harry bajó apenas la varita. –¿Qué es lo que querés decir?

Wormtail frunció apenas la nariz, parecía exasperado. –¿Sos un poco tardo, Potter? Te estoy dejando escapar. ¿Cuál es la parte que no entendés?

La varita vaciló un segundo pero de inmediato se concentró otra vez en el blanco. –Vos sos un asesino traidor. ¿Por qué tendría que creerte?

Esta vez Wormtail no pudo evitarlo y revoleó los ojos. –Aparte de que desmayé a Crabbe y de que te liberé de las ataduras… ninguna otra razón.

Harry lo miró confundido, apretó los dientes y se le aproximó un paso, siempre apuntándolo. Quiso que sus siguientes palabras sonaran cargadas de furia pero un tono de cierta perplejidad se le coló en la voz contra su voluntad. –Es por tu causa que mis padres están muertos y que Voldemort regresó. Sos un cobarde y un traidor. Merecés morir.

Wormtail miró la varita nervioso y sacudió la cabeza. –Chaval, merezco mucho peor que eso y sin importar lo que vos hagas ahora, no voy a escapar a mi destino. Me rindo. No puedo seguir viviendo así, y es mejor morir por tu mano que por la del Señor Oscuro.

Era indudable que hablaba en serio, Harry empezó a bajar la varita. –Entonces… ¿por qué?

Wormtail frunció el ceño. –¿Realmente no lo sabés?

–¿Saber qué?

–Una deuda de vida de un mago. Es lo que te debo, Potter. Estoy pagándotela.

Harry soltó una risa corta y desdeñosa. –Vendiste a mis padres. Me vendiste a mí una vez. ¿Cuál es la razón de una "deuda de honor" que te ate ahora? –dio otro paso acercándose a Wormtail y volvió a levantar la varita, Wormtail retrocedió.

–No es por honor, Potter. Si sólo se tratara de honor, tendrías razón, no lo haría, no podría hacerlo. Pero no entendés… tengo que hacerlo… no tengo alternativa… existe un vínculo entre vos y yo.

Harry frunció la nariz con asco. –No quiero tener nada que ver con vos. Y este "vínculo" no te impidió atarme a la tumba y arrancarme la sangre para traer de regreso a tu amo. –Harry avanzó otro paso, la sangre le ardía de furia; Wormtail reculó una vez más y terminó cayendo de rodillas en tierra, temblando lastimosamente.

–El Señor Oscuro prometió exonerarme de la deuda, Potter. ¡Yo le creí… pero es una falsedad! Nada puede anular una deuda de vida. Una deuda mágica de vida. ¡No podés imaginarte cómo me tortura, es un tormento constante! Ahora… ¡escapate!... no pierdas más tiempo.

Harry miró la imagen tan tristemente deplorable que daba y bajó la varita. –¿Por qué lo hiciste? –susurró, pero había rabia en el tono.

–¿Qué? –preguntó Wormtail alzando la cabeza confundido.

–¿Por qué traicionaste a mis padres? –aulló– ¿Por qué?

Wormtail masculló y tartamudeó cosas ininteligibles. Harry se irritó aun más.

–¡Tengo que saberlo! ¡Eran tus amigos! ¡Confiaban en vos! ¡Y vos los traicionaste y traicionaste todo aquello por lo que luchaban!

Wormtail hundió el rostro en tierra, luego lo alzó un poco para hablar. –Nunca pensé que llegaría tan lejos, Potter. Tus padres eran buenas personas… y yo no… y ya estaba muy hundido…

Harry insistió implacable. –¿Por qué!

Wormtail pareció entrar en una crisis histérica, temblaba… eran casi convulsiones. –¡Porque el Señor Oscuro estaba en todas partes! ¡No había donde escapar! ¡Me habría matado!

–¡Podrías haber peleado!

–¡Tenía miedo! –aulló desesperado y cayo tendido sacudiéndose, sollozando y murmurando como una letanía: –Tenía miedo… tenía miedo…

Harry sentía una mezcla muy confusa de emociones, asco y desprecio eran las dominantes pero también algo de lástima. –¡Ponete de pie! –ordenó con brusquedad.

Wormtail lo miró titubeante.

–¡Dije que te pusieras de pie! Antes de que cambie de parecer.

Wormtail obedeció pero no salió corriendo como Harry hubiera esperado, permaneció allí parado como si no supiera qué hacer a continuación.

–¡Qué estás esperando? –vociferó Harry muy impaciente.

–¿Qué… cómo estás haciendo para que el Señor Oscuro no pueda rastrearte?

Harry alzó una ceja. ¿Voldemort todavía no se había dado cuenta? Lucius debía de habérselo dicho… ¿o no?... –No tengo por qué decirte nada.

–Está bien, pero lo que sea que estés haciendo, seguí haciéndolo… tenés puesto un encantamiento de rastreo… si el escudo, o lo que sea que uses, falla… aunque sea por un segundo… bien podés darte por muerto.

Harry asintió lentamente.

–Bien. –Wormtail miró por sobre su hombro furtivamente y luego se volvió. Sus labios se apretaron hasta formar una línea muy fina y descolorida. Inspiró profundamente. –Tu padre se sentiría muy orgulloso de vos, Harry. Era un gran hombre. Ojalá yo también lo hubiera sido. –antes de que Harry pudiera reaccionar, Wormtail, el hombre, desapareció y una rata con una pata plateada se escurrió veloz entre las malezas.

Harry se quedó unos momentos inmóvil mirando fijamente el punto donde había desaparecido, un gemido lo sacó del trance.

–¡Draco! –corrió y se arrodilló junto al cuerpo que yacía boca abajo, con suavidad lo hizo girar para ponerlo de espaldas. Draco tenía una mano apretada contra la sien, algo de sangre se le escurría entre los dedos, a través de ojos entrecerrados miró a Harry. –Eso sí que fue una mierda.

–¿Cómo estás? – trató de separarle la mano de la sien para observar la herida.

Draco se resistió y continuó presionando. –¡Fenomenal, Potter! Fresco como una lechuga.

–¿Podés pararte? Tenemos que irnos antes de que venga alguien más.

Draco asintió y comenzó a incorporarse para sentarse, pero a mitad de camino una mueca de dolor le deformó los rasgos, se llevó una mano a la frente y cayó hacia atrás con un gemido.

–Estás herido. Dejame ver. –ordenó Potter y volvió a agarrarle la mano.

–¡No me toques!

–¡Malfoy, estoy tratando de ayudarte!

–¡No quiero que me ayudes! –Draco se había llevado las dos manos a la cabeza, a Harry le recordó vagamente una ocasión similar, Dudley se había caído andando en bicicleta y se había lastimado una rodilla y había tenido una reacción caprichosa, igual que Draco en ese momento –al día siguiente Dudley había arrojado la bicicleta de marras abajo de un camión que pasaba, quedó destrozada.

–Estás lloriqueando como un nene caprichoso.

Draco espió por entre las manos que le cubrían la cara, de pronto se había dado cuenta de lo infantil de la actitud. Retiró una de las manos pero con la otra siguió apretándose la sien, trató de sonar desenvuelto. –Y me sale muy bien.

Harry lo miró serio. –Si no podés levantarte solo, vas a tener que dejar que te ayude para que podamos irnos.

Draco lo miró. –Odio necesitar que me ayuden. –se quejó.

–Hacé de cuenta que te estoy devolviendo un favor.

Renuente, Draco estiró una mano para que lo ayudara, con la otra seguía presionando la sien.

Harry lo ayudó a sentarse. –Maldición. –gimió Draco llevándose una mano a las costillas.

–¿Draco?

–No puedo creer que te haya hecho pasar por esto. –dijo más para sí que para Harry– No tenía idea… de lo espantoso que es.

–Eso ya es historia, Malfoy. Pero si no nos damos prisa nosotros también vamos a pasar a ser historia.

Draco asintió. Harry lo ayudó a ponerse de pie y lo sostuvo unos segundos hasta que dejó de tambalear. Ya seguro de que no se volvería a caer, se animó a soltarlo. Miró por sobre su hombro hacia el cuerpo yaciente de Crabbe. –¿Qué vamos a hacer con él? No podemos dejarlo así.

Tropezando un poco, Draco se acercó a Crabbe. Lo miró con cara tensa, mandíbulas apretadas, el cuerpo le temblaba y los ojos brillándole sombríos. –Podríamos… yo podría atarlo, torturarlo y matarlo.

–¡Malfoy! –no había sido tanto la sugerencia lo que más había sobresaltado e inquietado a Harry, sino el repentino cambio en los ojos, la mirada era de odio puro, de ansia cruda de muerte.

–¡Es lo que él nos hizo! ¡Lo que nos habría hecho! –gritó Draco y metió la mano en el bolsillo para sacar la varita– ¡Se lo merece!

Harry no podía estar más de acuerdo y matar a Crabbe era posiblemente el plan más seguro. Pero un dolor que empezó a sentir en un costado le estaba diciendo que no estaba bien, que no podía atacar y matar a un hombre inconsciente. _Extraño_, pensó, _parece que tengo la conciencia localizada en el bazo_. No era algo en lo que hubiera reparado antes. Apretó los dientes y posó su mano sobre la de Draco, la que sostenía la varita y que temblaba ostensiblemente.

–Malfoy, ¡no lo hagas!

–¿Por qué no! –los ojos de Draco relumbraban amenazadores– Va a ir a contarle a Ya Sabés Quién y les va a ser más fácil rastrearnos. ¡Y yo que había pensado que ibas a estar más que contento de matar a un mortífago!

Harry tragó, sabía bien que si le bastara castañetear los dedos para causarles a todos los mortífagos una muerte dolorosa lo haría más que contento… pero sacudió la cabeza. –No, no así, Malfoy.

–¡ÉL ME TORTURÓ!

Harry se endureció. –Yo sé muy bien lo que se siente. ¿O no te acordás?

Draco quedó helado. La furia en sus ojos fue reemplazada por shock y repugnancia. Lentamente, Harry le hizo bajar la varita. Draco desvió la mirada a un lado mascullando: –Malditos Gryffindors…

–Entonces… –dijo Harry– ¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer con él?

Draco se volvió hacia él y levantó una comisura. –Bueno… podrías transfigurarlo en una babosa.

–O en un hurón. –sugirió Harry con picardía.

–Mejor no. –replicó Draco fusilándolo con la mirada.

Rápidamente se decidieron por una combinación de _Obliviate_ y _Petrificus_. Y como una medida adicional, Harry le ató los cordones de un zapato con los del otro.

–No van a demorar en encontrarlo. –dijo Draco mientras se alejaban del río– Pero ojalá lo dejen ahí para que se congele.

–¿Te parece que el hechizo de memoria vaya a resultar lo suficientemente efectivo?

–Potter, se trata de Crabbe. Sangrepura pero descerebrado. Incluso Longbottom en un mal día podría hacerle olvidar a ese adoquín hasta de cómo se llama.

El ruido de la corriente quedó atrás y terminó por desvanecerse y lo mismo pasó con la conversación. Harry parecía conforme con el silencio neutro, Draco no. Tras los gritos, el dolor y la manifiesta violencia del encuentro con Crabbe y Wormtail, la abrupta calma sonaba discordante en la mente de Draco. Mientras había seguido enojado, mientras habían seguido hablando, se había mantenido distraído. Pero ahora el cerebro parecía verse invadido por pensamientos vertiginosos que no podía detener.

Quería romper el silencio. Estaba muy nervioso, atento a cualquier sonido que pudiera indicar que algún perseguidor estaba cerca, pero si decía algo quizá no oiría ese indicio de un ataque inminente. Cada tanto miraba hacia atrás por encima de su hombro. Cada ráfaga de brisa que hacía mover las ramas y agitar las hojas podía ser una señal, esperaba ver aparecer en cualquier momento a su padre, saltando desde un escondite donde hubiera estado oculto acechándolos.

Lucius, su padre, rondaba por los bosques persiguiéndolos, como a presas de caza.

Había visto la rabia de su padre en sus ojos y la había oído en su voz. Pero había visto algo más que quizá a otro que no lo conociera bien se le hubiera pasado inadvertido: la decepción, la vergüenza.

Quería dejar de pensar en su padre. Ya se sentía muy mal como para agregar eso también a su estrés.

Le dolía todo. La cabeza le latía y martillaba y su estómago parecía estar haciendo un acto de contorsionista. Estaba seguro de que no tenía costillas quebradas pero ciertamente las tenía muy magulladas. Pero no iba a mostrarse débil, no se iba a quejar delante de Potter. De las magulladuras se ocuparía más tarde. Por lo menos su padre no estaba allí para regañarlo, para recriminarlo por lucir lastimado y sucio como un sirviente.

No, no tenía que pensar en su padre.

Debería estar agradecido. Podrían haberlo capturado y devuelto a la fortaleza para recibir el correspondiente castigo. A pesar de no haber sido nunca testigo presencial, Draco había oído muchos relatos y sabía bien las atrocidades que los mortífagos eran capaces de cometer. La tortura que le había dispensado Crabbe había sido terrible, pero hubiera sido peor si no lo hubieran interrumpido.

Lo que lo llevó a preguntarse cómo era que había sido, por qué se había interrumpido.

Harry apartó una rama del sendero y la sostuvo para que Draco pasara, Draco también agarró la rama. –Gracias.

Harry asintió en respuesta y retomó la marcha. Pero el silencio ya estaba roto.

–¿Entonces qué diablos fue lo que pasó?

Harry dio un vistazo hacia atrás para mirarlo. –¿Qué?

–Explicame por qué no estoy muerto, ¿cómo hicimos para salir de ese lío? Deberían habernos llevado de vuelta a la fortaleza. Vos deberías estar de nuevo preso en un calabozo y a mí deberían haberme destripado, descuartizado y arrojado a las bestias carroñeras.

La cara de Harry siguió impasible. –Sí, eso es lo que debería haber pasado. –no parecía muy dispuesto a hablar del tema.

–¿Y entonces? ¿Cómo es que no es así? ¿Más heroísmo cortesía de Harry Potter, Niño Maravilla?

Harry se detuvo y se apoyó contra el tronco de un árbol, cada movimiento delataba la fatiga que sentía. –No, fue Wormtail, él nos dejó escapar.

Los ojos de Draco se desorbitaron. –¿Qué? ¡Pero si prácticamente es el consorte de Voldemort, carne y uña, inseparables! ¡Ése nunca podría…! –el arranque le había provocado una dolorosa puntada en el flanco, se llevó la mano a las costillas y tosió varias veces.

–¿Te sentís bien, Malfoy?

Draco lo miró serio. Lo último que quería era compasión, no hizo caso de la pregunta. –Wormtail es el más lameculos, el más rastrero de todos. Nunca traicionaría al Señor Oscuro.

–Bueno… fue lo que hizo.

–Pero… no tiene sentido… ¿por qué?

Harry se mordió un labio y luego suspiró resignado. –Tenía una deuda de vida conmigo.

–Una deuda… Potter, decime cómo carajo hiciste para agenciarte una deuda de vida de uno de los mortífagos más cercanos al Señor Oscuro.

Harry soltó un resoplido. –Atribuílo a una más de esas misteriosas maravillas que hacen de mí Harry Potter, el Niño Maravilla.

–Bueno, como quieras… –Draco se dio una cachetada mental, ¡se moría por saber!

Harry se encogió de hombros. –Mejor así. Es una historia ridícula de todos modos.

Draco volvió a aplicarse una cachetada mental.

Harry se incorporó del tronco y frunció el ceño. –¿Seguro que estás bien? ¿Querés que paremos un rato más?

La mera sugerencia le hizo desvanecer la curiosidad y sintió una recreada ola de pánico.

–¡NO!, no nos hemos alejado lo suficiente todavía. –empezó a mirar hacia un lado y hacia el otro, conjurando en su mente imágenes de mortífagos saliendo de detrás de los árboles, rodeándolo… y su padre al frente de ellos, varita en alto…

Harry lo estaba observando con extrañeza… con sospecha incluso.

Draco respiró hondo. Tenía que mostrarse calmo, compuesto, controlado. Como un Malfoy. –No, Potter, ahora no podemos detenernos. Dentro de dos horas, si te hace falta, podremos parar para almorzar.

Harry seguía mirándolo serio.

Draco estaba desesperado por retomar la marcha de inmediato. Apretó los dientes. –Vamos. –hizo un movimiento elegante con el brazo indicándole el sendero. –Las damas primero.

Harry revoleó y lo ojos, bufó exasperado y se puso en marcha a un paso un poco más rápido que antes. Draco lo siguió.

Se metió las manos en los bolsillos. Sus dedos se toparon con la media de lana que Harry le había dado. No la había perdido. Pero estaba mojada.

Harry quiso desviarse en dirección noroeste durante un trecho, Draco lo siguió, –para despistar a los perros, Harry había explicado– poco después volvieron al rumbo original, sudoeste. Llegaron a un pequeño arroyo, se desplazaron a lo largo durante otro trecho y luego retomaron la dirección sur.

El día avanzaba, Draco no iba llevando cuenta del tiempo. La bruma se había evaporado, en lo alto a través del espeso follaje se avistaban por momentos retazos de celeste. El cabello y las ropas se le habían secado, pero seguía con las costras de barro adheridas. _No sólo me siento como la mierda, también estoy cubierto de mierda._

Intentó unos encantamientos para limpiarse pero no le salieron del todo bien, estaba concentrado en el camino y en seguir a Harry y no podía poner suficiente atención para la magia.

Mucho más tarde, Harry disminuyó el ritmo de avance. Para Draco fue en parte una bendición. Se sentía muy mal, no estaba acostumbrado al cansancio físico. Pero tampoco le gustaba la idea de que un Harry Potter maltrecho y mal alimentado pudiera superarlo en nada. Pero la marcha menos forzada tenía un inconveniente, los pensamientos empezaron a arremolinársele otra vez, hasta ese momento había estado distraído.

¿Seguiría su padre tras ellos? Volvió a mirar por encima del hombro. ¿Habrían encontrado a Crabbe? ¿El Señor Oscuro ya se habría enterado de lo que había pasado? ¿Habría podido Biddy comunicarle el mensaje a Dumbledore? ¿Qué estarían pensando en Hogwarts? ¿Habría mandado Dumbledore a alguien para que los ayudara? ¿Implementaría el Señor Oscuro otros métodos para recapturarlos?

_Una pregunta estúpida; obviamente, el Señor Oscuro no se da por vencido con facilidad._

El pensamiento le produjo una oleada de náusea. El tormento mental era peor que el físico, lo desequilibraba, lo descentraba… y Harry delante de él seguía avanzando estoicamente.

Se amonestó mentalmente por su debilidad. Bastaban un golpe en la cabeza y unos pocos segundos de _Cruciatus_ y todo lo que quería era acurrucarse en el suelo y que todo el mundo se desvaneciera. Y ni siquiera tenía el valor de hacer eso porque estaba demasiado asustado como para detenerse. Si paraba, su padre lo atraparía. Había pasado por tantas cosas, se dijo tratando de racionalizar la neurosis. Tenía derecho a sentirse traumado.

¿Pero qué de lo que le había tocado pasar a Harry la semana anterior? Draco se mordió la lengua con culpabilidad. Si le hubiera tocado eso a él, ahora sería un desecho inservible.

_No que ahora no esté hecho un desastre._

Observó a Harry que con facilidad había saltado por encima de un gran tronco caído. No podía permitirle que lo superara. Consideró el tronco y la distancia, lo que se proponía hacer no era precisamente muy racional, pero la racionalidad en ese momento no ocupaba un lugar muy alto entre las prioridades de Draco. Apretó los dientes, tomó carrera, apoyó la mano en el tronco y saltó por encima con las piernas de costado.

Casi.

La mano se le resbaló sobre la superficie musgosa del tronco, se le trabó un pie y cuando quiso acordar se había desplomado con nada de elegancia y con un sonoro estruendo de espaldas sobre el suelo.

–¡Malfoy! ¿Estás bien? –medio segundo después Harry ya estaba de rodillas a su lado– ¿Qué quisiste hacer?

–Estoy admirando el cielo. Decime si no tienen una preciosa tonalidad, esas partes que se alcanzan a ver.

–Err… Malfoy…

–Tendrías que probar… es muy relajante.

–Quizá sea una consecuencia de ese golpe en la cabeza. ¿No te parece que…?

–¡Potter! –le espetó indignado– Si volvés a preguntarme una vez más sobre mi condición física, te juro por la barba de Merlín que te aturdo con un hechizo, te ato y te cuelgo cabeza abajo del árbol más próximo.

Harry hizo una pausa. –No sabía que tus gustos fueran por ese lado, Malfoy… pero si vos insistís…

El efecto fue instantáneo. Draco se atragantó y se sentó de inmediato farfullando. Una punzada de dolor le atacó las costillas, trató de disimular la mueca sufrida con una mirada negra. –Eso no fue gracioso.

–Vale, pero por lo menos te hizo sentar. –argumentó Harry con inocencia.

–Si, claro. Pero no vuelvas a decir algo así.

Harry encogió los hombros. –Quizá deberíamos detenernos un rato.

–¡No! –exclamó Draco, quizá con demasiada vehemencia. Respiró hondo y carraspeó. –No podemos detenernos, no todavía. Estamos demasiado cerca, podrían alcanzarnos.

–Pero si hace horas que no hemos visto ninguna señal de ellos…

–¡No importa! –el tono de Draco había sonado muy agudo, se puso de pie. –Podrían estar en cualquier parte. Y si vos no necesitás parar para descansar, yo tampoco.

–Malfoy…

–Y no necesito otro discurso heroico de la boca misma del Niño Maravilla. Ya he escuchado demasiados.

–Malfoy…

–¡Vos, el señor Perfecto! ¡Resistís el _Imperius_, te levantás como si nada después de un _Cruciatus_, te enfrentás la mar de veces con Ya Sabés Quién y salís vivo!

–¡MALFOY!

–¡Y dejá de llamarme así!

Draco lo miró con expresión dura, el pecho le subía y le bajaba agitado por la emoción, había tomado consciencia de lo que acababa de decir. Estaba por abrir la boca para excusarse por la estupidez que acababa de pronunciar pero Harry se le adelanto.

–Está bien. –dijo con expresión sombría. Dio media vuelta y se puso en marcha a grandes pasos.

Draco entró en pánico, ¡lo estaba dejando atrás!, corrió para alcanzarlo.

–¡Esperá, Potter, más despacio!

–¿No eras vos el que quería que siguiéramos! –replicó Harry enojado, apartó una rama que rebotó y le dio de lleno a Draco en el pecho– Así que eso es lo que vamos a hacer. Vamos a seguir y seguir hasta que alguno de los dos caiga hecho pedazos.

Draco se desembarazó de la rama. –¡No era eso lo que quise decir!

–¿Entonces qué es lo que quisiste decir, _Malfoy_? –replicó sin darse vuelta.

Draco hizo una mueca por la áspera pronunciación de su apellido… el de su padre. –Quise decir… quiero decir… Perdón.

Harry sólo dejó oír un gruñido. No se había dado vuelta y no había dejado de caminar. Pero disminuyó el ritmo de los pasos, ya no se movía como centauros en estampida.

–Me pregunto cómo lo hacés, Potter.

Harry se detuvo finalmente. –¿Hacer qué?

–Seguir así… siempre… sin parar. ¿Alguien te puso un encantamiento de movimiento perpetuo cuando eras chico?

Harry se dio vuelta, la expresión helada, y contestó directo. –Sí, y me dejó una cicatriz y todo.

Draco bajó la cabeza, no quería enfrentar la mirada dura de Harry. Masculló algo por lo bajo.

–No entendí lo que dijiste.

Draco no alzó los ojos pero repitió con más claramente: –Creo que sigo muy sacudido… por todo lo que pasó.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio. Cuando Harry volvió a hablar su tono había perdido la agresividad. –Mirá, Malfoy… hace horas que no hay signo de ellos… Creo… creo que Wormtail de algún modo nos sigue cuidando las espaldas… si entiendo bien cómo funcionan las deudas, creo que tiene que asegurarse de que salga de ésta vivo. Creo que estamos seguros por el momento. Si estás cansado podemos detenernos.

Draco se sonrojó de vergüenza. –No es preciso que me trates con condescendencia, Potter.

–Qué condescendencia ni que niño muerto, Malfoy. Si eso te hace sentir mejor te puedo decir que NO me pusieron un encantamiento de movimiento perpetuo, estoy reventado de cansancio y quisiera parar un rato.

–Oh…

–Y cuando lo sugerí, vos entraste en pánico.

–No fue para ta…

–… e insististe en que siguiéramos.

–Yo no estoy cansado. –dijo Draco consciente de que hablaba con irracional obstinación.

Harry cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho. –Supongo que lo único que puede compararse con la estupidez de los Gryffindors es la necedad de los Slytherins.

Antes de que Draco pudiera reaccionar, Harry lo agarró de la muñeca y se sentó arrastrándolo hacia el suelo.

–¡Cuidado!

Harry ignoró por completo la protesta. –Pasame el frasco de agua. ¿Qué encantamiento habías usado para volver a llenarlo?

–_Aqualis_. –respondió Draco distraído.

Harry sacó la varita y pronunció la fórmula. –¿Me pasás una fruta?

Draco no quería saber nada de comida. Se desprendió la mochila del hombro y se la pasó. Apartó la mirada, momentos después la mochila volvió aterrizando sobre su falda.

–Vos también deberías comer algo.

–No tengo hambre.

–Si no comés no vas a tener fuerzas para moverte. Y si no te movés nos van a agarrar.

El tono de Harry no daba lugar a réplica y su razonamiento fue muy efectivo., había tocado certero un nervio particularmente sensible. Draco hundió la mano en la mochila y sacó una manzana y una galletita. Comenzó a mordisquear la galletita sin mucho entusiasmo. Poco después Harry le pasó el frasco, volvió a llenarlo y se tomó el agua. Recién entonces se dio cuenta de cuánta sed tenía.

El día se estaba poniendo cálido, se reclinó sobre un tronco. No estaba totalmente cómodo pero sí lo suficiente. El bosque estaba tan tranquilo y él estaba tan cansado. Los párpados fueron cerrándosele, todos los pensamientos parecían haberse desvanecido. La cabeza le seguía doliendo un poco pero el dolor parecía ir menguando a medida que el calor le impregnaba los músculos del cuerpo. Se estaba adormeciendo… y algo lo sacudió.

–¿Malfoy?

Draco se incorporó de golpe sobresaltado. –¡Potter! No hagas eso.

Harry estaba inclinado frente a él, estudiándole los ojos. Levantó un dedo frente a su cara. –Malfoy, no discutas por un momento y tratá de seguir con los ojos el movimiento de mi dedo.

Demasiado sorprendido como para protestar, obedeció siguiendo la mano de Potter que danzaba frente a él. Arriba, izquierda, derecha, izquierda, círculo, abajo, arriba. El movimiento le produjo un mareo, cerró los ojos y se agarró el estómago. Cuando volvió a abrirlos, Potter había vuelto a su posición anterior, lo miraba con cierta extrañeza.

–¿Qué fue todo eso, Potter?

–¿Dormiste algo anoche?

–¿Y a qué me salís con eso ahora? ¿Qué tiene que ver con nada?

–Bueno, veamos. Se te nota estresado, irritable, estás muy pálido, más que lo habitual… por eso me preguntaba…

–Dormí un poco. Quería montar guardia. ¿Y qué fue eso que estabas haciendo flameando un dedo delante mis ojos?

–Oh, eso… creo que tenés una contusión.

Draco gruñó. –Estupendo. ¿Quién la va de sanador ahora?

Harry hizo la mímica de saludar con un sombrero imaginario e hizo chasquear la lengua.

–Te odio, Potter.

–No hay de qué, Malfoy.

Draco hizo una mueca, por reflejo. Harry lo había notado y estaba por decir algo, pero Draco se le adelantó.

–Tenemos que retomar la marcha. –dijo poniéndose de pie ayudándose un poco con el tronco, el dolor de cabeza le volvió con mayor intensidad que antes, trató de no hacerle caso. –Estamos todavía muy cerca de la fortaleza, e incluso si es cierto lo que decís, que esa rata nos sigue para ayudarnos, tenemos que poner más distancia para estar seguros.

Harry concedió. Draco se guardó la manzana en un bolsillo para comérsela más tarde, pero al hacerlo su mano rozó la media de lana. Sonrió.

–Una cosita más antes.

–¿…?

Sin decir palabra, Draco sacó la media, usó un encantamiento para secarla y se sacó una zapatilla. Aplicó el mismo encantamiento para secar el otro pie. Poco después tenía los pies deliciosamente secos y abrigados por primera vez tras muchas horas. –Mucho mejor así.

Le sonrió a Potter. Pero la mirada de Potter seguía siendo seria y penetrante. Seguramente iba a haber preguntas más tarde. La sonrisa se le desvaneció. –Bueno, vamos de una vez.

Continuaron toda la tarde en dirección sur y en ningún momento detectaron signo alguno de sus perseguidores. Cada paso alejándose de la fortaleza era un paso más próximo de la seguridad, Draco se recordaba a cada instante. Un paso más lejos de su padre, y del Señor Oscuro. El terror que se había sentido todo el día fue menguando, la tensión fue aflojándose, los niveles de adrenalina se redujeron.

Y la fatiga extrema se hizo evidente, con arrolladora presencia.

Draco odiaba tener que admitirlo, pero Harry tenía probablemente razón sobre sus heridas y sobre los efectos de la prolongada privación de sueño. El dolor de cabeza había cedido un poco, seguía siendo molesto pero tolerable. Estaba seguro de que Harry también debía de estar cansado y dolorido, pero a él no parecía notársele, mal que le pesara a Draco. Harry caminaba con los hombros derechos y no tropezaba con ramas constantemente como le pasaba a él. O al menos ésa es la impresión que le daba. Podía ser algo que lo avergonzara terriblemente, si Draco hubiera tenido resto de energía suficiente como para avergonzarse. Por lo menos Harry había establecido un ritmo de marcha relativamente cómodo, y Draco lo seguía, demasiado cansado como para hacer cualquier otra cosa.

La conversación se mantuvo más o menos simple.

_¿Nos va a alcanzar la comida? No, si seguís comiendo de la misma forma, Potter. Quizá podríamos intentar pescar algo… ¿Pescar? ¿Querés decir pescar nuestra propia comida? ¿Del río? Eso es asqueroso. No te alteres tanto, igual no tenemos caña de pescar. ¿Y qué pasaría si tuviéramos mal tiempo? No tenemos nada para protegernos de la lluvia. ¿Vos sabés el Impervious, el encantamiento para impermeabilizar? Lo usaba para mantener los anteojos secos cuando nos tocaba jugar al quidditch bajo la lluvia, Hermione me lo había enseñado. ¡Cuan sagaz! ¿Y qué de encantamientos para entibiar? Soy bastante bueno con esos también, a decir verdad, y puedo transfigurar algo en una manta. ¿Y por que no usamos eso anoche? ¿Qué? Oh, no importa. ¿Podrías hacer una almohada también? Podría tratar. ¿Alguna vez fuiste a acampar en carpa? No, a los Dursley no les gustaba, y aunque les hubiera gustado no me habrían llevado. ¿Y vos?_

La tarde se puso muy agradable, había aparecido algunas nubes y el sol poniente las hacía resaltar con bellos contrastes de luces y sombras. Draco pudo olvidarse por unos momentos de la seria situación en la que estaban.

Cada vez que se detenían para tomar agua Harry escuchaba atento para detectar algún signo de movimiento humano, pero no había alcanzado a percibir nada. Draco sabía que eso debía ser tranquilizador, sin embargo, tanta calma podía resultar inquietante. En una de esas paradas, alrededor de las cinco de la tarde, habían llegado a un pequeño claro de pastos bastante altos, sólo podía oírse el sonido de las hojas agitándose suavemente con la brisa.

–Realmente estamos solos. –susurró Draco.

Harry asintió y le devolvió el frasco. Luego se desplazó al centro del claro.

–Esto es fabuloso. –dijo y se tendió contento sobre el césped con las extremidades ampliamente estiradas.

–¿Estás cómodo, Potter? –preguntó Draco sentándose al pie de un árbol.

Harry frunció los labios. –No tiene ni punto de comparación con mi cama en Hogwarts, pero deja mucho más lugar para las piernas que mi armario. Le doy tres estrellas.

Draco rió por el comentario, pero en realidad no había entendido lo que Harry había querido decir. –¿Armario?

Harry se sentó de inmediato, una expresión de prevención en el rostro. –Pasame una fruta, por favor.

Draco revoleó los ojos y le pasó la mochila. Era sorprendente, pensó Draco, lo abierto que se comportaba Harry siempre, aunque poco era lo que revelaba. –¿La comida es tu respuesta a todo, Potter?

–Sí. –replicó Harry clavándole los dientes a un gran mango –¿Biddy puso algunas galletitas de avena con pasas? –preguntó con la boca llena.

–Yo no había visto ninguna.

–No importa, encontré unas de chocolate.

–Potter, sos…

Harry lo interrumpió, estiró una mano ofreciéndole una galletita. –¿Querés una?

Algo en la imagen de Harry sentado ahí con las piernas plegadas, las rodillas en alto, ofreciéndole una galletita, se le antojó muy gracioso. No pudo evitar sonreír, estiró la mano y aceptó la oferta.

Le dio un mordisco y fue entonces que Harry encaró la conversación que Draco había sospechado todo el día que iba a surgir en un momento u otro. Una conversación que Draco no tenía ninguna gana de entablar.

–Entonces… ¿qué fue lo que pasó hoy?

La galletita pareció transformársele en aserrín en la boca. Harry lo miraba con suma atención. Los nervios volvieron a crispársele y retornó el dolor de cabeza.

–Vos sabés lo que pasó. También estabas ahí.

–Yo vi lo que pasó. Quiero saber por qué pasó. ¿Por qué entraste en pánico de esa forma?

–No quiero hablar del asunto.

–_Malfoy…_

Draco se estremeció, el tono de Harry había sido áspero al pronunciar ese nombre… el nombre de su padre. Se sentía furioso que el nombre de su padre le hiciera perder la compostura.

–Ahora no, Potter. Por favor, ahora no.

Harry suspiró, giró y se tendió con la panza al suelo y la cara sostenida en las manos. En esa posición parecía menos amenazador. –Oíme, Malfoy…

Draco hizo una mueca. –¿Qué?

–Quiero saber lo que pasó. –dijo con voz suave.

–¿Y qué si yo no quiero decírtelo?

Harry ladeó la cabeza como si considerara la pregunta. –Bueno… no me lo digas entonces.

No era lo que Draco se esperaba, había creído que Harry insistiría. Se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que quería que Harry insistiera… pero al mismo tiempo no le gustaba el rumbo que iba tomando la charla. –Pero…

–Podés guardártelo…

–Esperá un poco…

–…y me voy a quedar observando como te desgarra en tiras como ha venido pasando durante todo el día.

Draco elevó las manos consternado. –¿Qué es lo querés saber?

–Tu papá.

–¿Qué hay con él?

–Fue él el que te hizo entrar en pánico de esa forma.

–Potter, eso no es asunto tuyo.

–Él no te va a atrapar, Draco.

Draco había perdido la compostura y la paciencia. –¡No quiero oír nada al respecto, Potter! –aulló.

Pero Harry prosiguió como si no lo hubiera oído. –Y no tenés por qué tenerle miedo.

Era la gota que faltaba, Draco explotó de furia. –¡Maldito hijo de puta!

Harry pareció perplejo por la reacción, apoyó las palmas sobre el pasto e incorporó el torso como una serpiente. –¿Cómo?

–¡No tenés ni la más puta idea de lo que estás hablando, Potter!

Tal vehemencia era sorprendente, pero Harry se dijo que estaba bien encaminado, porque una vez que Malfoy empezaba a decir las cosas… después ya no podía parar y largaba todo.

–Vos y tus pretenciosos jueguitos para confundirme. ¡No sabés nada! ¡Yo NO le tengo miedo a mi padre! ¡Él me quiere! ¡Y quería lo mejor para mí, ésa es la verdad! ¡Es mi culpa que esté enfadado, y tiene razón para estar enfadado! ¡Me dio todo y yo lo tiré a la basura!

–Malfoy, no es posible que puedas pensar algo así…

–¡PUEDO… Y ES LO QUE PIENSO! Puede que no esté fascinado con Ya Sabés Quién, ¡pero eso no tiene nada que ver con mi padre! Yo deserté del Señor Oscuro, ¡NO DE MI PAPÁ! Y él me quiere. Y está orgulloso de mí. Y me lo dijo… que estaba muy orgulloso de mí.

Draco apretó los puños y se clavó las uñas en las palmas. El dolor le hacía bien.

La incredulidad y la confusión campearon en la cara de Potter, finalmente pudo articular: –¿Cómo podés… Malfoy? ¡Te iba a entregar a Voldemort en bandeja de plata! ¿Acaso no lo oíste?

–¡Sí, lo oí! ¡Oí lo decepcionado que estaba conmigo! Vos no conocés a mi padre, Potter. No es posible que llegues a entenderlo. Quizá vos no lo hayas oído, pero yo sí.

Harry se había alzado de rodillas, con talante más ofensivo. –¡Pues oí lo suficiente! ¡Yo oí que te llamó traidor!

–¡Si serás hijo de puta! Ése fue Goyle. ¿Y sabés qué? ¡Tenía razón! Y mi padre lo sabe, pero nunca lo diría. Él todavía me quiere…

Harry replicó con voz grave y furiosa. –Te encerró en un calabozo cuando tenías once años, te mandó a Voldemort, te…

–¡CALLATE! ¡Todo eso lo hizo POR MÍ! Lo que pasa es que vos nunca tuviste padres que se preocuparan por vos…

–¡TAMAÑO DESCARO! –Harry se puso de pie de un salto y le espetó con toda vehemencia y rabia: –¡Mis padres murieron por mí, protegiéndome de Voldemort! ¡Tu padre te mataría por Voldemort! ¿Por qué no pensás en eso!

El dolor en las costillas se le había agudizado de golpe y la cabeza parecía a punto de estallarle. Pero se sobresaltó cuando vio que Harry le había dado la espalda y se alejaba a gran velocidad de él. De golpe se había hecho silencio, sólo se oían las hojas y el pasto aplastándose bajo los pasos de Harry. Lo atacó una sensación aterradora, Draco sabía con certeza que sin Harry nunca podría lograrlo.

–Esperá… Harry.

Harry se dio vuelta, ya estaba a una buena distancia. –¿Qué, _Malfoy_?

Draco hizo una mueca. –Volvé, si te alejás más el encantamiento dejará de protegerte. Ya Sabés Quién te localizaría inmediatamente.

–Por lo que a vos puede importarte.

–Sí me importa.

Harry lo consideró un instante, luego regresó y se dejó caer sentado a un par de metros de Draco, clavó la vista en el suelo. –Así no va a funcionar.

–¿Qué?

–Así no vamos a poder seguir, nunca vamos a llegar a Hogwarts… si no podemos tener una conversación civilizada.

–Bueno, Potter… pensá en lo que me dijiste antes… no es precisamente como para que podamos tener una charla agradable.

–Vos sabés tan bien como yo que era algo que tenía que decirse…

–Pero es que es tan fácil pelearse… particularmente sobre temas como ése… la fuerza de la costumbre… son hábitos muy arraigados…

–Es cierto… –dijo Harry sin comprometerse demasiado.

–Oíme, Potter… algo que yo había dicho antes… no estoy seguro de que haya querido decirlo en ese momento… pero creo que sí quería decirlo…

–Dejá de dar vueltas, Malfoy… hablá claro.

Draco cerró los ojos apretándolos. –Eso precisamente… no me llames así. –hubo un silencio, Harry reacomodó su posición.

–Eso me había intrigado mucho… ¿qué fue lo que quisiste decir?

–Es que… es el nombre de mi padre. No quiero seguir oyendo su nombre. Porque cada vez que lo oigo… yo… –Draco tragó. No podía admitir que lo llenaba de miedo. Sabía que era verdad pero lo negaría hasta el día mismo de su muerte. Cuando fuera que ese día llegara. Mientras tanto… lo que quería era que Harry dejara de tocar el tema. –…me hace pensar que no estuve a la altura de ese nombre… –no dejaba de ser cierto– …sé que parece algo sin mucho sentido… –abrió los ojos, Harry lo estaba observando con atención.

–No… supongo que algo de sentido tiene. ¿Y entonces cómo se supone que te llame?

Draco sonrió. –Bueno… estarían primero los básicos: imbécil, tarado, boludo, hijo de puta… y después… seguramente vos podés ser muy creativo.

–De acuerdo, cara de hurón.

Draco se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se masajeó las sienes. –Pero guardátelos para más tarde.

–Está bien. –dijo Harry removiéndose incómodo, no sabía bien como manejarse con ese repentino cese del fuego.

–Una cosa más, Potter, y lo digo en serio. –Draco tensó la mandíbula– No insultes a mi padre. Ni ahora, ni nunca. Tendríamos otra pelea. Puede que no sea perfecto como vos pensás que fue tu papá, pero sigue siendo mi papá.

–Creeme, Malf… eh… yo no creo que mi papá haya sido perfecto, sé que no lo era. Vivo dándome cuenta, generalmente de la manera más dura, de que nadie es perfecto.

Draco levantó una ceja. –Vos tampoco.

–Ya lo sé. –susurró.

Hubo un largo y pesado silencio. Harry lo quebró con una tos. –En realidad hay otra cosa que quiero preguntarte… si vos querés contarme…

Draco suspiró. –Adelante, Potter. –miró en dirección al sol que se ocultaba tras las colinas– éste parece ser un día hecho a la medida para atormentarme y todavía no se termina, mejor sacarlo todo y ya.

Harry no perdió un segundo. –¿Qué ocurrió la noche que fuiste a reunirte con Voldemort?

–Cambié de opinión. –dijo Draco de inmediato– El día ya casi se termina… y ya tuve demasiado.

Harry sacudió la cabeza. –Fue entonces cuando vos te decidiste a irte. Cuando estuviste reunido… con Voldemort. Fue entonces que te decidiste a desertar. Y quiero saber por qué.

–¿Cómo podrías saber? ¿que fue entonces cuando me decidí? Cuando volví… yo tenía que… y vos no querías hablarme.

Harry lo detuvo levantando una mano. –Tenés razón, en ese momento yo no podía pensar claramente… pero escuché tu explicación de por qué habías tenido que usar la maldición… y luego vi la expresión de tu cara cuando mencionaste la reunión con Voldemort… y sumé dos más dos…

–¿Y cuál fue el resultado de la cuenta?

–Que algo había pasado en esa reunión.

Draco tuvo que morderse la lengua para no soltar una réplica desdeñosa. En lugar de eso alzó una mano y se dio un golpecito en la frente. –Por supuesto… me reuní con su alteza viperina, tomamos té con masitas, luego salimos al jardín para un partido de croquet. Resultó ser un mal perdedor, no me gustó su actitud.

–Draco… por favor…

Draco suspiró y golpeó la cabeza contra el tronco contra el que se apoyaba, lo único que consiguió fue empeorar el dolor de cabeza. Hizo una mueca y cerró los ojos, luego muy lentamente se llevó una mano a la garganta. Podía sentir los ojos de Harry sobre él todo el tiempo.

–Fue como vos habías dicho. –susurró pausadamente– Exactamente como vos habías dicho. No sé cómo es que pudiste saberlo. Pero el hecho de que estuvieras tan acertado todavía me da un poco de miedo.

–Yo no sabía nada en realidad… quiero decir…

–No te me pongas en héroe humilde, Potter. Guardate eso para las entrevistas y declaraciones a la prensa. Cualesquiera que hayan sido tus razones para inventarte una historia de horror sobre Ya Sabés Quién, lo cierto es que no podrías haber estado más acertado. Sobre mí… que él me estaba usando. –tragó y bajó la mano dejando expuesta la herida de la garganta. Miró a Harry. –Sos tan insufrible, Potter. Lo sabés, ¿no?

–Trato de esforzarme lo más que puedo. –le señaló la base del cuello– Fue él el que te hizo eso, ¿no?

–No exactamente.

–¿Qué querés decir?

Draco torció reflexivo un labio. –Fue una especie de prueba para comprobar si yo haría, sin cuestionamientos de ningún tipo, cualquier cosa que él me pidiera. –la voz se le volvió titubeante– Él… sostuvo la daga… y me dijo… me dijo que…

En su mente, Draco ya no estaba sentado en el bosque junto a Harry sino de nuevo en la torre mirador, con Voldemort de pie junto a él. Las piedras del suelo, frías y duras, clavándosele dolorosamente en las rodillas y en la base del cuello el mordisco afilado del acero empezaba a abrirle la piel. Todo era brumoso, le costaba respirar. Temblaba y los ojos de Voldemort lo taladraban mientras empezaba a hundirse contra la hoja…

–¡Draco!

Harry estaba sacudiéndolo, la bruma se disipó el rostro de Harry estaba a centímetros del suyo.

–¿Qué?… eh… ¿Harry?

Harry se enderezó y se sentó sobre los talones, tenía una mirada dura en los ojos, pero Draco sabía que no iba dirigida a él. –¿Revivías el recuerdo?

–Eso… creo. –Draco sintió un sudor frío que le corría por la espalda– pero no fue un recuerdo normal… era como si estuviera de nuevo ahí…

Harry suspiró y se reacomodó sentándose con las piernas cruzadas. –A Voldemort le encantan estos juegos mentales, Draco. Si lo sabré yo. Cuando te marcó, te debe de haber grabado a fuego en la cabeza ese recuerdo, para que no te olvides nunca de que él es el amo.

Draco se estremeció. –Me marcó. –susurró y se llevó automáticamente la mano a la garganta– No me gusta.

–No creas que a mí sí. –dijo Harry socarrón.

–Nada de esto me gusta para nada.

–Bienvenido a mi mundo.

Draco tembló. Calló unos instantes tratando de calmar su mente. Sentía como si tuviera varias heridas profundas, curadas a medias, que hubieran vuelto a abrirse y era como si estuviera esperando que dejaran de sangrar.

Había visto demasiada sangre últimamente. Y demasiada pelea. –Detesto tener que admitirlo, pero vos tenías razón respecto de otra cosa más. –dijo de repente.

–Oh… ¿y cuál sería esa otra cosa?

–Tenemos que dejar de pelearnos.

Harry soltó una risa corta. –Increíble, mi mundo parece haberse dado vuelta. Pero sí, si queremos llegar vivos a Hogwarts… sería conveniente que no nos matemos en el camino.

_Si queremos llegar vivos a Hogwarts._

Draco asintió y elevó los ojos a los retazos de cielo que se asomaban entre el follaje. Habían completado un día de viaje, aunque no sabía cuánto habían avanzado. En silencio sacó el palo del bolsillo, con la daga hizo otra marca dos centímetros más debajo de la primera. Sintió los ojos de Harry sobre él, sin levantar la vista contestó a la pregunta no formulada.

–Es para contar los días. –dijo y guardó la daga en la vaina, no mencionó que se trataba de una cuenta regresiva.

¿Cuán lejos habían viajado? ¿Cuán rápido? ¿Era posible llegar a Hogwarts antes de dos semanas? Y si era así, ¿era posible hacer algo para salvar a Harry una vez que hubieran llegado a la seguridad?

_Seguridad_. Draco maldijo la palabra por lo bajo. ¿Acaso había algo que pudiera considerarse seguridad? ¿Cuán lejos debían ir para que Voldemort no los pudiera alcanzar? ¿Existía una distancia lo suficientemente grande para que Voldemort no los pudiera alcanzar?

–Harry… yo sé que vos a veces… –hizo una pausa deliberada. No quería ofender a Harry, no esta vez, ni tampoco quería despertarle sospechas. –Solías tener unos ataques o algo así… por la cicatriz. Me preguntaba…

Harry que estaba masticando su membrillo, tragó rápidamente. –Largalo de una vez… sin tanta vuelta.

–¿Qué tan lejos tenés que estar de Ya Sabés Quién para que no te afecte? –preguntó Draco con cierta precipitación– Anoche, cuando estábamos corriendo, dijiste que cuanto más lejos estabas menos te dolía. ¿Alguna vez te alejás lo suficiente como para no sentirlo?

–Creo que si él tiene la intención… la distancia no es significativa, por lo que tiene ver con la cicatriz. Pero es algo a lo que estoy acostumbrado, no va a matarme.

–No… supongo que no. –susurró Draco– Sabés… anoche te sangraba… la cicatriz, quiero decir.

Harry abrió un poco más los ojos. –No me acuerdo de que algo parecido haya ocurrido antes… pero por otro lado… debe de haber estado muy furioso. No hay nada que podamos hacer para evitarlo, me temo. Voldemort puede causar mucho daño desde lejos. Aparte de que es un legilimante y todo eso… estoy seguro de que tiene otro montón de recursos viles escondidos en la manga. Pero en tanto no pueda encontrarnos _físicamente_… vamos a estar bien.

–Sí… –susurró Draco con un hilo de voz.

–Draco… ¿te pasa algo?

–¿Eh…? No, no… nada. Es sólo que estoy cansado y me sigue doliendo la cabeza.

Harry frunció el ceño. –Tendrías que comer algo… y después dormir un poco.

–¿Siempre pensando en el estómago?

–Y bueno, che… probá una dieta de hambre durante tres días en un calabozo y después me contás.

–No, gracias… paso. –dijo Draco bostezando ampliamente.

Harry le sonrió. –¿Querés que transfigure una manta y una almohada?

–No, sólo un osito. –dijo distraído y sacó la capa de la mochila. La había agrandado y se la había puesto sobre los hombros cuando algo le aterrizó en la falda. Lo alzó y se lo acercó a los ojos para verlo mejor, ya casi no había luz. –Potter, éste es el osito más espantoso que jamás haya visto.

–Bueno… lo hice parecido a Pansy Parkinson, pensé que si te recordaba algo de…

Se interrumpió abruptamente, el horrible juguete de peluche le había impactado en la frente. Sonrió. –Vos tendrías que haber sido cazador, Draco, tenés una puntería excelente.

–Buenas noches, Potter.

–Ah… dentro de dos horas te voy a despertar.

–Dejame que te haga dos preguntas, Potter. –dijo Draco mientras se acomodaba para dormir– Primero, ¿vos no vas a dormir?, y segundo, ¿por qué carajo me vas a despertar dentro de dos horas?

–Bueno… en cuanto a lo primero, no… todavía tengo hambre.

Draco revoleó los ojos y soltó una carcajada corta.

–…y no tengo ganas de dormir ahora. Dormí muchos estos últimos días, no tenía mucho más que hacer. Además… hay algunas cosas en las que quiero pensar.

–Es natural. –concedió Draco.

–Segundo, te voy a despertar para asegurarme de que la contusión no te esté causando problemas. Durante el verano estuve estudiando un manual muggle de primeros auxilios… y decía que había que hacer eso cuando hay contusiones. Supuse que dado que mis amigos y yo muy frecuentemente sufrimos heridas… que podría resultarme muy útil. –suspiró, sonaba muy cansado– Estuve preparándome mucho este último verano… y también pensé mucho –parecía estar hablando más consigo mismo que con Draco– No tenía mucho más que hacer, varado ahí como estaba en casa de mis tíos. Por una vez me habían dejado tranquilo… decidí usar el tiempo para prepararme para… para lo que fuera que tuviera que estar preparado. Estaba cansado de no poder hacer muchas cosas solo y tener que depender de otros… hubo algunos que estuvieron a punto de morir debido a eso… y hubo por lo menos uno que murió.

Harry hizo silencio y Draco decidió que lo mejor era dejarlo solo con sus pensamientos. Le dolía la cabeza y tenía sueño. Sabía que estaba sucio pero no tenía fuerzas para preocuparse por eso en ese momento, hizo una nota mental para acordarse de aplicarse algunos encantamientos de aseo al día siguiente. Se cubrió hasta la barbilla con la capa y sintió algo blando que le golpeó la pierna. Abrió un ojo y espió. Harry le había devuelto el osito. Rió. Estiró la mano, lo tomó y se calzó el adefesio de juguete debajo del brazo.

Draco estaba seguro de que se había dormido. Y las sensaciones surrealistas que danzaban a su alrededor parecían confirmarlo. Pero por otro lado, algo le sugería que estaba más despierto que nunca.

Estaba rodeado por una oscuridad tan densa que parecía aplastarlo físicamente. La negrura se sentía sólida y le llenaba los ojos, la nariz, la garganta… le oprimía los pulmones y lo asfixiaba. Y a pesar de que sabía que de algún modo seguía respirando también sentía que no había aire que respirar. Se esforzó por contener el pánico y para tratar de comprender la situación. El instinto le decía que estaba en un ámbito muy amplio, pero la oscuridad hacía que ese detalle resultara poco relevante. Trató de gritar pero su voz fue tragada de inmediato por el vacío. Tenía la impresión de que debajo de él había un suelo de algún tipo pero cuando estiró la mano hacia abajo no tocó nada… tampoco sus pies.

El terror terminó sobrecogiéndolo. Gritaba en el silencio si alcanzar a oírse, lloraba lágrimas que no alcanzaba a sentir, trataba de correr con piernas que no tenía, trataba desesperadamente de huir de las tinieblas, pero estaba encerrado en lo hondo de esa nada.

Fue entonces que resonó la risa. Una risa que conocía. _Voldemort._

Draco se sabía expuesto, desnudo, inerme ante el Señor Oscuro. Y no había nada que pudiera hacer. Atrapado.

–_Joven traidor,_ –la voz retumbó a su alrededor– _¿acaso creíste que podrías escapar del gran Lord Voldemort?_

Draco giró frenético, o creyó que giraba, buscando el origen de la voz.

–_Necio. ¡Cuán necio! Y todo para nada._

La voz de Draco se le había helado en la garganta, aunque a esas alturas, el detalle poco agregaba a la gravedad de la situación.

–_Me siento… proclive a mostrarme magnánimo con Ud, Malfoy. No muchos en su situación podrían considerarse tan afortunados. Pero su apellido y los logros que anteriormente demostró le han ganado una oportunidad. UNA oportunidad._

Otra vez la risa atronadora. Draco no estaba seguro de querer escuchar la propuesta, la cabeza le daba vueltas y la falta de una referencia espacial le estaba provocando náuseas.

–_Devuélvame a Potter, Malfoy, y le perdonaré la vida. Y si acepta su debido castigo con dignidad… hasta es posible que vuelva a ganar algo de favor ante mis ojos. Que nadie diga que Lord Voldemort no es generoso. No obstante, si persistiera Ud. en este insensato propósito, como un insensato habrá de morir. _

El corazón le palpitaba doloroso en el pecho, abría y cerraba la boca en sílabas mudas… con ansia desesperada de aire.

–_No puede Ud. salvarlo, Malfoy. Pero puede salvarse a sí mismo. Un verdadero Slytherin conoce el arte de la autopreservación. Piénselo detenidamente._

El límite entre la voz estentórea de Voldemort y los pensamientos de Draco comenzó a desdibujarse. Le atronaba en la mente, lo aturdía. Draco trató de taparse los oídos para acallarla, pero era inútil, estaba dentro de su cabeza, un rugiente torbellino que lo mareaba.

La voz era dolorosa, la oscuridad opresiva. No podía ver, no podía respirar. Se ahogaba. Se moría…. ¿por qué Harry no lo despertaba como le había prometido?

Trató de despertarse y por un instante le pareció que lo lograría. Algo grisáceo brotó en la negrura infinita… pero muy lejano… inalcanzable.

Harry terminaba de comerse una galletita de chocolate cuando oyó el jadeo ahogado.

–¿Draco? –susurró vacilante. No tuvo respuesta inmediata… y unos segundos después otro sonido… estrangulado. Se arrastró sin demora junto a Draco. Estaba tieso y la expresión del rostro desfigurada por el horror. Los ojos estaban cerrados pero se movían como si quisieran abrirse.

–¡Draco! –lo agarró de los hombros y lo sacudió enérgicamente– ¡Draco! ¿me oís!

Draco abría y cerraba la boca como si quisiera hablar… o respirar… pero no se dejó oír sonido alguno. Harry ya estaba pensando en volcarle un frasco de agua en la cara para despertarlo… y fue entonces que Draco entró como en un ataque sacudiendo… agitando violentamente los brazos y las piernas.

–¡No! ¡Draco! ¡Pará!

Trató de restringirle los movimientos pero no lo logró y se ligó varios mamporros en el proceso.

Y entonces se dio cuenta… _Voldemort._

_¡No, no es posible! ¡No a Draco! ¡Estas cosas me pasan a mí!_

Un minuto después o quizá fue mucho más, Draco quedó inmóvil, de lado, hecho un ovillo, respirando con gran dificultad.

Harry lo hizo girar y lo puso de espaldas, Draco tenía el rostro bañado en sudor, todos los músculos del cuerpo tensos al máximo, temblaba.

–¡Draco! ¡Vamos! ¡Decí algo! ¡Por la barba de Merlín, despertate! ¡Contestame!

La boca de Draco volvió a abrirse y esta vez dejó escapar un susurro casi inaudible.

–No… oh no.

La tensión de su cuerpo cedió un poco, pero no era relajación sino letargia. Harry lo hizo incorporar sosteniéndolo con su pierna, como una forma de facilitarle la respiración que era notoriamente dificultosa. Le tomó el pulso, era muy poco aparente y desbocado. Harry lo había sospechado antes, ahora estaba seguro… eso era obra de Voldemort… no era su mente la única que podía invadir.

Un nuevo susurro de Draco, Harry tuvo que acercar la oreja a la boca para distinguir las palabras. –No puede salvarlo… salvarse a sí mismo… –recomenzaron los jadeos, menos profundos cada vez. El rostro parecía de cera. Le apoyó una mano en el pecho, apenas si subía y bajaba, el latir del corazón se iba espaciando y debilitando aun más.

–¡Vamos Draco! ¡Despertate! –volvió a sacudirlo, sin resultado. Empezó a frotarle el pecho con desesperación, ya casi no respiraba. –¡Tenés que despertarte, Draco! –la voz de Harry cobro un tono amenazante– ¡Maldición, Draco! ¡Me prometiste que volveríamos juntos a Hogwarts y quieras o no te voy a hacer cumplir la promesa!

Draco sufrió un espasmo nervioso y sus ojos se abrieron apenas como ranuras.

–¡Draco!

Pero las ranuras grises no parecían verlo, no parecían ver nada. Pestañeó un par de veces como si quisiera distinguir algo en la niebla densa.

–Salvame… –alcanzó a articular con un ronquido. Los ojos se le cerraron y su cuerpo quedó inerte.

_The lights go out and I can't be saved  
>Tides that I tried to swim against<br>Have brought me down upon my knees  
>Oh I beg, I beg and plead.<em>

Come out of things unsaid  
>Shoot an apple off my head and a<br>Trouble that can't be named  
>A tiger's waiting to be tamed.<p>

_(Coldplay)_

_Las luces se apagan, no puedo salvarme_

_Las mareas contra las que quise nadar_

_Me han puesto de rodillas_

_Y ruego, ruego y suplico._

_Di las cosas que has callado_

_Dispara y que vuele la manzana de mi cabeza_

_Y el tormento indescriptible_

_Un tigre aguarda ser domado_

_(Coldplay)_

**Nota:**

Para las estrofas finales me decidí esta vez por traducir más bien literalmente, confieso que no alcanzo a captar el significado del original. Aunque algunos versos coinciden con lo que pasó en el capítulo.


	10. Confianza, verdad y mentiras de omisión

**Eclipse**

**Capítulo 10 – Confianza, verdad y mentiras de omisión**

_Royal rebels discover you.  
>Trust? You turn, there is no truth.<br>And circle, circle, why are you scared?  
>Why a smile instead of tears?<em>

_(Indigo Girls)_

Te topas con un grupo de rebeldes

¿Lealtad? Nada es absoluto, ni la verdad

cambias de lado… ¿y a qué le temes?

si ahora sonríes en vez de llorar.

(Indigo Girls)

_Está vivo. Al menos sigue vivo._

La oscuridad reinaba y bajo el follaje la noche era espesa y sofocante, con un frío húmedo que se colaba a través de la ropa y calaba los huesos. Harry estaba sentado en el pequeño claro con la cabeza de Draco acunada en su regazo. Había agrandado la capa de Draco y lo había arropado cuidadosamente con ella y el resto se lo había echado sobre los hombros. Aunque sabía que era una tontería ingenua, le resultaba consolador pensar que la capa podía proveerles algún tipo de protección de cualquier cosa que pudiera estar merodeando en las sombras; lo cierto era que apenas si alcanzaba para defenderlos un poco del frío.

Las pocas estrellas que habían podido distinguirse a través de las brechas en el follaje habían ido desapareciendo, una a una, a medida que el cielo se había ido nublando. Si uno hasta podía llegar a pensar que las nubes eran otra de las artimañas de Voldemort para hacerlos sentir más solos y desvalidos; pero no, ni siquiera Voldemort era lo suficientemente poderoso como para controlar el clima… ¿o acaso sí lo era?

Bajó los ojos hacia Draco, no que pudiera distinguir nada en la oscuridad. El sonido acompasado de la respiración parecía indicar que Draco dormía plácidamente. Al menos no parecía que sufriera dolor alguno, lo cual, si bien pequeño, no dejaba de ser un consuelo.

Harry había creído conocer la magnitud del riesgo que había asumido Draco cuando lo había hecho escapar de la fortaleza. Sabía bien la capacidad de hacer daño que tenía Voldemort, lo había sufrido en carne propia. Ahora se maldecía interiormente por no haber anticipado lo que había pasado. Si Voldemort hubiera invadido la mente de Harry, hubiera sido algo totalmente distinto. Eso ya había pasado varias veces con anterioridad. Pero nunca se le había ocurrido que Voldemort podría invadir con Legilimancia la mente de otra persona. Harry había presumido, como lo hacía habitualmente, que él era un caso especial.

_Soy tan boludo._

Dumbledore le había dicho que Voldemort era un legilimante poderoso, pero recién ahora Harry abarcaba la verdadera magnitud de ese poder. Todo parecía indicar que si uno puede controlar la mente de una persona, también puede controlarle el cuerpo. Afortunadamente, en esta oportunidad, Draco había sido capaz de escapar de la pesadilla que Voldemort le estaba infligiendo. Draco respiraba acompasadamente, el corazón le latía con fuerza y ritmo normales y seguía vivo.

Pero no se movía.

Y no podía despertarlo.

Nada de lo que había hecho había sido suficiente para hacerlo reaccionar. Harry había tratado de convencerse de que era debido al extremo cansancio y de que una vez que hubiese descansado se despertaría fresco e insoportable como siempre. La lógica le decía que dado el nivel de control que Voldemort había alcanzado sobre Draco, si Voldemort hubiera querido a Draco muerto ya lo habría conseguido. No… Voldemort quería algo más.

_No… me quiere a mí_. –pensó Harry– _¡Como si yo no lo supiera ya! Pero ahora está tratando de usar a Draco para llegar a mí._

Estiró una mano y le acomodó un poco más apretada la capa alrededor, el gesto protector lo hacía sentir mejor. Sus dedos rozaron la cadena del deslocalizador, lo que le recordó que la única cosa que se interponía entre él y Voldemort era Draco Malfoy. No era un pensamiento muy tranquilizador. ¿Acaso Draco se daba cuenta de que se había interpuesto entre los dos rivales más acérrimos del mundo mágico?

_Siquiera una idea debe de tener a esta altura._

Harry suspiró profundamente y se recostó contra el árbol detrás de él. Había perdido la cuenta del tiempo que había estado sentado así… ahí… las piernas parecían habérsele dormido. Y así y todo, el peso de la cabeza de Draco sobre su regazo y el ritmo acompasado de su respiración resultaban consoladores… confortantes. Y si eso le aportaba un alivio, no lo iba a despreciar. Harry volvió a ajustar la capa, alrededor del cuello de Draco y alrededor de sus propias piernas.

La noche fue avanzando y Harry fue adormeciéndose, la propia fatiga lo reclamaba. No se oía ni el volar de un insecto y no había ninguna luz que distrajera sus ojos.

Abrió los ojos; por un momento pensó que lo engañaban, alcanzaba a ver poco más allá la silueta de una rama… ¿la primera luz del alba?... la cabeza de Draco se movió en su regazo. Harry bajó la vista, los pálidos rasgos apenas se distinguían. Le dio una suave sacudida con las piernas.

–Che, Draco… ¿estás despierto?

–Hummfff…

–¿Draco?

Draco abrió de golpe los ojos y sus facciones se contorsionaron alarmadas.

–¡Ahhrgg…! – se incorporó precipitadamente y rodó tratando de alejarse de Harry. Las piernas se le enredaron en la capa, trató de pararse pero volvió a caer de costado. Miró a Harry con pánico en los ojos.

–¿Draco? –tanteó Harry, ¿acaso seguía la pesadilla que le había hecho vivir Voldemort? – ¿estás bien?

Los ojos de Draco estaban muy abiertos, iban de Harry a otear girando el cuello las sombras casi absolutas que lo rodeaban… como si estuviera buscando algo.

–Oscuro… todo… – la voz sonaba seca y ronca, como si hubiera estado gritando mucho. Estiró una mano y la hundió en el suelo húmedo. –Es real… puedo sentirlo… ¡gracias a Merlín!... parecía que no podía palpar nada.

–¿Draco? –el tono de Harry sonaba notoriamente preocupado.

–No me podía mover… no podía ver… –agarró el borde de la capa tratando de cubrirse hasta la barbilla, pero la capa estaba muy enredada y no pudo moverla… pero seguía tirando de ella…

–Draco… ¡por favor…!

Draco lo miró confundido unos segundos… luego pareció entender lo que estaba pasando… –¡Si llegaras a decirle una palabra a alguien sobre esta indigna instancia, Potter… te juro que te ato a la rama más alta para que te despedacen los buitres!

Harry dejó oír un suspiro y una risa de alivio. –Volvemos a las ataduras otra vez, Malfoy… esto ya me está dando que pensar…

Draco abrió la boca y volvió a cerrarla y se limitó a una mirada indignada.

Harry sonrió y le tendió una mano, Draco trató de mantener la mirada de fastidio, pero estaba demasiado cansado, dejó caer los hombros, suspiró, aceptó la mano y dejó que Harry lo incorporara hasta que quedó sentado.

Se sentía algo mareado pero no tan mal dadas las circunstancias. Parpadeó un par de veces y miró alrededor tratando de ubicarse mejor. Luego bostezó profundamente y se ajustó la capa por encima de los hombros. Harry no dijo nada, esperaba que fuera Draco el primero que hablara. No tuvo que esperar mucho.

–¿Qué me estás mirando? –lo increpó con brusquedad.

–Estaba esperando que me contaras lo que había pasado.

Draco desvió la mirada y trató de hacer como que se reacomodaba la capa otra vez. –Vas a tener que esperar hasta la mañana, estoy demasiado cansado como para hablar ahora… y… ¿qué carajo le hiciste a mi capa?

–La agrandé con un encantamiento. –replicó Harry con tono distraído… –¿Qué quisiste decir con esperar hasta la mañana?

–Justamente eso, Potter. No es momento para que me acoses con preguntas. Falta muy poco para que no se vea nada en absoluto, estoy exhausto y después de… de… de lo que fuera que haya sido, quiero descansar un poco. –trataba de que no se le notaran los nervios pero no le estaba saliendo nada bien.

–Draco…

–Todavía me duele la cabeza… no quiero hablar ahora. –acomodó una parte de la capa como para hacerse una especie de almohada improvisada– Vos volvé a comer tus galletitas…

–Draco…

–…y dejame dormir. Si seguís preocupado de que pueda tener una contusión, despertame dentro de dos horas si te parece que es imprescindible. Creo que realmente lo apreciaría… aunque sinceramente no le encuentro sentido. Ah… y ya que estamos, ¿no habías dicho que me podías transfigurar una almohada?

–¡DRACO MALFOY!

–¡QUÉ?

Harry lo miró exasperado. –Ya es de mañana.

Draco se sentó de golpe. –¿Qué? –susurró.

–Estuve tratando de despertarte todo el tiempo, pero vos estabas como m… como desmayado. ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó?

Draco no dijo nada por un momento y la confusión que sentía dio paso al miedo. Finalmente dijo: –No sé, Potter, por qué no me lo decís vos.

–Draco… yo no estoy en tu cabeza… yo tampoco sé. –era cierto sólo en parte, en realidad hubiera podido darle una muy fundada suposición, pero técnicamente no lo sabía y quería conocer primero lo que Draco tenía para contar.

–En mi cabeza… –se detuvo y sufrió un estremecimiento.

–¿Draco…? –dijo Harry inclinándose hacia delante.

–Estaba oscuro… y no había nada… nada más que él… en todas partes… todo vacío y oscuro… –apretó el puño con el que sostenía un borde de la capa contra el pecho.

–¿Viste algo? –lo instó Harry.

–Sólo tiniebla… todo estaba oscuro.

–¿Oíste algo?

Draco se mordió el labio y apretó aun más el borde de la capa con el puño, pero no respondió. Harry lo miró cauteloso. Tenía que saber lo que Voldemort le había dicho y lo que le había hecho. ¿Había habido un mensaje? ¿Una amenaza? O peor, ¿una propuesta de trato con el demonio mismo?

_No puede salvarlo… puede salvarse Ud. mismo… piénselo…_

El asunto parecía pintar muy mal… las sospechas de Harry se incrementaron… pero no podía hacer nada… no todavía. Lo que pensaba podía ser correcto o estar equivocado pero no quería trastornar a Draco aun más. No sabía cómo podía reaccionar Draco ante lo que le había ocurrido… y si lo presionaba demasiado podía empeorar todo.

–¿Te dijo algo, Draco? ¿Alguna cosa?

–Fue nada más que una pesadilla. –murmuró.

–¿Qué?

–Sólo una maldita pesadilla. Estaba muy tenso, había dormido muy poco… nada más que eso.

–Supongo que no esperarás que crea que…

–No, Potter, lo que espero es que te dejes de joder y no toques más el tema.

Harry hizo un gesto irritado. ¿Draco estaba tratando de dificultar las cosas? Estaban juntos en eso, lo que fuera que hubiese pasado era algo que terminaría afectándolos a los dos. Si trataba de taparlo y negarlo iba a ser mucho más difícil encararlo después. Si Voldemort había ideado alguna nueva forma de alcanzarlos, Harry quería saber de qué se trataba. Pero claro, quién mejor que Draco para negarse a ver nada más allá de su puntiaguda nariz.

–Bueno… por lo menos es bueno saber que estás bien. Volviste a ser tan insufrible como siempre. Al parecer no sufriste mayor daño.

–¿Qué pasó…qué pasó?…vamos _ai_…

–Quizá la próxima vez que Voldemort juegue con tu cabeza como si fueras un títere… quizá consiga arreglar algunas cosas… a lo mejor logra sacarte algunos caprichitos…

Draco saltó y se le puso nariz a nariz perforándolo con una mirada furiosa.

–¡Oíme! A lo mejor _vos _puedas hacer a un lado un enfrentamiento con Ya Sabés Quién sin darle ninguna importancia… como si nada hubiera pasado… pero para el resto de nosotros los mortales… ¡nos puede llevar un poco de tiempo! ¡Y pienso manejarlo a mi modo! ¡No preciso tu ayuda!

–Draco, por favor, tratá de calmarte y tratá de pensar un minuto. Querer convencerte de que sólo fue una pesadilla no va a ayudar a solucionarlo.

Draco se separó y volvió a sentarse en su posición original. –¿Cómo lo llamás _vos_ cuando estás dormido y ves, oís y sentís cosas que te dan miedo? La mayoría de la gente normal lo llama una pesadilla.

Harry no estaba decidido a ceder. –La mayoría de la gente normal no ha tenido que vérselas con el más peligroso mago del siglo después de haberlo hecho poner furioso.

–Gracias por recordármelo, Potter. Ahora ya me siento mucho mejor.

Siguió un duelo de miradas por un largo momento, Draco finalmente bajó la cabeza y la sepultó en las palmas de sus manos. Soltó un resuello que más pareció un sollozo. –¿Por qué a mí, Potter?

–La misma cosa me pregunto yo todo el tiempo.

Draco lo miró de reojo. –¿Y qué te contestás?

–Que he nacido con estrella… supongo.

Draco gruñó y hubo un nuevo silencio. Harry se removió incómodo. Suponía que no debía culpar a Draco por estar enojado y tratando de negar todo. Pero estaba la cuestión de la seguridad personal de ambos que era algo por lo que tenían que preocuparse.

Tenía que darle ánimos a Draco, convencerlo de que lo importante era que pudieran llegar a Hogwarts… y una vez allí, Dumbledore y Snape se ocuparían de defenderlos de las artimañas de Voldemort. Tenía que convencerlo de que rendirse ante Voldemort no era una opción; que cualquier tormento que Voldemort pudiera infligirle a la distancia, no era nada comparado con lo que le podría hacer en persona. Mientras se mantuvieran lejos de su alcance… tenían una oportunidad.

Lástima que no tenía idea de cómo hacer para convencer a Draco de lo que fuera.

Para Harry la situación no podía ser más preocupante. El primer encuentro de Draco con Voldemort había sido tan traumático al punto de decidirlo a escapar. Este nuevo encuentro… onírico… amenazaba con quebrarlo por completo. Y Harry estaba a merced de Draco. Lo asustaba darse cuenta de cuánto poder tenía Draco sobre él. Si Voldemort lo hubiera aterrorizado más esa noche… o si llegaba a aterrorizarlo lo suficiente en una próxima oportunidad… era posible que Draco no fuera capaz de soportar la presión… y podía terminar entregándolo de vuelta a Voldemort. Draco era el equivalente a una bomba de tiempo ambulante.

Harry se frotó la frente. No le dolía la cicatriz, en esta oportunidad se trataba de un simple dolor de cabeza. Suspiró profundamente. _Cuando nada parece servir… es una buena idea comer algo._ Pero por primera vez en varios días parecía que no tenía apetito.

Buscó la mochila para sacar algo, notó que Draco se había quedado mirándolo fijamente.

–¿Qué pasa?

–Perdón, Harry.

Su estómago le dijo que eso no era un buen augurio. –Ya habías dicho eso antes. –sospechaba que se trataba de una disculpa adelantada por algo horrible que haría en el futuro. Pero Draco no agregó nada más. Bajo la mirada y murmuró. –¿Me pasás una fruta?

Si, por supuesto. –dijo Harry suspirando una vez más.

La aurora se transformó en mañana de lo que resultó ser un día nublado y bochornoso, Draco se desplazaba penosamente tratando de seguirle el paso a Harry. Cada tanto escuchaban el sonido de una corriente de agua, Harry había comentado que se estaban moviendo en una trayectoria paralela al río. Draco no replicó al respecto, tampoco veía que tanta importancia podía tener el detalle. Había otra cosa que lo preocupaba más… que lo atemorizaba más bien… la horda de mortífagos que debía de estar rastreándolos, hecho al cual Harry parecía restarle toda significación. Harry había afirmado simplemente que Voldemort ya había dejado de enviar gente para buscarlos. Eso no era algo que Draco estuviera dispuesto a aceptar así como así, pero cuando se lo había planteado Harry se había limitado a darse vuelta y a taladrarlo con una mirada seria y hostil.

_¿Por qué, Draco? ¿Contás con alguna información adicional que yo desconozca? ¿Tenés alguna forma de escrutar los pensamientos de Voldemort? ¿Ah, no? Ya me parecía. Entonces confiá en lo que te digo, ya no nos están persiguiendo._

Draco no veía razón para tener que confiar en eso. Tampoco estaba seguro de cuál había sido el momento en que habían acordado que Harry fuera el que guiara, pero algo le decía que mejor no planteara objeción al respecto. Harry había estado muy irritable toda la mañana, se lo notaba muy inquieto, como si temiera que Draco fuera a tener de pronto un ataque de locura… o algo peor.

¿Cómo era que Harry parecía saber lo que estaba pasando? Era innegable que Harry tenía cierta conexión con Voldemort y que a veces sabía lo que hacía, aun estando lejos, ¿pero cómo era posible algo así? El concepto casi que le provocaba envidia a Draco, hasta que se dio cuenta de que tal cosa implicaría un canal abierto con la mente de Voldemort, algo que Draco no tenía ningún deseo de experimentar nuevamente. Así y todo, le hacía preguntarse qué otras cosas, extrañas y singulares, habría relacionadas con Harry. Era algo intimidante.

Draco se preguntaba si sería posible que Harry le pudiera leer la mente. Esos infernales ojos verdes parecían atravesarlo todo el tiempo. _Yo no estoy en tu cabeza_, le había dicho. Draco no estaba muy seguro de que no fuera así. ¿Podría Harry saber lo que Voldemort le había dicho? ¿La oferta que le había hecho? ¿Pensaría que Draco lo iba a traicionar? ¿Tenía buen fundamento para pensar que eso era algo posible? Draco tenía miedo de pensar en las respuestas a esas preguntas.

Observó las espaldas de Harry y se estremeció; la vida de esa persona que marchaba delante pendía de una decisión unilateral de él. Draco no podría nunca hacer una elección como ésa. Y aunque había vuelto a desafiar la voluntad de Voldemort, ahora se preguntaba si valdría la pena haber tomado esa decisión.

Voldemort había dicho que Hogwarts estaba a unos ciento sesenta kilómetros en línea recta. El terreno que debían sortear era agreste y accidentado. Volvió a preguntarse si les sería posible recorrer esa distancia en doce días y llegar a tiempo para que Dumbledore y Snape pudieran aplicar un contraconjuro. Y si no era así… Draco no quería siquiera pensar en esa posibilidad. ¿Cuáles eran las posibilidades de que dos magos a medias entrenados pudieran escapar indemnes de Voldemort?

_Quizá similares a las de un bebé de sobrevivir a la Maldición Mortal, es de suponer._

Por supuesto, ya nada de eso lo preocuparía si se rindiera, obedeciera al Señor Oscuro y le entregara a Harry para que quedara sometido a lo que fuera que el destino le tuviera reservado.

Pero ése no era un movimiento que estuviese dispuesto a hacer, no todavía al menos.

Y no quería que Harry sufriera ningún daño.

No otra vez.

La pernera del pantalón se le enganchó en una zarza, por lo que se le antojaba la centésima vez desde que habían comenzado la marcha. Tironeó para zafarse y oyó el sonido de la tela rasgándose. Otra cosa más que le recordaba cuán desesperadamente fuera de control estaba todo. Incluso las plantas parecían obstinadas en despedazarlo en tiras.

Su atención derivó de su dilema interno al nuevo agujero que tenía en la ropa, maldijo la mera existencia de las plantas en el bosque.

–No se supone que las plantas sean así. –gruñó en voz alta.

–¿Así cómo? ¿Verdes?

–Muy gracioso, Potter. Seguí esforzándote y es posible que hasta desarrolles sentido del humor y todo, aunque lo dudo. Lo que quiero decir es que no deberían ser así… enredadas. En los jardines de la Mansión todas las plantas están cuidadas, arregladas. Y si son de las que muerden se las ubica alejadas para que no puedan atacar a la gente. Ojalá todas éstas estuvieran así, arregladas, bien podadas y fuera de mi paso. –se liberó finalmente del espino que lo había retenido y se apresuró a alcanzar a Harry.

Harry rió. –Por favor, decime que se trata de una broma, Draco.

–¿Por qué iba a estar bromeando? Todo acá está mal, salvaje, incivilizado…

–Por eso justamente es que se dice "que está alejado de la civilización", ¿no te suena?, porque las cosas son agrestes e impredecibles.

–Bueno… –dijo Draco pisando con cuidado sobre una rama retorcida– A los Malf… a mí no me gusta estar lejos de la civilización.

Harry volvió a reír.

–Es tan feo. –continuó, se alegraba de haber roto el silencio, y mejor aun si era para quejarse, él era muy bueno para quejarse– Odio las cosas feas. No hay nada artístico en esto. Nuestro jardines son bellísimos, esto en cambio, todo desorganizado… burdo.

Harry se detuvo, se giró a medias y lo miró de soslayo. –¿De verdad no alcanzás a ver la belleza de este lugar?

–No me digas que le podés llamar bello a esto.

Harry se encogió de hombros. –En realidad… a mí me parece agradable. El clima no es del todo malo… y me gusta oír el rumor del río.

–Está nublado… y ése es el mismo río en el que me tiraron ayer. ¿Y te estás olvidando de que acá somos fugitivos? No entiendo qué es lo que cualquier persona cuerda podría encontrar de atrayente en una situación como ésta.

Algo parecido a la lástima cruzó por la cara de Harry. –Buena parte de mi vida me la pasé prácticamente enjaulado… acá me siento completamente libre. Ni paredes, ni puertas, ni barrotes. Y todo acá parece tan vivo… no puedo creer que no lo veas…

–Lo que yo veo es que estamos los dos a muchas millas de la seguridad, de una cama cómoda y cálida, de cualquier tipo de refugio, de comida caliente, de agua corriente y… ¡ay! –una rama de espino le había arañado el cuello– y de jardines bien podados. –concluyó.

–¿Sabés de algún atajo hacia Hogwarts? ¿Tenés una escoba miniaturizada en el bolsillo del pantalón?

–Si así fuera, ¿te creés que estaría pateando por esta condenada jungla?

–Bueno, te guste o no, es lo que nos tocó, y todavía nos falta muchísimo… ¿a menos que estés pensando en volver?

Draco notó la tensión en el tono y la inquietud en la expresión. ¿Sospechaba algo?

A pesar de que Draco no había tomado una decisión todavía, la mirada de Harry le provocó una torcedura de culpa en el estómago. No podía entregar a Harry. No ahora, no después de haberle prometido que lo llevaría seguro a Hogwarts. Incluso considerar la posibilidad… pero eso no tenía nada de malo, ¿o sí? ¿sopesar cuidadosamente las diferentes opciones? No, las cosas no eran así. Cualquier persona inteligente consideraba un problema desde todos los ángulos antes de decidir; él estaba actuando como una persona sensata. Y en tanto Draco no decidiera, Harry no tenía por qué saberlo. Como las otras cosas que tampoco era necesario que supiera. Pensar en todas las cosas que le estaba ocultando a Harry… lo hacía sentir más culpable.

Harry lo estaba observando con atención, Draco trató de disimular. Puso una expresión estudiada como para aparecer pensativo. –Bueno, el aire en esos calabozos estaba muy viciado. No particularmente benéfico para la salud. Así que supongo que por lo menos por ese lado…

Harry resopló entre los labios apretados, Draco no supo decir si era de alivio o de exasperación. –¿Sabés qué, Draco? vos podrías evitar pisar los espinos, como hago yo.

Draco abrió la boca para replicar, algo así como: _Los Malfoy no damos un paso al costado, por nada ni por nadie,_ pero se contuvo y bajó la cabeza resignado. Cuando volvió a levantarla Harry le estaba sonriendo, lo hizo sentir peor.

–Entonces explicámelo, genio, ¿cómo me doy cuenta de cuáles son las que tienen espinas?

Harry rió a carcajadas. –Draco, la mitad de las cosas que pisás se pueden encontrar en tarros en el armario de Snape. Mirá ahí, belladona y artemisia. Y un poco más adelante hay ortigas, que seguramente terminarás pisando si no te hacés a un lado. Y creo que ese arbusto de allá es endrino. ¡Y yo que pensaba que eras vos el experto en Pociones!

Draco levantó un poco el pie y se sorprendió de encontrarse con una planta aplastada de artemisia, un ingrediente que había usado incontable cantidad de veces. –¿Y cómo es que vos sabés tanto? –preguntó sorprendido– ¡vos nunca prestás atención en Pociones!

–En realidad eso lo aprendimos en Herbología. ¿No te acordás de esas unidades sobre plantas de Pociones? Había que reconocerlas vivas y no como ingredientes, secos, picados, pulverizados o disueltos para formar tinturas. La verdad es que nunca imaginé que todo eso podría terminar siendo muy útil.

Draco siguió caminando, pasó junto a Harry y tomó la delantera. –Estupendo, Harry Potter, notorio fracasado en Pociones, el peor de todos si exceptuamos a Longbottom, ha superado mis supremos conocimientos en ese noble campo de estudio. Creo que mi ego jamás podrá recuperarse.

–Pará che, –protestó Harry– Saqué buena nota en el TORDO de Pociones, la requerida para cursar el sexto año de la materia. Creo que me merezco algo de crédito.

–¡Ja! Pero tuviste que tomar clases recuperatorias para lograrlo.

–¡Yo no tomé clases recuperatorias de Pociones! –aulló Harry, Draco casi que se tropieza de la sorpresa. Se dio vuelta y frunció el ceño.

–Te vi en la oficina de Snape, ¡dijiste que estabas tomando clases recuperatorias!

Harry se detuvo con la boca abierta. Era obvio que no estaba seguro de si había sido sensato decir eso. Hizo un gesto como si estuviera masticando en la boca lo que pensaba decir a continuación, como si estuviera decidiendo cuánto decir. Finalmente se animó.

–Bueno… no creo que a esta altura importe demasiado. No estaba tomando clases de Pociones, ni de recuperación ni de otro tipo. Snape intentaba enseñarme Oclumancia. Para que Voldemort no pudiera metérseme en la cabeza. –una media sonrisa le jugueteó en un costado de la boca– Así como se metió en la tuya.

Draco sintió un nudo desagradable en el estómago, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, Harry prosiguió, la media sonrisa ya se le había borrado. –No sirvió para nada, sin embargo, y esas sesiones fueron una de las experiencias más miserables que haya sufrido. Snape invadiéndome la mente… ¡el muy grasiento, cretino, bueno para n…!

–Estás hablando del Jefe de mi Casa, Potter. –interrumpió Draco con tono crispado.

–¡Gran cosa! Como si eso me importara… –dijo Harry cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho– Creo que preferiría cumplir otra vez penitencias con Umbridge, cincelándome castigos en la mano, que tener otra de esas sesiones con Snape escudriñándome los pensamientos. Por lo menos con ella sabía que se trataba del enemigo.

La irritación de Draco fue superada de inmediato por la curiosidad. –¿Dijiste… cincelando?

Harry lo estudió un largo momento antes de responder. –Draco, vos ya deberías saber que parecería que nada me hace mella, que siempre reboto y vuelvo, sea lo que sea que me pase… no sé si te habrás puesto a considerar que si es un poco así… es porque me ha tocado pasarlas negras en muchas oportunidades.

Harry había adoptado una expresión neutra y el tono de sus palabras había sido muy medido. –Puede ser. –replicó Draco, no estaba seguro de querer saberlo pero no pudo evitar preguntarlo– Entonces explicame…¿qué quisiste decir con "cincelando"?

Harry extendió la mano abierta, el dorso hacia arriba. –Leé.

Draco titubeó, no podía quitarle los ojos del rostro. Harry lo instó con un gesto. –Adelante.

Draco le tomó la mano y algo inseguro bajó la vista para observar con atención. Al principio le pareció que se trataba de un truco de la luz, un diseño de trazos y curvas apenas visibles en la piel muy sucia. Limpió un poco la superficie con la punta de su manga, se sentía en cierto modo como un arqueólogo quitándole el polvo a un artefacto antiquísimo. Lo que vio le produjo una sensación desagradable.

La cicatriz era muy tenue y la caligrafía dejaba que desear pero las palabras podían leerse claramente. _No debo mentir._

–Ha…Harry… ¿te hiciste esto con un cuchillo? –de sólo pensarlo se empezaba a sentir mareado y nauseoso… la imagen de una daga hendiendo la carne… haciendo brotar sangre…

Una risa ronca interrumpió los pensamientos de Draco.

–No. Adelante. Preguntame. Sé que querés saber. –Harry parecía divertido de verlo ponerse verde.

_No, no quiero._ Draco miró con más atención los trazos y trató de pensar racionalmente. –Con una pluma. –dijo con más seguridad de la que realmente sentía, supo que había acertado por como Harry abrió los ojos– Harry, ¿Cómo diantres fue que te grabaste una necedad como ésta en la mano y con una pluma?

Harry entrecerró los ojos. –¿Pensás que me lo hice a propósito? Era una penitencia con Umbridge. Me puso a escribir líneas. Lo cual no parecía nada del otro mundo… hasta que la pluma tocó el pergamino… cada línea en la hoja se reproducía en el dorso de mi mano. Una y otra vez. En cada puta penitencia. Hasta que quedó permanente.

Draco sintió un amargor en la garganta. –Harry, esto es Magia Oscura.

–Probá decirme alguna otra cosa… algo que yo no sepa ya.

Draco recorrió los trazos con el dedo. –Palabras escritas… marcas… ¿sabés lo que significa esto?

–Bueno sí… sé leer, Draco.

–Potter, sos imposible. Lo sabías no. –Harry no dijo nada, Draco sacudió levemente la cabeza– Escuchame, Potter, este tipo de magia... nunca la había visto antes pero había oído al respecto. Cuando quedás marcado así… tenés que… lo que estoy tratando de decir es que… esa sentencia escrita… una vez que se vuelve permanente… te obliga mágicamente.

Por un segundo, un relámpago de miedo cruzó por el rostro de Harry pero se desvaneció de inmediato. –He mentido muchas veces desde que esto ocurrió. Mucho, en realidad, para serte sincero.

Draco alzó una ceja. –Me juego a que sólo fueron mentiritas, nada significativo, nada serio. Si sos capaz de resistir el _Imperius_, seguramente podés resistir esto también, en cierto grado. Pero, oíme con atención, si quisieras mentir de verdad, desde el fondo de tu alma y sobre algo realmente importante… no podrías.

Harry retiró la mano bruscamente. –El día que permita que me afecte cualquier cosa… _cualquier cosa_ que esa perra cara de sapo haya hecho…

–Fue algo que _vos_ te hiciste, Potter. En sentido estricto es algo que te autoinfligiste.

Harry lo observó por encima del marco de los anteojos. Era una mirada negra rebosante de furia. Cuando habló el tono sonó grave, peligroso, amenazador. –¿Querés que te diga algo que es verdad y realmente serio? ¿Como para medir la fuerza de compulsión de la magia? ¡Quería matar a esa hija de puta con mis propias manos! Todavía quiero.

Draco quedó inmóvil durante unos momentos como fijado por la mirada que le clavaba Harry, luego atinó a soltar una corta risa. –Sos más parecido a mí de lo que nunca estarías dispuesto a admitir, Potter. ¿Y me impediste matar a Crabbe? Al menos yo tenía la excusa de una reacción motivada por la furia del instante y la sobrecarga de adrenalina en las venas.

Giró y dio un paso como para retomar la marcha, pero la voz áspera de Harry lo hizo detener.

–Vos me entregaste a ella.

Draco quedó clavado en el suelo, pero no volvió a girarse.

–Vos me entregaste a ella. –repitió Harry ahora con un tono más suave– Vos me hiciste tropezar en el corredor cuando nos estábamos escapando de la reunión del ED… y me entregaste a ella.

–Harry…

–Y en su despacho, esa última noche, me sacaste la varita. Hicieron todo lo que ella les dijo… vos y los otros de la escuadra. Era lo más fácil, ¿no? Sin importar lo que estuviera por hacernos…

Draco sintió que el aire a su alrededor se ponía denso, le resultaba difícil respirar. Se dio vuelta pero desvió la mirada a un lado, no se animó a mirar a Harry a los ojos.

–Vos me entregaste. –enfatizó Harry una vez más, las palabras sonaron como un nuevo martillazo en los oídos de Draco.

–Órdenes… sólo seguía las órdenes. –se oyó decir Draco– Tenía que hacerlo.

–Vos querías hacerlo.

Draco agachó la cabeza. –Es cierto. –dijo con voz ronca– Pero eso fue entonces…

–Y… –Harry hizo una pausa y sacudió la cabeza.

_Por favor, no me preguntes esto, Potter. Por favor. No puedo responderte._

Draco levantó la cabeza e hizo una mueca cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Harry. Harry no dijo una palabra pero la pregunta resonó en su cabeza como si la hubiera formulado clara y en voz alta.

_¿Y si alguien te lo ordenara ahora… cumplirías la orden?_

Draco quería decir que no… estuvo a punto de escupirlo, pero la palabra se le trabó en la lengua.

_¿Y qué si todo no sirve de nada?_, argumentó una voz desde la parte atrás de su mente, _¿qué si no pueden regresar a tiempo? ¿y si no existe ningún contraconjuro? ¿qué si Voldemort logra atraparte antes? ¿qué si…? ¿qué si…?_

Harry hizo un gesto de asentimiento casi imperceptible y luego se puso en marcha con paso decidido. –Me siento sucio.

Draco pestañeó confundido por el aparente súbito cambio de tema. Recién entonces notó que también había habido un inesperado cambio de dirección, Harry se había desviado hacia la izquierda y ya estaba desapareciendo detrás de los árboles. Draco reaccionó y se dio prisa para seguirlo, estuvo a punto de engancharse con otro arbusto. –Potter, ¿adónde vas?

–Al río. Necesito un baño. –le llegó la respuesta desde adelante.

Draco apartó unas ramas que se interponían y apuró el paso para no perder de vista entre las ramas el pulóver rojo de Harry. –¿Un baño? ¿Qué te agarró ahora? ¿Por qué no usás un encantamiento para limpiarte? Potter… Harry…

–A vos también te vendría bien un baño. ¿No te quejabas hace un rato de la falta de agua corriente? Bueno… acá hay un montón. –la voz de Harry le había llegado amortiguada, Draco enseguida descubrió por qué.

Harry estaba de pie junto a la orilla del río y ya se estaba sacando el pulóver. La remera había sido arrastrada en parte hacia arriba y había dejado expuesto el abdomen y la parte baja de las costillas. Draco apartó la mirada a un lado, de pronto inexplicablemente incómodo de mirar a Harry mientras se desnudaba.

–Harry, el día que yo vuelva a meterme de buen grado en un río va a ser el mismo día que adopte a un hipogrifo como mascota.

Ya se había sacado el pulóver y los cabellos negros le habían quedado más erizados que nunca. –Potter, sos imposible. Lo sabías no. –Harry no dijo nada, Draco sacudió levemente la cabeza.

–Y yo que pensaba que vos eras del tipo de los maniáticos por la higiene.

Draco se volvió para mirarlo, pero apartó la vista una vez más cuando vio que Harry estaba desabotonándose los pantalones. –¡El río es la principal causa de que esté sucio! ¡Todo ese barro… ajj…! Pero prefiero usar mis encantamientos de aseo, muchas gracias.

Harry dejó oír una risita. –Bueno… no parece que hayas hecho un buen trabajo la última vez… tenés la cara mugrienta.

Draco se limpió la perilla con la manga.

–…tenés la ropa pegoteada con barro…

Draco se sacudió enérgicamente la remera y los pantalones.

–…y tenés el pelo grasiento y sucio…

Era demasiado, se volvió a mirarlo muy irritado. –¡Potter, mi pelo en el peor de los días es cien veces mejor que el tuyo…!

Apenas los ojos se fijaron en Harry, Draco deseó no haber mirado. Se estaba sacando las medias, la única prenda que le quedaba puesta eran los calzoncillos boxer. Pero no fue el grado de desnudez lo que lo impactó. Sino la cantidad de lastimaduras expuestas por todas partes, dos particularmente oscuras, una en el hombro y otra en el abdomen… y las costillas prominentes… y la huesuda y saliente articulación del hombro. Sabía que Harry era delgado, incluso en circunstancias normales; sabía que Harry se había pasado varios días sin comer… y obviamente, estar escapando por los bosques no era precisamente la mejor forma de ganar peso… pero así y todo… jamás hubiera podido imaginar que estuviera tan escuálido… y tan maltrecho.

–Sí, podés decirlo… mi cuerpito es una deliciosa ricurita. –dijo Harry con tono cargado de sarcasmo.

–¿Eh…? –reaccionó Draco, de pronto sentía como si se ahogara.

–Draco… te quedaste mirándome fijo.

A Draco le habían enseñado que mirar fijo a alguien era sumamente ofensivo. Y el recordatorio lo hizo bajar la vista de inmediato a sus pies. –Perdón… no quise… seguí nomás, Potter.

–Humm… no te sientas tan trastornado por mis magullones, que vos debés de tener también unos cuantos… Crabbe te pateó bastante ayer y no precisamente con delicadeza.

Draco dejó oír un gruñido, en realidad "trastornado" no era el término apropiado; "lleno de remordimientos" habría sido una expresión más acertada.

Oyó el sonido de una zambullida. Draco alzó la cabeza y alcanzó a ver a Harry hundiéndose y luego un montón de burbujas subiendo y reventando en la superficie. Segundos después la cabeza de Harry resurgió en el medio del río. Había dejado los anteojos junto con la ropa en la orilla, los ojos verdes era bien distinguibles incluso a esa distancia. Las aguas eran más profundas y menos rápidas que las de río arriba, formaban en esa parte un amplio estanque con poca corriente.

Harry sacudió la cabeza riendo y desparramando gotas de agua en todas direcciones. –¡Está helada!

Draco frunció los labios. –Eso es lo que conseguís por zambullirte en el río, Potter: hipotermia.

Harry volvió a reír. –No, tarado, está buenísima. Refrescante… tonificante… no me digas que todo ese barro en la ropa no te pica espantosamente. –volvió a hundir la cabeza y la sacó de nuevo segundos después. A Draco le sugirió la imagen de un perrito negro.

El agua si que parecía fresca y atrayente, Draco se dio cuenta de que se estaba rascando la arena que tenía pegada a la piel debajo de la remera. Se sentía casi tan tentado de unírsele… pero no iba a hacerlo. No sentía deseos de ver su propia piel afeada por las magulladuras, sabía que a él se le formaban grandes moretones con mucha facilidad. No quería que Harry lo viera así… no quería acercarse demasiado a Harry.

Ciertamente, se había duchado innumerables veces junto a sus compañeros después de las prácticas o de los partidos… pero eso había sido distinto… nunca le había importado lo que pudieran pensar de él, nunca le había importado que lo miraran. No sabía cuál era la razón… pero con Harry era distinto.

Además, nunca había nadado en su vida… y le tenía miedo al agua. Pero que lo mataran si iba a admitirlo… y definitivamente nunca ante Potter.

–Debe de haber infinidad de enfermedades flotando ahí. –comentó Draco– Vas a morir de viruela de dragón antes de que lleguemos a Hogwarts.

A Harry no parecía importarle en absoluto, seguía frotándose furiosamente los brazos y la nuca. –¡Al menos yo voy a morir limpio! –gritó antes de hundirse una vez más por completo bajo la superficie.

¿Cómo hacía para pasar de estar irritado y agresivo a sonriente y despreocupado en el transcurso de unos pocos minutos? se preguntaba Draco mirándolo chapotear con el cuerpo menudo cubierto de agua y lastimaduras. ¡Qué cambios tan repentinos de humor! En ese preciso momento no daba para nada la imagen de un individuo que estuviera escapando de alguien decidido a matarlo, sino la de un chico disfrutando de una gran aventura.

Debe de tratarse de un mecanismo de defensa, razonó Draco. No le parecía mal. Él también había puesto en juego mecanismos psicológicos para poder manejar sus sueños de la noche anterior, Harry tenía el mismo derecho. No que a Draco le gustara el método que había elegido, ver a Harry actuando tan ajeno a toda preocupación lo ponía más nervioso.

Todavía se seguía preguntando cómo diablos podía Harry estar tan seguro de que ya no los perseguían, si bien tenía que admitir que era un pensamiento tranquilizador. Era tan bueno pensar que sólo se trataba de ellos dos y de cómo tratar de arreglárselas. Sin visiones terroríficas, sin amenazas, sin mortífagos acosándolos. Sólo Harry y Draco, a través de un bosque inocente, dónde las plantas eran hermosas y no ávidas de sangre. Y donde el ánimo alegre de Harry, si bien fuera de lugar, era algo agradable y mucho mejor que las discusiones.

Las discusiones. ¿Por qué parecía que Draco siempre salía perdiendo en las discusiones? Siempre igual, cuando todavía estaban en los calabozos y ahora también. Harry siempre lo metía en bretes mentales, pero apenas detectaba que la conversación tomaba un rumbo que no le gustaba, cambiaba de tema. Harry controlaba la conversación, Harry era quien ponía los límites. Era bastante irritante por un lado… por otro no tanto. Si Harry quería evitar algunos tópicos por el momento… no le parecía mal… resultaba siendo más fácil para Draco también. Si Harry no hacía hincapié sobre ciertos temas… Draco podía olvidarse de ellos y no enfrentarlos… todavía.

Con desconfianza, Draco se aproximó a la orilla y se acuclilló. El agua cercana al borde estaba relativamente quieta. Pudo observar su reflejo algo deformado por las ondas ocasionales. Harry tenía razón, su aspecto era un desastre. En más de un sentido; aparte de la cara sucia y el pelo apelmazado, daba la impresión de que estuviera cayéndose a pedazos.

Levantó un poco de agua en el hueco de la mano y se la llevó a la cara. Harry tenía razón, otra vez… estaba fresca… era invitante… ¡pero eso no quería decir que tuviera intención alguna de meterse! ¡Absolutamente no!

Se enjuagó la cara varias veces y luego se aplicó a los encantamientos de aseo, tratando de no escuchar los alegres grititos de Harry que seguía chapoteando lo más feliz. Luego de unos momentos volvió a mirar su reflejo. Había mejorado mucho. Se sentía limpio… pero no refrescado… igual iba a tener que bastar.

Fue entonces que Harry salió del agua con los boxers chorreantes, se aproximó a Draco y se sacudió a propósito para salpicarlo.

Draco lo miró con enfado. –Potter… si no es mucha molestia…

–¡Estuvo tan bueno! –replicó Harry riendo, los colores le había vuelto a la cara después de mucho tiempo, las mejillas brillantes y rosadas, los ojos chispeantes. Las magulladuras parecían mucho menos aparentes, lucían de menor tamaño por la piel de gallina. –Tendrías que meterte…

–Está muy fría.

–En realidad, el agua está fría pero después de un minuto ya ni se nota… y cuando salís el aire se siente cálido. Creo que por ahora no me voy a poner el pulóver. Vos debés de estar sudando mucho con toda esa ropa.

–Estoy bien.

Harry se encogió de hombros. –Como quieras. –levantó su varita y apuntó a un arbusto, lo transfiguró en un gran toallón, rojo y esponjoso.

–Fanfarrón.

–Oh, vamos Draco… –dijo Harry frotándose vigorosamente el cabello con el toallón– Y yo que te consideré siempre el orgullo académico de Slytherin, no has transfigurado un carajo desde que nos embarcamos en esto.

–Transfiguración es la clase de McGonagall, no es precisamente mi preferida.

–Bueno, pero vos aprobaste el TORDO de Transfiguración, ¿no? –Harry hizo una pausa esperando respuesta– ¿o no? –insistió.

Draco pateó irritado el suelo, un guijarro salió disparado y se perdió en el río. –Saqué un Aprobado miserable. Uno de los amigos de mi padre en el Ministerio se ocupó de cambiar la nota por un Sobresaliente. Me hizo sentir muy mal… ante mi padre… y todo eso. –las mejillas le ardían de vergüenza– Algo parecido me pasó con Encantamientos, pero ahí la culpa fue tuya… ¡si no hubiera sido por vos hubiera aprobado sin problemas!

–¿Qué tengo que ver yo? –replicó Harry sacudiendo el toallón– ¿Qué querés decir con eso de que si no hubiera sido por mí?

Esta vez Draco pateó una piedra bien grande que también terminó en el agua. –Ya te lo había dicho… mis encantamientos de levitación son terribles… a menos que me concentre mucho… estaba distraído. Vos me hiciste dejar caer el vaso de vino. –murmuró.

–Yo te hice… –Harry hizo una pausa y luego explotó en carcajadas. Si las risas de antes lo habían irritado… las de ahora lo ponían furioso… ¡se estaba riendo de él!

–¡Callate! –gritó poniéndose de pie y dispuesto a encararlo, pero Harry estaba doblado de risa, con las manos sobre las rodillas. El toallón había caído al suelo. –¡Pará de una vez!

–¡Pero es que fue tan gracioso! –Harry seguía tentadísimo– ¡Y la cara que pusiste cuando se te cayó…! ¡Impagable!

–Ya podrías cortarla de una vez. –graznó amenazante.

Harry cerró de golpe la boca, pero la sonrisa siguió dibujada en sus labios. Todavía soltando una que otra risita ocasional se dio vuelta para terminar de secarse. Con un _Finite Incantatem_ devolvió el empapado toallón a su forma de arbusto y luego se aplicó a usar encantamientos de limpieza en sus ropas.

Draco desvió la vista. Se sentía muy mortificado. ¿Qué lo había llevado a admitir todo eso delante de Harry?

Quinto año había sido diferente de los anteriores, chuparle las medias a Umbridge había sido mucho más redituable que estudiar, había descuidado al extremo sus obligaciones académicas. Pero sobre todo Transfiguración, no era su culpa que McGonagall no pudiera tragarlo. La vieja ésa tenía sus predilectos, Potter era uno de ellos, Draco no. En ese momento le había importado un carajo lo que la profesora pudiera pensar de él, ahora se daba cuenta de que debería haber estudiado más. Superado por Potter siempre… incluso ahora que trabajaban juntos… ¿acaso podía haber algo más humillante? ¿acaso podía haber algo peor?

–Draco, por más que mires enojado a esa planta de aquí a la eternidad, no vas a hacerla desaparecer así.

Draco alzó la vista, Harry ya se había vestido, tenía el pulóver en la mano y estaba listo para reiniciar la marcha. Lo sobresaltó darse cuenta de que había estado con la vista fija como en un trance durante tanto tiempo. –Debería desaparecer. Es tan… horrible.

Harry revoleó los ojos. –Te empeñás en no poner nada de atención. –se agachó y acarició con los dedos las pequeñas flores azules– Vinca pervinca… Hermione se sentiría orgullosa de mí si me oyera… me estoy acordando de cosas que no leí en un libro de quidditch. –inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado apreciativamente– Son muy lindas, a decir verdad… y mirá… no tienen espinas. –lo miró sonriendo. Era demasiado para Draco.

–Harry… no se cómo podés mostrarte tan despreocupado ¡qué me venís a salir con frivolidades… puñeteras naderías como ésa! Admirando las flores… jugando en el río… ¿que acaso no te das cuenta del peligro en que estamos? ¿Acaso te creés demasiado importante como para preocuparte por minucias? ¡Y todavía no sé cómo carajo podés estar tan seguro de que dejaron de perseguirnos!

La sonrisa se le borró de inmediato. –¿Despreocupado? ¿así lo llamás?... Hago lo que sea para no volverme loco… ¿y qué tiene de malo divertirse un rato? Me parece mucho mejor que estar enfurruñado todo el tiempo maldiciendo plantas inocentes.

Draco no demoró en darse cuenta de que iba en camino a perder esa discusión también. Se apresuró a desviar la cuestión. –¡Inocentes! ¡Esas plantas me han estado atacando todo el día!

–Bueno… si por una vez te decidieras a poner un poco más de atención…

–¿Te creés que no tengo nada mejor que pensar como para tener que preocuparme por plantas antropófagas rabiosas!

–Quizá si…

–¡CALLATE! ¡Te podrás callar siquiera un condenado minuto! –la voz había ido creciendo en intensidad y el tono era cada vez más frenético– Vos elegís sentirte contento y feliz cuando te place y furioso cuando se te da la gana… ¡y yo tengo que aguantarte! Me sermoneás como si supieras todo por lo que estoy pasando… ¡y no me interrumpas, Potter!... Vos podrás haber estado lidiando con el Señor Oscuro desde antes de haber aprendido a pronunciar tu nombre… ¡pero VOS NO SOS YO! ¡No conocés nada sobre mí! No sabés lo que yo perdí… y no sabés lo que se siente cuando no se sabe qué pensar o en qué creer… ¡dije que no me interrumpieras, maldición, Potter!

Draco estaba temblando de frustración y de miedo, pero estaba demasiado embalado como para detenerse… y tampoco era lo que quería hacer.

–¡Vos te vas a nadar lo más campante mientras yo me quedo pensado alguna forma de poder llegar de regreso más rápido! ¡Te pasas el tiempo añorando a tus amigos y yo sólo pienso cómo voy a hacer para que mis compañeros de Casa no me maten cuando llegue! ¡Puede que vos las hayas pasado negras todos estos años, pero ahora estamos juntos en ésta, Potter! ¡Yo también estoy acá y para mí ESTO ES UN INFIERNO! Ya estoy cansado… ¡podrido!... de esta actitud "Potter se las sabe todas"… ¡quizá deberías ponerte a pensar que vos NO sabés todo! ¿Alguna vez lo consideraste siquiera? Y si no estás dispuesto a aceptar que no lo sabés todo… ¡quizá sea el momento de que alguien te lo informe claramente!

Draco terminó finalmente su arranque, se había quedado sin palabras y sin aliento. Tenía las mandíbulas y los puños apretados y miraba a Harry con una mirada negra como si creyera poder ejercer total control de la situación con sólo su fuerza de voluntad.

Harry le devolvió la mirada, los ojos muy abiertos. Tenía las mejillas encendidas, que contrastaban con su postura… ligeramente inclinado hacia atrás como atónito, los brazos colgándole torpemente a los lados. Lentamente su expresión fue cambiando a una de renuente determinación. Por un momento Draco pensó que iba a gritarle pero Harry se contuvo, aspiró profundamente y habló con tono más bien moderado.

–Es posible que tengas razón, Draco. Pero, como también lo dijiste, estamos en esto juntos… y quizá yo no estoy jugueteando como si nada porque me tomo todo a la ligera. Pensalo por un segundo, cuidadosamente, y quizá algo llegue a penetrar en esa cabezota dura de Slytherin que tenés sobre los hombros. Vos sabés que Voldemort quiere controlarte. Y una de las formas que tiene de lograr eso es haciéndote sentir miserable, angustiado. Eso te debilita… y cuánto más afligido te sientas, más estás haciéndole el juego a él… eso es lo que él quiere… y cuanto más le des lo que quiere tanto más control tiene sobre vos.

Draco seguía furioso, pero ahora que estaba escuchando lo que Harry le decía, el miedo volvía a invadirlo. Observó el rostro de Harry tratando de discernir la mezcla confusa de emociones que se dibujaban en su expresión: inquietud, preocupación… pero también rabia e ira… todo encimado como en un extraño _collage_.

Harry prosiguió: –El año pasado fue probablemente el más miserable de toda mi vida. Parecía que me estaban despojando de todo, que lo perdía todo. Trinaba de furia. No confiaba en nadie… apartaba a todos de mí… para cuando terminaba el año era una marioneta de Voldemort. Hacía exactamente lo que él quería que hiciera. La persona contra la que quería pelear me estaba manipulando a su antojo… y para cuando me di cuenta ya era demasiado tarde. No soy estúpido… creo que merezco un poco más de estima… sé muy bien lo que está pasando. Estoy tratando de darte otra opción, Malfoy… antes de que estés demasiado hundido y ya no puedas salir. Quizá podrías considerar darme una oportunidad antes de hacerme a un lado.

Harry lo miró con ojos llenos de esperanza por un largo momento, Draco estaba demasiado perplejo como para articular nada. Harry finalmente pareció resignarse, dejó caer los hombros y dio media vuelta.

–Seguiremos un poco por la orilla, me gusta oír el ruido de la corriente. –empezó a andar sin mirar atrás. Draco le observó la espalda, alejándose… y entendió… cada vez que Harry hacía eso estaba expresando su confianza en Draco… de que lo seguiría. Harry sabía perfectamente que si se alejaba demasiado, Voldemort lo detectaría inmediatamente. Cada vez que se alejaba le presentaba a Draco una excelente oportunidad para que lo traicionara… para que lo entregara.

_Necio, necio, más que necio._

Bajó la vista a la vinca pervinca junto a su pie. Y a las elegantes flores azules… lindas, como había dicho Harry… refinadas, exquisitas, delicadas… ¡débiles! La pisoteó violentamente con el talón. No había lugar para la debilidad. Ya tenía más que cubierta su cuota de debilidad. La debilidad era lo que lo había metido en todo ese problema desde el principio; por debilidad se había acobardado toda su vida detrás de personas que eran más grandes, más poderosas… en un vano intento de hacerse con un poder que no se había ganado… y por eso había llegado a esa situación… sin salida, sin posibilidad de triunfo… Recién ahora lo comprendía en toda su dimensión.

Y ya había tomado una decisión. Si quería que las cosas salieran bien, sólo había una decisión posible, un solo camino posible… el éxito no estaba garantizado… pero cualquier otra alternativa era peor. Respiró hondo, se acomodó la mochila al hombro y marchó tras Harry. –Harry… esperame… voy con vos.

Draco no sabía en qué momento había cambiado, pero ya no marchaba detrás de Harry sino a su lado. No era en absoluto desagradable.

Dado de que no estaba seguro de qué decir, se había concentrado en observar el entorno, en parte para mantener un ojo atento a la posible aparición de mortífagos que Harry insistía que ya no los seguían, en parte para reconocer el escenario. El cielo estaba nublado, las aguas del río no brillaban, pero eran claras y agradables y el sonido de la corriente le recordaba el borboteo de las aguas de las fuentes de la Mansión. Empezó a poner atención en qué lugares Harry apoyaba el pie y pronto aprendió a evitar las plantas más agresivas. De vez en cuando reconocía alguna planta de las que se usaban en Pociones y la iba agregando a un catálogo mental que había abierto. No que fuera a ponerse a preparar pociones en el bosque pero la actividad le permitía mantener la mente ocupada. El paisaje seguía pareciéndole poco agradable, cielos grises, aire bochornoso… pero en conjunto era bastante tolerable. Mucho mejor que los calabozos de Voldemort… eso seguro.

Hicieron una pausa para tomar agua a la sombra de un gran roble. Mientras bebía, Draco observó a Harry por encima del borde del frasco, se había apoyado sobre el gran tronco del árbol, tenía los ojos cerrados y la mano derecha enganchada en la parte posterior del cuello. Lo oyó suspirar profundamente.

Harry abrió un ojo y lo espió. –¿Aflojó un poco la tensión?

Draco bebió un último trago y bajó el frasco. –Diría que no está tan mal. Cierto es que podrían pasarnos muchas cosas: podrían atacarnos licántropos o reptiles ponzoñosos, podríamos congelarnos hasta morir, o quedarnos sin comida y perecer de hambre… pero por el momento, no está tan mal.

Harry abrió grandes los ojos. –Tan optimista. Sos un adorable rayito de sol, ¿no?

–Mi madre siempre decía que yo era la luz de su vida.

Harry sonrió apenas. –Seguro que viviría usando anteojos oscuros para evitar encandilarse.

–¿Cómo son los anteojos oscuros?

–Oh… no me hagas caso. –dijo Harry con una risa corta.

Draco revoleó los ojos y tapó el frasco. –Muérdago.

Harry levantó la cabeza. –¿Cómo?

Draco sonrió. –Muérdago. En el tronco del roble. –levantó la vista– Y en todas las ramas. Un ingrediente muy poderoso de muchas pociones. Incrementa la potencia de una cantidad innumerables de filtros.

Harry lo miró desconcertado un momento y a continuación el rostro se le iluminó. –Estuviste prestando atención.

–Y bueno che, no podía permitir que me superaras una vez más, maldito sabelotodo. Sos peor que Granger.

–Ella fue la que me obligó a que me aprendiera todo esto de las plantas. –miró hacia arriba– Sabés, lo muggles tienen un uso particular para el muérdago.

–¿Ah sí? ¿cuál? –preguntó Draco levemente intrigado, ¿qué uso le podrían dar los muggles a una planta parásita y venenosa?

Harry bajó la mirada, lo contempló un segundo y contuvo una risa. –Creeme, Draco, si te digo que no querés saber de qué se trata.

–Potter, sos un incordio insufrible, ¿lo sabés no?

–Naturalmente. –dijo, inclinando la cabeza apenas en señal de respeto burlón.

Draco suspiró dramáticamente y luego volvió la cabeza por sobre su hombro. –Retomemos la marcha, no quiero que nos demoremos mucho más.

Harry se incorporó. –¿Hay algún horario que tengamos que cumplir?

La pregunta había sido totalmente casual, pero por un segundo Draco había sentido que se le helaban las tripas. –No. –dijo con tono serio– No, sólo que prefiero que regresemos más bien temprano que tarde.

Harry asintió. –Ninguna objeción. –hizo un gesto indicando la dirección a seguir– ¿Listo?

–Te sigo.

Harry negó con la cabeza, hizo una reverencia y un elegante floreo con el brazo. –Insisto, las damas primero.

Draco apretó los dientes. –Ya es un chiste viejo, Potter, perdió toda la gracia.

–¿Quién dijo que se trataba de un chiste? –respondió Harry. Se pusieron en marcha juntos.

Draco no se dignó a reconvenirlo con una mirada y mucho menos a contestarle. Mientras caminaban en silencio siguió dedicándose a añadir nuevos especímenes a su catálogo mental. La actividad lo distendía aunque seguía irritándolo un poco que las plantas no estuvieran apropiadamente podadas y arregladas.

–¿Qué es lo primero que pensás hacer una vez que lleguemos? –preguntó Harry de improviso.

La pregunta lo había sorprendido, pero Draco contestó de inmediato. –Tomar un baño.

–Muy buen plan.

Draco pensó con nostalgia en la bañera del baño de prefectos y se regocijó con el pensamiento. –Oh, sí. Un baño caliente y largo. Para poder limpiarme hasta la última mota de suciedad. Gracias a Merlín por esa bañera en el baño de prefectos. Me voy a quedar durante horas… días incluso. Y las burbujas… creo que voy a usar todos los tipos de espuma disponibles.

–A mi las que más me gustan son las moradas.

–Sí, ésas son… esperá un momento… –lo miró con ojos entrecerrados– ¿Cómo diablos es que conocés el baño de prefectos?

Harry abrió la boca para decir algo… se puso de repente furiosamente colorado y apartó la cara a un lado.

–¿Quién te dio la contraseña, Potter? ¡Vamos… largalo de una vez! –sonrió malicioso– ¿Tuviste una cita furtiva en el antro de peor fama en todo Hogwarts, al que acuden legiones a satisfacer sus bajas pasiones?

Harry lo miró, estaba más colorado que antes, si cabe. – Pero qué estas… No se trató de ninguna "cita secreta"… fue para… para…

Era un filón que Draco no iba a dejar pasar así como así, Harry estaba más rojo que un tomate. –¿Quién te dio la contraseña?

–Cedric Diggory. –masculló– ¡Pero no es lo que…!

–¿Te estabas volteando a Cedric Diggory? Con razón dijiste que nunca habías tenido una novia.

Harry pareció atragantarse con la propia lengua. –¡Yo no me lo estaba volt… de ninguna manera…! ¡Malfoy, no me pongas palabras en la boca que yo no…!

–¿Qué más era lo que tenías en la boquita?

La cara de Harry había pasado del rojo al morado y parecía a punto de explotar. Los ojos le relampagueaban furiosos. Le propinó un violento codazo en el flanco.

Draco se alejó un par de pasos riendo a más no poder. –¡Sofrenate, Potter! Debo de haber dado muy cerca del blanco considerando lo trastornado que te puso.

–No podrías ser más pelotudo… lo sabés, ¿no?

–Trato de esforzarme lo más que puedo.

–Y para que sepas… le erraste como a las peras… y es tan… tan… enfermizo…

–Te lo tenés merecido. –dijo con una risita– Vaya como represalia por los comentarios que hiciste con las ataduras.

Harry gruñó y sacudió la cabeza. –Bien entonces… ya estamos a mano.

–Nada de eso. Todavía quiero saber qué diablos hacías en el baño de prefectos.

–No quiero hablar de eso. –dijo Harry cortante.

Draco se quejó exasperado. –Harry, ¿qué carajo te pasa? _Vos_ podés interrogarme sobre lo que sea que se te ocurra, pero basta que te haga una simple pregunta y te cerrás como si estuvieras guardando el más oscuro de los secretos del Departamento de los Misterios.

Harry continuó caminando con la mirada fija adelante. –Todavía no me contaste lo que pasó anoche… lo que pasó en la visión que tuviste. Creo que eso es mucho más importante que lo que pasó hace dos años en una bañera.

Sorprendido por el inesperado cambio de tema, Draco dejó de prestar atención al sendero y volvió a meter la pierna en un arbusto espinoso. Aullando, trató de desprenderse y se rasgó la pernera del pantalón en el proceso. –¡Potter, eso es algo condenadamente…! …y ya te dije que es algo sobre lo que quiero reflexionar… vos ya estuviste escudriñando y descuartizándome _a mí_ la psique demasiadas veces… En cambio _vos_… cada vez que decidís que la conversación está tomando un rumbo que no te gusta, te cerrás con más candados y seguridades que una bóveda de Gringotts.

Harry gruñó.

–¿Nunca hablás con nadie?

–Hablo con mucha gente. Y toda esta semana hablé mucho con vos.

–Me hablaste _a mí_… no _conmigo_. Sé darme perfecta cuenta de la diferencia.

Harry lo miró de soslayo. –¿Cómo es que podés darte cuenta de la diferencia?

–Ah, no… no de nuevo. No estamos hablando de mí en este momento. Vos. _Vos_ querés saber todo. Pero no te dignás a darme una simple respuesta a menos que consideres que yo soy _merecedor_ de ella o alguna otra razón tan estúpida como ésa. ¿Por qué guardás tanto secreto sobre todo lo que hacés?

Harry se detuvo en seco. –Quizá sea eso lo que quiero. Quizá guardar secretos es lo único que sé hacer. Siempre me ocultaron cosas… ¿Por qué tendría entonces que revelar mis secretos? Parece que los secretos es lo único que tengo en realidad. Y las veces que intenté decir la verdad… –levantó la mano y le mostró el dorso con las palabras grabadas en la carne– no quisieron escucharme.

Draco lo miró con tristeza en los ojos. –Quizá intentaste hablar con las personas equivocadas.

Poco a poco el enojo de Harry fue cediendo, incluso disminuyó un poco la tensión de sus rasgos, bajó la vista al suelo.

–Es posible que para vos no sea algo importante… pero extraño mucho a Ron y Hermione.

Draco se encogió de hombros. –Comprendo que para vos sea algo importante. ¿Hablabas con ellos?

–Prácticamente eran los únicos con los que podía hablar.

Draco podía sentir la emoción que irradiaba Harry. Él nunca había extrañado a nadie. Bueno sí, un poco… quizá… una vez, cuando tenía nueve años, sus padres se habían ido de vacaciones y lo habían dejado al cuidado de una tía… durante esas semanas había dicho que los extrañaba. Pero viendo la expresión de Harry en ese instante se daba cuenta de que no sabía lo que significaba realmente extrañar a alguien. Draco estaba escapando del peligro y tenía la esperanza de no estar corriendo hacia un peligro mayor. Harry, por su parte, estaba volviendo a reencontrarse con gente que lo quería… Draco no había estado exagerando demasiado cuando había dicho que sus compañeros de Casa podrían querer matarlo.

Y también se daba cuenta ahora de que sentía envidia de Granger y Weasley. Como Harry se lo había dicho días antes. _Hermione y Ron son de las mejores personas que he conocido. Morirían por mí y yo por ellos. Eso es lealtad, Malfoy. Y de eso tenés envidia._

Una vez más, el Niño Maravilla estaba en lo cierto. Pero distinto a lo que había pasado en otras circunstancias, la verdad no lo había golpeado ahora como una bludger violenta, esta vez sólo le había dejado una desagradable sensación en el pecho.

Miró a Harry y suspiró. Se esforzó por sonreír. –Estoy seguro de que ellos también te extrañan. Pero si querés verlos pronto, tenemos que retomar la marcha. Vamos. –hizo una seña hacia delante.

Harry asintió y se puso a caminar, seguía con la vista baja. Ya no estaba enojado, quizá desolado hubiera sido un término más apropiado.

_Si necesita hablar con alguien,_ –pensaba Draco caminando a su lado– _¿no se da cuenta de que estoy dispuesto a escucharlo?_ Estaba considerando la posibilidad de decirlo en voz alta pero Harry habló primero.

–Cedric me dio la contraseña del baño de prefectos para que yo pudiera resolver la clave de la segunda prueba en el Campeonato de los Tres Magos.

Draco lo miró de soslayo para ver si podía descubrir algún dato más de la expresión, pero no había cambiado, parecía tan acongojado como un rato antes.

–Esos huevos dorados de la primera prueba… contenían una clave para la segunda… yo estaba tratando de resolverla… y Cedric me dio una pista. Me dijo que tomara un baño con el huevo.

–¿Y eso es todo? Tanto lío por una pavada como ésa. Harry, ¡toda la escuela sabía sobre esos huevos! Me acuerdo que una vez oí al huevo de Cedric soltando unos alaridos chirriantes y ensordecedores… ¿por qué hacer un mundo de una tontería así?

Harry respondió con voz muy suave. –No me gusta hablar de Cedric… ni del torneo.

–¿Por qué?

Harry habló con voz aun más suave, si cabe. –Porque fue entonces que todo se fue a la mierda. –miró a Draco de costado como si tratara de expresarle con los ojos lo que no se animaba a decirle con palabras.

Draco empezó a atar cabos en la mente. Su padre le había anticipado que el torneo iba a ser de particular relevancia pero, como era habitual, no le había concedido el favor de una explicación más detallada. _No es preciso que conozcas los pormenores, Draco. Y cuanto menos sepas mejor será para vos_. Con su padre siempre era así. Además, ese año Draco había estado sumamente entretenido y no estaba como para preocuparse con ideas peregrinas, obviamente los indicios le podían haber pasado frente a las narices y él ni cuenta que se hubiese dado. Harry un inesperado cuarto campeón. Su victoria por encima de magos mucho más experimentados. El misterioso y trágico drama del final coincidiendo con el retorno del Señor Oscuro. Todo muy conveniente, demasiado para ser casual.

–Te tendieron una trampa, ¿no?

–Me usaron. Siempre me han usado. Incluso la gente "de mi lado" me ha estado usando. ¿Por qué iba a ser diferente con Voldemort?

Draco no sabía qué responder a eso. Pestañeó un par de veces. –Er… sí… debe de ser bueno que a uno lo necesiten tanto… ¿no?

Harry rió, un sonido áspero… estremecedor. _–¡Matá al que sobra!_, fue lo que le ordenó a Wormtail. Un destello verde… y al segundo siguiente Cedric yacía sobre el suelo a mi lado… muerto. A Cedric no lo "necesitaba". Pero si todo hubiera salido como estaba planeado, yo hubiera seguido la misma suerte de Cedric unos minutos después… por lo tanto, no hay nada de especial en que "te necesiten". Como mucho terminás consiguiendo que te maten de manera más deliberada.

Draco se iba sintiendo cada vez más incómodo a medida que avanzaba el relato y Harry parecía haberse dado cuenta, y de hecho parecía estar, de manera perversa, disfrutándolo.

–La cicatriz en mi antebrazo por la que preguntaste, la que está encima de la del colmillo del basilisco… Wormtail me cortó ahí para sacarme la sangre que luego usó en el hechizo para resucitar el cuerpo de Voldemort. El plan era usarme y luego matarme lentamente enfrente de todos los mortífagos… para que Voldemort pudiera mostrarles y probarles su poder… su gran poder que le permitía matar a un chico. Quería jugar conmigo un rato igual que un gato con un ratón antes de matarlo.

Harry lo miró de soslayo. –Ahora te das cuenta de por qué no hablo de estas cosas.

–Bueno… –dijo Draco titubeante– Eso fue hace un año. Quiero decir… hay mucho más de tu vida que no tiene que ver con Ya Sabés Quién… otras cosas de las que puedas hablar sin cerrarte como una ostra.

Harry estiró una mano y le cogió (¡!) el brazo de repente, lo hizo girar para que lo enfrentara. Los ojos le relumbraban de furia detrás de las gafas, Draco llegó a pensar que había perdido el control. Se asustó un poco. –Seguís sin entenderlo… Voldemort contaminó todo en mi vida. Todos y cada uno de los instantes. ¡TODO! ¿Podés entenderlo?

–Yo… yo… sí, pero yo… –bajo la mirada dura de Harry las palabras no le salían. Trató de reunir todo el valor que pudo para mostrarse comprensivo– También influenció mi vida… se suponía que yo debía servirlo… y yo era muy chico para entender… y si ahora estoy en una situación como ésta…

–¡Maldición, Draco! ¿Creés que esto que estás pasando es punto de comparación con toda la mierda que me tocó a mí? ¡Tuve que enfrentarme en duelo con él cuando tenía catorce años! ¡Y si no hubiera sido por la afortunada coincidencia de que nuestras varitas tienen núcleos mellizos… él hubiera salido victorioso!

Draco ahora estaba aplastado entre dos emociones: irritación y miedo. Miedo de que Harry se chiflara por completo… irritación porque el muy boludo siempre quería aparecer como el que las había pasado peor que todos. Draco no se dejó llevar por ninguna de las dos emociones, dijo lo primero que se le cruzó: –¿Núcleos mellizos…?

–Te lo voy a explicar después. Pero creeme… me encantaría tener cosas lindas que pudiera hablar con vos… cualquier cosa… pero no tengo. Me encantaría tener una vida normal… pero no la tengo. Me encantaría despertarme una mañana y tener padres… y que mi mayor preocupación fuera aprobar los exámenes y conseguir a alguien con quien salir… pero eso nunca me va a pasar. Y nada puedo hacer para que sea de manera diferente.

La irritación estaba predominando ahora, pero fue entonces que Draco notó que la voz de Harry vacilaba. De pronto dejó de ver a un Gryffindor egoísta lamentándose de sus múltiples desgracias… Harry parecía asustado y desamparado… como si todas las corazas con las que se había revestido siempre para defenderse estuvieran disolviéndose.

Harry tragó ostensiblemente. –He llegado a aceptar que mi vida no me pertenece… pero nunca voy a aceptar perderla por él o para él… y quizá sea un idiota… pero confío… quiero creer que vos no me vas a entregar de nuevo a él…

–Yo…

Harry estiró la mano y le sacó la daga del cinturón. Draco chilló y se cubrió la cara con las manos, estaba convencido de que Harry había perdido el juicio por completo y de que lo iba a atacar. Sin embargo, Harry le estaba ofreciendo la daga por el lado del mango.

–Agarrala.

Draco bajó las manos. –¿Qué!

Harry le tomó la mano derecha y lo obligó a asirla. Luego Harry le llevó la mano para que la punta de la daga apoyara sobre su propio cuello.

–Hacelo… ya.

–Harry… –Draco trató de bajar la mano que sostenía la daga pero Harry se lo impidió– Harry… ¿qué carajo estás haciendo?

–Trato de hacerte entender un argumento.

–¿Y de qué necio argumento se trata ahora? –Draco intentó otra vez bajar la daga pero Harry no lo dejó.

–Clavámela… como la primera vez en el hombro… pero esta vez hacelo bien…

Draco no pudo evitar que se le sobreimpusieran las imágenes en la mente… su daga en el cuello de Harry… la daga de Voldemort en su cuello… empezó a temblar descontroladamente.

–¿Y…? –lo instó Harry.

–¿Y qué…?

–Te había dicho que haría cualquier cosa para que Voldemort no pudiera quitarme la vida.

Los ojos de Draco se desorbitaron. _Incluso te dejaría que me mates._ –Harry… yo no… no puedo…

–Confío en vos… en que no me vas a matar… y en que no vas a volverme a entregar.

Draco dejó oír un gimoteo.

Harry se le acercó un poco más. –La pregunta es… ¿vos confiás en vos mismo?

Draco ni siquiera pudo separar los labios para decir algo. Se limitó a asentir.

–¿Sos lo suficientemente fuerte para que podamos volver juntos a Hogwarts?

Draco volvió a asentir.

Finalmente Harry sonrió y dejó oír un suspiro. Y a continuación hizo algo que volvió a asustar a Draco. Le pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros como protegiéndolo y apretó su frente contra la de Draco. Su expresión era amistosa pero muy seria.

–Siendo así… vamos a lograrlo.

Draco lo miró confundido, la proximidad lo ponía un poco incómodo… pero al mismo tiempo… la necesitaba… Harry no había roto la barrera que Draco había querido poner… Harry la había pasado como si no existiera… y todos los pensamientos que Draco había estado reteniendo durante todo el día habían quedado descarnadamente expuestos.

–Harry… en esa visión… con Ya Sabés Quién… ¡Merlín!, fue espantoso… me dijo que si yo te entregaba… que me perdonaría la vida… y que si yo no… si yo no…

–Ya sé, Draco. Voldemort siempre hace lo mismo. Manipula a todos. Yo te voy a hacer una contraoferta. No me entregues a él y yo no voy a dejar que te capture. ¿Te parece un trato justo?

Draco se puso tenso y Harry debió de haberlo notado porque frunció el ceño.

–¿Draco…?

No era que no quisiera decirle toda la verdad… sino que no podría soportarlo si se la decía. ¿Cómo podía decirle que probablemente no podría impedir que Voldemort lo dañara? ¿Cuáles eran las posibilidades de encontrar un contraconjuro a tiempo? Pero la otra alternativa era entregar a Harry… y ahí si que las posibilidades de que sobreviviera eran nulas. Acordándose de la daga, Draco supo que no sería capaz de volver a hacerle daño. Nunca podría entregarlo… y nunca podría matarlo… y sin embargo, en esencia, Voldemort ya tenía a Harry en su poder.

–Draco, no tiene posibilidades de alcanzarnos.

Draco hizo una mueca. Eso era falso… pero no podía decírselo. Harry insistió.

–Puede asustarte, pero no puede dañarte. Dejó de patrullar el bosque buscándonos porque está convencido de que vos te vas a rendir. Fuiste fuerte cuando escapaste. Sos fuerte para resistirlo ahora.

–Me escapé… –susurró Draco– …porque tenía miedo. Ahora también tengo miedo.

–Yo también.

Draco levantó una ceja.

Harry sonrió. –Sería irracional no tener un poco de miedo.

Draco alzó una comisura. –No parecías muy asustado cuando estabas chapoteando en el río.

Harry rió. –Ya que estoy varado acá, más vale que le saque el mayor provecho posible. Y hasta voy a lograr que vos también te metas en el río.

–Ni lo sueñes.

–Ya veremos…

Angustia aparte, Draco no podía negar lo bien que se sentía tan cerca de Harry. La presencia de Harry, tan próxima, lo hacía sentir fuerte.

–Trato hecho. –dijo Draco con una sonrisa.

Harry se separó un poco y lo miró inquisitivo. –¿Qué?

–Es un trato. No voy a dejar que él te capture. Una promesa es una promesa… aunque la situación haya cambiado.

Los ojos de Harry se encendieron. –¿Estás seguro? Voldemort podría intentar otra táctica… la situación podría volver a cambiar.

Draco respiró hondo. –Tendré entonces que estar preparado para posibles cambios. Vos pudiste manejar a Voldemort durante años, yo tengo que hacer lo mismo, no puedo permitir que me superes en otra cosa más.

Harry sonrió y finalmente le soltó los hombros. –No creas que te la voy a hacer fácil, la temporada de quidditch empieza dentro de unas semanas y pienso encararla con todo, tengo que compensar porque el año pasado no me dejaron jugar.

Draco se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que ya estaba extrañando el cálido contacto de Harry sobre su hombro. –Ya veremos como resulta eso, _Potter._ –dijo arrastrando las palabras.

–Suena como todo un desafío.

–Podés decirlo.

–Y si queremos que el enfrentamiento en el campo de juego tenga lugar, tenemos que estar de vuelta a tiempo. Vamos, tenemos que aprovechar para avanzar mientras todavía hay luz…. y me parece que las nubes se están abigarrando…

Draco levantó la vista al cielo, era cierto, se estaba encapotando. –Estupendo… nos vamos a empapar.

–Quizá sí, quizá no… –dijo Harry poniéndose a caminar.

–¿Y dónde vamos encontrar refugio si llueve?

–Hermione me enseñó un encantamiento para repeler el agua, lo usaba para los anteojos cuando me tocaba jugar bajo la lluvia. Hermione me enseñó prácticamente todo lo que sé. Creo que puede usarse en otras cosas. Podría probar con el manto.

–¡PARÁ UN POCO! ¿Vos sabés un encantamiento para repeler el agua? ¿Y me lo decís recién ahora? ¿Y me hiciste meter en el río? ¿Y tenía los pies helados y podía haberlo evitado?

–¡Uy! no sé cómo no se me ocurrió antes…

A la hora del crepúsculo se largó un torrencial chaparrón. Harry había encontrado un lugar alto y reparado por los árboles y luego de varios intentos logró ponerle un encantamiento impermeabilizante al manto de invisibilidad y con él armó un refugio. Desde arriba era completamente invisible, escondía perfectamente a sus ocupantes. Lo habían sostenido con algunos palos alrededor, constituía una versión improvisada y algo chapucera de una carpa. En el medio de la carpa se habían sentado los dos, espalda contra espalda, oyendo caer la lluvia por encima del manto y a su alrededor.

Harry se sentía algo extraño, así sentado tan cerca de Draco, pero el contacto era agradable; estando tan aislados como estaban, la proximidad era consoladora. La espalda de Draco se sentía cálida contra la suya, y ya no se sentía tan solo, teniendo a alguien en quien apoyarse. Aunque se tratara de Draco. Pero ni siquiera eso parecía tan inconveniente ya, ahora que estaba empezando a conocerlo.

Lo escuchó hablar de su madre, prestó suma atención a cada una de sus palabras y al tono de su voz, cargado de pesar. Harry le había pedido que le hablara de Narcissa, la forma en que Draco hablaba de su madre era totalmente distinta de la que usaba cuando hablaba de su padre.

–Madre no es de ese tipo… a las que les gustan particularmente los niños. Si Padre no hubiera exigido un heredero en el contrato matrimonial, ella probablemente se hubiera hecho esterilizar con una poción contraceptiva el mismo día de la boda. Casi que ni me vio hasta que cumplí siete años, por entonces la niñera ya me había entrenado lo suficiente como para que le resultara soportable a mi madre. –Draco hizo una pausa y respiró hondo –No era tan malo como suena. Era así como se suponía que fueran las cosas. Tenía más juguetes de los que pudiera contar. Pasaba mucho tiempo con mis amigos cada vez que mis padres tenían invitados, es decir casi todas las noches, sobre todo en verano. Nunca me dejaron compartir la mesa con los adultos hasta que cumplí doce. Pasaba mucho tiempo con Vincent, Gregory, Marcus, Theodore, Blaise… e incluso con Millicent y Pansy… cuando no me quedaba más remedio.

Harry dejó oír una risa.

–¿Qué? –demandó Draco serio.

–Nada. Es que no estoy habituado a que sean aludidos por sus nombres. Así suenan como si fueran personas. –Harry se dio cuenta de inmediato lo mal que había sonado eso, trató de corregirse– Si me entendés lo que quiero decir.

Draco rió a su vez. Su espalda se sacudió contra la de Harry. –¿Como cuando vos decís Ron y Hermione?

–Algo así. –dijo Harry sonriendo– ¿Entonces tu mamá…?

–Ah, sí… –retomó Draco con un tono más sombrío– Le gustaba alardear conmigo, pero no era tan exigente como mi padre. En tanto la hiciera quedar bien en público y no la fastidiara demasiado, me dejaba hacer lo que quisiera. Me hubiera gustado que me prestara más atención, pero para ella el quidditch ni fu ni fa y a mi me interesaba más impresionar a mi padre. No me cabe duda de que, en algún lugar en lo hondo, estaba orgullosa de mí y de que me quería. No quiso que fuera a Durmstrang, probablemente para que continuara con la tradición familiar –alumno de Hogwarts y en la Casa de Slytherin– y para que estuviera más cerca de casa. Con frecuencia me decía que yo era un orgullo para el nombre de los Malfoy. Quería lo mejor para mí. Cuando mi padre me gritaba, ella siempre estaba a su lado para frenarlo si llegaba a excederse.

Harry alzó una ceja. –¿Y cuánto podía llegar a excederse? ¿Alguna vez te…?

–Si estás por sugerir que me pegaba, ya podés irte olvidando de eso. El castigo físico está por debajo de nuestra dignidad… y no vayas a empezar otra vez con lo de los elfos domésticos, por favor. Aunque no sea la imagen que vos puedas tener de un mortífago, mi padre es una persona reservada y controlada la mayor parte del tiempo. Una persona digna que demanda respeto. Quería que yo aprendiera a ser como él, por eso se enojaba cada vez que yo me apartaba del buen comportamiento. Pero me lo dio todo, de verdad. Por supuesto… yo siempre quería más. Lo cual era probablemente mi mayor defecto y él estaba siempre atento para corregirme… no que yo lo aceptara de buen grado o casi siempre. Lo peor que llegó a hacer fue encerrarme en el calabozo esa noche… y sí, me lo merecía… así que tampoco volvamos a esa discusión otra vez.

Harry rió, Draco ya sabía qué cosas iban a suscitarle reacciones. –No tenía ninguna intención.

Draco también rió. –Si hasta puedo llegar a creerte y todo, Potter.

Harry sonrió. Él también podía anticipar cuándo Draco lo iba a llamar "Harry" y cuándo "Potter".

–Es tu turno de responder y el mío de preguntar. –prosiguió Draco.

–Adelante. Atacame con lo que gustes.

–Ahora contame vos sobre _tu_ familia.

Harry no pudo evitar ponerse tenso. –Vos ya sabés lo que pasó con mi familia.

–No, Harry. –replicó Draco con una nota de impaciencia– Me refiero a los muggles con los que vivías. ¿Los tenías muy a mal traer, poniéndolos en sus lugares a punta de varita? –soltó una carcajada– ¿Te consentían todo?

–Sí, claro. Me consentían todo… igual que Voldemort a vos.

Draco se estremeció, Harry sintió también que la espalda se le ponía rígida. –¿Ah no…?

–Odian la magia. Para ellos es una mala palabra. Odiaban a mis padres. Creo que mi tía le tenía envidia a mi mamá, porque mi mamá podía hacer magia y Tía Petunia, no. Mi tía estaba convencida de que mis abuelos preferían a mi mamá y eso la amargaba.

Draco soltó una risa.

Harry giró apenas la cabeza sobre su hombro. –¿Qué?

–Te lo digo después cuando sea mi turno de hablar. Ahora no trates de esquivar la cuestión. Habíamos llegado a un acuerdo.

–Está bien, sea.

–Entonces… odiaban a tus padres pero vos eras y sos un mago… ¿qué podrían haberte hecho? Quiero decir… sabían que no les convenía tratarte mal porque vos ibas a poder vengarte en algún momento…

–Ja, ésa sí que es buena –lo interrumpió Harry– Yo no supe que era un mago hasta que me llegó la carta de Hogwarts. Nunca me lo dijeron, no querían que lo supiera. Siempre me odiaron, aunque por entonces yo no sabía por qué. Pero hicieron todo a su alcance para mantenerme apartado del mundo mágico. Creían que podrían aplastar la magia en mí si me hacían sentir lo más miserable posible… y eso fue lo que hicieron.

–Un momento… ¿vos no tenías la menor idea?

–No.

–¡Pero si eras famoso…!

–Pero nadie me informó de ese pequeño detalle. Y mis parientes me trataron pésimo durante años.

Draco se abrazó las rodillas contra el pecho. –¿Qué fue lo que te hicieron?

–Digamos que fueron la razón de que sienta tanta simpatía y compasión por los elfos domésticos.

–Detalles, Potter. Tenemos un acuerdo.

Harry suspiró y se inclinó hacia atrás, tratando sutilmente de agenciarse más comodidad contra la calidez de la espalda de Draco. –Está bien, te gusta escarbar. Me tenían de sirviente y me recordaban constantemente que debía estarles agradecido por acogerme y mantenerme. Primero les servía la comida y recién entonces podía sentarme a comer, si es que quedaba algo… porque para entonces el glotón de mi primo se había comido casi todo. –volvió a suspirar profundamente– Me dijeron que mis padres habían muerto en un accidente automovilístico y que ahí también me había hecho la cicatriz en la frente. De la verdad me enteré por Hagrid cuando cumplí once. Me trajo la carta de Hogwarts personalmente porque mis tíos se habían deshecho de todas las que habían llegado antes. Hagrid fue la primera persona que me trató como un ser humano… ésa es la razón por la cual siempre quise estrangularte cada vez que vos lo insultabas.

Draco asintió. –Seguí.

–¿Acaso todo lo que dije no es suficiente?

–De ninguna manera.

Harry miró hacia arriba, a través de la trama trasparente del manto, las sombras se intensificaban, la lluvia azotaba las hojas y el viento zarandeaba las ramas. La tormenta le hizo recordar la noche que conoció a Hagrid, esa noche había sido la primera vez que había avizorado con esperanza un futuro distinto para él. Parecía que había pasado toda una vida. Parecía tan lejos en el tiempo y el espacio. Por entonces estaba en una jaula, pero era una jaula relativamente segura. Esa noche el mundo empezó a ofrecérsele como un lugar maravilloso lleno de promesas. Pero ahora comprendía que esa noche lo habían sacado de una jaula para arrojarlo a una más grande con monstruos mucho más agresivos y temibles que las arañas de su armario.

Parecía ser algo muy personal como para admitirlo ante Draco con quien estaba en términos más o menos buenos desde hacía apenas unos pocos días y que ciertamente no podía considerarse un amigo. Pero sentía curiosidad de verle la reacción. Y ése parecía un momento tan bueno como cualquier otro para contárselo. Hizo a un lado las pocas reservas que le quedaban y se dispuso a contarle uno de sus secretos mejor guardados. Tomó coraje y habló.

–Podría decir que estar encerrado en una celda no fue una experiencia nueva para mí.

Draco se enderezó en su posición. –¿Los muggles tenían un calabozo? –preguntó incrédulo.

Harry llegó casi a reírse. –No un calabozo, pero tenían un acogedor armario debajo de la escalera que me sirvió de habitación durante diez años. Y cuando querían sacarme del paso para que no los fastidiara me encerraban allí. A veces durante muchas horas. No era tan terrible, porque al menos cuando estaba ahí no tenía que aguantarlos.

Lo había revelado, su gran secreto expuesto ante Draco para que lo diseccionara y se burlara. Draco no replicó de inmediato.

–¿Draco…?

–¿Te encerraban _en un armario_?

–Cuando no estaba ocupado haciendo las tareas de la casa.

–¡Pero ése es el trato que le damos a los elfos domésticos!

–Ahora te darás cuenta de por qué me compadezco tanto de ellos. Y tu padre te encerró en un calabozo a vos también.

Draco de repente giró, lo aferró de los hombros y lo hizo dar vuelta. –Mi padre me castigó _una vez_, Harry. –en la casi oscuridad la expresión de Draco era airada y seria pero había una nota de comprensión en su voz. Miró a Harry durante un instante y luego apartó la mirada a un lado. –¡Odio a los muggles!

–¿Por qué los odias tanto? –preguntó Harry– No hacés mas que quejarte: "malditos muggles esto", "roñosos sangresucia aquello", ¿por qué?

Draco lo miró desde abajo sin alzar la cabeza. –Esos muggles te trataron como la mierda, ¿y los estás defendiendo?

Harry se puso serio. –No a ellos, hablo de los muggles en general, no son todos iguales a mis parientes.

Draco se miró las manos. –Éste _no_ es un buen tema.

–Mala suerte. Porque quiero saber.

–Está bien. –concedió Draco– Pero lo que voy a decirte es así y ya. No trates de hacerme cambiar de opinión, no trates de argumentar. Y paso a explicártelo.

Fue el turno de Harry de conceder, lo hizo con un leve gesto de la cabeza.

–Los muggles y los magos son dos culturas diferentes que no deben mezclarse. Trataron de borrarnos de la faz del planeta durante siglos, y por causa de ellos _nosotros_ tenemos que ocultarnos. Tenemos que cuidarnos de lo que hacemos para que los muggles no se den cuenta. Cada sangresucia, cada mediasangre aumenta el riesgo de que quedemos expuestos, y al mismo tiempo diluyen nuestra cultura. Y ni siquiera llego a entender por qué debemos cuidarnos de quedar expuestos. Somos claramente superiores. ¿Por qué debemos movernos a hurtadillas como intrusos en _su mundo_? Odio tener que hacerles un lugar a personas que no son realmente magos. Los mediasangre no son lo peor, porque tienen, por lo menos en parte, una educación acorde con nuestra cultura, pero siguen siendo algo indeseable… y uno de sus padres es o era un muggle… y ¿por qué carajo un mago o bruja querría casarse con un muggle? No puedo concebirlo. Pero lo peor son los sangresucia… no tienen ni la más puta idea de lo que somos. Llegan a Hogwarts sin saber un carajo de adónde se están metiendo y traen un montón de cosas muggles con ellos. ¡No deberían ser aceptados en una escuela de magia! Y lo más importante. Por más que puedan enseñarles, un sangresucia nunca pude llegar a ser poderoso como un sangrepura. Granger es un ratón de biblioteca y puede saber un montón de cosas, pero eso no significa que tenga verdadero poder. Y cuanto más mezcla haya, más se contaminan y debilitan los linajes. Si se sigue permitiendo que se casen con muggles, si se sigue permitiendo que invadan nuestra cultura, pronto no nos quedará nada y terminarán naciendo únicamente squibs. Es por eso que los odio… o al menos son las razones principales. –Draco levantó la mirada– ¿Ahora vas a empezar a discutir?

Harry consideró la cuestión por un instante, había prometido no contraargumentar pero nada le impedía establecer un hecho. –Voldemort es un mediasangre.

La expresión de Draco se puso tensa. –Decime que es un chiste…

–Su madre era una bruja, su padre un muggle. La madre murió durante el parto, el padre mandó a su hijo, Tom Riddle, a un orfanato. Mi idea es que él ha abrigado un rencor desde entonces. De esto se trata toda esta lucha. Una vendetta personal.

Draco cerró los ojos apretados, una expresión de dolor en la cara. Harry no sabía lo que estaría pensando, y no estaba seguro de querer saberlo.

–¿Qué color te gusta más? –preguntó Draco de improviso.

–¿Qué?

–Es mi turno de preguntar. ¿Qué color te gusta más? –insistió.

–El rojo.

Draco soltó una risita. –¡Gryffindors! –se le aproximó como si quisiera verlo mejor en la oscuridad– A vos te sienta mejor el verde.

Harry rió. –¿Es una forma indirecta de decirme que haría un buen Slytherin?

–Ni en un millón de años. –replicó con una sonrisa– Pero te lo digo en serio… el rojo no es tu color.

Harry se encogió de hombros. –¿Cuál es el tuyo?

–El azul.

–¿Así de simple?

–Así de simple.

Los dos se echaron a reír.

–¿La comida que más te gusta?

Harry pensó un momento. –¿Sabés…? Después de todo lo que me obligaron a comer en tercer año debería ya estar harto, pero creo que es el chocolate.

–¿Semiamargo o con leche?

–Definitivamente, con leche… el semiamargo es demasiado… amargo.

–Hmmm… a mí me gusta más el semiamargo.

Harry sonrió y apoyó una mejilla en la mano. –Debe de ser porque sos amargo.

–Podrías tener razón. Fui educado bajo grandes presiones… y he padecido de una carencia casi total de sexo. Está perfectamente justificado que sea amargo.

Harry dio gracias de que en la oscuridad no se notara lo colorado que se había puesto. –No te había preguntado por tu vida sexual, Malfoy.

–Mejor así, porque es inexistente.

–Pero tengo una pregunta diferente para hacerte.

–No, es mi turno de preguntar. Te acabo de decir el tipo de chocolate que me gusta.

–Sí, pero yo no te lo había preguntado, vos asumiste que te lo iba a preguntar y me lo informaste por tu cuenta… así que sigue siendo _mi_ turno de preguntar.

–Te odio, Potter.

–Sí, creo habértelo oído antes… –dijo Harry riendo– Lo que me da un pie perfecto para la siguiente pregunta. A principios de primer año… ¿por qué trataste de hacerte mi amigo?

–¿Qué fue lo que te hizo pensar en eso así de pronto? –el tono había sonado algo defensivo.

Harry levantó una ceja. –No fue "así de pronto". Es algo que me vengo preguntando desde hace bastante. Siempre se me ocurrió que había sido una forma tuya de demostrar superioridad… como que tenés una necesidad de controlar todo. Era eso… o había sido tu padre el que te lo había indicado.

Draco suspiró y giró volviéndole la espalda.

–Padre no me indicó que hiciera nada. Lo único que me sugirió fue que no me mostrara desagradable con vos, pero creo que era su forma de indicarme que lo mejor era que te evitara. ¡Si él hubiera sabido como iban a ser las cosas…!

Harry se rascó la nuca algo confundido. –Bueno… te mostraste desagradable desde el principio y no sólo eso… malicioso y agresivo también.

–Sí… verás… el problema fue que nunca antes nadie me había rechazado… mi idea era hacerme amigo tuyo para tenerte de mi lado. En ese momento me parecía que era algo muy sensato.

–¿Qué era lo que te parecía sensato? Y todavía no me dijiste por qué querías tenerme de tu lado en primer lugar…

Draco masculló algo que Harry no alcanzó a entender.

–¿Qué dijiste?

–Que te tenía envidia.

–¿Envidia? ¿de qué?

–De vos. Eras famoso. Todos decían que eras poderoso. Todos hablaban de vos, desde que tuve uso de razón… todos hablaban de vos. Puedo jurártelo, mi padre hablaba más de vos que de mí. O de lo que me hablaba a mí. Vos tenías la única cosa que yo quería… ¡y ni siquiera lo sabías!... la atención de mi padre.

–Yo nunca quise todo eso. Nada de eso.

Draco dejó oír una risa ronca. –Eso es algo que recién sé ahora… e igual no hubiera importado. Vos lo tenías y yo no. Básicamente, yo quería hacerme amigo tuyo porque eras famoso y porque tenías todo lo que yo quería. Y mi lógica era que si me hacía amigo tuyo podría alcanzar lo que yo quería. ¿Acaso no es fascinante la lógica de un chico de once años? Y yo, por supuesto, estaba convencido de que vos, como todos los demás, ibas a quedar muy impresionado conmigo y que no demorarías ni un segundo en aceptar mi oferta. Vos eras famoso, yo era rico, los dos de antiguos linajes… pensé que era algo natural que fuéramos amigos.

–Yo no soy de "antiguo linaje", mi madre era nacida de muggles.

–Eso no importaba. Tu apellido es tan antiguo como el mío y tu fama compensaba todo lo demás. –rió sarcástico– No te podés imaginar lo que sentí. Rechazado por Harry Potter, superado por un Weasley y desdeñado por mi padre por no haberme mantenido por encima de rencillas de chiquilines.

–Bueno… tampoco fue que te esforzaste mucho por arreglar las cosas después.

Draco oír una mezcla de gruñido y risa. –¿Qué puedo decir?… para guardar rencores… nadie mejor que un Malfoy.

–Me… me alegra de que lo superaras finalmente. –dijo Harry con voz muy suave.

–De nuevo… ¿qué podría decir?... Que vos sos muy persuasivo… –hizo una pausa– Mi turno. ¿Por qué me diste la espalda y te alejaste de mí hoy? Sabías perfectamente que tenías que mantenerte cerca si querías estar seguro.

Harry no pudo evitar sonreír. –Vamos, Draco, no es preciso que lo preguntes. Incluso vos tenés el mínimo de sentido común como para imaginarte la respuesta.

–Igual dame el gusto. Contestame.

–Quería asegurarme de que me ibas a seguir. De que podía confiar en que vos te quedarías conmigo… incluso cuando la elección era tan simple… cuando sólo bastaba que te quedaras quieto…

–¿Y por qué valía la pena correr el riesgo?

Ésa era la verdadera pregunta, no la primera. Draco sabía perfectamente bien lo que estaba haciendo, pero ni siquiera Harry tenía en claro la razón por la que lo había hecho. No era un riesgo que debería haber corrido, ni un riesgo que hubiera querido correr… pero era algo que tenía que hacer. Se abrazó las piernas y las apretó contra su pecho.

–Porque a medida que se prolongue no va a ser fácil. –era como si él mismo fuera comprendiendo la razón a medida que hablaba– ¿Qué va a pasar cuando hayamos estado en marcha durante una semana? ¿Dos semanas? ¿Todo el tiempo que nos sea necesario para llegar a Hogwarts? Si ya estás estresado ahora, ¿qué va a pasar cuando se haga más largo? Sin cama tibia, sin comida caliente, sin agua corriente. Y va a ser peor si Voldemort sigue acosándote, lo cual, por mucho que lamente decírtelo, parece más que probable. En estos momentos… dependo de vos por mi vida… y soy muy consciente de eso… me hace sentir muy mal cada vez que lo pienso. Tenía que encontrar un modo de probarme que vos te mantendrías fiel a tu palabra. Quería creer en vos… pero tenía que probarme que podía confiar en vos… para no tener que esperar y arriesgarme a enterarme de lo contrario, y de la peor manera, dentro de una semana.

Hubo una larga pausa, hasta que el sonido grave de la voz de Draco volvió a interponerse por encima del ruido de la lluvia. –¿Y qué si te hubieras equivocado?

Harry respiró hondo. –Yo confiaba en vos. Era sólo una forma de probarme que no había depositado la confianza en el lugar equivocado,

–¿Y tu conclusión?

–Sigo confiando en vos.

Había sido una afirmación aparentemente simple. Pero al alcanzar sus oídos las palabras habían sonado extrañas, como si sonaran ciertas hasta el propio núcleo. Se estremeció, un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, apretó aun más las piernas contra su pecho. Con un dedo se recorrió las marcas en el dorso de su mano izquierda. Las mismas palabras que había tenido que escribir tantas veces durante las largas penitencias. Las palabras… Draco había dicho que se trataba de "Magia Oscura"… volvió a estremecerse.

No negaba que fuera verdad. Hasta un cierto punto confiaba en Draco. Y aunque las marcas en el dorso de la mano no lo confirmaran… igual lo hubiera sabido. Confiaba en su promesa de que los llevaría de vuelta a la seguridad de la escuela, confiaba por los sacrificios que había hecho. En verdad, le estaba confiando a Draco su vida. Quizá no fuera el mejor lugar para depositar la confianza, a juzgar por experiencias pasadas. Pero en él la había puesto… y no le parecía que estuviera actuando mal.

Y sí confiaba en que Draco lo devolvería a la seguridad.

Separó las manos y reacomodó su posición más cerca de Draco. Había sido tan agradable cuando tenían las espaldas juntas y empezaba a hacer frío. Pero no iba a ser él el que restableciera el contacto físico.

–Mi turno. –dijo Harry– ¿Le tenés miedo a la muerte?

Sintió que Draco se giraba un poco como para mirarlo. –¿Qué clase de pregunta es ésa?

Harry se encogió de hombros. –Es una pregunta honesta sin segundas intenciones. He estado rodeado de muerte durante mucho tiempo pero no he tenido oportunidad de hablar al respecto. Por eso quiero preguntar. ¿Le tenés miedo?

Draco se tomó un largo momento antes de contestar. –Sí, le tengo miedo… ¿y vos?

Harry asintió. –Sí, por supuesto… pero creo que hay cosas a las que les tengo más miedo.

–¿Cómo por ejemplo?

–Permitir que Voldemort gane. Ver morir a mis amigos. Pero creo… creo que a lo que más le tengo miedo es a estar solo.

–¿Es eso cierto? –preguntó Draco con desconcierto.

Harry dejó oír un sonido ronco que pudo haber sido una risa. –Siempre fui muy independiente, casi toda mi vida. Cuando era chico sólo podía confiar en mí mismo, porque no tenía amigos… Dudley me los espantaba. Y cuando llegué a Hogwarts me encontré con gente que empezó a quererme. Era algo tan diferente, me llevó algún tiempo acostumbrarme… pero definitivamente me gustaba. No quiero estar solo de nuevo. Acá… lejos de todo y de todos… no es que sea feo… pero está tan aislado.

La noche de pronto pareció ponerse más fría, volvió a apretarse las piernas contra el pecho. Con sólo oscuridad y lluvia alrededor… se sentía solo… pero de ningún modo iba a admitirlo ante Malfoy… ya le había confesado demasiado.

Cerró los ojos y pudo verse en su mente de regreso en la sala común de Gryffindor. Podía ver las caras de asombro de Ron y Hermione, de verlo allí ante ellos después de tantos días de ausencia. Ron parecía no poder creerlo: _Harry…¡volviste?,_ Hermione no había titubeado un segundo y se le había echado encima y lo trituraba en un abrazo. _Harry… ¡estás vivo! ¡yo sabía que ibas a volver! ¡sos un mago increíble! ¡sabía que te ibas a escapar! ¿Cómo lo lograste? Ron, ¡cerrá la boca! Harry, sentate, debés de estar exhausto. Quiero que nos cuentes todo._

Pestañeó y se dio cuenta de que una lágrima cálida quería escapársele por el rabillo del ojo, agradeció a los hados de que estuviera tan oscuro y de que Draco no pudiera verlo.

–Harry, ¿te pasa algo?

Harry trató de disimular la constricción que sentía en la garganta, por suerte Draco no podía verlo.

–No, estoy bien.

Draco sólo soltó un gruñido escéptico. De pronto Harry quería oírlo, necesitaba una voz, algo que le recordara que no estaba solo. Pero Draco no dijo nada más.

Sintió entonces que le ponía algo sobre los hombros. Draco se le había acercado, hombro contra hombro y estaba compartiendo la capa con él.

Harry no se atrevió moverse, perplejo por la osadía de Draco. Lo apreciaba sinceramente, era sumamente confortante… pero ¿qué se suponía que hiciera?… espalda contra espalda había sido otra cosa… ahora parecía demasiada proximidad.

–Envolvete bien con la capa, Harry. –la voz de Draco sonó muy suave e inusitadamente cercana a su oreja– Se está poniendo muy frío.

Asintió y obedeció. Por un momento no se atrevió ni a respirar.

–No estoy tratando de atacarte, Harry. Es sólo para que no nos congelemos.

–Sí… perdón… –alcanzó a murmurar. El calor retenido por la capa se sentía muy reconfortante.

–Además, –agregó Draco– A mí tampoco me gusta estar solo.

Fue entonces que percibió que el cuerpo de Draco a su lado estaba tan tenso como el suyo, gran parte de su nerviosismo se desvaneció. Dejó oír una risa suave y le dio un ligero codazo. –No te preocupes, Draco, que no voy a contárselo a nadie, no quisiera dañar tu reputación.

Draco se enderezó un poco y le devolvió el codazo. –¿De qué reputación estás hablando, Potter?

–El tipo duro y recio… que no necesita de nadie… independiente y temerario dispuesto a hacerle frente a cualquier pelig… ¡ah esperá…! No me hagas caso… Casi que me había olvidado del incidente en el Bosque Prohibido en primer año… ¡saliste corriendo y chillando como una nena!

Harry se hizo a un lado para amortiguar el ataque que se veía venir, poco pudo hacer, no obstante, estando tan cerca. El empujón que recibió fue bastante violento, pero no se arredró y respondió con uno igual. Los dos estallaron en carcajadas.

–Para que sepas… yo actué como un chico de once años sensato ante un peligro evidente… vos arreglátelas con tu necia, irracional e inconsciente bravura de Gryffindor.

–Si, claro… lo que vos digas. –murmuró Harry apoyando el hombro contra el de Draco, ya no podía negárselo el contacto le resultaba agradable. Suspiró y bostezó. –Supongo que deberíamos dormir un poco.

–Suena como una buena idea. Mañana tenemos que cubrir un buen trecho.

–Sí. –dijo Harry pero no se movió.

Draco tampoco.

Por varios minutos se quedaron quietos y en silencio oyendo el tamborileo de la lluvia, el gemir de los árboles agitados por el viento y el resonar lejano de algunos truenos. A pesar de que estaban abandonados en el medio de la nada, bajo una tormenta y protegidos sólo por la oscuridad y el manto de invisibilidad impermeabilizado… Harry se sentía seguro… estaba abrigado, seco y acompañado… y sí, confiaba en Draco y no le resultaba para nada inusitado.

Empezó a pensar en que si las cosas hubieran sido un poco diferentes en el pasado… hubiera sido posible… que Draco no le hubiera parecido tan malo. En ese momento la compañía de Draco era grata. E interesante. Sorprendentemente sincera. Y ahora que las cosas entre ellos se habían distendido… resultaba un buen compañero de aventura. Casi como un amigo. Y pensar que un año atrás… una semana atrás… habría preferido compartir el mismo espacio físico con Voldemort antes que Draco Malfoy.

Harry suspiró profundamente. Voldemort no se iba a dar por vencido… a Draco le esperaban unos días muy difíciles por delante. Se prometió que si Draco llegaba a flaquear lo ayudaría, que haría todo lo posible para que pudiera sobreponerse. Después de todo, eran un equipo. Tenían un enemigo común y una meta común. Draco ya le había dado mucho, quizá todo lo que podía dar… Harry le daría apoyo moral si lo necesitaba… y cualquier otra cosa que necesitara y que pudiera darle, también.

Sintió un estremecimiento y se envolvió más apretadamente en la capa.

–¿Te pasa algo?

–No… estaba pensando… suelo pensar mucho… demasiado a veces.

–¿En qué pensabas?

No podía compartir todos esos pensamientos con Draco… aunque le hubiera gustado. –En Hogwarts.

–Mmm…

Harry sintió que le pasaba algo alrededor de la cabeza. El deslocalizador.

–A partir de ahora lo vas a llevar vos.

–Draco… ¿por qué?

–Es mejor así… si llegara a acobardarme otra vez… no podría… vos me hiciste recordar el incidente en el Bosque Prohibido –Draco rió– Éste es un bosque y tan oscuro como el Prohibido. No puedo arriesgarme a actuar otra vez tan bochornosamente como en aquella oportunidad.

–Draco, ¿estás seguro?

–¿Hace falta que lo preguntes? Además… como accesorio es espantoso y no me hace juego con la ropa.

Harry sonrió. –Oh bueno… está bien. Voy a hacerte el favor de llevártelo.

Draco asintió. –Mejor así. No tengo muchas ganas de dormir. ¿Vos?

–Eh… no, no realm… –se interrumpió para bostezar profundamente.

–Un buen intento que valió la pena. –dijo Draco y se giró un poco para darle otra vez la espalda– Apoyate contra mí y tratá de dormir un poco.

Harry volvió a bostezar. –Gracias. Pero, ¡y vos?

–Yo voy a terminar durmiéndome también en algún momento. No te preocupes por mí. –hizo una pausa– a menos que un Señor Oscuro vuelva a poseerme en sueños…

–¿Y si así fuera…?

–Tampoco tenés que preocuparte. En tanto sepa que tengo al gran Harry Potter de mi lado y dispuesto a defenderme, puedo confiar que ningún mal he de temer.

Harry rió. –Muy cierto, no hay mejor talismán de la suerte que yo. Es justamente por eso que la destrucción y la muerte parecen seguirme dondequiera que vaya.

–Bueno… –dijo Draco reflexivo– no todos podemos ser perfectos.

Harry rió otra vez, cerró los ojos y se reclinó contra la cálida y acogedora espalda de Draco. La tormenta arreciaba a su alrededor, pero no podía tocarlos. Desde la noche del secuestro, Harry no se había sentido tan bien como en ese momento.

Suspiró y dejó que el sueño lo fuera ganando. –Buenas noches, Draco. –susurró.

–Buenas noches, Harry. –Harry supo que lo había dicho sonriendo.

oOo

_Another turning point, a fork stuck in the road.  
>Time grabs you by the wrist, directs you where to go.<br>So make the best of this test, and don't ask why.  
>It's not a question, but a lesson learned in time.<em>

_It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right.  
>I hope you had the time of your life.<em>

_(Green Day)_

Un nuevo punto de inflexión, otra encrucijada en el sendero

el tiempo te toma de la mano y te indica el camino

tratá de superar el trance, no hagas preguntas

no se trata de un problema sino de una lección que aprender.

Es algo impredecible, pero resultará bien

espero que la pases mejor que nunca.

_(Green Day)_


	11. Montañas y valles

**Eclipse**

**Capítulo 11 – Montañas y valles**

El sol estaba alto en el cielo y se filtraba con una tonalidad verdepardusca a través de los árboles. Las sombras podían sugerir cierto frescor, pero poca protección ofrecían contra el calor del mediodía. El aire estaba estanco, no había nada de brisa. Calor, la humedad se pegaba y chorreaba por la piel, avanzar se hacía sumamente arduo. Días tórridos, noches frías, terreno escabroso y hostil. El tiempo y la fatiga habían borrado hacía rato el entusiasmo inicial de la huida, sólo les habían dejado la deprimente realidad de la situación. Y todavía les faltaba muchísimo que andar. Durante dos días, Harry y Draco habían ido alternando la función de guía, el valle había ido girando hacia el oeste, pero ninguno de los dos se había animado a corregir el rumbo hacia el sur, puesto que eso hubiera implicado empezar a escalar la montaña. Finalmente al tercer día, Harry planteó lo inevitable, les gustara o no iban a tener que subir la montaña. Lo que le dio a Draco una excelente excusa para su actividad preferida: quejarse.

Harry podía entenderlo, él también estaba muy cansado. Con dificultad, iba aferrándose de las plantas para poder subir, jadeaba, giró un poco la cabeza, Draco lo seguía, la cara le brillaba por el sudor, tenía un tinte verdoso en la tez y ojeras inmensas y muy marcadas. Harry supuso que incluso si Draco hubiera estado en mejor condición física, igual le habría costado mucho la escalada. Draco era una persona de salón, no alguien para estar al aire libre en terreno inhóspito. Harry tampoco estaba en buena forma y avanzaba con lentitud, en cierto modo eso constituía una ventaja para Draco.

Después de haber estado quejándose durante una hora, Draco se cansó de rezongar y eligió sacar a relucir otro tópico de su amplio arsenal de temas; era mejor así… un cambio no les vendría mal.

–Cuando yo era chico, mi niñera me contó que aquí en el norte hay círculos de hadas.

–¿Ah, sí? –replicó Harry distraído, sabía que era el pie suficiente para que Draco se pusiera a hablar largo y tendido sobre el tema que fuera, había sido así los dos últimos días. A Harry le resultaban más que interesantes los relatos y había aprendido cosas del mundo mágico que desconocía. Y además, cuando Draco se ponía a hablar de esos temas, dejaba de protestar por un largo rato.

–Bueno sí, fue lo que me dijo. Pero Matilda era una vieja a la que le gustaba inventar historias. Según ella contaba, a las haditas les gusta el clima de estos lugares. Yo nunca vi un círculo de hadas con mis propios ojos, quizá no existan, quizá no sean más que "un cuento de hadas".

–¿Y cuál es la razón de que sacaras este tema? –preguntó Harry con tono neutro.

–No lo sé… ¡cuidado con esa rama!... es que el paisaje es exactamente como ella me lo describía… y eso me hizo acordar…

–¡Ajá! –gritó Harry al tiempo que esquivaba otra rama baja.

–¿Qué?

–Si el paisaje te hizo pensar en círculos de hadas, eso significa que está empezando a gustarte. –Harry lo miró por encima del hombro con una media sonrisa en los labios.

–No pongas palabras en mi boca, Potter. Odio esto. Y odio tener que escalar. "Tenemos que subir a la montaña para retomar la dirección correcta", fue lo que dijiste. ¿Por qué no seguimos por el valle rodeando la montaña?

–Porque así hubiéramos estado viajando durante días hacia el oeste y Hogwarts está hacia el sur.

–El valle podría haber cambiado de dirección muy cerca. Los Gryffindors no tienen paciencia.

–Vos sabés tan bien como yo que nada indicaba que fuera a cambiar de dirección. Sólo espero que no nos hayamos desviado demasiado.

–Claro que no nos desviamos demasiado… –dijo Draco frunciendo el ceño– Quiero mi escoba.

–Adelante, mostrame tu excelencia como mago y conjurala ya mismo. Podríamos estar de vuelta en Hogwarts para la noche.

–¡Cerrá el pico, Potter! –había sonado más bien fatigado que agresivo.

–Era una broma, Draco.

–Ya sé. –sonó incluso más cansado.

Draco cada tanto usaba ese tono… exhausto… ni siquiera la voz parecía la de Draco… era como más hueca… a Harry le producía estremecimientos.

Lo observó críticamente mientras sorteaban una pequeña grieta de la ladera. No le estaba resultando nada fácil la situación, pero estaba aguantándoselas bastante bien. No había vuelto a tener otra visión, pero Harry lo había oído gemir en sueños, atrapado en alguna pesadilla. Draco le había dicho que no podía recordar los detalles y Harry no había insistido. Sabía cómo debía de sentirse; Harry detestaba que lo atosigaran a preguntas, no iba a poner a Draco en una situación desagradable similar. En cierta forma era bastante extraño ver que le pasaban a Draco cosas tan similares a las que a él le había tocado pasar. Y se sentía culpable… y se preocupaba… porque Draco le importaba… tenía que admitirlo… un poco… o quizá más…

No obstante, a pesar de la tregua, de la cooperación y del hecho de que dormían por las noches acostados espalda contra espalda, había algo que no estaba del todo bien en esa cuasi amistad. A veces Harry se preguntaba con _quién_ exactamente estaba viajando. Era cierto, Draco había demostrado haber cambiado de lealtades; no obstante, Harry seguía abrigando desconfianza. Parecía como si ese cambio hubiera sido demasiado abrupto.

Draco seguía siendo leal a su padre, se lo había dicho. También era cierto que su padre lo aterrorizaba. Y eso a Harry lo ponía nervioso. Y estaba además su cara. Seguía siendo la cara del Malfoy de Hogwarts, desdeñosa a veces, hostil otras, maliciosa siempre. Era algo que le resultaba imposible ignorar. Sí, Draco sonreía a veces, se reía incluso… y parecía sincero cuando lo hacía… pero también había algo que parecía fuera de lugar. Y de vez en cuando… decía algo extraño… con un tono de voz difícil de encasillar… un tono hueco… como si le estuviera ocultando algo. Eran todas cosas indefinidas pero a Harry lo inquietaban.

Pero por más que lo inquietaran, no tenía otra opción. Y Draco no se mostraba desagradable con él. Si uno tenía en cuenta todo… podría decirse que se llevaban bien… muy bien…

Y quizá eso era parte del problema. No se suponía que Draco y él fueran amigos. Pero a todos los efectos prácticos… así era como lo sentía. Y era un sentimiento muy convincente. A veces tenía la sensación de que habían sido amigos… muy buenos amigos… durante mucho tiempo. Debería sentirlo como algo que estaba mal… pero no era así… lo sentía como algo que estaba bien. Y como algo que los dos necesitaban.

–Entonces… –dijo Harry con tono casual– me estabas diciendo de los círculos de hadas… ¡contame!

Draco revoleó los ojos dramáticamente, Harry no pudo evitar una risita. –Parece que nos estamos poniendo exigentes…

–Fuiste vos el que sacó el tema. Es justo que termines de contarme.

–Está bien… pero sólo si nos detenemos un rato para descansar. Esta montaña me va a matar.

–Tené en cuenta que todavía nos faltan muchas igual que ésta.

–Sí, pero si no paramos a descansar no creo que pueda llegar a la próxima. –se agarró de una mata y escaló un paso más– ¿Y qué harías vos si ya no me tuvieras para hacerte compañía?

Harry se detuvo, Draco lo observaba críticamente esperando una réplica. –Supongo… que tendría más galletitas para mi solo.

–¡Potter!

–Tranquilo, Draco. –dijo Harry apoyándose sobre el tronco de un árbol– En realidad creo que sí te necesito. ¿Quién me llevaría las galletitas si no? –no alcanzó a esquivarla a tiempo, recibió la mochila en plena cara. Logró sostenerla con torpeza y se echó a reír al ver la mirada enojada de Draco.

–Ésa es la tarea de los elfos. Acarrear las cosas. –masculló Draco– Y vos me obligaste a echar a la mía.

–Bueno, –dijo Harry rebuscando dentro de la mochila– teníamos que mandarle un mensaje a Dumbledore. ¿Quién sabe? Puede que Dumbledore esté por encontrarnos. Hoy mismo incluso… y podrías estar esta misma noche durmiendo en una cama cálida– metió el brazo hasta el hombro en la mochila para sacar uno de los sándwiches de carne fría– ¿Y cómo es que se conserva la comida? Hacía rato que quería preguntártelo.

–No me voy a poner a discutir sobre Dumbledore con vos… será como vos decís… yo sigo sin tenerle ninguna fe… para nada. Y la mochila tiene un encantamiento preservador. Biddy se lo debe de haber puesto cuando la preparó. Me hubiera gustado, sin embargo, que la hubiera preparado con más variedad, no sólo con sándwiches… pollo asado, quizá. Si la montaña no me mata, me va a matar la monotonía de la comida.

–Aaajaaá –dijo Harry sacando un sándwich.

–Me pregunto como hacen los muggles para mantener fresca la comida. Debe de ser imposible…

–En realidad usan refrigeradores. –dijo Harry pasándole un sándwich.

–¿Refriger… qué?

–Son como unas cajas grandes que mantienen la comida fría o congelada para que no se eche a perder. Pero precisan ser enchufados en un tomacorriente eléctrico para que funcionen, acá en medio de ninguna parte no servirían de nada. –le dio un buen mordisco a su sándwich.

–¿Ecléctico qué?

Harry sonrió, tragó el bocado y se dedicó a explicarle los fundamentos de la tecnología muggle. Para cuando concluyó, Draco había dejado de escuchar hacía rato, estaba de lo más entretenido observando a un escarabajo que se desplazaba entre las rocas y Harry ya se había terminado el sándwich.

–Así que tenés que admitir, –lo acicateó Harry– que muchas de esas cosas son la mar de ingeniosas. Y hacen de todo sin magia.

Draco se limitó a gruñir sin comprometerse.

–Tenés que admitirlo, Draco. Los muggles son muy ingeniosos.

–Está bien, quizá no sean del todo estúpidos… tienen que compensar de alguna forma todas las limitaciones que tienen.

–Así es. –dijo Harry poniéndose la correa de la mochila al hombro.

–Pero… –dijo Draco mirándolo con malicia– ¿Acaso podrían hacer esto…?

Antes de que Harry pudiera moverse Draco agitó la varita en dirección al follaje del árbol sobre el que estaba apoyado. Todas las hojas cayeron de golpe y lo dejaron sepultado hasta el cuello. Por unos segundos no atinó a reaccionar, Draco lo miraba con una dulce sonrisa en los labios, la viva imagen de la inocencia. Luego Harry rompió en una crisis de estornudos, Draco se doblaba de la risa.

–¡Tendrías que verte la cara! – alcanzó a articular Draco sin parar de reír.

–¡Te juro Draco Malfoy que ésta me la vas a pagar!

–Lo que vos digas, Potter.

–¡Digo que me saques de esta mierda ya!

–Sólo si me prometés no matarme. Ya tengo a un mago maníaco que me persigue para despellejarme. No necesito otro.

–_Draco…_

–¡Oh, está bien! Sos un aguafiestas amargado.

Draco trataba de parar de reírse y Harry se esforzaba para no a echarse a reír él también. Esa picardía de Draco se mostraba de a ratos, a Harry le resultaba siempre muy refrescante y divertida. Y eran cosas como ésa las que lo hacían sentir que era un amigo. Parecía todo tan natural… daba que pensar.

Unos minutos después reemprendieron el camino, Draco iba al frente y Harry lo seguía, todavía sacudiéndose hojas de encima.

–Quizá cuando lleguemos a la cima de este risco, alcancemos a ver Hogwarts– comentó Draco con tono reflexivo– Quiero decir… la Torre Norte es altísima… ¿no?

–Me parece que no… no creo que sea lo suficientemente alta…

–Oh…

Hubo un largo momento de silencio.

–Harry, ¿vos creés que Dumbledore nos va a encontrar?

Respondió con prudencia. –Creo que no se va a dar por vencido hasta que nos encuentre.

–Oh…

–¿Tenés miedo de que se nos acaben las galletitas? –preguntó Harry algo burlón, en realidad quería desdramatizar la cuestión desviando el tema. Draco había sonado preocupado.

Draco respondió unos segundos después con voz apenas audible. –No.

Harry hizo una mueca. Otra vez ese preocupante tono hueco. –Sólo llevamos cuatro días viajando.

–Cuatro y medio. Casi cinco.

–De acuerdo, casi cinco… y si Dumbledore no nos encuentra llegaremos a pie. No es ningún problema. Salvo que estés inquieto por llegar tarde a clases. Me temo que por llegadas tarde ya estemos en bancarrota con los puntos.

Draco se estremeció ostensiblemente. Harry lo miró confundido. Era uno de esos momentos en los que Harry se preguntaba qué era lo que le estaba ocultando. Cuando se mencionaba el tiempo, Draco empezaba comportarse extraño. Era como si lo corriera la prisa pero tratara de disimularlo. Claro que él también quería llegar cuanto antes, pero Draco actuaba… demasiado extraño… ¿por qué? Estaba tan ensimismado pensando en eso que no se dio cuenta y dio con la cara contra una rama baja.

–¡Ay! –gritó tambaleando y se llevó una mano a la frente.

Draco se dio vuelta. –¿Estás agregando una nueva cicatriz a tu colección, Potter?

–¡Callate, Malfoy!

–¿Querés que te haga un sana, sana, culito de rana? ¿querés que te dé un besito para que se cure más rápido?

–¡No! –gritó Harry con frialdad y dejó de frotarse la frente.

Draco se giró y retomó la marcha. Harry se llevó otra vez la mano a la frente. Se le empezaba a formar un chichón.

–Y a propósito, Harry… ¿la cicatriz te ha estado doliendo últimamente? Quiero decir… vos dijiste que te dolía cuando Ya Sabés Quién…

–Voldemort.

–… está enojado. ¿Te ha estado doliendo? ¿Has tenido sueños?

Harry frunció en el ceño. –En realidad… no. No me volvió a doler después de la primera noche. ¿Por qué preguntás?

Draco sacudió apenas la cabeza. –Sólo por curiosidad.

¿Adónde quería llegar Draco? –Quizá tenga que ver con el deslocalizador…

–Si pensás un poco te vas a dar cuenta de que no… no tuvo problema para alcanzar mi mente…

–Oh, bueno… quizá sea la distancia… debemos de estar bastante lejos…

–Potter… ¿alguna vez te detenés a pensar?

–Es lo que estoy tratando de hacer…

–Pensá entonces en lo que te produce el dolor. Vos mismo me lo habías dicho.

A lo que habían llegado, Draco Malfoy dándole una conferencia sobre su cicatriz. –Cuando Voldemort está enojado o…

–Caíste finalmente, genio…

–¿Estás diciendo que Voldemort no está enojado? –dijo con brusquedad apartando una rama– Es ridículo. Estoy seguro de que está tan furioso como el primer día, cuando nos escapamos… y que debe de estar evitando de algún modo de que me dé cuenta de lo rabioso que está. Se está tomando su tiempo… ensayando otras tácticas. Tratando de hacer vacilar tu confianza… tratando de confundirnos.

Draco sacudió levemente la cabeza. –No me hagas caso, Harry. Quizá soy sólo yo que estoy medio paranoico… –dejó caer los hombros– …y cansado. Y probablemente tenés razón y Dumbledore va a encontrarnos… aunque eso no quita que siga pensando que es un viejo senil. –no había habido malicia en la voz, pero había hablado con ese tono hueco que Harry detestaba.

Harry quiso poner mirada de enfado pero no le salió. Sin embargo, el enigmático comportamiento de Draco le resultaba cada vez más inquietante… y también irritante.

El sentido del humor de Draco había ido ganando en sarcasmo… eso no lo disgustaba, lo disfrutaba incluso. Hermione sólo se ponía sarcástica cuando le llevaba la contraria o cuando quería obligarlo a que estudiara. Ron… parecía estar más allá del concepto de sarcasmo.

Suspiró y frunció el ceño. Ron y Hermione. Ninguna agudeza, ni sagaz ingenio podía reemplazar a sus mejores amigos, pero pensar en ellos lo hacía sufrir más. Sacudió la cabeza para hacer a un lado la amarga nostalgia y miró a Draco.

–Y bien… ya tuviste tu descanso, ¿me vas a contar ahora de los círculos de hadas?

Los círculos de hadas eran una de esas cosas relacionadas con mitos tanto en el mundo mágico como, para gran sorpresa de Draco, en la cultura muggle. No se habían constatado fehacientemente nunca. Pero había infinidad de versiones no oficiales de supuestos testigos, y se habían tejido y circulaban muchas teorías interesantes que trataban de explicarlos.

–Bien, –dijo Draco– se sabe que aparecen en campo abierto, en zonas próximas a una corriente o estanque de agua… y sólo de noche. Dicen que en un círculo hay cientos de haditas, que danzan lentamente flotando por encima de la tierra.

–Debe de ser un espectáculo muy impresionante.

–Supongo que debe de serlo… si es que son reales.

–Lástima que nunca vayamos a ver uno.

Draco sintió un alfilerazo de exasperación de que Harry desestimara así la posibilidad. Él había ansiado siempre ver un círculo de haditas desde que era chico, desde que Matilda le había contado sobre ellos en sus historias de antes de dormir. –Si uno no cree que puedan existir, nunca logrará verlos.

Harry lo miró sonriendo. –Vos estás convencido de que existen.

–¿Y si así fuera? –replicó Draco con voz nerviosa.

–Bueno… es que si nadie ha visto uno…

–Harry, que no haya testimonios oficialmente constatados no significa que nadie los haya visto. La gente que asegura haberlos visto nunca pudo aportar pruebas, es por eso que el Ministerio se ha negado siempre a certificarlos.

–Vos sonás como alguien que desea que existan…

–¿Y quién no lo desearía? Se supone que son alucinantes. Algunas personas dicen que estar dentro de un círculo de hadas te hace aflorar todos los sentimientos y los pensamientos, que es como si te transportaran en un arrebato o como estar embriagado de magia.

Harry pareció estar considerando muy reflexivamente las alegaciones luego dejó ver una media sonrisa. –Creo que en este momento me vendría bien algo fuerte para beber.

–Bueno… eso sí que sería algo extraordinario. Dos visiones míticas simultáneas: círculos de hadas y Harry Potter, borracho.

–Me juego a que vos sos de los que se ponen en pedo en seguida, Malfoy.

Draco carraspeó y trató de desviar el tema cuanto antes. –Como te decía… hay otras cosas… hay quienes dicen que no podés acercarte a un círculo de hadas a menos que seas virgen. Así que supongo que vos todavía tenés la posibilidad, Potter.

–Bueno… ya somos dos entonces… ¿no? –acotó Harry riendo.

Draco tosió. –Bueno, sí…

–¡Ja! Acabás de admitirlo…

–¡Mierda!

–No te preocupes, Draco, que no se lo voy a decir a nadie… pero si alguna vez necesitara chantajearte…

–¡Potter!

De las haditas pasaron luego a hablar de elfos y gnomos. Draco encontraba muy divertida la ignorancia de Harry en esos temas. Cierto era que Harry sabía hacer muy buenos encantamientos y transfiguraciones… no que Draco estuviera dispuesto a admitirlo en voz alta… pero por otro lado, cosas que para Draco eran totalmente usuales, para Harry eran desconocidas. No sabía que había cuatro diferentes razas de elfos y por lo menos doce tipos distintos de gnomos… y eso considerando solamente Europa. En cambio sí había estado al tanto de que los gnomos eran considerados plaga en todos lados.

_Molestas alimañas esos gnomos_, había dicho masajeándose un dedo.

La conversación derivó después a otras criaturas de los bosques, ése era un tema sobre el cual a Draco le faltaba mucha información: criaturas peligrosas o mortales. Nunca había prestado demasiada atención en las clases de Hagrid; Harry, en cambio estaba muy bien documentado en esa área. De una manera extraña, se complementaban y eran mucho más fuertes juntos. Draco no sabía si se animaría a admitirlo, pero lo cierto era que formaban un buen equipo.

La noción de que se llevaran bien no dejaba de fastidiarlo un poco. Harry era buena compañía. Agradable y divertido. Y por eso estaba mal… no se suponía que fuera así. Y Draco había dejado sus antiguas lealtades atrás… kilómetros atrás… no que quisiera volver… la autopreservación ante todo. Pero su madre y su padre… sabía que era muy difícil que los volviera a ver… pensar en eso lo hacía sentir como si tuviera una gran piedra en el estómago. Peor aun… su padre nunca volvería a respetarlo. Y eran consecuencias de sus acciones que no había previsto de antemano.

En esencia, había cambiado a sus padres por Harry Potter. En su momento le había parecido la única alternativa. Y debía de ser la decisión correcta, no podía ser que se hubiera equivocado. No después de todo lo que le había tocado pasar. Y si le llegara a tocar pasar por lo mismo otra vez, estaba seguro de que actuaría de la misma forma. Pero… ¿por qué era así? Harry había tenido algo que ver, sin lugar a dudas, y el hecho de que quisiera dejar de ser una marioneta del Señor Oscuro también… pero fundamentalmente, había sido porque tenía miedo. No la mejor de las razones… probablemente una de las peores. Y seguía sintiéndose desamparado, todavía podían agarrarlos… y aun si no los agarraban… para Harry, igual podría terminar siendo demasiado tarde.

Trató de apartar ese pensamiento, como hacía con frecuencia con las cosas que lo incomodaban. Había estado considerando en varias oportunidades la posibilidad de un contraconjuro. La idea terminaba siempre frustrándolo. Él no podía hacerlo. Probablemente Snape sí, Dumbledore quizá. Pero a pesar de que sabía que era bueno en Pociones, también tenía muy en claro que todavía era un aprendiz. Y como si todo lo anterior no bastara… todavía no le había dicho nada a Harry.

Suspiró y trató de ahuyentar esas ideas planteando otra cuestión.

–¿Qué cosas creés que podríamos llegar a encontrarnos en un bosque como éste? De noche se pueden oír cosas moviéndose en las sombras, pero nada se nos ha acercado todavía, ¿cuál te parece que sea la razón?

–Debe de ser porque vos olés muy mal. –dijo Harry muy serio. Draco se sonrojó y Harry finalmente sonrió.

–Pelotudo. No… Debe de haber alguna razón. Debe de haber fieras ávidas de sangre, deseosas de clavar los dientes en un sabroso bocado como yo. Incluso las que no son mágicas… aunque probablemente ésas no sabrían apreciarme en todos mis profusos y refinados atributos. No me extraña que vos te sientas tan seguro… ni siquiera un animal salvaje se debe de sentir tentado por tu carne fibrosa y llena de nervios.

–Una cosa así sólo se te puede ocurrir a vos, Draco. ¿Cuál es el mérito de ser un bocado más apetitoso para las fieras?

–Hablás de envidia.

–Te digo que me estás tentando… si sos tan jugoso… cuando me canse de la monotonía de la comida quizá deba agregarte al menú. Draco asado.

–Potter, sos un hijo de puta enfermo.

–Te convendría dormir con un ojo abierto, Malfoy.

Draco dejó oír un sonido ronco disgustado. Quizá habían estado expuestos a demasiado sol o quizá fuera que dormían poco, pero la idea de "Draco asado" le resultaba muy retorcida en más de un sentido. Incluso tratándose de Potter. –En serio, ¿por qué creés que los animales no nos han molestado?

Harry se tomó unos momentos para pensarlo. –Quizá evitan la magia… las criaturas no mágicas quiero decir. Pasa al revés con las criaturas mágicas… difícilmente se acercan a los muggles.

–Si eso fuera verdad estaríamos a salvo de las criaturas no mágicas pero… ¿y las mágicas? ¿Qué si nos atacaran unos _schús _de cola reventada?

–¿Screws de cola explosiva, querés decir?

Draco asintió, muy irritado por la risa de Harry.

–Eso no va a ser posible, eran híbridos, producto de una cruza que había hecho Hagrid, no se crían silvestres.

–A menos que Hagrid considerara conveniente poblar la tierra con ellos, podría haber liberado unos cuantos para que se multiplicaran.

–No, los híbridos no se reproducen y Hagrid se encariña mucho con las criaturas, nunca se desharía de ellas.

Draco no pudo evitar reírse. Pero enseguida mencionó otras criaturas. –¿qué hay de hinkypunks, gorros rojos, vampiros, licántropos?

–Todo eso lo vimos en tercero en las clases del profesor Lupin, nos enseñó cómo defendernos, ¿otra materia en la que no prestaste atención?

Draco hizo una mueca por el tono acusatorio. –Está bien, Potter, estaba pidiendo consejo… no un sermón.

–De esas criaturas nos ocuparemos si se presentan; en cuanto a los licántropos, no hace falta preocuparnos por ellos hasta la luna llena.

Draco casi se ahoga, tragó con dificultad, la noche de la luna llena era la noche del eclipse… –Falta mucho todavía, entonces, ¿no?

–Claro. –dijo Harry, y justo en ese momento trastabilló por una piedra.

Draco soltó una risita. –¿Tu maravilloso paisaje te está poniendo zancadillas?

Harry lo miró con enfado. –Y bueno, che, estoy cansado. No me digas que vos no. Y ya que estábamos hablando de criaturas… quizá tengamos suerte y nos topemos con un hipogrifo.

El comentario lo había agarrado con la guardia baja. Recordaba muy bien el último encuentro con un hipogrifo. –¡Te volviste completamente loco, Potter! Para vos podrán ser una especie de mascota, pero yo no quiero que me maten.

Harry rió, para pesar de Draco. –Yo decía nomás… un hipogrifo podría llevarnos volando a Hogwarts. Quizá no sea un vuelo tan tranquilo como sobre una escoba… pero seguramente iríamos mucho más rápido que esto.

Los ojos de Draco se desorbitaron. –Tras haber sufrido una herida grave, tras haber casi muerto por el ataque de una de esas bestias, ni borracho me montaría sobre el lomo de una.

Harry se encogió de hombros. –Todo lo que haría falta es que pusieras en juego algo de la famosa… o infame… diplomacia de los Malfoy. Por mi parte yo preferiría mil veces volar por encima que arrastrarme por acá debajo. Especialmente cuando lleguemos al Bosque Prohibido.

–¿Vos sabés donde termina el bosque común y empieza el Prohibido?

–¿Y cómo carajo querés que lo sepa?

–No sé, Potter. Sólo preguntaba. Vos pasabas mucho tiempo en el Bosque Prohibido, según tengo entendido. Quizá podamos avistar el límite desde la cima. Si es que alguna vez alcanzamos la cima de esta maldita montaña.

–Debemos de estar casi llegando, hay menos árboles y son mucho más chicos a esta altura.

Draco constató que era cierto y alzando la vista alcanzó a ver un claro un poco más arriba.

–Apuesto a que es ésa. ¡Te juego una carrera!

Draco sacudió la cabeza. –No tengo ningún interés. Estoy exhausto y me duele todo. ¿Querés que esté exhausto, dolorido y de mal humor también?

–Vos vivís de mal humor, así que eso no va a introducir mayor cambio.

–¡Potter!

–¡Dale! sería como una carrera por la snitch. Extraño la competencia, el año pasado no pude jugar.

–Esperá sentado, Potter.

–Claro… porque como con la snitch, perderías de todos modos.

Antes de que Draco pudiera pestañear, Harry partió corriendo hacia arriba dejando tras de sí un reguero de hojas en el aire. –¡Potter! Si serás… ¡eso es trampa!... ¡POTTER!

Draco respiró hondo y corrió tras él. Mechones de cabello rubio cayéndole sobre la cara, ramas bajas azotándole las piernas, los ojos clavados en el pulóver rojo de Harry, tratando de que no se alejara demasiado.

_Odio esto, odio esto… ¡AY! Me estrujé el dedo contra esa piedra… ¡Te voy a matar cuando lleguemos a la cima, Potter! Odio esto, odio est…_

_¡Por la bendita barba del gran Merlín!_

Si a Draco le hubiera quedado algo de aliento, lo habría dicho en voz alta. Desde allí en lo alto, el mundo entero parecía extenderse a sus pies. Una brisa fresca le quitó las mechas sudorosas de delante de los ojos y volvió a pegárselas a la frente, dejando expuesta en toda su gloria lo que semejaba una vista infinita de montañas, valles y el ocasional brillo de un estanque o de un curso de agua. El cielo se distinguía celeste pálido en el horizonte y de un azul más subido por encima de ellos, no había ni una sola nube. Era… esplendoroso… bellísimo… Y fue entonces que el dolor agudo en el apachurrado dedo gordo del pie y el ardor en los pulmones, sobrecargados por el esfuerzo, le recordaron que todos esos pensamientos eran una locura… pero así y todo…

–¡Yo gané!

Draco lo miró, Harry tenía las mejillas de un rosado encendido, los ojos abiertos muy grandes y la boca abierta jadeante ostentando una gran sonrisa. No pudo evitar sonreír a su vez ante el entusiasmo de Harry. Tenía la misma expresión en el rostro que la de todas las veces que le había birlado la snitch bajo las narices de Draco. En otras ocasiones le habría dado ganas a Draco de borrarle la cara de un puñetazo… pero no en ese instante…

–Yo no estaba participando… Así que ganaste, ¿qué te significa eso?

–Soy el dueño ahora… ¡la montaña Potter!

–Si vos lo decís…

Draco oteó el horizonte. Civilización. Seguridad. No había señales de ninguna de las dos. Sintió un ramalazo de tristeza y desamparo. Había esperado que cuanto más lejos estuviera de su padre y cuanto más tiempo estuviera cerca de Harry, esos sentimientos se desvanecerían… pero no había sido así. Volvían a inundarlo como al principio. Pero de poco le valdría permitir que lo apabullaran otra vez, los apartó. Llenó los pulmones aspirando una gran bocanada. –¿Alcanzás a ver algo de Hogwarts? ¿O una columna de humo de Hogsmeade?

–Nada en absoluto, podrían estar ocultos tras una montaña.

–Podrían… –dijo Draco poniéndose en puntas de pie, aunque sabía que era totalmente inútil. No había señales de un pueblo o de gente, el mundo civilizado seguía tan alejado como antes. Volvió la cabeza por sobre el hombro hacia el valle que habían dejado atrás. No sabía calcular cuánto habían avanzado o cuánto les faltaba todavía. –¿A qué distancia crees que se alcance a ver desde acá?

–No sabría decirte… pero desde lo alto de la maravillosa montaña Potter una distancia de más de cien kilómetros se te antojaría como un paseo por el parque.

–Estás totalmente chiflado.

–Y vos estás resentido porque no tenés montaña propia.

–Me duelen los pies, me duelen las piernas y ya me está empezando a doler la cabeza. Creo que soy alérgico a tu entusiasmo irracional.

–Bueno… tratá de verlo con optimismo. El próximo trecho es todo en bajada, mucho más descansado. Y creo que esta noche podremos acampar en ese valle que se divisa adelante.

–¿Te parece que vamos a avanzar tan poco?

–Así me parece… mirá lo tupido de la vegetación, lo que significa marcha lenta; y la tarde está avanzada. Lo mejor será que nos pongamos en marcha… creo que alcanzo a ver un río ahí abajo, podemos acampar cerca de la orilla… y si tenemos suerte, quizá podamos pescar algo para la cena.

–Repugnante.

–Como quieras. –dijo Harry poniéndose a caminar– Yo voy a cenar comida fresca y vos podés comer un sándwich… aunque me parece que sólo van quedando los de picadillo.

–Oh bueno… pero ni pienses que voy a tocar el pescado si no está cocinado.

Al crepúsculo acamparon junto al río. Draco hubiera querido avanzar un poco más pero estaba exhausto y si insistía demasiado Harry iba a empezar a sospechar. Se sentó a la orilla mientras Harry chapoteaba tratando de capturar un pez con las manos desnudas. Hasta ese momento no había tenido suerte.

–Lástima que no hayas podido transfigurar un palo de pescar, Harry.

–Se dice _caña_ de pescar. –otro intento fallido de captura– Una vez vi un documental… había un oso que pescaba de esta forma…

–¿Y estás seguro de que sos más listo que un oso promedio?

Harry rompió a reír, se tropezó con una piedra y cayó sentado en el agua, volvió a ponerse de pie, redoblando las risas y chorreando agua por los cuatro costados.

Draco frunció el ceño. –¿Qué fue lo que te agarró de golpe, que te empezaste a reír así?

–Nada… es un chiste muggle, –seguía medio ahogado de risa– pero sólo lo entiende el que ya lo conoce.

Si bien sentía algo de curiosidad, Draco ya se estaba cansando de las constantes referencias de Harry a cosas de la cultura muggle, para Draco era un mundo desconocido que apenas si podía adivinar por momentos, como si lo observara a través de una ventana con el vidrio muy sucio. De todos modos no iba a explicitar su curiosidad por algo muggle. Suspiró. –Como digas… ¿para cuándo el pescado que nos ibas a conseguir?

–Ya va… acá viene uno grande… esperá… –nuevo intento fallido– ¡Maldición!

Draco dejó oír una risita. –Potter, hay una forma más fácil…

–¿Ah sí? –dijo Harry poniendo los brazos en jarras– ¿Me vas a transfigurar una caña? ¿O vas a venir a mojarte los pies?

Draco se puso de pie con un elegante movimiento. –¿Mojarme los pies? ¡Merlín, no lo permita! Harry, no estás pensando como un mago. ¿Es que no aprendiste nada de lo que te enseñé? –carraspeó ceremoniosamente, sacó la varita del bolsillo y la apuntó al río.

–¡ACCIO PEZ!

Una trucha voló fuera del agua y aterrizó a los pies de Draco. Draco frunció la nariz. –Bien, Harry, yo ya conseguí el pescado… ahora vení y cocinalo.

Harry había quedado boquiabierto y un brillo asesino le estaba subiendo a los ojos. Draco no sabía si reírse o si empezar a correr para salvar la vida. Finalmente Harry sacudió la cabeza y dio una coz violenta haciendo saltar agua en todas direcciones. –Empezá a encender el fuego, Malfoy, uno de esos tan encantadores, sin nada de humo, que te salen tan bien.

–No te deprimas, Harry. No todos pueden ser tan listos como un oso. Aunque tu pelo mojado así se parece al de un oso…

Harry agitó la varita y una cascada de hojas cayó del árbol encima de Draco y quedó enterrado hasta la nariz.

–Pfffsssph… arggh…faftss…

–Nunca me enseñes un hechizo que no quieras que aprenda. –dijo Harry con petulancia.

Draco logró liberar los brazos y abrió la boca para una réplica insultante… pero no se le ocurrió nada… –¡Sacame de acá y cociname la cena!

–¿La va a querer el señor con una guarnición de queso? –dijo Harry apartando hojas para ayudarlo a salir.

–¡Maldito follaje!... ¿queso dijiste?

–Sí –respondió Harry muy serio agarrándolo de la mano– Se casa muy bien con el vino y con la boca llena es posible que te dejes de gimotear.

Con la mano libre Draco agarró un gran puñado de hojas y se las aplastó contra el pecho.

–¿Qué hacés, che…! –protestó Harry y le soltó la mano.

Draco cayó sobre la pila, riéndose a más no poder, agarró otro puñado y se las arrojó a la cara.

Harry se frotó la cara para sacarse las hojas adheridas, lo miró un segundo en silencio, levantó una comisura. –¿Así que querés guerra? –y seguidamente lanzó un chillido agudo de batalla y se le echó encima.

Para cuando el pescado –ensartado en un palo sobre las llamas– estuvo cocido, Draco todavía estaba sacándose hojas de encima, hasta se le habían metido algunas debajo del calzoncillo, no quería ni pensar cómo era que habían llegado allí. Había sido divertido… muy divertido. Harry tenía hojas en el pelo… pero Draco no tenía ninguna intención de hacérselo saber… por el momento al menos.

Tuvo que reconocer que la idea de pescar había sido muy buena, era la primera comida caliente que comían desde hacía días y estaba muy sabroso. La noche se iba poniendo fresca, las llamas verdes brillaban muy mortecinas pero proporcionaban mucho calor. Los campamentos junto al fuego por las noches se habían vuelto un ritual… confortante. Harry era buena compañía… un amigo… quizá.

–¿Dónde aprendiste a cocinar? –preguntó Draco con la boca llena.

–¿No te acordás que te lo había dicho? Solía cocinar para mis tíos…

–Ah sí, claro. –tragó el bocado– Está muy bueno, por cierto. Me pregunto si podríamos cazar alguna otra cosa. –enderezó la postura– No puedo creer que haya dicho eso… soné como un animal carroñero… tan… tan

–¿Acertado?

–¡Ni ahí…! –inclinó la cabeza a un lado como pensando– Aunque quizá…

–Y éste te lo procuraste por tus medios.

–Eh… sí… ¿no? ¡Cómo pude llegar tan bajo…! –bostezó.

–¿Tenés sueño?

–Para nada. –dijo mirándolo serio– ¿Dónde diablos estará mi osito?

–Pescando. Resultó el más listo de todos.

–Supongo entonces, que no puedo irme a dormir todavía.

Harry sonrió. –Apaguemos el fuego. Mañana tenemos que retomar la marcha apenas haya algo de luz.

Draco absorbió el fuego con la varita y empezó a acomodar la capa para que pudieran acostarse. Harry, sin embargo, no se había movido.

–¿Qué pasa?

–Estuve pensando sobre lo que habías dicho… que Voldemort no estaba enojado. ¿Crees realmente que sea así? Quiero decir… ¿qué puede hacernos si no puede echarnos mano? Y si hay algo que pueda hacernos… ¿no debería haberlo hecho ya?

Draco se había quedado helado, atinó a decir con dificultad: –No fue más que un comentario, Harry. Como te dije… un comentario fruto del cansancio y de mi paranoia.

–No. Parecías muy convencido. ¿Hay algo que no me estás diciendo?

Unas barras de metal parecían estarle comprimiendo el pecho. ¿Cómo podía mentirle así? No estaba bien y no era justo para Harry. Pero tampoco parecía justo preocuparlo con algo que no tenía solución. Y quizá Dumbledore podría encontrarlos a tiempo… y quizá Snape idearía un contraconjuro… y quizá…

–No… no es nada, Harry. Creo que es porque sigo teniendo mucho miedo.

Harry asintió no muy convencido. –Está bien… pero si pasa algo, quiero saberlo.

Draco asintió. Harry se quedó mirándolo a los ojos durante un largo momento. Luego dirigió su atención a una piedra que tenía al lado.

–Se pone muy frío durante la noche. Estaba pensando calentar unas piedras para usarlas como bolsas de agua caliente.

Draco asintió y de repente se le cruzó el pensamiento y lo expresó en voz alta. –No tengo frío cuando dormimos juntos. –se sintió muy mortificado cuando se dio cuenta de cómo había sonado– Es decir… yo… no es que haya querido decir nada ofen… ¿vos vas a dormir aparte esta noche?... No es que yo precise… no fue mi intención decir nada ofensivo…

Harry lo miró extrañado. –No, no… es que todavía no me voy a acostar y no quería que te murieras congelado. Y hoy te ves particularmente cansado.

–Ah… –tenía sentido, pero Draco seguía sintiéndose incómodo.

Draco se acostó y se envolvió en la capa, miró a Harry que estaba desenterrando una piedra del tamaño de un melón. Se preguntó por qué la idea de que Harry fuera a dormir separado lo había trastornado tanto… no que él necesitara… o _le gustara_… ¡demonios! Las noches eran frías y Harry era cálido. Estaba oscuro y con Harry a su lado se sentía seguro. Estaban solos y Harry junto a él era tranquilizador. Y depender de Harry… lo hacía sentir bien.

–Draco, ¿te pasa algo? –preguntó Harry frunciendo la frente.

–No nada… –dijo con tono fastidiado– estoy bien… –se tapó hasta la barbilla y de dio vuelta dándole la espalda. Alcanzó a oír un suspiro de Harry.

Minutos después sintió que levantaba la capa, creyó que venía a acostarse pero Harry sólo dejó a su lado una piedra caliente. El calor era agradable y lo hacía sentir físicamente cómodo. Físicamente.

Oyó a Harry moviéndose un poco más allá, como si estuviera dando pasos de un lado al otro.

Finalmente Draco se durmió… sintiéndose vacío.

La oscuridad del sueño terminó aleándose con la tiniebla que ya conocía y que le provocaba náuseas. Draco podría haber pensado que seguía sólo durmiendo, excepto que sabía que si se lo estaba cuestionando de esa forma lo más probable era que la respuesta fuera no. Cualquier duda que todavía le quedara sobre su condición de consciencia quedó despejada cuando una voz áspera siseó en la oscuridad.

_Joven traidor, ¿persiste Ud. aun en su necio propósito? Ah… pero ni siquiera hace falta que lo pregunte, ¿verdad?_

La voz del Señor Oscuro le heló la sangre en las venas. No estaba seguro de si tenía los ojos abiertos o cerrados, pero los estaba apretando con todas sus fuerzas tratando de bloquearlo.

_No puede esconderse de mí. No hay nada que pueda ocultarme. Incluso sus pensamientos son míos, Malfoy. _Una pausa._ ¿Y esta novedad? ¿No le gusta que lo llame así? Se siente indigno de llevar el apellido. Triste y lamentable. Su padre se sentirá tan avergonzado cuando se entere._

_Padre…_

Una risa atronó en las tinieblas.

_Así que su padre es importante para Ud.. Debería haber pensado en eso antes. ¿También lo preocupa su madre? ¿Sí? Entonces es quizá que Potter significa más para Ud.. Su padre tenía esperanzas de que hubiera sido confundido o engañado por Potter, pero es claro que ése no es el caso. Parece que se están volviendo muy… amistosos._

Más risas estremecedoras.

_Sus pensamientos lo traicionan, muchacho. Quiere protegerlo… ¡qué encantador! Quiere tenerlo… próximo._ –lo provocó burlón Voldemort.

Draco tuvo una sensación de arcadas. Él mismo no sabía con certeza lo que sentía por Harry, no hubiera podido siquiera decir si eran amigos. Pero el Señor Oscuro parecía estar diseccionándole la mente…

_¡Qué gran lástima será para Ud. que tenga que morir! ...sin remedio. ¿Le hará pedazos su frágil corazoncito?_ –la voz había adoptado un sonsonete insultante.

Draco trató de convencerse de que no le importaba lo que le pasara a Harry. Pero cuanto más quería expulsar los sentimientos de su cabeza, con tanta mayor fuerza se afirmaba la emoción. Se magnificaba incluso, al punto que se le hacía imposible pensar en otra cosa.

_Estoy ansioso a la espera de la muerte de Potter. Y si bien en algún momento podría haber llegado a lamentar tener que matarlo a Ud., ése ya no es el caso, se ha demostrado Ud. totalmente inútil… voy a disfrutar matándolo, traidor._

Voldemort hizo una pausa que se antojó ominosa a los oídos de Draco. _¿Por qué me está diciendo esto?_ _Es algo que yo ya sé. Ya he tomado una decisión._ _Yo… _Empezó a sentir la necesidad desesperada de afirmarse en algo sólido. Si Voldemort ya disponía de la vida de Harry y estaba decidido a matarlo a él también cuando lo capturara, no tenían sentido las amenazas… ¿qué más podría hacerle?

Como si en respuesta a eso una imagen comenzó a dibujarse sobre el fondo negro. Draco no alcanzaba a discernir si la estaba viendo con los ojos o sólo en su mente, no que una cosa u otra marcara diferencia alguna. Una imagen humana, femenina, de elegante silueta. Esplendorosos cabellos rubios, rasgos aristocráticos. Un tono de lápiz labial muy conocido.

_¡Madre!_

_¡Oh…! ¿El nenito quiere a su mamita?_

_¡Oh no…! No sería capaz… No puede…_

_¡Oh sí que puedo, necio! ¡Puedo quitarle cualquier cosa o persona a mi antojo!_

La imagen cayó de repente al suelo y empezó a gritar de dolor.

_¡Madre! ¡Deténgase! ¡No le haga daño!_

Draco quería correr hacia la imagen espasmódica de Narcissa Malfoy, pero no podía moverse.

_Es sólo una visión. Una pesadilla. No puede ser real. No estoy viendo esto. ¡No! ¡MADRE!_

La risa aguda de Voldemort se combinó con los gritos de su madre. Draco también se puso a gritar. Se sentía mareado, nauseoso, abrumado… quería que todo terminara ya.

Y milagrosamente… fue lo que ocurrió. La imagen de su madre dejó de gritar, el cuerpo quedó aparentemente exánime sobre el suelo aunque dejaba oír un sollozo cada tanto. Draco trató de acercársele una vez pero antes de que pudiera iniciar el esfuerzo, Voldemort volvió a hablar.

_Ella ha de morir, traidor. De una muerte larga y dolorosa… si no me regresa a Potter dentro de los dos próximos días. Puede Ud. salvarla de este terrible destino. Todo lo que tiene que hacer es dejarse ver, yo sabré encontrarlo. Cuanto más demore, tanto más sufrirá ella. Ya no hay lugar para la piedad._

La risa fue apagándose poco a poco. La imagen de su madre permaneció. Ayudándose con las manos fue incorporándose pesadamente. Narcissa Malfoy, que siempre se mostraba tan digna, tan elegante… estaba desparramada torpemente sobre el suelo, un hilo de sangre le caía de la nariz hasta el labio superior.

_Draco… por favor… mi querido Draco… solías hacerme sentir tan orgullosa… tan orgullosa…_

¡MADRE!

_Por favor, no me dejes así… volvé a mí._

La imagen también empezaba a desvanecerse. Draco quería alcanzarla pero seguía sin poder moverse. Estaba lejos de su alcance, no podía ayudarla y se le iba a morir.

Pero sí podía ayudarla. Podía entregarse. Su vida de poco valía. Draco, el traidor, no era siquiera digno de llevar el apellido de su familia. Su bellísima, noble madre… lo necesitaba… ella era más importante…

Pero… ¿y qué de Harry? No podía sacrificar a Harry… no otra vez. Le había hecho una promesa… y si una brizna de honor le quedaba todavía, era su obligación cumplirla. Tenía que cumplirla.

A su madre nunca le habían gustado los niños. Lo había ignorado la mayor parte del tiempo. Pero lo quería a su manera… Draco no podía dudar de eso. Debía de quererlo. Tenía que quererlo.

_Madre… por favor, madre._

Su madre iba a morir y Draco estaba perdido en la oscuridad sin posibilidades de alcanzarla. Ella tampoco podía alcanzarlo.

Él podía… tenía la forma… tenía la clave… tenía a Harry.

Hacía tanto frío… se sentía tan desvalido, tan abandonado… Draco se dejó caer sobre un suelo inexistente… temblando y sollozando.

Era algo que no podía manejar. Había pensado que se trataba sólo de él… pero ahora también su madre estaba amenazada. Y a causa de él, por culpa de él y de nadie más que de él. Y se sentía tan solo…

Y entonces sintió unos brazos fuertes rodeándolo. Y el eco de una voz conocida en los oídos. –_¿Draco?_

–_¿Harry?_

–_¿Te sentís bien? Vamos… abrí los ojos… estoy junto a vos._

Draco iba a protestar, no podía abrir los ojos porque no tenía ojos que pudiera abrir. Luego razonó que si Harry lo estaba abrazando debía de tener un cuerpo que se pudiera abrazar. Poco a poco la oscuridad natural del bosque fue reemplazando a la tiniebla irreal. Vio algunas estrellas titilando. Se sintió de golpe devuelto a su cuerpo y empezó a respirar aceleradamente, ávido de aire.

–Tranquilo. –dijo la voz de Harry acariciante y apaciguadora en su oreja– No hiperventiles.

–Yo… ¿qué?… por la barba de Merlín, Harry… –Harry lo tenía abrazado contra su pecho.

–Está todo bien. Tratá de distenderte. No hace falta que hables. Tratá de respirar hondo por unos momentos, conteniendo el aire.

Draco sacudió la cabeza débilmente. –No… no puedo… él va a… –rompió en sollozos jadeantes, no podía formar las palabras para explicar.

–No te inquietes, Draco. –el abrazo se estrechó más– Trata de infundirte miedo. Pero no tiene posibilidades de alcanzarte, no acá. Quizá se dio cuenta de que no te estaba suscitando el miedo suficiente cuando comentaste que no estaba enojado. Seguramente estaba tratando de subsanar el error.

–No… no es eso… no es conmigo… es con…

–¿Con quién?

Draco abrió la boca para contestar pero no pudo decirlo. Decirlo lo hubiera hecho real; y habría sido realmente su madre la que había yacido ahí sobre el suelo gritando y sangrando. Se mordió un labio y trató de incorporarse, aferrándose con saña del brazo de Harry, como una forma de anclarse a la realidad. Harry lanzó un gemido dolorido, Draco aflojó la presión.

–No hace falta que me lo digas ya. Yo sé cómo es, sé lo que se siente.

–Tu cicatriz… ¿te avisó?

Harry asintió. –Sí, fue lo primero que sentí antes de darme cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

Entonces Harry lo había sentido… ¿habría visto la visión también? Pero pensar en eso le trajo otra vez al frente de la mente la imagen de su madre. Se estremeció.

–¿Draco?

Sentía la lengua paralizada. Los gritos de su madre volvían a resonarle en los oídos. Gimoteó, apretó los ojos y sacudió la cabeza.

–Así de mal, ¿eh?

Draco abrió los ojos y lo miró. –Peor.

Harry pensó un instante. –Sabés… no todo lo que te muestra es real.

Instantáneamente fue como si una de las virtuales bandas de metal que le aprisionaban el pecho hubiera desaparecido. Sintió que podía respirar de nuevo. –¿Cómo?

Harry asintió, la reacción de Draco confirmaba sus sospechas. –Te escarba los pensamientos. Encuentra cosas… las que más te aterrorizan… sabe cuáles son las cosas que más te importan… las personas que más te importan… y usa todo eso en tu contra. –y agregó con un gruñido– Y es un maestro en ese arte… muy convincente.

–¿Significa eso entonces…?

–Que no tenés que creer todo lo que te muestra.

–¿Y vos cómo sabés?

–Porque conmigo hizo lo mismo.

Draco se limitó a asentir. Todo había sido _tan_ real. Y si bien era posible que todo fuera una ilusión… podía también no serlo. Su madre lo necesitaba. Tenía que ayudarla… pero le había prometido a Harry. Y respecto de Harry… lo que el Señor Oscuro había dicho… por supuesto, Harry y él habían desarrollado cierta camaradería… amistad incluso… pero Harry no era _tan _importante para él… no tanto como su madre.

Pero entonces… ¿cambiaría a Harry por su madre?

_No… sí… ¡NO!_

Era demasiado para poder manejarlo. Dejaría de pensar en eso. No podía pensar en eso. Sentía todo el cuerpo como apaleado. Como si hubiera escalado diez montañas iguales a la que habían escalado ese día. Se distendió junto al pecho de Harry, sus brazos le daban fuerza, apoyo, consuelo… no iba a desperdiciarlo.

–Vos me sacaste de la visión. –la idea se le había suscitado de golpe.

–¿Cómo? –preguntó Harry con tono confundido.

–La última vez… no podía sentir nada en la visión. No había suelo, ni aire… No podía sentir ni mi propio cuerpo. Pero esta vez… tus brazos fueron un cabo… una soga, vos me sacaste. –se mordió un labio titubeante, debía de estar sonando estúpido, ¿pero acaso podía resultar más patético de lo que ya parecía?– Gracias.

Harry encogió los hombros. –Vos harías lo mismo por mí.

Draco se sorprendió un poco, no era algo en lo que hubiera pensado. –Yo no sabría qué hacer.

–Ni yo tampoco… actué por instinto. Te abracé y vos respondiste… y ya no te solté.

–Ah…

Pareció que Harry iba a agregar algo más pero sólo dejó oír un gruñido indistinto.

–¿Qué…?

–Perdón.

Fue Draco el que sonó confundido ahora. –¿Por qué?

–No debí dejarte solo.

Draco pensó un momento, luego rodó a un lado y con esfuerzo se incorporó hasta sentarse, se puso de frente a Harry en la oscuridad. –Harry… ¿realmente pensás que el hecho de que vos estuvieras unos metros más allá y no acá a mi lado tiene algo que ver? ¿que fue por eso que Ya Sabés Quién pudo alcanzarme?

–Bueno… la última vez que te dormiste primero fue la noche que Voldemort te atacó por primera vez y desde entonces… no había vuelto a pasar… creo que te dejé solo.

Externamente, Draco tuvo el impulso de revolear los ojos, pero internamente sabía que lo que había dicho Harry tenía algo de sentido. Él _se sentía_ más seguro con Harry a su lado. Pero ésa no podía haber sido la causa.

–Harry, se trató sólo de una coincidencia. –dijo tratando de sonar más convencido de lo que realmente se sentía– Ya Sabés Quién debe de haber percibido que habíamos estado hablando de él, pero que no estábamos demasiado preocupados, por eso trató de alcanzarme para reavivarme el miedo. –sonaba a infundio, pero era probablemente lo que debía decirle a Harry, no era la primera vez que mentía para decirle a alguien lo que quería oír. Le dio un golpecito con el codo en un brazo. –Mientras vos estés cerca, debajo de la capa o a unos metros, no me puede asustar lo suficiente para hacerme cambiar de opinión… creo que es algo que ya habíamos aclarado.

–¿Creés que ya estés listo para volverte a dormir?

Draco se puso tenso. De ninguna manera quería volver a dormir. Quizá Voldemort no podría alcanzarlo otra vez, pero la imagen de su madre volvería con toda seguridad para atormentarlo en su sueño. No, no se sentía con ganas de dormir, prefería quedarse de guardia.

Harry asintió lentamente. –Ya me parecía…

Draco se puso a la defensiva. –No se trata de que no pueda dormir solo, Potter. Pero admito que me asusté mucho esta vez… y no quiero volver a dormir, pienso quedarme vigilando.

Se puso de pie y dio unos pasos hasta donde había estado el fuego, enseguida se dio cuenta de que no había sido una buena idea, las piernas le dolían y la visión lo había afectado más de lo que había pensado. Se mareó y cuando volvió a ubicarse otra vez estaba caído en el suelo y sentía la mano de Harry en la frente.

–¿Draco?

Sintió una ola de vergüenza y de enfado. Le hizo sacar la mano con brusquedad. –No hagas eso.

–Está bien, no lo haré.

–Me paré demasiado de golpe.

–Mmm…

Draco trató de sentarse. –Y no necesito ayuda.

–Claro que no.

Era demasiado para su paciencia. El Perfecto Harry Potter, siempre calmo, siempre el héroe, sabe todas las respuestas… ¡maldito sea! –¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?

–¿Haciendo qué? –le preguntó con una calma aun más exasperante, si cabe.

–Yo… dejá de tratarme con tanta amabilidad. Puedo arreglármelas bien solo.

Hubo una larga pausa. –Según lo veo yo… se supone que nos ayudemos uno al otro. Y es seguro que voy a necesitar ayuda más adelante… me voy a sentir mejor si ya hice algo por vos.

Draco agarró la capa y empezó a reacomodarla haciendo espacio para los dos. –¿Desde cuando precisás vos la ayuda de nadie?

–Desde siempre y todo el tiempo.

Lo dejó sin argumentos. Sentía como si la vergüenza, la rabia, el remordimiento y el miedo lo golpearan de todos los lados… y los ojos de Harry parecían taladrarlo en la muy tenue luz lunar.

Finalmente ya no pudo soportarlo más, se acostó, se envolvió en la capa y le dio la espalda. Apretó los ojos y se mordió los labios. Durante unos días todo había transcurrido tranquilo, incluso agradablemente. Había llegado a casi olvidarse de la amenaza. La pasaba bien en compañía de Harry, aunque nunca se avendría a admitirlo en voz alta consideraba a Harry su amigo. El camino iba a ser difícil, pero eso era algo que ya sabía, y era el camino que él había elegido. Había titubeado a veces, había sentido miedo, pero respecto del camino se había sentido seguro. Hasta ahora.

Voldemort había vuelto para provocarlo. Había insultado sus lealtades y su naciente amistad. Había llegado con nuevas amenazas. Los gritos de su madre… Ya no se sentía tan seguro. Volvía sentirse solo y desamparado.

Sintió que Harry levantaba la capa, ¿iría a ponerle otra piedra? No esta vez. Harry se acostó a su lado, sintió la espalda cálida contra la suya. La tibieza del otro cuerpo y el movimiento acompasado de la respiración… eran agradables.

Draco se quedó muy quieto, igual que la primera noche que habían dormido uno al lado del otro compartiendo la capa. Le hubiera gustado distenderse… pero no podía.

Estaba Harry, vivo y cálido junto a él, alguien al que había empezado a conocer durante esa semana, alguien a quien apreciaba y respetaba, alguien a quien le había jurado una promesa. Y estaba su madre, su propia sangre… ¿Cómo conciliar las lealtades?

Harry no dijo nada, Draco tampoco.

Pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Draco pudiera dormirse.

Detrás de él, Harry seguía muy despierto, esperaba que Draco dijera algo. Estaba muy preocupado. ¿Qué había habido en la visión de Draco? ¿Por qué se había enojado? ¿Qué le estaba ocultando? Pero Draco no dijo nada.

Pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Harry pudiera dormirse.

Levantaron el campamento en silencio con la primera luz del alba. Todo se veía gris y deprimente, envuelto en niebla espesa. Draco parecía de peor talante que la noche anterior, Harry prefirió no pronunciar palabra. Había dormido muy poco y asediado por sueños extraños, algo que hacía varios días que no tenía.

Se había visto en el Ministerio contemplando esa especie de reloj de arena, pero en lugar del huevo de picaflor, contenía una luna en miniatura. La luna cambiaba constantemente de fase, pero nunca alcanzaba a ponerse llena. Todo a su alrededor oía los tic-tacs de muchos relojes. Cuando había alzado la cabeza había visto a Draco a cierta distancia, no estaba en el Ministerio sino en un sendero junto a un río. Había sacado del bolsillo el palo en el que marcaba los días. _Vamos a llegar tarde y es por tu culpa_ –le había dicho– _Es preciso que vuelva a casa. Mi madre me ha llamado._ –se había vuelto a guardar el palo en el bolsillo y había dado unos pasos metiéndose en el río, y poco después había desaparecido

Había sido un sueño, no una visión, pero no por ello le había resultado menos inquietante. Con un suspiro, Harry transfiguró las espinas del pescado en guijarros y los arrojó al río, en tanto Draco hacía desaparecer todos los rastros del fuego. Juntos, desparramaron hojas para disimular los signos de que habían acampado ahí. Harry le devolvió a la capa su tamaño normal y estaba por guardarla en la mochila cuando Draco se la sacó bruscamente de las manos, se la colocó sobre los hombros y le dio la espalda. Harry se sobresaltó un poco por lo abrupto de la acción pero prefirió no decir nada. Sintió que Draco estaba poniendo otra barrera entre ellos. Era irritante pero consideró que era mejor dejarlo pasar; se puso la mochila al hombro.

Sin darse vuelta, Draco preguntó: –¿En qué dirección? –la voz había sonado impersonal y fría como el aire.

Harry colocó la varita en la palma de la mano. –_Orientame._ –recitó. Una vez que la varita se detuvo, se puso en marcha sin decir palabra en dirección sur. El ruido de hojas que venía de atrás era la única indicación de que Draco lo seguía.

La luz fue aumentando y la niebla se fue desvaneciendo pero el cielo persistió gris y cubierto. Harry avanzaba tratando de no pensar demasiado, la situación parecía haberse arruinado durante la noche.

Después de haber viajado juntos durante una semana y de haber hecho buenas migas con una de las personas más improbables, había empezado a disfrutar de la situación. Y ahora todo parecía haber vuelto al principio. Ya no era Draco el que lo seguía, había vuelto a ser Malfoy. Podía sentir los ojos grises clavados en su cuello como estiletes de hielo, pero cuando se dio vuelta para mirarlo vio que estaba con la vista fija en el suelo poniendo toda su atención en el camino y sus pasos.

Harry también se concentró en la marcha. El terreno había cambiado. La tierra era blanda y negra y los pies se hundían constantemente al avanzar. El aire era pesado y el frío húmedo calaba los huesos. Muchos de los árboles estaban muertos, había gran cantidad de grandes ramas y troncos caídos. La vegetación baja estaba constituida por arbustos espinosos y algunas enredaderas. En resumen, el escenario no era precisamente acogedor, pero Harry estaba demasiado cansado como para que eso lo preocupara.

El silencio entre Malfoy y él se volvía más incómodo a cada minuto, pero Harry estaba decidido a no ser él el que lo rompiera.

El aire se fue poniendo más húmedo a medida que progresaba la mañana, Harry se sacó el pulóver y se lo ató a la cintura. Una mirada furtiva hacia atrás… Malfoy seguía con la capa puesta, Harry soltó una risita.

–¿Todavía con frío, Malfoy? –se dio una cachetada mental, se había propuesto no ser el primero que hablara.

Draco lo miró con rebosante furia en los ojos, Harry no pudo evitar un sobresalto. –No necesito de tu preocupación cordial de Gryffindor integro e intachable.

Harry lo miró con enfado y le dio la espalda. –¡Oh mil perdones! –dijo destilando sarcasmo– Por un momento me olvidé de comportarme como un hijo de puta, se me ocurrió que podías tener calor tan abrigado.

Draco se detuvo en seco. –¡Oh! ¡Cómo pudo olvidárseme? Potter lo sabe todo y mejor que nadie. –con un movimiento de pretendido dramatismo se llevó el dorso de la mano a la frente– ¡Oh Potter! ¿Serías tan amable de indicarme como tengo que vestirme? Porque es obvio que soy incapaz de elegir el atuendo apropiado. ¡Y llevame la capa, por favor! Es demasiado pesada para un ser tan delicado, tan frágil como yo.

Harry lo observaba con los brazos en jarras. No sabía cómo reaccionar ante eso. Malfoy lo miraba con la misma expresión desdeñosa de primer año, su rival de tantos años estaba de vuelta y reclamando sus fueros.

–¡Ya basta! Oíme, Malfoy, –aulló Harry– no sé qué fue lo que viste anoche, ni por qué de golpe dejaste de ser una persona y volviste a ser el pelotudo odioso, malcriado e insufrible que fuiste siempre en Hogwarts… ¿pero querés que te diga…? ¡Tampoco me importa un carajo!

Draco trastabilló un poco pero trató de disimularlo. –De eso no me cabe la menor duda, niño héroe. Y nunca te importó. Lo único que vos querías era escapar y yo era tu única posibilidad.

Harry no podía creer lo que oía. ¿Qué carajo le pasaba a Malfoy? Y Malfoy _sí_ que le importaba.

No, le había importado. Todo el asunto de la supuesta amistad había estado mal desde el vamos y ahora Harry se daba cuenta de por qué. ¡No había sido más que una farsa! El producto de una situación desesperada. ¡Mierda, se trataba de _Malfoy_! Había seguido siéndolo y nunca había cambiado. Debería haberse dado cuenta antes. Y por la forma en que se estaba comportando en ese momento, ¡el muy desgraciado no se merecía ningún tipo de consideración! Y si esa era la manera en la que Malfoy quería las cosas, de esa manera las tendría.

–Muy bien, Malfoy, creé lo que quieras creer, hacé lo que mejor te plazca, y al carajo con toda esta mierda de "meta común".

Las palabras duras lograron una notoria reacción de Draco, que de repente comprendió que Harry hablaba en serio. Los ojos se le desorbitaron y pareció encogerse dentro de la capa. _El muy_ _cobarde… llorón y cagón_. Harry se puso incluso más furioso.

–Casi había empezado a respetarte, ¿lo sabías? Fui tan boludo como para pensar que podías llegar a cambiar. Pero la única razón por la que te escapaste fue porque estabas cagado de miedo de Voldemort. Y ahora volviste a ser el mismo pelotudo de siempre porque la presión es demasiada como para soportarla. Permitime que te exprese una gran verdad, Malfoy. ¡La vida no es fácil! A la vida poco le importa tu culo primoroso de endogámico sangrepura o tus perfectas manos libres de callos. A la vida no le importa ni vos, ni tu familia, ni tus amigos, ni nadie. Y si vos pensaste ingenuamente que porque yo había podido sobrevivir a Voldemort en varias ocasiones era el candidato ideal para formar un equipo, entonces sos mucho más imbécil de lo que yo había creído.

Por un momento pareció que Draco iba a perder el control, pero supo contenerse y recurrió a una de sus tradicionales máscaras. Era lo que había hecho siempre, a Harry no podía importarle menos. Casi todo el tiempo que habían estado viajando juntos la tensión había sido alta entre ellos. La tregua y la amistad se habían construido sobre cimientos endebles. Las presiones y la ira las habían superado. La noche anterior había tratado con buena voluntad de arreglar las cosas, pero eso ya no parecía importar. La sangre le latía en las sienes, tenía los puños apretados y estaba atento a cualquier cosa que Malfoy fuera a hacer a continuación.

Draco dio un paso hacia delante y entrecerrando los ojos aulló: –¡Y quizá a vos te gustaría volver al calabozo!

–Eso sí que te gustaría, ¿no? –dijo Harry acercándose un paso a su vez, luego lo pensó mejor y volvió a retroceder– ¿Y quizá a vos también te gustaría volver?

La furia en la cara de Draco se mezcló de inmediato con miedo. –¡Qué es esto, Potter? ¿Qué carajo estás haciendo!

–No amenaces con algo si no estás dispuesto a llevarlo a cabo, Malfoy.

Todo eso era una locura. Después de lo cuidadosos que habían sido, después de todo lo que habían pasado, Harry se daba cuenta de que estaba actuando irracionalmente. Pero no le importaba. No estaba tratando de probar un argumento. No estaba tratando de manipular con juegos mentales. En ese momento estaba dominado por la furia.

–Si te encuentra, entonces también me va a encontrar, y viceversa, si me encuentra a mí te va a encontrar también a vos. Pero yo siempre tuve y tengo mejores posibilidades para enfrentarlo o evitarlo –Harry se llevó la mano a la cadena del deslocalizador y retrocedió dos pasos, Draco se puso lívido– Y en este momento… es como que me siento tentado a correr ciertos riesgos.

–Ha… Harry, por favor… n-no lo hagas… yo te lo confié…

–¡Qué podrás saber vos de confianza!

–Sé que no es eso lo que querés hacer.

–¡VOS NO TENÉS NI LA MÁS PUTA IDEA DE LO QUE YO QUIERO! –rugió.

–Sí… vos… vos me lo dijiste… –los ojos de Draco estaban fijos en el deslocalizador, a Malfoy no le importaba nada de lo que él le hubiera dicho, a Malfoy lo único que le importaba era salvar su propio y triste pellejo.

–Vos sólo escuchás lo que te conviene y cuando te conviene. –Harry retrocedió otro paso, casi dio un traspié– Pero apenas las cosas comienzan a ponerse dificultosas querés volver al principio. Y el mundo entero tiene que avenirse a tus deseos. _¡Que el mundo entero se hinque ante mis principescos pies, que el mundo entero me bese el culo impoluto y virginal! ¡Porque yo soy el único e irrepetible, el supremo Draco Malfoy!_

La tez de Draco pasó del blanco al morado en un segundo. –¡Si serás miserable…! ¡Arrogante, pomposo, ingrato frentecosida!

–¡Ingrato? ¿Ingrato! ¡FUISTE VOS EL QUE ME METIÓ EN ESTO!

–¿Y CUÁNTAS VECES VOY A TENER QUE DISCULPARME POR ESO? –gritó Draco desesperado.

Harry lo miró fijo un largo rato, luego dijo con un susurro áspero. –Quizá hasta que yo te crea.

Draco quedó boquiabierto, tenía los ojos rojos pero secos. Un día antes Harry no podría haberse imaginado que horas más tarde se iba a sentir como se sentía en ese instante. Pero estaba totalmente dominado por emociones irracionales. Tenía a Malfoy como lo había querido tener durante años: a su merced, suplicando, gimoteando deplorablemente. Así y todo… Malfoy tenía razón en algo… Harry no quería volver a Voldemort y no sentenciaría a ese destino a Malfoy ni a nadie.

Con mirada seria y hostil dijo: –Las única razones por la que no voy a exponernos son, por un lado, porque no tengo ninguna intención de volver, y por el otro, porque quiero seguir pensando que siquiera me queda un jirón de honor.

Draco pareció confundido pero volvió a abrir los ojos espantado cuando Harry retrocedió un paso más. –Harry…

–No me importa lo que hagas. Volvé corriendo si es lo que querés. Pero no te quiero cerca. Yo voy a sobrevivir, es algo en lo que, al parecer, soy muy bueno. –retrocedió otro paso, el pie se le hundió varios centímetros en la tierra y tambaleó un poco, pero recuperó la postura enseguida.

–Harry, esperá…

–¡Callate! Te voy a explicar cómo van a ser las cosas. Vos decís que esta cosa tiene un radio de acción de veinticinco metros… mantenete en todo momento a veinte metros de mí hasta que te decidas a actuar otra vez como un ser humano.

–Harry, pará, por favor… vas a…

–Estate lo más lejos posible, Malfoy. Yo voy a hacer otro tanto. Pero vas a tener que mantener el mismo paso que yo porque no estoy dispuesto a esperarte. –dio media vuelta y con deliberada firmeza dio otro paso alejándose.

El pie se le hundió en la tierra… y no se detuvo. El estómago se le hizo un nudo cuando se dio cuenta de que empezaba a caer. Trató de girar y afirmarse de algún modo, pero era inútil, alcanzó a captar la expresión espantada en la cara de Malfoy antes de que el suelo cediera completamente debajo de él.

oOo


	12. Reconocimiento de culpas y miedos

.

**Eclipse**

**Capítulo 12 – Reconocimiento de culpas y miedos**

–¡HARRY! – Draco sintió que se le estrujaba el corazón y de golpe el aire a su alrededor pareció volverse helado. La tierra se había desmoronado debajo de Harry y se lo había tragado. Había habido un chillido de sorpresa y después sólo silencio. Un silencio que atormentaba los tímpanos de Draco batiéndolos, un silencio que aumentaba la presión sobre su ya constreñido pecho y amenazaba con sofocarlo. –¡Harry! –el extraño paisaje parecía amortiguar su voz, se tragaba sus palabras como se había tragado a Harry. Draco tentó un paso hacia delante aproximándose hacia el agujero, pero la tierra se hundió varios centímetros bajo su peso, retrocedió de inmediato.

–¿Podés oírme? Decí algo… ¿estás bien? –Draco se quedó quieto y callado esperando una respuesta. Cualquier cosa. ¡Oyó algo! Muy débil, opacado… pero era un sonido, un gemido. Sintió un instantáneo alivio, Harry estaba vivo… le duró muy poco, sin embargo… el gemido se transformó en un quejido lastimoso.

–_¿Draco? _–el tono de sufrimiento era tan profundo y evidente que Draco tuvo que contener una exclamación.

–¡Harry! ¿estás bien? –_pero claro que no, imbécil._ Draco volvió a intentar un paso hacia delante, pero la tierra era muy inestable, tuvo que recular de nuevo. –¿Qué tan hondo caíste? ¿Podés volver a subir?

Un gruñido débil. –Estoy atrapado… hay una rama por encima… más bien un tronco… pesado…

¿Un tronco pesado por encima? ¿Y cómo había llegado ahí? _Poco importa._ Lo que importaba era si Harry iba a poder salir de abajo. ¿Y si Harry no podía hacerlo por sus propios medios? Iba a tener que ayudarlo… ¡pero si ni siquiera se podía acercar al borde del agujero! Tenía que saber más sobre la situación.

–Harry, ¿hay lugar ahí abajo para que pueda pararme?

–No… –le llegó la débil respuesta– Es como una grieta… y yo estoy encajado… –el sonido de la voz se perdió.

–¡Harry! Seguí hablando. Tenés que decirme cómo puedo hacer para sacarte. –esperó algunos segundos pero no le llegó respuesta– ¡Harry!

–…bien… es que… me duele…

–Harry, no sonás nada bien. Me estás asustando.

–…bien… –se lo oía tan lejos– Ayudame…

Draco estudió el trecho hasta el borde del agujero. Tierra negra, húmeda… depresiones y orificios aquí y allá… algunos tocones de madera podrida, bases de lo que habían sido árboles… probó uno, parecía estar muy bien fijado al suelo pero algo de corteza húmeda y degradada se desprendió de la superficie. Era evidentemente inestable. Miró alrededor, todos los árboles estaban ladeados, como si también se estuvieran hundiendo pero muy lentamente. Parecía que ésa había sido una hondonada inundada durante un cierto período mucho tiempo atrás, se había formado una especie de cementerio de árboles y luego la tierra blanda había cubierto todo. Toda el área debía de ser una especie de panal de madera medio podrida, tierra blanda y muchos huecos.

Muchos huecos… en uno de esos estaba atrapado Harry.

Y si Harry se había caído con tanta facilidad, lo mismo le podía pasar a Draco en cualquier momento. No podía permitir que pasara eso… estarían perdidos.

Tenía que distribuir el peso para que la presión fuera menor, de lo contrario no iba a poder acercarse nunca. Se acostó sobre el suelo húmedo y fue desplazándose con cuidado reptando. Pudo llegar hasta la boca, era un agujero estrecho, de bordes muy irregulares, algunas ramas se proyectaban a la luz; tenía que acercarse algo más para ver más hondo.

Respiró profundamente y se arrastró un poco más, ahora podía ver mejor, tenía los ojos encima de la abertura. Primero se asustó, abajo parecía verse solo tierra… y de pronto notó que una parte de la tierra tenía pelo… negro… –¡Harry!

El pelo parcialmente cubierto de tierra se movió y la cabeza giró hacia arriba revelando la cara sucia de Harry Potter. Todavía tenía los anteojos sostenidos en el puente de la nariz, pero los ojos parecían desenfocados. Tenía muchas lastimaduras y rastros de sangre. La descripción de Harry no había sido desacertada, estaba encajado como un tapón en la grieta de la base. No estaba muy abajo, la cabeza a poco más de un metro de distancia de la boca del agujero.

–Hola, Draco… –alcanzó a saludar con un hilo de voz, respiraba con dificultad, los labios presentaban una coloración azul.

–¿Podés alcanzar mi mano? –Draco extendió el brazo hacia abajo lo más que pudo– Agarrame la mano para que pueda izarte.

–No puedo… los brazos… atrapados…

Draco notó entonces un gran tronco en horqueta, una rama apretaba el pecho de Harry, la otra se proyectaba por encima del hombro izquierdo y se encajaba en la pared barrosa. El brazo derecho de Harry no estaba visible. Era difícil explicarse cómo era posible que hubiese quedado atrapado de esa forma. Probablemente el tronco había estado enterrado en la tierra blanda. Pero el _cómo_ no era importante, el tronco estaba ahí.

Draco no sabía qué hacer. –No te preocupes, Harry. Te voy a sacar. Dame unos minutos. –Harry se limitó a asentir apenas.

_Tengo que sacarlo. No puedo permitir que la última cosa entre nosotros sea una pelea. No después de todo lo que hicimos… de todo lo que pasó. Tengo que sacarlo. Pensá Draco. Para sacar a Harry necesito primero sacar el tronco… el tronco es pesado, no voy a poder moverlo por mis medios… un encantamiento de ingravidez en el tronco… sí, eso voy a usar… voy a quitar el tronco para desatascar a Harry._

–¡Harry! Voy a sacar el tronco primero y después te voy a alzar. Si saco el tronco y te libero el brazo, ¿creés que podrás estirarlo hacia arriba para que pueda sacarte?

Harry asintió primero y luego sacudió la cabeza. –Me voy a caer… tengo las piernas colgando… el tronco me está sosteniendo… no sé cuánto de hondo pueda seguir hacia abajo…

Draco se empezó a desesperar, el estómago se le hizo un nudo. Si sacaba el tronco Harry se precipitaría… y el agujero podía ser hondísimo.

–¿Y si… y si te estuviera sosteniendo con algo?

–Podría funcionar… Draco… tengo miedo…

Draco sintió como si se ahogara. ¿Harry con miedo? ¡Harry nunca tenía miedo! Pero en ese momento la cabeza volvió a girar hacia arriba y Draco pudo ver el miedo en los ojos verdes. Le hubiera gustado decir algo pero no se le ocurría nada, Harry volvió a inclinar la cabeza hacia abajo.

Lentamente se arrastró unos tres metros retrocediendo, recién entonces se animó a ponerse de pie. _Soga, necesito una soga_… necesitaba algo que pudiera transfigurar en una soga. Avistó a un costado una rama baja muy larga que se veía prometedora, se aproximó y la arrancó. Le fue quitando una a una todas las ramitas menores, una vez que la tuvo bien limpia la colocó sobre el suelo y la apuntó con la varita.

–_Funem verto._

La rama se sacudió un poco… pero siguió siendo una rama.

El asunto no era sólo que McGonagall fuera la profesora. Había otra razón por la cual a Draco no le gustaba Transfiguración. El esfuerzo. El procedimiento requería mucha concentración y esfuerzo. Pociones era diferente, bastaba con que uno siguiera correctamente los pasos indicados. Para transfigurar había que concentrarse mucho e imaginar con todo detalle lo que se quería lograr, requería un esfuerzo al que Draco no estaba acostumbrado. Y nunca le había encontrado utilidad tampoco, porque toda su vida, cuando necesitaba algo, había bastado que castañeteara los dedos para hacer venir a un elfo.

Y cierto era también que McGonagall le caía fatal. Pero las razones o excusas que fueran, no le iban a servir ahora. Las excusas no iban a ayudar a Harry.

Y no podía llamar a un elfo. Tenía que hacerlo él… o Harry podía morir.

Respiró hondo y se concentró intensamente en el producto que quería obtener. –_Funem verto._

La rama se sacudió y empezó a alargarse. Fue torciéndose alrededor de su eje y fue cobrando apariencia fibrosa. Unos segundos después tenía a sus pies una soga esmeradamente enroscada. Se quedó observándola unos instantes con orgullo y gran satisfacción. Hasta que un débil y lejano gemido lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

–¡Harry! –agarró la soga y fue reptando una vez más hasta el borde del agujero.

–Harry, ¿podés oírme? –un quejido fue toda la respuesta. –Conseguí una soga… –se detuvo en seco, ¿y ahora cómo iba a hacer para hacer pasar la soga alrededor de Harry? _Estúpido, estúpido._ ¡Harry no podía moverse! –Harry, ¿creés que puedas liberar un brazo?

–No puedo…

Draco empezó a entrar en pánico. Tenía a Harry a poco más de un metro de distancia, tenía una soga ¡y no podía sacarlo! No podía usar un _Accio_ sobre Harry, lo lastimaría y lo atascaría más. Y si usaba un _Accio_ sobre el tronco, Harry se precipitaría en la profundidad. No había nada que pudiera hacer. Empezó a sentir un agudo dolor en el pecho. Retrocedió un poco arrastrándose. Era algo que no podía hacer solo… pero estaba solo. Y nadie iba a venir al rescate. Se suponía que él era quien debía rescatarlo. Él era responsable por la vida de Harry.

Sintió un tironeo en la pernera del pantalón.

Estuvo a punto de gritar. Había una rata junto a su pie, lo estaba mirando fijamente. La rata no se movió por unos segundos. De repente agarró con la boca la punta de la soga y salió corriendo y desapareció por el agujero.

Draco reaccionó y volvió a reptar hasta el borde de la abertura. La rata estaba sobre el hombro de Harry, parecía estar estudiando la situación. Harry no mostraba signos de consciencia, Draco se dijo que quizá era mejor así, dada la identidad de la rata de marras.

La rata se empezó a mover hacia abajo con el extremo de la soga siempre en la boca y un segundo después desapareció de la vista. La soga iba descendiendo centímetro a centímetro dentro del agujero, Draco la iba ayudando un poco para que no se tensara demasiado. La rata apareció y desapareció varias veces, iba rodeando a Harry con la cuerda, alrededor de las piernas, alrededor de los brazos y alrededor del torso. Cumplida la tarea volvió a trepar hasta la superficie siempre con el extremo de la soga en la boca.

Draco no podía creerlo cuando le entregó el extremo de la soga en mano propia. No permaneció ni un segundo más, salió corriendo disparada y se perdió entre los arbustos.

Draco se concentró en la tarea que tenía entre manos. Ató el extremo más corto a la mitad de la soga. Tomó el extremo largo y se alejó del agujero arrastrándose hasta que estuvo en terreno seguro, se puso de pie de inmediato y corrió hasta el árbol más cercano. Ató la cuerda al tronco con varios nudos hasta que quedó bien asegurada.

Volvió reptando hasta el agujero. Ahora tenía que ocuparse del tronco. La idea era hacerlo retroceder para que se incrustara en la pared barrosa del agujero.

–_¡Mobiliarbus!_ – no lo consiguió en el primer intento, necesitó tres, pero finalmente el tronco desapareció de la luz y Harry quedó liberado, sostenido por la cuerda. Inmediatamente procedió a izarlo hasta que la cabeza emergió del agujero. Luego usó la varita para levitarlo a pocos centímetros del suelo y terminó depositándolo con suavidad sobre terreno firme varios metros más allá. Luego fue arrastrándose hasta su lado.

–¿Harry? –lo sacudió suavemente de los hombros– ¡Vamos, Potter! ¡Después de todo el trabajo que me diste que ni se ocurra rendirte ahora! ¡Potter!

Harry yacía inmóvil con la cabeza hacia un lado. Y no reaccionaba. _No. Absolutamente no. Está bien. Estoy seguro de que está bien. Tiene que estar bien._ Se quedó mirándolo por lo que le pareció una hora pero que debía de haber sido un minuto. Ya estaba empezando a entrar en pánico cuando la boca de Harry se movió. Un jadeo, una tos y luego un gemido dolorido. Y los ojos verdes se abrieron detrás de los sucios vidrios de los lentes.

–¿Potter?

–Draco… –había sonado muy débil pero coherente.

Draco sonrió apenas pero seguía tenso. Todo había ocurrido tan rápido; y aunque lo peor parecía haber pasado seguía teniendo miedo hasta de pestañear. –Vos… estás bien… –dijo, tratando más que nada de convencerse a sí mismo.

–Y vos estás mugriento.

Draco parpadeó y se miró las ropas que estaban saturadas de tierra negra, se dio cuenta, no sin sorpresa, que no le importaba… y hasta lo encontraba divertido. Sintió una oleada de alivio, quería llorar y reír pero se decidió por la agudeza sarcástica. –Vos no estás precisamente inmaculado, Potter.

Harry tosió débilmente y cerró los ojos. –Gracias.

Draco iba a reír pero solo le salió un suspiro. Le puso una mano sobre el brazo. –De nada… y permitime apuntar también que tenés el pelo hecho un desastre… pero eso no es ninguna novedad.

–No… quiero decir… gracias… –Harry volvió a abrir los ojos– …por sacarme.

–Pero… ¿qué otra cosa…?

–No estaba seguro de que…

–Harry, ¿cómo decís una cosa así?

Cerró los ojos, se lo veía tan exhausto. –Por la pelea…

Draco se sorprendió. Se había olvidado por completo de la pelea. Y había sido apenas media hora antes. Harry y él se habían insultado y amenazado, igual que durante tantos años en Hogwarts. Pero Draco se había olvidado de todo cuando lo había visto caer.

–Fue sólo una discusión.

–Es cierto… supongo… –las facciones se le aflojaron.

–¿Harry? Harry… –le sacudió un poco el brazo– Que ni se te ocurra dormirte ahora. Me tenés que decir las heridas que tenés.

Harry abrió los ojos. –El pecho me duele… las costillas… ¿puedo dormir?... me siento tan cansado… quiero dormir.

A Draco no le parecía una buena idea. –No, Harry, tenés que mantenerte despierto… un rato al menos, hasta que haya usado algunos encantamientos de curación. –Draco sacó la daga del bolsillo.

–¿Por qué?

–Para que puedas decirme si los encantamientos dan resultado. Y perdón por el pulóver… después te lo arreglo. –diciendo eso agarró el borde del pulóver y lo cortó de la cintura al cuello y a continuación hizo lo mismo con la remera. El pecho de Harry quedó expuesto. Estaba cubierto de heridas y magulladuras espantosas. Draco hizo una mueca, podía imaginarse el dolor. Pero algo más resaltaba sobre el esternón de Harry.

El deslocalizador.

Harry tenía el deslocalizador. Sin él no había posibilidades de éxito… sin Harry tampoco. El deslocalizador no había cruzado su mente, sin embargo. A pesar de que había sido central en la pelea. Lo contempló unos instantes, luego procedió a quitárselo. El dispositivo debía de haberse aplastado contra la piel, había dejado una escoriación y un feo moretón de piel casi negra debajo de él.

Draco se aplicó de inmediato a los encantamientos más simples para curar las lesiones superficiales, se preguntaba si habría lesiones internas y si serían de gravedad. Sin pociones, no sabía mucho de curación para lesiones internas. Conocía algunos encantamientos, pero nunca había tenido oportunidad de usarlos. –¿Sentís algún cambio, alguna mejoría?

–Casi igual que antes.

–Los cortes y los magullones están desapareciendo.

–Me duele más hondo. –se llevó la mano al pecho, tosió e hizo una mueca– Detesto sentirme así.

–¿Así cómo? –preguntó Draco mientras seguía trabajando sobre las lastimaduras visibles.

–Débil. Desvalido.

–Vos no sos débil. –replicó Draco automáticamente.

Harry soltó una risa corta que resultó de inmediato en una mueca de dolor. –Estoy sobre el suelo, yaciendo de espaldas, _¡ay!_ con cuidado ahí, apenas puedo respirar y casi no me puedo mover. –una sonrisa amarga– No puedo creer que diga esto, pero quisiera tener a madame Pomfrey… sin ánimo de ofender.

–No te preocupes que yo también la quisiera tener acá. Por lo menos estás hablando un poco más, eso es buena señal.

–Es para distraerme.

–¿De qué?

–Del hecho que me siento muy expuesto.

Draco lo miró a la cara, tenía la mirada fija hacia arriba, como queriendo alejarla lo más posible de su pecho desnudo. Aparte de dolorido parecía… avergonzado. –No te preocupes, Potter, no les voy a contar a las chicas lo delgaducho que sos.

–¡Eso no es lo que quise decir! Eso no me importa… –el arranque quedó inconcluso, lo remplazó un gemido de dolor. De golpe se había puesto aun más pálido.

–¿Harry? ¿Qué te pasa?

–¡Nada! Estoy bien… yo… –hizo un esfuerzo como para sentarse, pero se dio cuenta de inmediato que había sido una pésima idea. Volvió a caer hacia atrás y empezó a respirar con mayor dificultad. La piel empezó a ponérsele gris. Draco le puso la mano en la mejilla, estaba fría y sudorosa.

–¡Harry, dejá de hacerte el héroe! ¡Maldito Gryffindor, estás malherido! ¡Decime qué te pasa, qué sentís! –Draco había reaccionado con una mezcla de impaciencia y de frenética preocupación. ¿Cómo podía Harry comportarse tan estúpidamente? ¿Quería empeorar las heridas? Y sin embargo… también había algo de admirable en la forma que Harry trataba siempre de ocultar sus debilidades, en cambió él era mucho más propenso al melodrama… pero no tenía que pensar en eso ahora, había una cuestión más importante que atender… Harry parecía estar entrando en shock.

Draco le apretó con fuerza el brazo. –Decime lo que sentís, para que pueda ayudarte.

Harry apretó los ojos y luego volvió a abrirlos, estaban llorosos. –No hace falta que… ¡ay!… ya te dije… las costillas… –los ojos se le desenfocaron y se cerraron. La cabeza giró hacia un lado.

La lógica indicaba que reflexionara un momento y que se dispusiera a usar encantamientos para curaciones profundas, incluso alguno para soldar huesos si fuera necesario, había aprendido algunos en el "Manual de primeros auxilios para el mago práctico". Pero la lógica parecía haber desertado de su mente. Apoyó las manos sobre el pecho de Harry. Sintió gran alarma cuando notó que el extremo quebrado de una costilla protruía a la palpación, hizo todo lo posible por calmarse.

Alguna vez, años antes, debía de haber leído algo en algún texto oscuro. Quizá había visto cómo se hacía. Quizá no. Se trataba de una técnica simple de curación, muy básica, que no guardaba relación con los procedimientos terapéuticos complejos que usaban modernamente los sanadores profesionales. Draco no sabía por qué iba a hacer lo que estaba por hacer. Pero en ese momento y en esa situación era lo que se le antojaba apropiado. Y con eso bastaba.

Se concentró por completo en Harry. Más que verla, sintió una luz resplandecer bajo sus manos. Cerró los ojos y en su mente pudo imaginar la luz absorbiéndose en el cuerpo de Harry, envolviendo cada uno de sus huesos, fortaleciendo y calmando. Pudo ver como iba desapareciendo la inflamación e iba siendo reemplazada por un calor brillante. Vio cómo volvían a soldarse los extremos de los huesos quebrados, y cómo las astillas y fragmentos sueltos volvían a integrarse. La luz se intensificó de golpe y se extendió y luego, poco a poco, fue desvaneciéndose y apagándose dejando tras de sí sólo un tenue relumbrar.

Fue recién entonces que Draco se dio cuenta de lo que había tratado de hacer y se sintió como un tonto ingenuo. ¡Él no era un sanador! Seguramente no había dado resultado. O peor, podía haber empeorado la situación. Toda esa luz que había visto en su mente… debía de haber sido sólo su imaginación. De repente le entró miedo, no se animaba a abrir los ojos.

Notó que sus manos seguían sobre el pecho de Harry y se resistían a moverse a pesar de que era lo que su voluntad les estaba ordenando. Tenía que mirar.

Más que nervioso, abrió los ojos.

Lo primero que vio fue la cara de Harry, como minutos antes, sucia de tierra mezclada con algo de sangre. Draco frunció el ceño desilusionado, aunque no estaba seguro de qué era lo que había esperado ver. Miró con más atención y pestañeó sorprendido. Los cortes y rasguños habían desaparecido. Y si bien Harry seguía inconsciente, el dolor ya no le deformaba las facciones. Parecía estar durmiendo plácidamente. La expresión del rostro le encendió todas las fibras de una compasión que no sabía que podía sentir, que nunca había sentido por nadie. Casi como por instinto, extendió la mano y le acarició la mejilla y luego le apartó los sucios mechones de la frente. Tenía que comprobar que era real, que las heridas habían desaparecido. Recién en ese momento bajó los ojos al pecho de Harry.

La piel se veía lisa y pálida, ningún rastro de las lastimaduras, ni siquiera la fea laceración que le había provocado el deslocalizador. Ni tajos, ni moretones, ni otras marcas. Sólo el pecho de Harry moviéndose acompasado, respirando calmo en sus sueños.

Y Draco sabía, que si llegara a atreverse a exponer otras partes del cuerpo… que tampoco encontraría lesiones. Volvió a mirarlo a la cara, alcanzó a verle parte de la cicatriz de la frente asomando por debajo de un mechón negro. Bueno… no había esperado que ésa también desapareciera y por alguna razón que no alcanzaba a explicarse se sentía aliviado de que siguiera allí.

Y sólo entonces alcanzó a comprender realmente lo que había hecho. Había curado a Harry. Él… con sus propias manos. Él, que sólo tenía conocimientos muy básicos de curación. Había recurrido a algo mucho más profundo… a la esencia misma de la magia… y había logrado transformar el propósito en realidad. En general y casi siempre para obrar magia hacía falta una varita y la formulación de un encantamiento. Sin embargo, en ocasiones solían bastar concentración, propósito y desesperación.

Y él había querido desesperadamente curar a Harry.

¿Cómo iba a explicar lo que había hecho? Inclinó la cara y la detuvo a unos pocos centímetros de la de Harry.

–Harry. –susurró– Harry, despertate.

Harry dejó oír un sonido apenas perceptible, como el de alguien que no quiere despertarse de un sueño agradable.

Draco sonrió. –Harry, sé que podés oírme.

Mmhm… –finalmente los ojos verdes quedaron abiertos detrás de los cristales sucios de los anteojos– Draco… –dijo inseguro– ¿qué pasó?

Draco no hizo caso de la pregunta. –¿Cómo te sentís?

Harry pareció considerar la respuesta, si la proximidad de la cara de Draco lo molestaba no dejó ver ningún signo al respecto. –Raro… tibio… y con una sensación de hormigueo. –se llevó una mano al pecho y luego lo miró– ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?

Draco esquivó otra vez la pregunta. –A ver, sacá la mano. _¡Reparo!_ Listo, como te lo había prometido. Te arreglé el pulóver y la remera. ¿Sentís algún dolor?

–No, estoy bien. ¿Qué me pasó? –intentó sentarse pero se mareó y tambaleó, Draco lo sostuvo y lo giró un poco y lo hizo volver a acostar pero ahora con la cabeza apoyada sobre sus piernas.

–Con cuidado. Todavía no estás en condición como para jugar la Copa Mundial de Quidditch.

–Olvidate del quidditch por ahora. Estoy más que conforme con poder respirar. Draco, ¿qué hiciste?

Draco repasó mentalmente una lista de respuestas posibles. Finalmente se decidió por algo que no se alejaba demasiado de la verdad. –No sé.

Harry se quedó mirándolo en silencio durante unos momentos, luego desvió la vista. –Realmente debemos de ser amigos. –dijo más para sí mismo que para Draco– Que vos hicieras todo eso… después que yo… Me comporté como un pelotudo.

Draco no pudo intercalar nada, la garganta se le negaba a dejar escapar sonidos. –Amigos… buen amigo te resulté… amenazándote… pero vos no me dejaste… no te fuiste. Gracias, Draco.

Draco pudo finalmente articular con torpeza: –Debés de estar exhausto. Sería conveniente que descanses.

Harry iba a protestar pero concedió. –Creo que tenés razón.

–¿Vas a dejar de hacerte el héroe por un rato?

–Claro, ahora es tu turno. Entrevistas, tu imagen en la tapa del Semanario de las Brujas, hordas de fans.

Draco levantó una comisura. –Tal como debe de ser, por supuesto. Yo he nacido y estoy hecho para la fama y la fortuna. Este cuerpo, este cabello, este mayestático perfil…

–Estás tan escuálido como yo, Malfoy. Y tenés la nariz puntiaguda.

Como por reflejo, Draco se llevó la mano a la nariz y cuando reparó en lo que había hecho, bajó la mano y lo miró con enfado. Harry rió, giró un poco y lentamente se sentó. –El cabello, sí… una de tres no está tan mal. Draco.

Draco adoptó de inmediato un gesto de superioridad. –Sí, mi cabello es digno de los dioses. –se echó el flequillo hacia atrás y la mano casi se le quedó pegada por la mugre– Merlín, _necesito_ una ducha.

Harry rió.

–Un héroe como se debe no debería estar sucio.

Harry volvió a reír.

–Casi me olvidaba, eso es parte del paquete. Un héroe siempre termina mugriento…

–Yo no.

–…y tiene que enfrentarse con su mortalidad por lo menos una vez al año.

–Eh…

–… y se le exige que tenga como enemigo a un mago increíblemente poderoso, que asegure que se cumpla la condición anterior del enfrentamiento anual con la mortalidad… y el susodicho enemigo hará todo lo posible para matar al héroe.

–No, pará un poco…

–Y no te olvides de la encantadora cicatriz… que simboliza la condición permanente del héroe como fenómeno de feria.

–Está bien, Potter, ya te entendí. Es evidente que no tengo madera de héroe. Me conformo y estaré más que contento con que podamos volver a casa a salvo.

–Muchas veces se trata sólo de eso. Es lo único que yo logré la mayor parte de las veces. –Harry le miró el cuello, Draco lo notó y se llevó automáticamente la mano a la garganta– Y… vos ya tenés tu propia cicatriz. –Harry estiró la mano y le tocó suavemente el cuello por encima de la mano de Draco. Ambos bajaron las manos segundos después.

–Vos todavía necesitás descansar ante de que nos pongamos en marcha otra vez. Busquemos un lugar más seguro que éste. No quiero estar cerca de ese agujero más de lo necesario. –dijo Draco poniéndose de pie y ofreciéndole una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

Harry aceptó la ayuda con una sonrisa.

Harry finalmente estaba tomando una siesta. Recién entonces tuvo Draco tiempo para reaccionar ante lo que había pasado. Estuvo temblando durante unos momentos. Cerró los puños y se clavó las uñas en las palmas intentando apaciguar el temblor.

Finalmente cesó pero se sentía algo mareado, él también estaba exhausto. No era de extrañar, la varita servía para enfocar y potenciar, la magia sin varita drenaba por completo las energías mágicas.

La magia sin varita no era usual, pero tampoco algo inusitado. Generalmente venía asociada a la ira y al miedo, a situaciones de gran intensidad emocional. Era algo más o menos habitual en los chicos. También se contaban historias terribles de padres que habían logrado hazañas increíbles sin varita en instancias en que sus hijos estaban en grave peligro. O de amantes cuando el o la que peligraba era su pareja. La rotura espontánea de vidrios o la creación de poderosos escudos impenetrables en situaciones de gran estrés emocional no eran una rareza.

Pero para Draco era la primera vez y lo que había hecho, mal se podía comparar con hacer estallar una copa de vino.

_Una copa de vino_… Draco ahuyentó el recuerdo lo más rápido posible.

En ese momento había estado invadido por un tornado de emociones, terror… pánico… Harry se le estaba muriendo delante de los ojos. Draco sospechaba que la curación no habría tenido éxito si se hubiera tratado de otro y no de Harry. Juntos habían pasado y superado instancias terribles y esa experiencia de alguna forma crea un vínculo. Y había estado a punto de perder a Harry. En ese momento ninguna otra cosa había importado. En cierta forma no dejaba de ser un poco inquietante… muy inquietante más bien.

El peligro ya pasado, pudo ponerse a reflexionar también sobre lo que había ocurrido antes de la caída. Pelearse con Harry había sido fácil, gritarle e insultarlo. Había sido un mecanismo de defensa, agarrársela con Harry para tapar el horror terrible de Voldemort en su sueño. ¡Su madre en peligro!… sí, había sido muy fácil culpar a Harry. Draco no odiaba a Harry –ya no– pero lo de su madre había sido demasiado.

¿Había sido una falsa amenaza? ¿Otro juego psicológico de manipulación de Voldemort? ¿Nuevas maniobras con su peón… otro round entre el gato y el ratón?

Suspiró. ¿Acaso importaba?

Pero apenas Harry había desaparecido de la vista… nada más había importado. Ni siquiera la potencial amenaza a la seguridad de su madre. Salvar a Harry no había sido un acto de altruismo. Ni se había acordado del deslocalizador. Sus acciones ni siquiera habían sido conscientes. En su mente no se había planteado ninguna otra alternativa. Harry estaba en peligro… él tenía que ayudarlo.

¿Por qué?

Miró a Harry durmiendo. Lucía tan inocente y desamparado. Aunque Draco sabía muy bien lo fuerte que era. Y aunque durante años había vivido obsesionado con Harry, –la rivalidad, la competencia, los insultos, las peleas– nunca se había puesto a considerar que pudiera haber algo más.

Había algo magnético en Harry. Era sólo un chico de anteojos y cabellos desordenados, insignificante se hubiera dicho, pero resaltaba… sobresalía… incluso en una multitud. O quizá eso era algo que sólo Draco percibía… tantas cosas habían cambiado en los últimos días, ya no estaba seguro de qué era cierto y de qué no lo era.

Bueno… algo sí era seguro, Harry estaba muy sucio. Sonrió. Y empezó a limpiarlo con algunos encantamientos.

Harry se había vuelto muy cercano para él… lo extrañaría si no estuviera presente. Cuando Harry había amenazado con irse y dejarlo, Draco había sentido miedo, terror… en parte por el deslocalizador… pero también porque significaba perderlo. No se trataba de una revelación que se le hubiera presentado de golpe… era algo que había ido tomando cuerpo en su consciencia de a poco y durante todos los días que habían estado juntos.

Era un adicto a Harry. Quizá lo había sido por años.

Harry había mencionado la palabra "amigos", quizá tenía razón. Pero era un concepto distinto de amistad, no el concepto de amistad que Draco había tenido hasta entonces. Harry no tenía nada que ver con Crabbe y Goyle, o Theodore Nott o Blaise Zabini. Se trataba de _Harry_, y era totalmente distinto.

No era de extrañar. Harry siempre había sido distinto.

Terminó con los encantamientos sobre Harry y empezó a aplicárselos sobre sí mismo. Él también estaba muy sucio.

Le vino una imagen del pecho lastimado de Harry. No había visto los huesos quebrados pero sabía que estaban quebrados. Y toda su voluntad se había concentrado en que Harry dejara de sufrir. Y lo había curado.

Se incorporó un poco contra el tronco del árbol pestañando varias veces… la imagen de la piel de Harry… ya curada… relumbrando todavía de magia… y había ganado peso y músculos…

_¡No es de extrañar con todo lo que come…!_

Draco trató de distenderse y se reacomodó sentado junto al tronco. Notó entonces un bulto en un bolsillo. Sacó el deslocalizador.

Podía quedárselo. Era lo más sensato y lo más seguro… pero no lo correcto. Sonrió. Se inclinó hacia Harry y le pasó la cadena alrededor del cuello y luego ocultó el artefacto debajo de la remera y el pulóver rojo. Iban a volver juntos a Hogwarts, y a tiempo. Tenían que lograrlo. No podía ser que todo lo que habían pasado terminara siendo en vano.

Una vez en Hogwarts, Snape y Dumbledore sabrían qué hacer, encontrarían un contraconjuro. En tanto no estuvieran de regreso, nada se podía hacer. Una poción sólo puede neutralizarse con otra poción, y si bien Draco era un excelente alumno en Pociones, no era sino eso, un alumno. En el aula sólo se preparaban pociones a partir de recetas y procedimientos preestablecidos y se aprendían las propiedades de los principales ingredientes. La creación de pociones originales sólo se veía al final del séptimo año. Snape era un experto en Pociones excepcional y sus armarios y alacenas guardaban la mayor y más completa colección de ingredientes de toda Gran Bretaña, él sabría dar con la solución.

El pensamiento le dio algo de seguridad. Fue entonces que su mirada se fijó en una hierba particular, con largas hojas como cintas. Cálamo, un ingrediente bastante habitual en Pociones. Estuvo a punto de soltar una carcajada, recordó a Harry _exhortándolo_ a que prestara más atención, que había muchas cosas conocidas donde plantaba el pie… y era cierto. El cálamo era una hierba lunar, muy venenosa si se la consumía cruda o usada inapropiadamente en una poción. Se la usaba en algunos viejos encantamientos para conjurar suerte. En otras pociones actuaba como un aglutinante poderoso. Y era uno de los ingredientes de la poción Eclipse del alma.

Draco agarró la planta por la base y la arrancó de raíz, lo había hecho por impulso, no por una razón en particular. No precisaban los ingredientes para la poción misma, lo que Harry necesitaba era un antídoto. E incluso si tuviera la fórmula para un antídoto, Draco ni remotamente podía imaginarse preparándolo. No habría sabido por dónde empezar. Así y todo sentía que tenía que guardárselo. Rápidamente limpió la raíz de las hojas, la raíz era la única parte que se usaba en Pociones. Se la guardó en un bolsillo y se recostó contra el tronco, por alguna razón indefinida se empezó a sentir algo inquieto. Una idea había comenzado a acuciarlo en lo hondo de su mente, pero era todavía muy nebulosa y su cerebro no estaba en ese momento en condiciones de tratar de procesarla, se removió un poco en su lugar.

Inadvertidamente su brazo rozó en ese instante el de Harry. Apartó el brazo de inmediato, pero Harry no se había movido. Draco volvió a mirarlo pensando en lo cerca que había estado de perderlo. Una vez más se maravilló por lo mucho que eso lo hubiera afectado. ¿Y todo por qué? Porque no podía decirle lo que estaba pasando, se había cerrado manteniendo una actitud distante y eso había degenerado en una pelea. Era ridículo, no podía seguir con ese juego.

Draco palpó el bolsillo con la raíz de cálamo. Si se lo contaba… quizá juntos podrían encontrarle una solución. Harry era poderoso y no era estúpido. Quizá juntos podrían producir un contraconjuro. O podían acelerar el regreso para que Snape pudiera ayudarlos… Tenía que contarle…

Tomada la decisión, la inquietud en el fondo de su mente se desvaneció. Se distendió contra el tronco y su brazo volvió a rozar el de Harry. No hizo movimiento para separarlo. Le daba cierta seguridad y el contacto le aplacaba el miedo de que pudiera llegar a faltarle. Extraño… o quizá no. Bostezó y cerró los ojos.

Se despertó desorientado, ¿por qué había estado durmiendo de día? Parpadeó para ajustarse a la luz y de golpe todo le volvió. La pelea, la caída, el haber quedado atrapado, el dolor, la sensación de sofocación… y Draco salvándolo. Cerró los ojos y estuvo casi a punto de gemir.

No sabía si era mayor el enojo consigo mismo o la vergüenza que sentía. La idea de vergüenza le trajo imágenes de Draco usando encantamientos de curación sobre su pecho expuesto. Se había sentido tan débil, tan desamparado frente a Draco Malfoy. ¿Por qué lo había afectado tanto? No lo sabía. Una cosa sí sabía, él había sido el único culpable de lo que había ocurrido.

_Estaba decidido a irme con el deslocalizador. Iba a hacerlo._ El momento en que había formulado la amenaza volvió y empezó a reproducirse una y otra vez en su mente. Recordó la ira que había sentido, recordó la expresión de miedo de Draco al sentirse traicionado. Y la parte más reprobable: la sensación de poder y de venganza alcanzada cuando se hizo evidente que tenía la vida de Draco en sus manos. Él no era así; Voldemort era así, y en alguna oportunidad del pasado Voldemort había querido tentarlo con poder. Y recordaba que él había considerado por un momento la oferta.

Era su costado de Slytherin que siempre había tratado de negar. Pero que era real. Había sentido placer jugando con la vida de otro. Era repugnante.

Y un minuto después su vida había estado en las manos de Draco. Y Draco, el Slytherin por antonomasia, no había titubeado un segundo para salvarle la vida. ¿Podía acaso existir una ironía mayor?

Se recriminó. _¿Por qué lo hice? ¿Cómo pude permitirme tamaño descontrol?_

Después de lo ocurrido en el Ministerio se había hecho la firme promesa de que las emociones no volverían a controlarlo. Se había jurado no tomar decisiones apresuradas basadas sólo en impulsos. Cuando hacía eso alguien moría. Y esta vez habría podido ser él mismo. _Y me lo habría tenido más que merecido._

Trató de incorporarse un poco y notó, recién entonces, a Draco a su lado. Estaba dormido, estaba de costado, una de sus manos reposada, protectora, sobre el brazo de Harry. ¿Debía sentirse fastidiado por la invasión de su espacio personal? Apartó la idea en menos de un segundo. ¿Cómo podía enojarse de que lo protegiera? ¿Cómo podía tener el descaro de siquiera pensarlo? Si seguía vivo era porque Draco lo había protegido. Dos veces. Debería estar agradecido más allá de lo que las palabras podían expresar por los sacrificios que Draco había hecho por él.

Volvió a sentir culpa. ¡_Ingrato? ¿Ingrato! ¡FUISTE VOS EL QUE ME METIÓ EN ESTO!_ Y el dolor en la mirada de Draco cuando le había replicado: _¡CUÁNTAS VECES VOY A TENER QUE DISCULPARME POR ESO? _Nunca se había sentido tan culpable. Draco había pagado con creces sus errores y Harry lo sabía. Draco había pedido perdón, había demostrado su sinceridad y Harry había aceptado las disculpas.

_Soy tan hijo de puta._

Miró la esbelta mano sobre su brazo, cerrándose apenas alrededor del género de la manga. Las manos de Draco eran fascinantes. Las comparó con las suyas, que eran más o menos del mismo tamaño pero huesudas y toscas; las de Draco eran estilizadas, elegantes… delicadas incluso… pero al mismo tiempo curiosamente fuertes. _¿Y de dónde me sale esto de ponerme a analizar manos? _Fue entonces que notó una marca roja en el índice y otra análoga especular en el pulgar.

Con cuidado, para no despertarlo, Harry le giró la mano. Cuando lo había izado del pozo, la soga le había quemado violentamente la palma. Y había unas marcas con forma de medialuna en el centro… marcas de uñas.

Una nueva ola de culpa y le volvieron a la mente sus propias palabras enfurecidas: _A la vida poco le importa tu culo primoroso de endogámico sangrepura o tus perfectas manos libres de callos._

Más vergüenza se sumó a la culpa. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. Manos refinadas y sin callos, sí… pero con la fortaleza suficiente para sacarlo del pozo… literalmente. Y más remordimientos… debió de haber sido muy difícil lograrlo… de hecho, Harry no entendía cómo se las había arreglado. Recordaba haber tenido la cuerda alrededor pero no sabía cómo había sido que había llegado ahí. En realidad se acordaba de muy poco. De dos cosas, sí: la desesperación de la voz de Draco llamándolo y su propia convicción de que de ésa no iba a salir vivo. Pero estaba vivo y gracias al que dormía a su lado.

Con suavidad, Harry le depositó la mano sobre su pecho y se puso a contemplarlo con atención.

Draco se preocupaba por él, era algo innegable e inequívocamente cierto, se había aplicado a curarlo y se había olvidado por completo de sus propias lesiones. Draco se preocupaba realmente y no sólo en la emergencia. Había estado junto a él como compañero de viaje prestando atención a todo lo que Harry hacía o decía. Era extraño tener a alguien que lo oyera con tanta disposición después de que tantos y durante tanto tiempo no hubiesen tenido en cuenta lo que él decía; era extraño pero sin lugar a dudas, agradable también. Durante los últimos días, Harry había llegado a conocer a Draco mucho más que a la gran mayoría de las personas; que eso hubiera sido así porque sólo se tenían el uno al otro, era un asunto secundario.

_Ron y Hermione… ¿qué de ellos?_ ¿No eran ellos más íntimos? ¡Claro, si habían sido sus amigos por años! Pero había una diferencia, desde la primavera anterior… se había alejado de todos, incluso de sus mejores amigos. No era que los hubiese evitado, pero se había retraído como encerrado en un cascarón. Las cartas que les había mandado durante el verano habían sido amables pero cortas e impersonales. Y cuando habían vuelto a la escuela, Harry no se había mostrado proclive a hablar demasiado con ellos.

Hasta ahora, con Draco. Desde la muerte de Sirius no había hablado con nadie como con Draco. Con Draco tenía cosas de las que podía hablar, aunque no fueran siempre placenteras. Hablar con Draco era intenso, siempre un desafío. Y hasta las discusiones ásperas eran mejores para sacarlo de la miseria emocional en que lo había sumido la muerte de Sirius. Y era con Draco que lo había logrado y probablemente ningún otro hubiera servido.

Era realmente sorprendente la proximidad propia de esta nueva "amistad". Imágenes de los últimos días comenzaron a desfilar por su mente. Draco abrazándolo y diciéndole que todavía no estaba en condiciones para la Copa Mundial de Quidditch. La cálida espalda de Draco contra la suya de noche bajo el manto. Draco llevándolo de la cintura cuando habían escapado de la fortaleza de Voldemort. Draco asistiéndolo después de que Voldemort lo torturara. La mano de Draco sobre su brazo hacía unos minutos.

Harry tenía amigos, pero el contacto físico con ellos era limitado. En realidad, el contacto físico lo ponía incómodo. Era algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrado. Era como una especie de territorio prohibido.

En cuarto año había recibido su primer abrazo con todas las letras –apretado, afectuoso, protector– de la señora Weasley, había sido todo un shock para su sistema. Con Hermione se había abrazado muchas veces y con Ron también, aunque eran más bien palmadas afectuosas en la espalda, pero el abrazo de la señora Weasley había sido distinto.

Los abrazos de Draco también eran distintos.

En los últimos días el contacto con Draco había sido frecuentísimo. No sólo mientras dormían, sino cuando escalaban o bajaban o avanzaban se daban constantemente la mano para ayudarse, para sostenerse. Él le había puesto el brazo sobre los hombros y habían juntado las frentes para hablar de manera… más confidencial. Y con Draco todo ese contacto le parecía bien, era cómodo… era así aunque pareciera poco sensato, dado que se trataba de Draco Malfoy.

Harry no estaba seguro de lo que eso podía significar. Pero estaba decidido a tratar a Draco con la misma dignidad con la que quería ser tratado. Draco se lo había más que ganado. Sabía que no le gustaba que le hiciera ciertas preguntas, si Draco quería guardar algún secreto, si consideraba que sus sueños con Voldemort eran algo muy personal y no quería hablar de ellos, Harry iba a respetar ese deseo. Si parecía a veces muy ansioso de que se apresuraran, Harry no iba a cuestionarlo, él también quería llegar de vuelta lo antes posible. Draco se había ganado su confianza y Harry iba a hacer honor a ese derecho.

Usó la varita para orientarse y para controlar la hora, las tres pasadas. Había dormido varias horas. A Draco no le iba a gustar que hubiesen perdido tanto tiempo, pero había sido una situación especial. Se inclinó hacia delante para agarrar la mochila, notó entonces que tenía el deslocalizador alrededor del cuello. Draco no se lo había sacado. Era un gesto que decía mucho. Draco confiaba en él.

¡Cómo había cambiado todo!, la situación había cambiado, Draco había cambiado y Harry mismo había cambiado.

Dos semanas antes no le hubiera dado ni la hora, ni siquiera consideraba que Draco pudiera ser humano. Cualquiera que no estuviese de su lado no había merecido entonces otra cosa que no fuera desdén. Y Draco más que ninguno. Por entonces todo era o blanco o negro… era mucho más simple y fácil cuando era así.

Pero no estaba bien.

La vida era compleja, las personas eran complejas, Draco no era una excepción, Harry tampoco.

Sonrió y agarró la mochila para sacar algo de comida.

Draco se despertó con una sensación de suave brisa en el rostro. Se volvió perezosamente hacia Harry para despertarlo pero no había nadie a su lado. Se sentó de golpe con una sensación de pánico. ¡Harry no estaba!

_No puede estar lejos._ –razonó para calmarse– _Tiene el deslocalizador. No me abandonaría._

Frenético, se puso de pie y se dio de lleno con Harry.

–¡Uf! –Harry tambaleó hacia atrás y dijo riendo– Es bueno verte ya levantado.

–¿Dónde diablos estabas? –replicó Draco tratando de no parecer ni tan desesperado ni enojado.

Harry sonrió. –Ya me estabas extrañando.

Draco se sonrojó y Harry rió, y Draco se sonrojó más aun. Apretó los labios y lo miró con fastidio y no se dignó a abrir la boca para responder.

Harry sacudió levemente la cabeza. –Tranquilizate. Tuve que ir al baño… bueno, detrás de aquellos yuyos. –abrió la mochila– Te despertaste justo para el postre.

Draco revoleó los ojos. –Comés demasiadas cosas dulces. –dijo sentándose otra vez con una galletita de avena y miel en la mano.

Harry se sentó a su lado y soltó una risita. –¿Preocupado por mi silueta? Si sigo así voy a terminar más gordo que Dudley.

Draco rió. –¿Dudley? ¿Tu primo que se parece a una ballena varada en la playa? No creo que tengas que preocuparte por ese lado. Comé todo lo que quieras, en realidad noté que habías aumentado un poco de peso. Ya no se te cuentan todas las costillas como antes. –Harry lo miró algo extrañado, evidentemente había estado _fijándose_ si era que lo había notado. –Eh…yo… perdón, es que me dio mucho trabajo subirte del pozo, eras muy pesado.

_¡Por Merlin estoy tartamudeando!_ Para disimular su falta de elocuencia agarró algo más de la mochila, lo primero que encontró, y se la devolvió a Harry.

Harry volvió a reír y metió el brazo hasta el hombro dentro de la mochila. –Bueno en realidad yo ya me comí varias galletitas de chocolate, ahora me vendría bien una fruta… ah, una manzana… perfecto.

–¿Varias galletitas de chocolate? Sos un barril sin fondo, ¿lo sabías? –Draco miró lo que había sacado sin fijarse, un sándwich, que parecía ser de…–¡Aj! ¡Picadillo! Devolveme la mochila, quiero algo que pueda comer.

Mientras buscaba algo distinto, Harry mordió la manzana.

–Eh… ¿Draco?

–¿Qué?

–Creo que esta manzana se echó a perder. Está toda seca por dentro.

Draco estaba por replicarle que nada en la mochila podía echarse a perder pero se largó a reír cuando vio la _manzana_ que tenía Harry en la mano. –Harry, eso no es una manzana.

Harry frunció el ceño. –Parece una manzana… un poco extraña eso sí… y huele como manzana.

–Es un membrillo. –Draco no sabía si Harry estaba bromeando o no– ¿Nunca antes habías visto un membrillo fresco?

–Quizá haya visto alguno en la fuente de frutas que Tía Petunia tenía en la cocina, pero tenía prohibido tocar las frutas. –mordisqueó otro pedazo– ¿Se comen frescos?

–Bueno… –dijo Draco– Yo siempre he visto que los usan con fines ornamentales y para preparar dulce, que es exquisito. Pero son muy sanos para comer frescos, aunque a mí me resultan demasiado ácidos y secos. Pero por lo menos tiene aspecto de fruta, pensá en un ananá… ¿a quién se le habrá ocurrido que algo que tiene una superficie que pincha y hojas que cortan podía ser bueno para comerse?

Harry rió. –Si vamos al caso… pensá en el primero al que se le ocurrió comer langosta, se supone que es un manjar pero se parece a un escorpión mutante. Hay que cocinarlas vivas y tienen unas tenazas que te podrían rebanar un dedo… o el caviar… negro y gelatinoso…

Draco se puso lívido. –Para ahí, Potter, no arruines también el caviar para mi delicado paladar. Ya me arruinaste la langosta. No se si voy a volver a probarla alguna vez. En realidad, creo que ya perdí el apetito.

–Perdón, Draco. Me pareció gracioso. Una vez, mis tíos invitaron a cenar a un cliente importante, sirvieron langosta como plato principal y de entrada unos canapés con caviar. Yo quería saber a qué tenía gusto, pero mi tía me dio una palmada en la mano cuando quise servirme uno de los canapés y me encerró hasta después que el cliente se fue. Así que yo empecé a pensar razones para convencerme de que no valía la pena comerlo.

–Tiene sentido. –dijo Draco asintiendo.

Harry dejó ver una sonrisa maliciosa. –Porque, ¿a quién puede ocurrírsele querer comer esas bolitas grasientas, que apestan a pescado y que salen por el canal excretor….

–¡POTTER!

–Perdón, ¿dije algo fuera de lugar? –susurró Harry con la inocencia pintada en la cara y le dio otro mordisco a su fruta.

Draco sacudió la cabeza resignado, tratar de llevarle la contraria a Potter era por lo general un juego perdido, pero podía ser divertido a veces. –¿Vas a dejar que coma algo al menos? Antes de ponernos de nuevo en marcha, quiero decir. Ya perdimos mucho tiempo acá.

La sonrisa de Harry se desvaneció. –Perdón… comé algo… cuando estabas durmiendo… parecía que te hacía falta…

Draco lo miró sorprendido y Harry se sonrojó.

–No que te estuviera mirando mientras dormías… pero estabas ahí, hubiera sido difícil no notarlo… y estás todavía bastante mal por lo de antes… y…

–¿Potter?

–¿Sí?

–Callate.

–Ah… bueno.

_Un punto para Draco._ Sintiéndose ya un poco mejor, Draco sonrió levantando apenas una comisura y se dedicó a buscar algo que pudiera comer que no lo hiciera pensar en escorpiones mutantes y otras cosas asquerosas. En realidad, el caviar nunca le había gustado, aunque al menos tenía la obligación de probarlo cuando lo servían en algunas de las cenas que daban sus padres…bueno… difícilmente volvería a ser invitado a una de esas cenas…

Finalmente se decidió por otra galletita de avena y miel.

–Y a propósito, Harry, ¿cómo te sentís? –preguntó dándole un mordisco a la galletita– ¿Sentís molestias, algún dolor o algo así?

–Para serte franco, no, nada. Me siento estupendo. Parece increíble.

–¿Qué te parece tan increíble?

–Lo que sea que vos hayas hecho. Tengo la sensación de que me diste un cuerpo nuevo. En serio, Draco. ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?

Le hubiese contestado de haber podido. Pero no se le ocurría una respuesta que tuviese sentido, que no sonara completamente ridícula. –Se trata sólo de una vieja técnica de curación. Me la había enseñado la niñera, Matilda. –mintió.

–Ah… –dijo Harry, había sonado decepcionado, sabía que no le estaba diciendo la verdad.

No podía mentirle a Harry. Se había prometido no mentirle y decirle todo. –En realidad, no es así. Pero para serte sincero, no sé bien qué fue lo que hice. Cuando lo pueda entender mejor, te voy a mostrar… pero por ahora no alcanzo a entenderlo bien.

Tampoco era la mejor de las respuestas, pero Harry quedó más satisfecho. –Está bien. –dijo Harry dándole otro mordisco a su membrillo. Draco hizo lo propio con su galletita. Un momento más tarde, Harry carraspeó. –¿Qué pasa, Harry?

Harry titubeó y lo miró a los ojos. –Yo… eh… quería pedirte perdón. Fui un imbécil. Todo lo que pasó fue mi culpa. No estaba pensando racionalmente… Es algo que hago a veces… me dejo llevar. Quiero decir… y me comporté como un idiota… Yo no debería haber insistido… quería saber y te presioné… si no hubiese sido por mí no habríamos discutido… yo no debería…

–Harry, vos tenías derecho a enojarte, yo puedo ponerme muy difícil a veces.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

–Oíme. Hay algunas cosas que yo no te dije. Debería haber…

–Ya sé.

–¿Vos sabés? –le había salido como un graznido, tosió– ¿Qué sabés?

–Que había cosas que no me decías…

–Harry, yo…

Harry lo hizo callar levantando una mano. –En realidad, ahora ya decidí que no quiero que me las cuentes.

Esa sí que no se la había esperado. –¿Vos _qué_?

–No quiero que me las cuentes. –Harry se le acercó un poco como si quisiera darle un tono más confidencial a sus palabras– Pensé mucho en eso mientras vos dormías. Cuando yo tenía sueños de Voldemort o visiones, vivían atosigándome con preguntas. Todos querían saber lo que había visto y lo que pensaba… en definitiva… querían meterse en cosas que no siempre eran asunto suyo… y lo que yo quería era un poco de privacidad. Creo que vos también tenés derecho a tu privacidad.

–Pero… Harry…

–No, Draco. Fui un imbécil. No confié en vos. No respeté tu privacidad y creo que tuve actitudes… paternalistas queriendo aparecer amable. Y no tuve en cuenta todo lo que vos sacrificaste para que pudiéramos escapar. Debería haber confiado en vos.

Draco estaba más que sorprendido, Harry parecía haber estado pensando mucho al respecto. No sabía qué decir en respuesta, lo dejó seguir hablando.

–Vos te ganaste mi confianza, Draco. Y mi respeto… y mi amistad, creo. Y lo menos que puedo hacer es lo mismo que quería que hicieran los otros cuando era con mi mente con la que se metía Voldemort. Que me dieran privacidad y algo de espacio para pensar.

De acuerdo a como lo veo ahora, si hay cosas que no me dijiste… es porque tus razones tendrías. Así que lo que fuera… que estuvieras por decirme… no hace falta. No quiero saberlo.

Draco había estado decidido a contarle todo. Lo que había pasado en las visiones. Sobre su madre. La verdad sobre la poción Eclipse del alma. Pero en ese momento, mirando a Harry directo a los ojos, su resolución empezó a vacilar.

–Pero Harry… es que vos no entendés…

Harry se encogió de hombros. –Quizá no. Quizá no es necesario que entienda. Si para vos es mejor guardarte algunos secretos… me parece bien. Podés confiar en mí para lo que sea que necesites y yo puedo confiar en vos igualmente. –sonrió– Y en este momento preciso te estoy debiendo una.

_Y ahora… ¿cómo se lo digo? Se lo ve contento, tranquilo incluso. ¿Cómo le digo que hay un reloj que va descontando los últimos días de su vida? A menos que yo… ¡Voy a encontrar un contraconjuro! Por mi cuenta… Seguramente llegaremos a Hogwarts a tiempo… pero si no… Harry va a estar bien igual. Puedo lograrlo. Sé que puedo. Y no es preciso que Harry se entere por ahora. Le voy a dar la mala noticia en su momento… pero junto con la buena._

–Es cierto, Harry, me debés una. Lo que quiero es un baño con agua corriente para poder sacarme toda la suciedad del pelo y de la ropa, me ensucié entero para poder sacarte de ese pozo y los encantamientos de aseo sólo sirven a medias.

Harry sonrió ampliamente. –Ningún inconveniente.

Por alguna razón que no supo definir, a Draco no le gustó la respuesta.

Draco terminó sus galletitas y Harry su membrillo. –¿Listo para reemprender la marcha? –preguntó Draco.

–Cuando vos digas. –dijo Harry arrojando el carozo. Draco se lanzó hacia delante de un salto y lo atrapó en aire, de repente se había dado cuenta de la importancia de ese carozo, de las semillas que guardaba en su interior.

–Merlín, Draco, si atraparas siempre así no podría vencerte nunca. Pero, ¿puedo preguntar por qué tanto interés por un carozo?

–Eh… no quiero que dejemos ninguna evidencia de que estuvimos acá… es muy arriesgado.

–Ah… –dijo Harry, no había sonado del todo convencido pero se dio vuelta de inmediato y se puso en marcha sin decir nada más. Draco lo siguió unos pasos más atrás. Apretó el carozo entre las manos hasta abrirlo, quitó las semillas y se las guardó en el bolsillo junto a la raíz de cálamo; tiró disimuladamente el resto del carozo a un lado.

El sol ya estaba bajo cuando Harry oyó el sonido que había estado esperando. La marcha había sido placentera, habían salido del valle y habían cruzado una pequeña meseta, de tierra mucho más firme y desde hacía unos minutos estaban descendiendo colina abajo

–¡El río! –gritó Harry con entusiasmo– ¡Llegamos!

–¿Es acá adonde querías llegar? ¿Y cómo sabías que iba a haber un río?

–Simple. El agua de lluvia tiene que ir a algún lado. Y siempre va hacia abajo. Por lo tanto, –dijo Harry afectando un estudiado tono académico– en el punto más bajo del valle es seguro que vas a encontrar agua.

–El sabelotodo Potter, creo que pasaste demasiado tiempo al lado de la san… eh… quiero decir, de Granger.

Harry había estado a punto de reaccionar bruscamente pero Draco había sabido contenerse. Era algo que podía perdonarse, eran hábitos de muchos años, difícil era poder perderlos de un día para el otro, dentro de todo Draco estaba tratando. Tenía que respetar el esfuerzo. –Sí, vos y yo le debemos muchísimo a Hermione, incluyendo una carpa seca para poder dormir de noche.

–¡Qué no daría por tener una carpa mágica como se debe! –musitó Draco– Me regalaron una cuando cumplí catorce. En la Copa Mundial pude estar solo, no molestaba a mis padres y ellos no me molestaban a mí.

–¿En serio? –preguntó Harry muy interesado– ¿Cómo era?

–Bueno… no era tan señorial como la de mis padres, por supuesto. –relató Draco con nostalgia en el tono– Pero era bastante grande. Tenía una despensa muy bien provista con todo tipo de cosas ricas. Una especie de sala para leer y descansar. En la entrada había una estatua espantosa de uno de mis tataratataratíos, mi madre había insistido que tenía que tener una "obra de arte refinada". La habitación no era tan elegante como la que tengo en la Mansión, pero era igual de grande, con una cama inmensa con un muy mullido colchón de plumas. Y el baño tenía una bañera gigantesca, y las burbujas… y hablando de burbujas… ¿no se suponía que me ibas a conseguir un baño?

–Ah, si… claro. Decime, Malfoy, ¿hubo alguna vez algo que quisieras y no hayas conseguido?

Draco hizo una mueca.

–¡Uy! Perdón… Draco…

Draco asintió aceptando la disculpa. –Sí… quería ser lo suficientemente bueno.

–Pero vos sos muy bueno.

Draco lo miró divertido. –Ésa sí que es buena… y viniendo de vos nada menos.

Harry estaba por replicar pero se recordó que debía mantener la armonía y no pelear y además recién entonces fue que se dio cuenta de lo que Draco había querido decir. –Bueno, para mí sos bueno. ¿Eso vale de algo?

Draco sonrió enigmáticamente pero no hizo comentario. –¿Y qué hay de ese baño, Potter? ¿Cuál es tu plan brillante? Mi pelo sigue tan sucio como antes.

Harry hizo una gran reverencia y con un ampuloso gesto del brazo le señaló el río. –Su baño lo aguarda, señor.

–Mi… ¿qué? –gritó Draco con ojos desorbitados– Supongo que se tratará de una broma. Ya te había dicho que no me iba a meter en el río.

–¿Por qué no? –preguntó Harry, fue de un trotecito hasta la orilla y tanteó el agua con la mano, no está tan fría, el sol la estuvo calentando todo el día.

–¡NO! –dijo Draco bruscamente, luego respiró hondo y agregó un poco más calmo– La corriente es muy rápida, podría llevarme. Podría ahogarme.

–Pero si no hay casi corriente… y tampoco piedras… es bastante hondo y tranquilo, ideal para nadar.

–La última vez que estuve en un río, el padre de Vincent me dio un golpe y me hizo caer de cara contra una piedra. El río no me trae buenos recuerdos precisamente. –Draco dio un paso a un lado colocándose detrás de un árbol, como si quisiera ponerlo como escudo. Cada vez iba poniéndose más incómodo.

–Bueno… ese río era rápido y poco hondo… y lleno de piedras… Esto es completamente distinto.

–Ya dije que no me voy a meter, Potter. No hay más que hablar.

–Está bien, ya entendí. Pero me explicarías al menos por qué.

Draco no respondió de inmediato. Luego dijo con voz apenas audible. –No sé nadar.

–¿No sabés nadar?

La expresión de Draco pasó del miedo al disgusto. –¿Sos sordo o qué? ¿Tengo que repetírtelo? No sé nadar.

Harry titubeó. –Pero seguro que no te llega ni a la cintura. No tendrías que nadar propiamente… Te podés meter y después hundir la cabeza un par de veces…

¡DIJE QUE NO! –Draco se había agarrado del tronco del árbol y su respiración se había vuelto jadeante.

La intención de Harry había sido hacerlo meter en el río para que se distendiera, pero el resultado había sido justo el opuesto. –Está bien. Yo me voy a lavar un poco, luego podemos sentarnos a comer algo y descansar y quizás podamos avanzar dos o tres kilómetros más antes de que oscurezca. ¿Qué te parece?

Draco no contestó de inmediato, soltó el tronco y se animó a dar un paso acercándosele. –Me parece bien. –dijo finalmente con voz insegura. Se alejó del río, fue a sentarse junto a un árbol y empezó a revolver en la mochila. –¿Vos que vas a querer, Harry? ¿Más galletitas de chocolate? ¿Una pera? Todavía tenemos el ananá, acaba de morderme.

Harry se había quedado pensando. Draco no había reaccionado así antes, pero en las otras oportunidades Harry no lo había estado presionando para que nadara. Pero esta vez que había insistido, Draco había entrado en pánico. Se sentó al lado de Draco. –Una pera puede ser. –dijo distraído, Draco le depositó una pera en la mano y empezó a pelar una banana.

–¿Cuándo le agarraste tanto miedo al agua?

Draco se puso muy tenso. –¿Cómo? –susurró.

–Es evidente que le tenés miedo. ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó?

Draco se concentró en la banana que estaba pelando. –Nada. No quiero hablar al respecto. No me gusta el agua. No sé nadar. Fin de la discusión.

–Draco, no puedo forzarte a que me cuentes, pero me gustaría que me contaras. Nunca te vi tan asustado, exceptuando a Voldemort, claro.

Draco hizo una mueca y le dio un mordisco a la banana.

–Si me contaras… quizá podría ayudarte… por favor.

Draco se volvió para mirarlo con una expresión que aunaba miedo e irritación.

–Vas a seguir insistiendo hasta que te lo diga, ¿no?

Harry acusó el golpe acusatorio pero igual no cejó. –Sí.

Draco asintió. –Está bien. –se recostó contra el tronco, cerró los ojos y comenzó a hablar– Había una piscina en la Mansión, la habían puesto con fines meramente decorativos puesto que a mis padres no les gusta nadar ni tomar sol. Uno de los lados era muy hondo, más de tres metros. Cuando era chico, me gustaba mirar el agua y sus muchos tonos de azul, solía imaginarme que había sirenas escondidas en alguna parte ahí en la profundidad. Mi padre siempre me decía que no me acercara al borde porque me podía caer. Yo retrocedía siempre cuando lo oía porque era consciente de que no sabía nadar. Él nunca me enseñó. Un día… estaba sentado junto al borde… oí pasos acercándose y antes de que pudiera reaccionar… me empujaron y caí al agua con ropa y todo. –su voz pareció ahogarse.

–¿Qué edad tenías? –preguntó Harry con ojos desorbitados.

–Siete. –la voz de Draco prosiguió con tono aun mas suave, si cabe– Fue horrible, Harry. Era al principio de la primavera, el agua todavía estaba muy fría. Empecé a dar manotones sin coordinación, las ropas se habían empapado y me pesaban terriblemente, traté de dar patadas para poder volver a la superficie pero las piernas se me enredaban en la toga. Traté de aguantar la respiración y me encomendé a todos los dioses para que alguien me salvara, pero nadie venía. No sé cuánto tiempo pasó… pero ya no aguantaba más… sentía que perdía la consciencia … fue entonces que alguien me agarró de la ropa y me sacó, y me encontré acostado al borde de la piscina, totalmente mojado… mi padre estaba parado a mi lado.

–Te había dicho que no jugaras junto a la piscina, Draco. –me recriminó.

Harry se estremeció. ¿Cómo podía Lucius ser capaz de algo así? ¡Y a su propio hijo!

Draco se había abrazado las piernas contra el pecho. Temblaba. La banana había caído a un lado y yacía olvidada sobre el suelo. Draco parecía haberse encogido, como si de nuevo tuviera siete años y estuviera junto a la piscina chorreando agua, temblando y tratando de no llorar.

–¡Draco, no te pongas así! –Harry se arrodilló delante de él– Es que estás muy cansado… y muy tenso por todo lo que pasó…

–No se trata sólo de eso, Harry. Tengo dieciséis años y le tengo terror al agua. Es deplorable. ¿Sabías que casi me desmayé cuando en primer año Hagrid nos llevó en bote cruzando el lago el día que llegamos? –escondió la cara tras las rodillas– Soy lastimoso… ¡qué cobarde!

Harry trató de decir algo razonable. –Sólo le tenés miedo a dos cosas: a Voldemort y al agua. El noventa y nueve por ciento de la población mágica le tiene miedo a Voldemort, los únicos que no le temen son un puñado de asesinos dementes. Yo también le tengo miedo. Y vos tenés una muy buena razón también para tenerle miedo al agua.

Draco sacudió la cabeza. –Eso pudo haber servido de excusa cuando tenía siete, ocho o nueve años. Ya no.

Harry buscó algo que pudiera decir pero no se le ocurrió nada. Hizo lo primero que le vino a la mente, le posó una mano sobre una de las rodillas. Dos ojos grises congestivos se alzaron para mirarlo. –¿Estarías dispuesto a hacer algo para solucionarlo?

Draco entrecerró los ojos. –¿Cómo qué?

–Podríamos meternos juntos al río. –los ojos de Draco recuperaron el aspecto de un animal acorralado, la mano sobre la rodilla fue a tomarle la muñeca, en parte era un gesto de protección, en parte era para que no pudiera escaparse.

–¿Estás loco? –Draco quiso pararse pero Harry lo retuvo– ¡No podría hacerlo! ¡Es un _río_, Harry! Veo un charco barroso y ya me dan ganas de salir corriendo… ¡no puedo creer que haya dicho eso en voz alta!

–Con la bañera del baño de prefectos no tenés problema y es grande como una piscina.

–Es distinto. El agua está caliente… y me puedo sentar en los escalones del borde… y hay tantas burbujas que me puedo olvidar de que abajo hay agua.

–¿No podrías hacerte a la idea de que el río es una bañera grande? –Draco lo miró como si no pudiera creer lo que había oído. –Ya sé… fue una pregunta estúpida. Pero escapábamos por el río… vos no tuviste inconveniente esa vez.

Draco soltó una risa ronca y revoleó los ojos. –El agua no me llegaba ni a media pierna… vos me estás pidiendo que nade… hay una diferencia. –suspiró y se apoyó sobre el tronco, liberó las piernas del abrazo– Mirá, Harry, yo sé que tus intenciones son buenas… pero realmente no tiene tanta importancia… puedo vivir toda una vida confinado a tierra firme, como hasta ahora… Tratá de admitir que no es tu obligación salvar hasta el último perrito descarriado… no podés salvar a todos…

A pesar de sus palabras, los ojos grises de Draco le estaban diciendo otra cosa… que no se diera por vencido.

–Tenés razón, no puedo ayudar a todos. –Draco dejó caer la cabeza, decepcionado– No puedo ayudar a todos… pero a vos sí te puedo ayudar.

Draco volvió a alzar la cabeza de golpe. –Pero… ¿qué es lo que pensás que podés hacer?

Harry sonrió y se puso de pie. –Yo te voy a guiar… un paso por vez. Sin magia… nada espectacular. –le tendió la mano– Lo peor que puede pasar es que no resulte. Pero nunca lo vas a saber si no probás.

Draco le aceptó la mano con cierta vacilación.

Harry suspiró –No voy a dejar que te pase nada.

Draco le apretó la mano con fuerza, Harry lo ayudó a ponerse de pie le dio un suave apretón para darle ánimo y luego le soltó la mano. –Vamos entonces… –dio media vuelta y se puso a caminar en dirección al río, sintió los pasos de Draco que lo seguía. A un par de metros de la orilla, Harry se sacó las zapatillas sin molestarse en desatarlas.

–No está bien sacarse los zapatos así, Harry. Se dañan.

Harry dio media vuelta y quedó enfrentado con Draco que estaba a sólo un paso de distancia. El sol le daba en la cara y tenía los ojos entrecerrados. Era evidente que estaba muy nervioso y que se esforzaba por ocultar el miedo, pero también notó que estaba dejando caer sus escudos… se estaba abriendo. Era una sensación extraña… pero no dejaba de ser agradable.

–Voy a tener presente tu consejo. Pero es un par de zapatillas barato, y ya está muy gastado. No recuerdo la última vez que me las desaté para sacármelas. A esta altura creo que los nudos ya son permanentes.

Draco lo miró desaprobador. Era claro que estaba tratando de demorar. A Harry se le ocurrió una idea. Y antes de Draco pudiera reaccionar, hincó una rodilla en tierra y se puso a desatarle los cordones. Cuando se incorporó Draco lo observaba boquiabierto. Harry sonrió. –Ése es el primer paso. Ya podés sacártelas. Ése es el paso dos.

Draco se descalzó lentamente.

Harry asintió aprobando e hizo un ademán como para sacarse el pulóver, pero Draco lo detuvo con un gesto. –Levantá los brazos. –Harry obedeció. Con un diestro movimiento, Draco le sacó el pulóver por encima de la cabeza… y soltó una risita. Harry trató de aplastarse el pelo, sabía que le debía de haber quedado más erizado que nunca.

–Ni vale la pena, Harry. Nada de lo que hagas va a mejorarlo.

Harry revoleó los ojos. –Tu turno. –para su sorpresa, Draco levantó los brazos de inmediato. Harry lo miró con curiosidad, ya no lo veía tan nervioso, quizá lo único que necesitaba era tener la seguridad de saber que alguien lo iba guiando paso a paso. Y confiaba en Harry para la tarea. Harry le sacó el jumper y arrastró en parte la remera. El torso quedó expuesto unos segundos, Draco se estremeció por el aire fresco sobre la piel pero sonrió. Ahora ambos habían quedado en remera.

Harry se detuvo un segundo con un gesto de incertidumbre. A continuación, Draco le sacó la remera haciéndola pasar la cabeza con mucha delicadeza, así y todo, Harry tuvo que reacomodarse los anteojos. La brisa se sentía fresca pero el sol todavía entibiaba. Harry cerró los ojos unos instantes, se sentía tan bien, después de unos momentos volvió a abrirlos. Draco no lo estaba mirando a la cara, se dedicaba a observarle el cuello y el pecho.

–Eh… ¿Draco…?

Los ojos grises parpadearon un par de veces y enseguida se desviaron hacia un lado.

–¿Qué? Ya sé que estoy espantosamente flaco…

–No. – se apresuró a decir Draco.

–¿…?

–No estás demasiado flaco. –Draco se sonrojó– Ya te había dicho que habías aumentado de peso, Harry. Te ves bien.

–Ah… – Harry no sabía como responder al comentario.

–Perdón… me distraje.

–Es tu turno…

–Ah sí… –dijo Draco titubeando.

–Vamos… yo ya estoy sin remera… si te hace sentir más cómodo puedo mirar para otro lado.

–Igual vas a terminar viéndome.

–¿Y…?

–No estoy acostumbrado a quedarme con el torso desnudo delante de otros.

–Ah… ¿cuántas veces…?

–…nunca…

Harry tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no soltar una carcajada. La expresión de la cara de Draco era impagable. No pudo evitar una sonrisa, sin embargo. Le puso una mano sobre el brazo para darle ánimo. –Bueno… hay una primera vez para todo. Y de última podrías dejarte la remera puesta… pero te perderías la mitad de la diversión. Entonces, puedo sacarte la remera o…

Draco lo interrumpió levantando los brazos. Harry le sacó la remera con suavidad, los cabellos rubios quedaron despeinados, algo realmente inusitado para Harry.

Draco no se molestó en acomodarlo. Quedó expectante con una actitud a mitad de camino entre la confianza y el recato. Harry lo miró, no sabía bien qué hacer con la remera. Draco no era más musculoso que él, pero su físico tenía un algo… de más refinado. Harry parecía más bien desgarbado, Draco se veía esbelto, flaco sí, pero elegante. Pero tenían más o menos la misma contextura física, Draco era apenas un poco más alto. Se lo veía tan expuesto y vulnerable con esa piel tan pálida. Una mano desabrochándole el cinturón lo sacó de esos pensamientos. Harry dejó oír un chillido.

–Perdón… se apresuró a decir Draco– No quería que… yo sólo quise… me pareció… perdón, Harry…

Volvían los escudos de Draco, cambió incluso la postura, como replegándose sobre sí mismo. _Se trata de confianza_, Harry se dijo para sí. _Todo esto, confianza mutua. Él necesita confiar en mí y yo necesito confiar en él. Lo de nadar es sólo accesorio._

–No, Draco, está bien. Me sorprendiste un poco, eso es todo. Adelante, podés… si es lo que querés… no tengo inconveniente… –Harry se le acercó un paso.

Hay algo muy sugestivo en el acto de abrir lentamente la hebilla del pantalón de otro, o en desabrocharle el botón de la cintura. Hay algo sexual en bajarle el cierre de la bragueta… ese sonido tan característico… y en el sonido del género deslizándose hacia abajo desde las caderas. Harry trató de apartar eso de su mente, mientras Draco avanzó metódicamente con ese procedimiento, sus manos se movían algo lentas pero seguras. Draco volvía a abrirse, confiado y menos asustado a cada segundo. La experiencia era algo totalmente nuevo para Harry, nadie nunca antes lo había desvestido y ni en sus más disparatados delirios habría supuesto que el primero podría ser Draco Malfoy. Pero en ese instante no importaba, lo único que importaba era la persona delante de él.

De pie con sólo los boxers puestos, Harry se sentía muy expuesto… pero también seguro. Total confianza. Estiró la mano hacia el cinturón de Draco, quien lo instó con un breve gesto. Harry había supuesto que le temblarían las manos, pero no fue así, le abrió el cinturón, le desabotonó la cintura y la bragueta y le bajó los pantalones, todo con manos seguras, Draco sacó los pies de los pantalones y quedó de pie únicamente con los boxers verdes puestos.

–Bueno, esta parte ya está. –dijo Harry.

Draco asintió levemente, sus ojos brillaban como plata a la luz del sol poniente. No miraba el agua sólo a la cara de Harry. Habían desaparecido todas sus máscaras, desvanecidas con las ropas y como su ego. Sólo había quedado Draco.

–¿Te parece que estás listo, entonces?

–No, pero igual voy a tratar.

Harry comenzó a marchar hacia el agua, Draco dejó escapar un sonido ahogado. Harry se dio vuelta por sobre el hombro. –¿Qué pasa?

Draco se llevó el antebrazo al pecho como un gesto defensivo. Sus ojos fueron de Harry al agua y luego retornaron a Harry. –No sé… eh… no creo que pueda… quiero decir… creo que necesito… ¡Merlín!... ¡sueno tan lastimoso!

Harry regresó unos pasos y le tendió una mano. Draco la aceptó con un apenas audible "gracias".

Harry entró primero. El fondo era de arena y de guijarros muy menudos, el agua se sentía tan fresca alrededor de sus tobillos. Le entraron unas ganas irrefrenables de meterse corriendo pero la mano de Draco lo retenía.

Parecía haberse quedado paralizado en el lugar. –No puedo hacerlo… no puedo. Atribuyamos todo a un noble y valiente intento de un Gryffindor con complejo de héroe… un intento de una hazaña imposible… yo voy a volver al árbol y allí te espero, ya he hecho demasiado durante este día… quizá vos puedas pescar algo, te prometo que te voy a ayudar a limpiarlo…

Harry lo silenció poniéndole un dedo sobre los labios. Luego le tomó la otra mano también. Fijó sus ojos en los de Draco antes de hablar. –No mires el agua, sólo a mí. ¿Podés hacer eso?

Los ojos grises se fijaron en su cara, sin pestañear, confiados. –Sí.

Sin darse vuelta, sin interrumpir el contacto visual, Harry retrocedió un paso. El pie derecho de Draco entró en el agua, Harry pudo percibir el estremecimiento que le hizo temblar las manos. Otro paso más, ambos pies de Draco estaban ahora en el agua. Y luego paso a paso fueron internándose en el río, se movían como una pareja que baila, al compás de la música de la corriente. El agua pronto les llegó a las rodillas y subió más aun por los muslos, hasta mojarles la parte baja de los calzoncillos.

Draco lo hizo detener. –No puedo creer que me estés haciendo hacer esto. Debo de estar demente.

–Hasta ahora vas estupendamente.

–Estoy temblando como una hoja. El corazón me bate como un timbal en el pecho. Todos los retazos de sentido común que todavía me quedan me gritan que dé media vuelta y salga corriendo.

–Pero no es eso lo que vos querés.

–No… –Draco hizo una pausa– Harry… supongo que es algo que no harías de todos modos… pero podés prometerme que no vas a contar sobre esto cuando volvamos… sobre _nada_ de esto…

Harry sonrió. –Por mi honor de Gryffindor.

–Ya me temía que iba a venir por ese lado…

–¡Eso es una afrenta! –Harry le soltó una mano, levantó agua de la superficie formando una pequeña ola que terminó impactando helada sobre el torso de Draco. Draco dejó escapar una exclamación contenida, había quedado como paralizado.

Quizá no había sido algo sensato, pensó Harry. – ¿Draco?, perdón… yo no quise…

Se interrumpió, Draco se había puesto en acción si darle tiempo a reaccionar. Lo soltó y con las dos manos produjo una oleada mucho más abundante. Lo siguiente que supo Harry era que chorreaba agua por los cuatro costados, incluyendo el pelo y los anteojos. Draco estaba frente a él con las manos apoyadas sobre las rodillas, doblado y tosiendo de la risa.

Harry lo miró fastidiado y sacudió la cabeza lanzando gotas para todos lados. Draco rió aun con más intensidad, si cabe.

–¿Y que fue de todo el miedo que tenías?

Draco finalmente pareció recuperar el aliento, volvió a ponerse derecho. –Soy un Slytherin, Harry. Puedo estar asustado… pero indefenso, nunca. Y la instancia clamaba venganza, algo que de ningún modo podía desoír. Es un imperativo moral.

–Entonces… –dijo Harry sacándose los anteojos– ¿te hace sentir mejor? ¿Menos asustado?

Draco consideró la pregunta. –Bueno… todavía estoy temblando. Y sigue sin seducirme la idea de meterme más hondo. Pero ayuda… el reírse, quiero decir.

Harry asintió y volvió a calzarse las gafas. –¿Ahora entendés por qué lo hice hace unos días? Meterme a nadar y tratar de pasarla bien por unos minutos, a pesar de que el momento no parecía el apropiado.

–Y no nos olvidemos de peligroso… pero sí, creo que entiendo.

–Me alegro. –dijo Harry y empezó a caminar hacia lo más profundo.

–¿Harry? –la voz sonaba otra vez muy nerviosa– Harry… ¿adónde vas?

–A nadar, claro… –replicó con el tono más despreocupado posible.

–Vos… ¿me vas a dejar solo acá?

–No, no me estoy yendo. Estoy acá mismo. –el agua ya le llegaba al pecho– Apenas a unos pasos de vos.

Por la expresión en la cara de Draco, se hubiera dicho que la distancia entre ambos no eran unos pocos pasos sino el Canal de la Mancha. –Y vos querés… que yo…

Harry suspiró. –Si te sostengo todo el tiempo, no vas a poder decir que lo hiciste por tu propia cuenta.

–¡Pero es que solo, no puedo! –dijo con un chillido de pánico– Está fría. Y siento como si tratara de hundirme.

–¡Draco! Draco, cruzaste kilómetros y kilómetros de bosques y montañas. Y seguís vivo. Te enfrentaste con el propio Voldemort… que es mucho más intimidante que un metro de agua. Y seguís vivo. –Harry se permitió una sonrisa y suavizó el tono– Abriste la puerta de mi celda, diste unos pocos pasos y me sacaste. Nos son más pasos de los que tenés que dar ahora. Vos podés hacerlo.

La expresión de Draco se puso tensa. Fijó los ojos en el agua con la misma mirada con la que había enfrentado a Harry en segundo año antes del duelo. Parecía como si estuviera tratando de establecer su supremacía sobre el río.

Levantó la vista y sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Harry. La mirada dejó de ser seria, pasó a ser neutra. Nuevamente se había puesto una máscara, pero en este caso se trataba de una herramienta para mantener la compostura, los ojos seguían vivos. El agua esparcía reflejos brillantes de sol sobre la piel pálida, pero sobre todo en sus ojos. Enderezó los hombros y dio el primer paso.

El agua fue trepando por su cuerpo, empapándole los boxer y arañándole el estómago, cada paso, un nuevo estremecimiento. Ya estaba a un metro y medio de Harry. Apretó los ojos.

_Vamos, Draco. Vos podés hacerlo. Podés superarlo._

_Vení…_

Draco respiró hondo.

… _a…_

Abrió los ojos unos segundos y volvió a cerrarlos.

… _mí._

Dio una especie de salto y se abrazó a Harry. Harry lo sostuvo. Un pecho cálido chocó contra el suyo. Draco temblaba y jadeaba.

–No puedo creer que lo haya hecho…

–Lo hiciste… sabía que podías.

Draco le apoyó la frente sobre el hombro. –Gracias.

–¿Por qué? Fuiste vos el que lo logró. –le dio un apretón felicitándolo– Vos nos sacaste de los calabozos de la fortaleza. Te enfrentaste a Voldemort. Y lograste esto, todo por cuenta propia.

–No.

Se separaron un poco, una luz jugueteaba otra vez en la cara de Draco, y en sus ojos. Ojos de plata.

–La culpa de todo es tuya, Potter.

–¿Ah sí?

–Te capturé, al principio, porque quería vengarme por algo que habías hecho. Perdí la fe en cosas en las que siempre había creído, cambió completamente el concepto que tenía del poder por las cosas que te vi hacer… Por lo que vos sos y cómo sos… volví la espalda a todo lo que yo era… Y enfrenté mis miedos porque vos me convenciste de que podía hacerlo. –Draco ya no temblaba, sus ojos rebosaban sinceridad– Harry… todo… siempre fuiste vos… –Draco asintió y sonrió– Gracias.

No se quedaron largo tiempo en el río, el sol ya se ponía y el aire se iba tornando muy frío rápidamente. Se secaron con toallones que Harry había transfigurado y se vistieron sin demora. Tácitamente habían acordado que acamparían allí, no hubo necesidad de palabras, el silencio era acogedor.

Habían hecho otra vez una carpa con el manto de invisibilidad, aunque no había signos de que fuera a llover. Era sólo porque tener una carpa era divertido. Para la cena, Draco había cortado el ananá. _Es asombroso como algo que luce tan poco atrayente… y peligroso… pueda resultar tan dulce y sabroso._ Cuando terminaron se ubicaron juntos en la carpa y vieron desaparecer las últimas luces del crepúsculo.

Draco no recordaba haberse sentido tan bien nunca antes… era el lugar indicado, el momento indicado y con la persona indicada. Había decidido que por una noche iba a dejar todas las preocupaciones de lado. Iba a disfrutar del momento… y nada más.

Hasta ahora no había comprendido cuánto peso significa un miedo para los hombros de una persona. El agua seguía poniéndolo inquieto y seguía sin saber nadar, pero sabía que podía enfrentarlo. De algún modo eso le producía un gran alivio. Y se lo debía todo a Harry. Quizá eso debería haberlo fastidiado… pero no era así, de hecho era todo lo contrario. Se volvió para mirar a Harry.

Estaba recostado boca abajo con los codos apoyados sobre el suelo y las manos sosteniendo la barbilla. Mirando desaparecer los reflejos postreros de luz. Una sonrisa en los labios. Por un momento creyó que se estaría durmiendo, pero fue justo entonces que Harry se desperezó y respiró hondo para oxigenar los músculos, luego volvió a adoptar la misma posición que antes.

–¿En qué estás pensando, Harry?

–Estoy pensando en que estoy sobre una piedra dura que resulta muy incómoda, pero tengo demasiada pereza para moverme.

–Sos tan…

–¿Soy tan qué?

Draco sacudió la cabeza divertido. Lo tomó de un hombro y lo hizo girar hacia un lado. Ubicó de inmediato la piedra agresiva, la arrancó del suelo y la arrojó a un costado, luego devolvió a Harry a su posición original. –Problema resuelto.

Harry volvió a desperezarse, a Draco le recordó a un gato, –¿Quién hubiera pensado hace un año… hace un mes…?

–Nadie. –contestó Harry de inmediato– Nosotros menos que ninguno.

–No me dejaste terminar la pregunta. Podría haber estado por preguntar, "¿quién hubiera pensado que terminaría comiendo un ananá?"

–Pero no era eso.

–Tenés razón. ¿Por qué siempre tenés razón?

–No es así, realmente. En este caso, arriesgué una suposición. Vos la confirmaste. Sin embargo, hay algo sobre lo que estaba equivocado.

–¿Y sería…?

–Vos… estaba equivocado sobre vos.

Draco se sonrojó un poco y sacudió la cabeza. –No, no estabas equivocado.

–Si no hubiera estado equivocado… los dos estaríamos todavía en los calabozos de Voldemort… y vos lo sabés muy bien.

Draco se miró las manos, iba arrancando una a una hojitas de pasto. Sus pensamientos al respecto eran ambivalentes. No era que se sintiera orgulloso de quién había sido, pero tampoco se avergonzaba. Quizá el problema estribaba en que no sabía bien quién era ahora. Su marco de referencia había cambiado tanto, y si bien el cambio no lo disgustaba, era todo tan nuevo, tan distinto. No estaba seguro de que lo único que había cambiado era el marco de referencia… o si él mismo había cambiado también. Se sentía conforme con su situación presente y confiado en las decisiones que había tomado… pero al mismo tiempo sentía que le faltaba algo…

De algo estaba seguro, sabía muy bien quién había sido, y esa persona nunca se hubiera metido en el lago.

–Potter, vos sabés muy bien todo lo que yo hice… en la escuela… ése era yo. Y lo que era sigue siendo parte de lo que soy. No voy a salir a bailar por las calles a cantarle loas a Dumbledore. Los muggles y los san… los nacidos de muggles siguen sin gustarme y no me gusta que cambien las viejas tradiciones de la sociedad mágica. Y no hay nada que quiera más que ganarte en quidditch.

Harry sonrió. –No creas que no lo sé. Pero creo que nunca te otorgué la estima que merecías. Es cierto, vos no me habías dado razones suficientes como para que pensara de otra manera… Perdón… en algún momento dejé de pensar en vos como una persona. No creía que tuvieras la capacidad de poder cambiar.

–Yo no quería cambiar.

–Pero cambiaste.

Draco rió. –Eso también es culpa tuya.

–Todo termina siendo culpa mía, de una manera o de otra… yo sólo espero no equivocarme en las cosas que son realmente importantes.

–Harry, tengo una pregunta que hacerte… puede parecerte rara…

–¿Mmnn…?

–¿A qué le tenés miedo?

Harry pensó un momento. –Creo que a muchas cosas.

–Nombrá una.

–Voldemort.

Draco revoleó los ojos. –Creo que esa parte ya la habíamos cubierto. Felicitaciones, estás cuerdo.

–No saques conclusiones apresuradas que mi supuesta cordura todavía debe ser probada. ¿Por qué me estás preguntando esto? ¿Para sentirte más seguro? ¿que no sos el único con miedos…?

–No, no… sentía curiosidad… nada más.

–Bueno… no me gustan las hormigas. Una o dos no me molestan. Pero me dan escalofríos cuando son muchas invadiendo un lugar.

–Eso no es un miedo, Harry. Es una reacción natural ante criaturas repugnantes.

–Igual no me gustan.

Draco soltó una risita. –Hormigas, arañas, serpientes y otros bichos que se arrastran… si es que me resultaste una nena Potter…

–¡Un momento! –Harry se sentó y le espetó indignado– Las arañas no me molestan en lo absoluto y las serpientes suelen ser conversadoras entretenidas. ¡Y no fui yo el que empezó a chillar como un cerdo atascado porque creía que tenía una babosa en el pelo!

Draco se puso colorado. –Está bien, olvidate de lo que dije. –pero Draco no estaba dispuesto a dejar el tema. –Entonces, ¿a qué más le tenés miedo?

–A las agujas.

–¿Agujas de coser?

Harry hizo una mueca. –No, es una forma muggle de administrar ciertos medicamentos… te clavan una aguja en el brazo… ¡urgh!... de pensarlo me da impresión.

Draco también se estremeció por la imagen. –Creo que capto la idea. Ves… los muggles son dementes.

–Bueno, en esta cuestión particular creo que puedo estar de acuerdo con vos. Cuando tenía cinco años, antes de entrar a la escuela muggle, me tenían que administrar tres vacunas. Hubieran tenido que dármelas cuando era más chico, pero mi tía ni se había molestado. La primera vez… yo no sabía cómo era… no reaccioné… fue un pinchazo… como la picadura de una abeja… me dolió y naturalmente no quería que me pincharan otra vez. Mi tía me pegó una cachetada y me ordenó que me dejara de comportar como un nenito de brazos. Pero cuando la enfermera volvió con la segunda inyección yo estaba decidido a oponer resistencia… Y les resultó dificilísimo… mi tía me tenía retenido para que no pudiera moverme pero la enfermera se asustaba cada vez que se acercaba y empezaba a temblar… de alguna forma yo la asustaba aunque lo hacía inconscientemente, yo no sabía que era un mago por entonces… Esa noche me encerraron en el armario por haberme portado tan mal… me dolía el brazo y estaba rabioso… Por suerte el martirio no volvió a repetirse… ¡gracias a Merlín!... Hoy no le permitiría a nadie que me hiciera algo así… me defendería a hechizo limpio…

–Te entiendo perfectamente, creo que yo haría lo mismo. Pero Harry… ¿ése es un miedo que te paraliza o es algo que sólo te da mucha impresión?

–Se ve que estás empeñado en escarbar y escarbar hasta descubrir mis miedos. –gruñó Harry– Supongo que es algo que me impresiona. No tuve que volver a pasar por eso… y las cosas que no tienen tanta importancia dejaron de preocuparme hace mucho.

–¿Me estás diciendo entonces que no hay nada que te asuste en realidad? ¿O te estás guardando algo?

Harry dejó caer los hombros. –Cuando estábamos aprendiendo sobre boggarts en tercer año en las clases de DCAO, el mío tomó la forma de un dementor.

–Así que lo que más te asusta son los dementors.

–Sí, pero no vos envuelto en una capa grande.

Draco tuvo la decencia de un gesto contrito.

Harry sonrió. –Le pregunté al profesor Lupin sobre eso. Lo que me explicó, en cierta forma me hizo sentir mejor. Me dijo que los dementors son la personificación del miedo, que tenerle miedo a un dementor es… tenerle miedo al miedo.

Draco apretó los labios y consideró el asunto. –¿Me estás diciendo entonces que a lo único que le tiene miedo el gran Harry Potter es al miedo mismo?

Harry sonrió amargamente y sacudió la cabeza. –Quizá era así por entonces, pero muchas cosas pasaron de tercer año a esta parte.

Draco levantó una ceja. –¿Y a qué le tenés miedo ahora? –su curiosidad se había intensificado pero se había teñido además de preocupación. Harry también había construido paredes a su alrededor… –¿A qué le tiene miedo Harry?

Harry tosió, Draco sospechaba que había sido a propósito para cubrir otro sonido.

–Tengo miedo de fracasar. Tengo miedo de la responsabilidad que me tocó… pero también tengo miedo de lo que podría ocurrir si me negara a asumir esa responsabilidad. Uno siente que nunca llegará a ser lo suficientemente bueno… pero si no soy lo suficientemente bueno… –parecía que no estaba dispuesto a concluir la idea.

–¿En ese caso qué? –lo urgió Draco.

–Todo.

Draco alzó una ceja, impaciente.

Harry suspiró. –Al principio odiaba a Voldemort por lo que le había hecho a mis padres. Después también lo odié por lo que le había hecho a tantos otros. Quería pelear contra él porque quería verlo muerto. Y más tarde… descubrí que en realidad no tenía posibilidades de elegir. Tenía que luchar contra él lo quisiera o no. Y no podía ser nadie más… tenía que ser yo. –Harry hizo una pausa. Draco esperó pacientemente, aunque se moría por saber.

–Hubo una profecía… si uno se pone a pensar resulta tan… vulgar… ¡qué razón más estúpida!... todo este problema porque Trelawney hizo por una vez una predicción cierta.

Draco abrió grandes los ojos. –Harry, las profecías son cosa seria.

–Decímelo a mí… – farfulló.

–Entonces… ¿qué es lo que decía?

–Para hacértela corta… Es o él o yo… ¡Ja! Aparentemente yo soy "_aquel con el poder para vencer al Señor Oscuro"_ Y todos esperan de mí que lo haga… y todo lo que yo quisiera es poder jugar al quidditch.

Draco hizo una mueca por el tono rebosante de sarcasmo. Pero algo le decía que había más.

–¿Qué más dice la profecía? Tengo la impresión de que hay algo que no me has dicho…

Sin levantar la vista, Harry susurró. –_Ninguno puede vivir si el otro sobrevive._ –Harry dejó oír una risa que más pareció un estertor– ¿Se puede concebir acaso una broma más retorcida y enfermiza?

–Harry… –Draco venía guardándose la pregunta desde hacía bastante y esa parecía la ocasión adecuada para formularla– ¿tenés miedo de morir?

Harry lo miró. –Dumbledore me dijo una vez que para la mente bien organizada, la muerte no es sino una nueva y gran aventura. No sé si será cierto… lo que es claro es que él tiene más de cien años y yo dieciséis… hay una diferencia de perspectiva… y no tengo una mente bien organizada tampoco… pero no… no creo que sea a la muerte a lo que le tengo miedo. Siento que estoy viviendo con tiempo prestado… desde que supe cómo habían muerto mis padres, cuando me enteré de que Voldemort iba específicamente tras de mí… No se trata de que tenga deseos suicidas ni nada por el estilo… y no estoy dispuesto a perder, no puedo perder… pero últimamente tengo la sensación de que hay un reloj que va marcando una cuenta regresiva… que mi tiempo está a punto de acabarse, no sé cuánto tiempo me queda… pero la sensación de que se va acortando irremediablemente es tan… vívida.

Draco contuvo una exclamación. Harry no pareció notarlo.

Harry levantó una comisura en una especie de sonrisa perversa. –Cuando el momento llegue, tendré que enfrentarlo, y supongo que estaré listo para hacerlo. Pero mientras tanto, sólo quiero ser una persona. Quiero disfrutar de la vida… para variar. Estuve pensando mucho en eso. Sirius se sentía muy mal, deprimido, miserable… todo el tiempo que estuvo ocultándose del Ministerio… atrapado en… bueno, no puedo decirte dónde… pero Sirius veía al lugar como una prisión. No quería esconderse… quería pelear. Y creo que sus momentos más felices de todos esos meses fueron los últimos… poco antes de morir. Estaba peleando y reía. Con temeridad irracional… pero libre. Quiero disfrutar del tiempo que me quede… Sirius también lo hubiera querido así.

Draco estaba demasiado trastornado para decir nada pero logró susurrar. –¿Qué pasa cuando el reloj marque el final?

Harry se encogió de hombros. –Ya me ocuparé de eso cuando llegue el momento. Espero estar listo. Le tengo miedo al fracaso, pero el miedo es el arma más poderosa de Voldemort… no voy a permitir que la use conmigo. Y supongo que debe de haber cosas peores que la muerte.

–¿Cómo qué?

–Estar solo… no quiero volver a estar solo otra vez.

–Oh…

–Draco… dejame verte las manos.

–¿Qué? –preguntó sorprendido por el repentino cambio en la conversación.

Harry se sentó derecho. –¿Puedo verte las manos, por favor?

Draco no sabía adónde quería llegar y lo asaltó de pronto una sensación de timidez, pero accedió. Extendió las manos con las palmas hacia arriba. No fue hasta entonces que se acordó de las feas quemaduras que le había dejado la soga. Tenía ampollas y en algunas partes la piel estaba en carne viva; no se había molestado en curarlas, sin embargo. Alguna veta masoquista en él había decidido que se las merecía. Y luego su mente había estado tan ocupada en otras cosas que se había olvidado por completo de ellas. Hizo una mueca cuando Harry las tomó entre las suyas.

–¿Por qué no te las curaste?

Draco se encogió de hombros.

Una sonrisa triste cruzó la cara de Harry. –Me curaste de, sólo Merlín sabe cuántas, cosas terribles… ¿y no te ocupaste de estas quemaduras por la soga?

–Tenía la mente ocupada en otras cosas, supongo.

–Dijiste que me ibas a mostrar cómo lo habías hecho… ¿podrías…?

–Bueno… creo que fue algo instintivo. Vos estabas herido y yo estaba preocupado. –Draco invirtió el agarre, soltó sus manos y tomó las de Harry exponiéndolas con las palmas hacia arriba. Luego llevó sus manos hacia arriba y las hizo sobrevolar a pocos centímetros por encima de las de Harry. No sabía si iba a poder mostrarle, pero no se le ocurría una forma alternativa.

Draco aplicó cada fibra de su ser y se concentró en crear energía entre las manos de ambos. Imaginó la calidez, trató de percibir el cosquilleo. Procuró visualizar la luz brillante y el tenue resplandor residual… y allí estaba finalmente. La luz empezó siendo muy débil, apenas distinguible, pero poco a poco fue aumentando de intensidad. Y momentos después una resplandeciente esfera de luz flotaba entre las manos de los dos.

Era bellísima.

Harry contuvo una exclamación, Draco desvió la mirada de sus manos a los ojos de Harry. La luz de la esfera iluminaba esplendorosa el rostro de Harry, no se reflejaba en los cristales de los anteojos, los atravesaba. Y luego se irradiaba de retorno como magnificada por los iris verdes.

–Es… ¡es maravilloso!

–Sí que lo es… –convino Draco, pero probablemente no estaban hablando de lo mismo.

Harry fue moviendo lentamente las manos y Draco fue acompañando el movimiento, cuando concluyeron las palmas estaban en alto enfrentadas.

Draco sintió entonces que algo cambiaba, la esfera empezó a vibrar de manera diferente y fue cobrando mayor fuerza. Hasta ese momento toda la energía había provenido de Draco, ahora, de manera intangible pero inequívoca, la energía de Harry se iba combinando con la suya. Dos vibraciones se entramaban juntas, producían un levísimo zumbido y creaban una inusual armonía de luz y calor. Draco miró el rostro de Harry que estaba tenso por la concentración. Se estaba _introduciendo_ en la esfera… si es que eso era posible, sumando una energía que era en realidad una prolongación de él mismo. Y a través de la esfera, Draco podía sentir a Harry… ese algo tan conocido y singular que era Harry, pero al mismo tiempo completamente distinto a cualquier cosa que Draco hubiese visto o sentido.

La esfera empezó a aumentar de tamaño y de repente cambió de forma. La calidez creció pero no demasiado, agradablemente se hubiese dicho más bien.

Draco observó la luz moviéndose hacia sus palmas. Se aplastó en su forma y le envolvió las manos, adhiriéndosele a la piel, absorbiéndose en ella como agua en tierra reseca. Era una sensación muy extraña, un cosquilleo tibio le recorrió los brazos, impregnándole los músculos, incorporándose al flujo en sus venas. Y se abrió camino hasta su pecho y el mundo entero pareció envolverse en ese calor que radiaba por su cuerpo. Y los ojos verdes estaban fijos en los suyos y supo que Harry sentía lo mismo que él.

Y entonces Harry apretó sus palmas contra las suyas y, automáticamente, Draco entrelazó sus dedos con los de Harry. Se originó un impulso potente que se le proyectó como una sacudida por el cuerpo. Cerró los ojos dominado por un extraño mareo, apretaba las manos de Harry como si fueran lo único que lo mantenía en contacto con el mundo real. El corazón le latía desbocado y se acordó entonces de que tenía que respirar.

Con un estremecimiento, Draco abrió los ojos, la luz había desaparecido, todo se veía tan oscuro.

Se quedaron sentados así durante unos instantes más, con las manos todavía unidas, Draco no quería moverse y de alguna forma sabía que Harry tampoco. La luz se había ido pero Draco sabía que entre las palmas quedaban rastros mortecinos, podía sentir el cosquilleo débil en el espacio virtual entre las manos. Le hubiera gustado prolongar por siempre esa sensación, pero sabía que no podía durar mucho más. Finalmente, separaron las manos al mismo tiempo.

Draco se miró las palmas, no lo sorprendió en absoluto que no quedara ni el menor rastro de las lesiones. No había sorpresa por cierto… pero sí otra emoción… una que Draco no hubiera podido catalogar como nada que le resultara conocido… todo estaba tan alejado de cualquier punto de referencia que hubiera tenido hasta ese momento.

Harry lo estaba mirando con una sonrisa pícara, muy satisfecho de sí mismo. Draco no pudo evitar la risa.

–¡Fanfarrón!

–Tenelo siempre bien presente. –dijo Harry y con un suspiro contempló el panorama del horizonte– Te parece que nos pongamos a dormir ya, podríamos reiniciar la marcha bien temprano mañana.

–Supongo. –dijo Draco sin comprometerse demasiado. Las palabras no le venían con facilidad en ese momento. Sacó el palo y la daga e hizo una nueva marca. Era el ritual habitual de todas las noches. Guardó el palo y la daga y estiró la mano para alcanzar la mochila. Sacó su capa y le devolvió el tamaño natural, Harry lo ayudó a acomodarla en la carpa.

Draco se sorprendió un poco pero no demasiado cuando Harry se acostó pero no dándole la espalda sino mirando para su lado. Draco hizo otro tanto. Lo observó quitarse las gafas y acomodarlas con cuidado junto a su cabeza. Sonrió cuando Harry bostezó y se desperezó y luego volvió a acurrucarse apoyando la cabeza en un brazo.

–Nosotros sí que somos un par raro, ¿no? –murmuró Harry.

–Es cierto. –no había mucho más que agregar– Deberíamos dormir.

–Es cierto. –dijo Harry pero no cerró los ojos, Draco tampoco.

Las sombras inundaron todo, Draco no alcanzaba a ver los ojos verdes pero sabía que seguían abiertos. Hizo un esfuerzo para dormirse, pero no podía, a pesar de que se encontraba totalmente distendido y cómodo. Iba a estar cansado al día siguiente, pero no le importaba. Se quedó muy quieto, respirando calmadamente y disfrutando de la inusual tibieza de la noche y de la brisa suave.

Más tarde, Harry ya se había dormido, lo sintió acercársele en sueños, sintió el aliento cálido en el cuello y el calor que irradiaba de su cuerpo. No se tocaban… pero estaban muy próximos. Las estrellas derivaron por el cielo y la luna terminó hundiéndose en el horizonte. Draco finalmente también se hundió en el sueño.

oOo

_I swam across. I jumped across for you.  
>And all the things that you do.<br>And they were all yellow._

_Your skin, oh yeah your skin and bones,  
>Turn into something beautiful.<br>Do you know  
>For you I bleed myself dry?<br>For you I bleed myself dry._

(Coldplay)

Nadé hasta la otra orilla, salté hasta el otro lado por ti

y por todas las cosas que haces

todas amarillas.

Tu piel, oh sí tu piel y tus huesos

se transforman en algo que maravilla

¿Sabes acaso

que llegaría a desangrarme por ti?

Llegaría a desangrarme por ti.

(Coldplay)


	13. Momentos críticos

.

**Eclipse**

**Capítulo 13 – Momentos críticos**

El día amaneció claro y tibio, pero el único ocupante de la carpa junto al río seguía roncando suavemente. Un zumbido en la oreja lo hizo mover, pero se envolvió un poco más apretadamente en la capa y siguió roncando. Algo le hizo cosquillas en la mejilla, lo apartó con la mano por reflejo pero no abrió los ojos. Cuando el bicho se le posó en la nariz y lo picó, lo aplastó con la mano.

La cachetada autoinfligida lo despertó del todo, se sentó. Empezó a pestañear para acomodar los ojos a la claridad matinal.

–Condenado insecto. –gruñó frotándose la nariz que le picaba y le dolía. Suspiró y se volvió a su compañero. –Buen dia, Dra… –se detuvo en seco, la carpa estaba vacía– Draco…

Se calzó los antojos y se puso inmediatamente de pie, casi hizo caer la carpa en el proceso. Ya estaba por gritar llamándolo cuando lo vio.

Estaba en la parte poco profunda del río de cara a la orilla opuesta. Se había enrollado los pantalones hasta la rodilla, el agua le llegaba a mitad de la pantorrilla. Algunas ondas de la superficie chocaban con sus piernas y originaban nuevas ondas y una serie de reflejos chispeantes y danzantes. Tenía puesta sólo la remera, el jumper azul había quedado en la orilla.

Draco dio un paso adelante originando una nueva serie de ondas. Avanzó también la otra pierna hasta la nueva posición y se detuvo una vez más. Harry no podía verle la cara pero sabía que debía de cerrar a medias los ojos con cada paso y que volvía a abrirlos una vez detenido.

Tenían el sol a la espalda y todo el bosque alrededor bullía de vida y verde. El aire no estaba húmedo, pero tampoco seco. El viento era muy suave como si la aurora estuviera conteniendo el aliento para saludar al día. El único sonido era el de la corriente y los ocasionales zumbidos de los insectos. Harry se rascó la nariz.

Observó a Draco durante unos cuantos segundos más antes de decidirse. Se sacó las zapatillas y las medias y se enrolló los pantalones. El rocío del pasto se le adhirió a los pies, se mojaron antes de que se metiera al agua. Se paró cerca de Draco.

Draco actuó como si supiera que Harry ya estaba ahí, giró un poco la cabeza y lo saludó con una sonrisa y un breve gesto. Harry creyó haber detectado un tácito y retórico _¿qué fue lo que te demoró tanto?_ Draco volvió los ojos al bosque.

Harry le siguió la mirada preguntándose si la tendría fija en algo en particular. Pronto se dio cuenta de que no se trataba de nada específico… sino todo. El pensamiento lo hizo sonreír.

–¿Qué te parece? –preguntó susurrando, como si hablar en voz alta le hubiese parecido una irreverencia.

Draco no se volvió para contestar. –Creo que es bellísimo.

Harry no estaba seguro de cómo reaccionaría Draco tras la experiencia del río, que debía de haber sido muy incómoda y torpe para él. Era posible que se enojara. No fue así.

Draco no volvió a mencionarlo. Como si lo del río hubiera ocurrido en un tiempo y una dimensión aparte y que bien podía considerarse como si nunca hubiera pasado. O casi. Siguieron intercambiado con humor agudezas y sutiles insultos más o menos disimulados. Draco parloteó gran parte del tiempo contándole largas e intrincadas historias sobre distintas cuestiones del mundo mágico. Se partió de risa cuando en un momento Harry tropezó y cayó de cara en el barro, y dejó oír risitas mientras le curaba las lastimaduras leves producidas por la caída. Harry le había devuelto las correspondientes miradas furiosas de rigor. Sin embargo, algo había cambiado. Estaban, de algún modo, más próximos. Y a pesar de que ninguno de los dos lo mencionó, el hecho era evidente. Y a Harry lo hacía sentir muy bien… y sabía que a Draco también.

En más de un sentido seguían en una _dimensión aparte_ del resto del mundo.

Un par de veces Harry se encontró observándolo con una especie de fascinación. En la escuela nunca se había detenido a mirarlo con atención e incluso después de la huida de la fortaleza seguía viendo la imagen de Draco que tras muchos años se había fijado en su mente: el rubio petulante, de rasgos puntiagudos y expresión altanera. Ahora empezó a estudiarlo tratando de hacer a un lado todo preconcepto. Draco estaba cómodo y distendido con una sonrisa encantadora en los labios y había… apostura en sus rasgos. A Harry se le cruzó el peregrino pensamiento de si los conceptos de belleza/fealdad no dependerían más de una disposición de ánimo que de factores puramente estéticos. Draco lo agarró mirándolo fijo en una ocasión y levantó una ceja inquisitiva. Harry le restó importancia al asunto encogiéndose de hombros, le dio un último mordisco a su manzana y arrojó el hueso como al descuido pero en dirección a Draco.

Fue un día de viaje agradable y le siguió una noche de descanso placentero. A la mañana, Harry se despertó para encontrarse con que llovía y que les estaba entrando agua en la carpa. Gruñó fastidiado, Draco se despertó en ese momento.

–Creo que me apresuré a emitir juicio. –farfulló con disgusto sacando una mano para tantear la intensidad de la lluvia– De _bellísimo_ no tiene nada. –Harry soltó una risita, Draco ahuecó un poco la palma y le arrojó en la cara el agua que había juntado.

El mal tiempo no fue suficiente para opacarles el buen humor. Harry impermeabilizó las ropas con un encantamiento y Draco transfiguró un par de hojas en dos sombreros espantosos. Harry se rió a más no poder al verlos, Draco insistió en que los sombreros serían considerados el último grito de la moda en alguna parte del mundo.

–Puede ser… en alguna institución para ciegos o en algún manicomio para desquiciados incurables.

Draco lo miró con estudiada indignación. –Si no te gusta no te lo pongas… allá vos si querés mojarte la cabeza.

Harry sonrió, agarró el sombreo y se lo calzó en la cabeza. –Nunca dije que no me gustara.

–Eso deja claro que tu gusto para vestirte es pésimo.

–¿Pero acaso no acabás de decir…?

–¿Decir qué? –lo interrumpió Draco con la más inocente de las sonrisas– Ah… y a propósito, tu pulóver no queda bien con el sombrero.

–¿Que no queda bien…? Por supuesto que no… ¡si el sombrero es verde!

–¿Y de qué otro color podría ser? –acotó Draco distraído buscando en la mochila algo para comer.

Harry le dio al sombrero un golpecito con la varita. –Rojo. –y lo hizo cambiar de color.

Draco frunció el ceño, dejó a un lado la mochila olvidándose por el momento del desayuno y apuntó su varita al sombrero. –Verde.

–¡Rojo!

–¡Verde!

–Rojo…

–¡Verde! –los ojos de Draco se abrieron bien grandes y un segundo después explotó en carcajadas. Harry tuvo una sensación extraña, algo parecido al temor aunque no tanto, se sacó el sombrero y lo miró. –A cuadros. –gimió desolado.

Draco trató de contener los jadeos de risa. –¡Pero si te queda muy bien!

–¡Claro que no!

Draco lo estudió apreciativamente y luego hizo lo propio con el sombrero. –Definitivamente sí.

Harry gruñó y apuntó su varita al ofensivo sombrero. –Yo lo voy a arreglar…

Draco le retuvo la mano. –Verde. –declaró con resolución– Lo digo en serio, el rojo te queda pésimo. Por más Gryffindor que seas… –dejó la idea inconclusa, sacudió la cabeza y chistó repetidamente desaprobando.

–¿Qué? Tampoco es algo que tenga tanta importancia… creo.

–Quizá no… pero sí. –Draco levantó una comisura e hizo un rápido movimiento de varita en dirección a Harry– En honor de verdad, con ojos como los tuyos es una lástima, hasta diría… un pecado, que no le permitieras al Sombrero Seleccionador que te pusiera en Slytherin.

Lo estaba mirando directo a los ojos, Harry sintió que se ruborizaba. –¿Y eso por qué? –susurró.

–Porque con colores de Slytherin hubieras armonizado.

Harry revoleó los ojos. –¿Y desde cuándo sos un experto en modas vos?

–No dije que lo fuera… no hace falta pericia de experto para el buen gusto.

–¿Y en cuanto a gustos vos…?

Draco no contestó, siguió mirándolo en silencio unos momentos, luego sonrió apenas, volvió a tomar la mochila y sacó una fruta. –Banana. –dijo con aire altivo.

Harry sacudió la cabeza resignado. Bajó la vista al sombrero que sostenía en las manos. Verde, obviamente. Y también verde era el pulóver ahora.

Ya en marcha, relativamente secos y protegidos por sus horribles tocados, Harry se puso a considerar que en realidad no lo molestaba el pulóver verde y a Draco lo había puesto de muy buen ánimo, a pesar de la lluvia, así que decidió dejarlo así… al menos por un rato.

El tiempo sombrío era ideal para suscitar reminiscencias de Hogwarts.

–Solían gustarme las prácticas de quidditch en días como éste. –dijo Harry nostálgico.

–Potter, ¿te había dicho últimamente que estás completamente chiflado?

–No.

–Muy bien, entonces. Potter, estás completamente chiflado.

–¿Se trata de una opinión profesional o sólo de una observación amistosa? –preguntó Harry riendo al tiempo que apartaba una gran rama del paso. El movimiento repentino de la rama acarreó un intenso diluvio de gruesas gotas que habían estado sostenidas por el follaje del árbol, los bañó de arriba abajo, incluso las caras, a pesar de los sombreros.

Draco le dio un golpe no muy suave en el hombro. –Boludo… ¿y por qué bendita razón te gustaba jugar bajo la lluvia?

–Simple. Cuando terminábamos nos juntábamos en la sala común, cálida y acogedora, con un gran fuego en la chimenea. Nos sentábamos todos alrededor ideando excusas para no hacer la tarea, Fred y George solían traer postres y chocolate caliente que se habían robado de las cocinas…

–¿Cómo hacían para colarse en las cocinas?

La pregunta había sido tan casual que Harry estuvo a punto de contestarle, pero se contuvo a tiempo. Sonrió y sacudió la cabeza. –Juré solemnemente que nunca revelaría el secreto.

–Embustero.

–Bueno, ¿me creerías si te dijera que involucra hacerle cosquillas a una fruta en una pintura? –Harry rió ante la perplejidad de la expresión de Draco– Quizá te muestre cuando volvamos. Celebraríamos nuestro milagroso regreso con un banquete como se debe. Y seguro que Biddy va a estar allí… va a estar fascinada de volver a verte.

Draco masculló: –Sí, seguro… y la voy a tener permanentemente agarrada a una pierna. Ves, eso es lo que pasa cuando uno se muestra amable con un elfo doméstico. ¡Nunca te dejan en paz!

–Así es, Draco. Te va a seguir hasta el fin del mundo. Amor y devoción incondicionales. Y siempre es bueno tener a alguien que esté esperando tu regreso.

Draco no replicó. Harry se volvió a mirarlo, caminaba con la vista clavada en el suelo y se veía muy deprimido. Harry entendió por qué. No era la primera vez que Draco se trastornaba anticipando la reacción de sus compañeros de Casa. Era una cuestión que habían evitado discutir detalladamente. –Perdón, Draco.

–¿Por qué? –le espetó con aspereza– ¿Vos qué tenés que ver?

–Bueno… vos habías dicho que era mi culpa… ¿no te acordás?

Draco lo miró irritado pero Harry no estaba decidido a ceder. –Supongo que por lo menos habrá _alguno_ en Slytherin al que no le importe… quiero decir… ¿acaso no fueron amigos tuyos durante años?

–Harry, –dijo Draco con un tono que no dejaba lugar a réplica– vos sí que no entendés nada.

Harry empezó a sentirse incómodo, no le parecía que hubiese sido una buena idea insistir con el tópico, Draco podía reaccionar de manera impredecible. –No entiendo muy bien qué es lo que querés decir…

–¡Oh sí que lo sabés! –lo interrumpió Draco con acritud– Aunque te negás a admitirlo. Rondaste sutilmente por la cuestión varias veces en los últimos días… dejame que te la ponga bien en claro. – se detuvo de golpe y se apoyó contra el tronco de un roble y con un gesto le indicó que se pusiera cómodo– Ser un Gryffindor es como ser socio de una especie de club exclusivo, ¿no es así? Si uno no pertenece queda afuera…

–Creo que podría vérselo de esa forma.

–¿Y qué ocurriría si de un día para otro descubrieras que, digamos Longbottom, es un mortífago? No, no me mires así, no quiero ni oír que es algo que nunca podría ocurrir. Hace dos semanas a nadie se le hubiera ocurrido que podría ponerme en contra del Señor Oscuro… y pensá en Wormtail… Así que al menos con fines meramente académicos, admitilo como una posibilidad. Longbottom es un mortífago. ¿Qué harías?

Harry quedó perplejo… no sabía bien cómo responder… y la respuesta que le venía a la mente no era una que quisiera dar. –Supongo… supongo que lo acorralaríamos, le echaríamos unos cuantos hechizos encima y luego se lo entregaríamos a Dumbledore.

Draco asintió. –Y harías eso porque lo considerarías un traidor y una amenaza.

Harry permaneció en silencio.

Draco le dirigió una mirada que se hubiera dicho compasiva y que parecía tan fuera de lugar. –Todos los que pertenecen a una determinada Casa suelen pensar de manera similar. Es por eso que existen las Casas… para que podamos llevarnos más o menos bien. La gente tiende a ponerse de acuerdo… al menos en las cosas importantes. Pero si alguien se aparta de lo esperado en algún asunto muy serio… como el que plateé como ejemplo… tal persona se transforma en un blanco… ¿estamos de acuerdo?

–De acuerdo… –dijo Harry inseguro.

–Y sabés muy bien que prácticamente todos en Slytherin piensan más o menos lo mismo respecto de los muggles, los nacidos de muggles… y respecto del Señor Oscuro. Podríamos decir que hay diferentes grados de _entusiasmo_… naturalmente. A algunos les importa poco de una forma u otra. Hay otros que son fanáticos. Y también es fácil suponer que aquellos que son fervientes partidarios del Señor Oscuro son los que tienen mayor influencia, aquellos a los que uno no querría fastidiar… –hizo una mueca de disgusto– …yo solía ser uno de esos. –se incorporó y empezó a caminar nuevamente– No va a haber nadie que me esté esperando… no con los brazos abiertos.

Harry marchó tras él, buscaba desesperadamente algo que decir. _Podía haber sido peor… sonó bastante resignado._ –Ojalá hubiera algo que yo pudiera…

–No hay nada… –dijo Draco con aspereza, fue el turno de Harry de hacer una mueca– …ya hiciste más que suficiente.

–¿Perdón?

Draco le dirigió una mirada seria… pero cálida. –No tenés que pedir perdón.

Harry no hubiera podido sentirse más confundido. –¿Eh…?

Draco prosiguió con tono neutro. –No quise decir que hayas hecho nada mal. Sólo que de ahora en adelante depende de lo que yo haga. Considerá lo siguiente, Harry: cuando lleguemos a Hogwarts, ¿qué va a pasar conmigo? ¿Me van a reasignar en Gryffindor? Muy poco probable… no creo que haya ocurrido algo así en la historia de Hogwarts… supongamos que sí, sin embargo… todos tus compañeros de Casa se me vendrían encima… –sacudió la cabeza– Tendré que buscarme alguna forma para poder contener a los Slytherin…

–¿Creés que vas a poder arreglártelas?

Draco dejó oír un gruñido escéptico y se encogió de hombros.

–¿Creés que te harían daño?

–Probablemente.

A Harry no le gustó nada lo natural que le había salido esa respuesta. –¡Pero ellos no podrían hacerte nada en Hogwarts…!

–Harry, –lo interrumpió Draco– acordate de lo que _yo_ pude hacerte a _vos_ hace menos de dos semanas en Hogwarts…

Harry se estremeció interiormente y no pudo evitar mostrarlo en su expresión. Draco asintió tristemente. –Los profesores tiene control hasta cierto punto.

–Pero vos no vas a estar seguro entonces…

–Ya veré el modo de arreglármelas…

–Pero… ¿y si intentaran matarte? –los ojos de Harry se habían desorbitado de horror. Draco le devolvió una mirada casi divertida.

–¿No me estarás diciendo que estás preocupado por lo que pudiera pasarme?

–Me preocupo por lo que pudiera pasarle a cualquiera de mis amigos.

Draco sonrió apenas. –Al parecer me he hecho merecedor al título de _Amigo de Harry Potter_… ¿a qué debo tal ilustre honor?

Harry revoleó los ojos. –Te diría que no es precisamente un honor estos días… sino el acceso a la vía rápida hacia una muerte violenta.

Draco consideró un instante lo que le había dicho. –Creo que vale la pena correr el riesgo… y aparte de una elfa doméstica, me gustaría tener alguien más en Hogwarts que no me quiera ver muerto.

Bueno… –dijo Harry muy reconcentrado– …los Hufflepuff no me parecen del tipo de asesinos ávidos de sangre… no sé… creo que con ellos podrías sentirte seguro.

Los ojos de Draco saltaron de las orbitas. –¡Potter! ¡He tenido la más espantosa de las visiones!

–¿Qué!

–Una horda asesina… decenas vestidos de amarillo y negro… blandiendo amenazadoras cucharas afiladas…

Harry lo miró escéptico. –Creo que la lluvia te reblandeció el cerebro.

–Esperá… esperá… ¡uno de ellos traía unas tijeras oxidadas!

Harry le dio una palmadita condescendiente en el hombro. –Vamos… creo que será mejor que retomemos la marcha.

Avanzaba la tarde, la lluvia fue cediendo y las nubes fueron retirándose. El paisaje también había ido cambiando. El bosque denso había empezado a abrirse ocasionalmente en campos amplios de pastos altos que se inclinaban por el peso de las gotas de lluvia. Volutas de neblina abandonaban el bosque y cruzaban el campo portando el olor a tierra mojada. Soplaba un viento suave que pregonaba el final de la tormenta. Harry se deshizo de su sombrero arrojándolo al aire –a pesar de las protestas de Draco– apenas las nubes empezaron a abrirse. Se detuvieron para un almuerzo tardío.

–¿A ver qué tenemos para hoy, Harry? –preguntó Draco sentándose en un irregular montículo de tierra y rebuscando en la mochila– ¿Una tabla con variedad de quesos? ¿Cordero asado a la pimienta? ¿Pastel de pavo?

–Muy gracioso. –dijo Harry y estiró la mano para recibir el sándwich que le ofrecía, luego fue a sentarse sobre una piedra bastante cómoda ubicada a dos metros. Se preguntó por qué Draco no se había apropiado del mejor lugar… como hacía siempre– Deben de ser las dos, con todo lo que llovió no nos conviene pasar la noche en la parte más baja del valle, va a estar todo muy mojado.

Draco levantó las cejas. –Por supuesto, señor guía… Harry, perdoná que te pregunte, pero ¿dónde aprendiste todas estas huevadas sobre la naturaleza?

–En el mismo lugar que aprendí sobre la pesca. –dijo dándole un mordisco a su sándwich de jamón– La televisión.

–Y todos sabemos lo efectiva que es tu técnica de pesca.

Harry ignoró el comentario por completo. –Vi un programa muy interesante sobre aguas de lluvia, humedales y desplazamientos….

–Es una pena… –lo interrumpió Draco– … que tanta ciencia muggle no haya bastado para tapar grandes agujeros en tu sentido común.

–Creo que lo estoy haciendo… – en ese momento sopló una fuerte ráfaga que sacudió la rama que estaba encima y lo bañó como violenta una ducha instantánea. Muy a su pesar y chorreando agua por todos lados concluyó– …bien.

Draco soltó una risita y le dio un mordisco a su sándwich. –¿Por qué creés que yo no me senté ahí, genio?

Harry no sabía qué lo irritaba más si el estar empapado o tener que reconocer que Draco se había mostrado más precavido. No le iba a dar el gusto. Se empecinó en permanecer donde estaba. Una gruesa gota le cayó en la nuca y bajó corriéndole por la espalda provocándole un escalofrío. Muy exasperado levantó la vista y le dirigió al follaje una mirada asesina, el árbol que al parecer era más resentido que Draco, contraatacó dejando caer varias gotas que le impactaron en la cara. Se dio por vencido finalmente y cambió de lugar.

–¿Ya te rendiste?

–Nunca. – dijo Harry muy calmo mientras se sentaba al lado de Draco– Prefiero considerarlo como una retirada estratégica.

–Sí, claro. –dijo Draco– Estrategia… estilo Gryffindor… –en realidad había sonado muy abstraído, su atención parecía estar repartida entre el sándwich que estaba comiendo y un arbusto que estaba a su lado– Che, Niño de la Naturaleza, ¿Sprout cubrió arbustos y árboles en sus clases de plantas que se usan en Pociones?

–Algo vimos… ¿por qué preguntás?

Draco estaba deslizando un dedo por una rama del gran arbusto que tenía junto a sí. –¿Esto es endrino o majuelo?

Harry frunció el ceño. –¿Qué? ¿Por qué suponés que tendría que saberlo?

Draco se volvió a mirarlo. –No es que suponga que tengas que saberlo… pero ojalá puedas… echale un vistazo.

–Oh, está bien… –se puso de pie y se aproximó para examinar de cerca las hojas– Es endrino.

–Ah… –dijo Draco decepcionado– ¿Cómo te das cuenta?

–Las hojas de éste son ovales y con bordes serrados. Las del majuelo son lobuladas… –de repente apartó la mano del arbusto– ¡Mierda! Me estoy volviendo un nerd naturista, ¡Merlín me asista!

–¿No eras vos el que hace unos días me recriminabas por desconocer conceptos elementales de Herbología?

Varias posibles respuestas le vinieron en ese momento a la mente, desde "_Tengo que mantener una reputación de Gryffindor haragán, que juega al quidditch, que defiende a pobres y ausentes y que lucha contra el mal." _hasta "_¡Lo único que faltaba, que me tomes como tu manual de referencia personal!_" No dijo ni lo uno ni lo otro, le dirigió una mirada negra y le espetó: –¡Callate, Draco!

–No, eso sería terriblemente aburrido. –hizo una pausa pensativo– Y además, ¿qué sería de vos sin mi agudo ingenio y mi encantadora conversación?

–Sos imposible, Draco. ¿Lo sabías, no?

Draco asintió. –Y vos disfrutás todos y cada uno de los minutos. –le dio otro mordisco a su sándwich y lo instó con la boca llena– Comé. Que todavía tenemos un buen trecho por andar.

Estaba muy avanzada la tarde cuando se detuvieron de nuevo a descansar al borde de un gran campo. Los vientos arrastraban las últimas nubes del cielo, los pastos se iban enderezando a medida que se secaban, todo prometía que iban a tener una noche apacible. Draco se dejó caer sobre el pasto húmedo agradeciendo que el encantamiento de impermeabilización siguiera todavía activo. El sonido de un cuerpo que caía a su lado le indicó que Harry había hecho lo mismo que él.

–Entonces… si no estabas saliendo con Pansy Parkinson, y a Millicent Bulstrode no le interesan los chicos, ¿atrás de quién andabas?

–¿No vas a parar de atosigarme hasta que te lo cuente?

–Yo ya te conté todo lo que hay que saber sobre _mi_ vida sentimental.

–Gran cosa… no tuviste ni tenés ninguna vida sentimental.

Draco recibió como recompensa un manojo de pasto mojado en la cara. –¡Pfff! ¡Y eso a qué viene, che! –se sentó de golpe sacudiéndose las ofensivas materias vegetales de la cara y del jumper.

–Por pelotudo. Y porque me dio la gana y podía hacerlo. –replicó Harry encogiéndose de hombros.

Draco lo fusiló con la mirada y le arrojó algunos de los restos de pasto, pero el viento soplaba en dirección contraria y nunca alcanzaron el blanco. –Un comportamiento deplorablemente infantil… bueno, eso podría explicar en parte la completa falta de una relación significativa.

–¡Ojo, vos! ¿Qué querés decir con eso? –interpuso Harry indignado. Draco sonrió.

–Harry, Harry, Harry…

–Ahora sonás como Lockhart.

Draco apenas pudo contener la náusea. –Está bien, ya entendí. –se estremeció– Pero dejame decirte que el comportamiento adecuado para impresionar bien a las damas requiere un poco más de decoro que esto de arrojarle pasto a las personas.

–¿Me estás diciendo que me hace falta madurar?

–En ciertos aspectos vos has alcanzado un nivel de madurez que muchas personas nunca llegan a alcanzar. En otros… bueno… vos me contaste lo que pasó con Chang.

Harry lo miró con fastidio, Draco rió.

–En serio, Harry. Más de uno había empezado a hacerse preguntas acerca de vos. Quiero decir, tenía que haber una razón por la cual vos nunca habías salido con nadie. Te conseguiste pareja para el baile de Navidad a último momento y casi no le prestaste atención a la pobre chica. Después tenías a una legión de chicas deslumbradas por el héroe favorito de todos –y hasta a unos cuantos chicos también, según tengo entendido– y vos suspirando por una chica que apenas conocías, que al parecer no estaba terriblemente interesada, según lo que contás. Y después no supiste manejar las consecuencias emocionales tampoco.

–¿Cómo diablos iba a saber manejar el asunto con Cho? Todo lo que hacía era llorar por Cedric. Además… nada había resultado como me lo había imaginado. Nada de lo que yo quería… después de que había estado ansiando durante tanto tiempo salir con ella… me había forjado muchas expectativas… que quedaron en eso… expectativas.

Draco se inclinó hacia delante y apoyó la barbilla en las manos. Eso era… _interesante._ –Harry, ¿nunca consideraste la posibilidad de que en realidad no tenías ninguna gana de salir con ella?

Fue evidente que Harry adoptó de inmediato una instancia defensiva. –Eso es un disparate, por supuesto que quería salir con ella.

Draco rió. –Pensá un poco, Harry. Durante todo tu tiempo en Hogwarts tuviste un único enamoramiento y con una sola chica. _Una sola_. Y hasta diría que se trataba más de una fijación obsesiva que de otra cosa, por la forma en que lo describís. Vos apenas la conocías, era algo inalcanzable, una utopía, una quimera. La veías muy de cuando en cuando y casi no hablabas con ella. Y casi ni te importó cuando la –por así llamarla– _relación_ fracasó. No… no me mires así… yo he visto a montones de chicas… y chicos también, deprimidos durante días o semanas después de un desengaño amoroso o de una ruptura. A vos sólo te produjo una mínima irritación.

–¿Y…?

–Lo que quiero decir es que vos no estabas realmente interesado en ella. –dijo Draco con una de sus más enigmáticas sonrisas– Ni en ninguna otra chica, ya puestos. Cho era una fijación distante y te proporcionaba una excusa para no tener que encontrar a otra con quien salir.

–Yo estaba muy ocupado tratando de que no me mataran. ¿Cuál es tu excusa?

Draco rió para sus adentros. –Digamos que… una falta de interés… general e indefinida. –hizo una pausa para reflexionar y prosiguió– Quiero decir… mirá a las chicas de mi Casa, todas sangrepura... pero… ¡por Merlín, son todas feas!

Harry lo consideró unos segundos, primero asintió pero enseguida sacudió la cabeza. –Hay montones de chicas en las otras Casas y debe de haber muchas que son atractivas.

Otro comentario que a Draco le pareció _muy interesante_. –¿Ah sí, Harry? ¿Quiénes, por ejemplo?

–Bueno… no sé… mucho no me fijé…–empezaba a sonar incómodo– Y después de todo, ¿a quién le importa?

–Aparentemente, a vos no.

–¿Cómo?

Draco volvió a reír para sus adentros. –Harry… tenemos dieciséis años, a nuestra edad se supone que tenemos más hormonas en la sangre que el número de sabores distintos de las gotitas de caramelo de Bertie Botts. ¿Me estás diciendo que ni siquiera estuviste _mirando_?

–Ya te dije que tenías muchas otras cosas en qué pensar.

Draco alzó una comisura. –¿De qué color son los ojos de Chang?

–¿Cómo?

–Estás preguntando siempre lo mismo… ¿de qué color son los ojos de Chang?

Parecía muy confundido. –Son… creo… eh…

–Harry… todas las personas orientales tienen ojos marrón oscuro o negros. Se suponía que ésa era la pregunta fácil. ¿Y qué de Brown… eh… Lavander? ¿De qué color tiene los ojos?

–¿Marrón oscuro?

Draco sacudió levemente la cabeza, no porque negara sino porque era evidente que Harry no tenía la menor idea. ¿Las mellizas Patil? ¿la chifladita Lovegood? ¿la chica Weasley? Harry… esas son todas chicas que _vos conocés_… debería resultarte fácil. –Draco pasó a dibujar una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios– Está bien… probemos con otra cosa. ¿De qué color son los ojos de Finnigan?

–Marrón claro. –contestó Harry automáticamente.

_Te agarré_. –¿Finch-Fletchley?

–Marrón oscuro.

–¿Zacharias Smith?

–Azul grisáceo, creo.

Draco cerró los ojos. –¿Los míos?

–Grises… ¿Draco, adónde querés llegar con todo esto?

Draco se sentó y lo miró fijamente. –Tendrías que darte cuenta solo, Harry, no me corresponde a mí explicártelo.

–¿Eh…?

Draco volvió a alzar una comisura. –Quizá cuando crezcas…

–¿Cómo?

–La misma palabrita otra vez, Harry. –le dio una palmada en un hombro– Verás… si no podés entenderlo por tu cuenta… –agarró la mochila, rebuscó y sacó una banana– …la comida siempre es una ayuda para los procesos mentales. Ésta aporta mucho potasio.

Le dejó caer la banana en la falda asombrado por la expresión de desconcierto con que lo miraba, lo dejó allí, se fue al borde del campo a estudiar un poco las plantas. Se había propuesto la misión de conseguir los ingredientes para la poción Eclipse del alma y le parecía que había visto unas plantas de artemisia poco antes.

–¡Che, Draco! –le llegó la voz de Harry.

–¿Sí…?

–¿Oíste algo?

–¿Algo como…?

–Oh bueno… no importa… me habrá parecido.

_Debe de ser el chirrido de las válvulas hormonales oxidadas en tu sistema circulatorio._ Draco revoleó los ojos, sonrió y se aplicó de nuevo a su tarea.

Los árboles todavía estaban mojados por la lluvia, el suelo estaba cubierto por una gruesa capa de hojas marchitas y húmedas. Draco fue explorando los arbustos al tiempo que pensaba distraídamente. Por supuesto, no tenía prueba de las preferencias de Harry, pero ya la mera sospecha… definitivamente se trataba de algo inesperado y destacadamente fascinante. Que el Niño Dorado pudiera ser… ponerse a considerarlo siquiera ya era algo muy extraño. Pero lo más gracioso y desconcertante era que _si _Harry era gay, era claro que no tenía ni la menor idea al respecto. Draco, por su parte, había sopesado la idea… sobre sí mismo… un par de veces. Al menos como una improbable posibilidad. Quizá…

Siguió explorando las plantas hasta que divisó una muy característica de hojas plateadas. _¡Artemisia! ¡Sabía que la había visto!_

Pisó una rama baja que se interponía y dio vuelta alrededor de un gran arbusto… y allí estaba. Varias plantas apiñadas bajo una de las ramas.

Le llegó otra vez la voz de Harry. –¿Draco, oíste algo?

Draco ni se molestó en darse vuelta para contestar. –No, Harry. Son sólo las voces en tu cabeza. Estiró la mano para arrancar el mayor de los ejemplares del grupo.

–Las voces… ¡DRACO, PARÁ!

El silbido agudo quedó ahogado por el aullido de Harry, pero sí alcanzó a ver el movimiento repentino y sintió sin lugar a dudas los aguijonazos en el antebrazo derecho cuando los colmillos de la serpiente se le clavaron en la carne. –¡AAAYY…! – retiró el brazo, se agarró de inmediato la herida con la mano izquierda y tambaleó dos pasos hacia atrás.

Harry corrió hacia él siseando en parseltongue. Cuando llegó hasta Draco le agarró el brazo y cambió a inglés. –Dejame ver.

Draco trató de retirar el brazo y gritó –¡No es nada serio! –ya estaba empezando a arderle espantosamente.

–¡DEJAME VER!

La intensidad y el tono no daban lugar a alternativa posible, Draco se arremangó y extendió el antebrazo. Harry le tomó la muñeca y se inclinó para estudiar las incisiones que se estaban enrojeciendo rápidamente. Lo miró a los ojos con gran preocupación pintada en el rostro. Sin soltarle la muñeca, desvió la mirada al arbusto y volvió a sisear.

Lentamente, una víbora de regular tamaño fue saliendo de su escondite, siseando en respuesta. Harry le replicó con un siseo que sonó mucho más áspero. La víbora se retrajo un poco… ¿como avergonzada?... y luego se enrolló sobre sí misma formando una especie de bola y permaneció quieta.

–La asustamos. –dijo Harry como si con eso explicara todo– Mejor dicho, vos la asustaste… pidió disculpas… pero es una víbora y…

–Harry… ya lo sé. Las víboras son venenosas. –empezó a temblar como si recién al pronunciar las palabras hubiera captado por completo el significado, el ardor del brazo se le intensificó. Se cubrió otra vez la herida con la mano izquierda, en parte como respuesta al dolor y en parte para ocultar de la vista las incisiones, de las que manaban dos hilos de sangre, que ya habían empezado a producirle náuseas. A pesar del miedo o a causa de él quizá, fue que se le ocurrió la idea en ese momento. –Tenemos que preparar un antídoto.

–¿Y cómo? –dijo Harry, el tono agitado era evidente– Podría llevarnos mucho tiempo. Y no tenemos equipamiento… ¡ni ingredientes!

El dolor seguía pero se le habían pasado las náuseas. Draco ensayó una media sonrisa. –Las picaduras de víbora no siempre son fatales, Potter; y en los casos en que lo son, su acción deletérea no es inmediata. Tenemos tiempo. Y en cuanto a la _preparación_… por suerte al menos uno de los dos sí puso atención en las clases de Pociones de cuarto año.

Harry pestañeó un par de veces. –¿Y el equipamiento? ¿los ingredientes…?

–¿Vos podés transfigurar un caldero estándar?

–Sí…

–¿Creés que podrás encontrar ageratina, llantén, ajedrea… eh… albahaca silvestre y un fresno?

Harry volvió a pestañear. –¿Todo eso crece acá?

–Deberían… ¿sabés cómo son?

Harry pensó unos segundos, luego asintió tensamente.

–Bien, la base de la poción es agua de lluvia. No necesitamos mucha, creo que vamos a poder juntarla de las hojas de los árboles. Vas a tener también que convencer a tu amiga aquí para que nos done un poco de veneno. –señaló a la serpiente que seguía enrollada en el suelo.

Harry la miró. –No va a tener problema. Lo lamentó mucho… ¿para qué necesitás el veneno?

Draco revoleó los ojos. –Es la formulación más simple de casi todos los contravenenos. El propio veneno más una serie de ingredientes que sirven para invertir el efecto. ¿Es que acaso nunca atendiste…? ... ¡oh! –le vino una oleada fuerte de mareo y se llevó las manos al estómago– Creo que es mejor que nos demos prisa.

Harry se dio vuelta de inmediato y se puso a silbarle a la serpiente. Draco los miró fascinado, había algo en el parseltongue que ejercía sobre él ese efecto, pero no pudo pensar mucho al respecto, tuvo otro ataque de mareos y de náuseas. Trató de sobreponerse y empezó a explorar el área cercana en busca de las plantas.

La sabiduría popular dice que para cada peligro o enfermedad que se adquiere en la naturaleza, la propia naturaleza provee el remedio en la misma área. Generalmente era un hecho cierto. La balsamina crece cerca de la hiedra venenosa, el sauce negro es frecuente en los pantanos donde se suelen adquirir fiebres intermitentes con intensas jaquecas. La escrofularia y otras plantas que se usan en cataplasmas para las quemaduras suelen abundar en las proximidades de las cuevas de dragones. Y donde son comunes las víboras…

–Encontré la ageratina, Harry.

–¿Tan pronto? – Harry se incorporó, todavía estaba hablando con la serpiente.

–Era de esperar, –se le reintensificó la sensación de mareo– suelen crecer en los hábitats de las víboras.

Harry asintió distraído, se lo veía desconcentrado y parecía estar tomando muy mal las cosas, incluso peor que Draco. Así no iba a resultar. Dada la velocidad con la que el veneno lo estaba afectando, Draco estaba seguro de que iba a tener que ser Harry el que se ocupara de preparar la poción. Siempre que encontraran los ingredientes… si no…

_No va a ser nada agradable._

Se hincó en una rodilla y comenzó a cavar para sacar la planta. Momentos después ya con la planta en la mano dio unos pasos para volver hasta donde estaba Harry. Para su gran irritación, tropezó en el camino y cayó al suelo de manera muy poco digna.

Harry corrió a su lado con ojos desorbitados. –¿Estás bien?

–Mejor imposible, Potter. El mejor día que he tenido en mucho tiempo. –vio la expresión herida de Harry y dejó de lado el sarcasmo y suavizó el tono– No me hagas caso… aquí está la ageratina… ya tenemos una nos faltan las otras tres.

–Draco, ¿la poción la vas a preparar vos? Ya sabés que no soy muy bueno con las pociones, no soy terrible pero…

–Harry, el veneno de tu amiga parece ser muy potente… a como viene la mano, de poca ayuda voy a ser dentro de quince minutos. –Draco tragó con cierta dificultad, empezaba a sentir una constricción en la garganta, no era un efecto del pánico sino otra acción del veneno. Había empezado a transpirar un sudor frío, también– Así que es mejor que te explique _exactamente_ lo que vas a tener que hacer.

–¿Pero qué si…?

–Lograste acceder a las clases de sexto de Snape, no vas a tener problema. –la vista se le iba poniendo borrosa– ¿Ya tenés el veneno?

Harry le mostró un frasco que debía de haber transfigurado. En el interior tenía un líquido viscoso de color amarillo. –Debería agradecerle a tu amiga, pero ella fue la que me metió en este lío. ¿Y adónde se fue que no la veo?

–Dijo que quería ayudar… así que le expliqué lo que necesitábamos… dijo que sabía dónde encontrar el llantén, fue a buscarlo y prometió regresar pronto…

Draco alzó una ceja. –Bueno, supongo enton… –el dolor en el brazo se le había exacerbado de golpe y el ardor parecía estar extendiéndosele a todo el cuerpo, el mareo arreció y unos segundos después yacía sobre el suelo gimiendo.

–¡Draco! ¡No debería haber dejado que te movieras! El veneno parece diseminarse más rápidamente… ¡Mierda, no! ¡No te sientes! Quedate acostado, cualquier cosa que precises me la pedís desde acá.

Harry susurró un encantamiento y le conjuró un paño húmedo para la frente. Draco abrió los ojos y se topó con la imagen borrosa de Harry encima de él. –Dejá que me siente. Necesito sentarme. –hizo un movimiento para incorporarse pero Harry se lo impidió.

–Draco, decime ya mismo lo que tengo que hacer.

–Primero poné tres ramitas de fresno en el fondo del caldero y cubrilas con media taza de agua. Encendé un fuego suave…

A mitad de camino de las instrucciones, Draco ya no estaba seguro de estar hablando con sentido. Tenía la impresión de que el cerebro se le iba transformando en algodón, el dolor se había vuelto insoportable, se sentía febril… lo único que deseaba era perder la consciencia.

Mientras esperaba el retorno de la serpiente Harry fue adelantando pasos, obtuvo las ramitas de fresno de un ejemplar joven que había a pocos metros, peló y cortó en finas rodajas una raíz de ageratina del tamaño de un pulgar, recogió el agua de las hojas en una taza que había transfigurado a partir de un casco de bellota. Trataba desesperadamente de no hacer caso de los gemidos de Draco. Si hubieran estado en Hogwarts, madame Pomfrey hubiera tenido el antídoto ya listo; si hubieran estado en Hogwarts, Snape hubiera podido proveerles la albahaca silvestre que parecía brillar por su ausencia en toda el área.

_Si estuviéramos en Hogwarts nada de esto hubiera pasado._

Harry trató de calmarse, respiró hondo varias veces, el pánico no lo iba a ayudar en un momento tan crítico. Fue entonces cuando oyó de nuevo el siseo.

–_Joven amo. Volví con la planta que necessssita._ –la serpiente estaba a sus pies y había dejado sobre el suelo varias hojas ovaladas y suculentas– _¿Sssserán sssuficientesss?_

–_¡Oh, gracias a Merlín!_ –se agachó y levantó las hojas– _Sí, serán suficientes._

La serpiente miró en dirección a Draco. –_A él no le essstá yendo nada bien. Perdón, otra vez… pensssé que me iba a atacar._

–_Se pondrá bien si logro hallar albahaca silvestre, ¿por casualidad vos no sabrás donde encontrarla?_

–_¡Ay de mí, joven amo! No conozco esa planta._

Harry sufrió un temblor por la decepción, casi se le derramó el agua de lluvia, había confiado en que la serpiente le pudiera proveer la hierba faltante. Draco había dicho que los ingredientes siempre se encontraban en la misma área que el origen del veneno… _tenía_ que estar allí. _–¿Estás segura?_

–_Totalmente sssegura, joven amo._

_Tengo que encontrarla… si no estamos cagados. –Gracias, igual. Ya la encontraré, seguramente._

–_Me quedaré cerca, por si llegara a necesitarme. Dígale, por favor, a su amigo que lo lamento mucho._ –dicho lo cual se fue deslizándose lentamente.

Harry volvió su atención a Draco, estaba en medio de un delirio, se agarraba el estómago con las manos y movía la cabeza de a ratos lentamente, de a ratos como espasmódicamente. Había dejado de hablar coherentemente a mitad de camino de las instrucciones pero eso no constituía ningún problema, Harry se había acordado de la poción y pudo llenar los agujeros que quedaron en la explicación de Draco. Por suerte se trataba de una poción bastante simple.

Procedió a improvisar su laboratorio. Transfiguró una piedra en un caldero y lo puso sobre un fuego poco intenso. Con dos piedras deshizo las hojas de llantén hasta formar una pasta. Dejó el frasco de veneno junto a las ramitas de fresno y a la ageratina, todo listo para ser usado. Todo muy bien si no hubiese sido por el ingrediente que seguía faltando. Sabía que si no conseguía la albahaca todo sería inútil pero así y todo empezó con el procedimiento. Puso las ramitas en el fondo del caldero y las cubrió con el agua. Había que hacerlas hervir suavemente durante media hora, recién entonces debía de agregarse el llantén. Usaría el tiempo para seguir buscando.

–_Joven amo…_

–_¿Sí? _

–_Huelo presa en el aire, iré a cazar._

–_Adelante, hacé nomás. Yo voy a estar ocupado con esto._ –poco podía importarle lo que hiciera la serpiente, ya no podía ayudarlo. Se acercó a Draco y se arrodilló a su lado. Presentaba un aspecto lastimoso. Tenía los ojos cerrados, muy apretados. Las mandíbulas tensas. Le habían aparecido manchas rojas en la piel que se iba tornando desagradablemente cenicienta. Sudaba profusamente y parecía que tenía frío.

Rebuscó en la mochila y sacó la capa. La agrandó y la envolvió alrededor del tembloroso cuerpo de Draco. Después de considerarlo unos segundos, le buscó la mano debajo de la capa y le dio un apretón. –¿Draco?, Draco, ¿me oís?

–Sí, puedo oírte perfectamente bien, Potter. –respondió castañeteando los dientes.

El tono lleno de sarcasmo hizo que Harry se sintiera mejor. –Draco, voy a ir a buscar la albahaca. No me voy a alejar demasiado, pero si me llamaras y demoro un poco no quiero que entres en pánico. No voy a demorar más de veinte minutos.

–Harry, –gruñó Draco– Te estás… olvidando de algo.

–¿De qué?

–Somos dos… pero un solo deslocalizador. No _podés_ irte muy lejos…

Harry sintió como si se atragantara. No había pensado en eso. A Draco no lo podía mover, lo pondría peor. Pero si la planta no estaba dentro del radio de acción de la brújula… Harry le dio otro apretón en la mano y se puso de pie dispuesto a iniciar la búsqueda. Fue avanzando en una trayectoria en espiral. Para darse ánimos trató de convencerse de que las cosas saldrían bien. Él era Harry Potter, por más desesperadas que fueran las situaciones, él siempre encontraba una forma. Hubo, no obstante, un recuerdo intruso y rebelde que se obstinaba en presentársele recurrentemente, el del cuerpo sin vida de Cedric Diggory.

Veinte minutos después, había peinado por completo el área prudente de desplazamiento, sin resultado. Volvió al caldero que seguía hirviendo muy suavemente y agregó el llantén, el líquido viró de un tenue pardusco a un amarillo verdoso opaco. Ingredientes simples, pero en las condiciones adecuadas las propiedades mágicas se potenciaban. Si la instancia hubiese sido menos crítica, Harry podría haberse detenido a maravillarse de la elegante simplicidad del proceso, pero estaba demasiado frenético para permitirse ese tipo de plácidas frivolidades académicas.

Con la hoja de la daga de Draco, revolvió cuarenta veces en sentido antihorario, fue contándolas cuidadosamente. Procedió luego a agregar la ageratina, poco a poco hasta que una voluta roja anunció el cambio, segundos después, la preparación había adquirido color rojo sangre. Hizo un breve gesto de aprobación. Lo que seguía eran quince minutos de espera y luego había que agregarle simultáneamente el veneno y la albahaca. Hasta entonces lo único que podía hacer era una nueva búsqueda en el área.

Mientras iba explorando por segunda vez fue pensando en los hechos que habían precedido a la picadura de la víbora.

Draco había estado buscando una hierba. _¿Por qué tuve que haberle hablado de los ingredientes de pociones silvestres?_ –se amonestó– _Fue mi culpa. No hubiese estado revisando los arbustos si no hubiese sido por mí._

Algo le arañó el brazo. Puso atención. _Mirá_ _vos… acá está el majuelo por el que había preguntado Draco. _Pero él no estaba buscando un arbusto que era casi un árbol, estaba buscando una hierba. Caminó hacia el lugar donde Draco había sido picado, vio las plantas de artemisia. Eso debía de ser lo que Draco estaba buscando. _¡Pero la artemisia es tan común! ¿Para que se molestó en tratar de recoger unos ejemplares?, crecen en todos lados._

_Ahora ya no importa. Yo debería haberle advertido que tuviera cuidado de adónde metía la mano. Y debería haberme dado cuenta antes de que estaba oyendo parseltongue. ¡Cómo pude ser tan estúpido! Estaba distraído… ¡En qué carajo estaba pensando? Después de todo lo que hizo por mí… ¿cómo le viene a pasar una cosa así justo ahora? No se va a morir… no es frecuente que las picaduras sean fatales… pero se lo ve tan mal. Pero no voy a dejar que… No así… ¡No lo voy a perder!_

Se quedó con la vista fija en el suelo. No iba a encontrar la albahaca. Simplemente no crecía ahí. Pero no podía darse por vencido. Y sin embargo no había nada que pudiera hacer… a menos que… sonrió apenas… era riesgoso… pero podía dar resultado.

El dolor del _Cruciatus_ era peor, pensaba Draco en medio de la niebla que era su mente, pero cuando se terminaba, se terminaba. Ése otro dolor, en cambio, era persistente, se adhería a cada hueso, a cada músculo, a cada vena. Tenía el estómago revuelto, los pulmones congestivos, pesados y una sensación general de malestar que empeoraba a cada segundo. En algún lugar debajo de todo el dolor, era consciente de que Harry estaba tratando de preparar el antídoto, pero las posibilidades de que pudiera encontrar todos los ingredientes eran muy pocas. En ese preciso momento lo que hubiera querido era perder la consciencia.

Unas manos lo tomaron de los hombros para hacerlo incorporar. Gritó, el dolor parecía haberse triplicado repentinamente.

–Tranquilo, Draco… soy yo.

–Harry… ¡mierda! El dolor es espantoso.

–Me lo imagino. Tengo algo para que bebas… esperemos que mis habilidades para preparar pociones no sean tan malas como Snape dice que son.

–¿Encontraste…?

No pudo continuar, le pusieron el borde de una taza en los labios. En otras circunstancias, Draco probablemente se hubiera negado a beber una poción que no hubiese sido preparada por un profesional o por él mismo, pero no estaba en condiciones de presentar objeciones. Y el dolor era insoportable. Bebió.

El sabor era agrio, intenso y ligeramente especiado. No precisamente agradable, pero bastante mejor que otras pociones que había tenido que tomar. Rápidamente se bebió todo el contenido de la taza, que no era mucho.

El efecto demoró unos momentos en comenzar. Una sensación de calidez interior le produjo una contracción en el estómago, la respiración pareció detenérsele y todos los músculos del cuerpo parecieron contraerse al mismo tiempo. Apretó los dientes tratando de superar esa etapa crítica, los brazos de Harry lo rodeaban y podía oírlo susurrándole algo en la oreja. Y repentinamente todos los músculos se le relajaron y el dolor fue desvaneciéndose. Se dejó caer hacia atrás sostenido por el abrazo de Harry y la respiración le volvió… jadeante, eso sí.

El dolor terminó transformándose en un cosquilleo apenas perceptible. Draco parpadeó varias veces. El entorno y la realidad volvían a enfocarse. Sentía la brisa fresca sobre el rostro, el campo y los árboles recuperaban nitidez, seguía sintiendo el estómago revuelto, pero era tolerable. Dejó oír una risa que se mezcló con un sollozo.

–¡Lo lograste!

Harry apretó el abrazo. –No me agradezcas todavía. ¿Podés sentarte?

Draco asintió y Harry lo ayudó a que se incorporara. Se le arrodilló al lado y sin preámbulos de ningún tipo le levantó la manga para observar el sitio de la herida. Seguía algo inflamada y muy sensible a la palpación pero era evidente que iba mejorando rápidamente, indicando que el veneno había sido neutralizado.

Draco volvió a reír, ya le iba resultando más fácil. Trató de componerse. –Te tomaste tu tiempo, Potter. –dijo arrastrando intencionadamente las sílabas.

Harry rió también. –Bueno, no hay duda de que volviste a ser el mismo de siempre. Oh bueno… podría ser peor. –sacudió ligeramente la cabeza y suspiró resignado– Dejame ver un poco…

–¿Eh…?

Harry estiró una mano y le palpó una mejilla y luego la frente. Antes de que Draco pudiera intercalar una protesta, le tomó la muñeca para controlarle el pulso.

–Potter, ¿qué diablos estás haciendo?

–Controlando, para ver que no haya efectos secundarios indeseables. ¿Cómo sentís el estómago? ¿Podés respirar hondo?

Draco pensó que lo mejor sería responder a las preguntas pero esa especie de acoso médico que estaba desarrollando Harry era muy exasperante y no podía dejarlo pasar así nomás. Liberó la muñeca que le tenía agarrada. –Harry, si seguiste la fórmula que te di todo tiene que evolucionar bien.

Harry torció la boca –En realidad si hubiese seguido la fórmula que me dictaste hubiéramos volado los dos por el aire.

–_¡Cómo? _

Harry rió aunque sin demasiado humor. –Te volviste un poco… incoherente en mitad de las instrucciones… mencionaste escamas de dragón, bilis de salamandra, hígado de sapo y ananá.

Draco sintió de pronto una extraña sequedad en la boca. –¿Y entonces cómo…?

–No te inquietes. Las primeras instrucciones estaban bien y me hicieron acordar de la fórmula completa y del procedimiento. En realidad siempre le había dedicado particular atención a todo lo relacionado con antídotos para venenos de serpientes, por lo del basilisco y porque Voldemort tiene _esa_ cosa por las serpientes… fue una suerte no… imaginate… ananá…

Draco no sabía si mostrarse espantado, aliviado o simplemente agradecido. No se decidió por ninguna de las tres posibilidades. –¿Y por qué estás tan preocupado por efectos secundarios, no debería haberlos si la poción fue bien preparada… y vos la preparaste bien… ¿no?

–Bueno…

–Harry,… –Draco empezó a sentir una ola de pánico– ¿y cómo hiciste para encontrar la albahaca silvestre?

–Bueno… justamente de eso se trata. –dijo nervioso– No la encontré.

–_¡Qué?_... ¿y entonces cómo…?

–Usé un substituto. Enebro… se supone que tiene la misma acción que la albahaca pero no es tan potente.

–¡Harry! Decime que no es cierto…

–Tenía que hacerlo. No había nada más.

–¿Y si hubieras cometido un error?

–Bueno… este… er… por eso la probé primero conmigo.

–Harry si no estás envenenado el antídoto es tóxico.

–Ya sé.

Draco lo comprendió entonces, le agarró el brazo y le levantó la manga. Sus sospechas se confirmaron.

–¡Te volviste loco! Hiciste que te picara… ¡a propósito! ¡Para probar un antídoto que habías preparado con un ingrediente substituto! ¡Cómo podés ser tan estúpido, Gryffindor demente, niño héroe autoinmolado… cómo vas a dejar que un reptil ponzoñoso te clave los colmillos en el brazo! –Draco lo estaba sacudiendo violentamente de los hombros– ¡Y si algo salía mal? ¡Y si el antídoto no daba resultado? ¡Te hubieras envenenado dos veces! ¡Y si…?

–¿Y qué si no lo hacía? Vos no me dejaste… yo no podía dejarte.

Draco no supo qué responder, todavía no podía pensar del todo coherentemente, y lo que había dicho Harry podía significar varias cosas. Lo soltó, le empezaba a doler la cabeza y no sabía si tenía que ver con el veneno, con el antídoto o con otra cosa. Se llevó la mano a la frente y sacudió ligeramente la cabeza al tiempo que mascullaba. –Gryffindor estúpido, altruista, enajenado, boludo…

–No hay por qué…

–¡No vuelvas a hacer nunca algo tan irracional y necio!

–Draco, no tenía precisamente un gran abanico de posibilidades.

Draco suavizó la expresión. –No, supongo que no.

–Y le dije a la serpiente que no me picara muy hondo. Me inoculó muy poco veneno, quizá ni siquiera el suficiente para ponerme enfermo, valía la pena correr el riesgo. Y dio buen resultado… así que valió la pena haberlo corrido,... el riesgo digo… El único miedo que tenía era que el antídoto no fuera lo suficientemente potente y que no pudiera contrarrestar los efectos del veneno… si resultó… vos deberías sentirte normal ahora… ¿cómo te sentís?

Draco consideró la pregunta, en realidad se había sentido tan aliviado tras la desaparición del dolor que no se había detenido a prestarle atención a otras irregularidades menores… todavía no se sentía del todo bien, tenía frío y persistía la desagradable sensación en el estómago.

–Estoy bien. –mintió, pero Harry no parecía dispuesto a creerle– Está bien… siento un ligero malestar en el estómago.

–Y estás temblando. –antes de que Draco pudiera protestar, Harry agarró la capa que había quedado sobre el suelo y le cubrió los hombros. Draco se dio cuenta de cuánto frío sentía.

_Maldito Gryffindor, me trata como a un nene. Pero tiene razón, me estoy cagando de frío._ Draco se envolvió apretadamente en la capa.

–Quizá deberías acostarte un rato.

–Potter, tu poción dio resultado, estoy bien y deberíamos ponernos en marcha lo antes posible si…

–Draco, por si no lo habías notado… el sol ya se puso.

Era cierto, comprobó Draco mirando alrededor. No lo había notado. –Oh…

–Y aunque no fuera así… no te vas a mover hasta que hayas descansado un poco. Hace falta un poco más de tiempo para que tu sistema pueda eliminar todos los resabios del veneno. Vos te vas a quedar sentado acá con tu capa abrigada y junto al fuego –conjuró uno púrpura en ese instante– mientras yo armo la carpa. El suelo no está del todo seco pero lo podemos arreglar con unos encantamientos y el cielo está despejado, no va a volver a llover. Vamos a pasar la noche acá.

Draco estuvo a punto de replicar: _Sí, señor_, pero se contuvo. Se limitó a asentir y fijó la vista en las llamas. Harry empezó a armar la carpa a unos pocos metros, cerca de unos árboles que les proporcionarían un poco más de reparo. Aunque Draco siempre había tenido sirvientes que hacían el trabajo por él, todas las noches anteriores había armado la carpa junto con Harry. Era _raro_ no estar ayudando… pero sabía que tenía que ser así… Harry lo estaba cuidando. Debería haberse sentido agradecido… y lo estaba… pero más se sentía culpable.

–¿Harry? –la voz le salió más forzada de lo que hubiera querido.

–¿Sí? –replicó Harry haciendo una pausa en su tarea.

–Yo…eh… gracias…

Harry le sonrió. –Entiendo. –y el "no tenés por qué" no pronunciado quedó flotando entre ellos más claro que si lo hubiera dicho en voz alta.

Harry volvió a su labor y Draco se ajustó un poco más la capa alrededor. _Nunca me gustó esto de vivir a la intemperie, en contacto directo con la naturaleza… y mirame ahora._ Los dos días anteriores habían sido bastante idílicos. Casi se había olvidado de que estaban escapando, en peligro, en un entorno hostil y sin más protección que ellos mismos y sus varitas. Lo había sentido como si los dos hubieran tenido un lugar para ellos solos, un lugar donde se aplicaban reglas diferentes, o mejor dicho un lugar en el que no había reglas preestablecidas.

Pensándolo mejor, las reglas no eran nada malo. Las reglas implicaban estructura, la estructura implicaba seguridad. Se frotó el antebrazo. Ahí las únicas reglas eran las que Harry y él se autoimponían… y las que imponía la luna creciente que se levantaba en el horizonte en ese momento.

–Draco, la carpa ya está lista. –dijo Harry invitándolo con un gesto.

Draco lo miró. Había actuado como un insensato pero algo era claro, Harry estaba dispuesto a arriesgar la vida por él. Harry podía tener menos inteligencia emocional que una lombriz –_Gryffindors_– pero sus lealtades eran fuertes e irrevocables… y temerarias.

Suspiró y se puso de pie. Caminó con pasos inseguros y se metió en la carpa. No sentía ganas de charlar y la cabeza le seguía doliendo. Harry se acostó a su lado boca abajo, pero con la cabeza en alto, se quedó mirando el campo débilmente iluminado por la luna. No tenía sueño pero tampoco muchas ganas de hablar. _Mejor así,_ pensó Draco. Estaba exhausto. Con el cálido contacto de Harry sobre la espalda no tardó en quedarse profundamente dormido.

–¿Draco?

Una voz amortiguada le había susurrado al oído. Abrió un ojo a medias, todavía era de noche. Una suave brisa le despeinó el flequillo. La capa era abrigada, había estado durmiendo plácidamente sin sueños intranquilizadores, se negaba a despertarse por completo. Se reacomodó con los ojos cerrados esperando que Harry se diera por vencido.

Una mano le agarró el hombro y lo sacudió. –Draco, despertate. –la voz de Harry había sido un susurro pero mucho más insistente esta vez.

Draco no quería saber nada al respecto, estaba cansado y todavía le dolía la cabeza. Gruñó, se cubrió con la capa hasta la barbilla y liberó con una sacudida el hombro de la mano de su atormentador.

Un segundo después le quitaron la capa y lo dejaron destapado.

–¿Qué carajo te creés que estás haciendo, Potter? –le espetó sentándose de repente– Como bien sabés, tuve un día más que traumático. Estaba calentito, cómodo y dormido y vos tenías que venir a…

Se vio repentinamente interrumpido, la mano de Harry le había sellado la boca.

La cara de Harry estaba muy próxima a la suya, apenas distinguible con la poca luz que había. –¡Shhh! ¡No hables o las vas a asustar! –lo urgió con tono desesperado.

Draco sacudió la cabeza para sacarse la mano de Harry de la cara y se puso a masajearse las sienes. Dijo con voz todavía cargada de sueño. –¿De qué diablos estás hablando? ¿Asustarlas? ¿A quiénes?

Harry se volvió a mirarlo con una gran sonrisa y sacudió la cabeza hacia el campo, sin lugar a dudas estaba muy entusiasmado con algo

Draco revoleó los ojos, al parecer iba a tener que llevarle la corriente, al menos por un rato, si es que quería poder volver a dormir. Suspiró melodramáticamente y dirigió la mirada al campo.

…y se quedó sin aliento.

Por todo el campo, pequeñas luces, ninguna de ellas más grande que su mano, flotaban por encima de los pastos. Se movían sin seguir un trazado determinado… y sin embargo rítmicas… como si danzaran al son de una música silenciosa. El campo mismo parecía relumbrar de magia… con una iridiscencia azul perlada que empalidecía el fulgor de la luna y las estrellas.

Draco quedó paralizado ante la visión, un nudo parecía habérsele formado en la garganta. De no haber sido por algunos resabios de jaqueca que persistían, hubiese estado totalmente convencido de que estaba soñando. Era bellísimo… era como de otro mundo… era…

–Era lo que tu niñera te había contado, ¿no? –preguntó Harry con voz queda– Las haditas. Los círculos de hadas. Son reales.

Draco lo miró un segundo, apenas le distinguía los rasgos. Harry observaba la escena con asombro reverencial, la boca apenas entreabierta, los ojos muy grandes, desesperados, como tratando de abarcar y absorber la visión en el mayor grado posible. Draco sospechaba que él mismo debía de presentar un aspecto muy semejante. Volvió los ojos al campo y susurró. –Sí… – fue todo lo que pudo pensar como respuesta, fue todo lo que pudo articular.

Frente a él proseguía la danza sobrenatural. El resto del mundo parecía haber dejado de existir. No había peligros. No había ríos, ni serpientes, ni pozos, ni mortífagos, ni Voldemort. Incluso el hecho de que lo hubieran arrancado intempestivamente de un sueño deleitable había quedado olvidado. Estaba la hierba, la brisa suave, la tierra por debajo de él, las estrellas y la luna en lo alto; todo sirviendo como simple marco para el espectáculo maravilloso que sólo existía para sus ojos.

Para sus ojos… y los de Harry. Las luces jugueteaban en la cara de Harry. Los ojos de Draco iban de un espectáculo arrobador al otro. Había sorprendido a Harry mirándolo fijamente en un par de oportunidades esos días, ahora era él el que lo miraba fijamente por momentos.

–Es increíble. –susurró Harry.

–Sí.

Harry lo miró de costado sonriendo. –¿me perdonás entonces que te haya despertado, supongo? –Draco se limitó a asentir brevemente.

Lo que fuera que sentía en ese momento no era normal… mejor dicho, era totalmente inusual. No podía determinar si era doloroso o placentero, pero una extraña calidez se había adueñado de su pecho y el corazón le palpitaba apresurado y no podía respirar del todo cómodamente. Volvió otra vez los ojos a las hadas.

_Es por las haditas, nada más. Matilda siempre decía que causaban una especie de trance._

Draco estaba tratando de convencerse de eso cuando Harry dejó oír una risa repentina.

–¿Qué te resulta tan gracioso?

Harry volvió a reír. –¿Lo oís?

–¿Oír qué?

Pero Harry no respondió. Antes de que Draco pudiera reaccionar, se había puesto de pie y había echado a correr a través del campo.

–¡Harry! –gritó Draco en shock, tenía que seguirlo aunque no quisiera, si se alejaba demasiado el deslocalizador no serviría de nada. Se paró de inmediato y empezó a correr, tratando de no hacer caso a la debilidad residual que le había dejado el veneno. –¡Qué estás haciendo? –gritó tratando de alcanzarlo– ¿Te volviste loco?

Delante de él, Harry corría en zigzag, lanzando hurras y riendo, con los brazos extendidos como si fuesen alas. Por un segundo Draco llegó a creer que iba a emprender el vuelo. En lugar de asustarse, las haditas parecieron entender lo que Harry estaba haciendo, y se le unieron en su embriagado desplazamiento, arremolinándosele alrededor, siguiéndolo. Draco se detuvo en el centro del campo, tambaleante. Miraba sin poder creerlo como Harry corría recorriendo el campo en espiral con un torbellino de luces feéricas a la zaga. Era como si Harry fuese uno igual que ellas, como si perteneciera al grupo, otra criatura más conformada de magia pura. Draco perdió noción de todo lo demás, quedó concentrado por completo en los movimientos de Harry. Un planeo, un rápido movimiento en espiral, un sorpresivo brinco hacia delante y un nuevo planeo. Era como si volara. Y probablemente en su mente… volaba en verdad. Se desplazaba con maniobras de buscador… pero sobre la tierra, y con la elegancia del vuelo… no como un truhán desgarbado.

Y de pronto lo vio correr en dirección a él. Lo tomó de las manos e instantes después estaban dando vueltas juntos, girando alrededor de un centro de gravedad común. Todo el entorno en sombras más allá de Harry perdió nitidez, las luces de las haditas se transformaron en pinceladas celestes, Harry reía sin restricción alguna, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás, se dejaba llevar totalmente por el impulso. Y Draco se dio cuenta que él también se estaba riendo, que apretaba con fuerza las manos de Harry así como Harry le apretaba las suyas… y que estaban juntos dentro ese remolino de luces y sombras. Todas las preocupaciones parecían haberse desvanecido. No parecía haber nada más que las luces, el suelo bajo sus pies, el cielo estrellado por encima y Harry. Draco no recordaba haberse sentido tan feliz nunca antes.

Finalmente, después de lo que fue quizá largo tiempo pero que pareció poco, fueron deteniéndose y se dejaron caer suavemente sobre el pasto.

Draco se acostó de espaldas, el mundo parecía seguir girando a su alrededor, el corazón le latía desbocado en el pecho, jadeaba. Parecía que le quemaba, pero se sentía tan bien, tan vivo. Por encima de ellos y a su alrededor las haditas seguían volando y danzando, ellos estaban en el centro del círculo. Sentía el calor de Harry que yacía a su lado y el sonido de su respiración que también era agitada.

–Fue… –empezó a decir Harry– …fue…

–Absolutamente increíble. –completó Draco por él.

–Sí… –fue todo lo que acotó Harry y se incorporó sentándose. Le extendió una mano y Draco la tomó y se ayudó para sentarse él también. Su mente seguía fascinada por todo lo ocurrido antes, miró a su alrededor. Los pastos se habían secado por completo y se alzaban altos, apenas por encima de sus cabezas, rodeándolos como un nido de hierba y luz. Volvió su atención a Harry y otra vez pareció quedarse sin aliento.

Incluso en la luz azul era distinguible el rubor de sus mejillas, los cabellos negros desordenados y erizados como siempre. Pero lo más manifiesto eran los ojos, intensamente brillantes, incandescentes se hubiera dicho. Le estaba sonriendo.

–No puedo creerlo… es tan…

–Harry, no hables. –lo interrumpió Draco– No digas nada… disfrutalo.

Harry asintió y desvió la mirada. Con atención extasiada fue siguiendo las luces que se movían por encima. Draco aprovechó la oportunidad para estudiarlo detenidamente. Parecía imposible que esa fuera la misma cara que había desafiado a Voldemort con ojos asesinos. En algún lugar debajo de esa cara estaba la persona que seguía intimidando a Draco. El poderoso Harry Potter que hacía cosas que Draco nunca podría hacer, que era mucho más fuerte que él; Harry Potter, al que Draco envidiaba y al que no podía evitar admirar. Pero Harry Potter no parecía estar allí. Ahora era solamente Harry. Harry que le había salvado la vida, Harry que había quedado perplejo parado en el río cuando Draco había usado un _Accio_ sobre una trucha. Harry que, por Draco, se había arriesgado a envenenarse. Harry, cuya magia en ese momento le brillaba esplendorosa en la cara y que lo hacía olvidar a Draco de todo, incluso de las haditas.

Estaban tan próximos. Las piernas se tocaban. Tan próximos… y se sentía tan bien. Quizá era así porque ya habían alcanzado otro tipo de proximidad. Cuando se viven ciertas situaciones junto a una persona, termina formándose una especie de vínculo particular con ella. Las situaciones cercanas a la muerte pertenecen a ese grupo, y si las oportunidades han sido más de una, el vínculo resultante es particularmente fuerte. Draco tuvo entonces la certeza de que su amistad con Harry nunca iba a poder ser igualada por ninguna otra. Ahí, en un entorno desconocido, alejado de toda civilización, Draco se sentía más acompañado que nunca en toda su vida. Ahí, sentado lado a lado con Harry Potter. Y supo también que no hubiera querido estar allí con ningún otro que no fuera Harry Potter.

Lentamente, y sin saber muy bien lo que estaba haciendo, Draco estiró la mano y la posó sobre la pierna de Harry. Harry bajó la mirada a su pierna, sorprendido. Draco intentó sacar la mano de inmediato, pero Harry se la retuvo y la entrelazó con la suya.

–Está bien. –dijo Harry con una expresión indescifrable en el rostro– Entiendo.

_No, no es posible_. –intercaló quejumbroso Draco para sí– _Porque ni yo mismo lo entiendo. _No replicó, se limitó a asentir.

Harry sonrió y le soltó la mano. Draco la dejó caer sobre su regazo y la alegría despreocupada de segundos antes fue reemplazada por una sensación de zozobra. ¿Por qué había hecho eso? Era ridículo.

–Perdón. –dijo sin levantar la cabeza.

Harry no respondió de inmediato. ¿Estaría evaluando el corto episodio? Seguramente estaría muy confundido. Quizá lo había irritado… fastidiado incluso…

Con la mano derecha Harry tomó la mano de Draco y le dio un suave apretón y luego la envolvió con la izquierda también. –Dije que no había ningún problema, Draco. Todo parece tan extraño esta noche, pero alucinante también… sé que vos podés sentirlo también… sabés lo que quiero decir… y sé que yo tampoco quisiera estar acá con otra persona que no fueras vos.

Sin soltarle la mano, le sonrió ampliamente. –¡Escuchá! ¿Podés oírlo? ¡_Tenés_ que poder oírlo!

–¿Oír qué? –dijo Draco perplejo, era la misma pregunta que le había hecho antes de echar a correr hacia el círculo de hadas.

–¡Escuchá!

–Pero…

–¡Nada más escuchá!

Draco trató de escuchar. Escuchó el viento que agitaba los pastos y las hojas. Le pareció oír también el aleteo de alguna ave nocturna y el zumbido de los insectos. Trataba de esforzarse… pero no oía nada más.

–Harry… no hay nada… es…

–No te esfuerces… todo lo contrario… distendete… dejá volar la atención… está todo alrededor.

–Harry…

–Distendete…

Sintiéndose un tonto, Draco cerró los ojos y trató de poner la mente en blanco. Por unos momentos no ocurrió nada. Luego su mente empezó a derivar y captó algo. Muy débil al principio, pero fue creciendo en intensidad a medida que pasaban los segundos.

Era como un repique, suave y melodioso. Pero penetrante, parecía atravesarlo… contuvo una exclamación. Abrió los ojos pero el sonido no cesó. Y comprobó entonces que las haditas se movían de acuerdo al ritmo de la música. Una música que estaba en su cabeza… y Draco sintió que él también debería esta moviéndose, danzando… y comprendió por qué Harry había salido repentinamente para incorporarse al círculo.

Volvió a mirar a Harry que seguía contemplando a las hadas con ojos brillantes. Y observó que una lágrima se le escapaba y le descendía lentamente por la mejilla. A pesar de lo atormentada y llena de contratiempos que había sido su vida, bajo la superficie endurecida, Harry seguía conservando una especie de inocencia… era sorprendente… y maravilloso.

¡Cuánto quería protegerlo! Y sin embargo… no iba a poder. Draco alzó la vista hacia las estrellas y… la luna.

La luna, el cuarto creciente ya había superado la mitad, de pronto se le antojaba tan amenazadora. De repente se sentía totalmente expuesto en medio de ese campo. Recuperó la mano que Harry todavía sostenía y se echó los brazos alrededor del torso, temblaba.

–¿Estás bien? –preguntó Harry con preocupación en el tono– ¿Es por el veneno?

–Por supuesto que estoy bien. Me agarró un poco de frío… eso es todo.

–¿Querés volver a la carpa?

Draco lo consideró. Era tentador, se sentía tan vulnerable. Pero no podía confiarle esos miedos irracionales a Harry.

–No… no hace falta.

Harry no quedó muy convencido. Sacó la varita. –_Accio_ capa y mochila.

Un momento después se habían reinstalado en el medio del campo, habían desarmado la carpa y no la habían vuelto a armar. Usaron el manto por encima de la capa para cubrirse y ocultarse.

–Gracias. –dijo Draco.

–No hay por qué. Fue divertido pero tenemos que dormir. –dijo Harry con un suspiro– ¿Estás seguro de que estás bien?

–Ya te dije que sí. ¿O acaso voy a tener que darte un coscorrón para que entiendas?

Harry le sonrió triste. Draco sintió una punzada de culpa. Metió la mano en el bolsillo donde guardaba el palo en el que marcaba los días. No había hecho marca antes de acostarse. El momento agradable que les habían proporcionado las hadas había pasado. La realidad volvía para imponerse con todo rigor. Se estaban quedando sin tiempo y no sabía cuánto les faltaba para llegar. No debería haber estado divirtiéndose en momentos como ése. Había cosas mucho más urgentes. Necesitaban descansar para poder avanzar rápido. El tiempo se les escurría. Volvió a alzar la mirada a la luna, tuvo otro estremecimiento. Harry lo notó.

–Draco, acostate y descansá. Quizá no haya sido una buena idea que te despertara… con lo del veneno… necesitabas el reposo.

Draco soltó una risa corta. –Harry, no tiene que ver con la picadura… tu antídoto obró muy buen efecto. Y estoy más que contento de que me despertaras… no hubiera querido perdérmelo por nada del mundo… estaba pensando en otras cosas… Hogwarts…

Harry sonrió compresivo. –Entiendo. No va a haber problema. Sobrevivimos hasta ahora y nos vamos acercando. Llegaremos dentro de poco… vas a tener una cama cómoda y abrigada… todo va a estar bien… es lo que me digo constantemente.

Draco asintió pero no dijo nada, temía que el tono de la voz lo traicionara. Se cubrió con la capa hasta la barbilla. Harry le apoyó una mano en el hombro. –Y ya sabés… si llegaras a necesitar algo… no tenés más que decírmelo.

Draco volvió a asentir.

Harry suspiró y momentos después Draco sintió la espalda cálida contra la suya. Acogedora, pero igual era como si estuviera lejos. Trato de cerrar los ojos y dormir, pero no podía… y le entraron ganas de llorar.

No pasó mucho tiempo más y la respiración de Harry tomó un ritmo regular, acompasado; dormía plácidamente. Draco no. No era justo, estaba junto a la persona a la que sentía más próxima y sin embargo seguía sintiéndose sólo y aislado.

Giró bajo la capa… hacia Harry. Tenía intenciones de despertarlo con un golpecito en el hombro… no pudo, retiró la mano. ¿Qué hubiera podido decirle? ¿Cómo hubiera podido arruinarle una noche como ésa? Acababan de pasar juntos el momento más increíble en un círculo de hadas. La discusión bien podía posponerse…

Draco pensó en sus acciones de esa noche… ridículas… y no pudo evitar sentirse incómodo. ¿Tomado con Harry de las manos? ¿Realmente se había atrevido a posarle la mano sobre la pierna? No era algo que él hubiera querido hacer… ¿o sí? Cerró los ojos, no sabía bien qué era lo que quería pero igual no debería haber hecho eso.

Finalmente, con remordimientos oprimiéndole el pecho, se hundió lentamente en un sueño intranquilo.

El estado era inconfundible, la pesadilla más oscura que la negrura que Voldemort había diseñado para él a medida. Draco trató de negarlo durante el mayor tiempo posible.

_No estoy acá. Esto no es real. No está ocurriendo. Estoy bajo la capa, durmiendo junto a Harry. Estoy seguro…_

La risa tan conocida llenó de pronto el vacío, más cruel que nunca, si cabe. Impactándolo con ondas de furia y de odio.

_¿Seguro? ¿Sigue tratando de engañarse con la falsa ilusión de la seguridad, Malfoy?_

–Estoy seguro. –susurró Draco para sí– No puede tocarme. Estoy seguro. Harry está acá. No le va a permitir que me alcance. Y tampoco yo voy a permitir que lo alcance.

_No se confunda, Malfoy. A Ud. ya lo tengo. Ud. es mío y voy a tenerlo… aunque por el momento no pueda capturarlo. Al final no habrá diferencia, voy a tenerlo. Sólo basta esperar._

En medio del pánico, las palabras le suscitaron la idea de una sonrisa.

_¿Hay algo que le resulte jocoso, muchachito?_

_¿Qué puedo perder? De una forma o de otra voy a terminar muerto._ –Sí que lo hay.

_El muchacho destinado a morir hace alardes de arrojo._ El siseo le recordó su reciente encuentro con la víbora, volvió a sentir los colmillos hendiéndole la carne. Pero esta víbora era mucho peor.

_Muchacho necio, ¿por qué no me lo esclarece? ¿qué es lo que encuentra tan divertido?_

Draco tenía miedo, pero el miedo se desdibujaba bajo un velo de temeridad irracional, muy impropia de él, seguramente se le había pegado de Harry. Poco importaba de dónde le viniera… lo hacía sentir bien. –Es Ud el que me hace gracia… ¡pedazo de cretino torpe!

No hubo contraataque. Draco rió en la oscuridad. –No puede alcanzarme. No podrá encontrarnos. Tuvo la oportunidad de matar a Harry antes… pero la perdió. Y lo perdió… ¡no podrá recuperarlo! ¡y no podrá recapturarme!

La negrura comenzó a tomar un tinte rojizo, como el de la sangre vieja y reseca. Dos alfilerazos de escarlata brillante resaltaron a la distancia. Y la voz explotó a su alrededor atronando.

_¡YO SOY SU DUEÑO, MALFOY!_

–No… quizá me haya tenido en préstamo durante algún tiempo… ya no.

La voz de Voldemort lo atravesó quemándolo como un estilete incandescente. _Es Ud. un necio al no querer reconocer su verdadera situación, Malfoy. Su vida no le pertenece, me fue entregada como prenda y pienso reclamarla pronto. No se forje ilusiones vanas. La sangre de los Malfoy se derramará a raudales en mi noche gloriosa y teñirá de rojo el resplandor de la luna._

–¿Decidió reservar a mi madre para el gran final? ¿Todavía no se deshizo de ella? –trató de darles a sus palabras un tono distraído. ¿Qué otra cosa hubiera podido hacer?

Una imagen le fue proyectada en la mente. Su madre, encadenada contra la pared de un calabozo, sus ropas de seda manchadas de sangre y sus miembros retorcidos en posiciones no naturales. Tenía los ojos cerrados y no respiraba. La visión se prolongó apenas unos segundos, pero por primera vez desde que había empezado la pesadilla, Draco sintió que sus emociones se quebraban.

–Si ella ya está muerta… entonces…

_Antes de que Ud. naciera, su padre se me entregó, como lo hizo Ud. hace poco. Pero él nunca fue un cobarde traidor como sí resultó serlo su vástago. Ha mancillado Ud. su linaje por siempre. Su padre ha de morir… a causa de sus errores, mocoso._

_No…_

_¡Oh…! ¿Ya está extrañando a su papito? Ya es muy tarde para arrepentimientos. ¿Quería Ud. hacerlo sentir orgulloso? Lo único que logró fue llenarlo de vergüenza._

_Oh no…_

_Era su más grande deseo, ¿no? ¿Hacerlo sentir orgulloso? ¿Llegar a ser el hijo que él siempre había deseado? Ud no resultó sino un fracaso, muchacho. Perderá a su padre así como perderá a Potter… y a su debido tiempo también perderá la vida._

Fue como si hubiera recibido un martillazo. Draco se desmoronó en sollozos, todas las emociones que había tratado de ocultar bajo una máscara desafiante e insensata, terminaron por superarlo. –¡No! ¡No lo haga…! ¡Mi padre… no! ¡Él siempre le fue leal! ¡Merlín, no! Nunca quise… traicionar a mi padre… quería que se sintiera orgulloso de mí… ¡Padre…!

_¡Quiero a Potter a mis pies o su padre tomará su lugar!_

–No. –protestó Draco débilmente entre sollozos– No va a tener a Harry. No lo voy a permitir… _Harry, por favor…_

Por un momento Draco creyó que Harry se había hecho presente allí en el vacío. Era una sensación muy débil y probablemente se trataba de una alucinación, pero Draco se aferró a ese cabo de esperanza como si en ello le fuera la vida. No logró componerse del todo, pero logró dominar un poco los sollozos convulsivos.

Voldemort percibió el cambio y trató de aumentar la presión, penetrándole con violencia la consciencia para torcerle los pensamientos. Draco sintió un dolor agónico, trató de expulsarlo, pero lo percibía cada vez más hondo taladrándole la mente. Se sentía desfallecer ante el asalto.

_Harry, auxilio…_

La presencia de Harry pareció hacerse más tangible, Draco sintió una chispa de confianza, no mucho, pero lo hacía sentir mejor. Y le dio fuerzas para oponerse a la invasión de Voldemort… y lo hizo retroceder.

Voldemort contraatacó con furia. _¡Yo soy su DUEÑO, muchacho! ¡Hará tal cual se lo ordeno o sufrirá para mi gran regocijo!_

Los dos puntos rojos incrementaron su brillo y Draco oyó un siseo dolorido. No sabía si se había originado de él o si había brotado de alguna otra parte. Pero estaba determinado a no mostrarse débil, no iba a permitir que jugara con él.

–¡NUNCA FUI SUYO! ¡Y JAMÁS ME TENDRÁ!

_¡YO SOY SU DUEÑO! ¡CRUCIO!_

El tiempo pareció tornarse muy lento, el relámpago de la maldición cruzaba la oscuridad en dirección a él. _No puede estar haciendo esto. Si fuera posible lo habría usado mucho antes. Está tratando de intimidarme. No puede hacerme daño. ¡NO ME PUEDE HACER DAÑO! A menos que haya encontrado la forma… o quizá lo estaba reservando… o…_

La maldición lo alcanzó. No tenía cuerpo pero le dolía. Todo él era dolor. Dolor que lo hacía arder por dentro y lo acuchillaba por fuera. Por todos lados. Se lo tragaba, lo devoraba, lo estaba matando. Iba a morir en la oscuridad rojiza, solo. Harry no podía salvarlo. Harry no podía salvarse a sí mismo. Voldemort lo poseía. Voldemort era su dueño.

Estaba a punto de rendirse y sucumbir al dolor cuando percibió que algo lo envolvía. El dolor mermó de inmediato y segundos después desapareció. Una voz le gritó en la oreja. _¡Escapá de acá, Draco! ¡YA!_

Draco trató de abrazar a Harry, pero no pudo. Era una presencia pero no tenía cuerpo, ni brazos, ni manos. El vacío fue tornándose gris, sintió como si lo tironearan hacia atrás, a lo lejos seguían oyéndose gritos.

Y luego los gritos estaban en su oído y la luz de la mañana en los ojos. Las haditas ya no estaban. Intentó sentarse pero Harry lo tenía inmovilizado en un abrazo. ¡Un abrazo convulsivo! Horrorizado vio que todo el cuerpo de Harry se sacudía y gritaba de dolor, de alguna forma Harry se había metido en su pesadilla. Se había mordido un labio y un hilo de sangre le corría por la mejilla, la varita estaba sobre el suelo a un lado.

–¡HARRY! –pudo finalmente liberarse del abrazo y lo tomó de los hombros– ¡Salí, Harry! ¡Despertate, maldición! ¡Peleásela! ¡Está sólo en tu mente! ¡No es una maldición real… trata de hacértelo creer! ¡Podés vencerlo! ¡Harry!

Pero Harry seguía sacudiéndose espasmódico. Draco empezó a desesperarse. No parecía que pudiera escapar de la pesadilla, estaba sufriendo la tortura y parecía ir debilitándose. Draco trató de pensar… Harry había logrado sacarlo en otra oportunidad… era posible… ¿cómo lo había hecho? Por impulso Draco lo apretó abrazándolo contra su pecho. –Te tengo, Harry. Te tengo. No es real. Sólo está en tu mente. Te tengo. ¿Podés oírme? ¡Vamos, Harry! ¡Sos más fuerte que él! ¡Sé que lo sos! ¡Te tengo!

Harry dio una sacudida mucho más intensa. Draco supo que había logrado alcanzarlo. Sintió que le clavaba los dedos apretándole el brazo. Y soltó un sonido que fue una mezcla de jadeo y sollozo: _–¡Oh, Merlín…!_ –la voz se le estranguló.

–No hables. Respirá. Concentrate en respirar.

Sacudió ligeramente la cabeza contra el cuello de Draco. –Estoy bien, estoy bien… –tosió varias veces y luego comenzó a respirar mejor, aparentemente había superado el trance, pero todavía temblaba. –Oh Dios, Draco, ¿estás bien?

Draco no podía creer lo que oía. –¿Acabás de pasar por esto y me preguntás _a mí_ si estoy bien? A mí la maldición me afectó unos segundos… en cambio a vos. ¡Loco, demente niño héroe! Sos vos el que me tenés que decir si estás bien.

Harry tragó, seguía respirando irregularmente pero mejor. –Ya te dije que estoy bien…

–¿Y cómo carajo hiciste para meterte? ¿en la visión?

–Legilimancia.

Draco no había esperado ninguna respuesta específica pero de haber esperado alguna no hubiera sido nunca ésa. –¿Y cómo es que vos sabés Legilimancia?

Harry desvió la vista a un lado. –Snape estuvo enseñándome Oclumancia el período pasado. Aunque las clases no dieron mucho resultado… si hubiera sido mejor… bueno, ya no importa. Yo necesitaba aprender y no había podido… durante el verano retomamos las clases… –te aseguro que no es algo que me entusiasme y a él mucho menos, creo– …retomamos las clases, las enfoco distinto empezó a enseñarme conceptos teóricos básicos de Oclumancia y de Legilimancia antes de pasar a la parte puramente práctica. No me enseñó específicamente el encantamiento para la Legilimancia, pero lo usó tantas veces que terminé aprendiéndolo igual. Draco… ¿qué era lo que te estaba diciendo Voldemort?

Draco iba a responder automáticamente cuando se dio cuenta de lo que implicaba la respuesta. No podía repetir lo que Voldemort le había dicho. Era demasiado. Repetirlo lo haría sonar real.

Era la última amenaza. La última carta que Voldemort podía jugar contra él. Pero se trataba de un triunfo muy alto. _Padre…_

–¿Draco? –insistió Harry con una expresión compasiva que podía resultar consoladora pero también exasperante –¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?

Draco empezó a temblar. La cabeza le daba vueltas.

_Padre… Harry… voy a perderlos a los dos. Harry va a morir. No voy a poder salvarlo. ¡Mierda! Estuve juntando los ingredientes, ¡pero no tengo la menor idea de qué hacer con ellos! ¡Y Padre! ¡Él no puede…! ¡Padre le fue siempre leal! ¡Por qué demonios iba a matar a alguien que le es leal? Sólo está tratando de asustarme… eso no fue real… mi madre no está muerta… Padre no va a morir… Pero, ¿y qué si es real? Se sentía real. ¡Va a matar a mi papá! Es un enajenado… ¡Padre!... Harry…_

Harry lo había agarrado de los hombros. –Draco, ¡mirame!

–¿Qué?

–¿Qué viste? ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo Voldemort?

Draco sacudió la cabeza con torpeza. –No… no puedo… no ahora…

Harry pareció debatirse, quería dejarlo tranquilo pero también quería saber… lo segundo fue más fuerte.

–Draco, ¿qué te dijo?

–¡DIJE QUE AHORA NO! –las palabras le brotaron con más intensidad y brusquedad de lo que hubiera querido. Estaba fastidiado y confundido y en ese momento no quería hablar del asunto– Ahora no, ahora no… tenemos que ponernos en marcha.

Harry demoró un poco en reaccionar. –Quizá deberíamos comer algo antes de…

–No tengo hambre. –interpuso Draco– Tenemos que ponernos en marcha.

Hogwarts era el lugar más seguro, Draco no tenía idea de cuánto podía faltarles, pero debían avanzar, el tiempo se les acababa…

_Tres días…_

Se puso de pie y empezó a caminar, Harry levantó el campamento lo más rápido que pudo y se apuró para alcanzarlo. Draco se esperaba una diatriba, pero Harry no dijo nada. Se limitó a efectuar un _Orientame_ para determinar la dirección y luego le puso una manzana en la mano.

Los dos se pusieron en camino sin intercambiar palabras.

La mañana transcurrió en un silencio incómodo. Draco dejó que Harry creyera que si no hablaba era por lo preocupado que estaba por Voldemort, Harry no trató de hacerle preguntas. Draco no hubiera podido manejarlas. Y en realidad Voldemort era la causa principal. El poder del Señor Oscuro lo había avasallado al punto de poder recrear una vívida ilusión del _Cruciatus_.

La maldición actuaba directamente sobre el cerebro, era menos truculenta que otras maldiciones oscuras, pero no menos brutal. Por lo tanto no era tan inesperado que hubiera podido lograrla a la distancia, lo principal era poder establecer una comunicación con la mente y eso ya lo había logrado antes. De allí a poder hacer efectiva la tortura sólo había un paso más.

Y Voldemort tenía desde hacía mucho tiempo una conexión casi constante y muy estrecha con Harry, cambiar el blanco de la maldición no le había resultado nada difícil.

_Una conexión… demasiado estrecha._

Draco se llevó una mano a los ingredientes que guardaba en el bolsillo. ¿Qué iba a hacer con ellos?

_Nada. Absolutamente nada._

Había estado recolectando los ingredientes para sentir que estaba haciendo algo productivo, para convencerse de que estaba tomando la iniciativa, pero ahora… sólo podía oír la risa de Voldemort en su mente llamándolo necio e iluso. Quizá lo era. No podía hacer nada para salvar a Harry… o a su padre… o sí mismo. Sí, era un iluso.

Sus pensamientos derivaron hacia su padre. ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Entregar a Harry y entregarse él mismo para salvar a su padre? ¿A Lucius Malfoy …que había estado persiguiéndolo con perros la semana anterior… que no vacilaría en matarlo si Voldemort se lo ordenaba… cuya lealtad hacia su propia sangre, hacia su propio hijo, sólo valía mientras Draco sirviera para engrandecer el apellido?

_¡Pero es mi padre!_

Y estaba Harry… un amigo… aunque todavía sintiera miedo de definirlo como tal… alguien nuevo en su vida… alguien distinto a todos… ¡a Harry no podía sacrificarlo!

Y eso lo dejaba otra vez en el principio. Fastidiado, confundido y sin saber qué hacer. Necesitaba una Inspiración Divina… que no parecía dispuesta a venirle a la mente. De soslayo miró a Harry.

Harry parecía estar totalmente concentrado en el paisaje y en el camino. Por un segundo se sintió irritado, Harry parecía despreocupado y ajeno a todo y Draco estaba inmerso en un revoltijo mental. Enseguida comprendió que su primera impresión había sido equivocada. Harry iba atento, con la varita en la mano y alerta a cualquier peligro que pudiera presentarse, menos mal que por lo menos él su ocupaba de eso, de protegerlos, puesto que Draco no había prestado ninguna atención al entorno desde hacía horas, hundido como estaba en sus convulsionados conflictos internos.

_Deberías dar gracias de que lo tenés a tu lado._ –dijo con tono de suficiencia la vocecita en el fondo de su mente.

_¡Callate!_

–¿Cómo dijiste? –preguntó Harry.

–¿Eh?

–Me pareció que habías dicho algo.

–Ah… nada. Debo de haber estado pensando en voz alta.

–¿Pensando en qué?

_¡Mierda, Potter! No empecemos de nuevo._ –Pensando en que me gustaría tener algo distinto para comer. Mi delicado paladar nunca se ha sentido tan ofendido como ahora… ni tan aburrido.

–Eso no me lo creo ni por un segundo… y vos lo sabés.

–Harry… no ahora.

–Eso fue lo que dijiste hace tres horas.

–Y lo repito.

–Draco… –Harry le posó una mano en el hombro, Draco se apartó de inmediato del contacto.

–Escuchame, Potter… es algo de lo que no puedo hablar en este momento.

Draco percibió que la atmósfera había cambiado, la mano de Harry lo agarró del hombro y lo hizo dar vuelta para que lo mirara.

–¿Qué! –le espetó Draco con brusquedad.

–Draco, es evidente que hay algo que está _muy_ mal. Si se trata de un peligro, es preciso que me lo digas.

Draco hizo que lo soltara. –¡No puedo! ¡No hay nada que decir! ¡Y no serviría de nada! ¡No habría ni la más puta diferencia!

–¿De qué estás hablando, Draco? ¡Decímelo!

Harry trató de tomarlo del brazo pero Draco lo esquivó. Se estaba poniendo frenético, había podido contenerse durante toda la mañana, había tratado de evitar el impacto, pero ya no podía más. No quería que lo tocara, pero ansiaba el contacto. Quería que lo abrazara, quería sentirse protegido… quería pegarle a algo… quería que el mundo desapareciera. Sentía que no podía hablar… pero quería gritar y llorar. Todo lo enfurecía… se escapaba de su control. Todo eso debía de estar transparentándosele en el rostro porque la expresión de Harry era de completa desolación y abandono.

No podía soportarlo… quería escapar. Se echó a correr.

–¡Draco!

Su nombre le llegó amortiguado. La sangre le palpitaba en la cabeza y le martilleaba los tímpanos. Harry venía siguiéndolo, él sólo quería pensar en correr más rápido. Escapar… era lo que había hecho siempre cuando las cosas se ponían difíciles. Ahora también quería escaparse. Metió el pie en un agujero y el movimiento falso le produjo un dolor intenso en una pierna. Trató de no hacerle caso… sólo quería concentrarse en seguir corriendo. Había un pequeño arroyo más adelante y más allá el bosque. Quería esconderse en el bosque… el aire le quemaba en los pulmones.

Sintió un golpe violento en la espalda y cayó al suelo. Quiso rodar hacia a un costado pero Harry se le montó a horcajadas inmovilizándolo.

–¡Dejame, soltame! ¡Maldito Potter! ¡Dejame ir! –Harry trató de contenerle los brazos.

–¿Dejarte ir adónde? ¿En qué carajo estabas pensando! ¡QUÉ ES LO QUE ESTÁ PASANDO?

Draco se lo sacó de encima de un empujón y se puso de inmediato de pie pero no salió corriendo. –¡Por qué putas querés saberlo?

–¡Porque en esto estamos juntos!

–¡No podés entender por lo que estoy pasando!

–¡Decímelo entonces!

–¡NO ES ALGO QUE QUIERAS SABER!

Harry se le aproximó un paso y habló con tono bajo y contenido. –Dejame que sea yo el que lo decida.

_Tan calmo… no tiene la menor idea… no puede entender… ¿por qué tiene que mirarme de ese modo?... como inquieto por mí… no quiero que se preocupe por mí._

Jadeaba… Potter estaba a menos de un paso… todo lo que veía era a Harry Potter, el Niño Que Sobrevivió, ¡el Niño responsable de que todo se hubiera ido al carajo!

–¿Draco…?

Y Draco atacó.

Fue un golpe torpe y lento que Harry no tuvo ningún problema en bloquear antes de que le alcanzara la cabeza. Luego Draco arremetió contra su pecho, los dos cayeron al suelo. Draco sintió que su nariz golpeaba dolorosamente contra algo duro. Un olor metálico y un sabor igual en la garganta. Harry lo apartó, Draco se puso nuevamente en pie en un segundo. Harry estaba parado frente a él, se sostenía el antebrazo con una mano y tenía una expresión de completa confusión en el rostro. Abrió la boca como para decir algo, pero Draco no quería oír nada, ni escuchar… ni pensar.

Volvió a arremeter descargándole una andanada de golpes… no quería hacerle daño pero estaba completamente dominado por la furia y no podía parar.

–¡Draco!...¡Uff…! ¡Ay…! ¿Qué te hice? ¡Pará!

–¡NO QUERÍA QUE SUPIERAS! ¡NO QUERÍA HACERTE DAÑO! – no se le escapó la ironía del momento porque en tanto gritaba desaforado seguía propinándole una lluvia de golpes. Amargas lágrimas de ira le brotaban de los ojos, no quería lastimar a Harry, pero no podía detenerse.

–¡AY…! ¿Qué es lo que no querés que sepa, Draco?

–¡NO!

–Draco… por favor.

–¡TODO ES TU CULPA! ¡VOLDEMORT VA A MATAR A MI PADRE POR CULPA TUYA!

–¿De qué carajo estás hablando?

Ninguno de los golpes alcanzaba el blanco, Harry los esquivaba o los bloqueaba. Se sentía cansado pero seguía descargando los puños torpemente, gritando.

–¡NO! No es tu culpa. ¿Cómo pude decir algo así! ¡Es MI culpa! Fracasé. ¡Le fallé! ¡Les fallé a todos! ¡Mi madre está MUERTA! ¡Y mi padre VA A MORIR… Y DESPUÉS VA A VENIR POR MÍ!

–¡Draco, te aseguro que no voy a dejar que te agarre! ¡Pará, por favor! ¡Escuchame!

–¡NO! ¡TAMBIEN TE TIENE A VOS! ¡Y no hay nada que yo pueda hacer! ¡Tiene tu SANGRE, PELOTUDO! ¡Pero seguro que vos ya te habías olvidado! ¡TE VAS A MORIR EN TRES DÍAS y NO HAY NI LA MÁS MÍNIMA PUTA COSA QUE PODAMOS HACER PARA EVITARLO!

Harry le retuvo la muñeca. –¿Cómo? –susurró.

–¡SOLTAME! –Draco trató de usar la otra mano pero Harry también se la retuvo. Draco siguió, pero ya no tenía fuerzas. –¡Soltame! ¡No hay nada que pueda hacer! ¡No hay nada que vos puedas hacer! ¡Quería salvarte… pero no puedo! ¡No puedo! ¡Y tampoco puedo salvarme yo! –estaba mareado… y exhausto… y la nariz le sangraba… y Harry seguía aferrándole las muñecas. –Soltame…

–No… Draco… ¿qué estás diciendo? –Harry tenía la mirada perdida, se había puesto lívido, tenía los anteojos torcidos. Seguía reteniéndole las muñecas pero se lo veía de golpe empequeñecido y desamparado.

Draco colapsó contra su pecho, temblando. –Me estuvo amenazado para que te llevara de vuelta. Y cuando usó el _Cruciatus_ en la visión… yo no creía que pudiera… pero puede… puede. Primero dijo que iba a matar a mi madre… y lo hizo. Y ahora me dice que va a matar a mi padre… quiere que te lleve de vuelta porque quiere verte morir… pero poco importa de una forma u otra porque te vas a morir igual… –la voz pareció estrangulársele– Tiene tu sangre, Harry. No necesita que estés presente. Dentro de tres días ocurrirá el eclipse… y él va a usar la poción… y vos te vas a morir.

–¿Yo…? ¿…me voy a morir?

Quería decirle que _no_.

_No, Harry, no te vas a morir._

_No voy a dejar que Voldemort lo haga._

_Voy a encontrar un contraconjuro y vos vas a estar bien… y vamos a volver a Hogwarts pronto… y habrá partidos de quidditch y fines de semana en Hogsmeade… y yo te voy a ayudar con el TEDiO de Pociones… todo va a estar bien y vos no te vas a morir._

No podía mentirle, sin embargo y tampoco podía enfrentarlo. El cuerpo le temblaba y veía todo borroso, el mundo se caía a pedazos a su alrededor. Apoyó derrotado la frente sobre el hombro de Harry, manchándole la remera con la sangre que le manaba de la nariz, le dio la única respuesta que podía.

–No lo sé, Harry. No lo sé.

oOo

_Confusion that never stops,  
>The closing walls and the ticking clocks.<br>Gonna come back and take you home,  
>I could not stop, that you now know.<em>

_(Coldplay)_

Confusión que nunca cesa

paredes que aplastan y tictacs de relojes

volveré para llevarte de vuelta a casa

no pude detenerme, quiero que lo sepas.

(Coldplay)


	14. Estrategia y sacrificio

**Eclipse**

**Capitulo 14 – Estrategia y sacrificio**

Harry seguía aferrándole las muñecas y miraba fijamente la cara sucia de sangre y tierra. Trataba de procesar lo que había oído. ¡No podía ser cierto! Draco no podía haberle estado ocultando algo como eso. Tenía que tratarse de una broma o quizá de una alucinación.

Pero las muñecas de Draco se sentían sólidas bajo sus dedos, no estaba alucinando. Y en vista de la expresión de espanto y de las arrugas tensas en el rostro de Draco, tampoco se trataba de una broma.

_¿Me voy a morir? _Resonaba la pregunta una y otra vez en su mente. No estaba seguro de haberla pronunciado en voz alta.

Draco también lo miraba fijamente y terminó bajando la cabeza y apoyándosela sobre el hombro. Algo tibio y húmedo –sangre– le estaba empapando la remera. La voz amortiguada de Draco le alcanzó el oído.

–_No lo sé, Harry. No lo sé._

Las palabras parecieron hacerle añicos la consciencia. El mundo parecía girar a su alrededor. Era demasiado para poder creerlo. La garganta se le cerraba y el corazón le latía irregularmente.

_¿Tres días? ¿Sólo… me quedan tres días? No… es imposible. Voldemort no puede alcanzarme aquí. Escapamos. Estoy seguro… Draco me lo habría dicho antes si fuera cierto… ¡Ay, Dios!... tres días…_

Soltó las muñecas de Draco y dio un paso inseguro hacia atrás, vio desolación en el rostro de Draco, sucio de tierra y sangre y ahora también surcado de lágrimas. Se dio vuelta y empezó a caminar, el mundo parecía temblar con cada uno de sus pasos.

–Tiene mi sangre. –mascullaba– Mi sangre. Es lo que necesita para la poción. Tiene mi sangre. Tres días. Me voy a morir dentro de tres días… –cayó de rodillas.

–¡Harry! –Draco corrió hacia él.

–Me voy a morir. –repitió, ni siquiera sentía que las palabras salieran de su boca, de repente sentía mucho frío y se sentía muy mareado, se puso en cuatro patas para sostenerse mejor pero la tierra seguía oscilando de un lado para el otro.

Las manos de Draco lo sostuvieron de los hombros. –Harry, ¡oíme! ¿Podés oírme? ¡Vamos, Harry, hablame!

–Yo… –podía oírlo pero no podía responderle, la revelación había sido como un golpe físico y todavía le era imposible reaccionar.

–Harry, sentate y mirame.

Draco lo ayudó a sentarse, lo miró a los ojos. El contacto visual fue devolviéndolo a la realidad, Draco le estaba apretando los hombros con fuerza, si bien sus manos temblaban. Draco tenía miedo… eso lo aterrorizó aun más.

–¡No quiero morir! –gritó conteniendo un sollozo– ¡No quiero morir!

–¡No te vas a morir, Harry!

–Pero… si vos dijiste… tiene mi sangre… no podemos detenerlo…

–Pensaremos en algo… o Snape o Dumbledore… ¡para eso mandé a Biddy!... para que le buscaran una solución…

Harry dejó escapar una risa forzada. –Por eso era que todo el tiempo insistías en que nos diéramos prisa… ¿por qué no me lo dijiste antes? –hundió la cara en las manos y se frotó los ojos bajo las gafas.

Draco le soltó los hombros. –No… tengo una explicación para eso. No tenía el derecho de ocultártelo. Debería… habértelo dicho antes.

Harry lo miró, tenía la expresión apesadumbrada y la frente apoyada sobre una mano. ¡Cómo se atrevía a mostrarse tan abrumado? ¡No era su vida la que se iba consumiendo con cada minuto! Estaba furioso de que no se lo hubiera dicho. Siempre le habían ocultado cosas. Y cuando le ocultaban cosas alguien terminaba muriendo. Y esta vez el que se iba a morir era él.

–¡La gran puta… claro que deberías…! ¡Recién ahora te das cuenta? – apretó los puños, Draco se echó hacia atrás intimidado.

–Traté de decírtelo… de verdad… vos no me dejaste… y yo no insistí… no era algo de lo que quisiera hablar… debería habértelo dicho… –apartó la mirada.

–¡Y por qué carajo no lo hiciste? –aulló Harry– ¡Tendrías que habérmelo dicho igual… sin importarte lo que yo te dijera! ¿Para qué tenés esa cabezota de Slytherin!

–Creo… pensaba que teníamos tiempo… que llegaríamos a Hogwarts antes y que Snape tendría alguna solución… él es el mejor… yo… no quería asustarte…

–¡Oh… qué plan excelente! –Draco hizo una mueca de desagrado ante el tono de sarcasmo.

–¡No es que lo haya planeado…! Las cosas que planeé no dieron resultado…–hundió la cara en las manos.

Quizá estaba llorando, pero a Harry no le importaba. Estaba fastidiado, furioso, frenético…

–Había planeado usar las pirámides como trasladores pero Biddy no pudo conseguirlas. Había planeado que escapáramos antes de que Voldemort te sacara la sangre, pero se me adelantó. Y se suponía que avanzáramos más rápido… pero pasaron tantas cosas que nos demoraron. –se estremeció– Te lo iba a decir el primer día… pero vos estabas tan débil. Y después estábamos escapando de los mortífagos y no quería preocuparte más. Y no quería hablar de eso… me hacía pensar en lo que le podía haber hecho a mi madre… y lo hacía parecer real. Y después nos empezamos a llevar bien… y no quería arruinarlo. –se golpeó el muslo con el puño– Igual lo arruiné todo… esperé demasiado… ¡es mi culpa!... y quizá no lleguemos a tiempo… y aunque llegáramos a tiempo, no es seguro de que haya solución… ¡y vos te vas a morir!... ¡y es todo mi culpa! –empezó a golpearse las piernas con saña– ¡Soy tan imbécil! ¡Es todo mi culpa!

–¡Draco, pará! –gritó reteniéndole las manos– Lastimarte no va solucionar nada…

–¡Pero es que no hay nada que pueda solucionarlo! ¡Que acaso no te das cuenta todavía?

Al verlo así, entrando en pánico, Harry se obligó a recomponerse, por lo menos uno de ellos debía mantener la mente despejada. Tenían algo de tiempo… algo podrían hacer.

–Pensá en lo que me dijiste recién… todavía podemos llegar a tiempo… Snape sabrá qué hacer. –trataba de convencerse a sí mismo, la alternativa era demasiado terrible– ¿Draco?

–Pero es que no sabemos cuánto nos falta… eran ciento cincuenta kilómetros en línea recta… pero tuvimos que subir y bajar… y desviarnos… y tuvimos que detenernos varias veces… no sé cuánto pueda faltar todavía…

–Todavía podemos hacerlo. Tenemos que ponernos en marcha y no parar… correremos si hiciera falta. Vamos a llegar a tiempo… y Snape podrá solucionarlo…

Draco lo miró desolado. –No hay antídoto, Harry.

–_¿Cómo!_

–No hay antídoto, ni contraconjuro. Tenía el libro. La versión original de la poción Eclipse del alma. Mi padre me la hizo estudiar, se suponía que yo iba a asistir a Ya Sabés Quién en la preparación. Memoricé esa parte del libro de atrás para adelante y de adelante para atrás, Harry. No mencionaba nada que pudiera contrarrestar el efecto. Claro que Snape podría haber encontrado uno…

Harry había estudiado sobre terremotos en la escuela, sabía que ocasionalmente las réplicas podían ser más violentas que el temblor original. Esta segunda revelación lo sacudió más que la primera. El mundo parecía desmoronársele. –¿Y Snape podrá…?

–Snape es el que más sabe de Pociones, nadie mejor que él…

Harry dejó oír un susurro seco. –Quisiera creerlo más que nada en el mundo… pero no puedo.

Draco vaciló un momento luego se inclinó hacia él y lo tomó de los hombros. –Te hice la firme promesa de que te iba a llevar de vuelta… y así tuviera que venderle mi alma al diablo te aseguro que la voy a cumplir y me voy a asegurar también de que vivas lo suficiente para que pueda vencerte en el próximo partido de quidditch.

–¿Se supone que eso tenía que hacerme sentir mejor?

–Quizá… ¿dio resultado?

–No sé… pero tenemos que ponernos en camino. –se puso de pie– ¡Tenemos que movernos ya…! –empezó a alejarse a grandes pasos.

–¡Ay…! ¡Esperame, Harry…! – Draco lo siguió rengueando un poco… ese agujero donde había metido el pie rato antes… –¿Estás seguro de que ésa es la dirección correcta?

Harry sacó la varita. _–¡Orientame!_ – tuvo que modificar un poco la dirección. –Por acá.

–Te sigo.

Harry partió sin demora y a gran velocidad, no iba corriendo precisamente, pero no le faltaba mucho para eso… no podía pensar, no quería sentir… lo único que importaba era que tenían que llegar a Hogwarts a tiempo.

Harry perdió la noción del tiempo y los detalles del paisaje se le borraban. Pasaron por áreas de árboles abigarrados, bordearon colinas, escalaron riscos y volvieron a descender al valle, cruzaron varios arroyos serpeantes. A mitad de camino de una escalada le llegó la voz de Draco.

–Harry, ¡pará un momento!

Se dio vuelta. Draco se esforzaba por alcanzarlo, estaba sin aliento. Harry también… pero tenía demasiada adrenalina en la sangre como para haberse dado cuenta. Sacudió la cabeza. –No podemos detenernos… no tenemos tiempo.

Draco llegó finalmente a su lado. –Harry, si no te detenés siquiera unos minutos te vas a matar antes de que podamos llegar. ¡Sé razonable y paremos un rato! –sacó el frasco del bolsillo y lo llenó con un golpecito de varita.

–No puedo tomar nada… siento el estómago raro.

Draco le puso el frasco en la mano. –¡Tenés que beber!

Harry no quería ponerse a discutir. Se bebió el contenido de un solo trago y le devolvió el frasco. Draco volvió a llenarlo y bebió él también. Respiró hondo y lo miró serio. –Ahora tenés que comer algo.

–Ni lo sueñes… lo único que me faltaba… que te pongas a hacerme de madre.

–Quizá eso es lo que te hace falta. –dijo Draco enjugándose con un dedo una gota de agua que le caía por la barbilla– ¿Sabés la hora que es?

–No, lo único que sé es que estamos perdiendo el tiempo hablando cuando bien podríamos estar avanzando.

–Harry, deben de ser las cuatro. ¡Estuvimos caminando sin parar durante tres horas! Si es que se le puede llamar "caminar", en realidad estuvimos casi corriendo. Me costó muchísimo poder seguirte el ritmo.

–No iba tan rápido… ¿y por qué no dijiste nada hasta ahora?

–Con lo mal que estás reaccionando ante este descanso para tomar agua. No quiero ni saber cómo me habrías contestado si te pedía que fueras más despacio.

Harry se apoyó contra el tronco de un árbol y se dejó caer deslizándose hasta al suelo, recién entonces reparó que las piernas le temblaban y que los músculos protestaban doloridos. –No se me ocurría ninguna otra cosa que hacer… tenía que moverme.

Draco se dejó caer a su lado con un resuello de dolor. –¿Y tu intención es seguir caminando toda la noche?

–Si es preciso, sí.

–En algún momento tenés que parar.

–Cuando lleguemos a Hogwarts.

Draco suspiró profundamente. –Por lo menos comé algo… todavía quedan galletitas de chocolate. Vamos… comé una. –se la depositó en la rodilla.

Harry la tomó y le dio un mordisco. Por reflejo su estómago reaccionó con un gruñido de hambre.

–¿Ves? –dijo Draco señalándole la panza– Está de acuerdo conmigo.

La pincelada de humor le hizo soltar lo que había estado conteniendo todo el tiempo. Dejó oír un sonido…medio grito, medio sollozo. –¡Cómo puedo estar comiendo en un momento como éste?

Draco se sobresaltó ante el arranque repentino. –¿Harry?

–¡Mirame acá… en medio de ninguna parte… me voy a morir dentro de tres días y estoy sentado comiendo una maldita galletita!

Draco se removió incómodo. –Bueno… podrías comer un sándwich… la energía te vendría bien…

–¡No es eso a lo que me refería!

–Harry… ¿a qué te referías entonces? –Draco lo observaba con expresión desolada e impotente. Fue como si un dique hubiera cedido de repente.

–¡Está ocurriendo OTRA VEZ! ¡Voldemort está tratando de matarme _otra vez_! Y esta vez no puedo pelear, ¡no puedo detenerlo! ¿Qué se supone que pueda hacer? ¿Quedarme acá sentado viendo como se me acaba el tiempo? ¡No lo puedo soportar! –dio duramente con el puño contra el tronco y se laceró los nudillos– ¿Cómo me puedo quedar sentado siquiera un minuto, si un minuto puede significar la diferencia… de que él me venza o no? ¡No puedo detenerme! ¡Necesito moverme… o pelear… o algo! ¡Pero necesito hacer algo!

–Estás haciendo todo lo posible, pero no podés reventarte del esfuerzo… sin comer ni beber… vas a terminar matándote antes.

Harry replicó con un hilo de voz. –Prefiero matarme yo mismo antes de que me mate Voldemort.

–No hables así, Harry.

–¿POR QUÉ NO? –le espetó Harry medio histérico– ¿Por qué carajo no? –se puso de pie de inmediato y empezó a caminar ida y vuelta– ¡No le voy a permitir que me agarre, Draco! Fueron muchas las cosas que me quitó… ¡a mí no me va a tener! No me voy a entregar sin presentarle lucha.

–En ningún momento sugerí lo contrario.

–¿Y qué es lo que sugerís entonces? Ya que parece que sos el experto…

–Harry, no conviene que te pongas histérico…

–¡Es demasiado tarde! ¡Ya es demasiado tarde!

–Tenemos tres días… muchas cosas podrían ocurrir en tres días.

–-¿Cómo qué?

Draco empezó nervioso a enrollar el dedo en la manga. –Bueno… podríamos llegar a Hogwarts y Snape podría tener algo listo…

–¡Eso _si_ llegamos a Hogwarts…! Y vos dijiste que no hay contraconjuro, así que lo más probable es que Snape no tenga nada…

–Snape es el mejor de los expertos en Pociones de Gran Bretaña, si alguien puede…

–Snape me odia tanto como odiaba a mi padre, incluso si pudiera ayudarme, ¡seguro que fingiría que no puede! –Harry apretó los puños tratando de contener el vendaval de emociones. ¡A Snape le importaba un rábano si él vivía o no! _¡Qué conveniente para Snape y cuán repugnantemente irónico para mí! ¡Tengo que arreglármelas solo! ¡Cómo siempre!_

–Puede ocurrir algo que detenga a Ya Sabés Quién, Harry, quizá…

Harry sintió como si un gran tendón interno que lo estaba conteniendo se hubiera soltado de repente. –¡Yo soy el único que puede detener a Voldemort! ¡Eso es lo que me dicen! ¿Sabés qué? Quizá debería ir a enfrentarlo en lugar de estar escapando… ¡Ja!... Quizá yo pueda detenerlo. ¡Eso es! ¡Me cuelo en la fortaleza de noche y lo asfixio con una almohada! O quizá lo podría desafiar a una competencia de pulseadas, ¡el que gane dos de tres pulsos se lleva todo! Claro, algo así podría resultar… ¡porque es tan fácil detenerlo!

–No, ¡ésas son boludeces que sólo a un Gryffindor se le podrían ocurrir! ¡Si hasta puedo imaginarte intentando insensateces como ésas! Vamos, Harry, ¡sé razonable!

–¿Querés que sea razonable? –tiró de la cadena del deslocalizador y lo sacó de debajo de la ropa– Quizá debería dejar que me agarre. –susurró con aspereza– Quizá debería darte el deslocalizador para que puedas escapar corriendo. Y luego pelearía con él. Podría ganarle. No puede matarme si yo lo mato primero. –retomó su ir y venir.

–¡Esperá! No fue eso lo que quise decir, yo…

–¿Por qué no? –dijo Harry con un tono calmo muy inquietante– Podría matarlo. Podría ganarle. Le he ganado antes.

–Harry, escuchame…

–No, escuchame vos. ¿Se supone que sea él o yo? Siempre fue así, nunca tuve un recreo. Quizá si estoy muerto pueda tomarme un segundo de descanso. ¡Ja! Debería haber pensado en eso hace mucho. ¡Mierda! Los últimos quince años han sido tiempo prestado, así que… ¿por qué no? ¡Desaparecería para siempre pero bien a lo grande!

–¡Todo lo que decís no es más que una sarta de insensateces!

–No, Draco, lo que digo es perfectamente cuerdo, es el mundo el que se ha vuelto loco. Pero eso no es nada nuevo, a estas alturas ya debería estar acostumbrado, ¿o no? Un enfrentamiento con mi mortalidad todos los años. Éste no sería sino un episodio más en la fascinante aventura que es mi vida.

–¿Te querrás callar por un momento y…?

–¿Es que no entendés? Todos los años estuve a punto de morir, Draco… desde los once a esta parte. ¡Y ahora está volviendo a pasar! En primer año fue Voldemort mismo… y en segundo, la pelea a espada con el basilisco. En tercer año, los dementors. Nada mejor que que te aspiren el alma, ¿verdad?

–Harry…

–Ah… y ésta es mejor aun… cuarto año: un duelo con Voldemort. ¡Un duelo real! ¡Usó _Avada Kedavra_! ¡La única razón por la que no me mató fue porque tenemos varitas hermanas! Pero tuve que ser testigo de cómo mataban a Cedric… ¡Oh sí! ¡Eso fue maravilloso! Y quinto año… en el Ministerio… contra Voldemort y los mortífagos…

Se detuvo frente al árbol y volvió a darle un puñetazo violento. –Todas las veces podría haberse evitado, pero alguien siempre me había mentido, ¡todas las _putas_ veces! –otro puñetazo contra el tronco y un gruñido de dolor– Y todos me dicen que es para protegerme… ¡y terminan casi matándome! –retomó el ir y venir– pero cuando pasó a su lado, Draco lo agarró de la manga y lo hizo detener.

–¡SENTATE!

Quizá fue por lo perentorio y violento de la orden, pero Harry no protestó. Se dejó caer sentado a su lado. –Eh…

Draco lo miró fijo a los ojos. –No le vamos a permitir que te agarre. Y vos no te vas a matar para impedirle que te mate… incluyendo comportamientos suicidas insensatos como sacarte el deslocalizador… ¡volvé a guardártelo bajo la ropa!

Harry obedeció de inmediato.

Draco asintió aprobador. –Así está mucho mejor. –trataba de aparecer calmo y controlado, pero no le salía del todo bien, algo de miedo se le seguía notando.

Harry se dio cuenta. –Pero en realidad no mejora nada, ¿o sí?

Draco vaciló. –Todo va a salir bien…

Harry sacudió la cabeza. –Draco… ¿y si no llegáramos a tiempo?

–Vamos a llegar.

–Pero, ¿Y SI NO? –Harry dio ahora un puñetazo contra el suelo– ¿Tenemos algún plan? ¿Algo que podamos hacer?

Miró a Draco con esperanza, necesitaba una respuesta… cualquier respuesta.

Draco apartó la vista. –Yo… tuve una idea… pero no serviría… empecé a juntar cosas… plantas… pero no resultaría… Tenés razón, tenemos que seguir caminando. Snape va a tener todo lo necesario cuando lleguemos a Hogwarts… y sé que vamos a llegar.

Se puso de pie tambaleante y le indicó a Harry que hiciera otro tanto. Luego hizo un floreo con la mano y dijo –Te sigo.

Harry controló la dirección con la varita. Y se puso en marcha, pero no llegó muy lejos.

–¡AAYY!

Harry se dio vuelta de inmediato. Draco estaba doblado agarrándose el tobillo y maldecía a diestra y siniestra.

–¿Qué pasa?

–Nada… una maldita inconveniencia.

Harry retrocedió hasta él. –¿Qué te hiciste?

–¡Cómo puedo ser tan boludo! –Draco estaba tanteando apoyar el peso sobre el tobillo crítico.

–_Draco…_ –Harry no disimuló una arista amenazante en el tono.

–Debe de haber sido esta mañana cuando estaba corriendo… metí el pie en un pozo, creo que me lo torcí.

Harry frunció el ceño. –Pero si estuviste caminando durante horas…

–¡Brillante observación! Y me estuvo doliendo todos y cada uno de los minutos.

–Y entonces… ¿por qué recién ahora…?

–Se puso peor, más tenso ahora que paramos… pero no es nada… seguro que se vuelve a aflojar cuando me ponga a caminar. Tenemos que ponernos en camino… aunque quizá no tan rápido.

Harry asintió intranquilo y se volvió para reiniciar la marcha, pero hubo otro chillido de dolor y el sonido de Draco cayendo en tierra. Giró de nuevo, Draco estaba enrollado sobre el suelo, agarrándose el tobillo y maldiciendo otra vez.

Harry estuvo a su lado en una fracción de segundo. –Creí que habías dicho que estabas bien.

–Bueno, mentí. –aulló Draco.

–Dejame ver. –dijo Harry estirando una mano, pero Draco apartó el pie.

–¡No lo toques! ¡Ayyy! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! –apretó los dientes y respiró hondo sacudiendo la cabeza– Creo que debo de haberme desgarrado algo.

–Debe de ser una broma…

–¿Te parece acaso que estoy bromeando!

Harry intentó alcanzarle otra vez el tobillo. Draco lo apartó de nuevo. –¿Qué creés que vas a hacer?

–Trato de ayudarte… pero no estoy seguro del proceso…

–Te dije que no lo toques. Me duele.

Harry apretó las mandíbulas y le dirigió una mirada seria. –Pues lo lamento. –a pesar de las protestas de Draco le desató la zapatilla y se la sacó y luego la media. El tobillo estaba horriblemente inflamado, casi al doble del tamaño normal y la piel había adquirido una coloración morada espantosa.

–¡Oh Jesús! –susurró para sí.

–¿Quién?

Harry sacudió la cabeza con los ojos fijos en la articulación dañada. –No, nada… no importa… creo que ni Él podría ayudarnos en un caso como éste.

–¿Cómo se ve? –Draco trató de incorporarse para sentarse, se miró el tobillo– Creo que voy a vomitar.

–Por favor, tratá de aguantarte. ¿Qué encantamientos conoces para curar tobillos… esguinces… o como quiera que se llamen…?

Draco gruñó irritado. –Nada tan específico. Sé encantamientos para curar raspaduras, pequeños cortes, moretones y cosas así… ah… y uno muy bueno para dolores de cabeza, que vengo usando seguido desde que estoy con vos.

–La verdad es que deberías mostrarte más amable conmigo… ¡porque estoy tratando de ayudarte!

Draco se apoyó sobre los codos para sostenerse. –¡Bueno, perdón! ¡El tobillo me duele como un infierno… no estoy de humor como para muchos cumplidos!

–¡Y tener sólo tres días más de vida no es precisamente algo que me fascine o me ponga de buen ánimo… que no se te olvide!

Draco le puso freno a su berrinche. –Está bien, está bien… los dos estamos muy nerviosos… razones nos sobran… Decía que no conozco ningún encantamiento específico para esto. Sólo algunos de primeros auxilios… no soy un sanador. –su expresión cambió– En realidad… se me ocurre… quizá podrías intentar algo como lo del otro día cuando me curaste las manos.

Harry trató de recordar esa noche, parecía tan alejada en el tiempo… se le antojaba más como una ilusión que como un recuerdo.

–No… no sé si pueda hacerlo… –dijo inseguro.

–Pero por supuesto que podés. –Draco intentaba convencerse al mismo tiempo que trataba de convencerlo– Te salió de primera sin que siquiera supieras lo que estabas haciendo. Sólo Harry Potter podría hacer parecer que la magia sin varita es algo muy fácil.

Para Harry el uso de su nombre y apellido fue como una cachetada; y el tono y el contexto lo pusieron furioso, las mejillas se le encendieron. –¡Pará con eso! No sé de dónde es que todos sacan que yo tengo todo tipo de habilidades especiales, ¡porque no es cierto! Todos esperan que obre milagros porque soy el _Maldito Harry Potter, Salvador del Mundo._ Mi nombre no me otorga ningún tipo de privilegios; a menos que consideres como tal el que me codeé con Voldemort y que nos llamemos entre nosotros por el nombre de pila. Ah… y en caso de que te lo estés preguntando… se llama Tom. Y es posible que yo te curara las manos, pero vos me curaste todo el cuerpo… así que, ¿por qué no te curás vos mismo?

Draco lo miró apretando los labios y con ojos vidriosos. Sacó la varita y pronunció algunos encantamientos básicos apuntándola al tobillo. La inflamación cedió apenas pero la lesión seguía siendo tan seria como antes. De poco sirvió que los repitiera.

Harry se sintió culpable por haber reaccionado tan bruscamente y con impaciencia. –¿Por qué no intentás la curación sin varita? –dijo con un tono que buscó que sonara más razonable.

Draco pareció no haberlo escuchado, siguió repitiendo inútilmente las mismas fórmulas, se había puesto lívido y la varita le temblaba en la mano.

Harry se empezó a sentir peor. –¿Te sentís bien?

–¿Sabés algo sobre magia sin varita, Potter? –preguntó con un hilo de voz.

Incómodo, Harry negó con la cabeza.

–Consume mucha energía y hace falta una emoción muy fuerte. Furia, rabia, pánico, pasión… cosas así. La mayor parte de las veces que vi a alguien haciéndola… fue algo no intencional… y el resultado fue casi siempre muchos vidrios rotos. En este momento estoy exhausto… y aunque deteste admitirlo… bastante fastidiado también. No podría hacerlo… por mucho que tratase… por eso fue que te lo pedí.

–Yo… –Harry no sabía qué decir, el dolor era manifiesto en el rostro de Draco– …puedo probar.

Draco asintió. –Eso es todo lo que pedía. Porque lo creas o no, yo tengo tantos deseos como vos de volver… y no quiero que te demores por mí… si es que vale la pena que te demores por mí.

Harry reaccionó exasperado. –¡Eso no es justo!

Draco apartó la mirada. –Perdón… no fue mi intención que sonara así.

Harry se quedó estudiándole la cara. Sí, quería… necesitaba a todo costo regresar cuanto antes, pero nunca se le hubiera cruzado la idea de dejar a Draco atrás. Sin embargo él lo había sugerido… Draco era el que lo había metido en todo ese lío… bueno, eso ya estaba olvidado, saldrían juntos del lío… Y si lo dejaba atrás, Voldemort lo capturaría… no podía hacerle eso a nadie… y a Draco menos que a ninguno porque… no sabía bien por qué y tampoco quería ponerse a pensarlo en ese instante.

–¿Qué pasa?

–No… nada… –dijo Harry y pasó a ocuparse de la lesión.

Sintiéndose torpe, Harry apoyó las palmas en la parte peor del área inflamada. No pasó nada, bueno… tampoco había esperado un resultado instantáneo sin hacer un poco de esfuerzo. Se concentró y trató de imaginar la luz, intentando hacerla aparecer con la fuerza de su voluntad. Pero nada ocurrió. Quería acordarse de lo que había hecho esa noche… pero no podía… no le venía a la mente…

Empezó a entrar en pánico. Necesitaba hacerlo pero no lograba esa especie de conexión mental de esa noche junto al río. Sus manos sólo eran manos, sin ningún atributo especial y él no era un sanador. Y aunque pudiera acordarse de lo que había hecho, no podía acordarse de _cómo_ lo había hecho. Trató de forzar la magia apretando con las manos.

–¡Aayy! –Draco sacudió la pierna– ¿Qué fue eso?

Harry se miró las palmas como si las contemplara por primera vez. –No tengo la menor idea. –miró a Draco. No estaba enojado pero tampoco complacido.

–No es culpa tuya.

–¿Y de quién es la culpa? –intervino Harry– Ya lo hice antes… debería poder hacerlo de nuevo. Debo de ser incompetente o algo así… ¡no entiendo por qué no da resultado!

–No pudiste hacerlo porque no tenías la atención centrada en lo debido.

–¡Pero sí! –protestó Harry– ¡Estaba concentrado en curarte! Tengo que hacerlo para que podamos volver, porque si no lo hago me voy a morir y a vos te van a capturar… ¡y no puedo permitir que eso pase!

Draco sonrió melancólico. –A confesión de parte…

Harry quedó boquiabierto cuando comprendió. –Oh…

–No es culpa tuya, Harry.

–Puedo arreglarlo, dame un momento y pruebo de nuevo… –se frotó las manos tratando de imaginar la magia entre ellas, pero era inútil, era una ilusión… igual estiró las manos hacia el tobillo. Draco lo hizo detener.

–No va a resultar, Harry.

–Claro que sí. –_Esto es estúpido, Draco no puede pretender que me dé por vencido._ –Draco, tenés que dejarme que pruebe otra vez.

–No va a resultar.

–¡Eso ya lo habías dicho! Me niego a aceptarlo.

–Sí que sos terco. –dijo con tono divertido.

–Es un rasgo muy propio de Leo.

–En realidad, no. Es una característica más propia de Tauro. Siempre sospeché que debías de ser pésimo en Adivinación.

–Como vos digas.

Draco forzó otra sonrisa. –Vos sabés que no va a resultar, hay cosas que simplemente hay que aceptarlas.

–¿Y qué se supone que haga entonces? ¿Darme por vencido? –se puso de pie de inmediato– Dame la mano.

–¿Cómo? ¿Para qué?

–No hay tiempo de explicar o discutir. Dame la mano. –Draco tomó la mano que le extendía y Harry lo hizo poner de pie con un impulso repentino. Draco dio un grito de sorpresa y quedó saltando en un pie. Un segundo después, Harry le hizo pasar un brazo por sobre sus hombros.

–Esto debe tratarse de una broma… –dijo Draco incrédulo.

–Te voy a llevar cargado así tenga que hacerlo durante todo el camino.

–Potter, ¡estás loco!

–¿Y recién ahora te das cuenta?

–Esto no va a resultar.

–Te estás repitiendo, o acaso estoy escuchando un eco. Ya te había dicho que no iba a aceptarlo. ¿Desde cuándo te volviste tan derrotista? ¿Te vas a dar por vencido sin siquiera intentarlo?

–¿Estás seguro de que ésta es la única posibilidad?

Harry ladeó la cabeza como si pensara. –Podría desmayarte y llevarte levitando hasta Hogwarts…

–No serías capaz…

–A menos que quieras confirmar esa teoría… te sugeriría que te apoyes en mí y que nos pongamos en marcha.

–Sabés… quizá no es preciso que lo diga… pero la sensación de _déjà vu_ es tan… sólo que ahora…

–Tenés razón… no es preciso que lo digas… Vamos, no tenemos tiempo que perder.

Una hora después los dos estaban sudorosos, sin aliento y con la sensación de que les hubieran dado una paliza. Y lo peor era que habían avanzado muy poco.

–Potter, así no podemos seguir. –resolló Draco.

–No pienso detenerme ahora.

–Potter… Harry… esto no está dando resultado.

–Cuando tu agudo cerebro de Slytherin logre arribar a una mejor idea… me lo hacés saber.

Harry no quería oír objeciones. Si bien tener que soportar el peso de Draco le producía un dolor martirizante en la zona lumbar. En varias oportunidades había estado tentado a usar un encantamiento de ingravidez. Pero no se había animado. Una vez, Ginny Weasley le había dicho que usar un encantamiento de ingravidez sobre una chica se consideraba algo muy insultante, por alguna razón no determinada Harry pensaba que eso también se aplicaba a Draco. Aunque ya había decidido que si seguía rezongando un _¡Silencio!_ no sería una mala idea.

–Harry, ¿cuánto pensás seguir con esto?

–Lo que sea necesario… tengo que hacerlo.

–Harry…

–¿QUÉ!

–Pará.

–¡NO!

Draco lo obligó a detenerse. –Tenés que escuchar razones.

–Razones… ¿razones?... dejarte atrás está fuera de cuestión… y si vos no tenés un plan mejor…

Draco torció los labios. –Puedo intentarlo. –se agachó con un gruñido dolorido y empezó a bajarse la media– Harry, así no vamos a llegar nunca… tenemos que considerar alternativas.

A Harry la idea de perder siquiera un segundo no le gustaba para nada, pero se dio cuenta que tenían que detenerse un rato al menos, el tobillo de Draco estaba peor y él mismo ya no daba más. Se le agachó al lado.

–¿Alternativas? ¿Como cuáles? –preguntó incisivo– ¿Qué más podríamos hacer que no se nos haya ocurrido hasta ahora?

–Bueno, yo estaba pensando… a estas alturas debemos de estar más cerca de Hogwarts que de la fortaleza de Ya Sabés Quién. Quizá si uno de los dos se dejara ver… Dumbledore podría encontrarlo antes que Ya Sabés Quién. No es algo seguro… pero es mejor que ninguna posibilidad en absoluto. Y si Dumbledore fuera el primero en encontrarlo sería fácil venir a buscar al otro.

Harry lo miró entrecerrando los ojos, tenía la sensación de que Draco no estaba sugiriendo que fuera Harry el que corriera los riesgos. –¿Qué es todo esto de uno y el otro? No creo que me esté gustando lo que estás sugiriendo…

Draco empezó a torcerse las manos mientras respondía. –Yo… lo que quiero decir, Harry, yo no me puedo mover rápido, estoy dispuesto a correr el riesgo. Si Dumbledore me encuentra puedo guiarlo hasta vos. Y si fuera Ya Sabés Quién el primero… al menos dejaría de retrasarte.

Los ojos de Draco se veían enrojecidos y húmedos. Apartó la mirada y se aclaró la garganta para tratar de disimularlo.

Harry no podía creer que estuviera oyendo eso. Draco había asumido muchos riesgos al encarar esa huida, pero lo que proponía en ese instante… era como un ratón saltando en la boca de la serpiente que esperara que alguien lo salvara antes de que lo mordiera. –¿Te volviste loco? Eso no es una opción. Si Voldemort te agarrara… ¡estás lastimado! Ni siquiera podrías tratar de defenderte. ¡Ni pienses que voy a permitirlo!

Draco giró de golpe la cabeza y volvió a mirarlo. Los ojos estaban secos pero muy congestivos. –¡Tratá de pensar sensatamente, Potter! ¡Sabés muy bien lo que pasaría si no podés llegar a Hogwarts a tiempo! Cerró los ojos apretados durante unos segundos y volvió a abrirlos, habló más contenido. –Harry, lo he estado considerando toda la mañana… y sobre todo después de que mi tobillo dijo basta. No veo que haya otra opción… ¿vos sí?

Harry lo miró más incrédulo que antes, si cabe. Tragó ostensiblemente. –¿Dónde quedó el Slytherin que yo conocía que sólo pensaba en sí mismo?

Algo forzadamente, Draco se encogió de hombros. –Lo dejé en los calabozos de Ya Sabés Quién. –inclinó ligeramente la cabeza hacia un lado– ¿No me irás a decir que estás extrañándolo?

–¡Si estuviera acá no estaría urdiendo planes suicidas!

Draco dejó caer los hombros. –Fui yo el que te metió en esto, Harry. Y me juré que te llevaría de vuelta. No me obligues a quebrar ese voto.

La novedad había tomado a Harry desprevenido. –¿Un voto…?

Draco alzó apenas una comisura. –La noche que nos escapamos… vos ya te habías dormido. O te habías desmayado… no sé bien cuál de las dos cosas. Hacía mucho frío esa noche y vos estabas hipotérmico… quizá a punto de entrar en shock circulatorio… Lo que sea que haya sido… yo quería mantenerte abrigado… y mientras trataba de lograrlo, juré un voto. Que iba a devolverte a Hogwarts, sano y salvo. –_Costara lo que me costase…_ fue lo que me juré… y hablaba en serio.

Harry quedó perplejo unos momentos buscando qué responder. Sacudió la cabeza. –No, Draco… no podés. No así. Ya hay muchos que murieron por mí… no voy a permitir que te pase lo mismo.

–Harry, vos no me estás obligando. –dijo con tono sorprendentemente calmo– Es mi decisión.

–¡Vos querés hacerlo ahora mismo? ¡Sí… lo querés hacer ya! – Harry se desplazó hasta su lado en una fracción de segundo y le aferró la ropa. –¡No vas a hacerlo! ¡No te voy a dejar! Dumbledore me dijo que había sido la decisión de Sirius…haber ido al Ministerio… ¡y Sirius terminó muerto esa noche! ¡pero no le hubiera pasado nada de no haber sido por mí! ¡No voy a permitir que vos hagas lo mismo! ¡Entendelo… no puedo vivir con otra muerte más en la conciencia!

Draco no se arredró, replicó con firmeza. –¿Y si Ya… si Voldemort gana…? ¿cuánta gente va a morir? Empezando por vos… y yo seguramente voy a ser el siguiente en la lista.

Sobresaltado por la lógica del argumento, Harry lo soltó. Draco prosiguió: –Yo tuve una audiencia privada con V…Voldemort. Sé cómo es… fue por eso que me decidí a escapar. No cejaría ni en segundo en matar a un adepto que no respondiera a sus expectativas de total sumisión y obediencia. Su proceder no tiene nada que ver con el asunto de la pureza de sangre. Y estaba convencido de eso, porque estaba de su lado y si él ganaba yo iba a obtener muchas ventajas… poder, riqueza, reconocimiento de mi superioridad… y no me importaba lo que le pudiera pasar a cualquier otro… no me afectaba en lo absoluto. Ahora estoy del otro lado… y aunque así lo quisiera, ya no puedo ignorarlo.

–Draco…

–Oíme… Dumbledore y todos sus beatíficos y buenitos acólitos siguen sin gustarme… todavía no estoy listo para ponerme a abrazar a sangresu… a nacidos de muggles… –respiró hondo– pero si se parecen al menos un poco a vos… son infinitamente mejores que Voldemort. El destino de mi vida quedó sellado en el momento en que abrí la celda para dejarte escapar. Todo lo que tengo desde entonces… es tiempo extra. Vos tendrás un reloj que va descontándote los minutos… yo ya estoy viviendo de tiempo prestado, Harry. Y si tengo que morir… quiero que sirva de algo… o al menos que valga como un buen intento.

–No…

Draco sonrió triste. –Estos últimos días que pasamos juntos… no los cambiaría por nada… quería que lo supieras.

Harry percibió claramente el "adiós" implícito. –No. No ahora.

–De nada serviría esperar… sería peor, Harry. Vos lo sabés.

–¡NO! ¡Ya se nos ocurrirá algo! Basta que nos pongamos a pensar con lógica…

–Lo lógico en este instante es que agarres la mochila, des media vuelta y te pongas en marcha… corriendo a la mayor velocidad posible.

–¡No lo voy a hacer!

–¿Te vas a quedar sentado acá durante tres días esperando que se te acabe el tiempo?

–Tampoco dije que fuera a hacer eso. Pero debe de haber otra forma. ¿Estás realmente seguro de que no podés aparicionar?

Draco no pudo evitar una risa. –Creo que al respecto ya habíamos hablado. Un desagradable incidente de desgaje en mi primer intento. Me niego a reintentarlo… necesito aprender mucha más teoría antes, no tenía la menor idea de lo que estaba haciendo. De hecho… el sólo considerar la posibilidad ya me está haciendo entrar en pánico.

–Nunca me dijiste qué parte se te había desgajado… –acotó divertido Harry.

–No trates de cambiarme el tema.

Harry se puso serio de inmediato. –Por ahora quiero pensar… hay un arroyo al pie de esta colina y más allá hay un lago. Te voy a llevar hasta allí. Deberías poner en remojo el tobillo, el agua fría va a calmarte el dolor y bajará la inflamación.

–Estás tratando de demorar las cosas.

–Así es. –le extendió una mano para ayudarlo a incorporarse– Y vos vas a tener que darme el gusto.

Era evidente que Draco estaba disconforme, pero no objetó, aceptó la mano que le ofrecía.

Tenía los pies en el agua, helados, no podía sentir los dedos, pero tampoco el dolor del tobillo.

–¿Estás seguro de que no podés transfigurar una escoba? –preguntó Harry.

–Lo repito… por segunda vez. No una que pudiera funcionar. –Draco suspiró y pateó el agua con el pie sano– Las escobas son tan caras por una razón. Los encantamientos de vuelo son secretos celosamente guardados por los fabricantes. Si no fuera así, cada quien terminaría transfigurándose su propia Firebolt.

–Está bien, entiendo. –agarró un guijarro y lo arrojó rasante al arroyo para que hiciera sapitos– ¿Y una alfombra mágica?

–Harry…

–Sí, ya sé. –se recostó y empezó a golpetear rítmicamente el suelo con el pie izquierdo– Puedo transfigurarte un par de muletas. No sería lo mismo que caminar… pero podrían servir.

–Seguiría significando un retraso… ¿estás dispuesto a correr el riesgo?

Harry se incorporó de inmediato. –¡Por la barba de Merlín, SÍ! El único riesgo que no estoy dispuesto a correr es dejarte expuesto para que te capture Voldemort.

–Harry, tarde o temprano vamos a tener que tomar una decisión.

–Ya sé. Y quiero tomar una decisión con la que los dos podamos vivir… literalmente.

–Estamos dando vueltas sobre lo mismo.

–Bueno, mis disculpas si te estoy aburriendo… quizá debería agregar una canción o hacerte unos pasos de danza para que te entretengas.

Draco suspiró y sacó el pie del agua. Lo sentía mucho mejor pero seguía inflamado. –Lo que estoy diciendo es que ya discutimos todo dos veces y que siempre terminamos en punto muerto.

–Y vos seguís obstinado en que la única alternativa es la más suicida de todas. –interpuso Harry con aspereza.

Draco gruñó para sus adentros, Harry no le facilitaba las cosas. –Esto no es temeraria nobleza de Gryffindor… sino la alternativa más sensata. Y no podemos seguir demorándonos.

–Repasemos de nuevo las alternativas.

–¿Cómo?

–Dame el gusto, repasémoslas de nuevo.

Draco sacudió la cabeza exasperado. No tenía sentido… iba a ser totalmente inútil… pero concedió resignado.

–Podemos seguir andando y rogar que lleguemos a Hogwarts a tiempo. Pero lo más probable es que no lo logremos. Por otro lado yo podría exponerme…

–Eso está descartado desde el vamos…

Draco lo perforó con una mirada seria. –…podría exponerme, decía, y existe la posibilidad de que Dumbledore me encuentre primero. Y aunque no fuera así… vos vas a poder desplazarte mucho más rápido.

–De eso podés olvidarte ya. –dijo Harry con una risa ronca– No nos vamos a separar, muchacho heroico.

Draco levantó una ceja divertido. –Estupendo. Esto prueba que he pasado demasiado tiempo con vos. Sos contagioso.

Harry se golpeó la frente con la mano y luego sepultó la cara en la palma. –Voy a repetírtelo, –dijo con un tono de voz que iba creciendo en exasperación con cada palabra– no te voy a dejar atrás. No me importa cuáles sean los riesgos. No te voy a abandonar.

–Qué curioso Harry, –dijo Draco con voz neutra– no sabía que me tuvieras tanto afecto.

Harry se descubrió la cara. –Pero así es. –dijo sin titubear– Oíme bien, dos semanas pueden parecer muy poco tiempo para que se produzcan cambios radicales. Pero convengamos que las dos últimas no han sido precisamente semanas normales. Por lo que a mí concierne, vos sos mi amigo, estamos juntos en esto y no voy a abandonarte. Así que dejá de jugar al mártir, de ésta vamos a salir juntos.

Draco decidió recurrir al sarcasmo para la réplica. –Voy dejar de jugar al mártir si vos también dejás de hacerlo. Merlín, es cierto que sos contagioso.

Harry no respondió con acritud como Draco se lo esperaba. Le dirigió una sonrisa triste, tensa… pero genuina. Draco le devolvió una igual. No iba a haber otra pelea. Sin embargo… era imperativo que tomaran una decisión. –Harry, el tiempo no se detiene, a menos que…

–Estaba pensando… –lo interrumpió Harry con voz distante– Vos había mencionado que tenías una idea… para contrarrestar el efecto de la maldición, el conjuro, la poción… o de lo que puta se trate… ¿cuál era tu idea?

Draco frunció el ceño. –Es que en realidad no era una idea… había empezado a juntar los ingredientes de la poción Eclipse del alma… pero no con un fin determinado… sino más bien para tener algo que hacer… que me distrajera. Una forma de negación… creo que se podría considerar así. Sé cómo preparar la poción… ¿pero de qué podría servirnos? Snape sabe cómo crear pociones y antídotos, yo no. Yo sólo sé seguir las indicaciones y el procedimiento de recetas preestablecidas.

–Esta poción que Voldemort va a usar… ¿actúa como un veneno?

Draco iba a responder de inmediato que no, pero se contuvo. No era un veneno que fuera a dañar el cuerpo físicamente… pero los venenos mágicos raramente actuaban de esa forma. Los venenos mágicos iban dirigidos a mermar o a contaminar la magia de la víctima. –Creo que podríamos considerarlo como tal.

–No puedo creer que no se me haya ocurrido antes… –la expresión de Harry había adquirido un aire enigmático– Draco… ¿cuál es la fórmula básica para un antídoto? No pienses en este caso específico… sino de manera general.

–Bueno… para venenos simples, la base es el propio veneno. Y luego hay que agregar ingredientes que inviertan o neutralicen el efecto deletéreo. Los ingredientes a veces son neutralizantes físicos, en otros casos crean un efecto mágico opuesto, ocasionalmente puede hacer falta una energía mágica antagónica que no viene provista por un ingrediente sino por la magia del que prepara el antídoto. ¿A qué se debe la pregunta?

Harry no respondió pero una sonrisa empezó a dibujársele.

–Parecés el kneazel que se comió al snidget. ¿Adónde querés llegar, Harry?

La sonrisa de Harry se intensificó. –¿Cuán compleja es la poción Eclipse del alma?

–El procedimiento no es precisamente sencillo… pero tampoco es de los más complicados. Los ingredientes son hierbas muy comunes, como en casi todas estas pociones tan antiguas. Hay cierta variabilidad respecto de…

–¿Y qué hay respecto de la parte venenosa? –la voz de Harry sonaba cada vez más entusiasmada– Quiero decir… ¿se trata de un ingrediente en particular?... o es una combinación o algo así… ¿Cuál sería?

Draco se rascó la nuca tratando de acordarse. –Bueno… sería… –y fue entonces que se dio cuenta, la revelación lo golpeó como una bludger certera, lo dejó sin aire por un instante… se incorporó un poco y trató de recomponerse… –¡Oh Merlín!

–¿Qué! –lo instó Harry ansioso.

Draco no contestó de inmediato. Se le había abierto un abanico amplio de ideas.

La mayoría de los componentes de la poción eran catalizadores, facilitadores de la transición de la magia durante el eclipse. Ninguno de ellos proveía la magia dañina. Solamente uno de los elementos podía considerarse el veneno propiamente dicho. Era tan simple… incluso alguien no muy experimentado se hubiese dado cuenta… y solo hacía falta invertirlo.

Estudió el rostro de Harry, tan entusiasta en ese momento. Durante mucho tiempo había sido el rostro de un rival, de un enemigo. Ahora era, sin dudas, la cara de un amigo. La cara de alguien con quien había sorteado situaciones dificilísimas y peligrosas. La cara de alguien en quien confiaba. Alguien que le tenía afecto. Y Draco también le tenía afecto… Si su teoría se confirmaba… eso era todo lo que hacía falta. La pregunta era, ¿alcanzaría el afecto?

Tendría que alcanzar. –Sí, tengo una idea.

Ya avanzada la tarde, Harry caminaba ida y vuelta en el nuevo lugar en el que acampaban. Durante una hora se habían desplazado lentamente siguiendo el arroyo, buscando los ingredientes y un lugar adecuado para instalarse y montar la contraofensiva. Draco había declinado amablemente la oferta que le había hecho Harry de ayudarlo a caminar, había optado por una rama que le sirviera de bastón. A Harry, verlo desplazarse así, le había suscitado una imagen muy vívida de Lucius, pero se había cuidado muy bien de comentárselo.

Draco le había dado la lista de las hierbas que necesitaban. Una lista muy corta, Harry estaba seguro de que no tendrían problemas en conseguirlas, pero durante esa hora sólo había obtenido artemisia, lo cual había dado lugar a que Draco maldijera por lo bajo durante un largo rato a "la maldita víbora". Para cuando llegaron al lago, el tobillo de Draco volvía a estar muy dolorido, tuvieron que detenerse allí.

Mientras Harry se dedicaba a montar el campamento, Draco se había sentado bajo un gran roble y se había puesto a escribir gran cantidad de notas. Harry le había transfigurado pergamino, pluma y tinta. En varias ocasiones Harry se había acercado para espiar lo que escribía pero había sido sumariamente echado antes de que pudiera haber ojeado nada. Bueno… Draco ya se lo mostraría en su momento. Cuando terminó con el campamento se puso a hacer lo único que le permitía calmar un poco los nervios… caminar de un lado al otro.

–Me vas a volver loco si seguís moviéndote así. –le llegó la voz de Draco.

Harry lo miró, seguía escribiendo y no parecía haber levantado la vista para hacer el comentario. –Bueno, podría ir a dar una vuelta al lago para dejar de importunarte… pero no creo que sea sensato.

–_Touché._ –replicó Draco sin alzar los ojos ni dejar de escribir.

Harry se quedó parado mirándolo. Draco estaba muy concentrado en lo que hacía, tenía la frente arrugada y apenas parpadeaba. Sólo la mano se movía… y los labios… murmuraban silenciosos mientras escribía. De pronto le habló en voz más alta.

–¿Nunca nadie te enseñó que es de muy mala educación quedarse mirando fijo a alguien? Y no sólo es grosero… también me estás sacando de quicio. –Draco alzó la vista y se apartó una mecha platinada de la cara, le regaló una sonrisa cansada. –Pero igual algo pude hacer, vení a sentarte acá.

Harry se sintió como un alumno, fue a arrodillársele al lado. No preguntó nada, sabía que Draco le explicaría todo lo que hiciera falta cuando lo considerara conveniente.

–Bien, –dijo Draco finalmente– ésta es tu última oportunidad de echarte atrás.

–¿Cómo?

–Dije que…

–Oí lo que dijiste. ¡Pero cómo me salís con eso! Ya tomé una decisión y no voy a cambiarla… no me lo vuelvas a preguntar. ¿Me vas a contar sobre el plan de una buena vez o voy a tener que arrancarte el pergamino y deducirlo por mi cuenta?

Draco no se alteró pero alejó el pergamino de su alcance. –Ya sé lo que me habías dicho, Harry. Lo que te estoy diciendo es que si una vez que hayas escuchado el plan decidieras que preferís probar alguna otra cosa… yo no voy a recriminártelo.

Harry se limitó a mirarlo incrédulo pero no agregó nada más. Draco sonrió.

–Antes que nada tenés que saber que todo esto es muy incierto. No hay garantías de que pueda resultar. Soy bastante bueno para el análisis de encantamientos… la parte teórica siempre me gustó mucho, hay que estudiar pero no implica demasiado esfuerzo… pero que quede claro que sigo siendo un alumno… talentoso quizá… pero no un experto. Básicamente… lo que hice fue analizar la poción original y esquematicé una forma… hipotética, podría agregar… para invertir el efecto.

–Todo eso ya lo sé –intervino Harry impaciente– ¿Por qué no pasás directamente a explicarme….?

Draco lo interrumpió alzando una mano. –Como estaba tratando de explicarte, hay diferentes maneras de enfocar la cuestión. Lamentablemente la más obvia y directa, hacer lo mismo que quiere hacer Voldemort pero en sentido inverso, no es posible. Cuando él… eh… la noche del… eh… quizá sea mejor que te explique primero cómo actúa la poción, eso podría facilitar las cosas.

Harry asintió con expresión un tanto irritada. _Dejá de dar tantos rodeos y encará el tema de una buena vez,_ le dijo sin palabras con la mirada.

Draco estaba demasiado reconcentrado en sus pensamientos como para notar sutilezas tácitas. Cuando empezó a hablar sonaba vagamente como un profesor y Harry se sintonizó de inmediato en modo receptivo de alumno.

–Podemos considerar a esta poción como una llave que abre un conducto entre el agresor y la víctima. Es un canal con desplazamiento en un solo sentido, por el cual se absorbe la magia y la vida de la víctima. El proceso requiere ingentes niveles de energía, por eso debe coincidir con el eclipse que es el que provee los potenciales mágicos necesarios. Cuando el eclipse comienza…

–Sí, esa parte ya la sabía.

–Harry, por favor… estoy haciendo un gran esfuerzo… ¿podrás escucharme unos minutos sin interrumpir? ¿aunque repita algunos conceptos?

Harry asintió y se calló. Draco prosiguió.

–A lo que iba, si tuviéramos una muestra de la sangre de Voldemort, podríamos simplemente reproducir la poción y vos podrías tomarla. Eso crearía un conducto pero con desplazamiento posible en ambos sentidos, a través del cual ustedes dos pugnarían el uno contra el otro. –hizo una pausa– Teóricamente, el mago más poderoso "ganaría", prevalecería… el más débil moriría. Sería, en otras palabras, un duelo mágico en el que no se pondrían varitas en juego.

–Una cinchada…

–¿Cómo?

–Una cinchada o tirasoga… o tirar de la cuerda. –Harry sonrió– Es un juego muggle. Hay dos equipos y una soga, un equipo en cada extremo y los dos tiran en sentidos opuestos, el objetivo es desplazar al contrario hacia delante hasta hacerlo pasar por encima una línea predeterminada… o a veces es un charco barroso en el que hay que hacerlos caer. Obviamente, el equipo más fuerte es el que gana.

Draco consideró críticamente la descripción. –Una analogía muy tosca… pero válida.

Harry volvió a sonreír, mentalmente se hizo la imagen de una cinchada entre los equipos de Slytherin y de Gryffindor, de inmediato hizo a un lado el pensamiento, los Slytherin tenían unos cuantos mastodontes. Se dio cuenta de que Draco lo estaba mirando con expresión extrañada.

–¿Qué pasa?

–Harry… ¿quién dirías que odia más, vos o Vol…Voldemort?

Harry pestañeó varias veces, la pregunta era inesperada. –Este… yo… no estoy seguro. Quiero decir… los dos nos odiamos… Originalmente no creo que me haya odiado más que lo que odia a otros… yo era un blanco por la dichosa profecía… Ahora es distinto, está rabioso… es algo personal… yo lo "vencí" en varias oportunidades… fue ganando resentimiento… una inquina particular. –su expresión se oscureció– En cuanto a mí… él mató a mis padres… y vos ya conocés el resto.

–Humm… –fue todo lo que dijo Draco con un breve asentimiento.

Harry arrugó la frente. –Pero no tenemos la sangre de Voldemort… ¿por qué estamos hablando sobre esta posibilidad? No tendríamos que hablar de lo que _no vamos_ a hacer, ¡tendríamos que hablar de lo que _vamos_ a hacer!

Draco lo miró de una forma que lo hizo acordar de Snape. –Tenía que explicar eso para que vos entendieras el concepto. Vos no vas a poder enfrentarte a él en una _pinchada_ tradicional.

–Cinchada.

–Como sea… pero no sería posible porque nos falta un elemento. Pero sigamos sacándole provecho a la analogía. Tenemos dos equipos y una soga. ¿Qué pasaría si sólo se le permitiera tirar de la soga a uno de los equipos?

–¡Eso sería una estupidez…! –una mirada desaprobadora de Draco– Eh… bueno está bien, consideremos la hipótesis. Es claro que el equipo que puede tirar es el que va a ganar… lo que no nos resuelve el problema original… no sé adónde querés llegar con…

Draco suspiró y empezó a masajearse las sienes. –Vos no podés tirar… pero… ¿qué si te ancláramos en un punto para que por más que Voldemort tire no pueda desplazarte? Y como otra alternativa… ¿que alguien tire por vos?

–Eh… ¿cómo?

Sin decir palabra, Draco le pasó el pergamino. Harry lo tomó.

La hoja estaba cubierta de símbolos esmeradamente dibujados y de anotaciones, todo estaba diagramado de manera exasperantemente elegante. En la esquina superior izquierda estaba la lista de los ingredientes; debajo, a lo largo del margen izquierdo, una descripción detallada, paso a paso, del procedimiento; en la esquina superior derecha había un diagrama de las fases lunares y una serie de runas; en la parte de abajo había algunas notas referidas a algunos de los ingredientes en particular. Pero lo que más se destacaba era la imagen del centro de la hoja, Harry estaba seguro que era eso lo que Draco quería mostrarle realmente.

Era el diagrama de un encantamiento, Harry había visto algunos similares en oportunidades anteriores, en los textos de Transfiguración y de Encantamientos. Nunca los había entendido, era algo que, creía, se veía en séptimo año. Al parecer Draco sí los entendía.

Una de las mitades estaba dibujada con tinta negra, el blanco del hechizo, ése era él. El símbolo para el que profería el hechizo, representaba obviamente a Voldemort. El flujo de potencia estaba representado de manera rara, Voldemort ejercía el control y atraía para sí el poder que fluía de Harry. Harry cerró los ojos unos segundos, la imagen le había producido un escalofrío. Había algunos croquis más alrededor de la imagen pero parecían detalles de importancia secundaria, y Harry no los entendía tampoco.

Pasó a concentrarse en la otra mitad, que estaba en tinta roja. Representaba a otro individuo profiriendo un hechizo, estaba unido al blanco con una línea que presentaba un ojal en cada uno de los extremos. Y no estaba indicado el sentido del flujo de poder. Harry presumió que este segundo individuo sería Draco y que la línea que los unía representaba el "anclaje" que le había mencionado.

Alzó la mirada y dijo tratando de no sonar demasiado estúpido. –¿Vos actuarías como una ancla mágica para mí?

Draco asintió brevemente. Harry suspiró aliviado. _Menos mal,_ _al menos algo capté._ Luego frunció el ceño. –Un momento… ¿cómo es que funciona?

Draco sonó algo aprensivo al contestar. –Bueno… por esto fue que te hice la advertencia al principio, de que todavía podías echarte atrás… no, no me mires así… el problema es que no sé muy bien como funciona… y tampoco estoy seguro de que pueda funcionar. Diseñé esto un poco a tientas, combinando lógica con algo de intuición. Identifiqué primero el elemento que actúa como "veneno", el elemento activo que drena el poder… y creo que también identifiqué lo que puede actuar como opuesto. Si… si preparáramos la poción… con tu sangre… y yo la tomo, en teoría… no te drenaría la magia y la vitalidad… te ayudaría a afianzarla, a consolidarla en tu persona… impediría que te la quiten… Voldemort debería superarnos a los dos sumados para poder ganar. –Draco hizo una pausa, siempre con los ojos fijos en los de Harry– Ésa es mi brillante idea, como teoría es bastante sólida… pero es una teoría… no probada… y si vos no estás seguro y no querés que la pongamos en práctica… sería perfectamente comprensible.

Harry volvió a repasar la plana de pergamino… tenía que decidir. Había muchas cosas que no entendía del mecanismo. En cierto sentido se trataba de un disparo en la oscuridad. Un nuevo enfrentamiento con Voldemort contando sólo con algo de destreza personal, la ayuda de un amigo y algo de suerte, si los hados se mostraban propicios. En otras oportunidades eso había bastado.

O podía morir.

Le devolvió el pergamino a Draco. –Tengo que pensarlo.

–El pergamino… quedátelo. –le extendió la hoja y Harry volvió a agarrarla, se incorporó, se volvió y caminó hasta la orilla del lago. Estaba muy cansado. Todos los músculos y los huesos le dolían por la fatiga. Le estaba empezando a doler la cabeza y no tenía que ver con la cicatriz, aunque sí con Voldemort.

Supuestamente tenía que ponerse a pensar en la nueva posibilidad, pero su mente estaba tan exhausta como su cuerpo y no podía razonar coherentemente. El sol ya se había puesto, sería mejor que descansara… quizá debería dejarlo para pensarlo al día siguiente.

Draco lo observó caminar hacia el lago, se lo veía tan cansado. No era de extrañar… había sido una jornada durísima en más de un sentido. Y a pesar de todo Harry la estaba llevando bastante bien.

_Dos días. Sólo dos días._

Muchas cosas que asimilar y en tan corto tiempo. Cualquier otro se hubiera quebrado, Harry, un chico no muy alto y esmirriado, seguía en pie. _Esos hombros lucen demasiado frágiles como para poder sostener el peso del mundo. _Rió para sus adentros. _Los míos deben de dar la misma impresión._

Draco trató de calmarse respirando hondo varias veces y conteniendo la respiración durante algunos segundos. Estaba mucho más que nervioso, estaba aterrorizado y no quería que Harry lo notara.

_¡Cómo llegué a meterme en esto?_

Tres semanas antes hubiera querido a Harry en una de dos formas: muerto o sufriendo. Ahora era el único que podía salvar al Salvador. Repugnantemente irónico, tanto que casi sentía náuseas.

_Deben de ser los nervios._

Y sabía por qué estaba nervioso. Ya que había decidido meterse en eso, _tenía que_ tener éxito. Si fracasaba se quedaría sin nada. Su antigua vida, ya la había perdido. Si perdía a Harry, no le quedaba ninguna posibilidad de empezar una nueva. Todos le echarían la culpa, y con buena razón por cierto, incluso siendo menor de edad terminaría seguramente en Azkaban, ostracismo del mundo mágico, y no se trataría de una injusticia. Y además, el hecho simple, el fracaso significaría perder a Harry, que parecía algo tan malo o peor que lo anterior. Tenía que tener éxito por Harry, se lo debía. Y tenía que tener éxito por si mismo; el éxito, por una vez siquiera, también era algo que se debía a sí mismo.

_Bueno, en realidad tuve éxito en una oportunidad anterior. Y fue lo que desencadenó todo esto. Y lo que me trajo aquí._

_Aquí._

Draco observó el campamento improvisado. Estaban en una estrecha área cubierta de pasto entre la orilla y el bosque, Harry había instalado la carpa entre dos árboles. La escena supuestamente debía de aparecer pintoresca y pacífica, pero no para Draco, no después de dos semanas de huida y de todo lo que había pasado. Draco no podía disfrutarlo, se le antojaba un campo de refugiados.

El manto de invisibilidad que de los lados y desde arriba no se veía, mostraba algunos signos de desgaste. A pesar de los encantamientos de limpieza sus ropas estaban sucias y raídas. Tanto las de Harry como las de él presentaban agujeros y rasgaduras que no se habían molestado en arreglar. Sus cabellos rubios necesitaban una ducha y sus músculos doloridos precisaban de un largo y caliente baño de inmersión. Y como si todo eso fuera poco, seguramente iba a tener que pasarse varios días en el hospital para que le sanaran el tobillo y otras cosas también probablemente.

_Aquí_ no era _casa,_ _aquí_ era la antítesis de _casa._ _Casa_ era su amplia cama de caoba de alta cabecera, su baño personal, los jardines, las docenas de habitaciones, los tapices, los artefactos y los misterios de la Mansión Malfoy. _Casa_ era el porte aristocrático de su madre y la presencia imponente, poderosa de su padre. _Casa_ era donde alguna vez había tenido un lugar, un rol, un futuro. _Casa_ era oír a su padre diciéndole: _Estoy orgulloso de vos._

_Ya nunca podré volver a casa._

La revelación se le hizo totalmente manifiesta en ese instante. Había dejado todo… y para siempre. Su futuro, su herencia y hasta su ropa.

Y sus padres.

Le volvieron otra vez a la mente las palabras de Voldemort. _La sangre de los Malfoy se derramará a raudales en mi noche gloriosa._

¿Cómo hubiera podido anticipar lo que el Señor Oscuro les haría a sus padres? Podría también tratarse de un embuste, una patraña para hacerlo volver. Quizá su madre estaba en esos momentos sentada en un cómodo sillón en sus aposentos, profiriendo su nombre con desdén, comentándole a Tía Bella sobre la vergonzosa conducta del hijo al que iba a repudiar.

_O podría estar muerta._

Si así era, nada de lo que hiciera cambiaría las cosas para ella… con respecto a su padre, en cambio…

¿Y si no se trataba de un ardid? ¿Y si la vida de su padre realmente estaba en peligro? El hombre que había significado todo para él durante tanto tiempo, la única persona cuya vida había sido más importante para él que la propia. Al respecto sí que podría hacer algo… ¿lo haría? Recordó sus propias palabras:

_Puede que no esté fascinado con Ya Sabés Quién, ¡pero eso no tiene nada que ver con mi padre! Yo deserté del Señor Oscuro, ¡NO DE MI PAPÁ! Y él me quiere. Y está orgulloso de mí. Y me lo dijo… que estaba muy orgulloso de mí._

Estaba_ orgulloso. Ahora no debe de tener mucho de qué sentirse orgulloso. Y es posible que yo esté sentenciándolo a muerte. ¿Deserté también de él? _¡No!_... quizá… no lo sé._

Se estremeció y contempló la silueta de Harry junto al lago, recortándose en las luces del crepúsculo. Había presionado a Harry a tomar difíciles decisiones durante todo el día, no había mencionado para nada la decisión difícil que le tocaba tomar a él.

Harry o su padre.

En realidad el haberse ofrecido para que lo capturaran no se había tratado de un desinteresado, altruista sacrificio… no totalmente. De haberlo capturado Voldemort, podría haber aducido que había intentado traer a Harry de vuelta pero que Harry se había negado y le había pegado –tenía la nariz y el tobillo lastimado como prueba– y había escapado. Quizá eso le hubiera dado siquiera la posibilidad de ofrecer su vida en lugar de la de su padre y de aportar algo de honor al apellido Malfoy.

_¿Honor? ¿Qué aviesa definición de honor sigo usando? ¿Se le puede llamar honor a eso? ¿Servir a un enajenado?_ Se llevó los dedos a la cicatriz en la base del cuello. _No lo sé. Mi padre lo considera honorable, piensa que está bien. Y mi padre nunca haría nada sin una muy buena razón. Pero yo no sé de qué lado estoy. No estoy del lado del Señor Oscuro… ni del de Dumbledore… pero ¿y qué del lado de mi padre?... ¿y qué del lado de Harry?_

Hundió la cara en las manos, hizo una mueca de dolor, la nariz le dolía. La cabeza le dolía terriblemente y estaba seguro de que no a consecuencia del golpe que había recibido en la nariz. No se trataba de una decisión que fuera capaz de hacer. Podía salvar a Harry o a su padre, pero no las dos cosas. No había sido nunca su intención desertar de Harry, pero tampoco había imaginado el curso que podían tomar los acontecimientos. Pero aunque la situación había cambiado… él había jurado un voto. Levantó la cabeza y observó de nuevo la silueta que se iba oscureciendo en la orilla.

Se suponía que salvara a Harry. Lo había jurado. ¿Podía hacerlo? Él que nunca había tenido la responsabilidad de nada, ¿de repente era responsable de una vida? La tarea bien podía superar sus capacidades. Iba a tener que poner todo de sí, cuerpo, corazón y alma. Quizá pudiera hacerlo. Harry se había vuelto importante para él… un amigo… y algo más que no podía determinar del todo pero que le provocaba cierta indefinida inquietud. Quizá fuera que se trataba de Harry Potter, el martirio de su existencia durante años.

Volvió a rememorar cinco años de discusiones, peleas e insultos. Cinco años de clases y de partidos de quidditch. Recordaba haber fijado la vista en su nuca durante las clases de Pociones, desafiando mentalmente a El Niño Que Sobrevivió a que se diera vuelta con el sólo objeto de poder hacerle una mueca desdeñosa. Recordó la infinidad de miradas de odio primal que habían intercambiado. Tuvo un ramalazo de rabia cuando se le cruzó una imagen de la espalda de Potter un segundo después de haberle birlado la snitch. Recordó también la vez en tercer año en la que lo había visto en el campo de quidditch, como un bulto yaciente en el barro, se había quedado observándolo como en un trance presa de una emoción intensa que no habría sabido definir. Recordó el primer día, cuando le había ofrecido la mano, y la desagradable, quemante sensación interior que le había dejado el rechazo.

Sí, debía de ser por todo eso que sentía esa indefinida inquietud. O quizá se debía a que había dejado a un lado todas esas emociones acumuladas durante cinco años. O quizá se debía a que Harry se había transformado en algo _demasiado_ importante para él.

Independientemente de todo, la misión que tenía entre manos terminaría siendo suicida de una forma u otra. Voldemort terminaría encontrándolo y matándolo, ya fuera que Harry viviera o no. La pregunta que debería estar formulándose era: _¿Cómo quiero morir?_ ¿Morir deliberadamente intercambiándose con su padre o morir luchando por Harry?

_Bueno, cuando uno lo pone de esa forma…_

En realidad había una sola posibilidad… junto a Harry. De nada valía seguir dándole vueltas a la cuestión. Tenía que pasar a cosas más prácticas. La poción. Miró los tres ingredientes que ya había conseguido. Artemisia, se acordó de la víbora y la maldijo mentalmente. Las semillas de membrillo, tenía más de las cinco necesarias. Y la raíz de cálamo. Necesitaba conseguir todavía las ramitas de tejo, las espinas de majuelo, la vinca pervinca y el muérdago. No iba a ser difícil encontrarlos, se habían cruzado con ellos en días anteriores… excepto el tejo, el tejo no crecía en todas partes, quizá les daría un poco más de trabajo.

Cerró los ojos, el dolor de cabeza arreciaba. Sí, seguramente encontrarían los ingredientes… pero hacía falta algo más, contrarrestar el componente emocional. Eso le iba demandar un gran esfuerzo y no estaba seguro de que llegara a bastar.

Guardó los ingredientes. Tenía que resultar. No iba a perder a Harry. Volvió los ojos a la silueta. Tomó el bastón, se puso de pie y marchó lentamente hasta donde estaba sentado Harry. No sabía bien qué podía decir, pero Harry habló primero.

–Draco, si querés sentarte conmigo, no hace falta que pidas permiso. –se desplazó un poco haciéndole lugar en la piedra– Vení.

Tomó asiento. –Yo… sólo quería…

–¿Hablar?

Sintió que se sonrojaba, por suerte estaba ya muy oscuro para que se notara. –Sí… eso.

Harry suspiró. –No creo que haya mucho que hablar… lo que tenemos que hacer es encontrar los ingredientes, preparar la poción y rogar que dé resultado.

–_Va_ a dar resultado. –se apresuró a intercalar tratando de sonar más seguro de lo que realmente se sentía.

–Tratá de repetirlo como si realmente lo creyeras.

–¡Estoy convencido de que será así!

–Mirame a los ojos. –dijo Harry girando hacia él la cara.

Draco obedeció, los iris verdes eran apenas distinguibles. –Harry… por favor… es realmente lo que creo… pero no puedo prometértelo… no quiero mentirte.

–Prefiero que no me mientas. Aunque las mentiras suenen mejor. Está bien… sé que no debería esperar milagros.

–¡Vos deberías estar convencido de que vas a vivir! –replicó Draco algo irritado.

–He aprendido que no es conveniente forjarse demasiadas esperanzas. Las decepciones suelen ser muy penosas.

–No deberías pensar así.

–Demasiadas expectativas tienden a acarrear angustia y miseria.

–No nos vendría mal que pensaras de manera más positiva.

–Entiendo lo que me querés decir. Estoy tratando… en serio… es sólo que… durante buena parte de mi vida estuve rodeado de muerte, especialmente estos últimos años… de alguna forma siempre supe que indefectiblemente me tocaría el turno.

–No, tarado. No hables así… no es tu turno.

–No lo puedo evitar, es la impresión que tengo…perdón… estoy confundido… no sé bien qué pensar.

–Todavía cabe la alternativa de que salgas corriendo hacia Hogwarts… –pudo sentir, que no ver, la mirada fastidiada de Harry taladrándolo– Está bien… está bien… yo decía nada más… no me hagas caso.

–Todo parece estar tan mal…

–¿Qué querés decir?

–Quiero decir… no estoy seguro de qué quiero decir… Siempre me imaginé que el final iba a ser un gran duelo, y que él o yo pereceríamos entre cientos de maldiciones y hechizos surcando el aire… una instancia de gran fragor, donde no hubiera lugar ni tiempo para tener miedo… nunca se me ocurrió que podía llegar a ser como esto…

–Ahora… ¿tenés miedo?

–No en realidad… lo cual no deja de ser preocupante… es como si todavía no alcanzara a asimilarlo en toda su dimensión… esta mañana… fue un golpe tremendo enterarme… y todavía no llego a abarcarlo… ¿suena como una pelotudez lo que estoy diciendo?

–Para nada.

–Creo que hasta que no llegue el momento… me va a seguir pareciendo que no es del todo real… no sé si voy a estar asustado… o furioso… o si voy a lamentar no haber tomado una decisión diferente.

–No voy a preguntarte si querés cambiar de opinión…

–Mejor así. Porque ya me decidí. Vamos a tratar de llevar adelante tu idea… y quiero que me ayudes a sostener esa decisión.

–¿Cómo?

–Si llegara el caso de que entrara en pánico y quisiera echarme atrás… vos tenés que impedírmelo.

–Harry… yo no voy a forzarte a que hagas nada…

–Claro que no. Te estoy pidiendo un favor… porque sos mi amigo.

–Harry… eso podría significar… impedírtelo… si vos no querés… podría significarte la muerte… ¡no fue eso lo que quise decir, en realidad!

–No te preocupes… yo entendí lo que quisiste decir.

Hubo una larga pausa, Draco se sentía cada vez más incómodo.

–Creo que ésta es nuestra mejor oportunidad, la noche del eclipse nos tiene que encontrar lo mejor preparados posible. Confío en tu plan, Draco. Confío en vos y en tus manos confío mi vida.

–Harry…

–Pero hay algo más… necesito que me prometas algo.

–¿Que sería..? –a Draco no le gustaba el rumbo que tomaba la conversación.

–Te aseguro que confío en que esto va a resultar… pero por si el destino decidiera que no resulte… debo tener un plan alternativo, por las dudas.

Cada vez le gustaba menos. –¿Qué clase de plan?

–No puedo permitir que Voldemort gane. En ningún caso podemos permitirlo… y si me quita la vida, gana.

–Harry… no lo digas… por favor, no.

Harry lo agarró del brazo y lo hizo girar para que las caras quedaran una frente a la otra. –Draco… si en el último minuto… si pareciera que el plan no va a dar resultado… necesito… –apretó los labios, le sacó la daga del cinturón y se la extendió por el mango– Ya te lo había dicho una vez… antes me mataría que dejarlo ganar… en incluso dejaría…

–…que yo te matara. –completó con un susurro– Harry… no puedo… vos tenías razón… incluso cuando estábamos en los calabozos… cuando todavía te odiaba… cuando pensaba que quería… no hubiera podido hacerlo… y ahora, menos que menos… no podés pedirme… yo no…

Harry lo hizo callar posándole un dedo sobre los labios… Draco dejó escapar un gemido.

–Es por eso que tenés que hacerlo, porque sos mi amigo… no lo vas a dejar que me mate… si yo no puedo ganar, él tampoco tiene que ganar.

–Harry… no…

–Prometémelo. –lo obligó a tomar la daga y luego le rodeó la mano con la suya– Prometémelo, que si llegado el momento… vemos que no va a resultar… que vos lo vas a hacer.

–Pero es que va a resultar… prometeme que no vas a pensar que no puede resultar… porque te juro que va a resultar.

–Yo confío en vos… te lo prometo.

Temblando, Draco apretó su otra mano alrededor de la de Harry. –Entonces yo también te lo prometo.

Los dos se quedaron mirando hacia el oeste las últimas luces del día que todavía pintaban las nubes más altas. En el este la luna se había levantado por encima de las montañas, para Draco ominosa en su brillo… casi completa.

Guardó la daga. Harry había vuelto la cabeza hacia la luna.

–Luce tan inocente, ¿no?

–No, en realidad. No, si uno ha leído como yo sobre su oscuro influjo mágico. Deberíamos ir a dormir, mañana nos espera un largo día.

–Vos creés que yo podría irme a dormir ahora. –replicó Harry.

–Supongo que no… no puedo culparte.

Harry asintió y volvió la vista al lago. Draco permaneció a su lado, perdió la noción del tiempo, trataba de apartar de la mente el miedo que sentía… ¡tenía que poder lograrlo! Harry sentado a su lado, sus brazos se tocaban, Draco podía sentir su imponente presencia, su poder único, su aura tan característica.

_No puedo fracasar. No puedo perderlo._

Harry le apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro. Lo tomó de sorpresa. –Harry, ¿estás bien?

Lo sintió asentir suavemente en su cuello. –Sólo… un poco… y por favor, no vayas a contar nada de esto cuando volvamos.

Draco se limitó a asentir, era tan agradable, sentir la cabeza sobre su hombro. Le rodeó la espalda suavemente con un brazo y lo sintió distenderse en el abrazo.

–Gracias. –susurró Harry.

No te preocupes. –lo apretó contra sí– Está todo bien, estás conmigo.

–Lo sé.

oOo

_I walk through the gardens of dying light,_  
><em>And cross all the rivers deep and dark as the night,<em>  
><em>Searching for a reason why time would've passed us by.<em>  
><em>With every step I take the less I know myself.<em>  
><em>Every vow I break on my way towards your heart.<em>  
><em>Countless times I've prayed for forgiveness.<em>  
><em>But gods just laugh at my face.<em>  
><em>And this path remains.<br>(HIM)_

Camino por los jardines de luz agonizante  
>Cruzo todos los ríos profundos y oscuros como la noche<br>Buscando la razón de por qué el tiempo nos había dejado atrás  
>Pero con cada paso que doy, menos puedo entenderlo.<br>Por cada voto que quiebro en el camino hacia tu corazón  
>Incontables veces rezo pidiendo perdón<br>Pero los dioses sólo se burlan de mí  
>Y todavía me falta mucho para llegar.<br>(HIM)


	15. Sombras del pasado

**Eclipse**

**Capítulo 15 – Sombras del pasado**

El cielo estaba cubierto por una gruesa capa de nubes bajas. Sobre la tierra el aire parecía haberse estancado por completo, A Draco se le antojaba hasta viscoso, como si estuviera empecinado en dificultarle la marcha, que con un tobillo herido apoyándose sobre un bastón ya era de por sí por demás laboriosa. Por el lado positivo, les había tocado un trecho bastante llano que transcurría serpeando entre las colinas a ambos lados. Por otra parte, la velocidad ya no era el principal objetivo. El nuevo juego era de observación.

Harry ya había encontrado un majuelo, las espinas recogidas habían sido cuidadosamente guardadas con los otros ingredientes en el bolsillo de Draco. Desde entonces la búsqueda no había dado nuevos frutos y ya avanzaba la tarde. Draco se sentía bastante frustrado y era evidente que Harry estaba nervioso… más que nervioso. Draco había hecho un par de intentos para iniciar una conversación trivial, sin éxito. Harry estaba demasiado abstraído en los pensamientos oscuros que debían de rondarle la mente. Su desánimo se transparentaba en cada uno de sus movimientos.

Draco, naturalmente, cojeaba. Harry avanzaba arrastrando los pies. Llevaba la cabeza gacha, supuestamente porque iba observando el suelo para detectar alguna planta de vinca, pero Draco sospechaba que la posición de la cabeza se debía en parte al estado depresivo.

En dos oportunidades Harry había gritado con entusiasmo que había avistado las ansiadas flores azules, pero se había tratado de un error en los dos casos. Tras el tercer episodio de decepción, Draco consideró que les convenía un descanso.

–Harry, ¿te parece que paremos un rato para comer algo?

Harry siguió con la vista en el suelo y replicó con otra pregunta. –¿Tenés hambre?

Draco contuvo un suspiro. –Sí, un poco.

–De acuerdo, entonces.

Harry sacó rápidamente una pera y le pasó la mochila, Draco rebuscó y finalmente sacó una manzana. Los intentos de charla trivial no habían dado resultado, quizá debía ser más directo.

–¿En qué estás pensando?

Harry se limitó a encogerse de hombros, gesto que Draco encontró por demás de irritante.

–Harry, no podés seguir así, ¿vas a hablarme o pensás guardar voto de silencio durante el resto de la jornada? –esperó pacientemente una respuesta.

Harry se demoró masticando la pera, finalmente respondió –Supongo que no tengo mucho de qué hablar.

Draco frunció el ceño. –Hay mucho de lo que podemos hablar. ¿De qué hablarías con Granger y Weasley si estuvieran acá en mi lugar? Dijiste que te confiabas a ellos, ¿no?

Draco había esperado alguna reacción, del tipo de: _Por supuesto, son mis amigos, y con ellos hablo de cosas que no entenderías o que te aburrirían_. Hubiera podido aguantar un arranque de nostalgia exasperado, pero Harry no dijo nada, se limitó a apretar los labios y a arrugar la frente.

–¿Y…? ¿Acaso no era así?

–No mucho en los últimos tiempos. _Eran_ con los que más hablaba. Pero con toda la campaña en mi contra… no tenía muchas ganas de hablar. Con nadie. Todos, menos Hermione y Ron, decían que yo estaba loco. Y yo no quería hablar…

–Entiendo…

–Yo ya no quería fastidiar a nadie con nada. Siempre se trataba de malas noticias, y prácticamente nadie me creía. Cuanto más hablaba, más problemas me creaba. El ED fue una distracción por un tiempo, pero vos terminaste arruinándomelo… no te guardo resentimiento por eso… no mucho. Y después vino esa noche en el Ministerio… y ya no tenía ganas de hablar… es irónico… vos sos la persona con la que más hablé desde la primavera pasada. Igual… las malas nuevas me tienen harto.

_A mí también, Harry, a mí también._ –Bueno… eso fue entonces… ¿si tus amigos estuvieran acá, de qué hablarías?

–Uno de mis amigos está acá.

Draco revoleó los ojos. –Potter, sos tan predecible. –dijo tratando de disimular que se había sonrojado.

–¿Ahora resulta que soy predecible?

–Siempre lo fuiste. –dijo Draco sonriendo– Y en este instante estás tratando desesperadamente de pensar en algo que me sorprenda para probarme que estoy equivocado… y no se te ocurre nada… tengo razón, ¿no?

Harry puso una cara como si estuviera chupando un limón. –Sabés qué… uno de estos días voy hacer algo totalmente inusitado o disparatado que te va a dejar boquiabierto.

Draco sonrió más ampliamente. –Lo voy a estar esperando con ansias ¿Algo así como ponerte una pollera de paja o un corpiño hecho con dos mitades de coco para servirme un trago largo exótico?

Pareció como si Harry se hubiera atragantado con el limón. –¿Qué… qué!

Draco redujo la sonrisa a una comisura en alto. –Tendrías que haberte visto la cara… y creo que al final logré distraerte.

Harry lo miró con fastidio. –Está bien… ¿querés que hable? Muy bien. Primero, tenés que saber que a vos te he contado cosas que nunca les dije a Ron o Hermione. Y no pongas esa cara… es posible que si ellos estuvieran acá tampoco tendría muchas cosas de las que hablar… no sabría explicar el por qué y no es que sea algo de lo que me sienta orgulloso. Y dado que vos _exigís_ saber en lo que estuve pensando… la respuesta es que en casi nada… no quiero pensar en Hogwarts porque me pone melancólico, no quiero pensar en tu plan porque, aparte de que no lo entiendo mucho, me pone nervioso. Y tampoco quiero pensar en Ron o Hermione porque si lo hago, me angustio con la idea de que quizá nunca los vuelva a ver.

Harry interrumpió su monólogo, jadeaba un poco. Draco no sabía qué replicar. Harry prosiguió luego de una pausa. –Me gustaría que estuvieran acá, sin embargo. Hermione podría trabajar con vos en tu teoría… y no me pongas esa cara… sabés muy bien que ella podría resultar de gran ayuda.

–Perdón. –masculló Draco– La fuerza de la costumbre. Tenés razón.

Harry asintió. –Dos grandes mentes juntas piensan mejor que una. Y me juego a que una segunda opinión te haría sentir mejor.

El elogio indirecto no se le pasó inadvertido, aunque no le agradó que lo comparara con la sangresucia, ni que le recordara que podría venirle muy bien la ayuda… aunque fuera cierto. –Sí, es cierto… quizá.

Harry sonrió. –Hermione es genial en situaciones críticas. Tiene ideas para todo. Me salvó el pellejo más de una vez. De no haber sido por ella hace tiempo que estaría muerto. Y Ron… ¡ja!... si Ron estuviera acá, yo estaría tan ocupado tratando de impedirle que te mate que no tendría tiempo para preocuparme por nada. Si hasta me parece oírlo: _¡Harry, como es posible que estés sentado con él! ¡Es Draco Malfoy, el hurón vil, maldita sea su estampa!¡Está acechando el momento oportuno para atacarte con un hechizo o para partirte el cuello de un mordisco! _Y se habría puesto tan colorado que las pecas se le habrían… Draco, ¿te sentís mal?

A Draco se le había revuelto el estómago. Lo que había dicho Harry le había recordado su situación. Estaba en el medio de la lucha entre dos bandos que lo consideraban enemigo. En Hogwarts no lo iban a recibir como a un héroe, aparte de Harry todos los demás iban a querer verlo muerto. Le dio un último mordisco a la manzana y arrojó el hueso lejos. Con cierta dificultad se puso de pie. –Creo que es mejor que retomemos la marcha.

Harry se puso de pie algo confundido y lo siguió masticando la pera. –Voy a volver a verlos. –mascullaba con la boca llena– Sin dudas… claro que sí. –terminó de tragar el bocado– Va a ser extraño… con vos y ellos… me pregunto si sabrán cómo ocurrieron las cosas, que fuiste vos el que planeaste la huida… me pregunto si… Draco, ¿estás seguro de que te sentís bien?

Draco se detuvo. –Es mejor que te diga la verdad… es una cosa en la que prefiero no pensar… pero Harry, ¿qué me van a hacer tus amigos cuando volvamos?

–¿Mis amigos…? ¿qué…?

Draco apretó los dientes. _¿Realmente no se da cuenta?_ –Ya te dije lo que me espero de los Slytherin… pero no creas que vaya a recibir ninguna ayuda del otro lado de la cerca. Weasley me va a atacar apenas me vea. Granger…no sé… es posible que me parta la cabeza con un libro pesado mientras duermo. Pero lo que sea que hagan seguro que no va a ser algo simpático precisamente… y nadie los va a condenar por eso. ¡Y si logro salvarme de ellos, seguro que ese mismo día termino arrestado!

Harry lucía más confundido que nunca. –¿De dónde sacás todo eso?

–¿No me digas que no lo habías pensado?

Harry frunció el ceño. –Para nada.

–La anticipación de los acontecimientos no es precisamente tu palo fuerte.

–Pará un poco. –lo agarró del brazo y lo hizo dar vuelta– Quizá no lo pensé porque no creo que vaya a haber ningún problema de ese tipo.

–Quizá no viste el problema porque no te detuviste a pensar en ello. Oíme… –Draco sacudió el brazo para que se lo soltara y se afirmó sobre su bastón– Ya te había dicho que los de mi Casa me iban a repudiar… pero hay algo más me preocupa… no sé qué voy a hacer cuando llegue a Hogwarts… ¿quién me va a querer?

Harry se mostró herido. –Yo…

–Sé lo que vas a decir, Harry. Y no creas que no te estoy muy agradecido por eso. Pero, ¿acaso no fuiste vos mismo el que decía hace unos minutos que Ron me atacaría apenas me viera?

–Bueno sí… fue lo que dije… pero no…

–Lo dijiste porque creés que es lo que va a pasar. Y tenés razón. Me van a matar apenas me puedan poner la mano encima.

–¡No cuando yo explique todo! Una vez que sepan todo lo que hiciste por mí… va a estar todo bien.

–¿Pero vas a poder convencerlos antes de que me maten o me van a reivindicar póstumamente?

Harry iba a contraargumentar pero prefirió no hacerlo. –¿Podrías dejar de hablar de muerte, por favor?

–Oh, perdón. –pero el tono no sonó muy a disculpa.

Harry lo miró fastidiado. –Bueno… ya que estamos hablando de muerte…

–Creí que no era un tema que quisieras tocar…

–…hay algo que me he estado preguntando…

Draco elevó una ceja cautelosa. –Seguí…

–Por favor… no quiero que te lo tomes a mal.

–Ahora que lo ponés así ya me siento mucho más tranquilo. –Harry lo miró serio– Era una broma. Adelante… creo que voy a poder aguantarlo.

Harry asintió y luego titubeó… le resultaba difícil formular la pregunta. –Sé que ahora las cosas son distintas… pero me preguntaba… no es una pregunta amable… ¿hubo algún momento en que hayas realmente querido matarme?

Fue como un baldazo de agua fría, Draco no pudo evitar una exclamación ahogada. –Hubo un momento… en que así lo creía… quería hacerte daño –admitió renuente– quería que sufrieras… quería hacerte pagar.

–Pero… querías…

–No. –dijo Draco con una convicción que lo sorprendió a él mismo. Suavizó el tono y miró a Harry directo a los ojos– No… no realmente.

Harry pareció satisfecho. No necesariamente contento, pero conforme. Draco se distendió un poco. Harry prosiguió. –¿Qué pensabas cuando me clavaste la daga?

Draco hizo una mueca. –¿Cómo lo podés decir así… tan despreocupado?

Harry encogió los hombros.

–Veo que realmente querés saber lo que pensaba.

–Por eso te lo estoy preguntando.

–Creo que tenés derecho… –dijo Draco con tristeza– …la verdad es que… no pensaba en nada. No en realidad. Simples cosas como: _No hagas ruido. Esperá el momento oportuno. Y tratá de no pensar._

–¿Por qué?

–¿Ésta no vas a dejarme que la esquive?

Harry sacudió la cabeza, Draco gruñó. –Trataba de no pensar en nada porque si pensaba podía llegar a meter la pata. Si uno se pone a pensar, se distrae y comete errores. A esa altura ya no necesita pensar. Todo lo necesario lo había pensado con antelación. Me había pasado todo el verano planeando obsesivamente lo que iba a hacer. Esa noche no había nada que pensar… había que actuar.

–¿Todo el verano?

Draco asintió. –Oh sí… y en realidad había empezado antes de las vacaciones. Las últimas semanas de clase ya estaba planeando alguna forma de vengarme. Llegué a mi casa y a la semana siguiente mi padre se escapó de Azkaban. Empecé a acuciarlo para que me cediera algún artefacto oscuro que pudiera usar contra vos. Pero el desestimó mis insistentes pedidos, dijo que mis pueriles intentos de desquite no tenían lugar en una guerra. Dijo que el Señor Oscuro se pondría furioso si yo te causaba algún daño no planeado que llegara a impedir que él pudiera echarte mano. Y me dijo que dejara de fastidiarlo con mis disparatados propósitos de acoso.

Draco cerró los ojos recordando las siguientes instancias. Hubo momentos en que se había sentido tan satisfecho de si mismo… y ahora al recordarlos se sentía tan incómodo. Reabrió los ojos, Harry lo instó con un gesto a que prosiguiera.

–Durante varios días mantuve un perfil bajo. Una noche escuché, medio a escondidas, que Tía Bellatrix le decía a mi padre que el Señor Oscuro quería capturarte en Hogwarts. Y fue entonces que se me ocurrió la idea… porque yo iba a estar en Hogwarts, yo podía hacerlo. Así que le rogué a mi padre. Insistentemente. Él me dijo que lo iba a pensar; mi madre, en cambio, no quería ni oír hablar del asunto. Ella nunca se oponía abiertamente a mi padre, y nunca se dejaba dominar por emociones intensas, pero en esa circunstancia se puso a gritar y llegó hasta hacer añicos un juego de copas de cristal que mi padre le había regalado para su último cumpleaños. En realidad no sé por qué se puso tan decididamente en contra… quizá por la misma razón por la que se había opuesto a que me mandaran a Durmstrang… pero tampoco sé cuál fue la razón en esa otra oportunidad. De todos modos, yo no pensaba darme por vencido, esperé. Días más tarde volvió Tía Bella, y yo se lo pedí a mi padre una vez más… delante de ella. A Tía Bella le pareció una idea brillante. Creo que ella misma se la comunicó al Señor Oscuro puesto que al día siguiente mi padre me dijo que estaba autorizado a hacerlo. Mi padre se mostró muy orgulloso de mí, por primera vez… Mi madre en cambio estaba furiosa, prácticamente dejó de dirigirme la palabra… no sé por qué reaccionó de esa forma.

–Humm… –musitó Harry.

–¿Qué? –replicó Draco a la defensiva.

–No, nada… hacía unas deducciones…

Draco lo miró con fastidio. –¿Ahora te pusiste en psicoanalista?

–No, no es eso. Me estoy enterando de cosas nuevas sobre vos. Es interesante.

–¡Ah, fantástico! Me pone muy contento esto de poder proveerte de entretenimiento.

–No fue eso lo que quise decir. Es… así te conozco más… por favor, contame el resto…

Draco estuvo a punto de negarse. Era algo de lo que no había hablado con nadie y no le gustaba exponerse contándolo, pero se trataba de Harry… era distinto. –Está bien. A esta altura ya sabés que mis padres nunca fueron del tipo de los cariñosos y abnegados. Desde chico aprendí que no debía esperar muestras de afecto. Supongo que mi padre consideraba que era lo mejor si quería que yo resultara en el futuro un buen seguidor del Señor Oscuro. Igual yo ansiaba su atención y estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera para obtenerla. Pero todo lo que intentaba para impresionarlos bien… no servía de nada. Pero cuando conseguí capturarte… mi padre se mostró muy orgulloso… mi madre no, por el contrario… en ese momento no le di importancia, ahora me arrepiento, debería haber hablado con ella antes de partir.

–Tus padres… nunca pensé en ellos de esa forma.

–¿En qué forma?

–Como padres. –admitió Harry con tono avergonzado.

Draco soltó una risa sin humor. –No es de extrañar; por lo que sé, tus encuentros con mi padre nunca fueron para vos algo placentero precisamente. –su expresión se tornó apesadumbrada– Pero estoy preocupado por lo que pueda pasarles.

Harry abrió grandes los ojos. –¡Merlín, me había olvidado! Vos dijiste que…

–Vos estabas preocupado con otros problemas, –lo interrumpió Draco encogiendo los hombros– yo estoy preocupado por vos… pero por ellos _también_. No sé qué les habrá hecho o lo que pueda llegar a hacerles. Es posible que todo lo que me mostró no sea sino una treta… –titubeó un instante– Harry, ¿vos creés que pueda llegar a matarlos?

–Me gustaría poder decirte que no…

–No me dores la píldora… decí lo que pensás.

–Voldemort es capaz de todo.

Era duro oírlo… pero necesitaba oírlo. Draco sintió un nudo en el estómago y un vacío en el pecho. Pero era preciso que lo asumiera. –¿No voy a poder salvarlos?

Y de repente Harry comprendió. –¡Fue por eso que querías volver!

Draco asintió.

–¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste?

–No pude. No sabía qué decirte. Y vos ya estabas más que trastornado con todo…

–Draco… se trata de tus padres… es posible que yo los deteste… igual puedo entenderlo. Eso hubiera podido entenderlo… tu propuesta suicida, eso de "voy a exponerme para ver qué pasa" ¡eso me puso frenético! Vos… ¿querés volver?

Ésa era la verdadera cuestión. El dilema que se le había planteado… tenía que contárselo a Harry. Quizá así le encontraría una salida. –El Señor Oscuro dijo que me iba a matar de una forma u otra… pero que si volvía, le perdonaría la vida a mi padre. Dijo que a mi madre ya la había matado… pero la última vez me amenazó con matar a mi padre. Si no vuelvo, con vos, lo va a hacer. Mi idea era volver, sin vos, y decirle que habíamos peleado y vos te habías ido, tenía… tengo el tobillo para mostrarle como prueba. De esa forma vos podías volver a Hogwarts y yo tenía una posibilidad de salvar a mi padre. –respiró hondo– Quiero volver… pero también quiero quedarme con vos… así que…

–Dejaste que yo decidiera por vos.

Draco asintió.

–No puedo hacerlo, Draco. No me puedo hacer responsable de lo que te pase o de lo que les pase a tus padres. –por mucho que los aborrezca– No corresponde que sea yo el que decida si tenés que quedarte o no.

–Ya sé… me di cuenta… por eso fui yo el que decidí.

–¿Y…?

–Sigo acá, ¿no? –Harry dejo oír un gruñido de asentimiento– Y mi padre… tiene muchos recursos… sabe cómo cuidar de sí mismo, pudo escaparse de Azkaban… y mi madre… si es que… él sabrá cuidarla, ¿no?

Harry no replicó de inmediato, Draco dejó caer los hombros. –Seguramente tus padres van a estar bien…

–Pará, no hace falta que digas nada sólo para conformarme… en realidad no tendría que habértelo preguntado.

–Te lo pregunto de nuevo… ¿vos querés volver… por lo que puedas hacer por ellos?

–No sé si serviría de nada… Vos morirías, yo moriría, es posible que mi madre ya esté muerta… ella fue la que se opuso desde el principio… ¿por qué no le hice caso?

Harry dejó ver una media sonrisa. –Vos nunca le hacés caso a nadie…

Draco también dejó ver una sonrisa desganada. –Tenés razón. En realidad el parecer de mi madre era sensato, era una misión que tenía muchas posibilidades de fracasar… no fue así, pero podría haber fracasado… ¿qué hubiera pasado si fracasaba? –Draco sintió como una punzada en el pecho y lo reflejó en la cara.

–¿Draco…?

Agarró el brazo de Harry y lo miró directo a los ojos. –¿Qué pasa cuando alguien le falla al Señor Oscuro?

Harry asintió en silencio. –Estaba tan obsesionado con hacerte caer que no me detuve a considerar los riesgos. Me salió bien… pero terminé cambiando de lado. Pasé a ser un traidor… y vos sabés muy bien lo que les hace a los traidores… Ahora tengo otra misión, que yo mismo me impuse y que, si cabe, me hace más traidor a los ojos del Señor Oscuro… Si volv… cuando volvamos… mis amigos van a estar en mi contra… y el Ministerio… y el Señor Oscuro. Me va a matar. Todos van a querer matarme, no tengo ninguna salida, ningún santuario… estoy marcado para morir. Incluso si mañana tenemos éxito… no sé que me pueda deparar el futuro, vos lo conocés, el Señor Oscuro no se detiene por nada ni ante nada.

–Bueno… en Hogwarts vas a estar seguro…

–Harry… yo pude…

–No vuelvas sobre lo mismo… sé que vos pudiste capturarme… pero Dumbledore es muy perceptivo, ya sé que vos pensás que le falta un tornillo… pero Voldemort le tiene miedo, por algo será… y yo creo que si vos pudiste salirte con la tuya fue porque Dumbledore no te consideraba malo irredimible… y es difícil que se equivoque al juzgar a las personas… él debe de haber considerado que vos no serías capaz de hacer algo realmente malo.

–Y a _eso_ lo llamás ser perceptivo. –dijo Draco con una risa ronca.

–No te olvides de que si bien fuiste vos el que me capturó… también fuiste vos el que me hizo escapar. Y a quién podrían mandar en Hogwarts para que te haga daño… ¿a Crabbe y Goyle?

Draco sonrió. –Eso me hace sentir un poco mejor. No mucho… pero un poco mejor.

–Me alegra oírtelo decir.

Draco aprovechó el pie para cambiar el tono serio de la conversación, retomó la marcha y comentó. –¿Sabés?, creo que estoy empezando a extrañarlos… a Crabbe y Goyle.

Harry se enganchó de inmediato con el tópico más trivial. –No me sorprende, dijiste que eran tus amigos… por defecto si se quiere, pero amigos… y lo han sido desde que eran chicos.

–Sí.

–Es natural que los extrañes. –Harry le puso una mano sobre el hombro– Y ¿quién sabe? Quizá puedas hablar con ellos cuando vuelvas y quizá escuchen tus razones. Vos siempre supiste manejarlos a tu antojo, ¿o no?

–No sé… fuimos amigos de siempre, sí… pero acordate que ahora me salí del círculo…

–Pero eso solo no debería alcanzar para borrar tantos años…

Era tentador poder convencerse de ello, pero Draco sabía que no debía forjarse demasiadas expectativas al respecto. –Sabés, cuando éramos chicos… tendríamos ocho años creo… un día Vincent vino a mi casa llorando… su padre le había gritado _¡No quiero ni verte la cara pedazo de squib inútil! _El pobre casi no había mostrado signos de magia hasta entonces… desde ese día yo lo tomé bajo mi ala… yo tenía una varita que me había regalado mi abuelo a escondidas, mis padres no lo sabían, y le empecé a enseñar y él fue ganando confianza, que era en realidad lo que le faltaba… y él siempre me lo agradeció y siempre me fue muy leal. Gregory es el más listo de los dos… y ocasionalmente hasta puede mostrar algunos signos de astucia… sospecho que tenía intenciones de ponerse de novio con Eleanor Bulstrode, la hermana menor de Millicent. Tiemblo al pensar en los hijos que podrían llegar a salir de esos dos.

Harry rió y Draco sonrió. –Supongo que Ron y Hermione van a terminar arreglándose también. –comentó Harry– Si es que alguna vez terminan de darse cuenta.

Draco rió. –Todo el mundo sabe lo de esos dos, menos ellos aparentemente. Se pelean como si ya estuvieran casados. Es triste… pobres los hijos, van a tener el peor cabello del mundo.

–¡Draco! –lo amonestó Harry– ¿Y qué de vos? ¿tiene Pansy Parkinson posibilidades de compartir en el futuro la dicha de la vida conyugal junto al Príncipe de Slytherin?

Draco hizo una mueca de asco. –Ya te lo había dicho, _Potter_. Si le aguanto sus risitas estúpidas es sólo para conformar a mi padre. Y además cuánto más la rechazo más se me pega. La verdad es que una lapa cara de caniche como ella no se la deseo a nadie.

–Nunca me vas a decir con quién te gustaría salir.

Draco lo miró con fastidio. –Dejame ponértelo así: no hay ninguna chica en Hogwarts que despierte mi interés.

–Bueno, quizá deberías transformar a Crabbe en una chica.

Draco estuvo a punto de caerse del shock. –No sé si esa imagen me da más ganas de llorar o de vomitar.

–Entiendo, pero si vas a vomitar tratá de apuntar en otra dirección.

–Tu comprensión y compasión son apabullantes, Potter. Por otro lado, si Vince fuera una chica, creo que Greg perdería todo interés en Eleanor.

–Humm… esos dos siempre me parecieron demasiado íntimos.

Draco levantó una ceja, sorprendido por el comentario de Harry. –Sabés… una vez los encontré juntos, dormidos en un armario… y en paños menores.

–¿Ah sí? –replicó Harry con expresión incrédula.

–Así es. Fue una cosa rarísima. Habían estado actuando muy extraño todo el día y de repente salieron los dos corriendo. Más tarde los encontré en el armario y tenían toda la cara manchada con glaseado de torta.

Harry se dobló de risa, tuvo que sostenerse de un árbol para no caerse, se le saltaban las lágrimas. –¡Oh Merlín! ¡Ja, ja, ja!... ¡me había olvidado por completo…! ¡Ja, ja!

Draco pensó que finalmente Harry se había chiflado sin retorno. –Eh… ¿Harry…?

–¡Es lo más gracioso…! No puedo creer que todavía estuvieran…

–¿Tendrías la amabilidad de explicarme qué es lo que te parece tan gracioso? Creo que me estoy perdiendo de algo…

Harry finalmente pudo controlarse un poco y se incorporó. –Es una larga historia. –y de improviso vio algo con el rabillo del ojo– ¡Mirá… vinca!

No se trataba de una maniobra distractiva, habían encontrado la planta. Draco se olvidó de las risas y se agachó sin demora para cortar las flores con sus tallos.

–Ahora nos faltan sólo dos ingredientes. ¡Lo vamos a lograr!

Draco sonrió y asintió. –Sí, lo vamos a lograr.

Mientras guardaba las flores en el pañuelo Draco observó a Harry, era tan agradable verlo reír. Ése era el Harry que le gustaba, el Harry que quería, el Harry que necesitaba ver.

Ya en pie y dispuestos a recomenzar la marcha, Draco le dio un suave codazo. –Decime entonces, Potter, ¿qué fue lo que les hiciste a Vince y Greg?

–Eh…

Para cuando Harry terminó de contarle la anécdota de la poción polijugos Draco se estaba riendo a carcajadas y mentalmente lo congratulaba por el plan brillante que había tenido… bueno, en realidad se había tratado del plan de Granger. Por supuesto que también lo contrariaba que el mismísimo Harry Potter se hubiera podido colar en la sala común de Slytherin y bajo sus propias narices; pero la imagen de Vince y Greg atiborrándose con las madalenas adicionadas de poción para dormir… era demasiado buena.

–Siempre les he dicho que sus estómagos van a terminar siendo la causa de su perdición. –dijo Draco melodramáticamente.

–Vamos, que no es para tanto. Ni que los hubiéramos envenenado.

–Bueno, eso fue así porque fue Granger la que preparó la poción. Si la hubiesen preparado Weasley o vos… –se ganó un codazo en las costillas– ¡Eh che!, con cuidado, no te olvides de que estoy fracturado.

–Sí, ya sé. ¿Cómo la vas llevando?

–Me siento estupendo, como para ponerme a bailar el Vals del mago. –Harry lo miró desaprobador– Ni mejor ni peor en realidad. Pero creo que no voy a tener mayor problema hasta que no tengamos que subir otra colina.

–Creo que durante un largo tramo vamos a poder mantenernos en este valle –sacó la varita para orientarse– tiene más o menos dirección norte sur.

–Mejor así. ¿Te acordás si la profesora Sprout mencionó _dónde_ crecían estas plantas?

–Si lo dijo… no me acuerdo. Pero el muérdago crece en árboles grandes, ¿no? Y acá los hay por todos lados así que no vamos a demorar en encontrarlo. En cuanto al tejo… confieso que no tengo la menor idea. –Harry le tendió la mano y lo ayudó a pasar por encima de un gran tronco que se interponía en el sendero

–Tenés razón, hay muchos árboles por acá que puedan tener muérdago… pero el tejo sólo lo he visto en los cementerios. En una época había algunos ejemplares en los jardines de la Mansión, pero mi madre los hizo sacar.

–¿Por qué lo habrá hecho' –preguntó Harry distraído.

–No sé. Creo que había dicho que no le gustaba la magia que emanaban. Quizá la hacían pensar en la muerte. No es precisamente una imagen placentera para tener presente cada vez que uno sale a dar un paseo por el jardín.

–La varita de Voldemort es de madera de tejo.

Draco alzó una ceja. –¿Y cómo fue que te enteraste de ese dato?

Harry se encogió de hombros como dándole a entender que no quería abundar en detalles. Sin embargo, después de unos momentos agregó. –La varita de él y la mía tienen núcleos idénticos, plumas de la cola del mismo fénix. Pero la mía es de madera de acebo.

–Acebo… –musitó Draco procesando la información– Creo que podría ser un simbolismo interesante, voy a buscarlo en algún libro para confirmarlo cuando volvamos a casa.

–¿A casa? ¿Hogwarts?

–Sí, eso es lo que quise decir, Hogwarts.

–Draco… ¿vos pensás que alguna vez vas a poder volver a tu casa… a la Mansión?

–Bueno… la mitad de mí querría volver desesperadamente… la otra mitad tiene demasiado miedo. Quizá algún día, si Ya sabés Quién… _cuando_ él ya no éste… quizá entonces pueda volver.

–Bueno, entonces supongo que voy a tener que vencerlo, ¿no?

Draco frunció el ceño. –No es ése precisamente el tipo de motivación que espero que uses para vencerlo.

–Pero si es una muy buena razón… tan buena como cualquier otra.

–No realmente.

–¿Cuál sería una buena razón, entonces? –preguntó algo fastidiado– Tengo que vencerlo porque esa dichosa profecía así lo dice y quiero vencerlo por más razones de las que podría enumerar, ¿por qué no agregar una más a la pila?

–Bueno… si lo querés poner así… pero asegurate que mi razón esté al tope de la lista, porque a mí me corresponde precedencia, ¿o no?

–Por supuesto que sí. –dijo Harry con tono muy serio y a continuación procedió a darle unas palmaditas condescendientes en la coronilla.

–¡Salí! –dijo Draco con brusquedad haciéndole sacar la mano de la cabeza como si espantara un bicho.

–Claro, Dreiquín… –dijo Harry y un segundo después le desordenó los cabellos rubios sacudiéndoselos.

–¡Merlín, no! –vociferó Draco con fingido horror– ¡Cualquier cosa pero el pelo no! ¡Me estás matando! ¡AAAHH! –le dio un empujón para sacárselo de encima y luego se dedicó con deliberado y estudiado esmero a acomodarse los cabellos.

Harry se reía con ganas. –Pero vamos, Draco… si los cabellos desordenados son el último grito… arrasan… a las chicas les encanta… te digo más, deberías teñírtelos de negro.

Draco volteó el rostro desdeñoso. –Una moda atroz… no debería permitírsete que te presentaras en público con un nido de caranchos como ése en la cabeza. ¡Y encima tenés el tupé de sugerir que me tiña mis celestiales, exquisitos, tan característicos rizos rubios…! –se interrumpió de golpe, había oído el ruido de una rama que se quebraba y un grito de sorpresa.

–¡Harry! –se volvió, Harry había desaparecido de su lado– ¿Harry? –un gruñido.

–¡Acá abajo! Lo único que me faltaba… ¡caerme en otro agujero de mierda!... ¡ay mi culo!

Draco dio un paso y miró hacia abajo, Harry estaba en el fondo de un pozo rectangular de poco más de un metro y medio de hondo. Estaba lleno de ramas y enredaderas, ideal para confundirse con el sendero.

–Creo que esto debe de ser parte de los cimientos de una casa muy vieja. –dijo mientras se ponía torpemente de pie y se frotaba el trasero– ¡Mierda, me duele! Deberías enseñarme a mirar donde pongo el pie. Hay piedras en el fondo. Debe de haber habido una cabaña o algo así hace siglos.

–¿Estás bien?

–Sí, bien… de verdad… –dijo sin dejar de frotarse los fondillos y mirando alrededor– Me va a quedar una buena lastimadura y un moretón pero aparte de eso… las plantas amortiguaron la caída… ¿qué es lo que hace esto acá?

–No sé. –levantó la vista y él también inspeccionó el entorno– Hay el resto de una pared de piedra a unos pocos metros– dijo señalando por encima de su hombro– y creo, puede que me equivoque, que hay otro agujero un poco más allá… otro cimiento probablemente.

–¡Estupendo! –dijo Harry sarcástico– Civilización. Justo lo que estábamos buscando. Lástima que llegamos como trescientos años tarde.

–En realidad… esto puede ser una señal de que nos estamos acercando a Hogwarts. quiero decir… una antigua construcción… sé que había pueblos cercanos a la escuela.

–Puede que tengas razón… pero ayudame a salir de este maldito pozo… –se acercó al borde donde estaba Draco.

Draco levantó una comisura. –Te empeñás en encontrar estas cosas de la manera más dura.

Harry lo miró enojado. –¡Callate de una vez y dame una mano!

Draco rió y le estiró una mano para ayudarlo a salir. –Recuerdo haber visto un mapa muy viejo del área de Hogwarts, –dijo Draco mientras Harry se sacudía la tierra que tenía encima– en un viejo libro de la biblioteca de la Mansión. Mostraba una población muggle a unos treinta o cuarenta kilómetros al norte de Hogwarts, bien podría ser ésta. Eso nos da una idea de donde podríamos estar.

–¿Y qué fue lo que le pasó a la población? Es evidente que ya no hay muggles acá.

–Bueno… solían vivir muggles en estos lados… pero a fines del siglo XVIII hubo partidas de caza que se iban acercando peligrosamente a la escuela… a veces había entre ellos algún mago nacido de muggles que no sabía que era mago… y hubo ocasiones en que pudieron ingresar al predio del castillo… ¿vos nunca leíste _Hogwarts, una historia_?

Harry lanzó un gruñido. –¡No vos también!

–¿Cómo?

–¡Oh, no importa! Seguí con lo que estabas diciendo.

Draco arrugó la frente extrañado y prosiguió. –Para resumírtelo, toda la población fue cambiada de lugar y usaron _Obliviate_ con los habitantes. Y los encantamientos de camuflaje y repelentes de muggles fueron renovados y afianzados.

–A mí no me parece que una cosa así haya estado bien. –dijo Harry con tono desafiante– Mover a todo un pueblo sin su consentimiento. – agregó poniéndose de nuevo en marcha dando pasos con torpeza.

Draco sacudió la cabeza y se apresuró a alcanzarlo. –¿Por qué no? Los muggles no se enteraron de nada y venían interfiriendo con nuestras cosas. ¿Qué hubieras hecho vos si de golpe y sopetón se te hubieran aparecido un montón de muggles armados en la puerta de la escuela?

Harry hizo una mueca, no tenía una respuesta que pudiera darle. –No me parece bien que se fuerce a la gente a que abandone sus hogares. Seguramente podrían haber buscado y encontrado una solución mejor.

Draco lo miró amable y condescendientemente. –Cuando se te ocurra alguna hacémelo saber, fénix de los ingenios. Si los asentamientos muggles hubieran seguido proliferando habrían terminado llegando hasta Hogsmeade. Fue mejor desplazarlos bien pronto y convencerlos de que toda la región era muy inhóspita e inhabitable. ¡Imaginate! Tendríamos una ciudad muggle en el área con los caminos y todas esas cosas… y muggles entrando por accidente en Hogsmeade o incluso en el estadio de quidditch de la escuela. Hay una razón por la cual los muggles deben mantenerse aparte y alejados del mundo mágico.

Harry masculló algo por lo bajo.

Draco sonrió y levantó una ceja. –¿Cómo dijiste?

–Dije que tenés razón. –dijo Harry mirando hacia un costado, había otro pozo, los cimientos de otra vivienda de siglos atrás– Sólo que me gustaría que hubiera otra manera mejor.

–Harry, tenemos diferencias con ellos, hay razones para que nos mantengamos separados.

–¿Ah sí?

–Un montón de razones… ¿acaso no expresaste tu acuerdo de que las había hace unos segundos?

–Sí… me doy cuenta de los inconvenientes que puede acarrear una comunidad muggle cercana a Hogwarts…pero la forma en que lo dijiste… ¿vos sabés lo que es el racismo?

–¿Qué cosa? –preguntó Draco confundido.

Harry hizo una mueca de disgusto. –A ver… encarémoslo de ésta forma. ¿Blaise Zabini es tu amigo?

–Bueno… sí… o al menos lo era… como cualquier otro Slytherin de mi año. ¿Y por qué no iba a serlo? Es un mago de una familia sangrepura antiquísima.

–En otras palabras… no establece ninguna diferencia que tenga un color de piel distinto, ¿estoy en lo cierto?

Draco pareció más confundido que antes. –¿Y eso por qué debería de importar? Es una diferencia epidérmica, es negro, ¿y? Lo que importa es lo que corre por las venas… no la envoltura.

–¿Así que si la sangre es igualmente digna la gente vale lo mismo?

–Correcto. –replicó Draco cauteloso, había algo en el tono de Harry que lo inquietaba, antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Harry le sacó la daga del cinturón– Harry, pará…

–Yo soy mediasangre, ¿verdad?

–No… no exactamente… tu madre era una bruja y tu padre era sangrepura… pero no sos sangrepura.

–¿Y vos sí sos sangrepura?

–¡Pues, claro!… pero ¿qué tiene…?

–Por lo tanto nuestras sangres son diferentes, ¿no?

Draco se vio venir lo que estaba por hacer. –¡Harry, pará…!

La daga flameó frente a sus ojos y abrió con un corte la palma izquierda de Harry. Harry le ofreció la daga por el mango– Tu turno, probame que tu sangre pura es distinta.

Draco no titubeó, se abrió también la palma con el filo, el estómago se le revolvió al ver brotar la sangre. Harry le estrechó de inmediato la mano apretándola íntimamente con la suya. Luego la separó y las dos palmas quedaron hacia arriba, los cortes sangrantes brillando rojos bajo la luz del atardecer. Eran casi idénticos, el tono, el matiz y el modo en que el espeso líquido escarlata manaba cubriéndoles las manos.

–Mirá vos… ¿quién lo diría? –dijo Harry con un tono rebosante de sarcasmo– … a mí se me antojan muy iguales… y para que te enteres, Draco, la sangre de los muggles se ve exactamente igual. ¿Y a qué infausto hado o desgraciada maldición se debe que los así llamados _sangrepuras_ tengan ocasionalmente hijos squibs? ¿Y cómo se explica que algunas mujeres muggles den a luz a veces magos o brujas? A mí me da la impresión de que no tiene nada que ver con la sangre misma. Quizá se trata de que la magia tiene voluntad propia. ¿Quién sabe cuál es la razón de que algunos nazcan con magia y otros sin ella? ¿Si te despertaras mañana y no pudieras lograr ni el más simple de los encantamientos… ni un _Lumos _miserable… te haría eso distinto… te haría eso menos humano?

Apabullado, Draco tartamudeó la respuesta. –Así sería para mi padre… me repudiaría.

La mirada de Harry se suavizó. –Para mí no… lo sabés, ¿verdad? –luego volvió a endurecerse– Y vos ya sabés también la opinión que me merece tu padre. ¿Y qué si a vos te hubiera tocado la suerte de ser hijo de muggles? Nacido de muggles pero con la capacidad para hacer magia… ¿te habría gustado aprender a usar esa habilidad?

–Yo… –cualquier trillada excusa que pudiera habérsele ocurrido fue tronchada desde el vamos por la mirada de Harry, Draco suspiró– Bueno, sí, me habría gustado. Ya entendí, Potter… vos ganás. –sacudió la mano para que dejar caer la sangre en tierra– Vos siempre ganás.

–No, no es tan simple… ya te había expresado mi acuerdo de que es mejor mantenernos separados… pero en el nivel más básico todos somos humanos.

–Supongo… –masculló Draco– …pero siguen sin gustarme.

–Oh… está bien… quizá algún día… –alzó la mano y lo miró con ojos bobalicones– ¿Podrías…? Vos sos muy bueno curando pequeños cortes si mal no recuerdo.

Draco respiró hondo tratando de distenderse. Sacó la varita, la apuntó hacia la palma extendida y un segundo después el corte había curado sin dejar traza. Repitió el proceso en su propia mano y limpió toda la sangre. Se quedó mirándose la piel indemne. ¿Y si hubiera sido un muggle? ¿Cuánto tiempo hubiera demorado en curar naturalmente? ¿Un día? ¿Más? No lo sabía, la magia había sido un elemento constante en su vida. Una existencia sin magia se le antojaba de repente una existencia miserable.

Harry retomó la marcha, Draco lo siguió. Y el dolor en el tobillo lo hizo recordar la lesión. Estaba tan habituado a arreglar y curar todo con magia. ¿Cuántas veces le habían dicho que la magia no es suficiente para arreglar todo? Muchas… pero generalmente habían sido los profesores los que habían invocado el argumento… profesores que querían que se esforzara. Su padre, en cambio, siempre le había inculcado que con poder y magia se podía lograr absolutamente todo y resolver todos los problemas de la vida. Dibujó una mueca de disgusto. Su padre había estado equivocado… una vez más. Odiaba tener que admitirlo. De soslayo miró a Harry que lo contemplaba con expresión muy seria.

–Draco, ¿vos sabías que los muggles solían matar o esclavizar a otros por diferencias tan nimias como el color de la piel, o la religión? ¿Que había grupos que se proclamaban superiores por la raza a la que pertenecían?

–¿Cómo? ¿Es un chiste?

–Ningún chiste… de hecho todavía hay algunos que piensan así.

Draco hizo una mueca desdeñosa. –¿Y cuál es la excusa que aducían… o aducen esos bárbaros?

Harry le devolvió también una mueca disgustada. –¿Y acaso importa? ¿Son sólo muggles, no?

–Harry, por favor… ¿adónde querés llegar? Supongo que incluso los muggles deben haber pretextado alguna excusa supuestamente lógica para un comportamiento deplorable como ése… por más disparatada que haya sido esa excusa.

–Por supuesto… tenían y tienen muchas, ya te había mencionado dos… los de otra religión o los que tienen un color de piel distinto son inferiores. Si los grupos y culturas son diferentes deben mantenerse aparte y lo más controlados posible… incluso llegó a admitirse que era un derecho de los más poderosos el esclavizar a los más débiles.

–Eso es… eso es… ¡mierda! Eso es lo que yo dije.

Harry asintió. –Hace unas pocas décadas, millones de personas fueron masacradas, en nombre de la _pureza de sangre_. Muggles, matando a muggles… más de diez millones de víctimas… usando esa excusa disparatada.

–¿Hace unas décadas decís? ¿Un enajenado llamado _Hister_ o algo así, no?

–Ése justamente… Hitler.

–Mi padre me había contado al respecto. Me había dicho que Grindelwald había empezado a trabajar con un líder muggle del continente. Un plan para que los mismos muggles hicieran desaparecer a otros muggles… pero según mi padre el plan nunca llegó demasiado lejos. Yo… nunca se me hubiera ocurrido que hubiesen sido tantos… ¿más de _diez millones_? –miró a Harry que tenía los rasgos desfigurados y que se había puesto verde.

–¿Había… un mago detrás de lo que fue el Holocausto?

Draco se limitó a asentir brevemente.

Parecía que Harry iba a romper a llorar o a vomitar… o las dos cosas. Le tomó un largo momento hasta que pudo recomponerse. –Sigamos caminando, no perdamos más tiempo. –logró articular finalmente.

–Sí…

–Recuerdo una vez una clase de Binns… creo que me había despertado porque había mencionado a Voldemort… dijo que Voldemort era peor que Grindelwald. Si eso es cierto… Draco, ¡no podemos dejar que gane! ¡Dios! ¡Tenemos que detenerlo!

Draco nunca lo había oído hablar con tal fervor. Era como si el enfrentamiento se hubiera de golpe magnificado, como si hubiera escalado hasta el tope. No era algo que pudiera ignorarse como si tal cosa. No era para menos… ¡más de diez millones! Todo lo que él quería era que mantener a los sangresucias lejos de Hogwarts… y que ninguno de ellos pudiera llegar a superarlo. Nunca se había puesto a pensar lo serio que podía llegar a ser. Pensando en toda esa sangre derramada… la pureza de sangre ya no le parecía una cosa tan importante. –Lo vamos a lograr, Harry. Vamos a detenerlo.

Siguieron andando por entre lo que quedaba de la antigua población. Caminos y senderos muy deteriorados por el tiempo, restos de muros, pozos de agua secos y llenos de hojas, trazas de lo que habían sido viviendas. Entre las sombras largas de la tarde que moría, todo parecía muy muerto, el esqueleto de una población, sumamente inquietante.

–Me gustaría que saliéramos de acá lo antes posible. Es espeluznante.

–Te entiendo perfectamente. –susurró en respuesta Harry.

–Es como un cementerio.

Draco siguió caminando con la vista clavada en el suelo, era mejor que mirar alrededor. El silencio del pueblo muerto era opresivo y Harry no contribuía en nada para alivianarlo. Quería que volvieran cuanto antes al bosque normal.

–¡Mierda! –dijo Harry con una especie de grito abortado que terminó siendo un susurro.

–¿Qué? –replicó Draco aprensivo levantando la cabeza para mirar en torno, no parecía haber ninguna amenaza inminente, lo miró de soslayo– ¿Harry?

Harry tenía los ojos desorbitados y clavados al frente, con una expresión en la cara como si estuviera mirando al mismo Voldemort. No dijo nada, sólo señaló. Draco siguió con los ojos la dirección que indicaba el dedo. En un primer instante no vio nada. Luego distinguió la característica forma semicircular de la parte superior de una gran lápida. Estaban en lo que había sido un cementerio muggle y creciendo allí…

–¡Tejos! –exclamó Draco. Se olvidó de todo lo demás comenzó a moverse tan rápido como su tobillo herido se lo permitía. Eran ejemplares muy agrestes, de crecimiento muy profuso e irregular pero inconfundibles. Sacó la daga para cortar una rama, notó entonces que Harry no estaba a su lado. –¿Harry?

Harry se había quedado en el mismo lugar, parecía petrificado y aterrado.

–¿Harry? ¿No venís?

Un asentimiento corto y tenso. Empezó a moverse acercándose. Satisfecho, Draco volvió a su tarea de cortar la dura madera. Poco después sintió ruido de pasos sobre las hojas… y una exclamación contenida. Se dio vuelta. Harry le daba la espalda, estaba apoyado sobre una lápida, los hombros le subían y bajaban rápidamente, las piernas le temblaban.

Se olvidó del tejo por un momento. –Harry, ¿qué te pasa?

Harry sacudió la cabeza. Draco se le acercó. Tenía el rostro pálido y la mirada desenfocada como si estuviera observando algo muy lejano… o que había pasado hacía mucho tiempo.

–¿Qué pasa, Harry?

–Yo… te lo había mencionado una vez. Aunque no te di detalles… no era algo de lo que quisiera hablar.

–No sé de qué estás hablando… ¿qué fue lo que me habías dicho?

–Ya te dije que no es algo de lo que quiera hablar. –replicó con voz muy agitada.

–Decímelo, por favor. –rogó Draco muy suavemente.

Harry volvió a sacudir la cabeza. –Me quiero ir de acá lo antes posible. Cortá el tejo y vámonos ya mismo… no quiero permanecer ni un segundo más.

–¿Harry?

–¡Por favor, Draco! ¡YA!

–¡Está bien, está bien! Dejame que termine de cortar la rama, será sólo un momento.

Harry asintió pero daba todo al especto de querer salir disparado de allí sin demora, Draco se afanó en cortar la rama y abandonaron juntos y con toda prisa el cementerio.

Habían levantado la carpa y habían comido. Sólo les restaba ir a acostarse. Pero ninguno de los dos parecía tener ganas de dormir, Harry menos que Draco. Draco había tenido que instarlo para que comiera, Harry parecía concentrado en hacer montoncitos de ramitas en el suelo hasta que Draco muy irritado lo conminó a que parara con eso. Harry se avino, sacó la varita y se quedó con la mirada clavada en las llamas durante un largo rato.

–¿Me vas a echar un hechizo?

–¿Eh…? –reaccionó Harry parpadeando como si acabara de despertarse.

Draco rió y arrancó unas briznas de pasto. Empezó a tirarlas, una a una, en el fuego. Cada vez que una alcanzaba las llamas el fuego viraba al verde oscuro y recobraba el color púrpura unos segundos después. –Sólo trataba de capturar tu atención.

–¿Y por qué no me dijiste simplemente: "Che, Harry, quiero hablarte"?

Draco sonrió. –Sí, ya sé. Pero era más divertido de la otra forma. ¿Me vas a decir por qué tenés la varita preparada como si estuvieras esperando una lucha en cualquier instante?

Harry se encogió a medias de hombros. –Sólo la tengo en la mano.

–Ah. –acotó Draco con tono deliberadamente poco convencido, Harry no dijo nada, era evidente que tenía que intentar una aproximación más directa– ¿Me vas a decir de una vez qué fue lo que pasó allá?

–¿Allá dónde?

–No me obligues a decirlo. –replicó Draco irritado– En el cementerio, quedaste como en un trance, ¿qué fue lo que te pasó?

–Ya te dije todo lo que quería decirte.

–¡No me dijiste nada!

Harry lo miró con el ceño fruncido. –Sí… cuando todavía estábamos en los calabozos. La cicatriz que me dejó Wormtail en el brazo… para sacarme la sangre… cuando Voldemort recuperó un cuerpo.

Draco preguntó con voz confundida: –¿Y por qué te impresionaste tanto ahora?

–Ocurrió en un cementerio… muy parecido a ése… me hizo sentir muy mal.

–Ah…

–No puedo creer que me haya trastornado tanto.

–Es entendible. Estás cansado y soportando mucho estrés es natural que esas cosas te afecten mucho… más que en otras circunstancias.

–No, no creo que sea natural. Eso pasó hace un año. No debería afectarme tanto.

Draco lo miró con tristeza. ¿Debía quedarse callado o preguntarle? –Si vos querés hablar al respecto… estoy dispuesto a escucharte.

Harry permaneció en silencio un largo momento finalmente habló. –El traslador, el trofeo, nos dejó caer, a Cedric y a mí, en el cementerio, apenas llegamos la cicatriz me empezó a doler… me quemaba espantosamente… como nunca antes. No podía ver… no podía moverme… fue entonces que Wormtail mató a Cedric… Y entonces él… él… –la voz se le ahogó.

La voz había sonado tan sufrida, pero Draco quería saber y sabía que a Harry le haría bien contarlo. –¿Qué fue lo que pasó, Harry?

–Me dolía tanto. No podía pensar claramente. No pude oponer resistencia cuando Wormtail me arrastró hasta la tumba y me ató. Me amordazó… no podía gritar… no que gritar me hubiese servido de algo… A continuación… montó el caldero y empezó el ritual… un fragmento de hueso que sacó de la tumba del padre de Voldemort… después Wormtail… ¡ajj!, me produjo arcadas… Wormtail se cortó la propia mano… cerré los ojos para no verlo pero sabía lo que había hecho… pegó un alarido desgarrador… y después volvió adonde estaba yo…

–Ahí fue cuando te sacó la sangre… –intervino, Draco, Harry confirmó asintiendo brevemente.

–No podía moverme, no podía oponer resistencia –prosiguió con tono distante como si estuviera leyendo las palabras– No podía hacer ni una mierda para detenerlo… estaba indefenso… y luego Voldemort emergió del caldero y llegaron los mortífagos. Me torturó con el _Cruciatus_ delante de ellos, yo seguía atado. No podía hacer nada, nada. Quería pelear contra él… y tuve mi oportunidad. Hizo que me desataran y me devolvió la varita… y me preguntó si me habían enseñado a enfrentarme en duelo… y tuvimos un duelo.

La voz se le quebró, los únicos sonidos eran su respiración y el de las hojas agitadas por la brisa, Draco no preguntó nada más, permaneció en silencio procesando la información. Harry tosió un par de veces y los ojos volvieron a enfocársele… como si hubiera regresado a la realidad.

–No había vuelto a hablar de esto desde esa noche… esa misma noche se lo conté a Dumbledore y a Sirius pero todo lo que recordaba parecía borroso… me enfrenté en duelo con Voldemort… vi imágenes y oí ecos de la gente que había matado… incluyendo a mis padres… y al final pude escapar por un pelo. Me esforcé para olvidarme de todo… pero no pude… Perdón…

Draco alzó las cejas confundido. –¿Perdón por qué?

–Porque casi me quebré… esta tarde en el cementerio… me había jurado que nunca más iba a hablar de esto… no quería mencionárselo a nadie, ¡fue tan horrible!

Draco le puso una mano sobre el hombro. –Necesitabas contarlo.

Pareció que Harry iba a replicar, cambió de parecer aparentemente. –Sí… –se limitó a decir con poco convencimiento.

Draco lo miró con tristeza, vio fatiga, culpa, rabia, pena evidentes en su rostro. Harry no lo había superado… y quizá no se suponía que lo superara, esa emoción encendida podía jugar como un incentivo poderoso de su deseo de destruir a Voldemort. Quizá era un elemento más de los que el destino le había asignado a Harry Potter. Draco se estremeció, no tenía ningún deseo de intercambiar roles con El Niño Que Sobrevivió. No había fama o notoriedad suficiente que pudiera compensar toda esa carga.

Draco sintió unas ansias incontenibles de abrazarlo, de protegerlo… pero las aplastó. Harry necesitaba fuerza para enfrentarse y vencer al Señor Oscuro… cualquier intento o gesto de protegerlo sólo serviría para debilitarlo.

_Ésa es la filosofía que te inculcó tu padre._ Intervino impertinente la vocecita en su cabeza.

–No podés pelear contra todo, Harry.

–Pero preferiría pelear y no tener que esperar como ahora.

–Bueno… yo podría proponerte una lucha libre si es eso lo que necesitás… pero no creo que resulte bueno para mi tobillo.

Harry pestañeó un par de veces. –Nunca pensé que tu encumbrada dignidad te permitiera rebajarte a mezclarte en un tipo tan vulgar de actividad.

Draco se sonrojó un poco. –En realidad nunca lo intenté siquiera… es demasiado _crudo_ para mí… Vince y Greg se ocuparon siempre de hacerlo por mí cuando hizo falta. Siempre me pareció que era algo que podía resultar muy divertido, sin embargo. Lo más próximo que tuve fue una pelea a puñetazos con vos…

Harry sonrió. –Vos sabés que no era a ese tipo de pelea a la que me refería. Siento que en este momento no estoy haciendo nada.

–Estás equivocado, estás haciendo algo. Ya sólo nos falta un ingrediente… y luego preparar la poción nos va a llevar dos horas y media o un poco más. Hasta ese momento lo que nos convendría es descansar.

–No parece que vos tengas ganas de dormir.

–Bueno, sobresaltos para mantenernos despiertos no nos han faltado.

–Creo que vos tenés más preocupaciones que yo.

–La poción no es una de esas cosas que me preocupan.

–Vos estás preocupado por lo que pueda pasar cuando volvamos… ya te dije que eso no debería inquietarte… y también por tus padres, lo sé… pero todo va salir bien, Draco.

–Eso no es algo que puedas saber con certeza. –protestó Draco.

–Tengo un presentimiento… que cuando estemos de vuelta en Hogwarts todo va a resultar bien.

–No trates de engatusarme. Vos siempre diste asco en Adivinación, Potter.

Harry sonrió. –Esto no tiene nada que ver con Adivinación… este presentimiento es más como… un instinto.

–¿Ah sí? –Draco de golpe empezó a sentir la boca seca, agregó sarcástico– Contame un poco más… ¿qué es lo que te dictó este instinto tuyo que mencionás?

Harry se colocó una máscara de indiferencia. –Fue mi instinto el que me dijo que íbamos a poder escaparnos de Voldemort.

_Embustero._ Draco lo pensó pero no lo dijo. Le hizo un breve gesto instándolo a que continuara.

–Mi instinto me dijo que íbamos a poder escabullirnos de los mortífagos. –Draco asintió– Sabía por instinto que el antídoto para la picadura de víbora iba a resultar.

–Cierto.

Harry se inclinó un poco hacia delante, los reflejos púrpura de las llamas juguetearon en el contorno de su rostro. –Sé que vamos a conseguir el ingrediente que nos falta. Y sé que la poción va a dar resultado.

–Sí. –susurró Draco.

Harry se le acercó y se le arrodilló al lado, lo miró directo a los ojos en la casi oscuridad total que solo la luminosidad del fuego atemperaba. –Sé que vamos a volver a Hogwarts vivos. Y sé que todo va a salir bien.

Algo en el tono de Harry no admitía argumentos en contra u objeciones. El corazón de Draco se había acelerado. –Te creo… pero ¿cómo podés estar tan seguro?

Harry sonrió. –Porque confío en vos y te creo… creo en vos. Y vos fuiste el primero que dijo que todo iba a salir bien. Y vos significás muchísimo para mí y me voy a _asegurar _de que podamos volver y no voy a _permitir_ que sea de otra manera. –rió– Espero que no me pidas que te lo aclare más.

Draco se dio cuenta de que había estado conteniendo la respiración todo el tiempo, tosió. –Creo que deberíamos ir a descansar.

Harry asintió. –Ya sé… pero no puedo.

–Puedo ofrecerte un encantamiento para dormir… si querés.

Harry lo miró con cautela. –No sé… no quiero un encantamiento que me haga dormir profundamente… podría haber un peligro y no me despertaría.

Draco negó con la cabeza. –No actúa así. Es un encantamiento de baja intensidad. Te hace sentir tibio y te distiende y te ayuda a dormir si ése es tu deseo. Pero no te hace perder la voluntad, ni te dopa.

Harry seguía inseguro. –No sé…

–Harry… necesitás dormir.

–Vos también… –replicó defensivo.

–Te aseguro que yo también me voy a dormir cuando vos ya estés roncando.

–Yo no ronco.

Draco rió. –Sí, roncás… pero sólo cuando dormís boca arriba.

–Entonces me voy a asegurar de dormir boca arriba… para mantenerte despierto todo el tiempo.

–¿Eso quiere decir que me vas a dejar que use el encantamiento?

Por un segundo pareció que se iba a negar, pero cambió de opinión, se envolvió con la capa, reptó metiéndose en la tienda y se acostó de lado. –Está bien, adelante.

Draco sonrió y sacó la varita. –Si uso el encantamiento y vos seguís disgustado con la jeta así torcida, es posible que te quedes así para siempre.

Harry suavizó la expresión de inmediato. –¡Eso no es cierto!

–Tenés razón, pero la amenaza dio el resultado esperado. Ahora, relajate. –lo apuntó a la frente y murmuró: _¡Somnelis! _–el rostro de Harry se distendió de inmediato y bostezó profundamente.

–Humm… tenías razón… se siente muy agradable y calentito…

Draco revoleó los ojos. –Creo que corresponde un "¿Que te había dicho yo?

–No hace falta que te pongas así, tampoco. –dijo voz somnolienta– Ya te había dicho que confiaba en vos… humm… necesito dormir…

Draco sonrió y lo arropó mejor con la capa. –Gracias, Draco.

–No hay por qué, Harry. Siempre que me necesites.

Harry cerró los ojos. Draco sintió que se le despertaban y exacerbaban todos los instintos de protección y también cierto sentimiento de melancólica preocupación. Se inclinó y le sacó los anteojos, los plegó y los acomodó con cuidado a un lado. Parecía tan inocente así con los ojos cerrados y a punto de dormirse. Se acordó de la primera vez que lo había contemplado así… la noche del secuestro… le había sacado los anteojos y lo había dejado caer sobre el suelo del calabozo. Había parecido dormido en esa oportunidad, pero en realidad estaba drogado. El recuerdo contrastaba muchísimo con la imagen que tenía ahora ante sus ojos. Sentía una necesidad irrefrenable de protegerlo… y algo de culpa también… y había algo más que no podía encuadrar en nada conocido, que no se comparaba con nada que hubiese sentido antes…

Para distraerse de esa sensación en el pecho tan extraña metió la mano y rebuscó en uno de los bolsillos de la mochila, sacó algo peludo, lo colocó en la palma de la mano, lo apuntó con la varita y le devolvió al osito su tamaño natural. Sonrió, seguía siendo tan espantoso como el primer día. Levantó un poco la capa y se lo colocó bajo el brazo de Harry, Harry lo apretó de inmediato contra su cuerpo. –Gracias, Draco… muy tierno.

–Buenas noches, Harry.

–'nas noches… mmm… te amo, Draco.

Sintió como si todos los nervios del cuerpo se le hubieran crispado. Harry no podía haber dicho _eso_. Debía de haberle parecido… o Harry no sabía bien lo que decía.

Lo contempló una vez más, ya roncaba. Eso había sido… estaba dormido y había hablado en sueños. Quizá había estado soñando que era un bebé y que su mamá le daba un osito antes de acostarlo y le había dicho que la amaba.

_Pero dijo mi nombre._

Siguió tratando de inventar otra excusas, pero al mismo tiempo se dio cuenta de algo… el comentario no lo había molestado… para nada… todo lo contrario. Le había intensificado esa sensación extraña y cálida… que le surgía con tanta frecuencia últimamente… siempre que pensaba en Harry. Un sentimiento que no podía expresar con palabras. Y mucho menos en voz alta… porque se volvería demasiado real… e innegable.

_Creo que Harry sí logró sorprenderme después de todo._

Para distraerse se fue a sentar contra un tronco a unos metros de la carpa y se aplicó algunos encantamientos de curación en el tobillo. No eran demasiado efectivos pero le calmaban el dolor y disminuían un poco la inflamación. Hecho eso renovó el encantamiento entablillador. Y ya no le quedaba nada más por hacer sino pensar.

Le había prometido a Harry que iba a dormir, pero no podía… y menos ahora. Tantas cosas le rebotaban por la cabeza. Tantas cosas habían cambiado en las últimas semanas y seguían cambiando a cada minuto al parecer. Todos sus marcos de referencia se habían borrado. Y lo que Harry había dicho… ¿cómo tenía que tomarlo? No estaba seguro de que Harry se fuera a acordar en la mañana, no estaba seguro del destino que les podía estar reservado a sus padres, no estaba seguro de que su plan fuera a dar resultado, ni de su seguridad. De lo único que tenía certeza era que estaba muy metido en todo ese lío.

Se reclinó sobre el tronco y cerró los ojos, quizá lograra dormirse de esa forma, quizá lograra librarse hasta la mañana del torbellino de pensamientos que lo abrumaban.

El ruido de una rama que se quebraba lo hizo sobresaltar, sacó la varita de inmediato y la apuntó en dirección adonde se había producido el ruido. –No se mueva o lo mato. –gritó.

Un instante después pudo enfocar la cara del hombre que estaba parado a un par de metros de él. Iba sin afeitar y muy mal entrazado y parecía más que nunca una rata, más de lo que Draco recordaba desde la última vez que lo había visto con forma humana. _Wormtail._

–¡Nos ha estado siguiendo! –gritó Draco poniéndose de pie y sin dejar de apuntarlo.

–Shh… –dijo Wormtail– A menos que quieras despertar a tu fatigado amigo. Yo no quería despertarlo.

Draco bajó la voz pero no la varita. –Porque él lo hubiese matado apenas haberlo visto.

–Potter me dejó ir la última vez… como él mismo te lo contó. Y si hacés memoria… vos también me dejaste ir.

–Era Ud. … el que me ayudó con la soga cuando cayó al pozo.

Wormtail asintió. –Tengo una deuda de vida que debo pagar.

–Harry me lo había dicho… no le creí del todo.

–Potter no entiende del todo lo poderosa que es la compulsión de la deuda.

Draco sí lo entendía. Nadie podía vivir con una deuda de ese tipo no satisfecha… no sin volverse loco. Y dejar morir al acreedor de la deuda podía resultar en la muerte del deudor. Así que era cierto, Wormtail los venía siguiendo para asegurarse de que sobreviviera, so pena de volverse loco o de morir. Pero no tenía ninguna razón que lo obligara a no matar a Draco.

–¿Qué es lo que quiere ahora? –gruñó Draco sin dejar de apuntarlo.

–Quería hablar con vos.

–No creo que tengamos nada de qué hablar. No confío en Ud., es posible que tenga una deuda con Harry, pero no conmigo, seguramente me entregaría a la primera oportunidad. Eso le ganaría gloria y reconocimiento del Señor Oscuro.

–El Señor Oscuro me mataría igual. Incluso si te entregara.

–Así que vino a matarme y ya.

Más que otra cosa, Wormtail pareció irritado. –En caso de que no lo hayas notado… estoy desarmado. –le extendió las manos vacías– No vine ni para entregarte al Señor Oscuro ni para matarte. Y si ese hubiese sido mi plan tuve un sinfín de oportunidades para hacerlo.

–¿Y entonces por qué no lo hizo? ¿Por qué no me entregó? Estoy seguro de que habría podido convencer al Señor Oscuro con alguna historia para que le perdonara la vida.

–No hice nada de eso porque sabía que vos eras la mejor oportunidad que tenía Potter de sobrevivir.

Las palabras lo impactaron más de lo que hubiera querido admitir. –¿Qué quiere Ud. decir?

Wormtail revoleó los ojos. –Sí que habías sido necio, chaval. ¿Acaso creés que cualquiera de los dos hubiera sobrevivido a este viaje si hubiera estado solo? Traté de interferir lo menos posible, fueron ustedes los que se salvaron la vida mutuamente y en más de una ocasión.

Mientras Draco trataba de procesar todo eso, Wormtail rió y se sentó junto al fuego. Era inconcebible. Harry dormía a unos pocos metros y uno de los más notorios mortífagos se sentaba junto al fuego para calentarse los pies. Increíble. Draco se sentó lentamente frente a él pero con precaución y atento a cualquier movimiento sorpresivo.

–Dice que vino a hablar… hable pues.

–¿Sabés por qué me uní a los mortífagos, Malfoy?

–No tuve el gusto de oír esa historia. –dijo Draco arrastrando las palabras sarcásticamente– ¿Qué se supone que va a ser esto el cuento para antes de dormir?

–Chaval, estoy tratando de decirte algo que te va a resultar útil.

Draco trató de no mostrarse ni demasiado interesado ni demasiado ajeno, inclinó apenas la cabeza. Wormtail soltó un resuello indignado pero comenzó a hablar.

–James Potter, el padre de Harry era mi mejor amigo. El Señor Oscuro se enteró de eso cuando estaba tratando de localizar a los Potter. Me ofreció recompensas que superaban cualquiera de mis más disparatadas ambiciones si lo ayudaba… y me amenazó con matarme si me negaba. –hizo una pausa Draco le indicó que prosiguiera haciendo ondear la varita.

–Yo le tenía afecto a James. Mucho afecto. Estaba enamorado de él. Pero yo debería haberme dado cuenta… no era lo suficientemente bueno para él. Y tampoco era una mujer. Me fastidió mucho cuando empezó a cortejar a Lily… y cuando se casaron me resentí aun más. –rió amargamente– Yo siempre había sido el último de nuestro reducido círculo de amigos. Inferior a todos. Cuando Harry nació fue casi como si se hubieran olvidado de mí por completo. Y quise hacer a un lado mi decepción… pero el Señor Oscuro se ocupó de alimentarla… y de hacerme sentir peor… mucho peor. El puede jugar con la mente. Vos lo sabés. Me hizo creer que James me había rechazado por desprecio y con malicia. Finalmente vino a verme él mismo con un ultimátum… yo estaba por entonces convencido de que James me odiaba. Y tenía miedo. Habían estado viniendo mortífagos todos los días durante semanas, trayendo ofertas o amenazas. Cada nueva amenaza era más terrible que la previa. Culpé a James de todas mis miserias. Él era la razón de que el Señor Oscuro me estuviera acosando… él me había desechado como a un trapo… finalmente se lo entregué al Señor Oscuro.

Por un momento pareció que el esclavo ex mano derecha de Voldemort iba a romper en llanto. Draco no sabía si sentir compasión o náuseas.

–¿Por qué me está contando todo esto?

–Yo… todavía hay más. – se retorcía las manos, Draco estaba seguro que la de metal iba a terminar estrujando a la normal– Tuve un encuentro con Potter hace dos años y medio. Y con su padrino.

–Sirius Black. –dijo Draco en voz baja.

–¿Él te lo dijo?

Draco asintió.

–Sirius y Remus eran mis otros dos amigos. Eran. Me enfrentaron y estuvieron a punto de matarme. Sirius lo hubiese hecho… y tenía razón.

–¿Razón respecto de qué? –preguntó Draco con curiosidad mal que le pesara.

Wormtail suspiró. –Dijo… que yo tendría que haber elegido morir antes que traicionar a James. Y es lo que yo debería haber hecho… debería haber muerto por James.

Draco sentía la garganta como de arena. –¿Qué tiene que ver todo esto conmigo? ¿Por qué me lo está contando?

–Vos sos mejor hombre que yo, Draco. No dejaste que el Señor Oscuro te intimidara.

Draco lo miró incrédulo y soltó una risa. –¿Por qué cree que me escapé?

Para sorpresa de Draco, Wormtail negó con la cabeza. –Si sólo hubieras estado asustado, te habrías quedado, chaval, yo sé muy bien de lo que hablo.

Draco arrugó la frente confundido. –¿Y entonces por qué…?

–Huiste por otras razones también. –hizo un gesto hacia la carpa– Vos lo querés.

La reacción instintiva de Draco fue negarlo. –¡No cuando nos escapamos!

–Te escapaste _con_ él. Si sólo hubieses huido por miedo, habrías huido _sin_ él para que no te demorara. ¿Acaso podés negarlo?

Draco hubiese querido decir algo, pero todos los argumentos que se le ocurrían hacían agua por todos lados. Optó por permanecer callado.

No hubo triunfo en la expresión de Wormtail. –Yo perdí a James… y a mis otros amigos… debido a mi propia cobardía.

–¡Yo no soy un cobarde! –siseó Draco– ¡No voy a perder a Harry!

Una sonrisa jugueteó por un segundo en los labios de Wormtail. –Yo nunca dije que lo fueras, chaval.

–¿Entonces a qué viene todo esto? ¿Por qué me cuenta esto? ¿De qué se trata?

Wormtail se encogió de hombros –Supongo que quería asegurarme de que no fueras a dejar que se te escapara de las manos algo tan bueno… como me pasó a mí.

–No sé de qué está hablando. – dijo Draco pero un nudo se le había formado en el estómago.

Wormtail rió, no era una risa agradable de oír pero era inconfundiblemente divertida. –Oh, sí que lo sabés, chaval. Sí que lo sabés.

De improviso volvió a ponerse de pie, Draco le apuntó de nuevo al corazón.

Wormtail rió otra vez. –¿Todavía tan a la defensiva, Malfoy? Supongo que es una buena actitud. –suspiró, miró a Harry durmiendo en la carpa y luego volvió los ojos a Draco– Vos sabés bien lo que sentís por él, no es preciso que lo manifiestes en voz alta. Pero tengo una pregunta que quiero hacerte… y cuando le halles respuesta, sabrás lo que tenés que hacer.

–¿Y qué pregunta es ésa? –dijo Draco susurrando.

–¿Morirías por él?

Antes de que Draco pudiera reaccionar, el mortífago cambió a su forma de animago y se escabulló perdiéndose entre las sombras de la noche.

Muy perturbado, Draco se puso de pie, la mano que sostenía la varita le temblaba. Temblaba, sudaba, jadeaba. Un mortífago había estado en el campamento, había hablado con el dicho mortífago y lo había dejado escapar. De nuevo. Y Harry había seguido durmiendo apaciblemente todo el tiempo.

Le volvieron las palabras de Wormtail. _Vos lo querés. Asegurate de que algo tan bueno no se te escape de las manos._ Y lo más inquietante: _¿Morirías por él?_

Draco consideró la pregunta. Había hecho un voto. _Cueste lo que me cueste_. ¿Era realmente ése su propósito?

Dio varias vueltas alrededor del fuego y finalmente se detuvo frente a la carpa. Se arrodilló junto a Harry. Harry dormía boca abajo, la cabeza apoyada sobre los brazos plegados. Dormía placido, ajeno en sus sueños a todos los peligros y al reloj que iba descontando sus minutos.

Draco guardó la varita y sacó el palo de las marcas. Ya tenía trece marcas, desenvainó la daga y agregó una nueva. La hoja resbaló y le provocó un corte en el pulgar. No había sido muy doloroso, levantó el dedo para observar la lesión.

No era un corte profundo. Una gota de sangre había brotado y comenzaba a deslizarse lentamente por el dedo. Un extraño pensamiento le cruzó la mente. _Quizá no es la sangre la que origina la magia, sino la magia la que le da a la sangre la ilusión de un poder sobrenatural._

No sabía si el pensamiento tenía sentido. y los misterios del universo no eran lo que más lo preocupaban en ese momento. Había cosas más urgentes que atender.

_¿Morirías por él?_

Suspiró, sacó la varita y se curó la incisión. Guardó la varita y el palo con las marcas y envainó la daga. Pensó por un instante y se decidió, extendió una mano y sacudió suavemente el hombro de Harry.

Harry entreabrió apenas los ojos. –¿Ya es de mañana? – masculló.

Draco sonrió. –No, vengo a acostarme.

–'ueno, 'ení. –levantó un borde de la capa para darle acceso.

Draco se deslizó rápidamente bajo la capa y junto a la calidez de Harry. No demoró en dormirse.

Al principio temió estar atrapado en otra visión, era como si ya se hubiese olvidado de cómo eran los sueños normales, pero no había tinieblas penetrantes y absorbentes en ese lugar, ni una voz atronándole la cabeza. Durante largos momentos no fueron sino imágenes que no parecían guardar relación entre ellas e impresiones vagas, poco definidas. Senderos en un bosque, cimientos y ruinas de antiguas viviendas muggles, un cementerio, laderas rocosas, arroyos barrosos. Por un largo tiempo estuvo corriendo por el sueño con la sensación de estar buscando desesperadamente algo que no podía encontrar. No sabía qué era lo que buscaba pero tenía consciencia de que su vida dependía de que lo encontrara. Avistó más adelante un punto en el que el sendero se curvaba cerradamente hacia uno de los lados. _¡Ahí tiene que estar, cuando doble!_ Pero cuando alcanzó el punto el sueño cambió.

Ya no estaba en el bosque sino en un recinto elegante, exquisitamente decorado, que supo reconocer de inmediato… y un rostro muy conocido. _Casa_… la Mansión… Narcisa estaba sentada en la sala en su sillón preferido. Lucía como si llevara días sin dormir, los ojos enrojecidos. Estrujaba un pañuelo entre sus manos. No lo estaba mirando, pero hablaba, por un segundo Draco creyó que se estaba dirigiendo a él.

_¿Por qué tuviste que irte?,_ su voz sonaba tensa y forzada, _¡Oh, mi Draco! ¡Te había dicho que no lo hicieras! Lucius, ¡todo esto es tu culpa! Le diste permiso para que se embarcara en esa absurda, maldita misión… y mirá adónde hemos llegado. ¡Oh Draco!,_ rompió en sollozos, Draco tuvo que apartar la vista.

En el otro lado de la habitación su padre estaba apoyado contra la repisa de la chimenea. El rostro fuerte y orgullo todavía surcado por algunas arrugas de estrés y fatiga que le habían dejado como marca los días que había permanecido encerrado en Azkaban. Tenía el ceño fruncido y la mirada fastidiada. _Draco me rogó que le diera permiso, ¡y fue el Señor Oscuro quien tomó la decisión final! ¡No yo! Draco fue débil, se echó atrás a mitad de camino, es su culpa que…_

_¡Es tu HIJO!,_ le espetó Narcissa vociferando.

_¡Ya no es mi hijo!_

_¡Cómo podés decir un despropósito como ése?_

Draco se aplastó contra la pared como si quisiera fundirse dentro de ella, pero al mismo tiempo quería desesperadamente que sus padres lo vieran. Quizá lo recibirían con brazos abiertos. ¡Por supuesto que le darían la bienvenida! ¡Eran sus padres y lo quería! Pero cuando Draco se adelantó un paso para hacerles saber de su presencia, el sueño volvió a cambiar.

Estaba en Hogwarts, el despacho de Dumbledore. El anciano mago estaba inclinado pesadamente sobre su escritorio, en ese momento eran manifiestos los años que tenía. Varias copias de El Profeta estaban desparramadas delante de él, la vista fija en un pesado y antiquísimo tomo abierto. Pero no daba la impresión de estar leyendo. Draco sintió que la ansiedad le crecía en el pecho. ¡Tenía que hablarle! ¡Tenía que pedirle ayuda! Gritó para llamarle la atención, pero Dumbledore no parecía oírlo. Era desesperante. Y entonces pareció darse cuenta de _adónde_ estaba. _¡Hogwarts!_

Salió corriendo de la oficina. Tenía que llegar a los subsuelos. ¡Tenía que encontrar a Snape! ¡Snape sabría indicarle el antídoto para la poción Eclipse del alma! ¡Quizá ya lo tendría preparado y listo para usar! Pero cuando giró en un corredor, ya no estaba más en la escuela. Estaba de vuelta en la fortaleza de Voldemort. Y el propio Señor Oscuro estaba parado frente a él, los ojos rojos brillantes como ascuas. Oyó la risa cruel y la voz burlona. _¡Necio, más que necio! ¿Morirías por él?_

Draco escapó gritando, bajó corriendo a los calabozos, volvió a recorrer los pasadizos húmedos y fríos que Biddy había encontrado. Y llegó a la cueva. La cueva que se abría al valle y a la libertad. ¡Libertad! ¡Podía escapar! Y de pronto ya no estaba allí… sino en un claro del bosque en el medio de ninguna parte.

Era de noche y la luna llena se recortaba imponente sobre el cielo. Harry estaba delante de él pero como distante, y mortalmente pálido. De repente Harry ahogó un grito y cayó de rodillas, Draco corrió a hincarse junto a él y lo envolvió en un abrazo. Una rápida mirada hacia arriba le reveló que un mordisco había borrado parte del disco lunar. Y Harry parecía estar disolviéndose entre sus brazos, se iba volviendo translúcido, desapareciendo de la realidad. Draco le gritó, Harry no parecía oírlo, sin embargo. Desesperado, trató de aferrarlo con más fuerza, pero era como querer retener humo o niebla… o un espectro. Presa del pánico se le echó encima… sólo atravesó aire y golpeó contra el suelo.

Se despertó jadeante y se sentó de inmediato. El bosque empezaba a distinguirse con tonos grises, las primeras luces del alba. Las nubes en el cielo se iban abriendo, prometían un día esplendente. Tentó el suelo para asegurarse de que era sólido, las imágenes del sueño seguía girándole en torbellino en la cabeza. Desvió los ojos al costado, Harry dormía pacíficamente a su lado.

oOo

_Night turns to day  
>And I still have these questions<br>Bridges will break  
>Should I go forwards or backwards<br>Night turns to day  
>And I still get no answers<br>Just a whisper  
>(Coldplay)<em>

La noche pasa a ser día  
>las preguntas siguen sin respuesta<br>los puentes se desplomarán  
>¿debería avanzar o retroceder?<br>la noche pasa a ser día  
>y no oigo respuestas<br>sólo susurros.  
>(Coldplay)<p> 


	16. y luego derecho hasta la mañana

_I'm kneeling down with broken prayers  
>Hearts and bones from days of youth<br>Restless with an angel's wing  
>I dig a grave to bury you<br>No feet to fall, you need no ground  
>Allowed to glide right through the sun<br>Release from circles guarded tight  
>Now we all are Chosen Ones<em>

_Secure yourself to Heaven  
>Hold on tight, the night has come<br>Fasten up your earthly burdens  
>You have just begun<br>(Indigo Girls)_

Estoy de rodillas con plegarias quebradas  
>como los corazones y huesos de días de juventud<br>Sin descanso y con el ala de un ángel  
>abro una tumba para sepultarte<br>no en la tierra, no es preciso  
>puedes deslizarte directo al sol<br>libre, sin restricción alguna.

Hoy somos todos Elegidos  
>Aférrate al cielo<br>no lo sueltes que la noche llega  
>abróchate tus cargas terrenales<br>apenas estás empezando.  
>(Indigo Girls)<p>

**Eclipse**

**Capítulo 16 – …y luego derecho hasta la mañana**

Se despertó tan distendido, tan bien descansado. Hacía tanto tiempo que no disfrutaba de una noche de sueño tan reparador.

Y de repente se incorporó sobresaltado. El último día antes del eclipse. La última oportunidad para encontrar el ingrediente faltante, menos de veinticuatro horas para vivir, a menos que el plan de Draco resultara.

_Draco._

Draco no estaba a su lado. –¿Draco? –no hubo respuesta, ubicó los antojos al tanteo y se los calzó, se deslizó fuera de la carpa y se puso de pie de un salto– ¡Draco!... ¡Ay!

–Me encontraste rápido. –dijo Draco frotándose la frente y retrocediendo un paso– Sería mejor que la próxima vez intentáramos una aproximación menos traumática.

Harry también se estaba frotando la frente. –Perdón. Me desperté… y no estabas.

Draco se cruzó de brazos y lo observó divertido. –Estaba donde voy todas las mañana. Haciendo pis. ¿Ya me estabas extrañando?

–Me desperté y me acordé del día que era… y entré un poco en pánico… quería a alguien conmigo.

–Ah… entiendo… bueno, yo no pienso irme a ningún lado.

–Ya sé… este… ¿qué tenemos de nuevo para desayunar?

–¿Ya empezás a hacerte el gracioso? Pero curiosamente hace un rato revolviendo la mochila encontré una docena de huevos duros que se nos habían pasado inadvertidos, estaban debajo de los sándwiches de picadillo.

Harry le sonrió. –Ahora lo que necesitaríamos serían unas buenas tostadas con manteca y té.

–¡Tostadas con manteca! –dijo Draco con añoranza al tiempo que se sentaba– No veo la hora de probar de nuevo comida de verdad. Me hiciste entrar hambre… y eso que ya había comido.

Harry soltó una risita, se sentó a su vez y empezó a revolver en la mochila. Era cierto, allí estaban los esquivos huevos duros. –Podrías comer algo más, ¿no decís siempre que hay que alimentarse bien para mantener las fuerzas?

Draco echó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos. –Lo que me vendría muy bien ahora sería una taza de café. Si fuera _espresso_ mejor. Estoy tan cansado.

–¿No usaste el encantamiento para poder dormir? –preguntó Harry al tiempo que le quitaba la cáscara a un huevo.

–No es por eso. Tuve un sueño desagradable. Me desperté muy temprano.

–Espero que no haya sido otra de las visiones de Voldemort…

–No, no… fue sólo un sueño… muy confuso, extraño.

Harry se quedó esperando a que le contara los detalles pero Draco no parecía tener la intención de explayarse. Resignado, volvió a concentrarse en el huevo.

–Harry… ¿vos te acordás algo de anoche…? Después de que te puse el encantamiento para dormir.

Harry arrugó la frente. –No realmente… enseguida me sentí tan relajado, tan cómodo… no demoré nada en dormirme. ¿Por qué preguntás?

–Por nada… murmurabas algunas cosas, pero debías de estar hablando en sueños.

–Ah… sí yo suelo hablar cuando duermo, pero cuando sueño… y no recuerdo haber soñado nada anoche. ¿Qué decía?

–Nada importante o claro… sólo se entendían algunas palabras… ya ni me acuerdo.

–Humm… –murmuró Harry que sospechaba que no le estaba contando todo. En realidad no se acordaba de nada después del encantamiento– Draco, ¿cómo actúa específicamente ese encantamiento?

–Ya te lo había dicho. Distiende, te hace olvidar las preocupaciones… hasta que te dormís. Me juego a que lo debe haber inventado la esposa de algún hombre de negocios muy estresado.

Harry le dio un mordisco a su huevo. –¿Con cuánta frecuencia lo usás sobre vos mismo? –preguntó con la boca medio llena.

Draco se encogió de hombros. –Probablemente con más frecuencia de la que sería conveniente. La noche anterior a los partidos de quidditch o antes de un examen. Durante este último verano, casi todos los días.

Harry se zampó el resto del huevo de golpe.

Draco lo miró con desaprobación. – Si comés de esa forma vas a morirte atragantado, lo único que nos faltaría… –se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho– Eh… perdón… no fue mi intención…

–Oh, no es nada… –pero el comentario le había hecho perder el apetito– ¿Vos ya comiste?

–Sí, ya te lo había dicho.

–Bien entonces… –dijo poniéndose de pie y limpiándose las manos en los vaqueros– Levantemos campamento y pongámonos en marcha, quiero encontrar esa condenada planta antes del mediodía si es posible.

–De acuerdo. –dijo Draco ayudándose con el bastón para pararse– La vamos a encontrar sin lugar a dudas.

Diez minutos después el lugar lucía como si nadie hubiera estado allí, Harry se puso a caminar con la vista en alto inspeccionando las ramas de los árboles. Si la encontraban rápido podrían buscar un lugar adecuado para preparar la poción con tiempo. Así y todo, nada podía asegurarle de que viviera lo suficiente como para ver las luces del día siguiente. Podía sentir que el tiempo se le escapaba, podía sentir la mano del destino cerniéndose sobre él.

–¿A qué hora se supone que empiece el eclipse? –preguntó con un tono que trató que sonara lo más casual posible.

–Empieza alrededor de las dos de la mañana. –respondió Draco con tono neutro.

–¿Cuánto tiempo lleva preparar la poción?

–Ya te lo había dicho. Dos horas y media.

–Ah… sí… no me acordaba. –la voz le había salido temblorosa, en realidad todo el cuerpo y las piernas le temblaban.

–Harry, mirame un momento.

Obedeció con renuencia, trató de poner una expresión calma, contenida… no le salió.

–¿Qué te pasa?

Harry apretó los dientes tratando de mantenerse controlado. Los nervios iban adueñándose de él y el corazón le latía a un ritmo muy poco confortable. Estaba perdiendo la compostura, lo sabía… –Creo que finalmente me estoy dando cuenta de lo que va a pasar esta noche, hasta ahora había tratado de mantenerlo como algo no del todo real… ahora se torna palpable… y me trastorna.

–Oíme Harry. Lo que va a pasar es que vamos a preparar la poción… y yo voy a tomarla. Nos vamos a sentar junto al fuego, toda la noche charlando y contándonos cosas y mañana nos vamos a sentir muy satisfechos por haber vencido al Señor Oscuro.

–Fácil para vos el decirlo. –Draco dejó ver una expresión dolorida– Perdón… no quise… pero es que… pase lo que pase vos vas a estar acá mañana… yo podría…

–Harry… –lo interrumpió Draco con voz muy suave– si hubiera alguna forma de que pudiéramos intercambiarnos, yo estaría dispuesto.

Varias imágenes cruzaron como relámpagos por la mente de Harry. Vio el cielo oscurecerse y a Draco perdiendo poco a poco la consciencia. Vio el cuerpo de Draco yaciendo inmóvil iluminado por las luces de la aurora. Se vio a si mismo subiendo los escalones de Hogwarts llevando en brazos el cuerpo inerte de Draco. Sintió como si se asfixiara. –¡No digas una cosa así! –dijo Harry con enojo.

–Pero es lo que pienso. –replicó Draco soltando un suspiro– Si fallara esta noche, no soportaría seguir viviendo conmigo mismo. No quiero ser el que se quede. No puedo imaginar volver sin vos. Así que si pudiera… elegiría ser el que no regrese.

Eso _no_ era lo que Harry quería oír. Las imágenes de segundos antes se le presentaron más patentes incluso. –¡No hablés así! –por muy perturbadora que fuera la posibilidad de su propia muerte, el pensar que pudiera ser Draco el que muriera lo hacía sentir muchísimo peor. –¡No quiero volver a oírte decir nada por el estilo!

Draco se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

–Oíme bien Draco, ya tengo demasiadas cosas que me preocupan, no vengas a sumarle a todo eso tu actitud derrotista. Estás hablando de morirte en mi lugar… ¿creés que es una forma de hacerme sentir mejor? ¡No lo es! ¡Todo lo contrario! No sé si el cargarte de angustia es una forma retorcida para hacerte sentir mejor, allá vos si es así, pero no vuelvas a mencionarlo porque me hace sentir mucho peor.

Draco no reaccionó de inmediato, Harry apoyó la frente en la mano en actitud resignada, quizá convenía una aproximación distinta a la cuestión. –No va a hacer falta que "intercambies lugares conmigo", porque esto va a dar buen resultado. Y aun si no resultara… vos estás haciendo todo lo posible. No tenés que sentirte culpable.

–¡Esa sí que es buena! –interpuso Draco con brusquedad– ¿Cómo hago para _no_ sentirme culpable! Harry, estamos metidos en esto por _mi_ culpa. Todo es _mi _culpa.

Harry apretó las mandíbulas, los ojos y los puños. –¡Basta! Draco, yo ya no te culpo, ya no tenés excusa para culparte. Vos ya me pediste disculpas y yo las acepté. Para mí vos no sos más la persona que nos metió en esto, sos el que nos permitió escapar.

Abrió los ojos, Draco lo observaba con mirada triste. –Sigo siendo el mismo, Harry.

–Dejemos esto de lado, no nos va a llevar a ninguna parte. No tenemos tiempo que perder… y mucho menos para desperdiciarlo peleando.

Draco no pareció del todo conforme pero concedió. –Está bien.

Harry suspiró ligeramente aliviado. –Sigamos buscando entonces. –se pusieron nuevamente en marcha.

Contrastando con la angustia interior de Harry, el día se iba poniendo cada vez mejor. Sol cálido, brisa suave y fresca, cielo despejado. Los pájaros gorjeaban con brío ajenos a los augurios ominosos, ocasionalmente alguna ardilla saltaba o corría haciendo sacudir una rama. El bosque estaba vivo, lo que sólo servía para que el silencio entre Draco y él resultara más doloroso. Pero por el momento no tenían nada que decirse.

A medida que avanzaba la mañana el bosque se fue abigarrando. Robles, nogales, abedules alzándose cada vez más altos dejaban caer ocasionalmente hojas en el sendero, ya estaban en otoño.

–¿Qué fecha es hoy? –preguntó Harry de improviso.

–Es… 27 de septiembre.

–Nos perdimos el equinoccio.

–No nos lo perdimos, estábamos acá deambulando por el bosque.

–¿Qué estábamos haciendo el día del equinoccio?

Draco pensó unos momentos y estuvo contando con los dedos. –Es fácil confundirse… los días son más o menos todos iguales acá… creo que fue el día que te caíste al pozo.

–Ah… –dijo Harry acordándose– …y también fue el día que nos metimos en el río.

–Ah sí… casi me había olvidado.

Harry frunció el ceño. –¿Cómo podrías olvidarte de algo así? Para vos fue algo importante… ¿o no?

–Harry, después de haber visto como te tragaba la tierra… a ver, cómo podría explicártelo… Harry, si vos te hubieses visto cuando te saqué del pozo… creeme, cualquier otra cosa que haya visto ese día se olvida fácilmente.

–Me parece raro… yo estoy seguro de que en oportunidades anteriores estuve mucho peor… con todo lo que me tocó pasar.

–Bueno, yo nunca te vi de cerca en esas oportunidades… madame Pomfrey te debe de haber curado enseguida.

–Supongo que tenés razón. –dijo no muy convencido, volvió a levantar la vista en busca del ansiado muérdago– ¿Qué función cumple el muérdago en la poción? No recuerdo que lo hayamos usado en ninguna de las pociones que nos enseñaron.

–El muérdago es un catalizador y un potenciador de las cualidades de los otros ingredientes. Se usaba con mucha frecuencia antiguamente.

–¿Y por qué ya no se usa actualmente?

–Fácil… es muy primitivo… con el correr de los siglos se fueron descubriendo ingredientes más efectivos que cumplen la misma función. Hoy en día creo que se lo usa únicamente como adorno de navidad, porque visualmente es agradable. Lo que no sé es de dónde vino la tradición de los besos.

Harry se sorprendió al oír eso. –Yo creía que vos no conocías esa tradición muggle.

Fue el turno de Draco de sorprenderse. –¿Los muggles tienen la misma tradición que los magos? Yo creí que estabas hablando de otra cosa… de hecho en ese momento no quisiste decírmelo. ¿Cómo puede ser que tengan la misma tradición? –agregó indignado.

Harry rió. –Los vínculos entre magos y muggles deben de ser más fuertes de lo que vos pensabas.

–Humm… lo dudo. ¿Pero vos por qué no quisiste decírmelo esa vez cuando te pregunté?

Harry se sonrojó. –Porque… vos estabas parado debajo… y yo no quería que pensaras que… este… ¡ay Dios!...

Draco se sonrojó a su vez pero su expresión era más bien divertida. –Oh… pobre Harry… ¿y vos no querías darme un besito?

–No me pareció que fuera obligatorio… este… quiero decir… no en esa circunstancia… ¡y no era navidad!... –Harry se sentía cada vez más nervioso e incómodo, _¿dónde están los agujeros en la tierra cuando uno los necesita?_ –…y aparte vos sos un chico.

Para asombro de Harry, Draco pareció halagado por la observación. –Pues me complace mucho que lo hayas notado… y mis ojos son grises además… cosa que también habías notado.

Aparte de muy nervioso e incómodo, Harry ahora estaba también confundido. –¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?

Draco suavizó la expresión lo miró con una combinación de ternura y condescendencia. –Nuestro querido… inocente Harry. –murmuró como si hablara consigo mismo.

–¿Eh…?

–Te lo explico más tarde.

No fue un comentario feliz, Harry sintió como si le hubiera pateado el hígado; como estaban las cosas "más tarde" podía equivaler a "nunca", y el sentimiento angustiante de que el tiempo se le acababa volvió a imponérsele con toda contundencia. Draco se dio cuenta de inmediato del desacierto.

–Harry… yo no quise… ¡mierda!... te lo puedo explicar ahora si querés…

Había algo muy parecido a la lástima en la mirada de Draco y eso era último que Harry quería. –No, Draco, no quiero. Lo que quiero es encontrar el muérdago, picarlo y echarlo en la poción. Quiero volver a Hogwarts con pulso. Y hay muchas otras cosas que quiero hacer antes de morirme, volvamos entonces al propósito del principio, postergar lo más posible mi prematuro deceso.

La expresión de Draco era ahora de mortificada aflicción. Harry hizo una mueca. –Me vas a poder contar lo quieras una vez que hayamos encontrado el muérdago. ¿Te parece bien?

–Está bien. –replicó Draco con tono grave– Pero hay algo que quiero aclarar.

–Sí, decime…

–Para esta poción el muérdago no se "pica". Hay que arrancar las bayas de las hojas y pulverizarlas separadamente en un mortero.

Harry soltó una risa ronca. –Oh, está bien… _profesor_. Si serás fanfarrón.

Draco sonrió a medias. –Mirá quien habla…

Harry revoleó los ojos. –Oh, bueno… vos ganás.

Con petulancia, Draco alzó un poco la nariz. –Debería oír comentarios como ése con más frecuencia. _Draco, vos ganás. Draco, tenés razón. Draco, el brillo de tu ingenio y tu natural magnificencia opacan al sol mismo._

Harry sacudió la cabeza sonriendo. Sólo Draco podía decir cosas así. Era una singularidad característica de él que Harry había aprendido a valorar… lo cual era extraño porque era al mismo tiempo una particularidad exasperante.

Estaba acomodándose mentalmente para reiniciar la búsqueda cuando oyó el carraspeo de Draco. –¿Sí?

–Vos dijiste… eh… ¡maldición!, no quiero que vuelva a sonar mal…

–Bueno… ahora que empezaste a hablar, es mejor que lo digas… suene como suene.

–_Gracias, Potter._ –dijo sarcástico arrastrando las sílabas– Vos dijiste… que había muchas cosas que querías hacer antes… bueno, ya sabés… Me gustaría saber… qué cosas te gustaría hacer… y que hasta ahora no has hecho.

La pregunta lo había agarrado con la guardia baja, no se la había esperado. Y había cosas que quería hacer… y si fracasaban… nunca iba a tener la oportunidad. ¡Era tan injusto! ¡Por qué todo tenía que ser tan injusto? Apretó lo puños con fastidio.

Draco le tocó suavemente la mano cerrada. –No quería hacerte enojar… yo quería… ¡diablos, no debería habértelo preguntado!

Harry aflojó los puños. –Bien, veamos… siempre quise ir de campamento.

Draco lo miró con desconcierto… y luego con algo de exasperación. –¡Ay, Potter! ¿Qué es lo que voy a hacer con vos? Sos incorregible.

–Bueno… –empezó a decir Harry no sin picardía– …podrías enseñarme qué hacer con el muérdago cuando lo encontremos.

Draco quedó boquiabierto y como en un trance… como si el doble sentido le hubiera provocado un cortocircuito mental.

Harry le pasó una mano de arriba abajo delante de los ojos vidriosos. –¿Draco? ¿Seguís ahí? Hey, ¡Tierra a Draco! Vamos… ¡Draco!

Lentamente los ojos de Draco fueron enfocándose en un punto detrás y por encima del hombro de Harry. –Muérdago…

Harry soltó una risita. –Sí, Draco, muérdago… ¿podrías enseñarme…?

–¡No, Harry! –gritó lleno de excitación y levantó el brazo para señalar al tiempo que daba saltitos sobre el pie sano– ¡Muérdago! ¡Mirá!

Harry giró, había una haya enorme sobre el borde de un amplio claro. Harry no vio el muérdago de inmediato, pero siguió la dirección del dedo de Draco… y allí estaba. Anidadas en una rama a unos seis metros del suelo se destacaban las hojas y las bayas características. En un instante se olvidó de todo lo demás. –¡Lo encontraste! –exclamó– ¡Merlín bendito! ¡Draco, podría besarte ya mismo! –metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó la varita. Iba a usar un _¡Accio!_ para bajar la planta.

–¡No uses magia!

–¿Cómo…? –tartamudeó Harry sorprendido por el tono perentorio de la orden repentina– ¿Por qué no?

Draco sacudía la cabeza y mascullaba una letanía en voz baja, Harry pudo distinguir algunas palabras: _imbécil… arruinar todo… prestar atención en la clase de Snape…_ Antes de que Harry se irritara demasiado, Draco lo miró directo a los ojos y lo interrogó: –¿Nunca te preguntaste por qué no se nos permite usar la varita para acondicionar los ingredientes… salvo en contadísimas excepciones?

–Eh… este… sinceramente no.

Draco tuvo la delicadeza de no mostrarse excesivamente desdeñoso. –El uso de magia, de cualquier tipo de magia, sobre algo, deja siempre un rastro. En la mayor parte de los casos eso no tiene ninguna importancia… pero para las pociones… incluso una mínima alteración de las propiedades mágicas puede causar una muy marcada variación del resultado. Por eso siempre en clase había que picar, pelar, cortar en rebanadas o en dados… todo a mano.

–Así que incluso un simple _¡Accio!..._

–Exactamente, no necesariamente terminaría arruinando la poción… pero podría dar lugar a resultados impredecibles… y hay demasiado en juego como para estar corriendo riesgos innecesarios.

Harry hizo una mueca. –Está bien… viéndolo así. ¿Y cómo carajo se supone que la agarre? –se dio cuenta de la evidente respuesta apenas terminó de formular la pregunta.

–¿Qué? No me digas que nunca trepaste a un árbol.

–Pero claro que sí… para que sepas… –mascullando por lo bajo Harry se aproximó a la base del tronco– Y presumo que vos no sabés trepar… así no me queda otro remedio sino hacerlo yo.

–No te inquietes, si llegaras a caerte yo voy a abarajarte. –dijo Draco con estudiada displicencia.

Harry le lanzó una mirada feroz. –Gracias, Draco.

–No hay por qué… para servirte.

Harry se volvió y se dispuso a considerar la situación. No se veía fácil, el tronco era grueso y bien liso y la primera ramificación estaba a más de dos metros de altura. No había lugar para apoyar el pie y la circunferencia era demasiado amplia para intentar escalar abrazándolo.

–Sabés, –empezó a decir Draco con cautela– no podemos usar magia para bajar la planta… pero yo podría usar magia sobre vos.

–¿Eh…?

–Bueno… yo podría levitarte.

Harry pestañeó un par de veces y alzó la vista hacia él muérdago que ahora se veía incluso más elevado que antes, si cabe. –Er… este… mirá que es muy alto… ¿te parece que podrías?

–Puedo. –afirmó Draco luego de una muy momentánea vacilación– Mis encantamientos de levitación nunca fueron muy buenos… pero he mejorado bastante.

–Oh… ahora me dejás mucho más tranquilo.

Draco pareció herido por la ironía. Sugirió con hosquedad: –Podrías levitarme vos a mí, si te parece mejor. –la expresión abatida de su rostro era manifiesta.

–Dame la daga. –demandó Harry.

Draco reaccionó con reticencia ante la inopinada orden. –¿Cómo?

–La voy a necesitar para cortar la planta.

–Ah… claro. –dijo con una sonrisa contrita, la desenvainó y se la entregó por el mango.

Se quedaron unos momentos mirándose sin decir nada, Harry sintió que empezaba a sonrojarse. –Bueno, será mejor que procedamos. –dijo para interrumpir el silencio incómodo.

Harry había volado innumerables veces por medios mágicos, principalmente en escoba, pero también montando un hipogrifo o un thestral y hasta a bordo de un Ford Anglia. El aire era su elemento. Pero siempre había volado soportándose sobre algo. En este caso era muy distinto. Tuvo la sensación de la ingravidez inundándole el cuerpo y con impulso ascendente sus pies perdieron contacto con la tierra.

El suelo iba alejándose paulatinamente, mientras se elevaba tenía los ojos sobre Draco que lo apuntaba con la varita, tenía una expresión tensa y reconcentrada en la cara, cual un equilibrista avanzando por un alambre a gran altura. Apenas tuvo la rama a su alcance se aferró a ella y un segundo después la montó a horcajadas, una vez bien equilibrado suspiró de alivio. –Ya estoy bien asegurado, Draco. –percibió que la acción del encantamiento se desvanecía.

Estudió la muy peculiar planta parásita que tenía delante. –¿Cuánto vamos a necesitar, Draco? –preguntó.

–La poción lleva siete hojas grandes y siete bayas pero será mejor que cortes más por las dudas, el doble por lo menos.

–De acuerdo. –se dedicó a cortar la planta hasta que tuvo más que suficiente– Listo, la voy a dejar caer, ¿estás preparado para abarajarla?

–Esperá. –sacó la capa de la mochila y la devolvió a su tamaño natural, luego la extendió sobre el suelo justo debajo de Harry– Ahora sí, no queremos que se nos pierdan los frutitos.

–Buena idea. –Harry la dejó caer, se desvió un poco de la trayectoria vertical por efecto de la brisa pero igual cayó sobre el área de la capa extendida. Intercambiaron sonrisas.

–Parecés una ardillita montado ahí arriba… ¿estás listo para que te baje?

Harry revoleó los ojos. –En realidad, estaba pensando fijar residencia permanente acá, juntando nueces para el invierno y esas cosas… ¡SÍ! Ya estoy listo.

Draco rió unos segundos pero procedió luego a ponerse serio y a concentrarse. Un momento después Harry volvió a sentir el efecto del encantamiento, se soltó de la rama. Draco lo levantó un poco, lo desplazó otro poco lateralmente y luego lo fue descendiendo despacio. Poco después Harry volvía a asentar los pies en tierra firme, frente a Draco, el efecto del encantamiento se disipó de inmediato.

Las facciones de Draco se distendieron, suspiró aliviado.

Harry le sonrió. –¿Quién dice que tus encantamientos de levitación no son de lo mejor?

–El profesor del Ministerio que me tomó examen, para empezar. –masculló Draco– Pero hubo una razón.

–¿Ah sí?

–Ya algo te había contado… aunque no demasiado explícitamente. Me distraje… mirándote. Yo… eh… tenía la mala costumbre de hacer eso seguido.

–¿Lo decís en serio?

Draco empezó a sonrojarse. –Claro… Harry, desde el primer día de escuela… nunca pude ignorarte.

–¿Y eso por qué?

–Porque vos… eras un imbécil irritante que me hacía sentir miserable todo el tiempo. Dondequiera que mirara, ahí estabas vos haciendo algo asombroso, impresionando a los profesores, fascinando a los alumnos y haciéndome quedar como un tonto. Y en el examen me estaba yendo de lo mejor, había logrado incluso hacer bailar el vaso de vino en el aire, pero entraste vos y ¡pum!... el vaso y mi examen se hicieron añicos.

–Más que ¡pum! fue un ¡crash!

Draco lo miró fastidiado. Harry rió. –Bueno, a mí también me resultaba difícil evitarte, me desafiabas a duelos y después no aparecías…

–Eso fue sólo una vez. –gruñó Draco.

–… creo que entraste como buscador de Slytherin con el sólo propósito de poder ganarme…

–Sí, era como una compulsión.

–… y lo mejor de todo, te tomaste el trabajo de arreglar este encantador viaje de vacaciones a través de los bosques.

Draco dudó un instante decidiendo si Harry hablaba en broma o en serio. Finalmente sonrió y elevó por un segundo a la rama que sostenía el muérdago. –Nosotros dos hacemos un buen equipo.

–Sí. Sí es cierto. Es quizá raro. Pero ninguno de los dos lo hubiera podido hacer solo. Solo, ninguno de los dos hubiera llegado muy lejos.

Draco lo miró boquiabierto. –¡Merlín! Eso fue lo que… –se interrumpió de golpe.

–¿Eso fue lo que qué?

–Nada… no me hagas caso… algo en lo que estaba pensando anoche.

–Tendrías la bondad de iluminarme. –dijo Harry cruzándose de brazos.

–Yo… bueno… estaba pensando en cuánto dependemos el uno del otro. Vos hacés cosas que yo no puedo. Yo hago cosas que vos no podés. Nos hemos salvado la vida mutuamente. Yo… no estoy acostumbrado a depender de nadie… pero en verdad, juntos hacemos un buen equipo.

–Tengo que admitir… y no sin sorpresa, que tenés razón. –dijo con una sonrisa, se le acercó un paso– ¿Y sabés qué?

–¿Qué? –susurró Draco.

–Independientemente de cómo resulten las cosas esta noche… estas dos semanas han sido… algo muy especial. –la sonrisa se le fue desvaneciendo, se empezaba a sentir deprimido. Era como si necesitara decir las cosas por las dudas después ya no tuviera oportunidad, y el pulóver de lana de golpe le estaba dando demasiado calor, pero igual tenía que decirlo, le parecía el momento apropiado. –Quiero que sepas… que me siento muy contento de haber podido llegar a conocer a _Draco_. Que no es el mismo que _Malfoy_. Y doy gracias que haya ocurrido.

A Draco no le gustó el tono, que llevaba implícita una terminación, frunció el ceño. –Yo también me siento muy feliz de haberte llegado a conocer, Harry. Y por supuesto… vamos a tener muchísimo más tiempo para conocernos incluso mejor.

–Así será. –confirmó Harry, ya no sonreía, sentía que lo invadía un nuevo tipo de miedo.

En ese momento se dio cuenta de cuánto quería conocer más a Draco. En las dos últimas semanas lo había llegado a conocer de una forma en la que no conocía a nadie. Cierto era que con Ron y Hermione también había pasado por situaciones en las que sus vidas habían peligrado, pero con Draco era distinto. Muy distinto. Sus dos semanas de aislamiento, viajando juntos, compartiendo secretos, durmiendo espalda contra espalda, rescatándose mutuamente, habían creado una clase de amistad que no tenía parangón, algo inusual y precioso, que _necesitaba_ conservar. Habían llegado a un punto en el cual podían anticipar las palabras y las acciones del otro, sabían qué hacer para irritar al otro, sabían interpretar el sentido del humor del otro. Todo encajaba a la perfección como la pieza correspondiente en un rompecabezas. Si esa noche fracasaban… era tanto lo que iba a perder: su duelo con Voldemort, la posibilidad de proteger al mundo mágico del destino fatídico que habían sufrido sus padres y su nueva amistad con Draco.

–Pudimos superar muchas adversidades juntos, –dijo Harry– esto también lo vamos a superar.

Draco se le acercó un paso, estaban tan próximos, Harry podía sentir el temblor de Draco. Nervios, emociones, miedo, inquietud… lo que fuera que estaba provocando tal reacción en Draco, empezaba a afectarlo a Harry también.

Así será. –confirmó Draco con voz temblorosa– Ya Sabés Qu… Voldemort no es un hueso tan duro de roer… y contra nosotros dos juntos, pan comido, ¿no?

El alarde los hacía sentir bien. Harry rió. –Demasiado fácil, imaginate… no pudo contra un bebé.

Draco se permitió una media sonrisa. –Aunque dicen que era un bebé muy bravo… de cuidado.

Harry se encogió de hombros. –El nenito no era nada especial. Tuvo la suerte de tener a su lado a alguien… que le tenía afecto. Que lo quería.

Draco sintió una especie de escalofrío y cuando habló sus ojos rebosaban sinceridad. –Yo te tengo afecto.

–Lo sé. –dijo Harry con voz cargada de emoción– Y es por eso que todo va a resultar bien. Pero por ahora… hemos encontrado el muérdago, –señaló la rama en lo alto– Habíamos quedado que me ibas a enseñar qué se hace con el muérdago una vez que lo encontráramos.

La sinceridad de los ojos de Draco se trocó en incredulidad, pestañeó un par de veces: –¿Cómo? –tartamudeó.

Harry sonrió. –Ya sabés… separar las bayas, pulverizar, no picar… todo ese asunto. Hay una poción que tenemos que preparar, ¿no?

Por un largo momento Draco lo contempló como si no pudiera creerlo, finalmente también sonrió. –Correcto, Potter.

Se instalaron en el otro extremo del amplio claro, promediaba ya la tarde que seguía siendo agradablemente cálida, si las circunstancias hubiesen sido otras habría sido un lugar idílico para un picnic. Habían extendido la capa sobre la hierba, habían encendido una fogata y habían sacado unas cuantas galletitas para ir comiendo. Pero no se trataba de un picnic sino de la preparación del escenario de la batalla.

Draco ya había ordenado esmeradamente todos los ingredientes, Harry había transfigurado un caldero en el que habían vertido una adecuada cantidad de agua que, paso a paso, iría cambiando para convertirse en algo que pudiera salvar la vida de Harry.

Harry estaba sentado a un lado abrazándose las piernas, aparentando que no trataba de espiar por encima del hombro de Draco. A Draco no lo molestaba en absoluto, si mirar lo hacía sentir mejor, que así lo hiciera. Draco le dirigió una mirada, se lo veía paliducho, no había pronunciado palabra desde que había transfigurado el caldero. Bueno, lo mejor era empezar sin demorarse más.

–¿Me darías una mano, Harry? –preguntó con el tono más casual que pudo.

Tras una breve pausa Harry respondió. –Si te parece que no voy a meter la pata.

–Nada de eso. –dijo Draco para darle confianza– No está Snape para acosarte.

Harry se limitó a soltar un gruñido inespecífico que Draco interpretó como una respuesta afirmativa.

–Bien, yo voy a empezar pelando el cálamo y cortándolo en rodajas, mientras tanto vos podrías ir separando las hojas de artemisia de los tallos. Hay que triturar veintiocho hojas lo más fino posible.

–Veintiocho. –repitió Harry– Está bien, yo me ocupo de eso.

–Adelante entonces. –Draco pasó a concentrarse en la raíz de cálamo, trató de apartar cualquier otro pensamiento. _Si uno se pone a pensar se cometen errores_, se recordó. Comenzó pelándola y luego procedió a cortarla en muy finas rodajas. Cuando concluyó se volvió hacia Harry.

–¿Cómo va eso?

Harry le extendió una taza con un triturado húmedo de color verde grisáceo. –¿Va a alcanzar?

Draco comprobó la textura entre los dedos y asintió aprobando. –Perfecto. Volcalo en el caldero. –Harry así lo hizo– Ahora yo voy a ir agregando el cálamo poco a poco y necesito que vos revuelvas constantemente con la rama de tejo en sentido antihorario hasta que suelte vapores verde arveja y vire al amarillo. ¿Entendido?

Harry asintió brevemente, se lo notaba tenso y la mano le temblaba casi imperceptiblemente mientras revolvía. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada hasta que los vapores verdes se desprendieron anunciando el cambio.

–Bien. –dijo Draco– Ahora tenemos que ponerlo diez minutos sobre el fuego. Estará listo para el siguiente paso cuando suelte vapores amarillos y vire a un anaranjado zapallo.

Harry colocó el caldero bien balanceado sobre el fuego y volvió a sentarse. –Draco, ¿cómo es que te acordás tan bien de todos los detalles?

–Me pasé varios días sin hacer otra cosa que leer ese libro estudiando la poción. Presumía que el mismo Señor Oscuro iba a interrogarme para evaluar mis conocimientos. Me la aprendí de memoria, al dedillo, al punto de que podría recitarla dormido.

–¿_Esta_ poción?

Draco experimentó una repentina molestia en la garganta. –Bueno, esta poción… claro que con la modificación…

–Nunca me dijiste cuál es la modificación.

No era que Draco no _quisiera_ darle una respuesta apropiada. No tenía una respuesta apropiada para darle. Al menos no una que _pudiera_ darle. Titubeó bastante antes de contestar. –Sería difícil de explicar.

–Bien entonces… –dijo Harry secamente, agarró el pergamino con el diagrama y se lo puso en las manos– …quizá puedas mostrármelo.

Draco bajó la vista a la hoja. _¡Pensá rápido, Draco! ¡Algún embuste para conformarlo! ¡Pensá!_ –La semilla de membrillo. En la poción original… el factor dañino depende de las propiedades mágicas de la belladona que se combinan con el odio del mago agresor. Cuanto mayor es el odio del agresor, tanto más se potencia el efecto de la belladona. Eso es lo que drena la vida de la víctima. La semilla de membrillo es el opuesto mágico, y aunque parezca una simpleza… se combina con… un factor emocional antagónico relacionado con… la condición mental de la persona que toma la poción… ¡Oh, Merlín, Potter! Soy un desastre explicando este tipo de cosas. Se hace muy difícil porque no se trata de una poción contemporánea. ¿Te alcanza con esta explicación?

Harry lo miraba raro, era evidente que no le creía nada. –Sí, me va a tener que servir. –dijo con tono amargo.

–Harry, yo… me gustaría poder explicarlo mejor… pero no puedo.

–Está bien… entiendo. –dijo Harry con aspereza.

–Ni siquiera yo lo entiendo del todo, Harry.

Draco creyó ver una acusación en los ojos verdes. _Decime que se trata de una figura retórica; porque si vos no lo entendés… entonces sí que estoy cagado._

–Harry, yo…

–Draco… es preciso que seas sincero conmigo, _ahora_. Yo necesito confiar en vos… porque tengo miedo.

Draco miró el caldero que seguía burbujeando suavemente sin mostrar todavía cambio de color, luego levantó los ojos al sol que ya estaba bastante bajo. Se echó un poco hacia atrás y levantó el tobillo lastimado para ponerlo a reposar elevado sobre una piedra. En algún momento iba a tener que confrontarla… la verdad sobre la naturaleza de la poción… y lo que esa verdad implicaba sobre él… pero todavía no estaba en condiciones de expresarlo en voz alta.

Draco no se animaba a decirle a Harry toda la verdad… que esa poción era exactamente la misma que en ese momento debía de estar en la copa del Señor Oscuro, esperando para ser bebida cuando se pusiera el sol. Los mismos ingredientes, el mismo procedimiento de preparación, idénticas hasta el mínimo detalle. Lo que iba a marcar la diferencia de efecto entre una y otra no era algo físico. Y obviamente la belladona y la semilla de membrillo no tenían nada que ver. El elemento dañino, letal de la poción era el emocional, los demás ingredientes actuaban de vehículo y optimizaban el efecto, pero era el odio de Voldemort lo que iba a matar a Harry.

El odio destruye. El odio aniquila. El odio mata.

Y de acuerdo a la teoría de Draco, la única esperanza para Harry era poder proporcionar una emoción antagónica poderosa que neutralizara el odio. ¿Cómo poder explicarle eso? _Harry, esto es algo que no me va a resultar fácil decirte. Harry, Voldemort va a intentar matarte con odio… puro, amargo, primal odio. Tu única esperanza es que yo pueda oponerle a eso el am… el afecto que siento por vos para de tal forma vencer el odio del psicótico mago oscuro._ Oh sí… sonaría brillante decírselo así.

Y si juntara el valor para expresárselo en voz alta se sentiría tan avergonzado, tan incómodo incluso al punto de alejarlo emocionalmente de Harry y en ese preciso momento era como matarlo. Pero iba a tratar de decirle algo… sin llegar a decirle todo.

–Harry, las Artes Antiguas son muy misteriosas, arcanas, complejas. Admito… que el contraconjuro implica más de lo que te dije… pero –y puede que esto te parezca muy extraño– temo que decírtelo todo pueda alterar el resultado… podría incluso significar el fracaso del plan.

Era un poco más al menos… pero no alcanzaba, Harry seguía disconforme.

–¿Cómo es posible que lo que me digas altere el efecto de la poción? ¿Qué clase de poción es ésta?

–Es una poción de las Artes Antiguas. Las pociones como ésta presentan altísima variabilidad, en parte es por eso que modernamente dejaron de usarse. El efecto de las pociones de las Artes Antiguas depende mucho del estado emocional del mago que la bebe y de sus intenciones y propósitos. Y pueden tener efectos muy distintos si quien la bebe está contento, rabioso, deprimido o asustado. Parece algo ilógico pero es así. Esta poción, este hechizo al que vamos a oponernos esta noche, tiene tres componentes: la poción misma, el fenómeno astronómico y el factor emocional. Y hablando con toda sinceridad el resultado puede verse muy alterado si te contara todo… porque afectaría tu estado emocional… y el mío.

Persistía el escepticismo en la mirada de Harry.

–¡Harry, por favor! Te suplico que confíes en mí. Si querés que dé resultado… es preciso que confíes en mí. Ayer me decías que confiabas en mí. ¡En este momento más que nunca tenés que confiar en mí!

Los segundos se demoraban arrastrándose angustiosos. La expresión de Harry tensa y recelosa, agitada entre dos pulsiones opuestas. Finamente dejó caer los hombros y suspiró cediendo. –Confío en vos, Draco. Es sólo que… me siento impotente, sentado sin hacer nada esperando que los minutos se escurran… y ni siquiera entiendo lo que va a pasar. Detesto no saber. Detesto que no me digan las cosas. Detesto no poder pelear.

Draco lo contempló con tristeza. –Te entiendo… sé cómo te sentís porque a mí también me ocultaron cosas. Y tengo presente lo que me contaste sobre las cosas terribles que ocurrieron porque te ocultaron información. Pero te aseguro que no es lo que estoy haciendo…

–Lo sé, –susurró Harry– igual… no quiere decir que tenga que gustarme.

–Es comprensible.

El caldero soltó una brillante voluta de humo amarillo que atrajo de inmediato la atención de Draco, el contenido había virado al anaranjado. Draco respiró profundamente. –Necesitamos las flores de vinca…

Con expresión apesadumbrada y en silencio Harry se las alcanzó

oOo

Siguieron con la preparación apenas intercambiando palabras. El procedimiento se iba tornando más complejo a cada paso, requería un control casi constante, no era conveniente una conversación que los distrajera. Algunas etapas resultaron más impresionantes de lo que Draco había supuesto, al agregar las espinas de majuelo hubo un fogonazo verde muy similar al relámpago de la Maldición Mortal, Harry soltó un grito y se escudó defensivamente la cara con los brazos. La adición del tejo hizo virar el color del líquido a un blanco fantasmal y se desprendieron volutas que semejaban surrealistas dedos espectrales. Cuando agregaron las bayas de muérdago la preparación adquirió un tono plateado etéreo y emitió vapores muy tenues.

El ingrediente final era la sangre de Harry. Draco no se animaba a pedírselo pero era indispensable.

–Harry… er… quiero decir, precisamos… perdón… pero necesitamos tu sangre…

Harry empezó a extenderle el brazo y luego lo retiró repentinamente. –¿Vas a tener que cortarme como lo hizo Voldemort?

–¡No! –gritó Draco con los ojos desorbitados– Eso fue una brutalidad innecesaria. No, la poción sólo requiere tres gotas. Un pequeño corte en un dedo va a ser suficiente.

–Estoy dispuesto a lo que sea necesario hacer, Draco. Pero me asusté un poco… fue un corte espantoso…

–Naturalmente. –Draco le extendió la daga por el mango– Podés cortarte vos mismo si eso te hace sentir mejor.

–No, quiero que lo hagas vos.

Con vacilación, Draco le tomó el dedo y apoyó la hoja sobre la piel, levantó la vista a los ojos de Harry como pidiéndole permiso una vez más.

–Adelante. Hacelo.

Draco hizo una mueca al hender la piel, Harry mantuvo una expresión impasible. La sangre empezó a manar muy lentamente. Harry extendió el dedo sobre el caldero y fue dejando caer las tres gotas necesarias. Cada una que caía dejó oír un fuerte siseo y provocó el desprendimiento de humos rojos. El contenido del caldero viró al escarlata durante unos segundos y luego recuperó la tonalidad plateada original.

–Parece que salió todo bien. –dijo Draco con más alivio que satisfacción.

Curó la incisión con un toque de varita y soltó la mano de Harry, si bien el contacto entre los dedos se demoró un instante más de lo estrictamente necesario. Bueno… tampoco era que alguien estuviera cronometrándolos. Volvió la atención al caldero, y revolvió suavemente la poción… maravillosa si uno se ponía a considerarlo… pero podía llegar a ser mortal en las manos equivocadas.

–Así que esto es todo. –acotó Harry finalmente– ¿Esto es todo lo que se interpone entre Voldemort y yo?

Draco hizo una mueca; mal que le pesara, oír el nombre seguía trastornándolo. Estuvo a punto de contestar que sí pero se contuvo y cambió de parecer. –No, también me tenés a mí. ¿O no te acordás?

Harry lo miró sonriendo. –¿Cómo podría olvidarme? –la sonrisa se le borró– Espero que sea suficiente.

–Vamos, Harry, arriba ese ánimo… acordate de lo que dijiste… no fue capaz de vencer a un bebé desarmado…

–Eso fue para tratar de quitarle importancia al asunto… como cuando me metí a bañarme en el río… que fue algo muy agradable, por cierto. Pero si vos conocieras toda la historia, Draco, entenderías por qué mi confianza no es del todo sólida.

–¿Qué querés decir con "toda la historia"?, todos saben lo que pasó. Ya Sabés Quién quiso matarte, pero su poder no fue suficiente, o vos tenías una magia especial contra la que él no podía pelear. La maldición rebotó y casi lo mató.

Para sorpresa de Draco, Harry soltó un par de carcajadas cortas, luego se echó hacia atrás recostándose sobre la capa y se puso a contemplar el cielo de la tarde. – Todos conocen la historia completa, decís. ¿Será cierto? ¿Nunca te preguntaste cuál fue la razón de que la maldición rebotara? ¿De dónde fue que un nenito que no tenía idea de nada sacó la magia para detener al mago más poderoso del siglo?

Draco lo miró extrañado. –Si no fuiste vos… entonces… ¿cómo? ¿quién?

–Mi mamá.

–Pero si…

–Él había venido a matarme a mí, no a ella. Incluso se lo dijo, que no era preciso que ella muriera. Es posible que la hubiese dejado vivir… le ordenó que se hiciera a un lado. Pero ella se negó. –suspiró hondamente estremeciéndose– Así que él la mató… murió protegiéndome.

Harry giró la cabeza hacia un lado, desviando la vista de Draco. –Fue Dumbledore el que me lo dijo… que fue su amor lo que me salvó… que Voldemort estaba tan cargado de odio y… se topó con una barrera que no pudo atravesar, el amor de mi mamá. El amor de ella me salvó. La única cosa que no podía vencer… y fue por eso que la maldición rebotó y… se volvió en su contra. Yo… la oí gritar –prosiguió Harry– Es todo lo que me acuerdo de esa noche… el grito de mi madre y el relámpago verde. Vuelvo a ver y a oír lo mismo casa vez que un dementor anda cerca. –ahogó una risa amarga– Todo lo que recuerdo de mi madre es una pesadilla suscitada por dementors. Retorcido, ¿no?

–Lo es. –susurró Draco. Pero era otra cosa la que le giraba en la cabeza: _fue su amor lo que me salvó._

_¡Si él supiera! ¡si pudiera decírselo!_, pero Draco no dijo nada.

Permanecieron así largo rato en silencio, Harry recostado de lado dándole la espalda a Draco que estaba de rodillas a un metro detrás de él. La brisa agitaba los pastos altos, los minutos pasaban y el sol seguía descendiendo y sin embargo… todo estaba tan calmo que daba la sensación de que el tiempo no trascurría en ese lugar.

Dos libélulas revolotearon danzando sobre la hierba, se oyó el silbido de una serpiente, Harry le silbó en respuesta. _Espero que le esté diciendo que se aleje_, pensó Draco nervioso. Dos aves peleaban en el aire un poco más allá: un pájaro pequeño… y un halcón. _No tiene ninguna posibilidad_, pensó Draco. No obstante el pajarito luchaba con denuedo.

_Luchando una batalla perdida contra un enemigo mucho más poderoso. Necia bola de plumas… va a terminar como almuerzo._

De repente el halcón lanzó un chillido y salió disparado volando hasta perderse entre los árboles. Draco ladeó la cabeza sorprendido, el pajarito seguía volando en círculos sobre la misma área. El halcón no regresó. Un minuto después la avecita partió volando en dirección opuesta y terminó desapareciendo entre el follaje. _Todo un simbolismo_, consideró Draco. Harry tosió.

–Chiquito pero duro. –dijo Harry– Un luchador.

–Sorprendente. Nunca creí que una pelotita de plumas como esa pudiera espantar así a un halcón.

Harry suspiró. –Quiero pelear.

Draco se incorporó sobre las rodillas inclinándose hacia atrás instintivamente. –¿Pelear? –preguntó con desconfianza.

–No con vos. Con él. –gruñó Harry girando para mirarlo– Esto se me vuelve insoportable… la espera.

–Diría que puedo entenderte… pero quizá no sea lo correcto.

–No. Está bien que lo digas. –dijo Harry cerrando los ojos por un instante– Vos también estás esperando… a pelear estoy acostumbrado, a la espera no.

Harry reabrió los ojos. Ojos atormentados. Asustados. Draco le dirigió una mirada con la intención de darle ánimos. Harry apartó la vista a un lado.

Draco pensó que tenía que encontrarle algo para que hiciera, de lo contrario la inacción lo iba a poner cada vez peor y de eso no podía resultar nada bueno. Miró la hoja de pergamino junto al caldero y se le ocurrió una idea. –Si lo que querés es pelear… entonces peleá.

Harry volvió a mirarlo. –¿Qué querés decir?

–Ya te había dicho que esto iba a ser como un duelo. Tu analogía con la cinchada. Tratá de imaginártelo por un momento. Si vos estuvieras parado en el medio y Ya Sabés Quién y yo estuviéramos tirando en sentidos opuestos, ¿vos que harías?

Harry pensó un segundo apretando los labios. –Tiraría para tu lado tratando de alejarme de él, naturalmente.

Draco sonrió. –Correcto, eso mismo es lo que vas a tener que hacer, sostenerte de mí… mágica y emocionalmente quiero decir.

Harry torció los rasgos confundido, trataba de imaginarse cómo hacer eso.

–Cuanta más fuerza pongas para sostenerte…

–Eso lo entendí, Draco, cuanto más me aferre… mejores son mis posibilidades.

Draco arrugó la frente por el tono que había usado Harry. –Correcto.

Harry hizo una mueca y apartó la mirada. –Entiendo lo que me decís… pero no sé si sé lo que tengo que hacer… para sostenerme, digo… y aunque terminara ocurriéndoseme el cómo… sé que es hacer algo… pero no se me antoja que se parezca mucho a una pelea.

–Va a ser una pelea.

–Pero no el tipo de pelea a la que me refería… y vos lo sabés.

Draco frunció el ceño irritado. –¿Vos preferirías atacar la fortaleza o algo así, no? ¡Yo estoy tratando de hacer lo más y lo mejor que puedo!

Harry lo miró un instante y luego volvió a acostarse de espaldas, gimió y se cubrió la cara con las manos.

–¿Harry?

Harry sacudió la cabeza, no quería hablar. Se quedó así sin decir nada durante un par de minutos, Draco jugueteaba mientras tanto con una rama de majuelo que había sobrado.

–¿Ésta no es una solución completamente segura? –preguntó sin quitar las manos de la cara.

Draco depositó la rama sobre el suelo. –Es cierto. Pero puedo asegurarte de que se va a tratar de una pelea con todas las letras.

–¿Cómo vamos a darnos cuenta de que hemos ganado?

La pregunta había sido formulada con tono más o menos casual pero Draco alcanzó a detectar el temor que encerraba. Le hubiera gustado darle una respuesta distinta, pero sólo una era posible.

–No lo vamos a saber hasta que el eclipse sea completo. Se supone que en ese preciso momento la luna se ponga roja.

–Estaba pensando…

–¿Sí?

Harry se descubrió la cara y lo miró. –Vos dijiste que tenía que aferrarme mágica y emocionalmente… –desvió la mirada apenas por encima del hombro de Draco– Creo… que obtendría mejor resultado si te abrazara… físicamente… quiero decir… para sentirme más anclado… ¿entendés?

Draco tragó manifiestamente y le devolvió la mejor de sus sonrisas. –Creo que no hay ningún inconveniente con eso… puedo arreglar que así lo hagamos.

–Gracias. –hubo una larga pausa– ¿Draco?

–¿Sí?

–¿Me va a doler? –un tono de manifiesta inocencia que no trataba de ocultar el miedo, Draco sintió como si el corazón se le subiera a la garganta ahogándolo. El libro no mencionaba nada respecto de lo que sentiría la víctima, difícilmente habría habido una víctima que sobreviviera para poder contarlo. Draco hubiese querido darle una respuesta que lo dejara tranquilo pero sólo se animó a replicar.

–Creo que no.

Harry asintió apenas y suspiró hondamente. Se incorporó y se sentó hombro contra hombro al lado de Draco. Con la vista fija en el campo dijo: –Ojalá no tuviera tanto miedo.

–Es natural que tengas miedo. Te estás enfrentando con un montón de cosas desconocidas.

–Es que ni siquiera puedo concebirlo… que existe la posibilidad de que mañana ya no esté acá… no, no me digas nada… tengo que ser realista y es así… por más surrealista que parezca la situación.

–Te entiendo perfectamente.

–Falta… digamos… ¿una hora y media para que se ponga el sol? Y no quiero ni siquiera pensar en lo que pueda pasar tan pronto… quiero seguir aferrado al ahora… convencerme de que así el tiempo no va a transcurrir… que todo permanecerá igual que en este preciso momento.

–Pero si fuera así… nunca volveríamos a Hogwarts.

–No me importa… estoy mejor que bien ahora.

Draco lo golpeó suavemente con el hombro. –Pero hay muchas cosas que te gustaría hacer cuando volvamos a Hogwarts. Vos lo dijiste. Tantas cosas que te gustaría hacer y que todavía no has hecho.

Harry se encogió de hombros y apretó con los brazos las piernas contra su pecho. –Sabés qué… este claro se parece mucho al otro… el del círculo de haditas… ¿Creés que podamos ver otro esta noche?

Draco vio con agrado el cambio de tema. –Es posible… pero sólo he visto uno en mi vida… mal podría considerarme un experto.

–Pero sabés más que yo… así que, por favor, decime que va a haber un anillo de hadas acá esta noche.

Draco sonrió triste. –Va a haber un increíble círculo de hadas esta noche, Harry, diez veces más hadas que la última vez.

–Contame más.

–Está bien… cuando se ponga el sol, empezarán a brotar por entre los pastos… lentamente al principio, una a una… y luego más y más… hasta que haya cientos y cientos de ellas girando por encima del claro.

Harry se inclinó contra él. –¡Son preciosas!

–Sí que lo son. Miralas brillar… con un tono apenas celeste… y la neblina nocturna se arremolina alrededor de ellas. Todo el claro parece envuelto en un gran halo. Y se alcanza a oír la melodía, muy suave al principio… pero va aumentando de intensidad. Y las luces refulgen con más brillo que las estrellas. Danzan para nosotros, Harry. Para vos. No hay nadie más aquí. Sólo vos y yo… y las hadas. Y ahora empiezan a bailar más despacio. Aparecen las primeras luces en el este… y las hadas se van apagando, una a una, a medida que el sol se va levantando.

–¡Qué hermoso amanecer, Draco!

–Ciertamente… bellísimo.

Harry suspiró hondamente. Por largos minutos permanecieron así, uno junto al otro, en silencio. Draco hasta pudo imaginarse que no contemplaban el sol del ocaso sino el del amanecer.

–¿Podés contarme sobre alguna otra criatura mágica? –pidió Harry– Algo que no haya sido lo suficientemente violento o letal como para que Hagrid nos lo enseñara. Y si se trata de algo agradable como las haditas… mejor.

Draco rió. –¿Conocés las sprites?

–No. ¿Me contarías sobre ellas?

Draco sospechaba que Harry sí las conocía, creía haberlas mencionado la semana anterior mientras avanzaban por el bosque… pero bueno, no tenía importancia. Habló sobre las sprites a medida que las sombras se iban alargando. Y luego pasó a hablar de los faunos mientras el sol desaparecía detrás de la copa de los árboles más altos. El cielo se había encendido de anaranjados cuando Draco terminó de hablar sobre los elfos de Escandinavia.

–Harry…

–Ya sé… tenés que tomar la poción.

–¿No te parece mal?

Harry gruñó. –Es lo que me va a salvar… ya te había dado mi acuerdo… por favor, no me des pie para que pueda echarme atrás.

La respuesta y el tono le supieron amargos. Y tenía ya sus propios nervios con los que lidiar. Se suponía que tomara la poción con los últimos rayos del sol. Todos sus miedos parecieron atacarlo a la vez en ese instante. No tenía ninguna certeza de que resultara. Se preguntó si habría hecho todo bien. Se preguntó qué sabor tendría. Se bebió el contenido de la copa sin pensarlo un segundo más.

Era un sabor raro, especiado y algo empalagoso. Ni agradable ni desagradable. Bebió hasta la última gota. No sintió nada diferente. Era mejor así. –Bueno… al menos no me envenenó de inmediato. –dijo riendo.

–¿Supongo que no se trata de una poción venenosa? –preguntó Harry inquieto. Draco no respondió. Harry abrió grandes los ojos y añadió con tono enojado: –¡No me vas a decir ahora que puede ser tóxica!

–Bueno… siempre hay un riesgo, podría no estar bien preparada y algunos de los ingredientes son venenosos… pero no vengas a echármelo en cara… si de correr riegos se trata vos sos mandado a hacer.

–¡Pero podrías habérmelo advertido! –las últimas luces del día desaparecieron, Harry se llevó de inmediato la mano a la frente.

Draco iba a preguntarle qué le pasaba pero en ese momento él también lo sintió. Como si un hierro le apretara el pecho y le estrujara el corazón… y un instante después la sensación desapareció. Si le hubieran pedido que describiera lo que había ocurrido, Draco podría haber dicho que de golpe habían abierto una puerta a su alma… se sentía terriblemente expuesto y conectado con algo externo a él.

Respiró hondo y se afirmó al suelo con una mano. Tenía que amoldarse a la nueva, inusitada sensación. La conexión no era desagradable pero era algo que nunca había experimentado antes. Levantó la vista y se encontró con un par de espantados ojos verdes.

–Puedo sentirlo… –susurró Harry– …la conexión con vos primero… y unos segundos después la conexión con Voldemort. No es doloroso… bueno, sí, la cicatriz me arde, nada nuevo por cierto… pero además es como si se me hubiera desatado un vendaval en las entrañas. Es… convulsionante. ¡Oh, Merlín! ¡Draco, no sé si voy a ser capaz de hacer esto!

–Vas a poder, Harry. _Vamos_ a poder. Yo soy tu ancla y no pienso darme por vencido. –le dijo tomándole la mano.

Apenas las manos se tocaron Draco sintió a Harry… como si se tratara de sí mismo. Harry dejó oír una exclamación contenida, él había sentido lo mismo.

–La poción… –empezó a decir Draco– …abre un canal entre la persona que la bebe y…

–…la víctima. –completó Harry con innegable amargura.

–No en este caso, Harry. No entre nosotros.

–Pero Voldemort… –se estremeció– … ¡puedo sentirlo!, se me mete por la espalda. Es frío… parecido a un dementor, pero no igual. No quiero siquiera pensarlo… pero lo siento aquí mismo… –se golpeó el pecho con un puño– …¡y no puedo sacármelo!

Draco frunció el ceño. Él también podía sentirlo, aunque no con la misma intensidad. Y podía sentir el sufrimiento de Harry aunque la agonía no era física. –¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudarte?

–Ya lo estás haciendo. –replicó Harry apretándole la mano– Draco… ¿podría ocurrir que yo terminara… _dentro_ de Voldemort? Mi mente… mi consciencia… ¿algo así?

–No, no funciona de esa forma… y además, él no va a ganar.

–Sí, ya sabía que me ibas a decir eso… pero Draco, tengo que saberlo… ¿qué podría llegar a pasar?

Draco apretó los labios y agachó la cabeza. –Trata de absorber tu fuerza vital, tu alma y tu magia. Pero no se trata de una posesión. Tu consciencia permanecerá acá. –le palmeó la frente con la mano libre– No vas a transformarte en alguien distinto.

Con labios temblorosos Harry susurró: –Entonces… cuando él me… absorba la… fuerza vital… yo moriría como una persona normal, ¿es así?

Draco se limitó a asentir brevemente.

Harry soltó un gemido, Draco pensó que era una reacción a lo que acababa de confirmarle, pero luego notó que la vista de Harry estaba clavada por encima de su hombro, sin soltar la mano de Harry, se volvió. A lo lejos desde atrás de una colina la luna acababa de emerger.

–¡Ay Dios! –gimió Harry.

Draco volviose para mirarlo. –¿Harry…?

Los rasgos se le habían desfigurado en una mueca. –Yo… esto… ¡no puedo! –cerró los ojos apretándolos.

–Decime qué te pasa. –lo urgió Draco.

–Es que es demasiado… y suena ridículo… pero tengo ganas de llorar.

–Llorá… si es lo que necesitás. – dijo Draco con voz mucho más suave.

Harry sacudió la cabeza violentamente. –Es una debilidad… ¿y de qué me serviría?

–Contenerte te va a hacer peor. Dejá que broten las lágrimas… no hay nadie más, sólo yo… yo sé que no sos débil… no tiene nada de malo, podés llorar.

Fue como si se hubiera abierto una compuerta. Un segundo después Harry colapsó en brazos de Draco, sollozando incontrolablemente, temblando. Y a pesar de lo que le habían enseñado durante años, Draco no vio el llanto de Harry como una debilidad ni una derrota. No era de débiles llorar en una dura circunstancia como ésa de frente a la posibilidad de una muerte horrible. A veces, llorar es lo único que se puede hacer. Harry era sin lugar a dudas uno de los magos más fuertes… _el más fuerte_… su fortaleza no tenía rival que lo superara.

Habían pasado por tantas cosas… y si bien Harry había vacilado en ocasiones… nunca se había quebrado. Alguien más débil se hubiera desmoronado mucho antes, Harry seguía en pie. Los dos… juntos… seguían en pie. Mucho más fuertes juntos que separados. Juntos habían sobrevivido. Juntos habían desafiado al más poderoso de los magos, cuyo nombre nadie se atrevía siquiera a pronunciar. Las lágrimas no eran una vergüenza.

Draco lo abrazó con más fuerza. Permanecieron así por largos momentos. Harry siguió llorando contra el pecho de Draco, acunado en sus brazos. El cielo fue cubriéndose de estrellas, la luna llena refulgía ya alta en el horizonte.

–Harry… mirá hacia arriba.

Harry sacudió la cabeza contra su hombro.

–El cielo… es maravilloso… tenés que verlo.

–No quiero verlo… es lo que va a matarme… no es maravilloso.

–Harry… –le hizo levantar la cara para mirarlo a los ojos– …no podés culpar a la luna… es un astro… nada más que eso. Y no tenés que perderte este espectáculo.

–Tenés razón. –dijo ahogando un sollozo– Tenés razón.

Draco lo hizo girar y lo abrazó desde atrás cruzándole los brazos sobre el pecho. –Bueno, parece que por primera vez puedo mostrarte algo bello.

Harry rió. –Sí… supongo…

–Y va a haber muchas otras cosas bellas que voy a poder mostrarte. Porque somos más fuertes que él… y no le voy a permitir que te tenga. No voy a dejar que lo haga.

Harry se estremeció.

–¿Qué pasa?

–Me hiciste acordar de un sueño que tuve… todavía estábamos en los calabozos. No me preguntes.

–No es preciso que me lo digas. No tenés que hacer nada que no quieras hacer. Sólo lo que vos quieras.

–Lo que yo quiero… –dijo Harry con tono sombrio– …es mil noches iguales a ésta, pero sin la amenaza de Voldemort. Quizá sea mucho pedir, quizá sea una ambición desmedida… pero lo que quiero es vivir. Hay tantas cosas que quiero… cosas que hasta ahora no sabía siquiera que quería… no hasta ahora… ahora que es posible que no las pueda tener nunca.

–¿Querrías contarme?

–Sólo si vos me decís también las cosas que querés.

Draco asintió. –Está bien, pero vos primero.

–No sé qué decirte.

–Lo primero que te venga a la mente… podrías decirme qué es lo que pensás hacer cuando termines la escuela.

Harry no contestó de inmediato se soltó del abrazo y giró para mirarlo de frente. –Quería estudiar para auror.

–_Querés_ estudiar para auror. –lo corrigió Draco.

–Está bien. _Quiero_ estudiar para auror.

–¿Y no jugar quidditch profesionalmente?

Harry negó con la cabeza. –Quiero estar lo más lejos posible del centro de atención. Si llegara a ser un jugador famoso sería más de lo mismo… siempre bajo las miradas de todos. Además… si algún equipo me contratara, nunca sabría si sería por mis habilidades personales o por ser Harry Potter.

–Parece que es cierto… a vos no te gusta la fama para nada.

–Para nada… cuanto más me daba cuenta de lo _famoso_ que era, menos me gustaba la fama. Además… ¿no eras vos el que siempre decía que yo obtenía todo porque era el _famoso Harry Potter_?

Draco hizo una mueca. –Lo admito… eso decía… pero siempre supe que eras un excelente jugador de quidditch. Por más que me cueste reconocerlo… no es con un nombre que se puede agarrar la snitch. Casi todo lo que decía de vos… era porque te tenía envidia… y vos obtenías todo y parecía que ni siquiera te esforzabas.

Harry sonreía enigmático. –Nunca imaginé que llegaría a oírte decir algo así.

–Viste… hasta las cosas menos probables pueden llegar a hacerse realidad. Pero dejando de lado eso… vos tenés talento más que suficiente para ser un jugador profesional.

Harry sonrió. –No sé si es justo que te lo pregunte… pero siempre quise saber… ¿Tu padre fue el que te ganó el acceso al equipo de la escuela? Con las escobas, quiero decir.

Una tristeza melancólica cruzó el rostro de Draco. –No en realidad. Estuve practicando todo ese verano, y ningún otro Slytherin tenía un físico adecuado para buscador. Me presenté a las pruebas y obtuve la posición por mis propios méritos. Había obtenido la promesa de mi padre de que nos compraría las escobas si lograba que me admitieran en el equipo. Tenía la esperanza de que con escobas mejores terminaríamos ganando… qué iluso, ¿no?

–En tercer año casi me ganaste, ¿no te acordás?

–Sí que me acuerdo… vos y tu maldita Firebolt… mejor cambiemos de tema porque me están entrando ganas de estrangularte.

Harry rió. –Está bien, mejor dejémoslo ahí.

–¿Sabés lo que se me ocurrió en este momento?

–¿Qué?

–Vos serías un jugador profesional de quidditch muy bueno… pero como auror serías excepcional.

–¿Te parece?

–Estoy seguro. Yo te he visto enfrentarte a Ya Sabés Quién. Y sé de muchas otras cosas que hiciste… yo te odiaba por eso… pero vos siempre sobresalías… todos lo sabían.

–¿Y vos? ¿qué es lo que querés hacer?

–La verdad es que no he pensado mucho al respecto. Por el momento me conformaría con poder librarme de Azkaban por lo que hice… no, no me digas que todo va a estar bien; sabés bien que puedo verme envuelto en serios problemas, incluso contando con la influencia del _gran Harry Potter_ de mi lado.

–Vos sabés que por vos voy a hacer todo lo que pueda.

–Lo sé, Harry. Y te estoy muy agradecido. En cuanto a otros planes para el futuro… siempre supuse que terminaría participando en el negocio familiar… y mi ambición era que algún día mi padre se sintiera orgulloso de mí… ahora eso va a ser imposible. Me conformaría con que Dumbledore me admitiera de nuevo en la escuela para poder completar mi educación.

Harry le apretó un hombro. –Estoy seguro de que así será. Y después de graduarte… ¿qué harías? Si el negocio familiar deja de ser una opción…

–Creo… –Draco se sonrojó– …que a mí también me gustaría estudiar para auror. Ya sabés… para poder cuidarte. Nunca se sabe cuándo te va a hacer falta alguien para que pueda sacarte de algún lío.

–O de un pozo.

–Eso también. Pero… difícilmente le permitan al hijo de un mortífago ingresar en el cuerpo de aurores. Probablemente termine de comerciante como socio de Borgin & Burke… no tiene pinta de que vaya a ser un futuro muy venturoso.

–Draco, ya te dije que todo va a estar bien.

–Ya sé. Y hago un esfuerzo para creerte. –se recostó hacia atrás sobre la capa– Pero todo parece indicar que no es conveniente que me forje demasiadas expectativas.

Harry no dijo nada, se recostó a su lado con la vista fija en el cielo. Permanecieron así en silencio durante un largo rato. Draco podía sentir la conexión con Harry, no que pudiera _sentir_ lo que sentía Harry, percibía como un túnel con Harry en el extremo opuesto, un túnel a través del cual podía alcanzarlo. Y no sólo a Harry, sino también a la energía que era parte de él, que lo conformaba: su chispa, su magia… y ese _algo_ que podría llamarse su quintaesencia. Podía jurar que había alcanzado a atisbar ese algo en las pocas oportunidades en que había podido mirarlo a los ojos directamente, sin cristales de anteojos interponiéndose.

Eran esos ojos los que lo habían hecho añicos… no los ojos precisamente, sino lo que había en el fondo de ellos. Todavía había una parte de él que le gritaba que debería sentirse enojado por eso. Por haberlo partido en trozos, por haber dejado que lo partiera en trozos… pero ésa era una parte de él que estaba agotada, que ya no tenía fuerza… el resto de su persona estaba más que satisfecho que las cosas hubieran ocurrido así, porque de esa forma había ganado a Harry… y a Harry no estaba dispuesto a cambiarlo por nada del mundo.

–¿Sabés?, creo que ésta es la mejor cosa que jamás me haya pasado.

–¿Cómo! –preguntó Harry sin poder creer lo que oía– Bueno, una cosa buena es ya no estar a las órdenes de nuestro querido Ojos de Víbora, pero… ¿lo decís en serio? Aislado acá en medio de la nada, con Voldemort tras tu cabeza y sabiendo que es posible que tengas que terminar el viaje solo… ¿y decís que ésta es la mejor cosa que jamás te haya pasado?

Draco dejó oír una buena risa. –Si uno lo pone así, la lógica dictaría que es todo lo contrario, la peor cosa. Pero no es a eso a lo que me refería.

–¿Qué quisiste decir entonces?

Para suerte de Draco en la oscuridad no se alcanzaba a distinguir el sonrojo en sus mejillas. –Quise decir… vos… vos sos la mejor cosa que jamás me haya pasado.

–Creo que sigo sin entenderte… –dijo Harry dejando pausas entre las palabras como si tuviera miedo de pronunciarlas.

–Quiero decir… que nunca había experimentado algo así… y que nunca había tenido a un amigo como vos. –Draco se mordió un labio… tenía miedo de seguir hablando. En su mente volvía a oír una y otra vez las palabras de Harry de la noche anterior… las que había mascullado entre sueños… las que Harry parecía no recordar pero que Draco no podía olvidar… y que de repente parecían adquirir un significado mucho más importante.

En alguna época, Draco había creído que sabía todo sobre _Harry Potter_. Tras dos semanas de viajar juntos, de compartir las comidas, de dormir uno al lado del otro se había dado cuenta de que era muy poco lo que había sabido hasta entonces sobre _Harry_.

Harry podía hacer gala de un humor sarcástico en ocasiones y demostraba un agudo sentido de la observación en otras… pero había momentos en que mostraba una candidez para ciertos asuntos… una ingenuidad que llegaba a ser incluso cómica. Harry podía ser decidido, valiente, podía hablar francamente y sin retaceos por momentos… y en otros podía quedarse sin palabras en mitad de una frase y sonrojarse furiosamente. Y si de ruborizarse se trataba… Harry era el único que podía hacer ruborizar a Draco. Y Harry en calzoncillos… lucía pero que muy bien. Y el pensamiento mismo le provocó a Draco una nueva ola de rubor.

El silencio se estaba prolongando demasiado, Draco trataba de buscar algo que pudiera decir, no se le ocurría nada. Harry tampoco habló pero estiró una mano hacia él y le apretó la suya. Sorprendido pero también complacido, Draco le devolvió el apretón.

oOo

Harry siguió en silencio, recostado de espaldas, con la vista fija en el cielo tratando de no prestarle atención a la luna y con la mano de Draco apretada en la suya. En ese instante era lo único que lo mantenía conectado con la realidad. Ignorar la realidad hubiera sido más fácil pero por otro lado ésa podía ser su última noche y sentía la necesidad de absorber lo más posible de ese entorno terrenal ante la posibilidad de poder perderlo para siempre. Le habría gustado hacer algo fenomenal en esos momentos, lamentablemente no se le ocurría nada. Y tenía un sinfín de pensamientos que competían en su cabeza reclamándole atención.

Pensaba en Hogwarts, _su hogar_, ¿podría volver a recorrer esos pasillos? Pensaba en sus amigos que debían de estar muertos de preocupación. Se preguntaba si Dumbledore habría recibido el mensaje, ¿estaría haciendo algo para ayudarlos? ¿por qué no los habían encontrado todavía? Se preguntaba si llegaría alguna vez a ser auror… y si podría tener en su trabajo a Draco como compañero… eso sí que sería bueno. Se acordó del quidditch… ¡cómo le gustaría poder siquiera jugar un partido más! Pensó en las jarras de espumosa cerveza de manteca, los chocolates de Honeydukes', la abundancia de platos suculentos en los banquetes de bienvenida… ¿por qué no había comido más la última vez? Y pensaba también, con preocupación, en el plan de esa noche… ¿cómo resultaría? ¿podría Draco manejarlo?

La luna seguía ascendiendo. Las conexiones que había abierto la poción eran imposibles de ignorar, le arremolinaban las entrañas como una tormenta de otoño. Era como si sintiera una gran presión en su interior, pero también un gran vacío. Si cerraba los ojos podía discernir qué parte era debida a Voldemort y cuál debida a Draco. Si bien no se trataba de una sensación netamente física. El influjo de Voldemort era afilado y frío, rebosante de veneno y tratando de invadirlo hasta el último rincón para destruirlo. La presencia de Draco, en cambio, no era tan fácil de describir, pero a ella quería aferrarse con todo su ser. Era su única salvación, si lo soltaba sería barrido hacia la muerte cuando afluyeran incontenibles las riadas deletéreas de Voldemort.

Trataba de consolarse pensando que incluso en el peor de los casos, Voldemort no podría ganar. Draco cumpliría su promesa… o Harry quería pensar que así lo haría. Ojalá no tuvieran que llegar a tal extremo.

Confiaba en Draco. Y esa confianza lo hacía sentir muy bien, además. Lo cual no dejaba de ser desconcertante en cierta forma… hacía tan poco tiempo que se conocían… sin querer matarse mutuamente. Sí, en tan poco tiempo, tanto había cambiado. Cierto era que seguían discutiendo, provocándose e incluso peleándose… pero todo eso parecía acercarlos más… que no separarlos. Su amistad con Draco era algo que estaba bien, era algo que se sentía bien. Era algo que _debería_ haber existido desde hacía mucho, era como si algo muy importante le hubiera faltado durante mucho tiempo. De lo que no estaba del todo seguro era de qué tipo eran sus sentimientos para con Draco.

Durante todo el día anterior y mucho más ostensiblemente esa mañana sus pensamientos respecto de Draco se habían vuelto extraños. Por alguna razón, se había producido un cambio, aunque no supiera determinar con precisión en qué consistía el cambio. Quizá era porque temía perder esa amistad que había empezado hacía tan poco. Se había vuelto tan íntimo con Draco en esos últimos días que le costaba concebir que esa relación pudiera terminarse repentinamente. Sea cual fuera la razón, en ese instante quería aferrarse a Draco lo más apretadamente posible y no dejarlo ir.

Y aunque le pareciera ridículo, él mismo ni siquiera estaba convencido de que fuera a ser así, quería que Draco le asegurara que todo iba a salir bien. Y aunque difícilmente llegara a admitirlo en voz alta, quería que Draco se ocupara de todo. La noche anterior cuando Draco le había puesto el encantamiento para ayudarlo a dormir, había sentido cómo sus preocupaciones se disolvían, recordaba vagamente como en una ensoñación que Draco le había sacado los anteojos y lo había arropado con la capa. Se había sentido atendido, cuidado. Era difícil poner en palabras lo complacido que lo había hecho sentir el saber que alguien se ocupaba de él. Quizá por eso no se lo había dicho… o quizá sí se lo había dicho… Draco había mencionado que había hablado dormido.

¿Y qué hubiera podido decirle? ¿Qué se le dice a alguien que en tan poco tiempo se ha vuelto tu mejor amigo? Decirle cualquier cosa se había vuelto incluso más difícil luego que Draco le había confiado que él era la mejor cosa que le había pasado nunca… y Harry se había dado cuenta de que él podía decir lo mismo, también para él Draco era lo mejor que le había pasado en mucho tiempo… sino en toda su vida. ¿Qué se le dice a un amigo que puede ser tu último contacto humano? ¿a un amigo que puede ser lo último que se interpone entre uno y lo inimaginable y desconocido?

Y en el caso en que lo inimaginable llegara a ocurrir, ¿cómo se le dice adiós a ese amigo?

Se animó a mirar la luna. Apretó los dientes, no quería que lo dominaran las emociones. Quería retener siquiera un mínimo de cordura. No quería desmoronarse en llanto como un rato antes.

Dumbledore había dicho que había cosas peores que la muerte. _Para la mente bien organizada, la muerte no es sino una nueva gran aventura._

Eso tenía que hacer, calmarse y organizar sus pensamientos. Y asegurarse de decir todo aquello que fuera necesario decir… antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Soltó la mano de Draco y giró sobre el costado para mirarlo. Draco se sobresaltó un poco, arrancado así de repente de sus propios pensamientos.

–Eh… ¿te pasa algo? –preguntó Draco girando para ponerse él también de costado.

–No, estoy bien. Estaba pensando… hay algunas cosas que necesito decirte… porque puede que no vuelva a tener la oportunidad.

–¿Qué querés…?

Harry lo hizo callar colocándole un dedo sobre los labios. –Hay algunas cosas que debo decirte… por la dudas… no pueda regresar.

Draco contuvo una protesta y luego concedió asintiendo. –Está bien… decime lo que sea que tengas que decirme.

Harry respiró hondo… no le iba a resultar fácil. –Primero… unos mensajes que quiero que lleves. Quiero que le digas a Dumbledore que me perdone, que creo que finalmente entendí lo que me había dicho… sobre la muerte. Él va a entender de lo que estoy hablando.

Draco frunció la frente pero no preguntó de qué se estaba disculpando Harry. –Seguí.

–Decile a Hermione que me perdone por no haber leído nunca _Hogwarts, una historia…_ ¡Oh Dios… la boludez con la que vengo a salir! Es mi mejor amiga, hizo tanto por mí… debería decirle alguna otra cosa, pero no se me ocurre qué.

–Bueno… –sugirió Draco– ¿qué le dirías si estuvieras por partir de viaje… digamos… por dos o tres años?

Harry parpadeó un par de veces y trató de acomodarse en ese marco mental. No para siempre… por un tiempo, largo quizá. Volvió a respirar hondo. –Decile que la voy a extrañar y que se cuide mucho. Decile que voy a estar pensando en ella todo el tiempo, con ganas de volver a verla. Y que espero que para cuando vuelva, ella y Ron no se estén peleando constantemente como si ya estuvieran casados.

Draco rió divertido. –Eso no va a pasar hasta que realmente se casen y la paz difícilmente va a durar más allá de la luna de miel.

Harry también rió. –Probablemente tenés razón. Decile que cuide a Ron porque creo que él no sabe cómo cuidar de si mismo. Y decile que para cuando regrese quiero verla en funciones como Ministra de la Magia o por lo menos liderando algún grupo activista clandestino que defienda los derechos de los elfos domésticos.

–No me extrañaría ninguna de esas posibilidades. –intercaló Draco sonriendo– ¿Algo más?

Harry dibujó una sonrisa triste. – Decile que significa un mundo para mí, que le debo varias deudas de vida y que es la mejor amiga que podría haber deseado. Decile que es inteligente, aguda, sagaz, centrada… no como la mayoría de las chicas. Con la única excepción quizá… en segundo año, cuando bebía los vientos por Lockhart… bueno, supongo que nadie es perfecto.

–Le voy a decir todo eso. –dijo Draco solemne– Excepto la parte de Lockhart, creo que es mejor no mencionarlo.

–Gracias. Y a Ron… –empezó a decir Harry.

Draco puso una expresión menos dispuesta. –Siempre y cuando Weasley no me fusile a hechizos apenas me vea… –Harry lo reconvino con una mirada seria, Draco hizo una mueca– Está bien… creo que voy a poder contenerlo, por lo menos hasta haberle transmitido el mensaje… que por otra parte sigo creyendo que nunca voy a tener necesidad de entregar… pero seguí.

Harry revoleó los ojos, algunas cosas nunca iban a cambiar. –Decile a Ron que es lo más cercano al hermano que nunca tuve… y que lo quiero mucho, incluso cuando actúa como un pelotudo. Decile que voy a extrañar las partidas de ajedrez mágico, las disfrutaba muchísimo. Cuando se trataba de ayudar, Hermione siempre estaba allí… pero cuando quería olvidarme de todos los problemas recurría a Ron. Y eso es realmente algo muy valioso… sentirse normal para variar… y Ron me daba eso. ¡Maldición, hay tanto más que me gustaría que le dijeras pero me resulta difícil ponerlo en palabras!

Sonrió de repente. –Sabés… no es muy distinto de vos en muchos aspectos.

Drago no pudo evitar una mueca de disgusto. –Vos sí que sabés cómo halagar a una persona, Potter.

–Pero es cierto. –insistió Harry– Los dos son de convicciones sólidas, por no decir obstinados, y tienden a enojarse con mucha facilidad… no es de extrañar que se aborrezcan mutuamente. Pero ya te imaginarás que si hemos sido amigos durante tantos años es porque en él hay algo que aprecio y me gusta. ¿Por qué tener algo en común con él tendría necesariamente que ser malo?

Draco gruñó algo entre dientes que Harry decidió tomar como un renuente asentimiento.

–Ron tiende a exaltarse con facilidad, se deja llevar por las emociones… y a veces no piensa… pero si me pongo a considerarlo… no puedo imaginarme la vida sin él. Prácticamente siempre estuvo a mi lado cuando lo necesitaba. En ocasiones se muestra resentido… pero siempre es leal. Puede que no tenga mucho dinero… pero me hubiera dado todo lo que dispusiera de haber hecho falta. A mí me habría gustado darle todo lo que necesitaba pero él nunca hubiera querido aceptarlo. Pero supongo que ahora las cosas van a ser diferentes. Decile que le dejo mi escoba. _Prometeme_ Draco que se lo vas a decir.

Draco se trastornó un poco por la vehemencia de la última oración. –Sí… por supuesto… te lo prometo… ¿algo más?

–Dos cosas más. Me gustaría que trataras de conocer a Hermione y Ron, aunque yo no esté… no espero milagros… sólo te estoy pidiendo que hagas un esfuerzo. Habías dicho que estabas inquieto porque pensabas que no ibas a tener a nadie cuando volvieras… creo que ellos podrían ser los indicados… si te animaras a cruzar la línea.

–¡Oh claro, como si eso fuera a dar resultado! –exclamó Draco alzando lo brazos dramáticamente– _Oíme, Weasley, tu mejor amigo se murió por mi culpa, ¿querés que seamos amigos? _Me va dejar con más agujeros que un queso una vez que termine de echarme maldiciones encima.

–Draco, realmente no creo que vaya a ser así. Ron va a estar muy mal y enojado por un tiempo… pero a la larga se le va a pasar. Hablá con Dumbledore, hablá con Hermione. Van a entender, incluso Ron… por mí al menos van a entender, sino es por vos mismo.

Draco volvió a mascullar algo entre dientes. –Oh, está bien… voy a tratar… _si hiciera falta_… y estoy convencido de que no va a hacer falta… aunque no es mi intención ponerme a discutir al respecto ahora.

–Es todo lo que te estoy pidiendo. Y hay otra cosa. Decile a Dumbledore que quiero que todo lo que hay en mi bóveda de Gringotts se lo dé a los Weasleys. Les habría dado parte antes pero no lo habrían aceptado. Asegurate de que ese dinero vaya para ellos.

Draco asintió tenso y Harry notó que se estremecía levemente. Se imaginó cuál podía ser la razón.

–Draco… ¿vos tenés una bóveda personal o todo el dinero es de tus padres?

Draco apartó la mirada hacia el campo. –Nunca tuve dinero propio. –su expresión se endureció– Pero ni te atrevas a sugerirlo… no quiero limosnas, Potter… no las necesito.

Harry lo miró sin poder creer lo que oía. –¡Ocuparse del bienestar de los amigos no es limosna! Quiero dejarles dinero a los Weasley porque son mis amigos… mi familia… y los quiero. ¡No porque crea que son unos indigentes necesitados!

Draco se volvió mirarlo, los rasgos siempre duros, la expresión defensiva. –Yo fui el que me metí en el lío, a mí me corresponde ver de poder salir.

–¿No decías hace un rato que formábamos un buen equipo? –replicó Harry airado– ¿Y que ninguno de los dos habría podido llegar tan lejos si hubiera estado solo?

Draco apartó la mirada de nuevo.

–Y me salvaste la vida más de una vez. Estoy en deuda con vos. ¡Y cuando ganemos esta noche, habré sumado una deuda más!

Un gruñido ininteligible.

Harry lo miró desaprobadoramente. –Si alguna vez llegaras a preocuparte menos de tu orgullo y más de tu futuro y decidieras aceptarlo, la llave de mi bóveda esta en el fondo de mi baúl en una bolsita de género azul.

Draco no se volvió a mirarlo. Habló con tono sarcástico y a muy áspero. –E incluso si yo me decidiera a aceptar tu _no limosna_… ¿Cómo podrían saber ellos que no te estoy robando? ¿Por qué me iban a ceder siquiera un knut de tus posesiones? ¿Si fui precisamente yo el responsable de tu muerte? Tu lógica y razonamiento se muestran tan brillantes como siempre, Potter.

–Yo… –Harry no se había puesto a considerarlo desde ese punto de vista, tenía razón, obviamente– ¡Un momento!

Estiró la mano, agarró la hoja de pergamino del hechizo y la dio vuelta. Sacó la varita y murmuró _¡Scripto scriptare!_ Con la punta de la varita se puso a escribir. Cuando terminó, firmó, sacudió la hoja para secarla, la enrolló cuidadosamente y se la entregó a Draco. –No la leas hasta que estés de vuelta. Y si… volvemos juntos tampoco será necesario que la leas. Pero en caso contrario… si alguien te cuestionara, mostrásela. Y te repito, la llave está en la bolsita azul. Draco, por favor, no seas tan orgulloso, permitime que te ayude.

–Lo voy a pensar. –masculló como toda respuesta.

–Es todo lo que te pido.

Hubo un largo silencio. Había un mensaje más que Harry había dejado para el final… pero no se animaba a decírselo. Fue Draco el que habló primero. Giró para ponerse boca abajo y apoyó el mentón sobre los puños.

–La verdad es que no tomé ningún tipo de recaudos. –dijo como si hablara consigo mismo– No fue algo en lo que haya pensado en el momento en que tomé la decisión de escapar. Lo único que tengo son mis cosas en Hogwarts y un poco de dinero en una caja fuerte en uno de mis baúles.

–¿En una caja fuerte? ¿No me digas que tenías miedo de que tus amigos te lo robaran?

–¡Ay Harriquín, qué crédulo que sos! Por supuesto que me lo hubieran robado. Somos Slytherin… podemos apoyarnos unos a otros o apuñalarnos por la espalda… todo depende de qué sea lo que más nos convenga. Yo… no era distinto.

–¿Ah sí? ¿Y ahora?

Draco se encogió de hombros. –Ya te lo había dicho, nunca tuve la intención de transformarme en uno de los _buenitos_ de Dumbledore. Es difícil renunciar a viejos hábitos muy incrustados… y hay otras cosas que no creo que vayan a cambiar, de mí como persona quiero decir. Para serte sincero… no estoy seguro de qué tipo de vida podría llegar a empezar a partir de ahora. –se pasó la mano por los cabellos dándoles un buen tirón a la altura de la nuca, un gesto que sólo mostraba cuando estaba muy nervioso– Anoche estaba pensando… la razón por la que me decidí a escapar.

Harry frunció el ceño. –Ahora que lo pienso… nunca me lo dijiste.

–En parte fue porque yo mismo no lo tenía del todo claro.

Harry abrió grandes los ojos. –¡Esperá un poco! Tomaste una decisión crítica, una decisión que prácticamente iba a revolucionarte la vida… ¿y me decís que no estabas seguro de por qué lo hiciste?

Draco rió amargamente. –A decir verdad, nunca antes en mi vida había tenido que tomar una decisión así de crítica. Y creo que eso es parte importante de la cuestión. Vos no parabas de hablar de elecciones y de que todo dependía de mí. Y ya no pude refugiarme más detrás de la ilusión de que no era algo que me tocara o pudiera decidir. Cuando volví de mi _audiencia_ con el señor Oscuro… y lo que mi padre… te hizo a vos… y lo que yo te hice… parecía todo _tan mal_. No podía quedarme, no podía permitir que siguieran usándome.

–¿Así que te escapaste?

–No. –se apresuró a replicar Draco– hice una elección. Por primera puta vez en mi vida. Tomé una decisión como se debe. –hizo una larga pausa– Si sólo hubiese querido escapar… hubiese simplemente agarrado mis cosas y ya.

–No me hubieses traído con vos. –Harry empezaba a comprender– Yo no estaba precisamente en buena condición…

–Semiinconsciente la mayor parte del tiempo para ser francos.

–Bueno, sí…

Draco intentó una media sonrisa. –Tres días sin comer y profusas pérdidas de sangre no son precisamente factores que contribuyan al buen estado físico.

Harry rió. –El punto es que yo te demoré. Mucho. Si vos sólo hubieses querido escaparte no me habrías traído con vos. Pero elegiste traerme.

Draco cerró los ojos. –Y si sólo se hubiese tratado de miedo… ni siquiera me habría escapado.

–¡Wormtail! –exclamó Harry acordándose de repente.

Draco reaccionó con un sobresalto. –¿Cómo?

–Wormtail… cuando nos dejó escapar… dijo que había ido a Voldemort por miedo… me dijo que por miedo se había quedado junto a Voldemort. –Harry reflexionó un instante– Hay algo que no termino de entender… si uno le tiene miedo lo último que querría hacer es enojarlo… entonces vos, ¿por qué te escapaste?

Draco se demoró para contestar. –Hay varias razones. –parecía estar tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos– La primera viene de lo que vos habías dicho sobre servidumbre… y que el Señor Oscuro no da poder, que sólo lo toma. Había estado pensando en eso y me negaba a aceptarlo. Mi padre siempre me había instruido en todo el poder que se derivaba de estar al servicio del señor Oscuro… pero cuando me tuvo en esa torre… de rodillas frente a él… no me sentí para nada poderoso, sino como la más miserable criatura de la Tierra, inservible, sin valor alguno. Y ahí estaba él preguntándome si estaba dispuesto a arrojar mi vida a la basura sólo porque ése era su deseo. No sé que pensarán otros, pero me gusta creer que mi vida vale mucho más que eso. Segundo, no me gustaba la idea de que me hubiesen amaestrado prácticamente como a un animal para sacar de mí un servidor ideal para el Señor Oscuro. Mi padre pensaba que eso era lo mejor para mí… y me entrenó para hacerme fuerte, mejor… según su modo de ver… pero no le alcanzó, porque hubo algo que me apartó del camino trazado y del objetivo elegido… algo que me distrajo de eso. –Draco dejó asomar una sonrisa retorcida– ¿Sabías que vos podés ser una distracción malditamente buena?

–Eh… ¿gracias?

Draco sacudió ligeramente la cabeza sonriendo. –De todos modos… yo ya me sentía en un tembladeral… de no haber sido así quizá tu _distracción_ no hubiera sido tan efectiva. Lo que me lleva a la tercera razón. La razón que más me ha tenido pensando. La más importante y la que fue decisiva para que te trajera conmigo. –miró directo a los ojos de Harry por un largo momento antes de proseguir– Tus ojos me daban miedo. No como los del Señor Oscuro, rojos y ardientes. Te juro que cuando me fusilabas con la mirada del otro lado de los barrotes… sentía como si yo fuera el prisionero. Me sentía inerme, débil. Como si vos hubieras podido taladrarme, sondearme con sólo mirarme. La primera vez que te vi sin anteojos, yo te los había sacado, vos estabas furioso. Acababas de despertarte, me lanzaste una mirada feroz, nunca me había sentido tan empequeñecido; aunque era vos el prisionero, aunque yo era el que supuestamente tenía la posición de poder. Y a Voldemort también lo miraste con ferocidad, y en ese momento llegué a creer que podías matarlo con los ojos. Me di cuenta de cuánto mayor era tu fortaleza, eras más fuerte y estabas decidido a hacerle frente sin acobardarte. Había algo que me habían enseñado cuando era chico… sobre el respeto y el poder. Se le otorga respeto a quien tiene más poder. Ya Sabés Quién tiene poder… pero vos tenés algo más. Finalmente me di cuenta… en realidad vos me lo habías dicho y yo terminé comprendiéndolo. Te negaste a dejarlo ganar. Y cuando yo vi eso… quedé impresionado, sorprendido, anonadado.

Draco hizo una pausa, sus ojos se abrieron grandes como si contemplara a Harry por primera vez. –Finalmente comprendí por qué tenía que seguirte a vos y no a él. Vos tenés fortaleza… algo que él no te puede quitar. Y es por eso que vas a ganar, Harry. No creo que sea algo que pueda explicar, pero es como un nuevo tipo de magia, desconocida para mí hasta ahora. Yo estaba convencido de que las Artes Oscuras eran la fuente más abundante de poder y luego te vi a vos. –Draco rió, sonó casi como una risa enajenada– Yo quería estar del lado ganador y de acuerdo a eso elegí. ¡Mi equipo ganador!

Harry se sorprendió por la revelación y por el tono que había usado para declararla. –¿Draco?

–Quizá sos _todo_ lo que de vos se dice. Quizá vos _sos_ El Elegido, el único que puede vencerlo. El verano pasado cuando todo el mundo empezó a decirlo… no podía creerlo… me resistía incluso a admitir que decían lo que decían. Pero ahora creo que podrían haber tenido razón.

Estaban de rodillas uno frente al otro, Draco se le acercó un poco más. –Y pensar… heme aquí en medio de ninguna parte y tengo al héroe del mundo mágico… todo para mí. Que no me vengan con el Señor Oscuro, nada de Dumbledore… tengo al mago más poderoso del mundo sentado frente a mí… y eso no es lo más asombroso… lo más asombroso es que recién ahora me doy cuenta de lo que tengo.

–Draco… –dijo Harry, las palabras parecían atragantársele– … yo no soy poderoso. Saqué notas bastante buenas en mis exámenes pero…

Draco lo miró serio desaprobando. –Sinceramente… no me digas que creés que las notas en unos exámenes puede ser un indicador del poder de un mago. Vos tenés algo mucho más importante. No sé decir exactamente qué es… pero sé que lo tenés.

Con cierta inquietud Harry recordó algo que le había dicho Dumbledore. –Dumbledore solía decirme que la magia más poderosa de todas es el amor. Decía que eso es lo que tengo. Que era algo que me había dado mi madre. Creo que es gracias a eso que pude sobrevivir hasta ahora. Mis amigos, los padres de Ron, todos me quieren. Y siempre estuvieron a mi lado cuando los necesité. Sin ellos… habría muerto hace rato. Pero por mi mismo… no soy nada, no tengo nada.

Draco sonreía pero parecía también que estuviera a punto de llorar. –Pero Harry… es así porque vos les diste cariño… amor primero.

Harry abrió grandes los ojos, las palabras de Draco le habían hecho manifiesta una nueva revelación. Draco prosiguió: –Si me escapé y te traje conmigo… creo que fue porque vos supiste demostrarme que te preocupabas por mí… porque me mostraste tu afecto…

Draco estiró las manos y le sacó las gafas, Harry apenas podía distinguirle los rasgos en la tenue luminosidad pero sabía que sonreía. –Tus ojos ya no me dan miedo, Harry.

oOo

–Quiero jugar por lo menos un partido más de quidditch. –dijo Harry– La del año pasado no fue el tipo de temporada que quisiera que fuera la última.

Estaban sentados lado a lado mirando hacia el campo iluminado por la luz de la luna, haciendo de cuenta de que la luna no se había desplazado. Draco disfrutaba de la calidez del hombro de Harry que se apretaba ligeramente contra el suyo. La presencia tangible era agradable y le daba seguridad, no era que necesitaran apoyo físico, del contacto físico sacaban sobre todo apoyo emocional… y era innegablemente placentero.

–Entiendo, no fue la más sobresaliente precisamente. Y yo que estaba decidido a hacerte morder el polvo… pero no… justo decidiste tomarte la mitad del año libre.

–No recuerdo haber oído que te quejaras por entonces. –dijo Harry con fingida irritación.

–Por supuesto que no. Si era mi oportunidad de poder hacerme con la maldita pelotita siquiera una vez.

Harry rió suavemente. –Ginny resultó ser más difícil de lo que aparentaba, ¿no?

Draco gruñó. –Te lo puedo asegurar, los Weasleys han sido puestos en este mundo con un solo y único propósito.

–¿Qué sería…?

–Hacerme la vida un infierno. –concedió Draco con una risa corta– Estaré mucho más contento la próxima vez que tenga que jugar contra vos.

–Claro, ya estás más que acostumbrado a perder contra mí.

–Precisamente. Perder contra la comadrejita hembra fue un insulto terrible, un bochorno total.

–Lo incuestionable es que te ganó… y de manera espectacular según tengo entendido.

Draco le dio un suave codazo. –Gracias por recordármelo. –dijo sarcástico– Por el oprobio del que me hice acreedor creo que me voy a condenar a vivir el resto de mis días como un ermitaño en las profundidades del Bosque Prohibido.

–Hacé lo que te parezca… pero si no te matan los centauros, seguro que terminan devorándote las acromántulas. Vos mismo lo dijiste, son un bocado por demás de apetitoso.

–¿Acromántulas? –preguntó enderezando un poco el torso– Eso fue sólo un rumor. Ya no quedan acromántulas vivas en Gran Bretaña… ¿no me irás a decir que sí?

Harry asintió.

–¡Pero cómo en el nombre de Merlín…?

–Hagrid.

–Aaaah… debería haberlo imaginado. Una razón más para detestar al mastodonte… Odio a las arañas.

Harry giró divertido la cabeza para mirarlo. –Ya te había dicho que Ron y vos tienen mucho en común. Él tampoco tolera a las arañas.

Draco gimió desolado. –¡Mi vida entera es una maldición!

Harry rió y lo apretó con el hombro. –Al menos ustedes van a tener mucho de qué hablar.

–¡Por favor, Harry, no sigas! –gimoteó– ¡Ya no puedo soportarlo! Sos un sádico, el más vil y cruel de los malvados.

Harry rió aun más.

–Esperá nomás el próximo partido entre Gryffindor-Slytherin… te voy hacer pagar por todo esto.

–Ya veremos… no veo la hora de que llegue el día.

–Sí, ya me lo puedo imaginar, el glorioso buscador y héroe de todos, retornando en medio de una horda de fans y adoradores, recibido con todos lo honores… pero según lo veo yo vas a terminar sufriendo la más abyecta de las derrotas y vas a terminar en una fiestita de premio consuelo.

–Me estás aguando el desfile de bienvenida antes de que ocurra.

–Pongámoslo de este modo… ya es hora de que Slytherin te ponga en tu lugar.

Harry lo miró incrédulo. –¿Querés decir que si después de todo esto tus compañeros de Casa no te matan, vos accederías a seguir jugando de buscador para ellos?

–No estoy dispuesto a prestar oídos a nada que pretenda echar abajo mis fantasías de gloria en el campo de juego.

Harry soltó un corto suspiro. –Pues más te vale que disfrutes de tus fantasías, Draco, porque la próxima vez te voy a aplastar igual que siempre.

–Harry, Harry, Harry…

–Lockhart, Lockhart, Lockhart…

Draco lo miró con supuesto enojo. –Sólo por esto último me voy a asegurar de que muerdas el polvo, Potter. Estoy seguro de que la comadrejita hembra se encargará de consolarte con besos y caricias amorosas para hacerte olvidar la vergüenza de haber sido borrado del estadio.

Harry lo miró con desaprobación… y hasta se hubiera dicho con repugnancia dibujadas en el rostro. –Eso sonó tan _mal_. Ginny es la hermana de Ron. ¡Es prácticamente _mi _hermana!

–Pero… si hasta hace algún tiempo vivía tirándosete encima…

–Bueno, sí… pero eso me ponía muy incómodo.

Draco sonrió para sus adentros. –¿Cho Chang fue la única a la que besaste?

–Ya te había dicho que eso salió tan mal que mal podría llamársele beso. –Harry hizo una pausa e inclinó la cabeza hacia delante escondiendo la cara en las manos– Ésa es una muy buena razón para querer salir bien ésta. ¡Tengo dieciséis años y nunca tuve un beso como Dios manda! ¿Qué clase de adolescente soy?

Draco le restó importancia encogiendo los hombros. –La clase de chico que tuvo que ocuparse de cosas más importantes.

Harry soltó una risa sin humor. –La verdad, hubiera preferido poder disfrutar siquiera de una sesión de besuqueos como se debe antes de morir.

Draco se mordió la lengua tan fuerte que se arrancó una mueca dolorida. –Bueno, si esto puede hacerte sentir mejor… er… podría decirte que yo tampoco tuve nunca una sesión de besuqueos como se debe.

Harry se sorprendió de que lo hubiera admitido. –¿Esperando a la chica adecuada? –preguntó con amargura.

–Bueno, en realidad…

–Yo creo, –lo interrumpió Harry– que en lo tocante a las chicas estoy empezando a aceptar que no tengo remedio. Quizá sea porque estoy preocupado y ocupado por otras cosas… pero sinceramente… no sé si les encuentro tanto atractivo… son tan sólo… _chicas_…

–Pero llevaste una al baile de Navidad. –Draco se empezaba a preguntar adónde iría a terminar ese tipo de charla.

Harry sacudió la cabeza riendo sin contento. –Ron y yo nos pasamos todo el tiempo hablando entre nosotros y prácticamente no les dimos bola a las chicas. Aunque ahora que me acuerdo… Ron estaba furioso atragantándose con la bebida mirando a Hermione con Krum.

Draco siguió en silencio… pensando.

–¿Sabés?… hay otra cosa que nunca hice. –prosiguió Harry.

–¿Qué?

–Bailar.

–¿Bailar?

–¿Qué… hay un eco? Sí, bailar dije. No sé bailar y por entonces tampoco me atraía, sacando la apertura… evité la pista de baile como a la peste. Pero ahora… me parece que es algo que todos han hecho… como muchas otras cosas que te enseñan los padres…

Con franca decepción Draco apuntó: –Mi padre contrató a un instructor de baile. Él no tenía tiempo para ocuparse.

–Pero por lo menos vos pudiste aprender.

Las palabras se le escaparon de la boca antes de que Draco pudiera darse cuenta. –Yo podría enseñarte.

Harry alzó la cabeza sobresaltado. –¡Cómo?

Draco tragó ostensiblemente, se estaba arrepintiendo de haberlo dicho, pero ya no era posible volverse atrás. –Dije que…

–Sí, entendí lo que dijiste. Pero… el tobillo… y no hay música… y…

–Eso no importa… no sería nada tan espectacular… pero podría mostrarte cómo… quiero decir… me gustaría enseñarte… si vos me lo permitís… por favor, Harry.

Apoyándose en Harry y disimulando una mueca dolorida, Draco se puso de pie. –Por favor… –le estiró una mano– ¿me permitís?

Harry lo miraba boquiabierto y como en trance. Y aceptó la mano que le tendía. Se sentía nervioso, sin palabras y quizá también un poco embriagado. La piel se le veía azul bajo el reflejo de la luna pero Draco sabía que se había sonrojado. Pero se habían puesto de pie con un propósito y a eso debían aplicarse.

–Bueno… debería enseñarte el Vals del Mago… pero creo que eso sería demasiado para mi tobillo… así que… –miró las manos de Harry y luego lo miró a la cara… hizo a un lado todas las reservas y dio un paso acercándosele, los cuerpos estaban muy próximos y las caras más aun. –Primero… –susurró– tenés que posarme las manos en las caderas.

Harry obedeció de inmediato, sus manos establecieron contacto muy tenue con el cuerpo de Draco, apenas perceptible.

Draco revoleó los ojos. –No soy algo frágil, Harry, no me voy a romper. Veamos ahora… –le puso los brazos sobre los hombros y le aferró los omóplatos. Se inclinó un poco hacia delante y posó buena parte de su peso sobre Harry. Pudo sentirlo temblar. Estaban tan cerca.

–¿Y ahora qué? –susurró Harry– No… no hay música.

Draco sonrió. –Escuchá la música de las hadas, Harry.

–Pero… es que no hay…

–Sí hay… ¿no te acordás? Están a nuestro alrededor. Han estado esperando toda la noche. Y están cantando para vos. –Draco le apretó un poco más los hombros– Cerrá lo ojos y decime que las escuchás.

Harry cerró los ojos tras los cristales y un momento después sonrió. –Sí, las escucho.

–Bien… ahora dejá que tu cuerpo se mueva con la música. Hamacate suavemente hacia atrás y hacia delante. Y mové apenas un poquito los pies.

Draco podía sentir el latir del corazón de Harry y su aliento en la mejilla. Nunca había estado tan próximo a otro ser humano, no de esa forma. Se iban moviendo juntos y en su interior podía sentir la conexión de la poción, pero estaba seguro de que aun sin la poción se hubiera sentido igual de conectado. Miró el rostro de Harry y vio el brillo de una lágrima que se le había escapado.

Al instante siguiente Harry le apretó los brazos alrededor de la cintura y le sepultó la cabeza en el hombro. Sorprendido por el movimiento repentino Draco sólo atinó a abrazarlo más estrechamente. Lo sintió estremecerse. Se rindió a darle consuelo y a consolarse a su vez. Le apoyó el mentón sobre la oreja.

Estaban juntos, sosteniéndose mutuamente y abrazándose como dispuestos a desafiar las ruedas del tiempo. Draco cerró los ojos y volvió a imaginarse con Harry en el círculo de las hadas, era tan tentador dejarse llevar en esa fantasía. La luna todavía no estaba llena y Harry no sabía todavía nada de lo que le reservaba el destino. Era inocente y libre. No había preocupaciones ni peligros. Sólo la hierba bajo sus pies, las estrellas en el cielo, miles de haditas girando alrededor… y ellos bailando.

Por un largo rato siguieron así meciéndose con la música del viento entre las hojas y el repicar de las hadas que sólo existía en sus mentes.

Finalmente, Harry respiró hondo y se separó un poco. –Gracias.

–Fue más que un placer, Harry.

Permanecieron de pie muy juntos. –Tanto que nos apuramos, corrimos y corrimos… y ahora pareciera que el mundo se hubiera detenido de golpe. –dijo Harry con una expresión muy triste en la cara.

–Quizá el mundo sigue moviéndose precipitadamente y los que nos hemos detenido somos nosotros. Quizá es que alcanzamos el lugar indicado y ya no hace falta darse prisa.

–¿Éste es el lugar indicado? ¿Es acá el lugar que tenemos destinado?

Draco encogió apenas los hombros. –No creo en el destino. Pero es mejor acá que de vuelta en los calabozos. Y si no estuviéramos acá, ¿adónde estaríamos?

–Poco importa. –susurró Harry– Estamos acá.

–Así es.

Estaban tan juntos, el calor del cuerpo de Harry lo inundaba. Lo miró a la cara, las últimas dos semanas volvieron a transitar en su mente en rápida sucesión. Todo lo que habían pasado, todo lo que había sentido. ¡Y era tanto…! Y ahí estaban, cara a cara… y era algo que estaba tan bien, que se sentía tan bien.

Y de repente Harry lanzó un grito contenido y las rodillas le flaquearon y se aferró a Draco para no desmoronarse y como si en ello le fuera vida.

–¡Harry! ¡Harry, qué pasa…? –y entonces Draco también lo sintió. El túnel entre ellos ya no estaba vacío. Algo vibrante había aparecido y le tironeaba el pecho. Draco levantó los ojos al cielo. Al disco de la luna llena le faltaba un fragmento pequeño en uno de los lados.

–Está empezando. –dijo Draco aunque con desesperación quería creer que se trataba de una ilusión, volvió los ojos a Harry– Harry, hablame… ¿podés tenerte en pie?

–Bien… estoy bien… –la voz se le ahogaba– Me… me tomó de sorpresa…

–¿Querés sentarte?

–¡No! ¡No voy a dejar que _él_ me afecte! ¡No le voy a permitir que trate de detenerme cuando estoy haciendo algo que quiero! ¡No pienso sentarme debido a él!

Draco no se había esperado tanta vehemencia. –Harry…

–¡Voldemort me ha quitado todo, Draco! Estábamos… era tan agradable… ¡y tuvo que interrumpirlo! ¡No puedo tener nada sin que Voldemort lo contamine! –se apartó de Draco– Perdí a mis padres, a compañeros de escuela… y a Sirius. Y ahora voy a perderlo todo. ¡Voy a perderte! ¡Lo odio! ¡Aay…!

Harry se había doblado en dos y se agarraba el pecho. Draco sintió como si le arrancaran algo del corazón, volvió a abrazarlo. –¡No pienses en él! –ladró– ¡Mirame! ¡Concentrate en mí! ¿Podés oírme? Si fijás tu atención en él favorecés su conexión. Apartate de él, quedate acá. –lo sacudió un poco para darle más énfasis a sus palabras.

Los ojos de Harry finalmente se centraron en él. –¿Draco?

Draco sonrió. –Eso es, así está mejor.

Harry asintió apenas y se estremeció.

–¿Te duele algo?

–No… no como una herida o como suele dolerme la cicatriz. Es más bien como un malestar, pero no un malestar físico normal. –movió el mentón a un lado y lo posó sobre el hombro de Draco– Me siento como arrastrado por una corriente, hacia un agujero que se chupa todo. Y es una corriente helada.

Draco podía imaginar los remolinos de agua helada a su alrededor. No alrededor suyo. Alrededor de Harry. Tironeándolo, tratando de ahogarlo. –Draco apretó el abrazo– Te lo había dicho, que iba a anclarte… y la corriente no va a poder llevarte. Estás acá. Y te quedás acá.

Harry también lo abrazó. Y dejó reposar una mejilla sobre su hombro. –Vos sos cálido.

–¿Tenés frío?

–No… pero Voldemort es frío. Puedo sentirlo a mi alrededor… y atravesándome. Vos sos cálido. –se separó y lo miró a la cara como avergonzado– Perdón… yo no quise…

Draco lo hizo callar abrazándolo de nuevo. _Prometí que no dejaría que te lleve. Y no lo hará._ –Vos no querés que Ya Sabés Quién te arruine las cosas… que te impida hacer lo que te gusta… así que, sigamos bailando… –miró brevemente al cielo– …tenemos tiempo.

Harry giró un poco el cuello para mirarlo, por instante pareció que iba a objetar, pero cambió de parecer y volvió a abrazarlo. Esta vez el cuerpo de Harry contra el suyo le produjo sensaciones totalmente diferentes. Algo de miedo, algo de desesperación y el terrible sentimiento de que estaba abrazando lo que más quería en el mundo… pero estaban a punto de arrancárselo. Necesitaba decir algo. Algo importante. Algo que mejorara todo y que le diera esperanza a Harry… o que al menos lo hiciera sentir un poco mejor por haber intentado algo. Pero no se le ocurría nada.

_¿Qué se dice cuando no hay nada para decir?_ Lo primero que te venga a la mente.

–Cuando volvamos te voy a llevar al salón de té de madame Puddifoot.

–¿Y eso por qué? –preguntó Harry curioso.

–Tiene los mejores escones que existen. ¿Ya los probaste?

–No, no puedo decir que los haya probado.

Draco sonrió. –Es algo obligatorio. Todos tienen que probarlos. Es una de esas cosas que todos tienen que hacer por lo menos una vez.

–Como bailar.

–Sí, como bailar.

–O ir de campamento.

Draco dejó oír una risa ahogada. –Bueno, de eso creo que ya tuvimos demasiado. Cuando volvamos, es mi intención no volver siquiera a _mirar_ los bosques. Me voy a rodear de sillones mullidos, pinturas artísticas y caras, tapices, cortinados y chimeneas cálidas. Y nunca más voy a volver a probar un sándwich frío… en mi vida.

Harry rió. –Pero si te encerrás así, ¿cómo voy a hacer para verte?

–Podés venir a vivir conmigo.

–Creo… que a mí no me gustaría encerrarme. A mí me sigue gustando acá, al aire libre. Sin paredes que me limiten.

–Las paredes pueden protegerte.

–Pero… no me van a proteger de esto. –no hacía falta aclarar más.

–Harry…

–Pero no necesito paredes porque para eso te tengo a vos, ¿no?

–Claro. –dijo Draco pero no pudo evitar una mueca.

–Y vos no podés quedarte encerrado todo el tiempo, tampoco… porque ¿cómo vamos a enfrentarnos en quidditch si no salís? No hay estadios adentro.

–Bueno… supongo que tendré que tolerar el exterior en ocasiones especiales. Pero con el asunto de los sándwiches no pienso ceder.

–¿Qué hiciste con los sándwiches de picadillo?

–Los transfiguré en piedras. –dijo levantando una comisura– Desde el punto de vista del sabor, una mejora indudable según mi opinión.

–Lástima que no conocieras un encantamiento para transformarlos en pavo.

–Humm… eso es lo que quisiera. Pavo asado con papas y salsa. Y de postre_ crème brulée._

–Yo me conformaría con una galletita de chocolate… pero ya me las comí todas.

–Harry… ¡cómo podés ser tan… _bendito_ simplón… sos de no creer!

La conversación siguió de una cosa sin importancia a otra, aunque en ese momento todo parecía tener la mayor importancia. Estar _allí_ era lo más importante. Pero Draco comenzó a notar que a medida que se iban moviendo lentamente Harry se volvía cada vez más pesado en sus brazos. Se estaba debilitando, se apoyaba cada vez más en él. Finalmente lo inevitable ocurrió.

Harry aflojó el abrazo y cayó de rodillas. Draco se arrodilló también y lo sostuvo para que se cayera de lado. Elevó una mirada nerviosa al cielo, más de la mitad de la luna estaba oculta por la sombra de la Tierra.

–Así que así es como se siente… –dijo Harry con un tono vago– cuando uno se pierde.

–¡Vos no te vas a perder! ¡Yo no te voy a perder! ¡Me niego a perderte! –declaró Draco bruscamente.

–Y sin embargo puedo sentirlo. Es extraño. Siento como si me volviera transparente, pronto no voy a ser sino un espectro. –jadeaba un poco– ¿Sigo siendo sólido?

Perplejo, Draco le tomó la mano y le dio un fuerte apretón. –¡Pero claro que sos sólido, boludo, no estás desvaneciéndote y no te vas a desvanecer!

Harry frunció el ceño.

–Harry, en realidad no quise decir…

–No… no es eso.

–¿Qué querés decir? –preguntó Draco confundido.

–Apretame la mano de nuevo, con más fuerza.

Draco así lo hizo.

–Extraño… –la voz de Harry sonaba distante– …no puedo sentirte. Bueno… un poco sí… pero es como si tuviera la mano dormida. Como entumecida… extraño… siento todo el cuerpo entumecido.

Draco sintió una renovada oleada de miedo. El plan no parecía estar dando resultado. ¿Iba a perder a Harry? Trató de sentir la conexión y de sentir a Harry a través de ella. La conexión estaba allí como un cordón de energía que los mantenía atados… pero se sentía muy débil… no como algo que pudiera retener a Harry y evitar que se lo llevara la corriente. –Harry, ¿vos me podés sentir a través de la conexión?

Los ojos de Harry se desenfocaron como si estuviera sondeándose interiormente. –Sí… –dijo lentamente–… estás pero apenas puedo sentirte… por lo que Voldemort está haciendo. –los rasgos se le ensombrecieron– pero seguís estando…

–¿Podés concentrarte en nuestra conexión? ¿Tratar de aferrarte a ella? ¿Fortalecerla desde tu lado? Yo no sé qué más hacer.

–Puedo intentar… aunque no sé cómo. –los ojos volvieron a desenfocársele, un momento después Draco sintió el característico tirón en el pecho… fue creciendo en intensidad durante un minuto pero luego volvió a mermar. Harry dejó oír una exclamación ahogada., se llevó las manos al pecho y cayó de lado.

–¡Harry! –exclamó Draco en pánico, lo hizo rodar para acostarlo de espaldas. El cuerpo de Harry parecía exánime, si no hubiese sido porque parte de la luna seguía todavía iluminada, Draco habría supuesto que lo había perdido. –¿Harry?

Un movimiento espasmódico y Harry abrió lo ojos. –Creo que es mejor que no lo intente otra vez. –dijo con un hilo de voz.

–¡Ay Harry! –Draco no sabía qué a hacer se sentía tan desolado– ¿Te duele algo? ¿Necesitas algo? ¿Agua? ¿Hay algo que pueda…?

Harry lo hizo callar levantando una mano. – Lo que necesito es decir algo que debería haber dicho antes. Quiero que me escuches.

El tono terminal aterró a Draco. Tomó la mano que Harry había alzado. –¿Harry?

–Nunca te dije… lo que pienso de vos. Y creo que merecés saberlo.

Draco entendió, iba a ser el mensaje final para él. Dumbledore, Granger, Weasley… y ahora le tocaba el turno a él. Se limitó a asentir con un corto gesto.

Harry le sonrió apenas, por alguna razón eso le resultó a Draco incluso más inquietante. –Te odiaba… lo sabés… durante mucho tiempo te odié –por extraño que pudiera parecer el tono de Harry sonaba particularmente divertido– Creo que te odiaba incluso más que a Voldemort, Voldemort había matado a mis padres pero era un nombre, una entidad poco definida, un malvado distante… incluso después que tuve contacto con él en los primeros años. En cambio con vos… era algo personal. Vos estabas siempre ahí, insultando a mis amigos, con tus bromas crueles, haciéndome la vida un infierno, a vos te tenía frente a frente.

Con el miedo que sentía, que se aproximaba prácticamente al pánico, no era eso algo que Draco tuviera ganas de oír. –¿Y supone que esto me lo decís para hacerme sentir mejor? –no pudo evitar replicar con brusquedad.

–Dejame terminar… –dijo Harry con voz muy suave– La cuestión es que se trataba de algo personal. Siempre fue así. Siempre fuiste una parte muy significativa en mi vida durante estos cinco años. Cómo fue que llegamos a nuestra relación de ahora y aquí… parecería un sinsentido… pero no lo es. Yo no soy un tipo de persona muy introspectiva, pero enfrentarse con la muerte tiene efectos extraños sobre las personas… supongo.

Draco quería escucharlo, pero al mismo tiempo no quería pensar en lo que Harry le estaba diciendo, lo que decía… y el adiós implícito… lo hacían sentir muy mal, se removió incómodo. –Pensamientos muy profundos… supongo que puede que tengas razón, Harry Potter, El Niño Que Sobrevivió, Estrella de Quidditch, Aspirante a Auror y ahora también Filósofo en Ciernes.

–¡Que te calles, Malfoy! –lo reconvino Harry divertido.

Pero eso a Draco lo hacía sentir peor, bajó la mirada para evitar los sonrientes ojos de Harry. –Perdón, se trató de una reacción pueril ante asuntos complejos y difíciles. Creo que las conexiones cerebrales superiores en mi cabeza están desconectadas.

–Draco… por favor.

–Ya sé, ya sé… Estoy escuchándote. Estoy tratando de escucharte. Continuá, por favor. Realmente quiero escucharlo. Necesito escucharlo. Pero no sé bien cómo.

–No tenés que hacer nada. Sólo escuchá. Siempre te preocupaste por ganar poder e influencia… y la admiración y el orgullo de… ciertas personas. No puedo decir que te hayas ganado todo eso… pero lo que sí puedo asegurarte es que te ganaste mi respeto. Te ganaste mi confianza y mi admiración. Nadie lo hubiera pensado posible, pero es así…

La voz de Harry vaciló, alzó la vista, Harry lo estaba mirando, esa mirada tan conocida que parecía sondearlo profundamente. –Extraño a todos los que quedaron en casa. Ojalá pudiera verlos aunque fuera una vez más. Pero si eso no es posible… si ésta es mi última noche… me siento muy feliz de estar acá, con vos a mi lado.

Draco no sabía qué responder a eso. Por un largo momento quedó como paralizado, capturado por los ojos de Harry. Esa sensación ya tan familiar de calidez le inundó el pecho y se mordió la lengua, una lágrima rebelde trataba de escapársele por el rabillo de un ojo.

–Y hay una cosa más. –continuó Harry.

–¿Qué? Cualquier cosa que quieras…

–Es… –titubeó– Me habías hecho una promesa. Una promesa muy importante. Quería sólo recordarte tenés que mantener esa promesa.

Con inmensa desazón comprendió a qué se refería. –No es posible que estés hablando en serio…

–Draco, ¡cómo se te ocurre decir que no estoy hablando en serio? –su voz parecía haber aumentado de intensidad de golpe– ¡Nunca hablé más en serio que ahora! Vos lo dijiste, esto es una batalla. ¿Qué es mejor? ¿Hacer explotar un barco o dejar que el enemigo te capture, te torture, te mate igual y que además se quede con el barco?

–¡No puedo lastimarte… no puedo! – Draco se estaba sacudiendo, desgarrado por dos pulsiones opuestas: la promesa y la imposibilidad de hacerle daño a Harry, su amigo.

–No me va a doler. Draco, estoy todo entumecido… y se pone peor con cada segundo. En este momento no sentiría nada… ni un corte.

Draco no podía creer lo que oía. En realidad sí podía creerlo pero no sabía cómo manejarlo. –¿Por qué tuve que sugerir este plan estúpido? No era sino un disparo en la oscuridad. ¡Y mirá adónde nos trajo! ¡Vos tendrías que haber tratado de llegar a Hogwarts solo! ¡Y Snape te hubiera ayudado! Y en el peor de los casos hubieras tenido la oportunidad de volver a Granger y Weasley. Y quizá…

–Y quizá ahora estaría en otra parte del bosque muriéndome… solo y sin la mínima esperanza de poder sobrevivir… Una vez me preguntaste si le tenía miedo a la muerte…

–Me acuerdo… vos me dijiste que creías que no…

–Así es. ¿Y te acordás de cuál te dije que era mi mayor miedo?

–Fracasar…

–¿Y…?

–Estar solo. –susurró Draco.

–Y ahora no estoy solo, ¿o sí?

–No.

–Y no voy a fracasar… porque vos no lo vas a permitir, ¿o sí?

Draco dejó caer la cabeza. –No lo voy a permitir.

–Gracias.

No le parecía que fuera algo por lo que Harry tuviera que agradecerle. Ayudarlo a cometer suicidio para que Voldemort no pudiera matarlo antes. Era algo adverso, funesto, retorcido, totalmente desastroso. Increíble… impensable.

Harry seguía vivo. El plan todavía podía resultar. Por impulso, Draco le agarró la mano y se la apretó con violencia, no obtuvo ningún tipo de reacción. El corazón pareció detenérsele. Harry tenía los ojos cerrados. –¡Harry! –lo sacudió por los hombros– ¡Harry, abrí los ojos!

Lentamente, Harry los abrió. –Perdón, de pronto me entró mucho sueño.

Draco vehemente la cabeza. –¡Ah, no! No es momento para que duermas… ¡no ahora!

–Trato… pero es que siento como que me voy apagando. Es un poco como desmayarse. –la voz volvía a ser como un hilo, como si se fuera apagando con él.

–¡No! ¡Vamos Harry, aguantá! –alzó la vista a la luna, apenas quedaba visible un delgado surco iluminado– Agarrate de mí. No renuncies ahora. Apretame la mano.

–Está bien pero necesito que vos me la aprietes primero.

Draco bajo los ojos a las manos que tenían enlazadas. Hizo un esfuerzo para retener las lágrimas que ya empezaban a brotarle a raudales de los ojos. Todo lo que pudo decir fue: –Está bien.

–Yo no tengo miedo, Draco.

–Bravura irracional de Gryffindor. –la broma no alcanzó para pararle las lágrimas.

–Vos también sos valiente, Draco. No es una cosa exclusiva de Gryffindors. Vos también.

–Aprendí del mejor.

Harry le sonrió débilmente. Draco ya no podía mirarlo, cerró los ojos. En el pecho sintió que la conexión con Harry fluctuaba, apretó el puño libre y trató con todo su espíritu de concentrarse en el vínculo, pero ni siquiera entendía lo que intentaba hacer. Podía sentir el vínculo tanto como el dolor que sus uñas le causaban sobre la palma, pero seguía siendo algo extraño, intangible. Estaba allí pero no como algo que pudiera manipular… y se suponía que se sirviera de eso para salvar a Harry.

Draco trató de meterse en él túnel, quería enganchar a Harry y combinar las energías de ambos para que Voldemort no pudiera llevárselo. Por un momento el vínculo pareció fortalecerse, aumentó la temperatura del cordón en su pecho, el agarre de Harry en su mano ganó fuerza… pero momentos después la sensación perdió vigor. El esfuerzo lo había dejado mareado como si hubiera perdido algo de sí mismo en el intento. Abrió los ojos, todo parecía borroso.

–Pude sentirlo. –dijo Harry– No fue muy intenso, pero eras vos. Me hizo bien.

–¡Voy a intentarlo otra vez!

–Está bien, Draco. No me duele. –Harry cerró los ojos.

–Harry…

–Ya dije… lo que tenía que decir… está bien… Draco…

–¡Pero yo no dije lo que tengo que decirte! ¡Yo también tengo algo que necesito decirte, Harry! –respiró hondo– Oíme, cuando todo esto empezó… yo te tenía miedo. Después te ganaste mi respeto. Pero en algún momento del proceso empecé a ganarte afecto. Quizá por las cosas que decías. Quizá por la forma en que… vos parecías saber todo. Quizá porque cada vez que quería provocarte vos sabías como esquivarme o responder con una nueva provocación. Y en algún momento del proceso las provocaciones mutuas nos llevaron hacia algo más… distinto y no previsto.

Draco trató de reunir todas sus fuerzas para continuar. El sentimiento se había vuelto demasiado fuerte… y si no lo decía en ese momento quizá ya nunca tendría una nueva oportunidad. Y lo que era más importante, se sentía en condiciones de admitirlo ante sí mismo, lo que era casi tan duro como admitirlo ante Harry. Y ésa era la oportunidad. –Harry… en algún momento del proceso… creo que me enamoré de vos.

No sabía de dónde había sacado el valor para decirlo… pero Harry no había mostrado ninguna reacción, ni la más mínima. –¿Harry?

Harry permanecía inmóvil. La luna apenas mostraba una astilla luminosa que proporcionaba menos luz que el oscuro fuego púrpura. Del rostro de Harry sólo se podían discernir sombras añil. Presa del pánico, Draco se inclinó sobre el cuerpo postrado. –¡Harry, mirame! ¡Maldición Harry, no ahora! ¡Por favor, no ahora!

Pero Harry no abrió los ojos. Igual Draco no hubiera podido ver en esa oscuridad el verde de los iris aun si los hubiera abierto, pero al menos hubiera podido imaginarlo. _¡Si tan sólo abriera los ojos!_ Draco seguía sintiendo el vínculo en el pecho, Harry seguía vivo, el eclipse no se había completado todavía.

Draco le posó una mano en el pecho, seguía respirando y el corazón latía… si bien débilmente. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás conteniendo el impulso de lanzar un alarido. Era la pesadilla hecha realidad. Harry se estaba extinguiendo frente a él y él no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Harry se le escapaba por entre los dedos y no podía retenerlo. Le volvieron las palabras de Wormtail.

_Asegurate de que algo tan bueno no se te escape de las manos._

Tener que pensar en Wormtail en un momento como ése era exasperante, enfurecedor. Tenía que concentrarse pensando en Harry y no en un triste mortífago. Todavía no entendía por qué Wormtail había venido a hablarle para decirle eso. ¿Cuál había sido el propósito de la rata? Si su intención era asegurarse de que Harry salvara la vida, ¿qué tenía que ver eso con las emociones de Draco? ¿Qué bien le podía significar a Harry que yacía inerte en ese instante muriendo delante de sus ojos?

Acababa de admitir sus sentimientos por Harry, por lo que Harry había dicho medio entre sueños podía presumir que sentía de manera similar hacia él. Draco finalmente había encontrado algo que le importaba más que él mismo, una persona a la que quería más que a él mismo. ¡No podía perder a Harry! Se había prometido y le había prometido que lo llevaría de vuelta _costara lo que le costase_ pero, ¿qué podía hacer? Cualquier cosa que pudiera hacer para impedirlo… _cualquier cosa_… estaba dispuesto a hacerla.

Rozó con la mano el mango de la daga… se lo había prometido. La desenvainó y la observó desconfiado como si temiera que fuera a morderlo de improviso. Emitía tenues reflejos en la casi inexistente luz y lucía más mortal que nunca. Harry le había pedido que lo hiciera si todo indicaba que el Señor Oscuro iba a ganar. Draco se lo había _prometido_. Pero no podía hacer una cosa así, incluso sabiendo que Harry no sentiría dolor alguno. El sólo pensarlo le producía arcadas. Era imposible. Antes prefería la propia muerte.

_¿Morirías por él?_

Sintió como si lo hubieran pateado. La respuesta había estado todo el tiempo delante de él y no había sabido verla. No se suponía que llevara a Harry de vuelta…

Debía entregarse él en su lugar.

La conexión abierta lo permitiría. Tomó las dos manos de Harry en las suyas. Su propia vida no era importante. No tenía un futuro venturoso que lo estuviera esperando a su regreso, particularmente si volvía sin Harry. Era él el que tenía que dejarse ir… por Harry… debía dejarse ir.

Cerró los ojos y trató de ubicar el cordón del vínculo. Con precaución, como quien posa un pie sobre la delgada capa de la superficie de un lago helado, se introdujo en la conexión. Ya no era un pasadizo vacío, ni un cordón de energía estacionaria… ahora podía sentir la corriente arrastrándolo, ahora podía sentir la fuerza de succión.

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, jadeaba con ansias de aire, se sentía muy mareado tal como unos minutos antes… pero más fuerte. Todo el mundo a su alrededor parecía borroso y falto de solidez. Estaba seguro de que esta vez había perdido algo de sí en la conexión y de que hubiese perdido más si no hubiera retrocedido. Era tan simple como eso, en el próximo intento tenía que dejarse llevar.

_Esto va a funcionar, Merlín… sí que va a funcionar. El único impedimento hasta ahora era que no me había atrevido a admitirlo ante mí mismo. Es preciso que lo ame para que pueda salvarlo y hasta ahora me había negado a reconocerlo. Y amar… es estar dispuesto a cualquier sacrificio… incluso extremo. Y… puedo hacerlo._

Draco se inclinó y acercó la cara muy próxima a la de Harry, –Te lo había dicho… –murmuró con voz apenas audible– …costara lo que me costase. Te lo prometí.

Y posó sus labios sobre los de Harry. Los labios de Harry no reaccionaron, los sintió tiernos pero fríos, Draco le tomó la cara con una mano y repitió. –Cueste lo que me cueste.

No sentía miedo, cerró los ojos. El vínculo entre ellos parecía estar disolviéndose pero seguía abierto, todo lo que tenía que hacer era introducirse una vez más y dejarse llevar.

Su último triste pensamiento coherente en el momento en que la vida comenzaba a abandonarle el cuerpo fue que su deseo de que Harry respondiera a su beso no se había cumplido.

En lo alto, la luna brilló rojo sangre.

oOo

Era domingo, 29 de septiembre, Hermione había ido a la orilla del lago a estudiar, o al menos eso era lo que les había dicho a todos. Pero no había llevado con ella los libros y Ron se había mostrado más que dispuesto a acompañarla.

En realidad lo que necesitaba era alejarse, por un rato siquiera, de las miradas de lástima que les dirigían constantemente sus compañeros. Sabía que a Ron lo hacían sentir tan incómodo como a ella. Las únicas personas que entendían, con las que podían compartir los momentos de tranquila compañía que necesitaban, eran Ginny, Neville y Luna. Pero ese día sus amigos se habían dado cuenta de que necesitaban estar solos. Nadie, sino Ron y ella, podía llegar a entender lo profundo de la pérdida, el agujero inmenso que les había dejado la desaparición de Harry.

Dos días antes, en horas de la madrugada, la luna había sido tragada por la sombra de la Tierra y un relumbrar rojo cobrizo sobrecogedor había bañado el paisaje. La profesora Sinistra había planeado, en virtud del evento, una clase especial para los alumnos de los cursos superiores, pero la había suspendido dado como estaban las cosas. Igual Hermione ya había decidido que no iba a asistir.

Terminó observando el fenómeno desde la ventana del dormitorio de los chicos en la torre de Gryffindor. Ninguno de los alumnos de sexto había dormido esa noche, los chicos la habían invitado para que pudiera acompañar a Ron. Nadie hizo mención a las reglas, algunas cosas estaban más allá de las regulaciones.

Y había cosas que no había manera de detener. Ni siquiera toda la magia del mundo hubiera podido detener el curso de la luna en el cielo. Ningún libro guardaba una solución. Nada había que pudiera salvar a Harry que estaba vagando en algún lugar lejano… solo.

Bueno… solo no, con Draco Malfoy… lo cual era incluso peor.

Hermione apartó la vista de la superficie del lago que parecía de pizarra gris bajo el opaco cielo nublado de fines de septiembre y que estaba salpicada de hojas caídas, las primeras víctimas del otoño que avanzaba.

_Aunque no quizá las primeras_, pensó con amargura, si bien quería aferrarse a la esperanza.

La mañana siguiente al eclipse, el director los había mandado llamar, a Ron y a ella, a su despacho. Había concurrido sin ningún deseo de escuchar lo que fuera a decirles. Cuando les comunicó que estaba casi seguro de que Harry seguía vivo no supo si desmayarse del alivio o si gritarle furiosa por tratar de darle falsas esperanzas. Les había dicho que si Harry hubiera muerto, Voldemort habría adquirido un poder inconmensurable, y que de algo así él se hubiera dado cuenta, y dado que no había detectado ningún cambio crítico, era lógico suponer que Harry seguía vivo.

Hermione decidió creerle, más que nada porque quería creerle. Sin embargo, seguían sin tener ninguna señal de Harry… ni de Malfoy. Se había pasado esos dos días mirando al norte, deseosa de avistar algún indicio de cabellos negros desordenados, del pulóver rojo… o incluso del inconfundible pelo rubio platinado del hijo de puta de Malfoy.

Pero hasta ese momento no había tenido suerte.

Sin demasiadas expectativas se puso a otear en dirección norte una vez más.

Tuvo que pestañear varias veces puesto que no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, una mancha roja, un relumbrar de blanco platino… se puso de pie tambaleante. –Ron…

–¿Qué pasa Hermione?

–¡Ron, mirá! –y salió corriendo hacia la figura que avanzaba hacia ella saliendo del bosque. –¡HARRY! ¡OH, HARRY!

Sentía tal regocijo de verlo vivo que no fue sino hasta haber recorrido la mitad de la distancia que los separaba que se dio cuenta de que algo estaba mal. Muy mal. Sólo había _una_ figura avanzando hacia ella… se detuvo de golpe, Ron chocó contra su espalda. –¿Harry?

Harry ni siquiera la estaba mirando, avanzaba con la cabeza gacha, una expresión de extremo pesar en el rostro. Caminaba despacio pero a ritmo constante, como en trance y como si no llevara la carga que soportaba en los brazos. Acunaba en ellos, envuelto en una capa azul, el cuerpo inerte de Draco Malfoy. Uno de los brazos de Malfoy colgaba y se balanceaba a cada paso de su portador, tenía la cabeza echada hacia atrás y el rostro mortalmente pálido.

Harry continuó acercándose, las ropas rasgadas, la cara sucia, el cansancio extremo haciéndosele evidente en cada uno de sus movimientos. Hasta ese momento no había mostrado ninguna señal de que los hubiese visto. Alzó la cabeza.

Los ojos verdes estaban congestivos, inyectados… como si hubiera estado llorando durante horas… o días… dos días. –¿Harry?

No dijo nada, miró a Hermione… y a Ron… y luego bajó la mirada al rostro de Malfoy. Los ojos volvieron a llenársele de lágrimas, que se le derramaron a lo largo de las mejillas. Reasumió la marcha, siempre en silencio, en dirección al castillo bajo el cielo plomizo de fines de septiembre. Hermione había quedado inmóvil, como aturdida. Sintió en la cara las primeras gotas de la lluvia que comenzaba, Ron la tomó del brazo y le hizo un gesto para que siguieran a Harry. Asintió apenas y fueron tras él.

oOo

_**Summer has come and passed.  
>The innocent can never last.<br>Wake me up when September ends.**_

_**Like my father's come to pass,  
>Seven years has gone so fast.<br>Wake me up when September ends.**_

_**Here comes the rain again,  
>Falling from the stars.<br>Drenched in my pain again,  
>Becoming who we are.<strong>_

_**As my memory rests,  
>But never forgets what I lost,<br>Wake me up when September ends.**_

_**(Green Day)**_

El verano vino y pasó  
>el justo no es inmortal<br>despiértame cuando termine septiembre.

Al igual que los de la vida de mi padre  
>siete años han pasado demasiado rápido<br>despiértame cuando termine septiembre.

Y aquí viene otra vez la lluvia  
>derramándose de las estrellas<br>empapados de dolor una vez más  
>así es que nos sentimos.<p>

Mis recuerdos hallan reposo  
>pero nunca olvido lo que perdí<br>despiértame cuando termine septiembre.


	17. Donde termina el camino

_**Hello there  
>The angel from my nightmare<br>The shadow in the background of the morgue  
>The unsuspecting victim<br>Of darkness in the valley**  
>(Blink 182)<em>

Hola, allí estás  
>El ángel de mi pesadilla<br>la sombra en fondo de la morgue  
>la víctima insospechada<br>de la oscuridad en el valle.

**Eclipse**

**Capítulo 17 – Donde termina el camino**

Tras tantos días de silencio y soledad, el shock cuando entró a Hogwarts lo llevó al límite de lo que podía soportar. No había terminado de abrir la puerta empujándola que alguien lo reconoció y dio el grito de aviso y un segundo después una multitud se le vino encima en tropel como una bandada de buitres hambrientos. Todos atropellando y empujándose para saber lo que había ocurrido, dónde había estado y qué diablos le había pasado a Malfoy. Quedó tan apabullado que su concentración vaciló y estuvo a punto de dejar caer el cuerpo de Draco. El encantamiento de ingravidez no hubiese bastado para mantenerlo en el aire y si se le hubiese caído se habría hecho añicos el mínimo resto de equilibrio emocional que le quedaba. Estaba inmerso en un verdadero tumulto, acorralado y ametrallado con preguntas, por un instante deseó estar de vuelta en el bosque. Al menos allí había estado solo con su dolor.

Agachó la cabeza y trató de empujar abriéndose paso pero era imposible en esa arrasadora corriente humana. Una voz conocida que le llegó desde atrás le trajo alivio.

–¡Despejen el paso! ¡Todos! –vociferó Hermione, su voz alzándose por sobre la barahúnda general. Se ubicó al lado de Harry y extendió los brazos obligando a todos a retroceder– ¡Abran paso, dije! ¡De lo contrario voy a empezar a sacar puntos!

Hubo murmullos de protesta pero se apuraron a obedecerle. Hermione se volvió hacia él. –¿Harry…?

–Ala hospitalaria. –fue todo lo que Harry dijo con voz ahogada.

–De acuerdo. –dijo ella y se pusieron en marcha.

Ron los alcanzó y flanqueó a Harry del lado libre, miró a Draco y luego a Harry. –Harry, ¿que fue lo que le pasó…?

–No ahora, Ron. Por favor.

–Pero… Harry…

Harry sacudió la cabeza y enfiló hacia la escalera principal. En ese momento no estaba como para responder preguntas. Quería silencio y espacio. Pero Hermione no cedía, la tenía prácticamente colgada del brazo y no paraba de interrogarlo. Ron miraba el cuerpo de Malfoy indeciso entre ofrecer su ayuda para cargarlo o atacarlo si llegaba a mostrar el mínimo signo de vida. Harry apretaba los dientes y continuaba ascendiendo en silencio.

Cuando llegaron al hospital, la multitud curiosa ya había sido dispersada por completo.

–¡Cielos! –exclamó madame Pomfrey apenas lo vio entrar– ¿Qué en nombre de Merlín…! ¡Dese prisa señor Potter, acuéstelo aquí! ¡Que alguien vaya a avisarle al director! –ladró.

–Voy yo… –dijo Hermione y salió corriendo en dirección a la puerta.

Ron hizo ademán de seguirla pero cambió de parecer y se quedó junto a Harry.

–¡Es preciso que me diga todo, señor Potter! –lo urgió madame Pomfrey– ¡Todo lo que sepa! –le ordenó a Ron que se apartara, puso un biombo, cerró las cortinas alrededor de la cama y empezó a revisar al paciente y a mover la varita por encima murmurando encantamientos diagnósticos. Ron obedeció y se alejó mascullando protestas.

Harry no sabía por dónde empezar, temblaba por la carga emocional y ahora que se había detenido las piernas le flaqueaban a punto de rendirse. Se apoyó contra uno de los postes de la cama. –Yo… no sé en realidad qué pasó… puedo suponer… creo que de alguna forma… trató de sacrificarse con la poción…

Madame Pomfrey le alcanzó una silla, Harry la miró agradecido y se dejó caer en el asiento.

–¿Qué poción, señor Potter? –preguntó la sanadora sin interrumpir la revisación.

–Eh… un antídoto… un contraconjuro para la poción Eclipse del alma… creo que dio resultado… pero él nunca dijo que había una posibilidad de…

Lo interrumpió el estruendo de la puerta al abrirse. –¿Dónde está! ¿Dónde está Draco! –era la voz de Pansy Parkinson. Un instante después abrió la cortina con violencia y casi hizo caer el biombo. Vio a Harry y pegó un alarido. –¡Apartate de él! –se lanzó encima de Draco– ¡Ay, Draco, qué te han hecho? ¡Qué te pasó? ¡Por Merlín, acaso está muerto?

¡Fuiste VOS! –le gritó a Harry poniéndose nuevamente de pie– ¡Vos le hiciste esto! –chilló cerniéndose sobre Harry– ¡Es por tu culpa…!

–¡Señorita Parkinson! –la cortó madame Pomfrey– O contiene su arranque de histeria o se retira de inmediato.

–¡No me voy a ir! ¡Hace tres semanas que no veía a mi Draco! ¡Estaba muerta de angustia y nadie me decía nada! Y si _él _está acá, –agregó con una mueca de desdén en dirección a Ron– yo también tengo derecho.

La sanadora reflexionó un momento considerando la alegación. El instinto le dijo de inmediato a Harry que algo estaba mal. Los arranque melodramáticos de Parkinson no eran inusitados, pero algo en su expresión, cierto brillo en sus ojos… Harry recordó lo que Draco le había dicho… los Slytherins iban a estar al tanto de lo que había pasado… iban a estar esperando que regresara… para matarlo… quizá estaba exagerando… pero desconfiaba de Parkinson y no la quería cerca de Draco… y además sus gritos escandalosos le estaban dando un terrible dolor de cabeza.

–Creo que igual te tenés que ir, Parkinson. –dijo Harry al tiempo que se ponía de pie y la encaraba intimidante.

Parkinson le clavó violentamente el índice derecho en el pecho. –¿Y quién carajo te creés que sos vos para decirme que me vaya? ¡Draco fue mi amigo durante años y está muerto por tu culpa! ¡Tu cabeza va a rodar por esto, Potter!

Harry dio un paso hacia delante obligándola a retroceder. –¡No está muerto! ¡Buena amiga serás si lo das por muerto cuando todavía respira! ¿Y sabés qué? Habló mucho conmigo estas semanas y no creo que él quisiera tenerte cerca.

Los ojos de Parkinson ennegrecieron de furia, le devolvió el empujón. –¡Tamaño descaro!

–¡Basta! –intervino bruscamente la sanadora– Señorita Parkinson, será mejor que se retire. ¡Inmediatamente! No voy a tolerar escándalos, el señor Potter es también mi paciente y no voy a permitir que siga perturbándolo.

–Potter está bien. –replicó con desprecio– No se puede decir lo mismo de Draco.

–El señor Potter está deshidratado, desnutrido y exhausto, tuvo que cargar al señor Malfoy todo el camino de vuelta a la escuela. Y dudo mucho que le haya causado al señor Malfoy ningún daño intencional.

–¡Lo admite Ud. entonces! ¡_Le hizo daño_ a Draco! –hizo ademán de echarse otra vez encima de Draco pero madame Pomfrey se le interpuso.

–¡Fuera, señorita Parkinson! –vociferó la sanadora y para gran asombro de Harry la apuntó amenazadora con la varita, y no precisamente con intención de curarle nada.

Parkinson abrió los ojos aterrada. –¡Ud. no puede echarme del lado de Draco!

–¡Puedo echar a cualquiera que atente contra la recuperación de mis pacientes! ¡Retírese ya mismo!

Los ojos de Parkinson ardieron de furia, parecía como si quisiera maldecir a la sanadora con la mirada; finalmente cedió, dio media vuelta y enfiló hacia la salida caminando pavoneándose con la nariz en alto, salió dando un portazo. Ron aprovechó la instancia y se aproximó tentativamente. –¿Harry?

Harry no alcanzó a contestar, de golpe todo el pabellón se volvió borroso y le empezó a dar vueltas, se desplomó sobre la silla. Inmediatamente madame Pomfrey estuvo a su lado, se agachó un poco y le colocó una mano sobre la frente. –Está Ud. extenuado, se ha sobreexigido mucho más de lo debido… señor Weasley, ayude a su amigo hasta una cama…

–¡No! –gruñó Harry– Necesito quedarme con Draco.

–Señor Potter, no estará sino a un par de metros…

–Harry… –intervino Ron hesitante– … deberías hacerle caso. No te ves muy bien, cumpa.

Sabía que se lo decían por su bien pero no estaba dispuesto a atender razones. –No necesito acostarme… con la silla me alcanza… no voy a dejar a Draco.

Ron frunció el ceño pero no alcanzó a decir nada, madame Pomfrey lo hizo apartar y se aplicó con la varita a revisar a Harry.

–Está bien. –concedió ella– Si insiste en hacerse el héroe…

Lo mismo que le decía siempre Draco, Harry sintió una nueva ola de dolor en el pecho.

–…pero al menos beba y coma algo.

–No tengo hambre. –dijo Harry mirando a Ron que lo observaba con reproche.

La sanadora lo reconvino con la mirada. Harry hizo una mueca, no tenía hambre pero tampoco tenía fuerzas para ponerse a discutir. Madame Pomfrey debía de haber tomado su silencio como aceptación puesto que se volvió para seguir atendiendo a Draco. Entre uno y otro encantamiento le iba formulando preguntas.

–Señor Potter, necesito saber con el mayor detalle posible todo sobre la poción que bebió el señor Malfoy. El profesor Dumbledore me informó en su momento sobre esta poción Eclipse del alma, pero según me había dicho Ya Sabés Quién pensaba usarla contra Ud. ¿Qué fue lo que tomó el señor Malfoy?

–Fue… supongo que podríamos llamarlo un antídoto de la poción Eclipse del alma… que él preparó… pudimos encontrar los ingredientes… y él la tomó…

–Un momento, señor Potter. –la voz de la sanadora había sonado algo temerosa– ¿Dice que preparó la poción en el bosque? ¿con ingredientes que encontraron? ¿y se envenenó? Hice un control para venenos y…

–No, –se apresuró a responder Harry– no se envenenó. La preparó bien, estoy seguro. Pero no sé cómo actúa… Draco trató de explicármelo… pero no llegué a entenderlo… –en ese momento entró Dumbledore seguido de cerca por Hermione.

–¡Profesor! –Harry sintió una ola de alivio, si alguien podía salvar a Draco, ese alguien era Dumbledore. Ése era el pensamiento que lo había impulsado durante todo el resto del camino de vuelta.

–Harry, gracias a Merlín que estás de regreso. Sabíamos que habías sobrevivido, pero no estábamos al tanto de que… algo amenazara al señor Malfoy. –el tono del director había sonado muy serio, Harry sintió una constricción en la garganta.

–¿No lo sabían? –su voz denotaba más aflicción que sorpresa. Eso quería decir que Dumbledore no había previsto lo que Draco había hecho. Dumbledore parecía siempre tener una mano extraordinaria para _saber _las cosas. Harry había esperado que, de alguna forma, Dumbledore anticipara lo que Draco iba a hacer y que tendría alguna solución o remedio ya listos esperándolos a su vuelta. Se suponía que Dumbledore podría arreglar todo. Pero quizá había sido una ilusión ingenua, comprendió Harry, al verlo en ese momento sacudir la cabeza gravemente.

–Me temo que no teníamos forma de predecir este particular desarrollo de los eventos. –hizo una pausa– No, debo corregirme. Existía la posibilidad, pero no la considerábamos la más factible de todas. ¿Qué fue lo que hizo el señor Malfoy? ¿Cómo fue, exactamente, que llegó a pasar esto? Tenés que decirme detalladamente todo lo que puedas recordar.

Harry dejó caer los hombros con la vista clavada en el suelo. Su mayor esperanza se hacía añicos, no se sentía con energía para contar todo. Pero no le quedaba alternativa. –Draco… había memorizado el texto sobre la poción Eclipse del alma… y preparó un antídoto… un contraconjuro… como quieran llamarlo. Él lo preparó… lo preparamos… y…

–Un momento, –interrumpió Hermione– Malfoy preparó una poción, ¿y la usó en _vos_?

–¡No! Él mismo fue el que la tomó… pero para salvarme a mí. Era lo que le estaba diciendo a madame Pomfrey hace un minuto antes de que ustedes llegaran. Es complicado.

–¿Complicado? –dijo Hermione frunciendo el ceño– Yo leí el texto que me dio el profesor Dumbledore sobre la poción Eclipse del alma. ¿El antídoto funciona de la misma forma?

–No lo sé, yo…

–Es un tipo de magia muy poderosa y peligrosa, Harry. ¿Y decís que Malfoy, así simplemente, preparó un antídoto para usar en… para vos? ¿Tenés idea de la cantidad de cosas que podría haber salido mal?

–…cuantas cosas… pero… él…

–Señorita Granger, –intervino Dumbledore con voz suave– Creo que Harry está intentando contar lo que pasó; y es evidente e indiscutible que Harry ha sobrevivido. Por lo tanto hemos de admitir que el señor Malfoy debe de haber hecho algo bueno.

Hermione frunció la frente. –Bueno… sí…

–Draco hizo todo bien– dijo Harry defensivamente– Sé que fue así. Al menos hizo todo de la mejor manera que le era posible. Pero no estaba dando resultado… no del modo que él había planeado… estaba tratando de anclarme… pero no… –no lograba coordinar sus pensamientos, había tantas cuestiones para las que no tenía respuesta, todos tenían los ojos fijos en él y él no sabía por donde empezar. Y para peor ya se daba cuenta de que ninguno de sus amigos estaba dispuesto a concederle a Draco el beneficio de la duda. Se sentía abrumado, agachó la cabeza escondiéndola en las manos. –No puedo seguir con esto.

–Señor Weasley, señorita Granger –se elevó la voz de Dumbledore, cansada pero firme– Creo que sería mejor que se retiraran. El tiempo es crítico. Y en este momento le están provocando a Harry una distracción innecesaria.

–¡Cómo? –Hermione contuvo una exclamación consternada.

–¡Pero necesitamos hablar con Harry! –protestó Ron adelantándose un paso– Hace semanas que no lo vemos y necesitamos saber lo que pasó. Harry, a nosotros podés contárnoslo, ¿no?

–¡Por supuesto que puede contárnoslo! –declaró Hermione aproximándose a Harry para envolverlo en un abrazo, pero Harry la contuvo alzando una mano– ¿Harry? –articuló perpleja.

–Yo… tiene razón. –dijo con un gesto hacia el director– Por favor, en este momento no quiero hablar con nadie. Ya me está costando mucho con el profesor y madame Pomfrey… y es preciso que a ellos se lo diga… pero preferiría que los demás se fueran.

–Pero Harry… no entiendo… ¿Por qué?

–Hermione… ahora no puedo… te voy a contar lo que pueda más tarde. Por favor, ahora no.

–Harry, –intervino Ron– estuviste ausente durante tres semanas. ¡Creíamos que habías muerto! Y ahora ni siquiera querés hablarnos porque el _hurón_…

Con una energía de la que no creía disponer, Harry saltó de su silla. –¡No lo llames así! ¡Draco casi murió por mí! Todavía podría morir…

–¡Chicos, basta! –exclamó madame Pomfrey– Señor Potter, vuelva a tomar asiento o tendré que sedarlo.

Ron no se había esperado una reacción tal. –¡Pero qué es lo que te pasa? ¡Si Malfoy muere, probablemente se lo tiene merecido! Después de que te secuestró yo hubiera estado más que contento de poder matarlo. –Ron sonaba más confundido que enfadado, pero a Harry eso no le importaba, Ron seguía amenazando a Draco incluso después de haberle aclarado que se había sacrificado para salvarle la vida.

Con una mirada severa, le dijo. –Draco tenía razón, ¡lo hubieras atacado apenas lo hubieras visto si volvía conmigo muerto!

–¡CHICOS!

–¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Si hubiera vuelto trayéndote muerto, qué otra cosa se supondría que hiciera? Harry… él fue el que te entregó a Ya Sabés Quién.

Harry estaba a punto de darle un puñetazo. Hermione se interpuso entre ellos. –¡Paren! ¡Los dos! Harry, vos no estás en condiciones… volvé a sentarte. Ron, estoy segura de que Harry tiene muy buenas razones… ¡que podrá explicar si dejás de gritarle!

–La señorita Granger tiene razón. –dijo madame Pomfrey severa– Y el director también tiene razón. Sería mejor que ustedes dos se retiraran ya mismo. Las explicaciones que seguramente les dará el señor Potter han de esperar para más tarde.

–Pero… Harry… vos no podés querer que nos vayamos. –Ron no podía concebir que fuera así.

Harry se limitó a asentir con un breve gesto. Para gran disgusto de Ron y asombro de Hermione.

–Señor Weasley, señorita Granger… ahora.

–¡Me voy, me voy! –gritó Ron enojado– Vamos Hermione.

Tras un segundo de indecisión ella lo siguió hacia la puerta. Harry se dejó caer sobre la silla, tambaleó y Dumbledore tuvo que sostenerlo para que no cayera de costado. –Harry, quizá sería conveniente que te lleváramos a una cama.

–¡No, por favor, señor! Me quiero quedar acá… con la silla basta… –Dumbledore asintió.

Madame Pomfrey se había puesto una vez más a ocuparse de Draco. –La frecuencia respiratoria es de siete por minuto, la presión está baja 80/57. Señor Potter, lamento el altercado con sus amigos, pero es imprescindible que me diga más sobre lo que le pasó al señor Malfoy.

Harry volvió a concentrarse en la cuestión, quería acordarse para aportar cualquier dato que pudiera servir de ayuda, pero no se le ocurría mucho más que decir. –Ya se lo había dicho… trató de neutralizar el Eclipse del alma… al principio parecía que no iba a dar resultado… pero debe de haber resultado. De lo contrario, yo estaría muerto, así que es evidente que funcionó. Pero cuando me desperté a la mañana… él… él…

–¿Él _qué_, señor Potter?

Harry se quitó los lentes y hundió la cara en las manos. Estaba resultándole más duro de lo que había supuesto. Era todo tan reciente. Y nada parecía tener sentido. Bueno, en parte sí. Podía adivinar lo que Draco había hecho, aunque no sabía cómo lo había hecho… y si Draco había querido sacrificarse… ¿cómo era que todavía seguía vivo? –No se suponía que lo dañara… pero me desperté y él estaba… estaba…

–Quizá si me lo permitís… –intervino Dumbledore posándole una mano sobre el hombro.

Harry no quería que lo tocara, no quería que lo consolara. Quería a Draco de vuelta… pero no quería hablar sobre el asunto… Dumbledore trataba de ayudarlo… concedió asintiendo brevemente.

–Draco trató, y aparentemente logró, salvarte de los efectos de la poción. Si Voldemort hubiese tenido éxito, su poder se habría incrementado hasta límites insospechados. –el director dibujó una semisonrisa– Creo que el mundo mágico le debe a Draco una gran deuda de gratitud.

–Todo eso suena muy bien, señor director. –intercaló madame Pomfrey cortante– pero en este momento no es la maravillosa gesta heroica lo que me interesa. Necesito saber qué fue lo que le pasó al chico para poder revivirlo. –pronunció un nuevo encantamiento que hizo aparecer una luz roja pulsátil por encima del pecho de Draco, latía como un corazón. Harry tuvo que apartar la mirada. –¿Cuál es el antídoto que usó, cómo es que actúa? Ojalá el profesor Snape estuviera de regreso ya, sus expertos conocimientos sobre pociones nos vendrían pero que muy bien. Profesor Dumbledore, ¿tiene Ud. un texto sobre el antídoto o sobre el veneno propiamente dicho?

–No se trata de un veneno… específicamente no lo es…

–¿Y entonces _qué_ es? –preguntó la sanadora no sin impaciencia– Cuando Ud. me explicó sobre la poción… me formé la idea de que se trataba de un veneno.

–La poción por sí misma es sólo un vehículo que facilita el desarrollo de un complejo acto de magia. Lo verdaderamente dañino es más una maldición que la poción propiamente dicha. Y lo más sorprendente de todo es que no se conoce un antídoto o contraconjuro. O al menos no se lo conocía hasta ahora.

Madame Pomfrey interrumpió lo que estaba haciendo. –Albus… ¿estás diciéndome que un chico de dieciséis años logró oponerse y contrarrestar el efecto de un mortífero y violentamente potente hechizo obra del mago oscuro más poderoso del mundo… y que tuvo éxito por su cuenta sin ningún tipo de guía? ¡Es ridículo! ¡Imposible! ¡Es…!

–¡Es exactamente lo que hizo Draco!

–¡Por Merlín! –exclamó madame Pomfrey volviéndose hacia Harry con una mirada asombrada pero asimismo acusadora– Dijiste que la había preparado… ¿pero decís ahora que él también la _diseñó_? ¿Cómo?

–Yo no sé cómo es la poción original, –replicó Harry nervioso– pero aquí tengo las notas de Draco sobre el contraconjuro– metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó el rollo de pergamino, se lo tendió a madame Pomfrey pero fue Dumbledore quien se apresuró a agarrarlo. Madame Pomfrey no se mostró para nada ofendida, se ubicó junto al director para poder leer por encima de su hombro. Dumbledore desenrolló la hoja, pero del otro lado. Harry recordó entonces, no tenía problemas con que el profesor leyera lo que había escrito, pero igual le advirtió. –No de ese lado de la hoja… del otro.

Dumbledore alzó una ceja y dio vuelta la hoja de inmediato. A medida que estudiaba el diagrama sus ojos se fueron abriendo cada vez más. Finalmente enrolló el pergamino y declaró dirigiéndose a madame Pomfrey. –Debo partir de inmediato.

–¡Pero profesor! –protestó Harry– ¿Dice que se va a ir?

–Harry, muchacho… es imprescindible que parta ya, si no… es posible que no pueda dar con una solución a tiempo… tengo una teoría…

–¿Sabe lo que hizo Draco? –la esperanza era notoria en el tono de Harry– ¿Podrá traerlo de vuelta?

Dumbledore le dirigió una mirada amable pero seria. –Harry, por ahora no puedo decirte nada con certeza, pero este diagrama tiene similitudes con algo que he visto en oportunidades anteriores. Tengo que ir de inmediato a reunirme con un colega que sabe mucho más que yo sobre asuntos de esta naturaleza.

–Pero, señor…

–Volveré pronto, Harry. Te lo prometo. Pero para poder ayudar a Draco debo antes confirmar lo que por ahora sólo sospecho. Por el momento sigue vivo… pero si no tomamos algún tipo de medida pronto… morirá. En realidad, si usó este encantamiento, –señaló con un gesto el rollo– y logró salvarte la vida… es asombroso que todavía siga vivo. Tengo una teoría que explicaría por qué sobrevivió… pero hasta que no sepa un poco más del asunto no tengo forma de ayudarlo. –apoyó suavemente una mano sobre el hombro de Harry y desvió la mirada hacia madame Pomfrey –Poppy, tratá de mantener al señor Malfoy lo más cómodo posible, pero creo que no hay pociones o encantamientos que puedan por ahora lograr una mejoría de su condición. Harry puede volver a su Casa en cuanto se sienta lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerlo así.

–No pienso dejar a Draco. –interpuso Harry desafiante.

–Harry, –replicó el director serio– harás según te indique madame Pomfrey que hagas. Y me atrevería a agregar que tus amigos, la señorita Granger y el señor Weasley, te necesitan tanto como Draco. Estuvieron todo este tiempo frenéticos de preocupación. Es mucho lo que te quieren. Y en un momento como éste, ¿quién mejor que tus amigos para tener a tu lado?

Harry estuvo a punto de protestar pero se contuvo. –Sí, señor.

–Comé algo, Harry, descansá un rato y luego andá a ver a tus amigos. Yo voy a volver lo más pronto posible. Poppy… –dijo a modo de despedida y giró para retirarse.

–¡ESPERE! –exclamó Harry.

–¿Sí, Harry?

–Profesor Dumbledore… señor… antes de la noche del eclipse… Draco y yo estábamos hablando y él estaba preocupado… Draco tenía miedo de que cuando regresara… terminaran encerrándolo en Azkaban y de que Voldemort mandaría a alguien para que lo matara. Él temía que de los dos lados iban a querer matarlo… ¿Ud va a poder protegerlo?

Dumbledore lo miró a los ojos. –Draco estuvo dispuesto a sacrificarse al extremo para salvarte, Harry. ¿Creés acaso que podría permitir que se le hiciera daño? –por primera vez desde que había entrado en el pabellón hospitalario los ojos del director dejaron ver el titilar característico y con una sonrisa confirmó su propósito. Luego sin más demora giró y enfiló a grandes pasos hacia la salida.

–Bueno, –dijo madame Pomfrey– ya escuchaste lo que dijo el director. Voy a llamar a un elfo para que te traiga comida y luego voy hacerte una revisación exhaustiva, sea que te guste o no…

La puerta volvió a abrirse con un estruendo. –¡Merlín, Harry! ¡Estás de vuelta! –con tres pasos Hagrid estuvo a su lado– Me acabo de enterar. Me crucé con Hermione y Ron… parecían bastante enojados…

Con un rápido moviendo, madame Pomfrey se interpuso entre Hagrid y su paciente. Con presencia imponente a pesar de que Hagrid la superaba más de un metro en estatura. –Hagrid, estoy segura de que, como todos los demás, estás más que entusiasmado de volver a ver al señor Potter, pero por el momento no puede recibir visitas. Tengo que revisarlo y tiene que comer y descansar.

–Harry, ¿estás bien? –preguntó Hagrid mirando por encima de la cabeza de la sanadora.

–Bien, Hagrid, gracias.

–¿Qué le pasó al chico Malfoy? Dumbledore me dijo que no estaba m… pero…

Harry se sintió otra vez a punto de desmoronarse, empezó a hamacarse de adelante a atrás. –Draco… él…

–¡Suficiente! –intervino madame Pomfrey cortante– Hagrid, es preciso que te retires. Tengo dos pacientes que requieren mi atención y tus preguntas en este momento resultan por demás de inconvenientes.

–Eh… tenés razón Poppy… Harry…

–No es tu culpa, Hagrid. –dijo Harry– ¿Podrías hacerme un favor? Si ves a Hermione y Ron deciles que estoy bien… que no estoy enojado con ellos. Pero que estoy algo alterado, que no me siento del todo yo mismo…

Hagrid frunció el ceño. –Está bien… pero tratá de descansar… ¿me lo prometés?

–Lo haré. Nos vemos pronto, Hagrid. Y gracias por la visita.

Hagrid lo saludó con la mano y marchó hacia la puerta. Salió y la cerró tras sí con mucha más suavidad que con la que había entrado. Hagrid había sido el único que no había hecho comentarios adversos sobre Draco; y Harry recordó con culpa que no lo había incluido en los mensajes que le había pedido a Draco que trajera si él no llegaba a volver.

Madame Pomfrey lo observó. –Te ves peor ahora que hace cinco minutos.

–Estoy bien.

Ella frunció la frente desaprobando. –¿Sufriste alguna herida de consideración mientras estabas vaya Merlín a saber dónde?

–Sí. Pero Draco me las curó.

–¿Ah sí? ¿Cuál había sido el diagnóstico?

–Costillas quebradas… quizá un pulmón perforado.

Sin perder un segundo, madame Pomfrey ondeó con la varita por encima. –¿Cuánto tiempo hace de eso?

–Un poco más de una semana. No me acuerdo bien.

Ella sacudió la varita una vez más y dejó oír un chistido. –No pudo haberse tratado de algo tan grave, no quedó ni la más mínima traza. Y sinceramente dudo que Draco tenga la habilidad suficiente como para curar una quebradura seria en tan poco tiempo. Debe de haberse tratado de un traumatismo óseo solamente, suelen ser muy dolorosos.

–Sí, debe de haber sido así. –replicó Harry evasivo. No tenía intenciones de decirle cómo lo había curado, si se lo decía iba a tener que explicarle un montón de cosas y no tenía energías para eso. –Supongo que no fue nada serio. Estoy bien… y Draco sufrió una contusión seria hace dos semanas… y el tobillo…

–Sí. Esa lesión la había visto y ya la curé. Era bastante severa, con ligamentos y el cartílago muy dañados, pero para cuando esté de nuevo en pie no va sentir ni la más mínima molestia.

–Ah… qué bueno.

Madame Pomfrey lo contempló unos segundos y cambió su expresión profesional por una más afable. –Sé que no puedo llegar a imaginar por todo lo que han pasado, Harry, pero quiero que sepas que tenés toda mi comprensión. Nunca pensé que llegaría el día que los vería… bueno, ya sabés… Estoy segura de que el director no va a parar hasta que pueda encontrar una solución, vamos a poder hallarle remedio a la condición del señor Malfoy. Se pondrá bien, no me cabe la menor duda. Pero no comer no te va a hacer ningún bien, llamaré a un elfo para que te traiga una buena comida, luego te haré una revisación de control y después podrás ir con tus amigos.

Harry se puso tenso, la torre de Gryffindor no era el lugar en el que quisiera estar en ese momento.

Madame Pomfrey suspiró. –Por supuesto, si preferís quedarte acá para evitar que tus compañeros de Casa te abrumen con preguntas… supongo que es aceptable. Ahora tratá de distenderte un poco, voy a llamar a un elfo. –dio media vuelta y marchó a su oficina.

La luz roja seguía parpadeando sobre el pecho de Draco; una vez más, Harry sintió que se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas, dio unos pasos hasta el borde de la cama. Le contempló largamente el rostro, la palidez fantasmal de la piel, los labios grisáceos apenas separados, los ojos que permanecían cerrados. Hacía dos días que lo veía siempre igual. Incluso cuando cerraba los ojos, tenía ese rostro siempre presente. La misma imagen angustiante.

Se había despertado la mañana siguiente al eclipse, como quien emergiera de las profundidades del lago de Hogwarts. Sentía el cuerpo entumecido y una picazón generalizada, algo parecido a lo que había sentido unas semanas antes cuando se iba desvaneciendo el efecto de la poción congelante. _¡Por Merlín, sobreviví!_ _¡Draco, lo lograste!_ Pero cuando había intentado incorporarse, se dio cuenta que no podía, un peso sobre el pecho se lo impedía.

Draco había colapsado encima de él. _¿Draco?_ Lo había sacudido, pero no había obtenido ninguna reacción. No se movía, los ojos grises no se abrieron. Presa del pánico, lo había sacudido con violencia. Y había gritado… y gritado.

_Estúpido, abnegado, valiente, estúpido._ Había gritado tratando de contener el llanto.

El shock inicial había dado paso a la desesperación y a la más profunda sensación de pérdida que jamás hubiera experimentado. Mirando ahora una vez más el rostro de Draco volvió a sentir con toda intensidad el profundo y doloroso hueco en el pecho. Draco se había vuelto algo muy importante para él, lo más importante, era algo innegable. No hubiera podido decirlo en voz alta, quizá, pero no dejaba de ser menos cierto.

Tomó la manta que estaba al pie de la cama, la desplegó y arropó a Draco con ella; evitó tocar la luz roja que seguía flotando por encima de su pecho y que no cesaba de latir… si bien a ritmo muy lento.

oOo

Ya avanzada la tarde, había comido algo, había tomado una ducha y se había cambiado de ropas. Draco seguía sin mostrar ningún cambio, ni para mejor ni para peor. La lluvia que había comenzado a la mañana se había transformado en un diluvio torrencial, podía oírse el silbido furioso del viento. En algún momento se había quedado dormido sentado y habían aprovechado para trasladarlo a la cama de al lado sin que se despertara.

Se despertó sintiéndose físicamente mejor, pero invadido por un gran sentimiento de culpa. La culpa del sobreviviente. _Otra persona que puede morir por mi culpa. _Se levantó y fue junto a Draco. Le tomó una mano, estaba espantosamente fría. Se puso a frotársela para reavivarle la circulación de los dedos húmedos. ¡Cuánto hubiera deseado sentir siquiera un ligero apretón como reacción! _Todo lo que he tenido, Voldemort siempre lo ha arruinado. Todo._

–Harry, –madame Pomfrey se le había acercado– entiendo que tengas reparos… pero creo que es mejor que vuelvas a tu Casa. Hubo por lo menos una docena de personas que pasaron para preguntar como estabas, aparte de la señorita Granger y del señor Weasley que vinieron varias veces.

–¿Vino alguien para preguntar por Draco?

–La señorita Parkinson, una vez. Le informé que el señor Malfoy seguía igual y que no tendría autorizadas las visitas hasta que no estuviera estable. Te habías mostrado inflexible respecto de que no se le permitiera el acceso… supongo que tendrás una buena razón que lo justifique.

–No confío en ella. Draco me había dicho que sus compañeros de Casa, aquellos cuyos padres son leales a Voldemort, podrían intentar matarlo cuando regresara. Y cuando ella vino… no sé… algo en sus gestos y la forma de hablar… me dio muy mala espina. No puedo permitir que le hagan daño. Ha dado tanto ya… No puedo dejar que le pase algo peor. Prométame que no dejará que los Slytherin se le acerquen… podrían tener muy malas intenciones.

Madame Pomfrey lo miró con cierto escepticismo. –Harry, hasta ahora no han matado a nadie en este pabellón desde que yo estoy a cargo y es mi propósito que continúe siendo así. –pero Harry no estaba dispuesto a ceder fácilmente, la urgió con los puños clavados en las caderas– Oh, está bien, no permitiré visitas al señor Malfoy hasta que el director esté de vuelta.

Harry asintió. –Ah… madame Pomfrey… otra cosa más.

–¿Sí? Decime.

–Draco no quiere que lo llamen por su apellido… él seguramente querría que Ud. estuviera al tanto…

Ella asintió. –Será Draco entonces… ah, y vino alguien más a preguntar por él.

–¿Quién?

–Vincent Crabbe.

–¿Sin Goyle? Esos dos son inseparables.

–Ahora que lo mencionás… sí que resulta raro. Él también me preguntó si había venido alguien más a visitar a Draco.

–Extraño… –dijo Harry reflexivo– ¿no le notó una actitud… sospechosa?

Madame Pomfrey lo reconvino con la mirada. –Oh, vamos, Harry. ¿Tendríamos que sospechar que estás elucubrando una fechoría cada vez que te vemos solo, sin el señor Weasley pegado?

–Supongo que no. –musitó Harry, si los Slytherin estaban planeando algo en contra de Draco, Harry dudaba que Crabbe fuera a jugar el papel de punta de lanza. Igual la información le causaba desazón. –¿Ud. le permitió…?

–No, Harry, no dejé que nadie entrara a ver a Draco, o a vos. Pero ya es hora de que vayas a ver a tus amigos. Si te das prisa es posible que los alcances en el Gran Salón para la cena. ¡Merlín sabe cuánta falta te hace la comida!

–No tengo hambre. –masculló Harry mirando al suelo.

–Pues claro que no. Estoy segura de que nos has probado una comida decente en semanas y tu sistema digestivo está completamente trastornado. Sin embargo, no vas a poder recuperarte bien si no comés apropiadamente. Si no me prometés que vas a comer como corresponde voy a mandar a Dobby para que te acose constantemente. Él fue uno de los que vino varias veces a pedirme permiso para verte.

–¡Por favor no haga algo así, no me va a dejar en paz hasta que esté del tamaño de Hagrid!

Madame Pomfrey sonrió dulcemente. –Supongo entonces que más te vale alimentarte bien.

Harry asintió, agarró la mochila que había quedado junto a la cama de Draco y salió del hospital. Los corredores estaban vacíos, casi todos debían de estar cenando. Todo estaba muy silencioso, era mejor así. Ahora que ya había descansado, sus recuerdos de los dos últimos días se le presentaban mucho más claros. Los pensamientos rebotándole en la cabeza ya provocaban bullicio más que suficiente, el silencio era bienvenido.

¿Qué estaría tramando Crabbe? ¿Y Parkinson? ¿Adónde habría ido Dumbledore? ¿Draco terminaría poniéndose bien? _Draco… ¡no soportaría perderlo!_ ¿Cómo iría a reaccionar Ron? ¿Y Hermione? _Hermione puede estar disgustada pero actuará racionalmente, como siempre; pero no sé cómo puede llegar a tomarlo Ron. Es mi amigo… y Draco es mi amigo._ _¿Cómo puedo explicárselo?... todo lo que pasamos con Draco… lo que Draco significa para mí._

Caminó absorto en sus pensamientos hasta un hall contiguo al Gran Salón, vio que se abría la puerta y de ella emergieron las figuras de Crabbe y Goyle, Harry se ocultó de inmediato en el hueco de una escalera. Crabbe estaba hablando, Goyle no, tenía la boca llena de la porción de tarta que estaba masticando, tenía una porción a medio comer en una mano y otra entera en la otra.

–…no pienso hacerle caso a ella, ni a vos tampoco. Ustedes están equivocados. Vos deberías saber lo que tenemos que hacer.

–Ella te dijo que no te metieras. –dijo Goyle con la boca llena– Y que no te le acercaras.

–A ella le gustaba. –dijo Crabbe con tono sombrio– Y ahora… tendrías que haberle visto la cara cuando volvió del ala hospitalaria.

–¡Condenada Pomfrey! –gruñó Goyle tragando el bocado– Pero Pansy va a lograr meterse. Nunca antes la había visto tan furiosa.

–Yo me las voy a arreglar para entrar.

–¡No lo hagas, Vince! –se atragantó Goyle– ¡No te voy a dejar!

–¿Qué me vas a hacer, Greg? ¿Pensás pelear conmigo?

Goyle se cernió sobre Crabbe amenazador. –Si planeás hacer algo estúpido, ¡claro que sí! Yo vi la carta que te mandó tu padre… sé lo que te dijo que hagas. ¡Vas a arruinarlo todo!

Por un instante dio la impresión de que se iban a agarrar a trompadas, pero Crabbe se limitó a darle un empujón y reemprendió la marcha solo. –¡No lo hagas, Vince! –le gritó Goyle.

Crabbe ni siquiera se dio vuelta, levantó un puño con un dedo extendido en un gesto obsceno. Harry esperó sin moverse hasta que Goyle también se hubo ido. Aprovechó la algarabía de un grupo de Hufflepuffs que salieron charlando animadamente del Gran Salón y abandonó su escondite.

¡Crabbe estaba decidido a matar a Draco! Tenía que ser eso. Quizá Pansy había estado sinceramente preocupada por Draco. Draco le había dicho que Pansy hacía mucho tiempo que andaba atrás de él. Se había puesto furiosa cuando la habían echado del hospital. Quizá la había juzgado mal. No era realmente una amenaza, solamente un tremendo fastidio. ¿Pero Crabbe? A pesar de su tamaño siempre le había parecido bastante inocuo. Pero, ¿y si ahora se había propuesto alcanzar la gloria asesinando a Draco? Eso le ganaría influencia entre los mortífagos… era algo desconcertante en parte… pero tenía cierto sentido.

Más nervioso que antes, Harry tenía muy pocas ganas de tener que enfrentar a un salón lleno de gente y sentía menos ganas de comer, si cabe. Se sentía tentado a salir corriendo de vuelta al hospital. ¿Y si Crabbe fuera a matar a Draco en ese mismo momento? Lo había visto bajar las escaleras a los subsuelos, pero a lo mejor había ido a buscar un arma. Madame Pomfrey le había asegurado que no permitiría que nadie se acercara a su paciente pero… ¿y si Crabbe en su afán de llegar a Draco mataba también a la sanadora?

Se abrió la puerta del Gran Salón para dar paso a un elfo rubio. No… no era un elfo… era Colin Creevey.

–¡HARRY! Ya te dieron el alta.

Era demasiado tarde para esquivarlo, Harry hizo una mueca. –Hola, Colin.

–¡Va a ser una sensación! ¡Están todos…! –Harry iba a protestar, pero Colin lo tomó de la muñeca y se lo llevó a la rastra cruzando la puerta– ¡Atención todos! ¡Harry está de vuelta! –Colin lo llevó a la mesa de Gryffindor, muchos se arremolinaron a su alrededor acosándolo con una lluvia de preguntas.

–Harry, oímos que Malfoy estaba muerto, ¡que vos lo habías matado! ¿Realmente estuviste en los calabozos de Ya Sabés Quién? ¿Peleaste contra Ya Sabés Quién? ¿Cómo hiciste para escaparte, Harry? ¿Harry, es cierto que elegiste estar con Malfoy en lugar de Ron? ¿Malfoy está muerto, Harry?

Harry permanecía con la vista baja y los labios sellados, de repente se vio prisionero de un abrazo quebrantahuesos y con la cara sepultada en una tupida mata de pelo castaño.

–Harry, volvimos al hospital pero madame Pomfrey no nos dejó pasar. Hagrid nos dijo que no estabas enojado con nosotros… pero que estabas un poco alterado… y es natural después de todo lo que pasó… y que tenías que descansar, lógico… ¡pero te extrañamos tanto! Tendríamos que habernos dado cuenta… pero, Harry… –Hermione finalmente aflojó el abrazo– ¿Ahora nos vas a contar, no? ¿qué es lo que está pasando? Oh… ¡pero si debés estar muerto de hambre! Seamus, correte a un lado… vení sentate… comé algo y después nos contás.

Lo hicieron sentar y Parvati empezó a servirle un plato. –No tengo hambre. –murmuró Harry.

–Pero Harry… ¿cómo puede ser que no tengas hambre? –lo instó Hermione– Pero si estuviste caminando durante días… cargándolo… usaste un encantamiento de ingravidez, ¿no? ¡Debés de estar exhausto!

Harry iba a protestar pero fue interrumpido por la voz ahogada de Ron. –Malfoy… –Harry se volvió a mirarlo.

–Harry… explicame, ¿qué carajo pasa con Malfoy?... entre vos y Malfoy.

–Sobre eso no quiero hablar, Ron. No ahora.

–No voy a permitir que esquives la cuestión. Desapareciste una noche y todo lo que encontramos fue el mapa de los Merodeadores en los subsuelos… con manchas de sangre… _tu sangre_… y Malfoy también había desaparecido. Usa semana después vino un elfo y nos dijo que Ya Sabés Quién tenía tu sangre para una poción mortífera y que la iba a usar para matarte. Y que vos y Malfoy iban viajando por los bosques… ¡vos y Malfoy, solos! Y de golpe hoy caés llevando en brazos el cuerpo comatoso del condenado Draco Malfoy… como si fuera tu mejor amigo. Y estabas tan concentrado en él que prácticamente no nos diste bola… y peor, ¡nos echaste a patadas!

–¡Ron, basta! –exclamó Hermione reteniéndole el brazo. Pero Ron hizo que lo soltara.

–¡Draco es mi amigo, Ron!

Hubo exclamaciones contenidas generalizadas, Harry sentía que le hervía la sangre. –¿Y qué problema hay con eso? –les gritó Harry a todos y a Ron en particular.

–¿Que qué problema preguntás? –le espetó Ron– ¡Claro que hay un problema! ¡Especialmente porque a él lo tratás con arrullos mimosos y a nosotros nos hacés a un lado! ¡Cómo podés llamarlo tu amigo a ese hijo de puta?

–Digamos que durante estas semanas pude aprender algunas cosas. –replicó Harry con tono sombrío.

–¿Ah sí? ¿Tuviste la oportunidad de sondear la mente de Malfoy? ¿Y qué encontraste en su mente? ¿Fragmentos del libro _Cien maneras distintas de matar a los muggles_? Es de _Malfoy_ del que estamos hablando.

Harry se puso de pie y lo miró directo a los ojos. –No, Ron, vos estás hablando de Malfoy… yo estoy hablando de Draco.

La vehemencia del tono y de las palabras de Harry lo dejó perplejo, no atinó a moverse ni a decir nada. Harry dio media vuelta y se fue abriendo paso de manera muy poco amable en dirección a la puerta. Cuando estaba por salir le llegó desde atrás el grito de Ron.

–¡Así que ahora es _Draco_! ¡Por que no admitís delante de todos que estás enamorado de él o algo así?

Harry salió dando un portazo y subió el primer tramo de escaleras a toda velocidad, oyó que las puertas volvían a abrirse, la multitud venía persiguiéndolo, apretó el paso.

Cuando llegó ante el cuadro de la Dama Gorda pronunció la contraseña que recordaba. –_Woollywuthers_.

–Ni de lejos. –replicó el retrato.

–¡Mierda!

–Tampoco es ésa. –respondió ella desaprobadora– Y te diría que me alegra volver a verte… pero con la cara que traés… suerte que no te hayan pintado así…

Harry refrenó el impulso de darle un puñetazo al lienzo. –¡Usted sabe que ésta es mi Casa, déjeme entrar!

–Me temo que no es así como funciona la cosa, mi querido. Ya hace mucho tiempo que vivís acá, deberías saberlo. Además… ya llegan tus amigos, ellos sabrán proveer la contraseña.

Harry miró por encima de su hombro y gruñó. Prácticamente todos los Gryffindors venían subiendo, con Ron y Hermione a la cabeza. Harry ignoró a Ron. –¿Cuál es la contraseña, Hermione?

–_Disparates._ –respondió ella automáticamente– Harry, no me parece que…

Pero él ya había dado la vuelta y había entrado sin esperarlos.

–¡Harry! ¿Esperá un minuto! –le puso una mano sobre el hombro y lo hizo girar– No podés tratarnos así… como si no existiéramos.

–¡Si él se va a comportar como un pelotudo… –hizo un gesto de desprecio hacia Ron– …que no espere que le preste atención!

–¡Cómo? –ladró Ron.

–Y bueno, Harry… ¿qué se supone que él piense? ¿qué se supone que _yo_ piense? Llegaste y ni siquiera saludaste. ¡Estuvimos muertos de preocupación! Ron estuvo una semana sin comer… yo no podía concentrarme para estudiar… y ahora que volviste estás completamente absorbido por el que te secuestró… nos echaste del hospital… no te vimos el pelo en todo el día… no sabemos qué pensar… ¿no nos extrañaste?

Harry echaba humo de furia. Sí, los había extrañado. Pero estaba exhausto, preocupado, trastornado, contrariado y podrido de que lo atosigaran de esa forma. Parecía que si porque se trataba de Harry Potter todos tenían derecho a saber todo, a meterse en su mente… cierto, Ron y Hermione eran sus amigos, pero en ese momento no eran sino dos individuos más de una bandada de buitres. Exigiendo… demandando un jirón de él… ¡por qué no lo dejaban en paz?

Iba a dar media vuelta y subir a su dormitorio pero Hermione lo retuvo. –Harry… incluso si vos no nos extrañaste… nosotros sí te extrañamos.

Harry la miró con atención. Se veía exhausta, tenía unas ojeras que nada tenían que envidiarle a las de un mapache. Estaba muy pálida y parecía haber envejecido varios años en unas pocas semanas. Ron también tenía un aspecto miserable. Harry tragó, no tenía ganas de hablar en ese momento. Quería estar solo. Pero eran sus amigos… no podía tratarlos así. Dumbledore tenía razón, ¿quién mejor que sus amigos en un momento difícil? Pero no con todos los demás Gryffindors.

–Necesitamos ir a alguna parte para hablar.

–¡Podemos reacomodar los sillones! –chilló Lavender Brown– Parvati, ayudame… así Harry…

–¡No! –interrumpió Harry– Necesito hablar con Hermione y Ron A SOLAS. –no hizo caso de los murmullos decepcionados y enfiló sin demora de vuelta cabía la puerta retrato. Hermione se le colgó de un brazo y arrastró a Ron de paso.

La Dama Gorda se quejó. –¡Con todo el escándalo que hiciste para entrar y ya volvés a salir! ¡No tienen ni pizca de consideración!

–Para mí también fue todo un gusto volver a verla. –dijo Harry sin volverse.

Subieron los tres juntos al séptimo piso. La Sala de los Pedidos lucía muy diferente desde la última vez que había estado allí. No era un amplio salón ideal para las prácticas de duelo, sino una habitación pequeña y muy acogedora con varias docenas de velas encendidas flotando en el aire. Amoblada con tres inmensos y mullidos pufs dispuestos en triángulo sobre una gruesa alfombra. Había una gran bandeja con bocadillos y una gran jarra de jugo de calabaza sobre una mesa en uno de los rincones. Harry frunció los labios. –Parece que hasta la escuela está empeñada en hacerme comer.

–No me parece mal. –acotó Hermione tomando posesión de uno de los pufs– Alguien tiene que obligarte, pareciera que estás decidido a matarte de hambre. Eso no va a favorecer la recuperación de Malfoy.

Harry hizo una mueca, Ron cerró la puerta.

Harry trató de demorar lo más posible sirviéndose un vaso de jugo, en ese momento le hubiera venido mucho mejor whisky de fuego. –Es mejor que empiece por el principio.

–Es una buena idea. –acotó Ron.

Harry empezó con la noche del secuestro, al principio le costó un poco pero luego fue ganando fluidez en su relato. El despertar en los calabozos de la Mansión Malfoy. Los primeros cruces verbales con Draco. Los cambios extraños en la actitud de Draco. La tregua. La _audiencia_ de Draco con Voldemort. Ése fue el primer momento en que se le quebró la voz.

–Tenía tanto miedo, Ron. Estaba aterrado. Y cuando volvió… –no pudo seguir, la voz no le salía.

Ron no se mostraba para nada impresionado. Hermione le apoyó una mano sobre la rodilla. –Continuá, Harry.

–No me di cuenta de en qué momento llegó de regreso porque… Lucius me estaba torturando con el Cruciatus.

Hermione contuvo una exclamación y se cubrió la boca con una mano. Ron por su parte pareció más fastidiado. –Y supongo que el pichón de hijo de puta se unió a la diversión.

–¿No estuviste escuchando nada de lo que estuve contando?

–No me he perdido una palabra, Harry. ¿Se sumó a la diversión o no?

Harry hubiese querido negarlo… pero les debía la verdad.

–No le quedaba ninguna otra opción.

–¡Las pelotas! –vociferó Ron– ¡Puras mentiras!

–¡Eso fue lo que yo pensé al principio! Pero consideralo cuidadosamente. Era una prueba. Ya tenía serias reservas respecto de Voldemort y estaba barajando la posibilidad de escapar. Cuando su padre prácticamente lo forzó a hacerlo… cualquier mínima vacilación hubiera sido un desastre… lo hubiesen relevado de sus obligaciones de guardián y nunca hubiésemos podido escapar.

–¡Usó una Imperdonable sobre vos y seguís defendiéndolo? ¡No entiendo porque te empeñás en ponerte de su lado! Más vale que encuentres rápido una buena explicación, porque me están entrando ganas de revivirlo para poder romperle la cara.

–Ni siquiera podría _empezar_ a contarte todo lo que hizo Draco. Nunca hubiera podido escapar si no fuera por él. Él planeó todo. De no haber sido por él, en este momento sería un cadáver en los calabozos de Voldemort.

–¡Si no hubiese sido por él, nada de esto hubiese pasado!

Harry iba a replicar furioso… pero no tenía argumentos para refutar eso.

Intercedió Hermione. –Ron, tratá de calmarte. No estás facilitando las cosas.

Ron gruñó. –Harry, ¿qué fue lo que Malfoy dijo o hizo para hacerte cambiar de opinión? ¿Qué fue lo que hizo para que ahora estés defendiéndolo?

–¡Todo un mundo de cosas! Al devolverme la varita me entregó su vida entera. Vos me viste cuando llegué llevándolo en brazos… pero cuando nos escapamos era él el que me llevaba en brazos.

Ron desvió la mirada con fastidio.

Harry suspiró y apoyó la frente en las manos. –Como ya les dije… al principio yo traté de manipularlo, esperando de esa forma obtener una oportunidad para poder escapar… pero después me fui enterando de cosas, de cómo había crecido, de cómo lo habían educado, ¿sabían que prácticamente le lavaron el cerebro? –miró a Ron– Si te hubiesen criado de la misma forma que a él, repitiéndote una y otra vez las mismas cosas, vos hubieses resultado igual.

Pareció como si Ron hubiera mordido de repente algo asqueroso y estuviera tratando de escupirlo –¿Cómo podés decir una cosa así!

–Fácil… ustedes dos no son tan distintos…

–¡QUÉ?

–…y eso explica en buena medida el por qué se odian tanto uno al otro.

Por un largo y tenso momento Ron pareció estar luchando consigo mismo decidiendo si decir algo o si darle un golpe a algo, finalmente pudo componerse en parte. –Harry, hemos sido amigos durante cinco años. Vos me conocés, hemos vivido juntos, peleamos codo con codo, juntos pudimos esquivar la muerte por muy escaso margen…

–Y en caso de todavía no lo hayas entendido, –lo cortó Harry– ¡Draco y yo hicimos las mismas cosa! Viajamos juntos, comimos juntos, dormimos espalda contra espalda…

–¡Durante apenas dos semanas! ¡No se puede llegar a conocer a nadie en un tiempo tan corto! Particularmente si hasta ese momento lo habías odiado, con muy buenas razones ciertamente, durante cinco años. ¿O ya te olvidaste de los últimos cinco años?

Harry hundió la cara en las manos. Así no iban a llegar a ninguna parte. Hermione había escuchado todo sin intervenir en ningún momento, Harry no sabía qué estaría pensando, pero no había indicio de que Ron fuera a ceder siquiera un ápice. _Pues va a tener que hacerlo_, pensó Harry con amargura. –Oíme Ron, esto que te voy a decir te va a hacer enojar incluso más, pero nosotros, Draco y yo, compartimos cosas en estas dos semanas que ni siquiera podría empezar a explicar. Después de todo lo que tuvimos que pasar… Draco es tan importante para mí como lo son ustedes dos.

Probablemente no había sido el mejor momento para decirlo. A Ron se le desorbitaron los ojos. Lo miraba como si no lo conociera. –¡Algo te debe haber hecho para embaucarte! ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo!

–¡Casi murió por mí, Ron! Me salvó la vida… más de una vez. Yo también se la salvé una vez… más o menos… lo curé de una picadura de víbora. Y él me curó más de una vez. Y además… yo le había dicho… que si nuestro plan para coartar las intenciones de Voldemort no resultaba… lo hice prometer que me mataría para que Voldemort no pudiera salirse con la suya… –tosió, respiró hondo y prosiguió– No fue capaz de hacerlo, aunque se lo había hecho prometer… no pudo matarme. Y se entregó a cambio.

Las lágrimas le enturbiaban la visión. –No era eso lo que yo quería que hiciera. Nunca llegué a considerar que pudiera hacer algo así. Mientras lo traía en brazos de vuelta… pensé mucho en todo lo que Draco había hecho… mucho en lo que todo este asunto debe de haber significado para él. Él ya entregó tanto, Ron. Su casa, su familia, su futuro… entregó todo. Su padre lo repudió, ahora es pobre. Lo único que le queda es algo de ropa y los útiles de la escuela. ¡No tiene un hogar al que pueda volver! Voldemort lo quiere muerto, sus compañeros de Casa lo quieren matar… y ¡_vos no estás ayudando precisamente!_

Ron tuvo al menos la decencia de mostrarse asombrado. –¿Y qué querés que haga, Harry? ¿Que lo reciba con los brazos abiertos?

–Podría ser una buena forma de empezar.

Ron se quedó mirándolo boquiabierto durante varios segundos. –¡Vos estás chiflado! Puede que haya hecho todo eso que decís, ¡pero también es el hijo de puta que originó todo!

–¡Draco ya pagó con creces sus errores! –explotó Harry poniéndose de pie– Y esto no nos está llevando a ninguna parte, vengan a buscarme cuando estén dispuestos a escuchar. –marchó con decisión hacia la puerta dejando a sus dos perplejos amigos detrás.

Salió dando un portazo y enfiló hacia las escaleras. Hermione lo alcanzó unos segundos después.

–Harry, esperá. –se detuvo para oír con paciencia lo que tuviera que decirle, ella lo reconvino con una mirada que lo hizo acordar de la profesora McGonagall– No podés negar que… en parte… Ron tiene razón.

–Así que parece que decidiste ponerse de su lado. –dijo él con frialdad e hizo ademán de retomar la marcha, ella lo retuvo de un brazo.

–¡No, no es eso! Escuchame un momento lo que tengo que decirte…

Harry la miró muy irritado, no dijo nada, cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y se quedó esperando con actitud beligerante.

Hermione revoleó los ojos. –Ron tiene en parte razón, pero admito que nosotros no estuvimos allí… no podemos imaginar lo que tuvieron que pasar. Y puede que Malfoy siga inspirándome sólo desprecio… pero vos me importás, Harry, te quiero y… estoy dispuesta a confiar en tu buen juicio… bueno, al menos en lo que respecta a esto. Sé que no te inventarías algo así. Quizá podría plantearme si tu percepción… quizá… se muestre algo opacada… después del calvario que tuviste que soportar… el impacto psicológico debe de haber sido terrible…

Harry dejó escapar una carcajada corta sin humor.

Hermione suspiró. –Harry, cuando vino la elfa de Malfoy y nos contó lo que había pasado, que se habían escapado _juntos_, Ron estuvo una semana para llegar a convencerse de que era cierto. A mí también me costaba creerlo. Y no es de extrañar… quiero decir… se trata de _Malfoy_. ¿Quién podría haber imaginado algo así? Y ahora volvés y tenés toda tu atención puesta en Malfoy… y nos hiciste a un lado varias veces… es como si Malfoy te importara más que nosotros.

–No es así. –dijo Harry con aspereza.

Ella lo miró con condescendencia. –Nos echaste del hospital. Yo puedo tratar de entender, pero Ron… bueno, Ron es Ron. Y se trata de Malfoy del que estamos hablando. Aparte de todo lo que contaste… sigue siendo _Malfoy_. La idea de ustedes dos como amigos… no es algo fácil de deglutir.

–Así que… ¿vos también lo vas a descartar?

Ella negó con la cabeza. –Sigo culpándolo porque fue él el que inició todo… pero en consideración a vos y por vos… estoy dispuesta a concederle a Malfoy una oportunidad. Y si se sacrificó… merece una oportunidad. –en sus ojos seguía habiendo cierta hesitación pero también sinceridad.

Harry descruzó los brazos. –¿Lo decís en serio?

Ella asintió.

Harry sintió que la tensión en sus hombros cedía, le sonrió con gratitud. –Gracias, Hermione.

Ella dibujó una tímida sonrisa. –No puedo prometerte mucho… pero puedo tratar. Si hay algo más que quisieras decirme…

Harry pensó un instante. –Hay algo más… Draco… él ya no usa su apellido… su padre lo repudió… ¿podrías llamarlo por su nombre?

Hermione frunció el ceño. –Bueno, sobre eso… ya veremos… esperemos hasta cuando recupere la consciencia.

Harry sintió renacer un agudo dolor en el pecho. –_Si es_ que la recupera. Dumbledore dijo que tenía una teoría que tenía que comprobar… y quizá vuelva con algo que pueda salvar a Draco, pero si no puede… no sé lo que puede llegar a pasar. Si se muere no sé que voy a hacer, Hermione. No sé si voy a poder soportarlo.

–Vos realmente le tenés cariño…

–Sí.

Hermione lo envolvió en un apretado abrazo. –Te extrañé tanto, Harry. Y Ron también.

Harry la abrazó a su vez. –Gracias, Hermione. Yo también los extrañé.

Después de unos momentos, Hermione se separó y se enjugó los ojos. –Voy a volver a hablar con Ron, le dije que me esperara. Veré si puedo hacerlo razonar. Dudo que pueda convencerlo de hacerse amigo de Mal… de Draco… pero al menos que no lo ataque apenas lo vea. Andá nomás Harry, nos reencontramos después en la sala común.

–Gracias. Pero creo que todavía no tengo ganas de volver a la Torre de Gryffindor. Quizá baje a las cocinas a comer algo. Quizá pueda saludar a Biddy y a Dobby. Y para cuando vuelva… ¿es posible que vos te encargues de mandar a todos a dormir?

–Yo me voy a ocupar, Harry. Ahora andá a comer algo.

Harry rió. –Está bien, está bien…

En realidad el estómago le estaba haciendo ruidos, realmente necesitaba alimentarse. Sacó el manto de invisibilidad de la mochila, se cubrió con él y emprendió el descenso hacia las cocinas.

oOo

Biddy no estaba en las cocinas, pero sí Dobby y una docena de elfos más, decididos a no dejarlo ir hasta que hubiera comido alimentos suficientes como para toda la familia Weasley. Tuvo que avenirse a contestar las preguntas de Dobby y a que lo atiborraran de comida.

Más tarde, ahíto y exhausto, su único deseo era volver a su dormitorio para tirarse en la cama. Su cama… tan mullida y cómoda… en algún momento había llegado a pensar que nunca más podría disfrutarla. Subió las escaleras con paso fatigado. Cuando llegó al tercer piso se desvió hacia el ala del hospital.

El pabellón estaba iluminado por una luz muy tenue. Madame Pomfrey estaba sentada junto a la cama de Draco leyendo un libro. Parecía una cruza entre un centinela y una madre angustiada de vigilia junto al lecho de su hijo enfermo. Se sobresaltó un poco cuando entró Harry, pero enseguida se tranquilizó al reconocerlo.

–Señor Potter, espero que haya comido adecuadamente.

Harry puso una cara afligida. –Con todo lo que me hicieron comer los elfos, es un milagro que pueda caminar.

–Bien, les encargué que se aseguraran de hacerte comer bien. –dejó el libro a un lado y lo observó con atención– Tenés mejor aspecto que cuando llegaste, pero deberías ir a descansar, una siesta corta no es suficiente para compensar semanas de cansancio.

–Todavía faltan unos minutos para el toque de queda. Y quise venir a ver cómo seguía.

–Igual. Pero no esperábamos otra cosa.

–Si, ya sé. –susurró Harry.

–Pero tampoco está peor.

–¿Vino alguien más a verlo? –preguntó Harry tratando de que no se le notara el nerviosismo en la voz.

–No, Harry. No ha habido ninguna actividad, te lo aseguro. Nadie vino a verlo… perdón, no es del todo cierto, vino a visitarlo una elfa muy angustiada. Dijo que se llamaba Biddy.

–Ah… por eso no estaba en las cocinas… –comentó Harry distraído mientras le tomaba una mano a Draco– Tiene las manos muy frías, ¿no hay nada que se pueda hacer al respecto?

–Sí, un encantamiento para entibiarlo y quizá algo para favorecerle la circulación. Permitime…

Harry dio un paso al costado para que la sanadora pudiera acercarse a ponerle los encantamientos. Comprobó los resultados alzándole una mano. –Eso es, así está mejor.

–¿Cuánto duran estos encantamientos?

–Veinticuatro horas, supuestamente. Pero volveré a controlarlos en la mañana. –hizo una pausa– Vos sí que te preocupás por él…

–Así es. ¿Alguna novedad de Dumbledore?

–No todavía. Pero sospecho que vos vas a ser el primero en enterarte cuando vuelva.

–¿Y qué de Snape… este… del profesor Snape? Él es el Jefe de Casa de Draco. ¿Dónde está? Ud había dicho que se había ido.

–El profesor Snape ha estado ausente durante dos semanas. –no pudo disimular cierta inquietud en el tono.

La novedad sólo lo sorprendió por un par de segundos. Se imaginaba adónde habría ido. Ahora bien, si Snape era realmente leal a Dumbledore, ¿no debería estar ya de vuelta? Y ahora que se ponía a pensar al respecto. ¿Qué le habría pasado a Voldemort?, pero eso era otra cuestión aparte. –¿Y quién se encarga de las clases de Pociones?

–El profesor Dumbledore contrató a un reemplazante temporario. Pero estamos preocupados por la ausencia prolongada del profesor Snape.

–¿Ud. sabe adónde…?

–Harry, ya es suficiente. –lo cortó madame Pomfrey– Esperemos que el profesor Snape esté bien… y que regrese pronto… y mucho mejor si lo hace portando buenas noticias.

–Sí, eso sería bueno. –dijo Harry sin mucho entusiasmo. ¿Dónde estaba Snape justo la única vez en su vida que quería verlo? Era quizá el más indicado para ayudar a Draco. Quizá había podido escapar de Voldemort después de que las cosas habían salido mal. Pero si era así, ¿por qué no estaba de regreso? Harry bajó la cabeza para mirar a Draco.

–Creo que es mejor que vuelvas a la Torre de Gryffindor, el toque de queda será muy estricto esta noche considerando que ya estás de vuelta.

–Pero Draco…

–Te aseguro que Draco va a estar bien. No hay nada que puedas hacer para ayudarlo esta noche y es indudable que estás necesitando una larga noche de descanso. ¿Querés que te dé una poción para dormir sin sueños? Podría venirte bien.

–No, gracias. –Harry miró una vez más la cara de Draco. Se lo veía tan apacible… Ninguna arruga de tensión o de preocupación… angelical se hubiera dicho. Si se esforzaba un poco hasta hubiera podido llegar a pensar que sólo estaba durmiendo una siesta. Pero no era así… Harry sabía exactamente cuál era la situación.

Finalmente, dio media vuelta y salió del pabellón sin pronunciar ninguna palabra más.

oOo

Hermione había hecho un buen trabajo, para cuando llegó a la sala común no había mucha gente, algunos alumnos de séptimo y algunos de quinto. Pero la mayoría de los de sexto, excepto Ron, lo esperaban reunidos en derredor de la chimenea. Ginny estaba entre ellos, sentada al lado de Dean. Había un gran sillón notoriamente vacío… para que se sentara él. Se dirigió hacia ellos.

–Hola a todos. –nadie respondió, Harry apretó los dientes, no iba a ser fácil– ¿Dónde está Ron?

–Subió. –contestó Dean– Dijo que tenía mucho en qué pensar.

–Sí, ya me imagino. –miró hacia arriba, quizá podría escaparse. En realidad correspondía que algo, por lo menos, les dijera antes de irse.

–Harry… ¿nos vas a mirar siquiera? –había sido Ginny la que había hablado.

–Sí… es sólo que…

–¿Es sólo que _qué_? Ron y Hermione no eran los únicos preocupados por vos. ¡Hay una razón por la que todo el mundo quiere hacerte un millón de preguntas!

–Ya sé, pero…

–Entonces… ¿vas a hablar con nosotros o te vas a ir a acostar y a seguir angustiándote por Malfoy?

Las palabras de Ginny habían sido como una cachetada. Dejó caer los hombros. –Adelante, pregunten. No tengo fuerzas para ponerme a discutir.

–¿Cómo fue que regresaste, Harry? –preguntó Lavander sin perder un segundo– Decían que estabas a más de ciento cincuenta kilómetros al norte. ¿Realmente viniste caminando?

Harry se limito a una risa corta, la pregunta era ridícula. –¿Por qué creés que demoramos tanto en volver?

–Pero… –agregó Lavender con ojos desorbitados– ¿No había monstruos en los bosques? ¡Debe de haber sido terrible!

–Nada que ver con el Bosque Prohibido. Draco y yo viajamos a través de bosques normales… nada realmente peligroso.

–¿Tampoco bestias muggles? –preguntó Parvati.

–Bueno… tuvimos problemas con una víbora…

–¿Te picó! –preguntó Lavander con un chillido.

–No, lo picó a Draco. Pero no te preocupes, pudimos arreglárnoslas.

–Bueno… me alegro de que…

–Perdón que interrumpa Harry… pero tengo que saber… ¿cómo pudiste viajar una distancia tan larga con Malfoy sin que mataran mutuamente? –era Dean el que había formulado la pregunta.

Harry lo miró no sin irritación. –¿Hermione no se lo explicó ya?

–Algo nos dijo, pero me resulta difícil poder creerle…

–Pues sería mejor que le creyeras. –dijo Harry con frialdad.

–¿Harry…?

–¿Sí, Neville?

–¿Es cierto que Malfoy te salvó la vida?

Harry dejó caer la cabeza. –Sí, así es… más de una vez.

Hubo un largo silencio sólo interrumpido por el crepitar del fuego. Las preguntas se reiniciaron poco después, Harry las fue contestando escuetamente y con tono distante. Finalmente pudo escaparse escaleras arriba, sabía que todavía le faltaba enfrentar a Ron.

Ron estaba acostado en su cama mirando al techo. –¿Vas a entrar o te vas a quedar todo el día en la puerta?

–Eh…perdón… hola, Ron.

–Hola, Harry. –replicó Ron con tono neutro– ¿Los demás siguen abajo?

–Así es… –Harry fue a sentarse en el borde de su cama– Y bien… ¿qué es lo que pensás?

–Todavía sigo pensando… –suspiró – …no sé, Harry… No digo que nunca llegue a acostumbrarme a la idea… pero por ahora me sigue resultando muy difícil aceptar a Malfoy. Es todo tan repentino. Es posible que vos hayas tenido experiencias… que hayas establecido un cierto vínculo de vida con él… pero yo no estuve allí… y vos retaceás bastante la información… todavía no sé qué pensar.

–Supongo que por el momento no puedo pretender mucho más.

Ron giró sobre la cama y lo miró a la cara. –Vos sos mi mejor amigo, Harry. Cambiar mi opinión sobre Malfoy de la noche a la mañana me resulta imposible… pero voy a tratar… por vos, no por él… que te quede claro.

Harry aventuró una sonrisa. –¿Significa eso que no lo vas a freír a hechizos?

–Oh… tanto no me animo a prometer, –dijo haciendo un gesto displicente con la mano– pero no usaría nada demasiado mortal.

La sonrisa de Harry se borró. –En la condición que está con muy poco alcanzaría para matarlo.

Ron tuvo la decencia de sonar algo preocupado. –¿Se está muriendo? ¿No hay posibilidades de que se recupere?

–Sigue vivo, pero en cierta forma no está acá… no lo entiendo muy bien, no podría explicártelo… pero si Dumbledore no encuentra una forma de salvarlo… tarde o temprano se va a morir.

–Hermione y yo sobrevivimos cinco años siendo tus amigos, no creo que un par de semanas sean suficientes como para matar a Malfoy.

Harry lo miró con una expresión entre sorprendida y divertida. –Eso que dijiste me hace sentir mejor.

–Me alegro.

–Pero probablemente no en la forma que había sido tu intención.

Ron frunció el ceño. –No sé si entiendo…

–Indirectamente admitiste que es mi amigo.

Ron hizo una cara. –Yo no puedo haber admitido algo así… ¿o sí?

–Sí, mal que te pese. – dijo Harry con una sonrisa– Y hablando de otra cosa, Ron, ¿pudo alguien recuperar el mapa de los Merodeadores?

Ron giró para sacarlo de debajo de la cama y se lo dio. –Estuviste a punto de perderlo. Snape lo encontró y quería quedárselo, alegó que evidentemente era un artefacto de magia oscura que podía ser muy dañino en manos equivocadas… pero fue Dumbledore el que se lo quedó finalmente. Y al día siguiente lo encontré esmeradamente plegado debajo de mi almohada.

–¡Qué grande que es Dumbledore!

–No era precisamente eso lo que decías el verano pasado.

Harry se encogió de hombros. –Me prometió que iba a proteger a Draco… incluso después de todo lo que pasó.

Ron se limitó a gruñir en respuesta.

–Creo… bueno… es mejor que sigamos hablando mañana.

–Sí… te hace mucha falta dormir.

–No digo que no… pero no sé si voy a poder dormirme.

–¿Madame Pomfrey no te dio nada para…?

–Me ofreció algo pero lo rechacé.

–¿Por que será que no me asombra para nada? Bueno… yo tengo sueño y vos deberías tratar de dormir.

–Ahora sonás como Hermione. –se ganó un almohadazo en la cara– ¡Buena puntería!, quizá este año deberías probar jugar de cazador. –le arrojó la almohada de vuelta, Ron la abarajó con toda facilidad.

–Buenas noches, Harry.

–Buenas noches, Ron.

Cuando estaba cerrando las cortinas alrededor de su cama le llegó otra vez la voz de Ron. –Te extrañé, Harry.

–Yo también, Ron. –respondió Harry dejándose caer sobre el colchón. Unos minutos después oyó que abrían la puerta y algunos murmullos ahogados. _Neville, Seamus y Dean, deben de haber estado esperando a que termináramos de hablar._ Era una suerte que no los hubieran interrumpido, aunque probablemente habían estado escuchando detrás de la puerta.

Poco después las luces se apagaron y no tardó en oír los ronquidos de los demás. La cama se sentía tan cómoda, con almohadas mullidas y sábanas limpias… y le hacía tanta falta dormir. Pero todavía no esta listo… no se había molestado en desvestirse.

Consultó el mapa de los Merodeadores. Filch y la señora Norris estaban en los subsuelos, camino hacia el aula de Pociones donde Peeves estaba haciendo alguna fechoría. Sonrió, mejor así, eso mantendría ocupado a Filch durante un tiempo. No detectó ningún otro tipo de actividad en el mapa, madame Pomfrey estaba en sus aposentos contiguos al pabellón del hospital. Y Draco en su cama. Decidió que iba a ir a verlo.

Se levantó, se cubrió con el manto de invisibilidad y bajó a la sala común, sólo Hermione seguía allí, junto a la chimenea, muy concentrada leyendo un libro. Por un momento consideró dejarse ver, pero rechazó la idea, Hermione no lo iba a dejar salir a esa hora. Tenía que distraerla para poder escabullirse.

Con un movimiento de varita abrió una de las ventanas, afuera seguía arreciando la tormenta, el viento inundó la sala común, Hermione lanzó una exclamación y corrió a cerrar la ventana. Harry se apresuró a salir, la Dama Gorda roncaba.

No se cruzó con nadie y no tuvo problemas para ingresar al pabellón. Se aproximó a la cama de Draco. En las suaves sombras alcanzó a distinguir el rostro que ya le resultaba tan conocido, tanto que hubiera podido reconocerlo al tacto. Bajo la muy tenue iluminación, la tez de Draco semejaba porcelana, bajo el relumbrar de la magia residual la piel de Draco lo hizo acordar de la noche en el círculo de hadas. Se había sentido tan cercano a Draco esa noche… y en ese preciso momento sentía lo mismo.

Apuntó la varita a la puerta de la habitación de madame Pomfrey y murmuró un encantamiento amortiguador de sonidos. Arrimó una silla al lecho de Draco y tomó asiento. No era que pensara que le pudiera hacer algún bien a Draco velando a su lado, pero a él sí lo hacía sentir mejor. Y quizá a nivel subconsciente, Draco podría percibir su presencia y seguramente apreciaría la compañía. En el peor de los casos era más que probable que no le molestaría que estuviera o no allí.

–¿A vos te molestaría, –dijo en voz alta– si te despertaras en este momento y me encontraras a tu lado contemplándote?

Obviamente, Draco no respondió, pero Harry pudo imaginárselo sentándose en la cama con una comisura en alto y diciendo algo como: _A todos les encanta contemplarme, Harry. Soy como una exquisita escultura en un pedestal. Estos rasgos refinados, delicadamente cincelados, este cuerpo increíble, estos cabellos inmaculados…_

–Tenés la barbilla puntiaguda. –le contestó Harry en su cabeza– Y estás tan flaco como yo. Pero respecto del cabello tenés razón.

_Pues claro, tarado._

–Extraño eso, sabés.

_¿Qué, mis celestiales cabellos?_

–No, tu odioso sentido del humor.

_No te creas que el tuyo es mucho mejor._

–Ya sé… pero era tan divertido, provocándonos constantemente pero sin querer matarnos.

_Muy divertido… no lo habría cambiado por nada del mundo._

–¡Pero eso fue lo que hiciste! No deberías haberlo hecho, Draco.

_¡Pero claro que sí!, no seas tan egoísta._

–¿Egoísta? ¿Pero de dónde sacás un disparate como ése?

_Vos querías que te matara… ¿acaso no te das cuenta de que eso me hubiera matado? ¿lo espantoso que habría sido para mí?_

–¿Y acaso esto no es espantoso para mí? ¿Verte así?

_Sabés muy bien que los Slytherins ponemos siempre en primer lugar el propio interés._

–¿Cómo se entiende que defiendas tu propio interés sacrificando la vida? ¿Por qué lo hiciste, Draco? ¡Decímelo!

_Vos lo sabés. Los dos lo sabemos._

–¿Pero por qué tuviste que ser vos? Se suponía que era yo el que iba a morir, ¿por qué? –con frustración Harry golpeó el colchón con lo puños– ¿Por qué tuvo que pasar? ¿Y por qué yo no me di cuenta antes?

Su imagen de Draco no replicó. –¿Draco? ¡Contestame maldición! Draco, por favor…

–_¡PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!_

Harry quedó paralizado, quiso gritar pero no pudo. Pero _madame Pomfrey debe de haber oído el hechizo… va a venir en un segundo,_ y entonces se acordó que había puesto un encantamiento de aislamiento acústico en la puerta de la sanadora, _¡mierda!_

Su atacante se dejó ver, _Pansy Parkinson._

–¡Pero si no es otro que Potty Potter! Arrullando junto al cuerpo catatónico de su salvador, ¡qué romantico! –se cernió sobre la silla– Me impediste verlo antes, pero ahora no podés detenerme. Estoy segura de que querrías poder hablar, me insultarías con un montón de groserías… es mucho mejor así. –Parkinson le cruzó la cara con una bofetada.

–Es por _tu culpa_ que Draco destruyó su futuro. ¡Draco era tan maravilloso! Inteligente, apuesto… todos sabían que iba a llegar muy alto. Prometía tanto. El Señor Oscuro lo requirió incluso antes de alcanzara la mayoría de edad. ¡Tamaño _honor_!, ¿acaso alcanzás a entenderlo Potter? Ser elegido tan joven… incluso el Señor Oscuro sabía que estaba destinado a ser grande. Uno de los mortífagos más poderosos… ¡más poderoso que su padre, incluso! Draco merecía mucho más. Me merecía a mí. ¡Y vos lo arruinaste todo!

_¡Qué repugnante!_

–Yo iba a casarme con él.

_El día que las ranas críen pelos, ¡yegua, arpía cara de caniche!, _el pensamiento era de Harry pero lo había gritado en su cabeza la voz de Draco.

–Pero ya no. –prosiguió ella– Una Parkinson no puede desposar a un traidor a la sangre. Sería una deshonra. No puedo creer que hayamos llegado a esto. Él era _mi_ Draco. Se suponía que iba a ser mío. Y es por eso que a mí me toca ser la que lo mate.

_¡No!_ Harry no podía creerlo. ¡Iba a matar a Draco! ¿Por qué no estaba madame Pomfrey haciendo guardia junto a la cama? Él se lo había advertido. Ella le había prometido que no permitiría que nadie se le acercara. ¿Dónde estaba Dumbledore? ¿Dónde estaba _alguien… cualquiera_ que pudiera impedirlo?

–Por supuesto que no es mi deseo, pero no hay otra forma posible. E incluso Draco lo entendería, si estuviera en sus cabales… pero no lo está. Ya no. –sacó un frasco del bolsillo– No es mi culpa, Potter. Vos fuiste el que se lo hizo. –se volvió hacia Draco.

_¡Merlín, por favor, deténganla!¡Que alguien la detenga!_

–Y otra cosa más, Potter, … tengo suficiente para dos… es posible que éste sea tu último pensamiento… Draco murió por tu culpa y su sacrificio fue totalmente en vano. Vas a poder verlo morir, que lo disfrutes… –destapó el frasco.

–¡STUPEFY!

Parkinson se azotó contra el suelo un segundo después, el frasco se estrelló haciéndose añicos. Una figura se inclinó sobre el cuerpo yaciente de Parkinson y levantó la varita caída. _–¡Finite Incantatem!_

–¿Crabbe?

–Potter. –fue el gruñido de respuesta.

–Pero yo creí… ¿qué es lo que está pasando acá?

–Sí, se suponía que yo lo matara. Mi padre me había dicho que me le adelantara a Pansy, para ganarme el crédito. Pero yo no podía hacer algo así.

–¿No podías? No lo ibas a matar… ¿pero…?

–Él siempre fue bueno conmigo. Probablemente la única persona que ha sido buena conmigo. Eso es algo que no se olvida.

–¿Y qué de Goyle?

–Greg… lo seguía por conveniencia, sabía que algún día Draco iba a ser muy influyente. Cuando nos enteramos de lo que había hecho Draco… enseguida nos dimos cuenta de que íbamos a estar en lados opuestos.

–Vos querías detener a Parkinson… él trataba de evitar que interfirieras…

–Deberías haberlo visto cuando leyó la carta de mi padre, en la que me decía que lo matara yo primero. Me dijo que o la dejaba a Pansy hacerlo o que iba a usar el _Imperius _para obligarme a que yo lo matara. Pero no estaba muy decidido a usar la maldición salvo que fuera imprescindible. Hace mucho que somos amigos y todo eso… pero también hace mucho que es… era amigo de Draco.

Eran demasiadas cosas para procesar y todas juntas. –¿Y dónde está Goyle ahora?

–Dormido, le puse una poción en uno de los trozos de tarta que se sirvió. Siempre le digo que come demasiado.

Harry se empezó a reír a carcajadas sin poder contenerse. Crabbe se quedó mirándolo perplejo hasta que logró recomponerse. –Perdón… no era mi intención reírme… no me reía de vos… pero es que…

–Nervios. Entiendo. No soy tan imbécil como cree la mayoría.

Harry lo miró a los ojos. –No, claro que no. Y fue muy astuto eso de ponerle la poción en el postre. ¿Qué vamos a hacer con ella? –preguntó señalando a Parkinson.

Crabbe se encogió de hombros. –Hasta ahí no llegué a pensar. Dumbledore no está en el castillo…

–Se fue… no creo que haya vuelto todavía.

–Una especulación infundada, se los puedo asegurar. –les llegó la voz del director desde la puerta.

Harry se sobresaltó. –¡Profesor!

El director hizo un gesto con la mano y se encendieron las antorchas. Contempló el cuerpo de Parkinson caído en el suelo y el frasco roto. –Voy a llamar a Kingsley Shacklebolt de inmediato. Harry, ¿me harías el favor de quitar tu excelente encantamiento de bloqueo acústico de la puerta de madame Pomfrey y llamarla?

–Eh… sí, claro. –dijo Harry avergonzado y se apresuró a obedecer. Unos minutos después llegó seguido por una madame Pomfrey despeinada y con las ropas no del todo compuestas.

–Albus, ya estás de vuelta… ¡Merlín bendito! ¿Qué le pasó a…!

–No está herida, Poppy, sólo desmayada. Y sugeriría que permanezca así hasta que lleguen los aurores.

–¡Aurores?

–¡Iba a asesinar a Draco! –exclamó Harry muy enojado con la sanadora– ¡Usted me había prometido que no iba a dejar que nadie se le acercara!

–¡Pero si dejé una alarma activada! –contestó madame Pomfrey consternada– Debería haberse disparado si alguien entraba al pabellón.

–¡No parece que haya hecho un buen trabajo! –interpuso Harry con aspereza.

–Harry, has de abstenerte de dirigirte hacia miembros de mi personal con esos modos. –lo reprendió Dumbledore con severidad.

Harry estaba demasiado enfadado como para intimidarse. –¡Por culpa de su alarma defectuosa estuvieron a punto de matar a Draco!

Dumbledore frunció el ceño y arrugó la frente. –La alarma no es defectuosa, Harry… ¿qué es lo que cuelga de esa cadena que tenés alrededor del cuello?

La mandíbula de Harry cayó como por voluntad propia. Sacó el deslocalizador de debajo de la remera. –Me… me había olvidado que lo llevaba encima. –miró lastimoso y avergonzado en dirección de madame Pomfrey– Perdón… no tenía idea…

La sanadora se estaba golpeando el pecho con la palma de la mano, un gesto totalmente inusitado en ella. –No se inquiete, señor Potter, estoy tan perpleja como Ud.. ¿Albus?

Sin decir palabra, Dumbledore se acercó a Harry, tomó el deslocalizador y desplazó la aguja hasta volverla a alinear con la N. Inmediatamente se disparó una alarma ensordecedora. Madame Pomfrey sacó de inmediato la varita y pronunció algo que no se alcanzó a oír por el ruido. Un segundo después el recinto estaba de nuevo en silencio.

–Bien, –dijo Dumbledore con exagerada jovialidad– sabemos ahora con certeza que la alarma funcionaba a la perfección.

–¿Qué dijo Ud.? –preguntó un Crabbe aturdido al tiempo que se escarbaba el oído con el meñique.

Dumbledore sonrió. –Señor Crabbe, si bien yo no veo todo, podría decir que mis habilidades de deducción e inferencia son muy buenas. Quisiera además felicitarlo por sus acciones de esta noche.

Crabbe seguía sin oír casi nada. Harry soltó una risita y le gritó al oído. –Dice que estuviste genial.

–¡Oh! ¡Gracias, señor! –respondió Crabbe inflando el pecho muy orondo, no estaba acostumbrado a recibir elogios.

Dumbledore asintió. –Le solicitaría que permanezca de guardia próximo a la señorita Parkinson hasta que lleguen los aurores.

Crabbe tampoco entendió esta vez, Harry tradujo: –Que te quedes haciéndole guardia a la hija de puta ésta.

Crabbe sonrió y por un segundo Harry pensó que le iba a hacer la venia al director. –¡Sí, señor!

–Muy bien entonces. Y ahora, Harry, si tuvieras la bondad de seguirme a mi despacho…

–¿Pudo encontrar algo para ayudar a Draco?

–Algo he encontrado efectivamente, para hablar de ello te pediría que me siguieras a mi despacho. Poppy, no muevan a la señorita Parkinson ni toquen el frasco roto hasta que lleguen los aurores.

–Ananá. –dijo Dumbledore cuando llegaron ante las gárgolas.

–¿Ananá?

–Ah sí, he decidido que demasiados dulces no son convenientes a mi edad.

Cuando entraron al despacho, el director fue directamente a la chimenea. Probablemente se estaba comunicando con Kingsley Shacklebolt, pensó Harry. La conversación fue breve. Luego fue a sentarse a su escritorio. Harry ya no pudo contenerse más. –¿Qué fue lo que encontró, señor? ¿Podemos salvar a Draco? ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Por qué no recupera la consciencia?

–Harry, Harry… –exhortó Dumbledore levantando las manos– Tomá asiento y escuchame. Estamos por discutir un asunto que tiene que ver con una magia muy profunda y compleja. Es preciso que me prestes toda tu atención… si es que queremos salvar a Draco.

–Oh… –dijo Harry y se dejó caer sobre la silla.

–Primero, debería decirte que no sabemos qué ha sido de Voldemort.

–¿Qué me quiere decir?

–Quiero decir que desde la noche del eclipse, la noche de su fracasado intento de quitarte la vida, me ha sido imposible detectar cualquier indicio de él. Se me informó que como consecuencia de los esfuerzos de Draco, Voldemort sufrió una reacción muy grave y desagradable, algunos de sus más próximos seguidores se lo llevaron posteriormente a algún lugar que desconocemos. Desde entonces no ha mostrado signo alguno de actividad, quizá está protegido por algún tipo de escudo que impide toda detección.

–¿Pasó a esconderse?

–Quizá, no podemos afirmarlo con certeza. Pero ésa es una cuestión para otro momento, al respecto no podemos hacer nada por ahora, pero me pareció conveniente que estuvieras al tanto. Nuestra prioridad en este instante es la vida de Draco.

Harry asintió ostensiblemente. –¿Qué fue lo que encontró, señor? Había dicho que tenía una teoría… ¿se confirmó correcta?

–Mi teoría debería de ser correcta, puesto que no hay otra forma que pueda explicar lo que he podido observar. No obstante, antes de aventurarnos más allá, debo estar completamente seguro. De lo contrario intentar salvar a Draco podría significar un serio peligro para ustedes dos.

Harry se enderezó en el asiento. – ¿Nosotros dos? ¿Me está diciendo que podría significar un riesgo para mí también? ¿Por qué?

Dumbledore no contestó de inmediato, se levantó de su sillón, rodeó el escritorio y fue a pararse al lado de Harry. –Aunque entiendo que esto pueda resultarte algo muy incómodo, con tu permiso, me gustaría usar Legilimancia sobre vos.

El corazón de Harry se aceleró de golpe. –¿Por qué? –preguntó nervioso.

–Porque para constatar con exactitud lo que ha ocurrido, necesito observar directamente los hechos que llevaron al sacrificio de Draco. Un relato, especialmente el de alguien muy implicado emocionalmente en la situación, puede dejar de lado algunos detalles particularmente esenciales y reveladores.

–Pero… ¿y no habría ninguna otra forma?

–Podríamos usar el pensieve, pero eso podría llevarnos horas. Y el tiempo es un lujo que no podemos permitirnos tal como están las cosas.

–¿La Legilimancia es más rápida?

–¿Recordás tu experiencia en las sesiones con el profesor Snape?

–Era como una sucesión de recuerdos… un remolino de imágenes… ¡ah ya veo! Es bien rápida.

–Así es generalmente.

Harry se retorció un poco, no le traían buenos recuerdos las sesiones con Snape. Pero bueno… no se trataba de Snape en este caso… y estaba dispuesto a lo que fuera para salvar a Draco. –Está bien. Adelante. Estoy listo.

Cerró los ojos y se preparó para recibir el impacto. No llegó, sintió una mano posándose sobre su hombro. Abrió los ojos, los chispeantes ojos celestes de Dumbledore lo contemplaban afables a la misma altura que los suyos, el director se había agachado. –No, es mejor que tengas los ojos abiertos. Esto va a diferir del método que usó el profesor Snape. Tratá de distenderte.

En el instante siguiente Harry sintió algo que se movía por su mente como la brisa de otoño agitando las hojas caídas. Iba levantando por un breve instante recuerdos a su paso. Atisbos de emociones, imágenes no del todo definidas. Era una perspectiva extraña, como experimentar sus recuerdos desde el punto de vista de un observador externo. Draco y él discutiendo en los calabozos. Voldemort. Dolor. Ellos corriendo por el río, escapando de los mortífagos. La guerra de hojas. El osito horrible. Las visiones de Draco. Ellos metiéndose juntos en el río. El círculo de hadas. La pelea. Desesperación. Júbilo. Ternura, ensoñación, palabras murmuradas. Angustia. La luna elevándose. El baile. Los intentos desesperados de aferrarse. La sensación de irse extinguiendo.

Lo último fue Draco diciéndole algo pero las palabras sonaron amortiguadas, ininteligibles. Era un recuerdo borroso, estaba semiinconsciente cuando había ocurrido. Harry parpadeó varias veces.

–¿Estás bien, Harry?

–Yo… sí… deme un momento para… –se sacó las gafas y se enjugó los ojos con la manga, de golpe los miembros parecían pesarle como plomo –Siento como si hubiera revivido las tres últimas semanas.

–En cierta forma de eso se trató. –Dumbledore se incorporó y se apoyó sobre el escritorio– Harry, cuando te estabas durmiendo, la noche anterior al eclipse, ¿recordás haber dicho algo en particular?

–No… yo… Draco me dijo que había hablado en sueños. Él me había puesto un encantamiento para ayudarme a dormir. No recuerdo mucho de lo que pasó después que me lo puso. Ahora siento como si hubiera algo que debería recordar… ¿qué fue lo que vio, señor?

Dumbledore se mesó las barbas e ignoró la pregunta. –¿Y la noche misma del eclipse, cuando ya ibas perdiendo la consciencia, recordás algo inusual que Draco haya dicho?

Dumbledore había visto algo, evidentemente, pero se mostraba renuente a decírselo.

–Era todo muy borroso, Draco trataba de hacer algo a través del vínculo. Yo podía sentirlo. No sé si lo que estoy diciendo tiene sentido.

–Sí lo tiene. –dijo Dumbledore con tono neutro– Continuá.

–Le dije que no se molestara en insistir porque no estaba dando resultado. Y luego le recordé que debía mantener la promesa que… esto le va a sonar espantoso, pero…

–Harry, estoy al tanto de que le habías pedido a Draco que te matara si todo indicaba que Voldemort iba a lograr su propósito.

Harry rió. –No hay nada que Ud. no sepa.

Dumbledore sonrió brevemente. –Pero, ¿recordás algo más después de eso?

–Creo que no. –dijo Harry evitando mirar al director directo a los ojos– Pero cuando Ud. iba repasando mis recuerdos…me parece que vi algo… que no puedo determinar… Es como una respuesta en un examen… que uno _sabe_ que sabe pero que se resiste… no sé si me explico. ¿Ud. no le hizo nada al recuerdo?

–No osaría alterar tus recuerdos, Harry. Sólo fui un mero observador.

–Dígamelo entonces, ¿qué fue lo que vio?

El director no respondió de inmediato. Rodeó el escritorio, tomó asiento, apoyó los codos y luego la cara sobre las palmas abiertas. –¿Recordás lo que te había dicho sobre el sacrificio que tu madre había hecho por vos? –Dumbledore no esperó a que le respondiera, prosiguió– Tu madre estuvo dispuesta a privilegiar tu vida en detrimento de la propia. Fue un sacrificio puro y simple facilitado por un encantamiento… lo que Draco hizo fue esencialmente lo mismo, un sacrificio, pero facilitado por un encantamiento diferente.

En ese momento se avivó el fuego en la chimenea y apareció el rostro de la profesora McGonagall. –¡Albus!

–¿Sí, Minerva?

–Ronald Weasley acaba de irrumpir en mi despacho, ¡dice que Potter ha desaparecido otra vez!

–No ha desaparecido, está aquí conmigo.

–¡CÓMO? –se oyó gritar a Ron y su cabeza apareció junto a la de la profesora.

–¡Señor Weasley! Tenga la amabilidad de sacar la cabeza de mi chimenea, ¡estoy tratando de mantener un diálogo con el director!

Ron no le hizo caso. – ¡Harry! ¿Qué es lo que pasa? Me desperté y no estabas… ¿estás bien?

–Estoy bien, Ron. Estamos discutiendo con el director el modo de salvar a Draco.

–Ah… _Draco_… otra vez…

–¡Señor Weasley!

–Sí, _Draco_… otra vez.

Ron no tuvo oportunidad de agregar nada más fue retirado violentamente de la chimenea, se pudo oír amortiguada la voz de Hermione reconviniéndolo.

–Bien, –dijo la profesora– si Harry está seguro… Profesor Dumbledore, ¿va a necesitar de mi asistencia para algún asunto?

Dumbledore asintió. –Me gustaría que se encontrara conmigo en el hospital dentro de diez minutos, es mejor que esté al tanto de lo que vamos a intentar. No tenemos mucho tiempo disponible y no puedo explicarle más ahora.

La profesora asintió brevemente y desapareció sin decir más.

Harry se había quedado con la vista fija en la chimenea. Sintió que Dumbledore le tiraba ligeramente de la manga. –Harry, creo que el señor Weasley va a estar bien. Ahora nos tenemos que concentrar en el asunto que tenemos entre manos.

–Sí. –dijo Harry, Ron había sonado muy enojado, pero esa cuestión tendría que esperar.

–Como te estaba explicando, Harry. Tus recuerdos confirman mi teoría en dos importantes aspectos: cómo fue que Draco te salvó… y la razón por la cuál todavía sigue vivo. Y tenemos algo más, –sacó un rollo de pergamino y lo extendió sobre el escritorio– que le debemos al ingenio de Draco y que nos será útil para basar nuestros esfuerzos de rescate.

–El diagrama del encantamiento de Draco.

–En realidad esto es una copia. El original está siendo usado por otros que están colaborando para rescatar a Draco.

–Ah… –dijo Harry acordándose no sin cierta incomodidad de lo que había escrito en el reverso del original.

–Éste es un diagrama muy bien construido, si bien incompleto. Lo cual no implica descrédito alguno para Draco, que quede claro. El encantamiento que intentaba diseñar estaba muy por encima de su corta edad y de su experiencia. Con la ayuda de dos expertos en la materia hemos podido suplir los detalles faltantes. Y la información que pude obtener de tus recuerdos me otorga una gran confianza, confirma que estábamos en lo correcto. ¿Podrías acercarte para que lo veamos juntos?

Harry se apresuró a ponerse a su lado, había nuevas líneas en azul que complementaban el elegante diagrama de Draco. Había indicado ahora un flujo de energía del _ancla_ a la _víctima_. Un escudo rodeaba a la víctima. Y había agregadas otras líneas intrincadas y nuevos símbolos extraños. –¿Podría explicármelo?

–Por lo que pudimos deducir, Draco se proponía actuar como una especie de _ancla_ para vos. ¿Estoy en lo correcto?

–Sí… señor.

–En realidad no es posible anclar la energía mágica de la forma en que Draco se proponía hacerlo. Se la puede dirigir, se la puede ubicar en un lugar determinado, se la puede hacer manifiesta, se la puede proteger con escudos. En realidad es algo que Draco debe de saber, me pregunto qué fue lo que le inspiró este tipo de escenario que recuerda a una _cinchada_.

Harry se mordió la lengua, pero no dijo nada.

Dumbledore prosiguió. –En esencia, Draco creó el mismo tipo de conducto que Voldemort pero con un propósito diametralmente opuesto.

Harry asintió. –Voldemort quería matarme, Draco quería salvarme.

–Quizá no usé el término más apropiado. El propósito era el opuesto, pero también lo era el componente emocional que puso en el hechizo.

–Draco mencionó el _factor emocional_, dijo que era esencial para que el conjuro resultara.

–Y Draco estaba en lo cierto. Es el componente más importante del conjuro. Y lo único que Draco hizo diferente de lo que hizo Voldemort.

Harry retrocedió un paso al darse cuenta de lo que implicaba. –¿La poción era la _misma_?

–Exactamente los mismos ingredientes físicos. –confirmó Dumbledore.

–Entonces… lo único diferente… fue…

–El concepto básico es muy simple pero la magia que involucra es sumamente compleja y profunda. La poción por sí misma lo único que hace es abrir un canal para transferir la energía y la magia. El odio es el elemento motor, lo que Voldemort iba a usar para matarte. Y la única fuerza lo suficientemente poderosa para contrarrestarlo es… el amor. –Dumbledore sonrió, su voz se tornó muy suave– Draco debe de quererte mucho, su propósito de salvarte prevaleció por encima de su instinto de autopreservación. Draco se puso como escudo, se interpuso entre Voldemort y vos… lo mismo que había hecho tu madre.

Harry dio otro torpe paso hacia atrás. Parte de su cerebro se negaba a procesar la información, el resto ya sabía que era la única explicación posible. En realidad esa otra parte ya lo sabía desde hacía mucho. Se alejó un poco más y se dejó caer en el sofá más cercano. –Se puso como escudo… se entregó…

–Por vos. Sí, Harry, y dado el tipo de magia implicada… si pudo lograrlo es porque…

–…me ama.

Dumbledore cerró los ojos. –Ésa fue mi primera inferencia, pero no quería interrogarte al respecto frente a madame Pomfrey, sin embargo no parecía haber otra explicación posible. –abrió los ojos y lo espió por encima de los anteojos de leer– Esto parece sorprenderte menos de lo que yo hubiera esperado.

–Ya lo sabía. –le había salido la voz como un graznido, tosió para aclararse la garganta– Desde hace bastante… sólo que me resistía admitirlo en voz alta…

–Algo perfectamente comprensible.

–Pero… si él se sacrificó… ¿por qué no esta muerto?

La sonrisa de Dumbledore se tornó amarga. –Lo que planteamos como teoría con mis colegas… y que tus recuerdos al parecer confirman… Verás Harry, hubo ese momento en que vos estabas apenas consciente, apenas vivo… sin embargo seguías estando ahí, proporcionándole fuerza, peleando de su lado gracias al vínculo que había abierto la poción… básicamente lo único que puede explicar que Draco sobreviviera es que vos lo amaras lo suficiente como para impedir que muriera. Te lo voy preguntar directamente, Harry –el tono de Dumbledore era muy amable– ¿Cuáles son tus sentimientos por Draco?

Harry no dudaba de cuál era la respuesta, pero se resistía a pronunciarla en voz alta, admitirlo ante el director le resultaba muy incómodo. Y si alguna vez se animaba a decirlo, Draco debía ser el primero que lo oyera.

–Creo… creo que Ud. ya sabe la respuesta exacta a esa pregunta.

Dumbledore asintió. –Creo entonces que es posible que puedas salvar a Draco.

–Ah… es por eso que me había dicho que los dos nos pondríamos en riesgo… –y era obvio si uno se ponía a pensarlo, él era el único que podía rescatarlo– ¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer?

Dumbledore habló con tono solemne. –La solución que hemos pensado exige un gran compromiso de tu parte. Draco existe en una dimensión intermedia entre la vida y la muerte. Quedó atrapado en esa dimensión cuando se interpuso como escudo. Es una dimensión mágica, que difiere de la real… podríamos decir que está atascado porque continúa defendiéndote de un peligro… aunque el peligro ya no existe. Para poder rescatarlo vos vas a tener que acceder a esa dimensión mágica.

Harry iba a hacer la pregunta obvia, _¿Cómo?_, pero la palabra se resistió a salirle de la garganta, se limitó a asentir, se acercó al escritorio y esperó a que Dumbledore le explicara.

Dumbledore indicó la hoja de pergamino. –Ya sabés que la poción Eclipse del alma crea un vínculo entre la persona que la bebe y la persona cuya sangre ha sido usada para prepararla. Si Voldemort la hubiera usado como lo tenía planeado, vos hubieras muerto y el vínculo se habría cancelado instantáneamente. Pero en el caso entre Draco y vos… ninguno de los dos está muerto, el vínculo persiste, si bien… podríamos decir… transmutado. Yo pude detectar la magia del vínculo entre ustedes mientras madame Pomfrey revisaba a Draco. Yo nunca había visto un diagrama del conjuro Eclipse del alma, de hecho en todos mis años y con mi vasta experiencia sólo había leído sobre el conjuro una media docena de veces. Pero sí conozco otros procedimientos mágicos que guardan relación con este hechizo, que tienen características… propiedades comunes. Uno de ellos, es un antiguo hechizo que usaban a veces los amantes abandonados o traicionados. El que había sido traicionado bebía una poción que contenía una gota de la sangre de su amante, la poción actuaba creando un vínculo entre los dos y al mismo tiempo como veneno para el que la había bebido. Algunos reportes informan que el amante traicionado debía besar a su pareja para transferirle el veneno, pero eso no era necesario en realidad, puesto que cuando el envenenado moría arrastraba a la muerte a su amante a través del vínculo creado por la poción.

–Me hace acordar de Romeo y Julieta. –murmuró Harry.

–Supongo que no habrás creído que Shakespeare era muggle.

Harry abrió grandes de los ojos. –Supongo que no debería…

–Como sea, estas pociones me vinieron a la mente cuando vi el esquema por primera vez. Y fue reconociendo las similitudes que se me ocurrió una posible solución. Una explicación exhaustiva nos tomaría demasiado tiempo y la poción que se me ocurrió que podríamos utilizar ya está casi lista. Baste decir, que con la ayuda de un apreciado colega de Beauxbatons experto en las Artes Antiguas y con la colaboración de uno de los miembros del personal de Hogwarts hemos diseñado un plan aprovechando las similitudes entre la poción del Amante vengativo y la poción Eclipse del alma.

–¿Y le parece que puede dar resultado?

–Debería.

–¿Y entonces a qué estamos esperando? Puede contarme lo que tengo que hacer de camino al ala hospitalaria.

–No te apresures tanto, Harry.

–Pero, ¿no dice Ud. que no tenemos mucho tiempo? El tiempo de Draco se acaba, no tenemos ni un minuto que perder.

–Harry, pará. Es mejor que vuelvas a sentarte. –Harry obedeció– Todavía falta un poco para que la poción esté lista, tenemos todavía unos momentos. Debe quedarte claro que esto nunca se ha probado con anterioridad. Es una teoría no probada y podría no dar resultado.

–Draco se animó con una teoría no probada, y por eso yo estoy vivo y él está… como está. ¡Tengo que hacerlo! ¡Voy a hacerlo!

–Como dije antes, hay riesgos… y es preciso que seas consciente de ellos antes de aceptar.

–¡Los riesgos no me importan, Draco estaba dispuesto a morir por mí? –Harry notaba que se estaba poniendo histérico pero no podía importarle menos– ¡Cualquier cosa que pueda hacer para traerlo de vuelta… la voy a intentar!

–Podrías llegar a morir.

Se le vino el alma a los pies. –¿Qué! ¿Cómo…?

–Esta poción está basada en la que te expliqué antes. La original causaba la muerte en unos pocos segundos. La versión modificada es también un veneno pero de acción un poco más retardada. Cuando la bebas tu cuerpo caerá en un estado próximo a la muerte, pero tu mente permanecerá lúcida. En esa condición podrás hacer el tránsito, siguiendo el vínculo que te une con Draco, al plano en el que ahora se encuentra. No puedo anticiparte cómo será ese lugar… estado sería un término más apropiado… posiblemente un constructo de la propia mente de Draco. Puede que él esté escondiéndose o que esté confundido. Y tampoco puedo predecir si habrá barreras que se interpongan entre ustedes. Pero, si tu deseo es salvarlo, tenés que encontrarlo y traerlo de vuelta.

–Lo voy a hacer.

–Harry… contamos con un antídoto… pero sólo será efectivo si se administra dentro de los diez minutos siguientes tras haber tomado la poción. Si intentamos usar el antídoto antes de que tu consciencia haya retornado a tu cuerpo… tu mente podría quedar atrapada… y tu cuerpo separado de tu mente moriría… quedarías en una condición como la de Draco en este momento. Sabiendo todo esto, ¿seguís dispuesto a ayudarlo?

–Draco arriesgó todo para salvarme y yo… no puedo perderlo. ¿De qué vale que me plantee una solución si después se empeña en convencerme de que no lo haga? Por supuesto que sigo dispuesto a hacerlo… y lo voy a hacer.

Dumbledore sonrió. –La mayoría de la gente lo consideraría una temeridad disparatada, una inconciencia, una irracionalidad.

–Bueno… a ese tipo de cosas ya estoy más que habituado. –pero se estaba sintiendo muy impaciente– Voy a ir a esperar al hospital hasta que la poción esté lista.

–Me encontraré allí con vos dentro de unos minutos. Hay algunos preparativos finales de los que debo ocuparme.

Harry no perdió un segundo más, salió disparado del despacho del director y bajó las escaleras corriendo.

_Draco me ama. Fue por eso que dio resultado. Lo tuve todo el tiempo delante de mis narices y yo… ¡Oh Merlín!... yo lo sabía hacía rato. Nunca se lo dije… nunca le dije lo que siento por él. No conscientemente… ¿cómo hubiera podido? Si me costaba admitirlo ante mí mismo… y ahora… es posible que ya no tenga la oportunidad de decírselo… él podría morir… no puedo permitir que muera…_

Llegó al pie de la escalera y chocó de lleno contra un pelirrojo alto y desgarbado.

–Ron, salí del paso, llevo prisa, tengo que ir al hospital…

Ron se cruzó de brazos desafiante. –¡Ni lo pienses!

oOo


	18. Entre el cielo y el infierno

**Eclipse**

**Capítulo 18 – Entre el cielo y el infierno**

Llegó al pie de la escalera y chocó de lleno contra un pelirrojo alto y desgarbado.

—Ron, salí del paso, llevo prisa, tengo que ir al hospital…

Ron se cruzó de brazos desafiante. —¡Ni lo pienses!

Ron estaba parado con la cabeza ligeramente echada hacia atrás y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Se había calzado unos pantalones pero llevaba puesta la casaca del piyama. Hermione estaba a su lado en bata de cama, estrujándose las manos, pero Ron parecía completamente ajeno de su presencia. —No sé lo que pasó estas tres semanas entre vos y Malfoy, pero desde que regresaste parecería que te volviste loco o algo así. No nos contás nada, desaparecés en medio de la noche y casi nos matás del susto, y ahora pretendés hacer sólo Merlín sabe qué para salvar a Malfoy… ¿qué se supone que pensemos? Esta obsesión tuya con Malfoy ya se salió de madre.

—¡No es una obsesión! Es mi amigo y tengo que tratar de salvarlo. ¡Ahora dejame pasar! —intentó abrirse paso por un costado pero Ron se desplazó para bloquearlo.

—Ron, ¡o me dejás pasar o…!

—¿O qué! ¿Vas a pelear conmigo, Harry?

Hermione decidió que era el momento de intervenir, se interpuso entre ellos. —¡Harry! ¡Ron! ¡Párenla, por favor!

Harry la sacó de en medio, sin dejar de mirar a Ron con ojos furiosos. —¡Sólo si él deja de actuar como un pelotudo!

—¡Harry, no! Estamos preocupados por vos. ¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer con Malfoy? ¡Decinos!

—Mantenete al margen de esto, Hermione. —dijo Harry con frialdad— Ron, si fueras vos el que se estuviera muriendo en la cama del hospital, arriesgaría mi vida para salvarte, Draco no se merece menos.

Ron pareció como aturdido y se le ensombreció la expresión. —¿Arriesgar tu vida? ¿Vas a arriesgar _tu vida_ por Draco Malfoy! ¿Qué carajo estás por hacer?

El miedo le había desorbitado los ojos a Hermione. —Harry, ¿qué está planeando Dumbledore? ¿Qué está pasando!

—Es complicado.

Ron lo aferró de la remera y lo hizo girar para que lo mirara. —¡NO TE VOY A PERMITIR QUE ARRIESGUES LA VIDA POR EL CONDENADO DE DRACO MALFOY!

Harry lo obligó a que lo soltara y sostuvieron un breve duelo de miradas llenas de furor. Harry fue el primero que habló: —Quiero verte tratando de impedírmelo. —dijo con determinación avanzando dos pasos, Ron lo retuvo. Harry dio un nuevo paso al costado, Ron lo empujó hacia atrás. Los agujeros de la nariz de Harry se iban abriendo y cerrando, dilatándose de furia. Tenía que ir donde Draco y no iba ser Ron el que se lo impidiera. Avanzó un paso más pero se agachó cuando Ron quiso empujarlo, Ron perdió el equilibrio, tambaleó y Harry aprovechó para darle un golpe.

El primero fue a la mandíbula, el siguiente le aplastó la nariz. Ron trastabilló hacia atrás con la cara ensangrentada y maldiciendo a voz en cuello. Hermione chillaba pero Harry no le prestaba ninguna atención. Hizo un movimiento como para irse pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso recibió un puñetazo en la nuca.

Tambaleó hacia delante y antes de que pudiera darse vuelta, otro golpe lo alcanzó en el flanco. Desbordando de furia y agachando la cabeza, cargó contra Ron. Los dos se azotaron contra la pared y cayeron al suelo enmarañados entre puños, patadas y codazos.

Ron sangraba a mares por la nariz, pero a Harry no podía importarle menos, la visión de la sangre lo impulsaba a atacar con mayor saña y los gritos de Hermione sólo servían para potenciarle la euforia violenta. Logró ubicarse a horcajadas encima de Ron y aprovechó la ventaja para sacudirlo contra el suelo. —¡No entendés nada! ¡Estuvo a punto de morir por mí porque me quiere! ¡Es por eso que voy a salvarlo… Y NO VAS A SER VOS EL QUE ME DETENGA!

Alguien lo agarró del cuello de la remera, lo tironeó hacia atrás haciéndolo poner de pie y luego lo hizo girar. Se encontró de golpe enfrentado con la mirada hosca de Severus Snape. Una docena de pensamientos le desfilaron en vertiginosa sucesión por la cabeza. _Voy a perder un millón de puntos. Un mes de penitencias… no, penitencias todos los días hasta el final del período. ¿Cuándo fue que volvió Snape? Creí que no estaba. No podía ser más inoportuno. Me va a hacer perder un montón de tiempo sermoneándome… voy a estar destripando a mano escuerzos con cuernos de acá a que me muera._

Snape lo miró y luego desvió la vista hacia Ron que, agarrándose dolorido el estómago, intentaba incorporarse. Cuando el profesor volvió a mirarlo, Harry creyó detectar un muy leve dejo risueño en su expresión. —Diez puntos para Gryffindor. ¡Quién habría pensado que tuviera tal fibra, Potter! —le soltó el cuello y su rostro recuperó la expresión pétrea habitual— Es mejor que corra al ala hospitalaria, madame Pomfrey lo está aguardando, yo he de comunicarle al señor director que he concluido la preparación de la poción, con total éxito al parecer.

—Sí, señor. —dijo Harry con voz muy débil, dio media vuelta y emprendió la marcha con piernas temblorosas.

—Potter…

Harry giró la cabeza por encima del hombro.

La expresión de Snape era inescrutable y al parecer se estaba esforzando para no atragantarse con lo que fuera que iba a pronunciar. —Nos alegra que esté de regreso.

Harry asintió. —Lo mismo digo, profesor.

Partió raudo hacia el hospital. Había elegido a Draco en detrimento de Ron, eso le iba a traer muchos problemas más adelante… pero poco importaba, lo importante era salvar a Draco.

Cuando llegó al hospital, Parkinson ya no estaba, al parecer los aurores habían venido y ya se la habían llevado. Crabbe seguía allí y también estaban madame Pomfrey y la profesora McGonagall. Harry enfiló directo hacia la cama de Draco.

—¿El profesor Dumbledore viene para acá? —preguntó madame Pomfrey— ¿Encontró una cura?

—El profesor Snape tiene la poción lista. —le informó Harry al tiempo que tomaba una mano de Draco y empezaba a frotársela entre las suyas— No se trata de una cura simple, implica más que beber una poción… pero sí, la encontraron.

—¡Gracias a Merlín! —suspiró madame Pomfrey— Pero deben darse prisa. Draco la necesita sin demora, está apagándose.

—¿Cómo! —le preguntó Harry sobresaltado, ella se limitó a hacer un breve gesto hacia la palpitante luz roja.

La frecuencia era más baja y el brillo más débil. Harry le miró la cara, la tez había adquirido un tono ceniciento. —¿Cuánto tiempo le queda?

—No sabría decirlo con certeza, nunca había tenido un caso como éste. Podría aventurar una estimación… una hora quizá.

—¡Mierda! —siseó Harry y dirigió una mirada nerviosa hacia la puerta— Snape iba en camino a avisarle a Dumbledore; Dumbledore había dicho que debía ocuparse de algunos preparativos de último momento y que después vendría a reunírsenos.

—¿Qué van a hacer, Potter? —preguntó Crabbe de improviso— Por Draco, quiero decir. ¿Cuál es el plan?

—Voy a intentar traerlo de vuelta.

—¿Cómo?

—Yendo a buscarlo… adonde sea el lugar en el que esté.

—¡Un momento, señor Potter! —intervino incisiva la profesora McGonagall— Si lo que Ud. describe es lo que yo estoy pensando… entonces, de ninguna manera puedo permitirlo.

—¡No es algo que le toque decidir a Ud.! El profesor Dumbledore ideó el plan y yo voy a llevarlo a cabo.

—El profesor Dumbledore es el director, pero pertenece Ud. a mi Casa, señor Potter. Se ha puesto Ud. en peligro en muchas oportunidades, no pude impedírselo entonces, pero es distinto en el presente caso. ¡No voy a permitir que se codee una vez más con la muerte… ni por Draco Malfoy, ni por nadie!

—¡Eso es lo mismo que digo yo! —aulló Ron irrumpiendo por la puerta seguido de cerca por Hermione, el director y Snape. Ya le habían curado la nariz, pero eran notorias las manchas de sangre en la casaca del piyama— El profesor Dumbledore nos contó el plan, ¡es una locura total! Harry, ¡ni siquiera hay certeza de que resulte! La poción… ¡el veneno debería decir!... ¡puede matarte de entrada!

—¡No es así! —intervino Snape con acritud.

Ron le hizo una mueca de desdén y se volvió de nuevo a Harry. —Harry, ¡no podés hacerlo! Si fuera yo el que me estuviera muriendo, no querría que te pusieras en riesgo por mí.

Los ojos de Harry derivaron de Ron a Draco. Con una mano seguía sosteniendo la de Draco, con la otra le apartó una mecha rubia de la frente. —Pero sabés que yo lo haría igual, aunque vos no quisieras. Draco tampoco querría que lo hiciera. Y es justamente por eso que tengo que hacerlo.

Por un largo momento el recinto quedó en silencio, Ron se había quedado sin palabras. Fue Dumbledore el primero que habló.

—Creo que sería mejor que se retirara, señor Weasley. Señorita Granger, señor Crabbe, ustedes deberían acompañarlo.

—¿Adónde le parece que debemos ir? —preguntó Hermione nerviosa.

—Quizá la profesora McGonagall podría guiarlos a su despacho. Llamen a un elfo para que les sirva un té y siéntense a esperar.

—¿No va a requerir de mi asistencia, señor director? —dijo la profesora con mala cara.

Dumbledore negó con la cabeza. —Sólo es preciso que estemos el profesor Snape, madame Pomfrey y yo. Y Harry, por supuesto. Lamento no haber podido darle una información más detallada, pero el tiempo apremia. Presumo que la señorita Granger podrá proporcionarles una explicación minuciosa y exacta de la situación. Creo que cuantas menos personas presentes haya, mejor es. Le informaré inmediatamente apenas obtengamos algún resultado.

La profesora no parecía para nada conforme con el arreglo pero concedió resignada: —Entiendo.

Ron en cambio no estaba tan dispuesto a avenirse tan fácilmente. —¿Piensa arreglarnos así? Vayan y esperen… ¿Harry?

Con cierta reticencia, Harry soltó la mano de Draco y se aproximó a Ron, vaciló un instante y lo envolvió en un apretado abrazo. Ron quedó perplejo por un segundo y luego con cierta torpeza le devolvió el abrazo. Cuando se separaron, Harry le dijo: —Vos sabés por qué tengo que hacerlo.

—Sí, porque sos Harry Potter.

—Y si no fuera la clase de persona dispuesta a hacer algo como esto…

—No serías el tipo más genial que jamás he conocido y… no te querría tanto como te quiero.

Harry asintió. —Además, si he sobrevivido a tantas cosas hasta ahora, dudo que no pueda sobrevivir a esto.

—Está bien, cumpa. —dijo Ron con una sonrisa triste— ¿Nos vemos dentro de un rato entonces?

—Por supuesto.

Fue el turno de Hermione de abrazarlo. —Todo va a salir bien, Harry. No me caben dudas. No es la primera vez que te lo digo, sos un mago excepcional, todo lo que tiene que ver con la magia… y con la vida… cosas que no se pueden encontrar en ningún libro… vos lo tenés… y mucho más.

—Gracias, Hermione.

Crabbe lo sorprendió con un caluroso apretón de mano antes de que los cuatro se retiraran. La puerta se cerró tras ellos sonando como el martillo final de una sentencia. Había llegado el momento.

—Falta un último elemento que necesito extraer. —dijo Snape, sostenía un cuchillito de fulgurante hoja en la mano— Una gota de sangre de Draco.

Harry asintió y desvió la mirada mientras Snape obtenía la sangre. —¿Por qué será que todas estas pociones siniestras llevan sangre? ¿No podría sustituirse con sidra o algo menos truculento?

—Porque, Potter, la sangre posee poderosas propiedades mágicas inherentes, es portadora de la esencia mágica de la persona de la cual proviene. El tópico será cubierto en profundidad en el curso de séptimo año, espero que sus recientes experiencias sirvan para hacerlo tomar consciencia, y que de ahora en adelante haya de prestar en las clases la debida atención que tan noble asignatura amerita. —un breve relampagueo rojizo fue la señal de que la poción se había completado con éxito— Ya está lista, señor director.

Dumbledore asintió y miró a Harry con expresión grave. —Ésta es la última oportunidad para cambiar de opinión, Harry. —Harry le devolvió una mirada adusta— Veo que no debía haberme molestado en plantearlo. La poción tiene acción rápida y no puedo garantizar que el proceso vaya a ser agradable. Cuando pierdas la consciencia, tenés que encontrar a Draco lo más pronto posible y traerlo de vuelta. Así como la poción original permitía arrastrar a alguien a la muerte, esta versión te permitirá regresarlo del plano en que se encuentra al mundo de los vivos, ¿lo tenés claro?

—Creo que sí.

—Tendrá que bastar. Me temo que no puedo decirte mucho más para prepararte, yo desconozco por completo la situación que estás a punto de enfrentar.

—¿Qué tengo que hacer?

—Sería conveniente que te acuestes. —le indicó la cama contigua a la de Draco.

—No quiero separarme de él. —protestó Harry obstinado.

—La proximidad no es indispensable. —acotó Snape sin disimular un dejo de impaciencia— La magia ejercerá su acción sin inconvenientes en tanto la distancia entre ambos sea razonable.

—Pero no podría…er… —Harry quería acostarse junto a Draco y abrazarlo.

—Harry, el tiempo es crítico. —le recordó Dumbledore con tono suave.

Renuente, Harry fue a sentarse a la cama indicada. Snape le presentó una taza humeante. —Parecería que finalmente logré una oportunidad ideal para envenenarlo, Potter, si bien me habría gustado que fuera en una circunstancia más gratificante.

—Genial. —murmuró Harry tomando la taza. La superficie del contenido estaba oculta bajo una capa de vapores— Era exactamente lo que necesitaba oír para ganar confianza. ¡Salud!

Era horriblemente amarga y le quemó la garganta al tragarla. La visión se le tornó borrosa, el dolor le empezó en el estómago y luego se le fue diseminando por todo el cuerpo, vagamente oyó el ruido contra el suelo de la taza que había dejado caer, percibió confusamente que unas manos lo aferraban y lo hacían recostar, la habitación empezó a darle vueltas y terminó desdibujándose por completo. El dolor fue cediendo. Frente a él se materializó un túnel, a través del cual le llegaban reflejos de relámpagos y ecos de truenos y del rugir del viento. Y una voz gritando. Una voz conocida.

—Vengo a buscarte, Draco. —se oyó susurrar.

Y echó a correr. Los ruidos y las luces de tormenta no cesaban pero no caía lluvia. Sentía como ramas invisibles que se le interponían arañándolo y le dificultaban el avance, y lianas rastreras que se le enredaban en las piernas tratando de demorarlo.

El pasaje era sinuoso, cruzó por delante de un viejo cementerio y tuvo que vadear un río de aguas heladas. Nada iba a detenerlo. No en ese momento. Y luego el pasaje cambió para semejar la vía de escape de la fortaleza de Voldemort. La voz de Draco podía oírse con mayor intensidad, resonando por el túnel pero también en su cabeza. Gritó él también pero no obtuvo respuesta directa.

Y de repente el túnel desapareció, se encontró de pie sobre una especie de cornisa, una pared de roca detrás que se alzaba hasta perderse entre los cúmulos de nubes y unos pocos pasos más allá, el abismo por el que trepaban miasmas brumosas y rojizas. Y el huracán barría todo con violencia. Alcanzó a divisar a cierta distancia una figura solitaria.

Los cabellos de Draco se sacudían y sus piernas temblaban oponiendo resistencia a la fuerza arrolladora del viento. Por un momento le pareció tan fuerte, desafiante ante el avance del ciclón, pero un momento después una ráfaga particularmente agresiva lo hizo tambalear.

—¡DRACO! —gritó, pero la voz se perdía en el silbido ensordecedor del viento. Empezó a acercarse pero el huracán pareció darse cuenta y redobló la violencia para bloquearle el avance y lo hizo caer hacia atrás— ¡Draco! —gritó una vez más, estaba a gatas tratando de incorporarse.

Draco seguía de pie, muy próximo al borde del precipicio y la fuerza del huracán iba carcomiendo el acantilado, desgranándolo, bloques de tierra y roca se desprendían y se precipitaban perdiéndose en las profundidades. Draco no se acercaba al borde, pero el borde se le iba aproximando. Era la imagen mental de Draco de la muerte. El suelo en el que estaba parado, su último refugio, lo único que seguía permitiéndole aferrarse a la vida… y se estaba desmoronando.

—¡Draco! ¡Mirame, maldita sea! —pero Draco no parecía oírlo. _¡Se nos acaba el tiempo!_ Apretó los dientes y empezó a arrastrarse acercándosele. La grava era áspera y lacerante, los vapores lo ahogaban. Y el viento arreciaba atacándolo con arena y cascotes.

_Nada podrá detenerme_, pensó con fiera determinación. Y entonces su cabeza chocó contra una barrera invisible, pero dura e impenetrable como roca sólida. Draco sólo estaba a un par de metros, pero fuera de su alcance.

—¡DRACO!

Draco se dio vuelta. Tenía los ojos desorbitados, la cara sudorosa y sucia, la mirada atormentada. Por un segundo pareció que lo había reconocido pero al instante gritó: —¡VOS NO SOS ÉL!

—¿Qué me estás diciendo! —aulló Harry confundido.

—¡Estás tratando de engañarme! ¡No sos Harry! Querés alejarme de acá, ¡pero no me pienso ir! ¡NO! Es preciso que me quede. ¡Lo prometí! ¡Se lo juré!

—Draco, soy Harry… ¡y te necesito!

Los ojos de Draco centellaron de furia. —¡Vos no sos Harry! Harry está ALLÁ, en el bosque… ¡y vivo! Y tengo que quedarme acá para que siga vivo. Si no, Voldemort se apoderará de él… y eso sería lo peor. ¡No lo voy a permitir! La tormenta no me deja ver pero el eclipse no se completó todavía y si me voy Harry va a morir.

—¡El eclipse ya pasó, Draco!

—¡No es cierto!

—¡Lo es! Ya pasaron tres días. Yo estoy bien y seguro. Lo lograste. Voldemort ya no puede alcanzarme. Te llevé de vuelta a Hogwarts. Estás en una cama del hospital, muriéndote. Hace tres días que estás inconsciente. Si no venís conmigo ahora te vas a morir. —el suelo se sacudió, se desprendió un gran bloque del acantilado, Draco trastabilló y cayó de rodillas. Harry estiró un brazo pero su mano chocó contra la barrera. La barrera era una defensa más creada por la mente de Draco, se dio cuenta Harry en ese momento. ¡Una defensa que iba a matarlo! Con frustración azotó el suelo con el puño. —¡DRACO, ES PRECISO QUE TE LLEVE DE VUELTA, DEJAME PASAR! Tu mente está creando todo esto, tu cuerpo está en una cama en el hospital, en Hogwarts, si no volvés te vas a morir. Este lugar se está cayendo a pedazos, ¡no es real!

Draco pareció considerar la idea por un instante pero su expresión se endureció aun más. —¡Es una treta! ¡Vos no sos real!

—¡NO!

¡Cómo podía estar pasando algo así! Había llegado hasta allí, lo había encontrado y Draco se negaba a regresar. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero no debía de quedarles mucho, diez minutos son tan cortos. Un dolor le empezaba a crecer en el pecho. Iba a gritar otra vez pero se retuvo.

Esa memoria esquiva, que lo provocaba bailando en el borde de su consciencia… miró la cara pálida de Draco y lo vio como esa noche… la del eclipse… la noche en que Draco lo había arriesgado todo… las memorias que Dumbledore no había querido explicitarle… seguían eludiéndolo… y entonces pudo verla… la luna eclipsándose, y pudo oír las palabras apasionadas y pudo sentir el roce de los labios contra los suyos…

_Te lo había dicho… costara lo que me costase. Te lo prometí._

Y esa otra memoria sepultada entre ositos de felpa y palabras murmuradas entre sueños.

_Te amo, Draco._

—Te amo… —susurró y luego lo aulló por encima del viento vociferante— ¡Te amo, Draco!

Y de golpe el huracán perdió buena parte de su potencia. —¿Cómo?

—La noche antes del eclipse… ahora me acuerdo… vos estabas cuidándome. Nunca nadie se había ocupado de mí así… y comprendí lo que sentía por vos… estaba medio dormido, pero lo dije. Todavía no lo había aceptado en el plano consciente… pero vos ya lo sabías… lo que había surgido entre los dos.

Draco se le acercó un paso, con precaución. —¿Harry…?

—Vos ya te habías dado cuenta… —el dolor en el pecho se le agudizaba, estiró nuevamente el brazo, la barrera se había ablandado pero todavía no le permitía atravesarla— … y la noche del eclipse, sólo me restaba un atisbo de consciencia, pero ahora puedo recordarlo… lo que me dijiste.

El suelo volvió a sacudirse y el abismo se tragó otro gran desprendimiento del acantilado. —¿Qué fue lo que te dije?

—Dijiste…

Una grieta se empezó a abrir en el suelo alrededor de Draco.

—¡Draco! —chilló Harry y volvió a estirar el brazo y esta vez la barrera se deformó como si fuera de delgado plástico. —¡Agarrame la mano!

—No puedo… no sé lo que tengo que hacer.

—¡AGARRAME LA MANO! —pero Draco no hizo ademán de obedecer— Draco, ¡qué carajo estás esperando! ¡No tenemos tiempo!

—¡Pero qué si se trata de una trampa de Ya Sabés Quién para que abandone a Harry?

Harry sacudió la cabeza desesperado. ¡No tenían tiempo para ponerse a discutir! —¡DRACO OÍME! ¡Oí lo que dijiste! ¡Dijiste que te habías enamorado de mí! ¿Y sabés lo que es más extraño? En ese momento no lo oí… ¡pero ahora lo recuerdo! Y creo que yo también me enamoré de vos…

La expresión de Draco cambió por completo, como si recién en ese momento lo reconociera. —Harry…

—Sí, soy yo Draco. Dejame pasar… vine a buscarte.

—¿Viniste a buscarme?

La vulnerable inocencia de la voz de Draco le quebró las emociones, las lágrimas brotaron de los ojos de Harry. —Tuviste que descender a los infiernos por mí, Draco. Lo menos que puedo hacer es sacarte de este infierno… volvé conmigo, Draco.

La barrera había casi desaparecido… y el suelo volvió a sacudirse y Draco gritó y empezó a caer, Harry proyectó el brazo con la velocidad de un relámpago y alcanzó a aferrarle la mano.

Lo siguiente que pudo recordar fue que estaban confundidos en un abrazo tan estrecho al punto que amenazaba con triturarles todos los huesos.

—¡Sos vos! ¡Realmente sos vos! ¡Oh Merlín! ¡Fue tan espantoso!

Harry asintió, las lágrimas le fluían incontenibles.

—¿Y de verdad estamos en Hogwarts?

Harry asintió de nuevo. —Y me acuerdo de algo más.

—¿De qué?

—Justo antes de tu acto heroico e irracionalmente temerario… me diste algo… y quiero devolvértelo.

—¿Qué es…?

Harry lo interrumpió apretándole los labios contra los suyos. Por un segundo Draco pareció paralizarse, Harry pensó que había cometido un error. Pero luego Draco le posó una mano en la mejilla y le hizo inclinar un poco la cabeza, apretó más la presión y comenzó a explorarle los labios. Con suavidad y tentativamente al principio, luego con más confiada firmeza. No tenía nada que ver con Cho, ni con ninguna idea formada que tuviera Harry respecto de cómo debía ser un beso. Hubiera deseado que esa caricia deliciosa e increíble se prolongara eternamente.

—Ése fue mi último deseo, sabés. —dijo Draco con una timidez de la que Harry nunca lo hubiera imaginado poseedor— Besarte… y que vos respondieras a mi beso.

Harry sonrió. —Sabés… éste no es el mejor lugar para demorarse con besos. Tenemos que… ¡Ay! —el dolor en el pecho se avivó de golpe, como si le hubieran clavado un punzón candente, se habría desplomado si Draco no lo hubiera estado abrazando.

—¡Harry!

Sentía que le faltaba el aire. —Tenemos que irnos… ya…

—¿Qué te pasa!

—Tuve que tomar…

—¡VAMOS! ¡Esto se desploma! —corrieron a lo largo de la pared rocosa—¿Qué te está pasando!

—El veneno que tuve tomar… teníamos diez minutos para salir…

—¡Veneno?

—No hay tiempo para explicar… tenemos que encontrar la salida… Dumbledore me aseguró que habría una salida.

—¿Qué salida? ¿Qué es lo que estamos buscando?

—No sé bien qué… una salida… lo que sea… tiene que haber una salida… —y de pronto la vio, era como una delgada grieta en la roca— ¡Por ahí!

Creyó oír a Draco decir algo pero no alcanzó a entenderlo, el dolor en el pecho se había vuelto insoportable, sentía que se quemaba por dentro. Todo se volvió borroso. Sentía que lo llevaban, podía oír los pasos resonando por el túnel, el viento ya no silbaba. Quizá estaban bajando a la profundidad de la montaña… ¿o acaso estaban ascendiendo? Todo parecía irse sumiendo en tinieblas… y luego pareció estallar en un relámpago de luz.

Lo primero que Draco oyó fueron gritos. Un instante después se dio cuenta de que era él mismo el que gritaba. Había manos que trataban de mantenerlo acostado y una voz que lo instaba a calmarse. Pero no podía quedarse quieto, no podía calmarse, recordaba haber chocado contra una pared de luz mientras llevaba a Harry abrazado, pero ahora estaba en una cama del hospital… y sin Harry.

—¿Dónde está? —demandó—Volvió conmigo.

La cara de Snape entró en su campo visual. —Al parecer acostumbra a llegar tarde, y no sólo a mis clases. —el tono era desdeñoso como de costumbre pero su voz delataba trepidación.

—¿Cómo? —Draco venció la resistencia que le oponían las manos de Snape y se sentó, miró al costado y la imagen le estrujó el corazón.

En la cama contigua Harry Potter gemía lastimosamente, los ojos cerrados, los labios espantosamente pálidos. Sufriente. Dumbledore y madame Pomfrey estaban inclinados sobre él murmurando encantamientos uno detrás del otro. Madame Pomfrey dijo algo, Dumbledore retrocedió un paso, ella le tocó el pecho con la varita. Hubo un destello de luz, Harry gritó pero no hubo ningún signo de que la situación hubiera mejorado.

—¡No! —gritó Draco, saltó de la cama y empujó a Dumbledore para abrirse paso en su afán desesperado de llegar hasta Harry.

—¡Draco Malfoy, vuelva a _su cama_ en este mismo instante! —rugió Snape.

—¡NO! —Draco tomó la mano de Harry en una de las suyas y le posó la otra sobre el pecho— ¡Tengo que ayudarlo! —las manos de Dumbledore lo habían agarrado de los hombros y pugnaban para hacerlo retroceder, pero él se afirmó en su posición.

—Draco, no hay nada que puedas hacer, madame Pomfrey es una de las sanadoras más capacitadas que conozco, pero el veneno le ha invadido ya muy profundamente el sistema… ella está haciendo todo lo posible para salvarlo.

—¡Pero no es suficiente! ¡Soy yo el que tiene que ayudarlo! —Draco sacudía los hombros para librarse del agarre de Dumbledore, pero el viejo tenía una fuerza increíble, impensada para alguien de su edad —Déjenme ayudarlo. —pidió Draco con tono mucho más débil— Yo estaba con él… ya había empezado a dolerle… ¿Por qué tuvo que ir? ¡No tenía por qué haber ido a buscarme!

—Fue a buscarte… porque te ama, Draco. —dijo Dumbledore con voz muy suave.

Draco giró para mirar al director. —¿Él… él dijo eso?

—Es algo obvio…

Draco sentía la cabeza darle vueltas. —¿Entonces no fue un sueño?

Snape dejó oír un sonido exasperado. —Potter se tragó un veneno que yo mismo le puse en la mano… para ir a buscarte. ¿Qué otra motivación se te ocurre que puede haber tenido para cometer un tal despropósito?

Harry volvió a gemir, Draco giró hacia él. Se estaba sacudiendo, como en un ataque de convulsiones, los labios se le habían puesto azules. Madame Pomfrey seguía con sus encantamientos terapéuticos y diagnósticos y en ese momento le estaba haciendo beber una poción. Pero nada parecía dar resultado, por el contrario, a cada segundo Harry parecía empeorar. Draco quería gritar de la desesperación.

Se volvió hacia Snape. —¿Ud. no puede hacer nada?

Snape replicó con mirada sombría. —Draco, yo no soy un sanador, no soy…

—¡Ud. es el experto en Pociones! ¡Ud. lo envenenó! ¡Dónde está el puto antídoto?

—Ya se lo administré. ¿Creés que lo habría envenenado si no hubiese tenido un antídoto a mano?

Draco estuvo tentado a responderle que sí, pero no era el momento para ironías de ese tipo. Ya le habían administrado el antídoto e igual Harry seguía muriéndose delante de ellos.

_¿Cómo puede estar ocurriendo algo así justo ahora? ¿Por qué?_

Pero estaba ocurriendo, y Harry se les estaba yendo… y la magia estándar no era suficiente para evitarlo. Harry volvió a gritar, Draco sintió un agudísimo dolor en el pecho, tambaleó, Snape lo sostuvo.

—¿Draco?

—Puedo sentirlo… —dijo Draco, en parte en shock, en parte con asombro— ¿Cómo puede ser que pueda sentirlo?

—Presumiría que se trata de un efecto colateral del veneno que ingirió. —dijo Snape— El propósito era reabrir el vínculo con vos para que pudiera ir a buscarte… pero no sabíamos qué podía ocurrir con el vínculo a posteriori… no obstante… no murió inmediatamente.

Harry volvió a gritar de dolor y luego alcanzó a articular: —¿Draco…?

—¿Harry…? —aventuró Draco.

No hubo respuesta, sólo otro gemido dolorido. —¡Me llamó! —clamó Draco.

—No son más que incoherencias agónicas. —interpuso Snape con aspereza— Y vos también sos presa del delirio consecuencia de lo que acabás de pasar… sería mejor que volvieras a acostarte…

—¡No! —gritó Draco retorciéndose, tratando de librarse de las manos de Snape— ¡Me llamó! Sabe que estoy acá. ¡Yo puedo ayudarlo!

—Si madame Pomfrey no puede ayudarlo, ¿qué, en nombre de Merlín, te hace pensar que vos sí podés?

—¡Porque ya lo he hecho antes! —con un movimiento brusco hizo que Snape lo soltara, miró a madame Pomfrey— ¡Yo puedo salvarlo!

—Draco… vos no sos un sanador…

—¡Y ESO QUE PUTA IMPORTA! —apartó con una mano la varita de la sanadora, se concentró totalmente en Harry que había ido hasta el mismo infierno para rescatarlo. Su condición era mucho más grave que los huesos rotos tras la caída en el pozo… pero sabía que podía hacerlo… _lo sentía_… apoyó ambas manos sobre el pecho de Harry.

Madame Pomfrey lo aferró de un hombro y lo hizo retroceder. —¡Señor Malfoy! Su actitud está totalmente fuera de lugar y si no…

—Poppy, —intervino Dumbledore—creo que deberías permitírselo.

La sanadora lo miró escandalizada. —¡Albus…!

—Vos sabés que no podés hacer nada… lo menos que podemos hacer es darle a Draco una oportunidad.

—¿Pero que podría hacer él…?

Dumbledore sonrió apenas. —Creo que sólo lo sabremos una vez que lo haya hecho. —volvió los ojos a Draco— Adelante.

Draco sintió que lo invadía una ola de nerviosismo, tres pares de ojos estaban clavados en él. Sólo lo había hecho una vez antes… y había sido más algo que _había pasado…_ por desesperación y de pura suerte. Esta vez era distinto… iba actuar con un propósito… y la gravedad de la situación no le iba a conceder un segundo intento.

Pero los nervios eran un lujo que no podía permitirse… no en ese momento… en ese momento tenía que actuar.

Cerró los ojos y se abstrajo por completo del recinto, todo su ser pasó a centrarse en Harry. A través de sus manos podía percibir la energía y el aura de Harry, pero estaban nubladas por algo oscuro y vil. _El veneno_. Fue lo que había identificado la parte racional de su mente… pero en ese momento estaba incursionando en un plano que iba más allá de lo racional. Mucho más vívida era la sensación de que estaba llegando a Harry por el vínculo que el veneno había reabierto. Era una sensación muy extraña… cálida, refulgente, creciente… se estaba conectando, hundiéndose directa y completamente en la esencia de Harry.

Su magia le inflamó el pecho como un volcán en erupción y la lava corrió por sus brazos y se le concentró en las palmas y en las yemas de los dedos. Fulgurante, caliente, palpitante… Ya no alcanzaba a distinguir dónde terminaba él y dónde empezaba Harry. Y sentía que lo llamaban por su nombre… tímidamente en un principio y luego con vehemencia creciente.

_Aguantá, Harry… sólo un poco más, aguantá._

Hubo un relámpago y una explosión de energía que no supo si habían provenido de Harry o de él. Lo proyectó con violencia hacia atrás y le arrancó un alarido de sorpresa y de euforia. La luz se desvaneció por completo, Draco se encontró de repente de rodillas y con el torso sostenido por la cama de Harry. La sangre le tamborileaba en los tímpanos y le palpitaba dolorosa en la cabeza. Se sentía completamente exhausto pero bien. Lo único que importaba era si había tenido éxito o no.

—¿Lo logré…? —pudo articular con voz ahogada— ¿Harry está…? —un par de manos lo tomaron de las axilas y lo hicieron poner de pie. Podía oír muchos murmullos a su alrededor pero le llegaban amortiguados y poco claros. Y de pronto se dio cuenta de que lo estaban alejando de Harry. Sacudió la cabeza. —Déjenme verlo, ¡necesito verlo!

Se liberó de las manos que lo retenían y volvió a acercarse a la cama. Harry seguía horriblemente pálido pero había algo diferente. No convulsionaba y los labios iban recuperando el natural tono rosado. Ya no gemía y la respiración iba tomando un ritmo acompasado. Parecía que dormía plácidamente.

—¿Harry? —Draco alzó los ojos hacia la sanadora— ¿Cómo está?

Madame Pomfrey movía la varita por encima y murmuraba encantamientos ininteligibles. Dijo finalmente. —No del todo bien todavía. —declaró con tono cortante— Pero al parecer el señor Potter, como es habitual, ha ejercido su tendencia a asustarnos a todos con sus experiencias cercanas a la muerte y —miró a Draco— ha hecho gala de su excepcional buena fortuna al tener amigos con avasallante determinación y sorprendentes habilidades. La presión sanguínea sigue baja pero el nivel de toxicidad ha mermado sensiblemente… profesor Dumbledore, ¿podría administrarle el contenido de ese frasco verde?... sí, ése mismo. Y Ud. señor Malfoy, ha consumido prácticamente toda su energía, está muy pálido, tome asiento.

Snape quiso guiarlo de regreso a su cama, pero Draco se negó, tomó una silla y se sentó para estar lo más cerca posible de Harry. Se quedó observando a la sanadora y al director que seguían atendiéndolo. Con cada encantamiento que le administraban, Draco podía imaginar que le devolvían poco a poco algo más de vitalidad.

—¿Cuándo se va a despertar?

—No va a demorar mucho, sus signos vitales se van estabilizando… el imbatible señor Potter.

Harry gimió. Draco se puso de pie desoyendo las protestas de Snape y se acercó de inmediato a la cama. —¡Harry! Harry, ¿podés oírme?

Otro gemido, pero los ojos de Harry no se abrieron.

—Draco, ya has hecho más que suficiente, creo que deberías… —empezó a decir Snape, pero Dumbledore lo interrumpió.

—Creo que no hay problema, profesor. Madame Pomfrey ya ha terminado por ahora. No veo razón para que tenga que apartarse de su lado.

Draco agradeció en silencio la intervención de Dumbledore, pero concentró toda su atención en Harry. Le tomó una mano. —Harry, ¿podés apretarme la mano? Vamos… sé que podés oírme.

Unos segundos después sintió una suave presión en los dedos. Lo invadió una oleada de júbilo. —¡Gracias a Merlín, Harry! Hablame, decí algo.

—Quemaba… —abrió los ojos apenas y volvió a cerrarlos— Me siento mejor ahora pero, ¿qué fue esa mierda que me dieron de beber?

Draco soltó una carcajada corta, habló Snape. —Si Ud. lo desea señor Potter, puedo arreglar que sea la poción que va a tener que preparar en su próxima clase.

Harry gimoteó. —Creo que prefiero no saber. No debe tratarse de nada bueno, supongo. —volvió a abrir los ojos— Me duele la cabeza.

Madame Pomfrey le alcanzó una almohada extra a Draco. —Ayúdelo a sentarse, señor Malfoy. Así va a ser más fácil darle de tomar algo para el dolor de cabeza.

Draco lo ayudó a incorporarse pero Harry puso también algo de su propio esfuerzo. Luego de que hubo bebido la poción fijó la mirada directo sobre Draco. —Hubo un momento… cuando estábamos allá… que llegué a pensar que no ibas a volver conmigo.

Draco tragó nervioso. —Tenía que asegurarme… sentía como si el cerebro se me hubiese atascado… todo lo que podía pensar era que debía mantenerme en pie y resistir. La verdad es que no sé cuánto tiempo estuve allí… ¿realmente fueron tres días?

Harry asintió. —Los tres peores días de mi vida.

—De la mía también. —susurró Draco.

—Recuerdo haber sentido que me quemaba entero. Era como el Cruciatus, pero venía como por pulsos… y cada uno que llegaba era peor que el anterior. Y luego sentí… ¡lo hiciste otra vez!

Draco asintió. —No había otra cosa que hacer… vos estabas… peor que cuando te saqué del pozo… ¡tenía que hacer algo!

—Gracias…

Draco no pudo contenerse más, lo estrujó en un abrazo. —¡Oh Merlín, Harry! ¡No vuelvas a hacerme nunca más una cosa así!

Harry le devolvió débilmente el abrazo, Draco lo sintió reír. —No puedo prometerte nada… pero voy a tratar; creo que, por este año, ya tengo más que suficientemente cubierta mi cuota de "casi morir".

Draco se separó lo necesario como para poder mirarlo a la cara, pestañeaba para que no se le notaran las lágrimas que amenazaban con escapársele. —¿Cómo fue que terminé metiéndome en esto de ser amigo tuyo?

Harry volvió a reír. —Ya te había advertido de lo azaroso que era ese puesto.

—No recuerdo haber firmado contrato alguno que especificara deberes riesgosos o tareas que pudieran significar la muerte.

—Voy a hacerte llegar una copia. Tengo una noticia que no es tan mala, sin embargo. Logré que Ron me prometiera que no iba a matarte.

—Muchas gracias por el favor. Sería bueno poder vivir algún tiempo después de haber estado tan próximo a morir. Una vez más.

Fueron interrumpidos por una tos deliberadamente exagerada. Se separaron y se volvieron para enfrentar a la audiencia. Snape lucía como si todavía no hubiese decidido si tenía que sentirse complacido o repugnado. Madame Pomfrey parecía atónita. Dumbledore sonreía.

—Me hubiera gustado ser yo el que te diera la bienvenida, Harry —dijo el director— pero me temo que tal honor ya ha sido acaparado por otro.

—Hola, profesor. —saludó Harry con inocencia.

—Pudiste zafar por muy poco. — dijo Dumbledore adelantándose e inclinándose sobre la cama.

—Bueno… en ese otro plano de existencia no tenía reloj pulsera. —puntualizó Harry— Y me demoraron un poco.

—¿Ah sí?

Intervino Draco. —Sí, al principio yo no quería creerle, pensaba que… era Ya Sabés Quién que trataba de engañarme para que abandonara a Harry, ¿qué estúpido, no?

—No, no me parece para nada estúpido. Pero es bueno que Harry haya podido convencerte de que era realmente él.

—Me dijo… —Harry le un suave codazo en las costillas y lo amonestó con la mirada— Sí, terminó convenciéndome, señor.

—Me alegro. Y ahora… creo que hay varios de tus amigos afuera esperando ansiosos para verte.

Harry lo miró con desconcierto. —Creí que les había dicho que fueran a esperar al despacho de la profesora McGonagall

—Sinceramente, Harry, supongo que no habrás supuesto que me iban a hacer caso, no se iban a alejar demasiado hasta que supieran que estabas bien. Antes de hacerlos pasar, sugeriría que se suelten. Creo que el señor Weasley ya ha tenido demasiados traumas emocionales el día de hoy.

Draco y Harry se soltaron las manos como si de repente se hubieran quemado. Draco ni se había dado cuenta de que había seguido sosteniéndosela. Tomarlo de la mano había sido como un reflejo natural, pero el que alguien hubiese tenido que señalárselo lo hizo sentir un poco avergonzado. Nunca antes había mostrado públicamente un gesto de afecto por nadie… y ahora se había puesto en evidencia ante dos profesores y la sanadora.

Se abrieron las puertas y Granger entró corriendo seguida de cerca por Weasley, los dos fueron directo a la cama de Harry. Y detrás de ellos…

—¿Vince?

Crabbe se le acercó mirando al suelo la mayor parte del tiempo. —Hola, jefe…

Draco parpadeó varias veces. —¿Viniste? Yo había pensado… había pensado que tu padre te iba a ordenar que me dieras pasaje al otro mundo o algo así.

Vincent gruñó y se encogió de hombros. —Exactamente fue eso lo que hizo. Todos sabían lo que vos habías hecho. Incluso los que no simpatizan particularmente con Ya Sabés Quién comentaban que estabas loco.

—Quizá no estén tan equivocados… ¿y cómo es que vos viniste entonces?

—Porque… a pesar de que sos muy mandón… vos siempre fuiste bueno conmigo. Fuiste el único… —miró de reojo hacia la cama de Harry—Además… cuando me enteré de que habías renegado de todo por Potter… pensé que debías de tener una muy buena razón para hacer algo así.

Draco asintió, no sabía bien qué responderle. Desvió los ojos hacia Harry que en ese momento había dejado de reír y le estaba devolviendo la mirada con una enigmática expresión en el rostro. Lentamente fue mutándose en una sonrisa que Draco le devolvió. Empezó a sentir un aleteo en el estómago y de repente Weasley se adelantó hasta él.

Por un momento pareció que los antiguos y muy enraizados instintos iban a prevalecer, los dedos le cosquilleaban deseosos de sacar la varita, Vincent a su lado hizo crujir los nudillos y de improviso Weasley le tendió la mano.

Draco miró la mano, luego lo miró a los ojos y volvió a mirar la mano. Finalmente levantó una ceja inquisitiva.

Weasley encogió los hombros como si fuera un tic nervioso. —Por Harry. No porque me caigas bien… o que me vayas a caer bien en el futuro… por Harry. ¿Queda claro, Malfoy?

Draco hizo una mueca. —¿Podrías, por favor, llamarme de alguna otra forma?

Weasley curvó la boca en una sonrisa maliciosa. —Faltaría más, cara de hurón.

—Ron… —advirtió Harry.

Draco sintió una oleada de irritación, pero de inmediato lo tomó por el lado divertido. —Está todo bien, Harry. —aceptó la mano tendida, le dio una sólida sacudida y la soltó de inmediato— Supongo que es suficiente, por el momento… así fue como empezó Harry. —se quedó esperando el efecto.

Weasley se puso verde hasta la última peca. Draco no pudo contenerse y se echó a reír. Harry también estaba soltando risitas. En ese momento se oyó un _plop_ y Draco se encontró un segundo después con una elfa extática abrazada a su pierna.

—¡Oh, amo Malfoy, señor! ¡El amo está vivo! ¡Biddy estaba tan preocupada! Biddy vino a Hogwarts como el amo dijo, ¡pero Biddy seguía tan preocupada! ¡Oh, el pobre amo de Biddy y Harry Potter solos en el bosque! ¡Y Biddy no estaba con el amo para ayudarlos! El amo es tan bueno con Biddy ¡y Biddy había dejado al amo solo! ¡Biddy pensaba que el amo podía estar muerto! ¡Pobre amo!¡Y el amo está de vuelta!

Siguió una serie de sollozos ininteligibles, Draco bajó una mano y torpemente le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza. Y se dio cuenta de que sonreía. A veces es tan lindo que a uno lo quieran.

Draco echó una mirada alrededor. La sensación de contento era contagiosa y en ese momento se sentía contento. Parecía que todo estuviera _bien_. Estaban vivos y en casa. La parte más difícil había terminado. Harry sonreía en conversación con Weasley y Granger. Weasley evitaba mirarlo en todo momento… pero era de esperar y no algo que lo preocupara. Granger peroraba sobre las clases que Harry había perdido. Crabbe le estaba preguntando si Draco iba a jugar de buscador ese año. Snape lo miró en un momento y le hizo una especie de mueca que Draco decidió tomar como un gesto de aprobación. Y Dumbledore…

Dumbledore lo estaba estudiando con una expresión difícil de catalogar pero que le hizo erizar los pelos de la nuca. Cuando notó que Draco lo miraba, le dirigió una sonrisa distraída pero su mirada seguía siendo muy solemne. Draco le sonrió a su vez, si bien sintiéndose algo incómodo. Ninguno de los presentes notó el intercambio.

El pequeño festejo empezó a poblarse de bostezos. Dumbledore sugirió que todos se fueran dormir, las charlas podrían reiniciarse en la mañana. Draco tomó consciencia de lo exhausto que estaba cuando oyó la palabra "dormir"

—¡Pero si he dormido durante tres días!, había dicho confundido— ¿Cómo es posible que esté cansado?

Madame Pomfrey le había replicado directamente que haber estado atrapado en el pináculo de la muerte era muy distinto a una larga noche de sueño reparador.

Weasley, Granger y Crabbe fueron enviados a sus dormitorios, pero la sanadora insistió que Harry y Draco permanecieran en observación en el hospital. A Draco le pareció bien, se ahorraba la caminata hasta los subsuelos poblados por muchos más que estaban planeando su deceso. Y era agradable estar en la misma habitación que Harry. Aunque madame Pomfrey ya le había hecho tomar una poción para dormir sin sueños. Harry debía de haber dormido muy poco desde la noche del eclipse y a pesar de que lo negaba debía de seguir sintiendo los efectos residuales del veneno.

Una parte de él quería seguir en vigilia. Tenía miedo de que si se quedaba dormido, podría despertar al otro día para comprobar que nada había sido real, que todavía estaban en los bosques o peor… que Harry estuviera muerto. Pero el cansancio era más fuerte. En la cama de al lado, Harry roncaba suavemente… se dejó acunar por el agradable arrullo que le resultaba tan familiar.

oOo


	19. Todas las cosas buenas

**Eclipse**

**Capítulo 19 – Todas las cosas buenas…**

Se despertó de golpe, desorientado durante unos segundos hasta que pudo ubicarse. La noche anterior no había sido un sueño. Estaba en Hogwarts, en el hospital, y Harry dormía en la cama de al lado. Giró la cabeza para mirar alrededor y vio entonces lo que lo había despertado.

—¡Profesor Dumbledore! —dijo sorprendido sentándose en la cama— Eh… ¿Cuánto hace que estaba…? Eh…

—¿Espiándote? —dijo el director con ligereza— Desde hace unos pocos momentos… iba a despertarte pero no quería sobresaltarte.

—Ah… eh… gracias… —había algo en el tono de Dumbledore que le estaba provocando desazón— ¿Cuál es la razón de su visita, señor?

—Vine para hablar con vos, y con Harry, sobre lo que ha trascendido y para hacer arreglos respecto de tu seguridad futura.

—Ah, claro… seguridad.

—Tenemos menos tiempo de lo que podrías pensar. —el tono de Dumbledore se había tornado muy serio— Si quienes pretenden hacerte daño planean otro golpe, es más probable que lo hagan más bien pronto que tarde. Y el intento de la señorita Parkinson estuvo cerca de tener éxito, a pesar de nuestras precauciones.

—¿Cómo… golpe…? —Draco todavía no estaba del todo despierto y no podía coordinar bien sus pensamientos.

—Aunque todos saben que estás de regreso, nadie excepto la señorita Granger y los señores Weasley y Crabbe te ha visto despierto y sería mejor que la noticia de tu recuperación no trascendiera. Habrá rumores, naturalmente, pero sería mejor que no te vieran. Ninguna precaución es excesiva. Mi deseo es poder trasladarte a un lugar seguro lo más pronto posible.

Draco gruñó y dio un puñetazo sobre el colchón. — ¿Acaso hay algún lugar que pueda considerarse "seguro"?

—Claro que sí. —dijo Dumbledore con una confianza que sorprendió a Draco— Tenemos recursos para proteger a las personas, Draco. Hemos discutido este asunto con el profesor Snape… y contando con la aprobación de Harry… hay un lugar ideal al que podemos transferirte y en el que podrás quedarte.

—¿Contando con la aprobación de Harry?

—Te lo explicaré enseguida. Ahora voy a despertar a Harry. Me gustaría hablar con los dos en mi despacho, es más seguro.

Draco bajó de la cama con desconfianza, las discusiones crípticas a las que era tan afecto Dumbledore no le gustaban. Se sentía nervioso, irritable e inseguro de su futuro. Y el viejo no hacía más que decir cosas poco claras de llevarlo a algún otro lugar lejos… lejos de Harry.

Harry se despertó muy tranquilo, saludó con un simple "buenos días", se vistió y fue juntando sus cosas en silencio. Draco tuvo la impresión de que estaba evitando mirarlo. Pero decidió atribuirlo a que recién se levantaba y al algún efecto residual del veneno. Parecía distraído y no había sonreído en ningún momento. ¿Acaso se trataba de la misma persona que unas horas antes había arriesgado la vida para salvarlo? ¿La misma persona que había dicho que lo amaba? Draco procuró apartar esos pensamientos, se metió la varita en el bolsillo y siguió a Dumbledore y a Harry hacia la salida.

Durante el camino Harry no lo miró ni le dirigió la palabra. Era desconcertante. Draco estuvo tentado a detenerlo de un brazo para decirle que lo mirara y le explicara su comportamiento tan extraño. Se sentía solo y, aunque detestara tener que admitirlo, asustado. No lo iban a obligar a irse, pero sabía que eso era lo más sensato. En ese momento necesitaba sentirse conectado con Harry y Harry parecía estar ignorándolo deliberadamente. Dumbledore le había dicho que lo iban a llevar a un lugar seguro, ¿pero adónde? ¿y cómo? ¿Y qué era lo que Harry estaba pensando bajo esa expresión impasible?

Entraron en el despacho del director. Había dos sillones ubicados frente al gran escritorio, Draco tomó asiento en uno y Harry en el otro. Dumbledore permaneció de pie apoyando las manos sobre la superficie del escritorio. Se oyó el suave canto de un fénix.

—¡Fawkes! —exclamó Harry, una chispa pareció encendérsele en los ojos— Ayer no estaba…

—Muy observador. —dijo Dumbledore levantando una ceja.

—¿Adónde había ido, señor?

—A buscar uno de los ingredientes de la poción que tomaste.

—Ah… —dijo Harry, parecía que estaba tratando de pensar en alguna otra cosa que agregar; según Draco estaba tratando de demorar el momento de la discusión seria para la que estaban allí.

—Harry, sería mejor que te desprendieras de la mochila y la dejaras en el suelo. —sugirió Dumbledore

Harry así lo hizo, si bien con cierta reticencia.

—Chicos, antes que nada quiero expresarles lo orgulloso que me siento de ustedes, y por favor no lo tomen como un elogio condescendiente, lo que han logrado en estas últimas semanas es admirable y por más de una razón.

Draco no estaba muy seguro de cómo tomar la ponderación. Seguía sin tener intención alguna de transformarse en uno de los "buenitos" de Dumbledore. Pero al mismo tiempo reconocía que había en el viejo algo muy poderoso, que no sabía precisar, pero que le inspiraba respeto. Miró a Harry para tratar de deducir qué era lo que estaría pensando, pero Harry parecía llevar puesta una máscara de total indiferencia desde que se había despertado.

Dumbledore pareció notar cierta tensión en el ambiente. —Pero las hazañas de estas semanas quedarán para que hablemos de ellas en otra ocasión. Hay otras cuestiones que son más urgentes. Pienso que debemos sacar a Draco de la escuela lo más pronto posible. Anoche hablé con los aurores que vinieron por la señorita Parkinson y que estuvieron interrogándola. Querían que les confesara los nombres de los otros hijos de mortífagos que podrían intentar llevar a cabo la misión en la que ella había fracasado. Como era de esperar, ella se negó a responder.

—¿Por qué no usaron Veritaserum? —preguntó Harry.

—La señorita Parkinson es menor. Se negó a que se lo administraran y no podíamos obligarla.

Draco frunció el ceño. —No hace falta que sea Pansy la que mencione los nombres. Yo sé quiénes son. ¿Por qué no los expulsa y ya?

—Ojalá fuera tan fácil. —dijo Dumbledore con un largo suspiro— No puedo expulsar a ningún alumno basándome en meras sospechas.

—¡Yo le puedo dar todas las pruebas necesarias! —aulló Draco enojado— Le puedo dar nombres, conversaciones…

—Mucho me temo que eso no alcanzaría. Nuestra intención es mantenerte escondido, Draco. Si declararas, tendrías que hacerlo frente al Consejo Escolar.

Draco entendió entonces. —La mitad de los miembros del Consejo son mortífagos.

—Quizá no tantos como la mitad… pero lo más conveniente sería mantenerte alejado de esas reuniones. Y nuestra prioridad ahora es sacarte de la escuela cuanto antes.

Draco se removió incómodo, no se había esperado que tendría que irse ese mismo día. ¡Era demasiado pronto! ¡Si apenas había vuelto! Y la noche anterior algo increíble había ocurrido entre Harry y él. Draco no alcanzaba a entenderlo completamente todavía y quería hablar en privado con Harry sobre los sentimientos entre ellos. Y para peor, Harry lo había tratado con frialdad desde que se había despertado.

—¿Adónde piensan mandarlo? —preguntó Harry en ese momento.

—Sobre eso estuvimos conversando con el profesor Snape, jefe de la Casa de Slytherin, y con otros miembros de la Orden del Fénix. Creemos que Grimmauld Place sería el mejor lugar, a vos te toca autorizarlo puesto que la casa te pertenece. Estaría protegido por el Fidelius y por gente de la Orden. Necesitamos, pues, tu permiso… y el consentimiento de Draco, naturalmente.

—Si Draco acepta ir y Ud. piensa que es el mejor lugar, yo no tengo inconveniente. —Harry giró la cabeza para mirarlo y torció los labios— No es un lugar muy agradable…

—Lo sé. —dijo Draco con prudencia— Estuve ahí cuando era chico, cuatro años creo que tenía. La vieja tía Black era una arpía temible.

Harry dibujó una fugaz sonrisa, luego agregó preocupado: —¿Vos querés ir?

—Bueno, yo…

—Profesor Dumbledore… —lo cortó Harry volviéndose hacia el director— …la única amenaza para Draco son los Slytherins. ¿Por qué no ponerlo en otra Casa? Estoy seguro de que yo podría convencer a los Gryffindors…

Dumbledore negó con la cabeza. —Lo siento, Harry, nunca nadie fue cambiado de Casa y…

—¡Podríamos hacer una excepción! Draco tiene que terminar sus estudios…

Draco le llamó la atención con un suave golpe en un brazo y lo miró fastidiado. —Si bien aprecio tu invitación a la ilustre Torre de Gryffindor, ¿no se te ocurrió pensar que quizá yo no querría cambiar de Casa?

—¡Pero vos no podés seguir en Slytherin!

Draco suspiró y se apoyó en el brazo del sillón. —No quiero morir precisamente…así que no. Pero tampoco quiero que me encajen en Gryffindor o Ravenclaw… y me vería obligado a cometer suicidio ritual si me pusieran en Hufflepuff.

—¡Pero…! —Harry se volvió hacia Dumbledore— ¡Profesor…!

—Ah, Harry, eso era lo que estaba a punto de explicar cuando me interrumpiste. Las Casas no son arbitrarias. Sé que pensás que Slytherin es sinónimo de magos oscuros, pero Draco es un Slytherin y dudo que pudieras considerarlo un mago oscuro… ya no.

—No, claro que no… —admitió Harry pateando la alfombra con fastidio.

—¿Estarías de acuerdo con que Draco se aloje en Grimmauld Place entonces?

—Draco es mi amigo. Puede usar cualquiera de mis cosas cuando quiera.

La mirada de Draco iba indecisa de Harry al director y del director a Harry. No quería pronunciarse a favor de ninguna de las dos opciones.

—El arreglo sería temporario. —insistió Dumbledore con tono amable— Podemos encontrar alternativas para que puedas continuar tus estudios. Y Harry podrá visitarte siempre que las circunstancias lo permitan.

Con la vista gacha, Draco jugueteó inseguro unos momentos con el tapizado del sillón, finalmente alzó los ojos hacia Harry. —Creo que tengo que hacerlo, Harry. Pansy intentó matarme. Y va a seguir ocurriendo hasta que alguno de ellos lo logre. O hasta que sus padres los retiren de la escuela.

—Lo cual podría ocurrir antes de lo que uno pensaría. —intercaló Dumbledore— justamente esta mañana bien temprano recibí una lechuza del padre de Gregory Goyle. Al parecer, Gregory será transferido a una institución educativa más "eminente", abandonará Hogwarts hacia el final de la tarde. Es de esperar que este tipo de acaecimiento se repita con frecuencia creciente a medida que la situación progrese.

Draco le sonrió a Harry tratando de aparentar valentía, no le salió muy bien. —¿Ves? Voy a poder volver muy pronto. ¿No me digas que me vas a extrañar tanto que no vas a poder aguantarlo?

Harry se encogió de hombros y desvió la mirada, aparentemente disconforme pero resignado. Draco se imaginaba lo que Harry estaba pensando, le hubiera gustado que lo dijera en voz alta. V_oy extrañarte _tanto así_… pero supongo que a veces tenemos que aceptar ciertas cosas… aunque no nos gusten._

—Bien entonces… ¿cuál sería la decisión final? —lo urgió Dumbledore.

Draco no quería responder, era tan repentino. Acababan de llegar _a casa_ y ya le estaban pidiendo que se fuera. Era algo que en cierta forma ya había anticipado, pero no por eso resultaba más fácil de aceptar. Mal que le pesara, la realidad exigía que fuera a esconderse. —Lo haré. —dijo finalmente, la expresión de Harry se ensombreció al oírlo.

Dumbledore asintió. —Siendo así, voy a empezar ya mismo con los arreglos. Si ése fuera tu deseo podría asimismo iniciar las tramitaciones para que puedas emanciparte de tus padres. Existen vías legales para obtenerla.

—Creo que eso sería lo mejor. —consintió Draco.

—Bien entonces, tenemos mucho que hacer. —dijo Dumbledore sumando entusiasmo al tono de su voz— Draco, le puedo indicar a Biddy que se ocupe de empacar todas tus pertenencias, para que no tengas que bajar a los dormitorios de Slytherin.

—Me parece bien… gracias, señor.

—Harry, siento tener que pedírtelo… pero hay algunos asuntos que necesito discutir con Draco en privado.

Harry no disimuló el fastidio de su mirada. —Está bien, nos vemos después. —salió haciendo resonar estruendosamente la puerta detrás de sí.

Draco sintió como si Harry lo hubiera azotado a él y no a la puerta. —¡Harry! —exclamó, pero sabía que Harry no volvería. Fawkes eligió ese instante para trinar tristemente. —¿Por qué reaccionó así, profesor? Creo que quizá debería ir tras él…

—No por ahora, Draco. Es mejor que le des algo de tiempo. Y realmente hay algo que tengo que hablar con vos antes de que vayas a buscarlo.

—¿De qué se trata, señor?

—Primero, quisiera saber si te parece bien que nos pongamos en contacto con tu madre.

Draco casi se ahogó. —Mi madre está muerta.

Dumbledore pareció sorprendido por un segundo, luego negó con la cabeza. —Puedo asegurarte sin dudarlo que está viva. El profesor Snape la vio viva en la Mansión Malfoy hace apenas dos días.

Draco quedó atónito y murmuró algo por lo bajo mientras procesaba la novedad. Habló luego con voz quebrada. —¿Snape estuvo en la Mansión? ¿Y la vio?

—Así es, la respuesta es sí a tus dos preguntas. Verás, tal como le había adelantado en parte a Harry al respecto, Voldemort está desaparecido. La noche del eclipse las cosas le salieron muy mal, hecho al que vos no sos ajeno. Según el profesor Snape, literalmente colapsó unos instantes antes de que el eclipse se completara, algunos de sus más cercanos y fieles seguidores tuvieron que ocuparse de levantarlo y de llevárselo a algún lugar que desconocemos. Los demás mortífagos se dispersaron, no sabemos cuáles puedan ser sus planes actuales, el profesor Snape no siguió a ninguno de ellos. Pero fue a la Mansión para ver si podía enterarse de algo más. El contacto con tus padres lo ayuda a mantener su aparente lealtad hacia Voldemort.

—¡Pero, es que acaso Snape no es leal al Señor Oscuro?

Dumbledore sonrió y volvió a sacudir la cabeza. —Deberías preguntárselo directamente.

Draco sacudió la cabeza aturdido, era demasiado y todo junto. —Esto es más de lo que puedo procesar… pero… mi madre… ¡Ya Sabés Quién me lo mostró! ¡Yo la vi muerta!

Dumbledore se le acercó y le puso una mano sobre el hombro. —Presumo que Voldemort te mostró imágenes de tu madre muerta para intimidarte. Y presumo además que Harry ya debe de haberte advertido que Voldemort es un maestro del engaño. Voldemort no mata a nadie si piensa que todavía ese alguien le puede resultar de provecho. Y tu madre todavía le puede resultar útil para poder capturarte. No sería propio de él matarla porque sí. Hasta hace dos días seguía viva.

—¿Y… mi padre?

—También está vivo.

Sintió un gran alivio como si le hubieran sacado una soga que hasta ese momento le hubiese estado constriñendo el cuello, cerrando los ojos, se apoyó contra el respaldo del sillón.

—¿Draco?

—Estoy bien… perplejo eso sí… y contento. Podrán haberme expulsado de la familia… pero nunca les deseé mal alguno… a ninguno de los dos.

Dumbledore le acarició suavemente el brazo y se volvió alejándose. —No cabe duda de que es así. Pero no has contestado a mi pregunta, ¿sería tu deseo que nos pusiéramos en contacto con tu madre? Tu madre no es portadora de la Marca Oscura. Mientras permanezca bajo la órbita de Voldemort, está en riesgo. Y Voldemort podría intentar usarla para poder llegar a vos, indirectamente te pone en riesgo a vos. Nosotros podríamos ofrecerle refugio… si ése fuera tu deseo.

Draco volvió a cerrar los ojos y consideró la cuestión. Imaginó a su madre: fuerte, altanera, fría. Una mujer descendiente de una inmemorial línea de sangrepuras, esposa de un poderoso sangrepura y orgullosa de ambas cosas. Narcissa Malfoy: madre de un hijo traidor. Sin dudas, ella lo quería, pero un vástago traidor a la sangre definitivamente no encajaba con sus expectativas, y no haría más que ponerla en un riesgo peor. Si dejaba que ella simplemente lo repudiara, su madre seguiría su vida sin mayores sobresaltos y en el momento oportuno aprovecharía para borrarse de la escena… y ya. Quizá… si las cosas terminaban saliendo bien… podría reencontrarse con ella algunos años más tarde. Si Dumbledore procurara medios para protegerla, pasaría a ser una refugiada. Avergonzada de sí misma y enfrentada al hecho indiscutible de que había alumbrado a un traidor a su estirpe. No, eso no le caería bien a Narcissa Malfoy.

—No… no haga nada al respecto. —dijo Draco abriendo los ojos— Es mejor así. Ella nunca consentiría en abandonar a mi padre… y mi padre nunca se avendría a cambiar de lado… y no creo que Ud. estuviera dispuesto a aceptarlo… en ningún caso.

Era claro que a Dumbledore no le había complacido la respuesta. Y por un momento pareció que iba a replicar… pero lo pensó mejor. Asintió. —Bien… si ése es tu parecer. Ahora… me gustaría hablar sobre la milagrosa cura de Harry.

Draco clavó los ojos en el piso. —No sé de qué podríamos hablar. Ocurrió simplemente.

—Pero según tengo entendido… no fue la primera vez que habías curado a Harry.

Draco alzó la cabeza. —¿Cómo se enteró Ud. de eso?

—Harry me permitió revisar sus recuerdos. No era eso algo que yo estuviera buscando específicamente… pero surgió en medio de otras cosas.

Draco se removió incómodo, el viejo debía haber hurgado en todas esas tres semanas de recuerdos… no le gustaba para nada. —¿Qué quiere saber respecto de la curación?

—En la primera instancia… creo… se trató de un simple caso de curación sin varita.

—¿Simple dice? Debería haberlo visto entonces… por lo menos cuatro costillas quebradas y probablemente muy serias lesiones internas…

Dumbledore alzó las manos contemporizador. —Draco, no digo que no haya sido impresionante, no era mi intención minimizar la importancia. Pero mirándolo objetivamente… en esa instancia tu logro… excepcional por cierto… se puede comparar con otros que han sido reportados con anterioridad. Hay muchos casos bien documentados de brujas salvando a sus hijos o de am….

—Sí, sí ya sé… no fue algo totalmente inusitado…

—Lo inusitado… al menos para mí… y no se puede decir que me falte experiencia o información… es el tipo de curación, mucho más compleja… que pusiste en ejecución anoche.

—¿Qué me quiere decir?

—Harry había ingerido un veneno de naturaleza dual, física y mágica. En comparación, unos cuantos huesos rotos no son sino una lesión mucho más simple de sanar. El veneno le produjo daños extensivos en el cuerpo y en su magia… daños que hasta al más experimentado de los sanadores le hubiese resultado difícil o imposible de curar. Otros casos de curación sin varita documentados… siempre implican factores espontáneos, fruto de la desesperación. Tus acciones en el hospital, en cambio, translucían deliberación. Tal cual madame Pomfrey lo remarcó, vos no sos un sanador… todo apunta a que sería imposible que hayas podido salvar a Harry. Sin embargo, aquí podría estribar la diferencia, el veneno fue diseñado para recrear el vínculo entre Harry y vos… vínculo que ya había sido establecido anteriormente por la poción Eclipse del alma. Mi hipótesis es que ese vínculo… o esos dos vínculos… potenciaron tus habilidades de curación.

Era demasiado para abarcarlo en tan poco tiempo, Draco optó por preguntar por un detalle. —¿Existía un vínculo abierto entre nosotros?

Dumbledore asintió. —Transitorio. La magia implicada era muy compleja, inducida por dos pociones que habían sido usadas para propósitos que diferían de los que habían llevado a crearlas… dudo que alguna vez sepamos de qué forma te pueden haber ayudado para que pudieras curarlo.

—Era preciso que lo salvara… necesitaba salvarlo… ¿acaso eso no es suficiente?

—Ciertamente pudo haberlo sido… y probablemente si tu ansia de salvarlo no hubiera sido tal… difícilmente hubieses obtenido tan buenos resultados. Sin embargo, por tu propia seguridad… y la de Harry, me gustaría comprobar si esos vínculos se han disuelto.

—¿Disuelto?

—Así es, no fueron abiertos con la intención de permanencia, pero dado lo… experimental de las circunstancias… consecuencias no previstas podrían haber resultado. Me gustaría hacer unas pruebas para comprobar que no hay efectos residuales.

—¿Por qué no se las hizo a Harry? —Draco no había disimulado el tono irritado.

Dumbledore suspiró. —Sólo es preciso controlar a uno de los dos… y Harry parecía más trastornado. Y me pareció que hacerlo quedar para las pruebas lo trastornaría más.

_El descaro del viejo_, pensó Draco exasperado. —No pareció importarle mucho el trastorno que le provocaría al pedirle que se fuera.

—También consideré que quizá vos no querrías que supiera lo de tu madre. —se escudó Dumbledore.

Draco lo encaró con disgusto. —Cualquier cosa que quiera decirme, la puede decir frente a Harry. Eso fue la causa de muchos de sus problemas… que le ocultaran las cosas. Bueno… adelante, haga las pruebas… es preciso que me prepare cuanto antes para irme.

El director no agregó nada más, lo apuntó y esgrimió la varita en su dirección. Draco quedó envuelto en una luz brillante durante unos segundos luego todo volvió a la normalidad.

—¿Y el resultado es…?

—Los vínculos se han disuelto.

Draco no sabía si tenía que sentirse contento al respecto. Se puso de pie dispuesto a marcharse. —Supongo entonces que ya puedo…

—Podés retirarte… pero Draco…

—¿Qué? —soltó con aspereza.

—Quiero aclararte que si bien he cometido errores…

Draco soltó un sonido ronco tratando de que no sonara tan irrespetuoso… no le salió.

—…mi mayor preocupación ha sido siempre el bienestar de los alumnos de Hogwarts. Lo cual incluye a Harry y a vos. Y soy consciente de lo peligrosa que es tu situación presente… por más de una razón.

—Bueno, señor… entonces ya somos dos que somos conscientes… ¿no?

Dumbledore sonrió pacientemente. —Draco, comprendo que tengas reparos respecto de mí… pero diría que ahora estamos peleando del mismo lado.

Draco lo miró directo a los ojos y se cruzó de brazos. —Sabía que iba a hacer esto. Y había hablado con Harry al respecto. No quiero saber nada. No voy a pelear por Ud.. No quiero pelear para ninguno de los dos lados.

—La lucha te va a alcanzar tarde o temprano, Draco. Sea que estés preparado para ella o no. No voy a ponerme a enumerar la larga lista de hechos que han terminado insertándote profundamente en este conflicto, pero sugeriría que consideres cuidadosamente tu situación. Comprendo tu decisión de no pelear por mí pero… ¿te negarías a pelear por Harry?

_Viejo ladino_. Por supuesto que pelearía por Harry, sin titubear. Ya lo había hecho.

Dumbledore asintió. —Ya ves que de ahora en más sos parte de todo esto.

—No quiero pelear. —repitió, pero ya sin la misma convicción.

—Harry tampoco; no obstante… fue marcado desde su tierna infancia y le ha puesto con valentía el hombro a su carga. Aunque tenía la posibilidad de elegir. Podría haberse desentendido de esa responsabilidad… pero decidió no hacerlo. Vos podés desentenderte de esta lucha si ése es tu deseo… pero seguramente implicará que tengas que olvidarte de Harry.

Draco se puso lívido. Las palabras de Dumbledore sonaban suaves pero calaban filosas.

—Haremos todo lo posible para protegerte, cualquiera sea la decisión que tomes. Te lo juro. Pero quiero que te lo plantees seriamente… llegado el caso y el momento… ¿no querrías estar junto a Harry para darle tu apoyo?

Draco no contestó. No tenía por qué decir nada. No a Dumbledore. —Tengo que irme.

—Andá nomás. Pero te recuerdo que sería mejor que nadie de la escuela te vea.

Draco miró el reloj. —¡Mierda! —la mayoría de los alumnos estaría todavía durmiendo… pero los Slytherin probablemente no. —¡Y la gran puta…!

—Antes de que sigas instruyéndome respecto de tu prolífico vocabulario, permitime señalarte que parece que Harry se ha olvidado de llevarse la mochila. —dijo indicándola con un dedo. —Creo que encontrarás allí algo que te pueda resultar de utilidad… seguramente el deseo de Harry sería que lo usaras.

Draco tomó la mochila y enfiló hacia la puerta.

—Tan pronto como tus cosas estén preparadas y vos estés listo volvé aquí a mi despacho. La contraseña es _ananá_.

_¿Ananá?_, pensó Draco no sin sorpresa mientras cerraba la puerta tras de sí.

Era extraño usar el manto de invisibilidad sin Harry. ¿Dónde estaría Harry? ¿En la torre de Gryffindor? Probablemente no. ¿Desayunando? Poco probable. Bueno… ya se ocuparía de encontrarlo antes de irse… por el momento había alguien más con quien tenía que hablar. Bajó a los subsuelos directo a la oficina de Snape. Golpeó suavemente.

La gárgola de aspecto maligno encima de la puerta soltó una risita. —¿Qué es lo que buscás, niño invisible?

¡_Mierda! Esa cosa repelente puede verlo todo._ —Necesito ver al profesor Snape.

—Ah… así que necesitás ver al profesor Snape… —repitió la odiosa creatura con un sonsonete que le recordó a Peeves.

—¿Podrías anunciarme si no es mucha molestia? —siseó Draco.

—Ciertamente, _su Alteza eminentísima_. Un Malfoy invisible requiere audiencia con el admirable Severus Snape, amo y señor de los subsuelos. —la estatua quedó inmóvil. Un Snape despeinado y en bata abrió la puerta un momento después. Estiró el brazo, ubicó el hombro de Draco y lo metió dentro con un impulso no precisamente suave.

Snape cerró la puerta, lo despojó del manto y lo perforó con una mirada negra sin soltarle el hombro. _¡Mierda! ¿Y si resulta que metí la pata? ¿Y si resulta que Snape es leal al Señor Oscuro? No confío en Dumbledore… ¿puedo confiar en Snape?_

—¡Suélteme! —chilló Draco tratando de liberar el hombro.

—¡Silencio! —siseó Snape sin soltarlo— ¿O acaso querés alertar a todos en los dormitorios de Slytherin? ¿Cuál es el propósito que te impulsó a venir a hurtadillas hasta acá? ¿Has perdido el juicio?

—Yo… este…

—El profesor Dumbledore y yo hemos estado casi toda la noche en pie haciendo arreglos en pro de tu seguridad, ¿y vos como un inconsciente ponés todo en riesgo colándote así _en los subsuelos_? ¿En qué estabas pensando?

—Necesitaba hablar con Ud… Dumbledore me dijo que le preguntara directamente… sobre sus lealtades… y sobre mi madre…

—Draco, esto es la imprudencia más irracional… ¿después de tantos años no sabés todavía cómo son los Slytherins? ¡La autopreservación por encima de todo! ¡Qué pasaría si Dumbledore hubiese estado equivocado y yo te entregara al Señor Oscuro sin pestañear?

—Este… ¿estaría en este momento en un grave problema?

Snape lo miró serio, lo soltó y dio unos pasos hasta la chimenea. Se sentó en un sillón y le hizo una seña para que tomara asiento. —Viniste a hablar… hablá pues.

Draco se sentó. —Tenía que saber… ¿es cierto que mi madre está viva?

—Así es. —dijo Snape escuetamente.

—Y quería saber además… si Ud. realmente es leal a Dumbledore… yo siempre había pensado… bueno… que Dumbledore era un tonto al confiar en Ud..

Snape se acarició la barbilla pensativo. —La confianza es cosa de tontos… no así la lealtad.

Draco frunció el ceño. —Creo que no alcanzo a entenderlo.

—No esperaba que lo entendieras… pero hubiera sido una sorpresa agradable. Nunca hay una razón valedera para la confianza… suele otorgarse gratuita… y con frecuencia irresponsablemente. La lealtad es un compromiso mucho más profundo, y no debería darse nunca sin una muy buena razón. Decime, Draco, ¿por qué desertaste del servicio al Señor Oscuro?

—Me pareció mal… servirlo me pareció algo equivocado. —respondió nervioso.

—¿Tuviste miedo?

—¡No! — protestó… y luego con una mueca— Está bien, sí, tenía miedo… pero eso no fue lo único.

—No, claro que no. Y me consta. No sólo hiciste a un lado tus antiguas lealtades… ganaste nuevas.

Draco se sonrojó.

Snape asintió. —Preguntátelo, Draco… ¿por qué una persona cambiaría de lealtades? Y más precisamente, ¿por qué _un Slytherin_ haría tal cosa?

Draco pensó un momento y aventuró. —Un Slytherin juraría lealtad siempre al más poderoso.

—Muy cierto, Draco. Pero un Slytherin inteligente sabría además que el poder crudo, despojado… por sí mismo tiene muy poco valor. El que gane esta guerra no será el que tenga más poder sino aquél que tenga…

—…mayor fortaleza… el poder no tiene hondura… ni lealtad… ¡Por Merlín!

Snape levantó una ceja. —Me sorprendés, Draco. ¿Cómo fue que llegaste a descubrir tal núcleo de sabiduría?

Draco lo miró con expresión sombría. —Nunca me creería si se lo dijera.

—Ah… ya veo. Pero tu decisión fue más que un cambio de lealtades… significó descartar tu vida entera… y ponerte en un muy grave peligro, además.

Snape lo estaba taladrando con la mirada, ¿estaría tratando de usar Legilimancia? Bueno… estaba muy cansado como para poder o querer oponerle cualquier tipo de resistencia. —¿Por qué fue que Ud. rindió su lealtad ante Dumbledore?

—Quizá yo debería preguntar por qué vos rendiste la tuya ante Potter.

Snape no parecía dispuesto a contestar preguntas antes de haber obtenido respuestas. Draco suspiró entregado. —Vi lo fuerte que era cuando enfrentó a Ya Sabés Quién. Desarmado, atrapado… y no titubeó en ningún momento. Yo ni siquiera podía enfrentarlo así cuando estaba todavía de su lado. Y luego el Señor Oscuro me llamó a una reunión en privado… ya en ese momento yo estaba cambiando de modo de pensar.

—Algo muy peligroso, lealtad vacilante ante el Señor Oscuro… él demanda devoción absoluta.

—Lo sé. —dijo Draco estremeciéndose— y ya lo sabía entonces. Pensé que quizá podría poner mi mente en blanco… ocluirle el acceso… pero estaba muy cansado y…

—¿Demasiado abstraído por tu prisionero?

—¡Habíamos estado hablando durante días! ¿Qué otra cosa hubiese podido esperarse? Y él no era para nada como yo había creído que era.

Snape inclinó la cabeza a un lado con expresión divertida. —¿Cómo había resultado ser?

—Mejor. —dijo Draco sin rodeos.

—Interesante. ¿Entonces cuál fue la razón? ¿Qué fue lo que te empujó a cambiar de lealtad y a escapar con Potter? No, no me mires así, vos nunca hubieras desertado ni hubieras escapado con él si tus lealtades no hubiesen ya cambiado.

Draco abrió los ojos sorprendido. —¡Eso mismo fue lo que me dijo Wormtail!

—Mirá vos, a mí también me lo dijo… aunque yo no necesitaba que el roedor me lo dijera, yo ya lo sabía.

_Una novedad inesperada_, pensó Draco. —¿Cuándo fue que se encontró con él? —lo presionó.

—Muy brevemente, anoche. Pero no estábamos hablando de él. Te hice una pregunta, sigo esperando una respuesta.

Draco apretó los labios, suspiró y bajó la vista hacia los dibujos de la alfombra. —Harry me ayudó. Todos los demás querían probarme… Harry no, Harry sabía lo que iba a tener que enfrentar y me ayudó. Me hizo enojar… lo suficiente como para que pudiera ocultar mis miedos e inseguridades. Fue realmente impresionante el modo que usó para conseguirlo. Sólo alcancé a comprender lo que había hecho cuando ya subía para mi audiencia con el Señor Oscuro. Creo que esa noche me salvó la vida.

Levantó la mirada, Snape dejaba traslucir una expresión neutra, Draco prosiguió: —Él no tenía ninguna obligación de ayudarme… era mi prisionero… pero me ayudó igual. No podía entender la razón de por qué alguien haría algo así sin tener la obligación. Pero así ocurrió y en ese momento tenía sentido. Y cuando finalmente tuve la reunión con Ya Sabés Quién… todo lo que Harry había dicho… sobre el miedo, el control, la servidumbre… —hizo una pausa y alzó una comisura— el poder y la fortaleza…

Los ojos de Snape se dilataron apenas. —¿Fue Potter el que te lo dijo? Tenías razón, no puedo creerlo.

Draco sonrió fugazmente. —Cuando me reuní con Ya Sabés Quién tuve que creer todo lo que Harry me había dicho. Tenía razón. Y comprendí quién era el más fuerte. Y fue entonces que supe lo que quería hacer. Harry me daba algo que nunca había tenido: la posibilidad de elegir.

—¿Y vos elegiste?

—Eso hice.

Snape sonrió, algo que no hacía prácticamente nunca. —Fue lo mismo que hice yo.

Draco quedó anonadado. Snape se puso de pie, fue hasta el escritorio y volvió con una hoja de pergamino en la mano. —Supongo que reconocerás esto.

Era el diagrama del contraconjuro. —Por supuesto.

Snape asintió. —Fue necesario que lo requiriera para poder preparar la poción que Potter bebió anoche. Tus habilidades para diagramar precisan de un poco más de práctica, Draco; y deberías repasar el alfabeto Ogham, pero eso habrá de quedar para más adelante. Ciertamente no pude dejar de notar lo que había escrito al dorso, es la letra de Potter según presumo.

—Escribió una nota. —explicó Draco— para el caso eventual de que no sobreviviera… quería que sirviera como una prueba de que no había sido yo el que lo había matado y de que tampoco lo había dejado morir intencionalmente.

Snape frunció el ceño. —Vos no la leíste.

Draco negó con la cabeza. —Me dije que la leería llegado el caso. Si la leía mientras Harry estaba vivo era como admitir que se iba a morir.

—Te voy a dar un consejo, Draco, siempre que tengas la oportunidad de leer algo, hacelo de inmediato; nunca se sabe, cualquier tipo de información puede terminar resultando sumamente útil. Ésa es la razón por la cual yo no tuve ningún prurito en leer esto.

Snape tenía una expresión de excesivo contento, Draco lo miró con preocupación. —¿Qué es lo que dice? —preguntó Draco estirando una mano, Snape la alejó de su alcance.

—Antes de dártela, quiero remarcarte algo. La lealtad hacia una persona significa y demanda un compromiso muy fuerte y profundo. No asumas ese compromiso a no ser que estés completamente seguro de que vas a poder mantenerlo.

Draco reflexionó unos momentos al respecto. —Le hice una promesa a Harry la noche que nos escapamos, le prometí que lo traería de vuelta a Hogwarts. _Cueste lo que me cueste._ Fue lo que dije… y lo cumplí. Le prometí que no lo abandonaría y no lo abandoné. Llegué incluso a prometerle que si todo indicaba que Ya Sabés Quién iba a ganar yo… ¡Merlín!... ni siquiera puedo repetirlo.

—¿Le prometiste que lo matarías antes de dejar que ganara el Señor Oscuro? —Snape no sonaba en lo más mínimo sorprendido.

Draco dejó caer la cabeza. —Sí.

—¿Habrías podido hacerlo?

—Hubiese preferido morir yo. Pero no tuve que hacerlo para ganarle… así creo que ya no importa.

—Vamos, Draco, nada de excusas, mirame y decime, ¿habrías sido capaz de matarlo?

Draco alzó la cabeza, pero las palabras se negaban a salirle.

—Has de contestarme, Draco. Por la lealtad que le debías a Harry, ¿habrías cumplido con la promesa de matarlo?

—Sí. —dijo Draco con voz ahogada.

Snape asintió satisfecho y le tendió el pergamino. —Te lo ganaste.

Draco dio vuelta la hoja y leyó. La nota era corta, directa y contundente. A medida que leía los ojos fueron llenándosele de lágrimas. Sabía que Snape lo estaba observando pero no le importaba. Cuando finalizó la lectura, se tomó unos momentos para recomponerse, finalmente dijo: —Tengo que ir a buscarlo.

—Incluso con ese manto te va a ser difícil infiltrarte en la torre de Gryffindor.

—No creo que esté ahí… ¡tengo una idea!

—¿Ah sí? Parece que este es el día de las novedades sorprendentes.

Draco lo miró enfadado. —El año pasado descubrí un lugar para esconderse que él tiene… lo usaban para ese club de DCAO que habían creado. Creo que puede estar ahí.

—Bien, si ya se te ocurrió donde puede estar y no hay otra cuestión de angustia de adolescente que quieras discutir conmigo, me vendría bien siquiera una hora de sueño antes de tener que enfrentar a los Hufflepuff y a los Ravenclaws de tercer año. La sorpresa que se van a llevar cuando me vean de vuelta.

—Sí, señor. Gracias, señor.

—Fue un placer. Y otra cosa, Draco…

—Sí, dígame…

—Estás por entrar en un sendero muy difícil, mucho más que tu viaje a través de los bosques del norte. Pero quiero que sepas algo… no vas a estar solo.

Draco apretó el pergamino contra el pecho. —Lo sé. —sin agregar nada más se ocultó bajo el manto y salió. Se dio cuenta entonces de que Snape en ningún momento había expresado claramente a quién le rendía su lealtad. _El muy solapado hijo de puta._

oOo

Cuando Harry entró en la Sala de los Pedidos la encontró muy parecida a como estaba el día anterior, pero los grandes puffs ya no estaban. En su reemplazo había un sofá de varios cuerpos en el que se podía recostar estirándose cómodamente. Pero no fue eso lo que hizo, se acurrucó en cambio junto a uno de los brazos.

_Me estoy comportando ridículamente. Es preciso que lo ubiquemos en un lugar seguro. Si se quedará acá, su vida estaría en riesgo ¡y eso es algo que no puedo permitir! ¿Y entonces por qué estoy tan contrariado?_

Se puso de pie y empezó a caminar ida y vuelta, las zapatillas se le hundían en la mullida alfombra.

_Es cierto que pasamos varias semanas juntos, ¿pero cómo puede ser que me haya apegado tanto al punto de que no quiero que se vaya? ¿Bastaron unas semanas? ¿Y por qué tuve que llegar hasta el punto de casi perderlo para darme cuenta? ¿Y si no hubiésemos podido salvarlo? No, no quiero ponerme a pensar en eso… ¡pero igual lo estoy perdiendo!_

_Se está por ir. Y…¡mierda!... _sabe_ hasta qué punto lo voy a extrañar. Al menos, _espero_ que lo sepa. ¿Cómo podría no saberlo? ¿Y cómo puede aceptar irse así, tan fácilmente? ¡No parece molesto en absoluto! Dijo que se iba… lo dijo así como si tal cosa. ¿Acaso no se acuerda de lo que pasó anoche? Está enamorado de mí… él…_

Agarró un almohadón, lo torció entre las manos y siguió dando pasos. Todo estaba bien… pero al mismo tiempo todo se estaba yendo al carajo. Los dos estaban vivos y bien… pero Draco estaba por irse. En algún momento se había enamorado de Draco… y eso parecía tener tanto sentido y al mismo tiempo parecía no tener ningún sentido. Y ahora que habían vuelto al entorno conocido de Hogwarts… el sentido común pugnaba por imponerse, reclamaba sus fueros.

_A lo mejor cambió de opinión. Quizá, ahora que terminó todo, piensa que fue una idea muy poco feliz. Ahora que estamos de vuelta y que todo es diferente… y con todo lo que tuvo que pasar… con todo lo que _tuvimos_ que pasar… quizá cambió de parecer. ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! ¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué él? ¿Y por qué demoramos tanto?_

_Es un chico. Es Draco Mal… es Draco y es un chico. ¿Cómo iba a poder pensar en algo así? ¡Si es disparatado! ¿Cómo iba a darme cuenta…?_

Todas las conversaciones que había tenido con Draco sobre novias e intereses románticos le volvieron de golpe. Harry golpeó con el almohadón varias veces contra la pared, angustiado… y a pesar de todas las indirectas de Draco, él había seguido en la palmera sin enterarse de nada.

Sí, es Draco. Sí, es un chico. Y tiene ojos grises.

Tuvo que refrenarse para no empezar a golpearse la cabeza contra la pared en lugar de golpearla con el almohadón.

_Por supuesto, yo sabía lo que estaba pasando… entre nosotros… desde hacía varios días… ¡y ahora se va a ir!_

Lanzó un aullido animal y arrojó con saña el almohadón, que rebotó contra el sofá y terminó cayendo al suelo. Lo levantó y volvió a estrujarlo.

_¿Por qué me comporté como un pelotudo esta mañana? ¿Por qué salí corriendo así del despacho de Dumbledore? Voy a extrañarlo… pero tenemos que protegerlo… pero yo quería hacerlo sentir culpable porque se tenía que ir… ¿Qué clase de amigo soy?_

_Un amigo que quiere ser más que un amigo._

Durante varios minutos se pateó mentalmente por haber sido tan estúpido. Necesitaba hablar con Draco, pero en lugar de demostrarle apoyo, de esperarlo al pie de la escalera del despacho del director… se había escapado como un imbécil para venir a lamentarse de su desgracia. Para peor, no sabía qué podría decirle… _¿Adiós? ¿Nos vemos pronto? ¿Te acordás del beso que nos dimos al borde del precipicio fatídico? Para mí fue algo fabuloso… ¿para vos fue bueno?_ Nada parecía estar bien… lo que Harry se moría por gritar era: _¡No te vayas!_

¿De qué modo debía decirle a Draco lo que sentía? Nunca había hablado de algo así con nadie. En ese sueño, visión o lo que fuera que hubiera sido… que había experimentado con Draco al borde de la muerte… no había sido en el mundo físico, real. En su desesperación por salvarle la vida se había atrevido a decírselo sin vacilar. Y todo lo que había dicho era cierto. Pero ahora…

_Ya le dije lo que siento, pero no estábamos… en carne y hueso. Fue en medio de una situación desesperada. Podría haberle dicho cualquier cosa… pero todo lo que le dije es cierto. Pero ahora… ¿podría volver a decírselas mirándolo a los ojos? Tengo que decírselas antes de que se vaya. No quiero que se vaya. ¿Por qué tiene que irse tan pronto? ¿Por qué a mí? ¿Por qué a nosotros?_

Pensó en las semanas anteriores. Si se concentraba con todas sus fuerzas, podía volver a sentir el calor de la espalda de Draco contra la suya cuando se preparaban para pasar la noche. Y la mano de Draco tomándole la suya para ayudarse a pasar por encima de una roca o de un árbol caído. Podía oír a Draco riéndose —casi siempre de él— y el tono que cobraba su voz cuando hablaba sobre algo que lo apasionaba. Podía verle la comisura en alto y la chispa en sus ojos cuando se había acercado para desenterrarlo de la pila de hojas. Podía ver y palparle la piel de gallina que lo cubría cuando se habían metido en el río. Podía sentir la calidez del cuerpo de Draco contra el suyo, abrazados en el agua. Y podía sentir en las manos el cuerpo inerte de Draco que había portado todo el resto del camino de regreso a Hogwarts.

No quería que se le fuera otra vez.

Pero era preciso.

De golpe fue como si se le hubiera acabado la cuerda y colapsó sobre el sofá. Sepultó la cabeza en el almohadón. No lloraba… pero de tanto en tanto se sacudía. No oyó cuando la puerta se abrió, pero se incorporó sobresaltado cuando sintió que alguien se sentaba a su lado en el sofá.

—Está todo bien, Harry. Soy yo. —dijo una voz que había brotado de la nada, Draco procedió a quitarse el manto, su aspecto era sombrío.

Harry se acomodó los anteojos sobre el puente de la nariz, no pudo disimular la sorpresa que le había provocado la inesperada llegada de Draco. —Este… hola… Draco… ¿Dumbledore te dijo algo interesante? —preguntó tratando de que el tono sonara lo más casual posible.

Draco no contestó de inmediato, lo miró con intensidad, sincera y amable, como si pudiera leerle los pensamientos.

—¿Draco?

—¿Por qué saliste corriendo de esa forma?

Harry hizo una mueca. —Yo… este… creo que me trastornó la idea de que tuvieras que irte tan pronto.

—Sí, a mí también. Pero habías estado actuando extrañamente desde que te despertaste.

Harry apartó la mirada. —Estaba medio dormido… no tenía ganas de hablar.

—No parecías medio dormido… más bien parecía que estabas evitándome.

—¡No! —protestó Harry, pero ante la mirada penetrante de Draco capituló — Bueno… lo cierto es que estuve despierto casi toda la noche… pensando.

—¡Madame Pomfrey te había dado una poción para dormir sin sueños!

Harry se encogió de hombros. —Pero no me la tomé toda, sólo un poco. Me dormí enseguida pero me desperté en mitad de la noche. Y no podía parar de pensar… creo que tampoco quería parar de pensar.

—Entonces… escuchaste lo que Dumbledore habló conmigo…

Avergonzado, Harry asintió. Draco no pareció enojarse sino más bien entristecerse.

—Así que ya sabías que tendría que irme cuando "te despertaste".

Harry volvió a asentir.

Draco suspiró y se apoyó sobre el respaldo. —Mi madre sigue viva.

Harry se volvió hacia él sorprendido. —¿En serio?

—Sí, y también mi padre. Vos tenías razón, Ya Sabés Quién jugaba con mi mente. Pero vos siempre tenés razón cuando de él se trata.

—No siempre… ¿Así que tus padres están vivos? Eso es estupendo…

—Sí… pero también complica las cosas.

—¿Complica las cosas?

Draco dibujó una sonrisa. —Creo que oigo un eco… y sí, las complica… ya te lo había dicho, quiero a mis padres… no somos una familia del tipo cálido y cariñoso… pero igual los sigo queriendo. Antes… cuando los creía muertos… pensé que podría empezar una vida completamente nueva… ya que no tenía nada que me atara…

Harry se removió inquieto. —Estás pensando volver con ellos…

Draco adquirió una expresión mortificada. —Contrariamente a la impresión que pueda haberte dado últimamente, créase o no, no me dominan tendencias suicidas. Si volviera… podríamos decir que mis expectativas de vida serían más altas en los dormitorios de Slytherin que en los calabozos de la Mansión.

—¿Y entonces…?

Draco volvió a sonreír tristemente. —Creo que voy a estar preocupándome por ellos constantemente… y el resto de mi vida voy a estar preguntándome lo que pensarán de mí, si me extrañarán… y he de plantearme una y otra vez qué podría haber llegado a pasar si me quedaba. Yo ya elegí mi camino, Harry. Incluso cuando no sabíamos si íbamos a poder regresar a salvo, yo ya había elegido. Había hecho la elección… la elección que vos querías que hiciera… y miranos ahora… lo logramos. Estamos vivos. Es mucho más de lo que podíamos haber esperado cuando partimos… mucho más de lo que había esperado a lo largo del camino. Y ahora que estamos de vuelta… no hay ninguna posibilidad de que me aparte de la senda que había elegido.

—Y entonces… ¿Cuál es la complicación? —preguntó Harry confundido.

—Es una complicación emocional. La decisión ya ha sido tomada y estoy contento de haberla tomado. Pero no es fácil renunciar a una cosa que uno quiere por otra, o más específicamente renunciar a una persona que uno quiere por otra persona a la que uno también quiere.

—¿Qué querés decir? —preguntó Harry con precaución.

Draco sacudió la cabeza y esquivó la pregunta. —¿En qué pensabas anoche cuando deberías haber estado durmiendo?

—Estaba pensando en vos. —dijo con voz temblorosa, de golpe se sentía muy nervioso, se puso de pie y empezó a caminar de un lado al otro como hacía unos minutos— Pensaba en el tiempo que pasamos juntos y que ahora toca a su fin. Yo ya me imaginaba que Dumbledore te iba a trasladar a otro lado. Cuando se presentó esta mañana, yo ya sabía lo que se venía. Tiene razón, por supuesto. No sería prudente que te quedaras… pero parece que justo que algo había empezado… ¡tenés que irte! ¡Nunca puedo tener nada normal! Todo lo que es importante para mí… está siempre fuera de mi alcance y no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo. Siempre pierdo todo… las cosas y a las personas. ¡Y ahora te estoy perdiendo a vos!

Draco se puso de pie, lo agarró del brazo y lo hizo girar de modo que quedaron enfrentados. —¡A mí no me estás perdiendo, Harry!

—¿Y cómo es que lo llamarías?

—Lo llamaría un arreglo transitorio. No me perdés, Harry. A mí me tenés… Sea que me guste o no, soy parte de esta lucha. Y estoy listo para tomar parte. Voy a tener que permanecer escondido durante un tiempo… pero voy a volver. —se le aproximó más— _Vos nunca me abandonaste. Y yo te prometo que nunca te voy a abandonar._

Harry conocía esas palabras, él las había escrito.

Draco sacó el rollo de pergamino del bolsillo. —Me lo acaban de devolver. —lo desenrolló y se lo tendió.

Harry lo reconoció de inmediato y los ojos se le inundaron de lágrimas. Tomó la hoja que le ofrecía. La releyó rápidamente. —Mi idea era… que si volvíamos los dos… no sería necesario que lo leyeras. Fue pensado como un mensaje de despedida… ¡Ay Merlín!

Draco le tomó las mejillas en sus manos y lo forzó a mirarlo. —¿Ay Merlín, qué? ¿No querías que lo leyera? ¿Te sentís avergonzado de lo que escribiste?

Harry negó con la cabeza, pero un poco avergonzado se sentía… y torpe.

Draco frunció el ceño. —¿Lo que escribiste fue sincero?

—¡Claro! Er… este… digo… por supuesto.

—¿Y también fuiste sincero en lo que me dijiste?

—¿En lo que te dije…? ¿cuándo?

Draco lo miró como si no pudiera creerlo. —¿No te acordás nada de anoche?

—Bueno… no sabía si vos te acordabas de lo mismo que yo… y también podría ser que vos hubieras cambiado de opinión…

Las manos de Draco le apretaron aun más la cara y le acercó la suya de modo que sólo las separaban unos centímetros. —Bien, permitime que te aclare las cosas. Creo que en algún lugar al filo de la muerte, de algún modo te acordaste de lo que había ocurrido la noche del eclipse. Y de lo que habías dicho la noche anterior cuando estabas medio dormido. Y lo gritaste… y pudiste arrancarme del borde del abismo… y allí en medio de ese infierno, hiciste esto…

Draco lo besó. No fue un beso nervioso o dubitativo sino audaz e impetuoso que lo habría hecho caer de espaldas si Draco no hubiese estado aferrándole firmemente la cara. Harry quedó como aturdido, el corazón se le había desbocado en el pecho y en su cerebro se arremolinó una vorágine arrolladora de imágenes. Pero sus labios respondieron y devolvieron el beso. Y abruptamente, Draco lo interrumpió.

Harry abrió los ojos —no recordaba haberlos cerrado— Draco lo miraba tímidamente, lo cual establecía un contraste casi cómico con sus acciones de unos segundos antes. Harry se lamió los labios, todavía retenía el gusto de Draco en ellos. —¿Draco?

Draco sonrió. Lentamente le sacó los anteojos, los plegó y se los guardó en un bolsillo. Estaban tan próximos que Harry podía verlo sin problemas, o casi, pero la leve falta de nitidez no hacía sino otorgarle a la imagen un aspecto irisado, más surrealista. —Dijiste que tu mayor miedo era quedarte solo. Te enfrentaste a la muerte sin miedo… por mí. —inclinó la frente y la apoyó contra la de Harry, disparándole en la mente una imagen igual, ya conocida— Después de todo lo que hiciste por mí… ¿cómo podría nunca dejarte solo?

Draco se inclinó para volver a besarlo pero Harry lo esquivó. —Pero así y todo te vas a ir… ¿o no?

La sonrisa de Draco vaciló. —Tengo que irme, Harry. Pero vos sabés que voy a volver lo más pronto posible.

Era una frase para animarlo pero no parecía que a Harry lo hiciera sentir mejor. Contempló a Draco en silencio durante unos momentos como si estuviera decidiendo qué decir a continuación. —Necesito saber… Draco… ¿qué es esto… entre nosotros?

La expresión de Draco se tornó reflexiva. —No estoy seguro. Nunca sentí antes algo como esto… pero no tengo dudas de que es algo bueno.

—¿Aunque yo sea un chico? —no hubiese querido preguntarlo pero no había podido contenerse.

Draco sonrió. —¿Te acordás de la vez que te dije que no había ninguna chica en Hogwarts que me interesara?

—Sí, claro… ¡ah!... —Harry empezó a sonrojarse.

—Es increíble lo _naïf _que podés ser cuando te empeñás en no ver las respuestas obvias. —lo provocó Draco.

—¡Ni me hagas acordar! —masculló Harry— Quería azotarme la cabeza contra la pared cuando me di cuenta de todas las claves y pistas que había pasado por alto.

Draco rió suavemente. —¿Y no tenías ni idea de que te gustaban los chicos?

—¡No me gustan los chicos! —Draco lo miró serio, Harry hizo una mueca— Está bien… hay indicios de que algo de eso hay. Pero no me gustan "los chicos", creo que sólo me gustás vos. —hizo otra mueca— Eso sonó como una estupidez, ¿no?

Draco sonrió escrutándolo con los ojos. —Vos decís estupideces todo el tiempo. Pero no te lo voy a reprochar. También me has dicho cosas increíbles… y dijiste que me amabas.

Y en el instante siguiente Draco se inclinó y Harry cerró los ojos… y el universo entero pasó a ser la caricia de esos labios y el aliento de Draco en su mejilla. Harry lo tomó de la nuca y Draco le abrazó las espaldas. Nada parecía tener sentido… pero que lo tuviera o no, poca importancia tenía. Después de un largo momento Draco hizo ademán de separarse pero antes de romper contacto le mordisqueó el labio inferior. Harry nunca había imaginado que los besos podían ser así. Dejó que sus labios se demoraran en los de Draco y los fue delineando con la lengua. Draco dejó escapar un gemido ahogado y Harry volvió a capturarle la boca.

Cuando mucho después se separaron Harry estaba sin aliento, confuso, feliz y nervioso… todo junto. Era algo que nunca había imaginado, algo que nunca había deseado… pero ahora que lo tenía era perfecto. Y aunque Draco iba a partir, ahí y en ese ahora, lo tenía. —Draco, ¿qué es lo que todo esto significa? —no sabía con certeza a qué se refería con _esto_, pero de algún modo sabía que Draco entendería.

—Significa que la vida va a seguir siendo un martirio, un infierno para vos y para mí… y así y todo, yo no querría cambiarla por nada en mundo, ni por todo el mundo.

—Si esto es el Infierno, —susurró Harry abrazándolo más estrechamente— no quisiera ni imaginar lo que sería el Paraíso, la muerte podría alcanzarme ahora y no me importaría tanto porque ya he tocado el cielo con las manos.

—¡Por Júpiter y Merlín! Harry Potter, Estrella del Quidditch, Aspirante a Auror, Filósofo en Ciernes… y ahora también Poeta Cursi.

—Bueno… perdón, che.

—No te disculpes, creo que me gusta.

Harry sonrió tentativamente y Draco también estrechó el abrazo. Los labios renovaron el beso, ansiosos, ávidos esta vez. Parecía prolongarse eternamente y al mismo tiempo no lo suficiente. Y de repente Draco lo interrumpió y dejó escapar una exclamación ahogada. —Harry, ¡abrí los ojos, mirá!

El asombro reverencial de la voz de Draco cobró sentido cuando Harry miró alrededor. La Sala de los Pedidos había cambiado. Estaban en el medio de un campo, era de noche y altas desde cielo las estrellas centellaban como diamantes. Pero su brillo empalidecía frente al de los cientos de haditas que danzaban fulgurantes en círculo de luz a su alrededor. Harry contuvo un grito y apretó a Draco aun más contra sí, como anclándose en él, tratando de asirse así a la realidad. Y un segundo después el melódico tintineo se les coló en los oídos y esa calidez que les resultaba ya tan conocida les invadió el pecho.

—Esto es todo para nosotros, ¿no? —preguntó Harry.

—Así es… y sólo para nosotros.

—Estaba pensando… una noche, cuando estábamos allá… también se me ocurrió que todo _eso_ era para nosotros. El círculo de hadas, las montañas, las estrellas. Era como nuestro mundo privado, en el que nadie podía alcanzarnos. Sólo nosotros. Recuerdo haber pensado incluso que sería triste volver a Hogwarts. ¿Tiene sentido lo que estoy diciendo?

—Claro que sí. —replicó Draco con una nota melancólica en el tono.

—Ya todo terminó, ¿no es cierto?

—Esa parte terminó. —dijo Draco encogiéndose de hombros— Pero ésta… —le dio un apretón—… ésta recién empieza.

Con cierta torpeza, Harry le devolvió el apretón. —Creo que todo va a salir bien. —le dijo mirándolo, la luz de las haditas enmarcaban el rostro de Draco con un halo extraño, sobrenatural, Harry rió y gran parte de la tensión lo abandonó— Todo va a salir bien.

—Tenés razón. —dijo Draco y se inclinó una vez más para besarlo suavemente— ¿Y quién necesita el Paraíso? Esto es mucho mejor.

Por un largo rato siguieron así, abrazados, contemplando a las haditas, no querían dejar que se les escapara esa ilusión, no querían tener que retornar a la dimensión real. Pero finalmente tuvieron que aceptar que había llegado el momento. Había una gran haya en uno de los lados del gran claro y junto al árbol estaba la puerta, Draco metió la mano en la mochila y sacó el manto de invisibilidad y con él se cubrieron antes de abrir la puerta. En contraste con las suaves luces nocturnas el corredor parecía excesivamente iluminado, la luz del sol entraba a raudales por los cristales de las ventanas. La tormenta del día anterior ya había pasado.

Cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de ellos una hoja de pergamino cayó al suelo.

_A quien corresponda:_

_Si están leyendo esto es porque Draco ha regresado a Hogwarts sin mí. Por favor, consideren esto como mi última voluntad. Denle la bienvenida a Draco como si fuera yo. No es su culpa que yo esté muerto. Él hizo todo lo que pudo para salvarme. Yo lo he perdonado y les pido que ustedes hagan lo mismo._

_Draco no es culpable de mi muerte, ni de la de mis padres, ni de la de Cedric o la de Sirius, ni de la de tantos otros que murieron debido a Voldemort, él es el verdadero culpable. Draco finalmente llegó a comprender que él era el verdadero artífice de su futuro. Eligió dejar atrás todo y puso su vida en riesgo al escapar conmigo, me salvó la vida más de una vez. Y sé —no puedo explicarlo pero lo sé— que si pudiera intercambiaría lugares conmigo._

_No es eso lo que yo querría, sin embargo. Si éste es mi destino, puedo aceptarlo. No le tengo miedo a la muerte, a lo que le tengo miedo es a estar solo. Si están leyendo esto, debo decirles que no estaba solo en el momento de mi muerte y por eso le estoy muy agradecido. Me llegó la muerte cuando estaba en compañía de un amigo, un amigo al que quiero. ¿Qué más hubiera podido pedir?_

_Draco, por favor, quedate con mi manto de invisibilidad. Después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos no podría imaginar a nadie más como su dueño. Es una parte de mí que debés llevar siempre con vos. Vos nunca me abandonaste. Y yo te prometo que nunca te voy a abandonar._

_Harry_

oOo


	20. Epílogo

**Eclipse**

**Epílogo**

No era que Harry no pudiera dormir sin Draco a sus espaldas; lo cierto era que no quería.

Los días fueron transcurriendo y la vida volvió a la normalidad, si _normal_ era una condición que pudiera aplicársele a Hogwarts. Harry se sumergió de lleno en los estudios; de día las clases lo mantenían ocupado, y hasta que se acostaba, la gran cantidad de tareas asignadas ayudaban a distraerlo. Era a la noche, ya en la cama, acostado de lado hecho un ovillo, que ese espacio vacío a sus espaldas se tornaba muy manifiesto.

Era una de esas mañanas tras una larga noche sin dormir. Harry estaba a la mesa de Gryffindor entre Hermione y Ginny con Ron sentado al frente. Los otros charlaban animadamente, Harry hacía esfuerzos para no quedarse dormido encima de su plato de salchichas y tostadas. Tras uno de sus cabeceos, le clavaron un codo en las costillas

—Supongo que no será que te pasás las noches merodeando por la escuela, Harry, ¿o sí? —le dijo Ginny con un tono de sermón que, para su desmayo, le recordó demasiado a la señora Weasley.

—No. —masculló Harry con voz dormida.

—Lo que significa que te pasás toda la noche acostado sin dormir por ninguna razón en particular.

—¡Pero si yo no…!

—…estás durmiendo lo suficiente.

—¡Pero si duermo un montón y…! —un bostezo lo obligó a interrumpirse en medio de la frase.

—Harry, —le dijo Hermione con voz suave—ya ha pasado un mes. Sé que lo extrañás, pero esta obsesión te está trastornando por completo la vida.

Del otro lado de la mesa, Ron se zampó en ese instante una tostada entera en la boca. Harry apoyó las manos sobre la mesa, enderezó la postura y protestó: — ¡No estoy obsesionado!

—Bueno, quizá en parte tengas razón. —dijo Hermione con tono conciliador— He estado pensando sobre este asunto y empiezo a preguntarme si no será que estás afectado por alguna especie de síndrome post-traumático. Es algo que ocurre cuando…

—Sé lo que es, Hermione, —gruñó— y no necesito que me estén examinando la cabeza. Estoy bien. Cumplo puntualmente con todos los deberes, ¡me está yendo bien en Pociones! No he faltado a ninguna de las prácticas de quidditch…

—Dado que sos el capitán, —intervino Ginny— lo menos que se puede esperar es que estés presente durante las prácticas.

—¡Vos sabés lo que quiero decir! —reaccionó Harry con impaciencia— ¡Mi vida no está trastornada! Estoy perfectamente. Es sólo que…

—…extrañás a tu novio.

Ron se atragantó con la tostada. Neville que estaba a su lado le golpeó la espalda. Ron tosió varias veces. —Gracias, Neville.

—¡Ginny! Shhh… —la recriminó Harry mirando alrededor para comprobar si alguien había oído el comentario. Bajó la voz. —No quiero que nadie se entere… y no es mi novio. No sé bien lo que somos, y él ni siquiera está acá… pero si la gente se entera que tenemos… cierta amistad… eso lo pondría en mayor peligro y…

—Harry, a estas alturas, la escuela entera ya lo sabe o lo adivinó. —dijo Ginny revoleando los ojos, mientras untaba manteca sobre una tostada— Y si no es tu novio, ¿cómo es que lo llamarías?

Ron dejó escapar un sonido como si lo estuvieran estrangulando.

Ginny le clavó una mirada severa. —¡A ver si madurás de una vez, Ron!

—¡Pero por qué no podría haber terminado arreglado con vos! —le replicó Ron de repente con tono desesperado— Yo siempre me había imaginado, que cuando fueran más grandes…_bastante más grandes_, obvio… que vos y Harry… bueno, vos sabés… y…

—¿Y qué? —lo instó Ginny divertida— ¿Terminaríamos rodeados por un malón de hijos fruto de inmaculada concepción? Para tu información _Ronald el que nunca fue besado Weasley_, Harry es como un hermano para mí… sin ningún ánimo de ofender, Harry… y con Dean estoy de lo más contenta. Y hablando de Dean… justo ahí entra, tengo que hablar con él sobre los disfraces para la fiesta de esta noche. Él todavía sigue convencido de que va a asistir sin disfraz.

Sin decir más, se puso de pie y fue al encuentro de Dean que había ingresado en ese momento por la puerta.

Ron gruñó y apuñaló con el tenedor una salchicha. —_Inmaculada concepción_… repulsivo… éste ya pinta como un día de los peores… ¡condenados disfraces! ¿Por qué carajo tuvo que ocurrírsele a Dumbledore planear un baile de disfraces para Halloween? Que yo sepa, es la primera vez que…

—Lo que pasa, Ron, —intervino Hermione— es que con todas las cosas terribles que han acontecido últimamente, había que buscar algo que lograra levantar un poco los ánimos, a mí me parece una idea excelente y muy acertada.

—¿Qué cosas tan terribles _han acontecido_ últimamente? —preguntó Ron dándole un buen mordisco a su salchicha.

Hermione resopló fastidiada. —¡Sinceramente, Ron…! ¿Es que acaso nunca leés El Profeta?

—No. Vos siempre terminás contándonos todo lo que pasa, lo queramos o no, así que… ¿qué sentido tendría ponerse a leer?

—Ronald, te hago saber que enterarnos de las cosas que pasan es crítico en tiempos como éstos y si vos te empeñás en tomarte todo a la ligera…

—¡Está bien, Hermione! —la atajó hablando con la boca llena— ¡Contanos!

Ella se enderezó en su asiento y frunció el ceño mirándolo con desaprobación. —Bueno, los ataques y las desapariciones se han mantenido en un nivel similar al de los últimos meses, pero según los aurores el grado de organización de las acciones de los mortífagos es mucho menor. Nadie se anima a decirlo claramente pero hay quienes han sugerido indirectamente que ese cambio de patrón en el accionar está relacionado o es una consecuencia del retorno de Harry. Los ataques parecen mal planeados y pobremente coordinados. Incluso lograron capturar a dos mortífagos durante un ataque la semana pasada.

—Bien entonces. —dijo Ron enarbolando un buen trozo de huevo duro ensartado en el tenedor— Es la misma mierda de siempre, pero no tan mala como antes.

Hermione lo miró con fastidio y tomó el ejemplar del diario. —Todavía no había terminado de contarles, ayer a la tarde, tras un operativo, arrestaron a más de una docena de mortífagos infiltrados en el Ministerio. Un gran escándalo. Muchos de ellos eran miembros del Consejo de la escuela y tienen hijos estudiando en Hogwarts.

Harry alzó la cabeza sobresaltado. —¿Quiénes? ¿Quiénes fueron arrestados? ¿Los hijos siguen siendo alumnos de la escuela? —empezó a girar la cabeza en derredor como si quisiera identificarlos entre los que estaban desayunando.

Hermione le tironeó la manga. —Date vuelta, Harry. Mirá acá, el artículo dice más. Como consecuencia del testimonio bajo Veritaserum de un prisionero cuya identidad no fue revelada, dieciséis mortífagos o simpatizantes infiltrados en el Ministerio fueron detenidos ayer alrededor del mediodía y sus hijos que también fueron mencionados como participantes en un complot para matar a Dumbledore… a vos y a otras personas en Hogwarts, fueron capturados en la escuela y se encuentran detenidos para ser interrogados. El Ministerio no proporcionó la lista de nombres, sin embargo.

Harry agarró el diario para leer esa parte del artículo. —Me pregunto quién les habrá pasado el "soplo". Alguno de los que habían arrestado antes… o quizá Draco… —leyó rápidamente y volvió a girar la cabeza hacia la mesa de Slytherin, había muchos lugares vacíos, pero siempre había alumnos que no venían a desayunar. No podía estar seguro de si todos los que no estaban habían sido detenidos. Pero alcanzó a distinguir a Crabbe dirigiéndole una sonrisa sutil y un casi imperceptible gesto de asentimiento.

Harry le respondió con un gesto disimulado y volvió a darse vuelta. Al parecer entre los Slytherins nadie parecía saber lo que Crabbe había hecho. Seguían viéndolo como un estúpido inútil. Goyle probablemente era el único que había sospechado, pero Goyle había sido transferido a otra escuela un mes antes.

Bueno, pensó Harry, ahora que los habían detenido, quizá Draco podría volver a la escuela. Miró a la mesa de profesores, Dumbledore no estaba, últimamente se ausentaba con frecuencia. Le habría gustado hablar con el director sobre Draco.

Empezaron a entrar lechuzas con el correo de la mañana, Harry ya sabía que no le traerían una carta de Draco. Dumbledore había insistido que no usaran lechuzas entre ellos por el peligro de que las interceptaran. Las cartas se entregaban a mano. Igual, Draco le había mandado muy pocas cartas.

De acuerdo a lo que le había contado en ellas, Remus y Tonks se ocupaban de enseñarle y Snape le llevaba deberes para realizar. Draco se quejaba del encierro en Grimmauld Place, mucho más deprimente después de las semanas que habían pasado viviendo al aire libre. Según había contado, el cuadro de la señora Black, "la arpía temible" como la había llamado Draco, seguía en la pared el día que había llegado; tras dos días de oírse llamado repetidamente "traidor a la sangre" terminó cansándose, se agenció un tarro de pintura negra y la hizo callar y desaparecer. A Harry le habría gustado poder haberlo visto.

Aparte de eso no había habido muchas más novedades. Se aburría. Las sábanas olían a humedad. La señora Weasley era una excelente cocinera. Extrañaba su cama en el dormitorio de Slytherin, el quidditch… pero en ninguna de las pocas cartas había mencionado que extrañara a Harry.

Dumbledore había dicho que iba a poder visitarlo, pero cada vez que se lo había pedido le había contestado con un escueto e inapelable "no es el momento adecuado". _Más adelante, quizá._ _Preguntame la próxima semana_. Y finalmente: _Ya te lo haré saber cuando las circunstancias lo permitan. _Cuanto más tiempo pasaba más inseguro se sentía respecto de su relación con Draco, le había contestado a las cartas pero sin hacer referencia a nada demasiado "personal".

No podía sacarse a Draco de la cabeza, ni tampoco quería. Solía soñar con él con frecuencia, juntos en el campo, de noche contemplando las haditas. O juntos en la carpa protegiéndose de la lluvia. Ojos grises brillando en la oscuridad, brazos rodeándolo, labios buscándole los suyos. Era tan frustrante despertarse solo en su cama.

Se preguntaba si Draco tendría los mismos sueños, si lo extrañaba… si lo amaba. ¿O acaso todo había sido fruto de la situación desesperada? Y ahora con el tiempo y la distancia se iba marchitando y borrando… Pero no se lo había preguntado… y Draco no había mencionado nada…

—¿Harry?

—Eh… ¿qué…? —Hermione estaba sacudiéndole una mano delante de la cara.

—Si seguís medio dormido como ahora, mal te va a ir durante las clases.

—Tengo Encantamientos… recién a las diez, el profesor Flitwick dijo que iba dedicar la clase a encantamientos para los disfraces… nada importante —alegó Harry bostezando —Para Pociones a la tarde sí que me conviene estar bien despierto.

Hermione se cruzó de brazos con mirada reprobadora. —Eso no es excusa para no prestar atención en Encantamientos. Y te hará falta para disfrazarte y quedar bien para la fiesta.

—¡Ni pienso ir disfrazado! —se puso de pie— Ron, me voy a ir a dormir un rato, llamame para la clase de las diez, por favor.

—Claro, cumpa.

Harry salió de Gran Salón y suspiró. Ron había tratado de apoyarlo en todo momento, pero cuando se mencionaba el nombre de Draco… _Pobre, está tratando, no puedo esperar que cambie de la noche a la mañana… o en un mes. Todos tenemos que adaptarnos a ciertas cosas… aunque no nos gusten… las cosas no siempre son como queremos… _

Llegó al dormitorio y se tiró en la cama; se quedó dormido de inmediato.

oOo

Ron lo despertó unos minutos antes de la diez, para cuando llegaron al aula la mayoría ya había empezado a cambiarse el color de los ojos y del pelo. Se pusieron a practicar entre ellos, a Ron casi le da un ataque cuando se miró al espejo y se vio con cabellos rubio platino. Para cuando la clase terminó muchos ya tenían la mitad del disfraz encima. El profesor los había ayudado a casi todos, algunos eran difícilmente reconocibles con todos los cambios que se habían hecho.

—Es posible que los encantamientos que yo les puse sean un poco difíciles de sacar —dijo el profesor— los programé para que se anulen espontáneamente a las diez de la noche. —Flitwick parecía el más entusiasmado y el que más se había divertido durante la clase.

Hermione que se había sometido al trabajo de Lavender y Parvati los alcanzó a la salida sonriendo ampliamente. —Voy de Cleopatra. —les dijo girando lentamente para que apreciaran el resultado. Tenía los cabellos negros y lacios que se casaban perfectamente con la piel de tono aceitunado y los labios rojo granate. —¿No luzco maravillosa?

—Eh… sí… estupenda… — dijo Harry con precaución.

—Y vos… ¿ya pensaste de qué vas a ir? —le preguntó seria.

—Sí, claro. —respondió haciendo un esfuerzo para no revolear los ojos— Voy de alguien muy famoso. Lo conocen como el héroe del mundo mágico, tiene pelo negro terrible y usa anteojos. ¿No te parece que logré un parecido impresionante?

—Harry…

—Ni lo pienses, Hermione.

Ella frunció el ceño —¿Ron…?

—Ni en sueños. —dijo Ron pegándose a Harry para hacer causa común— Ninguno de los chicos mayores respetables piensa adherir a esta especie de tradición muggle de meterse en un disfraz.

Hermione iba a replicar pero fue interrumpida antes de que pudiera pronunciar palabra.

—Hola, Harry. Este… quiero decir… amo Potter, señor.

Era una voz conocida, que había salido de un elfo que Harry nunca había visto antes. Un elfo un poco más alto que la media. Tenía una cámara fotográfica en las manos.

—Hola, Colin. —gruñó Harry.

El elfo frunció el ceño. —¡Oh!... me reconociste. ¿De qué te vas a disfrazar, Harry? ¿Vas a dejar que te saque una foto con el disfraz?

—No te preocupes, Colin. —dijo palmeándole el hombro— Ya tenés muchas fotos mías en ese disfraz particular. —agarró a Ron de la mano y juntos hicieron un mutis veloz antes de que las cosas se complicaran más.

oOo

La puerta se cerró tras él con un estruendo luego de que el profesor Snape irrumpió en el aula de Pociones, con más aspecto de murciélago que nunca. —Despejen todos las mesas de trabajo, no van a necesitar los textos. No obstante, esta clase demandará que pongan toda su atención, los principios que aprenderán hoy serán vitales para la próxima unidad de estudio. Naturalmente, las sutilezas que encierra este tópico son tan profundas que mucho dudo que alguno de ustedes alcance a abarcarlas en su totalidad.

Hizo ondear la varita y frente a cada uno de los alumnos apareció un bol de mármol poco profundo. —Hoy aprenderán sobre el uso de la sangre en la preparación de pociones, tanto benignas como oscuras.

Harry experimentó un sobresalto interno; durante el último mes se había estado preguntando cuándo Snape se decidiría finalmente a introducir el tópico en las clases regulares. Esa noche en la que Draco y él habían tenido su encuentro cercano con la muerte, el profesor había hecho alguna alusión críptica, pero desde entonces no había siquiera susurrado la palabra _sangre_ en clase. Con Harry había vuelto a comportarse como el mismo hijo de puta de siempre, si bien Harry sospechaba que no se trataba sino de una actuación para mantener las apariencias. Quizá no fuera cierto pero pensarlo así lo hacía sentir mejor, menos nervioso cuando Snape estaba alrededor, y su trabajo había consecuentemente mejorado en las clases de Pociones. Así y todo, el tema anunciado presagiaba ser por demás de inquietante.

Snape apoyó las manos sobre su escritorio y se inclinó hacia ellos amenazador. —Hasta ahora no habían estudiado ni preparado pociones que demandasen el uso de sangre. —lanzó una mirada furtiva hacia Harry— La magia de la sangre de un mago se extiende abarcando niveles inconmensurables. Es simbólica y físicamente… extensa y hondamente… poderosa. Dudo que alguno de ustedes pueda siquiera remotamente captar la profundidad de esta magia… quizá con una única excepción. —esta vez sin lugar a dudas había mirado a Harry.

Harry se removió inquieto en su asiento, consciente de que todos lo estaban mirando. Respiró hondo y contuvo el aire en los pulmones para tratar de calmarse. _¿Por qué no se deja de preámbulos y va al punto de una buena vez?_

Snape se adelantó un paso acercándoseles casi como un predador. —Además, deben tener bien en claro que, contrariamente a lo que ciertos mitos —que muchos ignorantes se empecinan en creer ciertos— establecen, no existe diferencia alguna entre la sangre de alguien de estirpe mágica pura y la de alguien nacido de muggles. Esto ha sido probado incontable número de veces, el efecto de la poción no varía según el mayor o menor grado de _pureza_ de la sangre utilizada. A este respecto no he de tolerar debate alguno en mis clases, _espero que les haya quedado claro_.

Todos asintieron sincrónicamente en silencio.

—Muy bien entonces. Sangre humana en pociones. Posiblemente el tópico más peligroso pero al mismo tiempo más importante que cubriremos en esta aula. Un conocimiento que puede determinar una muy delgada línea de separación entre la vida y la muerte. —Snape hizo una pausa y miró directamente a Harry, Harry entrecerró los ojos defensivo. El profesor alzó una ceja y luego apartó la mirada y comenzó a dar pasos de un lado al otro al frente de la clase.

—Hay varias categorías principales del uso de sangre en la preparación de pociones. ¿Quién, que no sea la incorregible señorita Granger, puede mencionar una?

Hermione dejo oír un resuello indignado.

—Magia de protección. —dijo Zabini sin levantar la mano.

—Muy bien. Cinco puntos para Slytherin. —Snape barrió la clase con la mirada, sus ojos se detuvieron una fracción de segundo más cuando se cruzaron con Harry— ¿Alguien puede mencionar otro ejemplo?

Harry sentía como si _se supusiera_ que él debía decir algo, pero no tenía idea de qué podría ser. Sin dudas él había tenido una experiencia directa, de primera mano pero… ¿qué enseñanza le había dejado tal experiencia? ¿Que cada vez que Voldemort quisiera su sangre no debía esperarse nada bueno? ¿que cada vez que Voldemort lo capturara terminaría sangrando? Terry Boot levantó la mano.

—¿Señor Boot?

—Creación de vínculos, señor. Formación de un vínculo entre un mago y una persona o una cosa.

—Cinco puntos para Ravenclaw. —dijo Snape con hosquedad— Y he de señalar que muchas pociones de amor ilegales han sido creadas con ese propósito y es por eso que son ilegales y severamente penadas. Relacionado con esto mismo, hay quienes las usan para incorporarle una maldición a un determinado objeto. —volvió a recorrer la clase con la vista— ¿Hay alguien más lo suficientemente sagaz o tonto como para aventurar una respuesta adicional? —aunque no estaba mirándolo Harry tuvo la sensación de que le estaba demandando una respuesta. Pero no se le ocurría qué decir.

Como el silencio se prolongaba, Snape agudizó el tono. —¿Al menos una más?

Fue Neville el que levantó la mano, lo cual suscitó murmullos sorprendidos. —Para controlar a alguien, señor.

La satisfacción brotó en el rostro de Harry, Snape había hecho una mueca de disgusto como si de pronto hubiera mordido un limón o una guindilla. Y fue mejor cuando se vio obligado a darle también a Gryffindor cinco puntos. Pero a continuación fijó los ojos directo sobre Harry.

Harry se mordió la lengua tratando de concentrarse, cada vez que Voldemort había usado su sangre había sido para servirse de su magia… para recrearse un cuerpo o para absorbérsela. La sangre transfería la magia de Harry a Voldemort. Muy simple. Con Draco, el propósito había sido diferente… ¿o quizá no? Con Draco se había creado un vínculo… y algo de la magia de Harry había pasado a Draco… ¿era lo mismo que con Voldemort? Hizo una nota mental, tendría que preguntar más tarde y pedir una aclaración.

Finalmente Harry levantó la mano, no estaba seguro de que lo que iba a decir tuviera sentido. Snape lo autorizó con un breve gesto. —Puede otorgarle al que la bebe el poder de la magia de aquel cuya sangre se usó en la poción, señor.

—Así es. —dijo Snape hablando lentamente— Un concepto con el que Ud., lamentablemente, ha tenido que familiarizarse a lo largo de los años, señor Potter. Es sorprendente que al fin haya podido comprenderlo.

Harry apretó los dientes.

—La sangre puede otorgar poder porque es la esencia del poder. Es, literalmente, la fuerza vital de una persona. En circunstancias adecuadas, incluso sin que medie una poción, una gota de sangre puede brindar protección, o crear un vínculo o transferir poder. La intención tiene mucho que ver con los resultados que puedan llegarse a obtener pero… hay casos en que la magia parece tener una mente y voluntad propias. Y aunque se siga el mismo procedimiento y se la prepare a la perfección, los efectos de una poción pueden variar. La experimentación en este campo es muy difícil debido a esa variabilidad, no se pueden establecer generalizaciones porque cada caso tiende a ser único. En resumen, las pociones que utilizan sangre son muy peligrosas puesto que los efectos obtenidos son altamente impredecibles.

_¿Adónde diablos quiere llegar?_, pensó Harry. _¿A qué efectos impredecibles se refiere?_

—No hay recomendaciones confiables para la preparación de pociones que incorporan sangre entre sus componentes, para su estudio conviene empezar por comprender la naturaleza inherente de la sangre en la magia. La intención… es un factor importante a tener en cuenta; incluso sin que tenga consciencia de ello, la persona de la que proviene la sangre tiene cierto control sobre el resultado final, sobre la eficacia que tendrá la poción una vez preparada. Señor Potter, si yo obtuviera la sangre por la fuerza, en contra de la voluntad del donante, ¿qué efecto cree Ud. que tendría eso sobre el resultado final?

Harry se llevó instintivamente la mano al antebrazo. —Eh… creo… este… supongo que la víctima no querría que la poción resulte… señor.

—Elocuente como siempre, señor Potter. Aunque si bien algo impreciso, lo que dice es correcto. Si bien hay pociones diseñadas deliberadamente para utilizar sangre obtenida contra la voluntad del donante, casi siempre la aquiescencia del donante es un factor que fortalece la poción y augura mejores efectos. Es un concepto muy simple, pero que con frecuencia no se tiene en cuenta… lo cual puede acarrear resultados desastrosos. ¿No lo cree Ud. así?

El tono de Snape había sido burlón. Harry, no obstante, asintió muy serio. Iba comprendiendo las implicancias.

_La poción de Draco resultó más poderosa porque cedí la sangre voluntariamente y yo quería que fuera más efectiva. Voldemort, en cambio, tomó mi sangre a la fuerza. No sólo esta última vez, también cuando recreó un nuevo cuerpo… ¿habrá sido por eso que Dumbledore sonrió cuando le informé de ese detalle? Pero la formulación esa vez había sido específicamente "obtenida a la fuerza". Era magia oscura, toda magia que implique sangre obtenida por la fuerza es oscura. Dumbledore le había dicho además que el amor es la magia más poderosa… no sé… todo esto es realmente muy confuso._

—Por el contrario, —prosiguió Snape— la cesión voluntaria de la sangre es un acto de suprema confianza. Es, en esencia, poner la vida en las manos de otro. Algo irracional y necio… en la gran mayoría de las circunstancias. —Snape volvió a su escritorio— Tienen frente a ustedes un bol con una simple poción base para experimentación. Divídanse en grupos de dos y realicen la batería de tests que están detallados en el pizarrón. Van a necesitar reactivos adicionales que podrán encontrar en la mesa ubicada en aquel rincón al frente del aula. Después de cada test embotellen diez gotas de la solución base modificada tras la prueba y escriban por los menos dos párrafos de los cambios observados durante el proceso. Pueden comenzar.

Hubo movimientos de sillas mientras cambiaban de sitio para emparejarse con el compañero. Hermione formó un grupo con Ron y Harry con Neville. Eloise Midgen levantó la mano.

—Profesor Snape, ¿de dónde se supone que saquemos la sangre?

—Señorita Midgen, quizá se le haya pasado por alto, hay un escalpelo convenientemente afilado y reluciente junto al bol que tiene frente a Ud.. En el pizarrón hallará un encantamiento apropiado para curar pequeños cortes.

Eloise asintió en silencio. Se puso muy pálida y un momento después cayó redonda al suelo. Snape revoleó los ojos y gruñó por lo bajo. —Todos los años lo mismo… siempre hay uno.

—Señor Weasley, su segundo test fracasó porque Ud. no cedió la sangre de buen grado.

—Pero si yo… eh… si no hubiera querido que ella me cortara… el resultado…

—El resultado hubiera sido un líquido verde con olor a sopa de arvejas podrida… que es exactamente lo que Ud. obtuvo.

Hermione le dio un codazo. —Te dije que si tenía que fijarte el brazo para que no lo sacaras no iba a servir…

—Y bueno, che… a vos se te veía demasiado contenta blandiendo ese escalpelo.

Snape agitó la varita e hizo desaparecer el pringue verde y fétido y prosiguió con la inspección sin atender a las protestas de Ron. Se detuvo a continuación frente a la mesa de Harry y Neville.

Neville tapó el último frasco, lo colocó en el soporte y le presentó la serie. Snape tomó uno para inspeccionarlo, al tiempo que miraba fijamente a Neville a los ojos. Neville no se amilanó en lo absoluto. Harry lo felicitó mentalmente. Al parecer, después de la aventura en el Ministerio la primavera anterior, Snape ya no le inspiraba tanto miedo. Neville estaba decidido a estudiar para auror y eso significaba que tenía que mejorar su rendimiento en Pociones.

Finalizada la observación de los frascos, Snape dio su veredicto. —No precisamente un resultado muy logrado, señor Longbottom, ciertamente he visto mejores. Pero aceptable… apenas.

Harry torció la boca, algunas cosas nunca cambiaban. Snape levantó a continuación la hoja de pergamino en la que habían anotado las observaciones y comentarios.

—Un análisis interesante, señor Potter. Quizá demasiado egocéntrico, ¿no le parece? ¿Sólo se le ocurrieron estos escenarios para establecer una relación con los tests?

Harry no pudo disimular la irritación. —Bueno, _señor_… si consideramos que la mitad de ellos fueron experiencias de primera mano…

—Potter, es evidente que no se ha esforzado en _pensar_… ha dejado totalmente de lado factores críticos. Quédese cuando termine la clase.

—¡Pero señor… la fiesta de Halloween!

Snape alzó una comisura. —¿Está ansioso de desfilar y alardear enfundado en un disfraz lleno de volantes y adornos, Potter?

Harry bajó la cabeza y asintió resignado. Snape volvió a su escritorio y les ladró a todos que una vez que hubieran ordenado y despejado las mesas de trabajo, estaban autorizados a retirarse.

Harry empezó lentamente a guardar sus cosas. Trató de encontrarle el lado positivo. _Ahora tengo una buena excusa para no disfrazarme_. Igual no era justo que lo hiciera quedar.

—Harry, ¿qué fue lo que pasó?

—Sólo Snape comportándose como Snape. —gruñó Harry mientras limpiaba la mesa con un trapo embebido en desinfectante.

Neville sacudió lentamente la cabeza y partió a llevar el bol a la pileta. Ron se le acercó en ese momento. —Cumpa, tenés que ayudarme. Hermione esta empeñada en hacerme disfrazar.

—Perdón, Ron, pero me temo que vas a tener que arreglártelas solo, me tengo que quedar después de clase.

—¿Por qué?

—Aparentemente mis observaciones no estuvieron a la altura de lo requerido.

—Pero si vos sos el que más experiencia ha tenido.

Harry suspiró. —Y así y todo no la suficiente. —dijo y partió a llevar el trapo a la pileta. Luego regresó a su lugar y se sentó a esperar mientras los demás fueron saliendo. Finalmente quedó a solas con Snape.

—Señor Potter, —dijo Snape con tono casual reclinándose sobre el respaldo de su silla— antes de que esto devenga en una deplorable lucha de voluntades, he de admitir que sus observaciones eran perfectamente adecuadas… o lo habrían sido de haberse tratado de cualquier otro alumno. Sin embargo, a pesar de que siempre he insistido en que Ud. debe ser tratado como un alumno más, su situación en este caso… tiene características que la hacen única. —le hizo un gesto señalándole la mesa más próxima al escritorio— Acérquese y tome asiento.

Algo sorprendido puesto que no era eso lo que se había esperado, Harry se desplazó hasta la mesa indicada y se sentó.

—Durante los penosos hechos del mes pasado, ¿cuántos intercambios mágicos de sangre tuvieron lugar?

Harry arrugó la frente. —Dos, profesor.

Snape negó con la cabeza desdeñoso. —Era lo que me esperaba. ¿Está Ud. al tanto de lo que ocurrió durante la _audiencia_ que Draco tuvo con el Señor Oscuro?

—Bueno, sí… Draco me contó… me dijo que… —Harry frunció el ceño concentrándose para recordar—…que Voldemort lo interrogó y que… —Harry se llevó la mano al cuello y los ojos se le dilataron cuando se dio cuenta— Voldemort lo cortó…

Snape hizo un gesto decepcionado… y triste. —No, señor Potter. Draco, _permitió_ que lo cortara. O más precisamente, _se cortó a sí mismo_ al apretar el cuello contra la daga. Supongo que incluso a alguien no tan sagaz como Ud., no se le escaparán las implicaciones de un tal acto.

Harry ignoró el insulto y asintió. —Entonces, ¿qué es lo que esto significa? Para Draco.

—Me sorprende que no esté más interesado en conocer los efectos que podría tener sobre Ud. —dijo Snape sarcástico— Siempre el héroe, siempre preocupándose más por los demás que por sí mismo.

—¡Deje el sarcasmo de lado y dígame de una vez lo que eso implica para Draco!

—Implica… —dijo Snape con voz fría y ojos centellantes—… que el destino de Draco no dependerá exclusivamente de sus propias decisiones hasta que uno de los dos, él o el Señor Oscuro, muera. Mientras Draco siga vivo será usado, contra su voluntad sin dudas, pero usado al fin… como un arma contra Ud… y Ud. será usado contra él.

Harry sintió de pronto la boca seca y un nudo formándosele en el estómago. —Me… me parece que no entiendo…

Snape juntó las manos frente a la nariz. Un gesto que a Harry le recordó a Dumbledore. —Potter, lo que Ud. debe entender es que como consecuencia de sus acciones del mes pasado… las acciones suyas y las de Draco… la dinámica de esta guerra ha cambiado por completo. No es que el Señor Oscuro se esté escondiendo… el Señor Oscuro estuvo próximo a ser destruido.

—¿Próximo?

—¿Cuál fue el objetivo de la clase de hoy, Potter? Por favor, demuéstreme que su cerebro pudo por lo menos procesar algo efectivamente. —la mirada de Snape se agudizó escrutadora.

—El uso de la sangre en pociones. —Harry hizo una pausa y respiró hondo— El uso de sangre para hacer magia puede tener consecuencias no previstas. Y cuanto más complejo sea el sistema… y cuanto más variables los componentes… tanto más impredecibles pueden ser los resultados.

Snape torció la boca con una sonrisa amarga. —Al parecer… todavía hay esperanza para Ud. —la sonrisa se desvaneció— Mediante la poción del Señor Oscuro, la poción de Draco y el hecho de que Draco, voluntariamente, le hubiera permitido al Señor Oscuro obtener su sangre, se creó un complejo, intrincado y no previsto sistema de conexiones. Conexiones que se entrelazan, se entretejen… se enmarañan incluso.

—¿Cómo? —Harry sacudió la cabeza tratando de asimilar el concepto. —¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

—Por lo que pude observar directamente… tuve el dudoso privilegio de estar presente cuando ocurrió… el Señor Oscuro se había introducido por completo en la conexión abierta por la poción, su aura mágica se había fusionado completamente con la suya. De acuerdo a lo que el profesor Dumbledore y yo inferimos, Draco, literalmente, se interpuso entre Ud. y el Señor Oscuro. Debido a la emoción que impulsó el sacrificio de Draco, el Señor Oscuro fue expulsado violentamente de la conexión por el único tipo de magia a la que parece ser… alérgico. No sólo se interrumpió el flujo de poder y la conexión con Ud.; el Señor Oscuro sufrió un golpe contundente de manos de alguien que le había hecho un voto de sangre.

—Entonces… Draco sigue conectado con Voldemort… y yo sigo conectado con Voldemort, no por esta instancia pero sí por lo que ocurrió hace quince años… ¿pero Voldemort está casi muerto? —Harry sacudió la cabeza confundido.

Snape dejó oír una risa áspera. —La muerte no es algo que pueda acaecerle con facilidad al Señor Oscuro, considerando el tipo de barreras mágicas de las que se ha rodeado. No, el cuerpo del Señor Oscuro sigue vivo… como así también su mente. Pero su magia… y lo que sea que le quede de alma… fueron desgarradas. Y el resto que le quedó está íntimamente conectado con Ud. y… con Draco.

Harry se sintió mareado, el aula parecía balancearse a su alrededor. —¿Por qué es Ud. y no el profesor Dumbledore el que está contándome todo esto? —susurró.

—El director está ocupándose de arreglos para Draco y debe de estar explicándole esto mismo.

—¿Qué tipo de arreglos? ¿Acaso Draco no va a volver? Quiero decir… ¡con todos esos mortífagos que fueron apresados! La escuela debería ser segura ahora… ¿o no?

Snape inclinó la cabeza y apoyó la frente en una mano. —Le dije al director que debía ser él el que tuviera esta conversación con Ud… —sin alzar la cabeza, Snape prosiguió— No pienso andar con rodeos, señor Potter, a ver si le queda claro… el mundo no gira alrededor de su angustia de adolescente. Esto es lo que debe saber: hasta que no _muera_ uno de los tres —Ud., Draco o el señor Oscuro— estas conexiones abiertas por el uso irresponsable de la magia de sangre persistirán, y el Señor Oscuro encontrará la forma de utilizarlas en su propio beneficio. Usará a Draco para poder alcanzarlo a Ud., a Ud. para poder alcanzar a Draco y a los dos para tratar de recuperar su poder. Su sed de venganza dará lugar a actos de crueldad peores que los registrados hasta el momento.

—Pero si es así… el mejor lugar para Draco es acá. —interpuso Harry con obstinación— Hogwarts es segura… tanto o más que cualquier otro lugar. En Hogwarts Voldemort no podrá alcanzarlo.

—¡Como puede salir con una necedad así! ¡Considere la situación, Potter! Permitirles a Draco y a Ud. ocupar la misma región… ¡y ni hablar del mismo edificio, así se tratara de Hogwarts! ¡es un riesgo que no nos podemos dar el lujo de correr!

Harry se puso de pie de golpe. —¿_Permitirnos_ dice!¡Y quiénes son Ud. o Dumbledore para decidir si _tenemos permiso_ o no de arriesgar _nuestras_ vidas? ¡_Mi_ vida no es de ustedes y tampoco la de Draco! Y si yo elijo arriesgarla es una decisión que me corresponde _a mí_ tomar.

—Su futuro involucra a muchas más personas, no sólo a Ud. y a sus amiguitos; eso es algo de lo que, a estas alturas, Ud. debería ser más que consciente. Y la decisión de correr riesgos innecesarios es propia de un necio. ¿Cuál cree que será la decisión de Draco respecto de esto?

Harry estaba a punto de decir que sin dudas Draco elegiría volver a Hogwarts pero se cortó en seco. ¿Acaso podía afirmarlo con seguridad? Las pocas cartas que Draco le había enviado no habían dejado traslucir emoción alguna… de amor, ni hablar.

—Ud. no puede hablar por Draco. —dijo Snape con frialdad, sus ojos se cargaron de malicia— La mayoría, incluyendo a sus amigos Gryffindors, argumentaría que Ud. apenas si lo conoce.

Harry apretó los puños y exclamó airado. —¡Conozco a Draco mejor que nadie!

Snape levantó una ceja. —¿Ah sí? ¿Porque pasaron juntos tres semanas, incluyendo una como carcelero y prisionero? ¿Cree que ése es tiempo suficiente para conocer a una persona?

Harry entrecerró los ojos. —Si Ud. hubiese estado allí sabría que la respuesta es sí.

Snape no se arredró. —Nunca hago uso de Legilimancia sobre los alumnos sin una buena razón, en este caso lo juzgué justificado, admito que revisé los pensamientos de Draco. Sé todo lo que ocurrió a lo largo de su pequeña aventura, Potter. ¿Acaso no sería posible… e incluso probable… que sus _sentimientos_ por Draco no hayan sido sino una mera consecuencia no significativa, fruto de una situación anormalmente estresante? ¿Simple necesidad de consolarse uno al otro en circunstancias extremas? No hace falta ser un genio para imaginar que si las condiciones hubiesen sido otras, Ud. y el señor Malfoy no sólo no habrían actuado en colaboración, sino que por el contrario, hubieran probablemente intentado matarse mutuamente.

El uso del apellido de Draco no se le pasó inadvertido a Harry. Le hubiese gustado contestar con un "no" terminante, que la relación forjada entre ellos estaba por encima y poco o nada tenía que ver con lo angustiante de la situación, pero no pudo hacerlo. Ya no estaba positivamente seguro. Las cosas no eran iguales una vez de regreso a la seguridad y las comodidades, ya desaparecidos los miedos y las tensiones. Y el mes de separación había borrado en parte el recuerdo de los labios de Draco. Los argumentos de Snape, mal que le pesara, tenían cierta lógica…

El profesor lo estaba observando con expresión neutra.

—Las peripecias fueron un hermoso cuento de hadas, señor Potter. Pero la aventura ha concluido y la gravedad de la realidad no deja espacio para finuras o frivolidades.

Harry se dejó caer sobre el asiento. _¡Como si alguna vez en su vida hubiese habido espacio para disfrutar de finuras y frivolidades!_, pensó con desmayo. —¿Por qué está diciéndome esto? ¿Por qué ahora?

—Se lo estoy diciendo porque es preciso que Ud. entienda su situación. —dijo Snape con tono neutro— Espero que ponga toda su concentración en la unidad de estudio que empezamos a desarrollar hoy. Si se dedica con aplicación, el conocimiento que gane servirá para que la balanza de esta guerra se incline aun más a nuestro favor… y se lo estoy diciendo _ahora_ porque, tal como lo había mencionado antes, la relación de fuerzas entre los dos bandos experimentó un cambio crítico debido a lo que ocurrió hace un mes.

—Los arrestos que se hicieron ayer… son parte de ese cambio.

—Sí.

—Y Ud. no tiene intenciones de decirme qué otras cosas cambiaron o están por cambiar.

—Dejaré que de eso se ocupe el director. Ya le he proporcionado toda la información que él me indicó que le transmitiera. Y lo cierto es que no disponemos de mucha más información, no sabemos qué otros cambios puedan ocurrir con el transcurso del tiempo. Y yo no soy vidente.

—Yo creía que Draco ahora iba a poder volver.

Snape suspiró profundamente y se puso de pie. —Quizá algún día, Potter, aprenderá Ud. a mirar más allá de su propia complacencia; los imperativos de la realidad no permiten ese tipo de lujo.

Harry se puso de pie también, no estaba enojado con Snape pero sí se sentía muy irritado y expresó su punto de vista. —No pienso olvidarme de Draco, profesor; no se trata de auto complacencia, no sabemos qué puede deparar el futuro; quizá llegue el momento en el que tener a Draco a mi lado ayudándome sea lo que marque la diferencia entre la derrota y la victoria.

Snape hizo un gesto desdeñoso. —Cuentos de hadas, Potter. La realidad es mucho menos romántica.

—¿Puedo retirarme ahora?

Snape se limitó a indicarle con la mano la puerta. Harry tomó su bolso y salió.

La torre de Gryffindor estaba desierta, había algunas plumas desparramadas por el suelo de la sala común. Desprendidas de algunos disfraces seguramente.

_Todos están en la fiesta divirtiéndose_. El pensamiento lo hizo sentirse más miserable pero no tenía ninguna gana de ir a reunírseles. Se sentía vacío pero no era un vacío que pudiera llenar con comida.

Se tiró sobre la cama, lo único que se movía en el dormitorio eran los jugadores del póster de los Chudly Cannons.

_Draco no va a volver._

_Después de todo lo que pasamos… después de todo lo que hicimos y dijimos… y prometimos. Se suponía que él volvería cuando fuera seguro y que todo recomenzaría desde el mismo punto en el que habíamos quedado. Renacería esa intensa, prohibida, inesperada, inaceptable… pero perfecta… ¿amistad? ¿O era un romance? ¿Qué carajo es lo que existe entre nosotros?_ Soltó un gruñido.

Rodó y dejó colgar un brazo a un costado de la cama. La mano rozó el suelo. Debía de haber crecido durante el verano… si el brazo era así de largo…

Repasó mentalmente esas semanas desde que Draco se había ido. Sus pensamientos se asemejaban a piezas sueltas de un rompecabezas, cuya imagen final le era desconocida. La falta de pasión en las cartas de Draco. La magia de sangre. El peligro que corrían ellos dos. El tiempo y la distancia. Las circunstancias en las cuales el… _sentimiento_ entre ellos se habían desarrollado. El retorno a la realidad. La sensación de los labios de Draco en los suyos que se iba desdibujando… que parecía estar tan _mal _ahora pero que en ese momento había tenido tanto sentido.

_Nosotros sí que hacemos un buen equipo, ¿no?_ Harry soltó una risa amarga. _Sí, hacíamos un buen equipo._

Se sentó y dejó colgar los pies al costado de la cama. Sólo que… ya no colgaban. Por primera vez podía apoyarlos firmes sobre el suelo. Suspiró y dejó caer los hombros.

_Una forma irónica de darme cuenta de que he crecido y de que debo olvidarme de los cuentos de hadas. ¿Será eso?_

_Draco no va a volver._

La sensación de vacío se le intensificó. A la fiesta no tenía intenciones de ir ni aunque lo llevaran obligado. Y no tenía tanta hambre como para ir furtivamente hasta las cocinas para conseguirse algo de comida. Pero tampoco quería quedarse en el dormitorio, alguien podría venir a buscarlo. No, quería compañía sí, pero la persona con la que quería estar no estaba en ninguna parte cerca.

Más por reflejo que por otra cosa fue hasta su baúl, lo abrió y sacó el mapa de los Merodeadores. Trató de ignorar el espacio vacío de unos de los rincones del fondo. El manto de invisibilidad se lo había prestado a Draco, quizá no había sido una decisión del todo feliz. _Para que estés más seguro_, le había dicho. _Y mirá lo que me pasó la última vez que lo usé en la escuela._ Draco había protestado, sabía lo mucho que el manto significaba para Harry, pero finalmente lo había aceptado.

_Pensé entonces que serviría para recordarle las semanas que habíamos pasado juntos. Supongo que si no va a regresar por mucho tiempo va a mandármelo de vuelta. Espero. Mierda, necesito es maldito manto._

Activó el mapa y lo estudió. El Gran Salón estaba de bote en bote, los nombres se amontonaban tanto que era imposible distinguirlos. Algunos estaban en los baños circundantes. A Filch lo ubicó en una de las puertas. Snape estaba en su oficina y a Dumbledore no se lo veía por ningún lado. Pensó que quizá podría ir a visitar a Hagrid a su cabaña, pero lo más probable era que el medio gigante estuviera en la fiesta.

Y en realidad no quería compañía… no ninguna que estuviera disponible.

—_¡Fechoría consumada! _—dijo tocándolo con la varita y se guardó el mapa en un bolsillo. Saltó de la cama y agarró una capa y una bufanda. _No hay manto de invisibilidad disponible_, pensó irritado. Unos momentos después salió por la puerta retrato.

_Siempre termino solo_, pensó regodeándose en su miseria. De una manera retorcida lo hacía sentir mejor. Mirándose los pies, bajó rápidamente por las escaleras que conducían al hall de entrada. No vio a la figura alta que estaba parada en uno de los descansos hasta que se chocó con ella.

Retrocedió un paso, aturdido. —¡Profesor Dumbledore! Perdón… no lo había visto…

Dumbledore le tendió los brazos para saludarlo, tenía una expresión triste y sombría en el rostro. —Acabo de llegar… Harry, muchacho… siento que haya tenido que ser el profesor Snape el que te explicara todo… pero he tenido otras cosas de las que ocuparme durante esta tarde.

Ante la mención de la conversación con Snape, la ira de Harry se reavivó. —Me dijo que Draco no va a volver…

Si cabe el rostro del director pareció entristecerse aun más. —Quizá podríamos sentarnos a charlar un rato.

—Va a tener que disculparme, señor. Pero en este momento no estoy con ánimos para charlas.

—Si, ya veo… ibas afuera a dar un paseo.

—No tengo ganas de ir a la fiesta. —empezaron a bajar juntos.

—Entiendo, nada de esto te debe de resultar fácil.

—Es mejor que ni me lo recuerde. —replicó con aspereza— Ud. nunca mencionó que la poción podían tener repercusiones. Aparte de que podía matarme, claro está. Y ahora Snape me ha dicho que sí hubo una complicación. y que Draco y yo estamos atrapados en una especie de conexión enredada con Voldemort. ¿Por qué no me dijo nada entonces?

—En ese momento no estábamos seguros, Harry. Y no quería preocuparte más con algo sobre lo que no teníamos certeza. Pero la posibilidad existía. Ese día, antes de que Draco partiera hacia Grimmauld Place, le hice unas pruebas. El vínculo creado por la poción se había disuelto, pero la magia que ustedes dos pusieron en juego originó algo más profundo. Y no sólo la magia de ese día, algo más profundo ya había ido desarrollándose durante las semanas anteriores. Se habían salvado la vida uno al otro en más de una oportunidad. Eso era parte de la razón por la que era necesario que Draco se alejara de Hogwarts. Aparte de su seguridad. Teníamos que determinar cuán enraizada se había vuelto la magia y eso no es algo que pueda establecerse con un test simple.

Harry se paró en seco. —Espere… ¿me está Ud diciendo que han estado controlando a Draco todo este tiempo? ¿cómo a una rata de laboratorio?

—Te pido disculpas… pero también estuvimos monitoreándote a vos.

—Ah bueno… eso me hace sentir mucho mejor. —Harry retomó el descenso golpeando con los pies los escalones con pasos más vehementes de lo estrictamente necesario.

—Harry, por favor… tratá de entender… nunca hasta ahora habíamos estado tan bien posicionados para vencer a Voldemort. El daño que Draco y vos le infligieron nos brinda una oportunidad excelente que no habíamos previsto. Hacía quince años que Voldemort no se encontraba en una situación tan vulnerable. Pero hay que hacer notar que vos también estás en una situación de vulnerabilidad ante él.

—¿Cómo es eso? ¿si mato al hijo de puta me muero yo también?

El comentario había tenido la intención de ser sarcástico, Harry estaba esperando que lo reconviniera por el lenguaje grosero. Pero Dumbledore permaneció en silencio. Harry empezó a sentirse muy inquieto. —Tiene que tratarse de una broma…

—Desconocemos todas las posibles consecuencias, Harry. El profesor Snape y yo nos pasamos todo este mes estudiando el asunto y hasta ahora no hemos podido arribar a conclusiones ciertas. Excepto una.

—Draco y yo tenemos que estar separados. —dijo Harry descorazonado, sentía la lengua seca como aserrín.

—Por el momento, así es, Harry. —llegaron al pie de la escalera, Dumbledore se detuvo y le puso una mano sobre el hombro— si todo sale bien podrás reunirte con tu amigo pronto.

—¿Qué es lo que Ud. considera _pronto_?

—Todavía no lo sabemos. Creeme cuando te digo que me encantaría poder decírtelo con más precisión. —Dumbledore suspiró— Creo que ahora corresponde que me presente en la fiesta, ¿estás seguro de que no querés reunírtenos?

Harry graznó de risa. —Me temo que no llevo encima la cantidad apropiada de plumas.

—¡Ah claro, plumas! Una idea brillante, Harry. —Dumbledore chasqueó los dedos y quedó de repente envuelto en vestiduras ceremoniales de brujo nativo americano, con un despampanante tocado de plumas que le caía desde la cabeza por la espalda. —Creo que este disfraz es sumamente apropiado para la ocasión.

—Este… eh… señor… Impresionante, sin dudas. Pero creo que a mí no me sienta la pintura ritual. Y en realidad tengo ganas de ir a dar un paseo.

Dumbledore asintió gravemente. —Quizá eso será lo mejor. Pero recomendaría que no te demores afuera después que oscurezca. Ya se pone el sol.

—Sí, señor. —Dumbledore se dio vuelta y comenzó a enfilar hacia el Gran Salón. —Espere, señor… tengo una pregunta…

El director se detuvo y giró. —¿Sí, Harry?

—¿Quién fue el que testificó bajo Veritaserum?

—Ah, sí… la señorita Parkinson… cumplió la mayoría de edad hace tres días.

Harry dibujó un ¡ah! con los labios y bajó la vista.

—¿Alguna otra pregunta, quizá? —lo instó amablemente.

—Creo que la mayor parte de mis preguntas ya tienen respuesta, quería saber por qué no me dejaban ver a Draco… pero ahora ya conozco la razón.

Dumbledore asintió.

Harry titubeó, lo que iba a decir era algo que le costaba plasmar en una pregunta. —Las cartas, señor… el tono de Draco… parecía distante… no sé si se debe a que hay algo mal… o…

Dumbledore le volvió a dirigir esa mirada triste suya tan exasperante. —Creo que no soy yo quien debe contestar a eso. Es mejor que vayas a dar tu paseo.

—Sí, señor. —susurró Harry. Dio la vuelta y enfiló hacia la salida que daba al lago. Era raro que no hubiese visto a Dumbledore en el mapa de los merodeadores. Volvió a sacar el pergamino, allí estaba ahora en la mesa de profesores. _Debí de haberlo pasado por alto, es un castillo muy grande._

Salió, el sol ya se ponía, las crestas de las montañas estaban teñidas de dorado. No hacía tanto frío, empezaban a levantarse delgadas volutas de neblina. Casi todos los árboles ya estaban desnudos de hojas. Fue caminando despacio por el parque, no tenía apuro para llegar a ningún lado. Las aguas del lago estaban muy quietas, la superficie parecía un espejo. Se le ocurrió en ese momento que quizá podría meterse a nadar… ¡que locura!

—Sabés muy bien que el agua está muy fría, Harry. Incluso para un chiflado como vos.

El corazón le brincó en el pecho y pareció subírsele a la garganta, la voz que había hablado era sin lugar a dudas la de …

—¿Draco…?

Draco se quitó el manto de invisibilidad y lo plegó esmeradamente. —Hola, Harry.

Estaba parado a un par de metros, y así y todo, tan lejos de su alcance, como una estatua. ¡Cuántas eran las ganas que tenía de correr a abrazarlo! …y sin embargo, de pronto se sentía clavado al suelo. Y aunque era tanto lo que quería decirle y preguntarle las palabras se negaban a brotarle.

—Yo… no… no pensé que fueras a volver…

Draco se encogió de hombros, había intentado que se viera como un movimiento casual pero Harry notó la tensión y el nerviosismo. Sostenía el manto plegado contra el pecho como si se tratara de un escudo. —Tenía que volver… me habías dado el manto en préstamo… tenía que venir a devolvértelo.

—Preferiría que te lo quedaras… pero que vos también te quedaras.

—Harry, vos sabés que no puedo… no podemos… Dumbledore me dijo…

—¿Y desde cuándo hacés caso de lo que dice Dumbledore? —lo interrumpió incisivo— No decías siempre que era un viejo senil y entrometido y que de ninguna manera te ibas a transformar en uno de sus… "buenitos", creo que fue lo que dijiste.

Draco lo miró con tristeza, todos parecían mirarlo de esa forma últimamente. —Las cosas han cambiado.

_Bien podés decirlo_, pensó Harry afligido. —Supongo que es así.

—No es lo que vos creés, Harry. He hablado con Snape y con Dumbledore. Estuve leyendo y estudiando mucho. Y tienen razón. En ese momento hicimos lo que era preciso, ¿pero cómo podríamos habernos imaginado las consecuencias?

—Yo estoy vivo, vos estás vivo… y por lo que sabemos, Voldemort está comatoso. A mí me parecen muy buenas consecuencias.

Draco apretó los ojos con una expresión dolorida. —¡Vos sabés a lo que me refiero, Harry!

—¡Hagamos de cuenta de que no lo sé! ¿Por qué no me explicás lo que querés decir? —Harry no entendía por qué de pronto se sentía tan enojado, llevaba un mes ansiando hablar con Draco y ahí esta gritándole— ¿Vos estás de acuerdo con Snape de que lo que yo sentí… de que lo que nosotros sentimos… no sé… de que todo no fue sino una consecuencia de la situación extrema… de las tensiones… o de esas putas pociones… que sólo esas fueron las razones de que sintiéramos… algo…

—¡Harry, pará! ¡Por favor, pará! —parecía que Draco quería llorar, o gritar o pegarle a algo— Oíme, de eso nunca vamos a estar seguros. Quizá sí, quizá no. Sea como sea… no se puede negar que ocurrió.

—¿Quiere decir que vos no querías que ocurriera? ¿Fue por eso que no mencionaste nada en tus cartas? ¿Querías olvidarte absolutamente de todo?

—¡No! ¡Quería que ocurriera! ¡Era lo que más quería! ¡Maldición! ¡Quería hablar tanto de eso! ¡Me moría por escribirte sobre…! Pero Dumbledore me lo prohibió.

La sorpresa de Harry al oírlo se transformó en rabia unos segundos después. —¡Dumbledore te lo _prohibió_?

Draco sólo asintió con un gesto casi imperceptible.

Harry empezó visiblemente a temblar de furia. —¿Y Dumbledore te dio alguna razón para ordenarte que tus cartas fueran…? …como si nosotros nunca… ¡vos sabés lo que quiero decir!

Draco volvió a asentir. —Él quería que… bueno… que nos separáramos… emocionalmente. Yo me negué y protesté al principio y te escribí varias cartas pero él se negó a traértelas… Adujo que era preciso que nos distanciáramos para ver si de esa forma algunas de las conexiones que se habían establecido se cerraban. Para mí lo que decía no tenía ningún sentido… hasta que me lo explicó con minucioso detalle…y empecé a pensar que quizá tuviera razón.

Harry apretó los puños. —¿Cómo podés decir algo así?

Draco alzó los ojos al cielo como si esperara una intervención divina. —¡Porque quizá _sí_ tiene razón, Harry! —tenía los ojos congestionados y las líneas de tensión en el rostro delataban la batalla desatada su interior —¡Merlín es testigo que no pensábamos normalmente cuando estábamos allá en los bosques! No estoy diciendo que haya sido algo malo… pero dado que pasamos a constituirnos en el centro de la escena de esta guerra… ¡vos podrás estar acostumbrado, yo no!... dadas como están las cosas nuestra relación es un lujo que no podemos permitirnos. Vos sabés desde hace años que Ya Sabés Quién se puede meter en tu cabeza… ¡y ahora se puede meter en la mía! No ha vuelto a ocurrir desde la noche del eclipse… pero quién sabe qué pueda pasar si empieza a recobrar su poder. ¿Quién sabe lo que podría _pasarnos a nosotros dos_?

En ese momento Harry pareció comprender por primera vez el tipo de juego en que estaban inmersos. Vio a Draco otra vez retorciéndose en el bosque, víctima atrapada en una pesadilla concebida y plasmada por Voldemort, sin posibilidades de escapar, gritando de dolor… pero esta vez él no podía alcanzarlo para ayudarlo… Pestañeó varias veces para tratar de apartar la imagen de la cabeza, fijó toda su atención en Draco parado frente a él.

Draco lo miraba resignado e implorante. —Por favor, Harry… vos sabés de lo que es capaz… y si él llegara a alcanzarte por mi culpa… no podría seguir viviendo…

—Pero rendirnos y escondernos no es la forma…

—No es rendirnos, Harry. Es estrategia. Contraatacaré… contraatacaremos…

Harry frunció el ceño. —Te estás sumando a la lucha…

—Sí… no podría hacer otra cosa.

—Específicamente… ¿qué es lo que vas a hacer?

Draco titubeó un instante y clavó la vista en el suelo. —No puedo decírtelo… todavía no… y quizá no pueda decírtelo hasta que todo haya terminado.

—_¡Cómo?_

Draco siguió con la cabeza gacha pero sus ojos apuntaron hacia arriba para mirarlo. —Pensalo, Harry… si te lo dijera, Voldemort va a tener el doble de posibilidades de descubrirlo… y eso nos pondría en mayor peligro a nosotros dos y a todos los demás.

Harry quería protestar pero en el fondo sabía que Draco tenía razón. Se quedó mirándolo, eran demasiadas las emociones y hablar se le tornaba una tarea titánica. Finalmente fue el cinismo el que se impuso. —¿Y entonces para qué cuernos te dejó venir Dumbledore hoy? Si está tan preocupado por la seguridad… ¿para qué correr este riesgo innecesario?

—Yo se lo exigí. —declaró Draco sin vacilar un segundo— Fue la única condición que puse para ir después a… a hacer lo que Dumbledore quiere que haga. Era _indispensable _que antes hablara con vos.

—¿Y qué de todo esto del distanciamiento? —arguyó Harry desdeñoso y escéptico— ¿No se va a ir todo al carajo ahora que viniste a verme?

—Es un riesgo… pero digamos que es un riesgo calculado… tuve que prometerle que iba a mantener distancia… Y hay un factor más que hay que tener en cuenta. Las pociones estaban basadas en los ciclos lunares, por lo tanto…

—… dado que el ciclo lunar concluyó… —completó Harry— Así que era necesario que esperáramos un mes… no fuera que el vínculo se reavivara si nos veíamos antes.

Draco sonrió aprobando. —Parece que has mejorado en Pociones.

Harry se encogió de hombros. —Digamos que últimamente he estado prestando más atención.

La expresión de Draco recobró un talante serio. —Dumbledore también quiso esperar hasta que Pansy hubiera testificado. Para asegurarse de que los peligrosos ya no estuvieran rondando.

—Eso me parece una razón más lógica. —concedió Harry renuente— Pero igual podrían rastrearte.

Draco dibujó una sonrisa maliciosa y sacó el deslocalizador que llevaba colgado al cuello. —Supongo que no habrás pensado que desaprovecharíamos las excepcionales virtudes de esto.

Por primera vez Harry también sonrió. Se le dilataron los ojos y rió. —¡Ahora entiendo por qué no vi a Dumbledore en el mapa! ¿Esto quiere decir que vas a poder venir más seguido?

Toda jovialidad desapareció de la cara de Draco. —No. Es justamente lo que vine a decirte, Harry.

El tono de Draco no auguraba nada bueno. —¿A decirme qué?

—Bueno… que me uno a la lucha… y que empiezo ya mismo… y que probablemente no pueda volver hasta que todo haya terminado. Dumbledore tiene un plan. No te lo puedo explicar… y voy a estar lejos durante bastante tiempo. Es riesgoso… pero es algo que tengo que hacer.

—¿Qué tipo de riesgos? —preguntó Harry inquieto.

—Los usuales en una guerra como ésta, supongo.

—¡No y no! ¡De ninguna manera puedo permitir que te pongas en riesgo, no otra vez! ¡Y ni siquiera estás dispuesto a decirme lo que vas a hacer!

—Harry… ¡todo esto lo estoy haciendo por vos! —exclamó Draco y se calló de golpe… era algo que no debería haber dicho— Tengo que irme… sólo vine para despedirme…

—¡No! —lo cortó Harry.

Draco se adelantó un paso y le puso el manto de invisibilidad en las manos. —Ya dije demasiado, mucho más de lo que debería…

—No… todavía no hablaste lo suficiente… no me dijiste lo más importante… lo que yo quiero saber.

Draco sacudió la cabeza. —No puedo… no puedo decirlo… no ahora… —la voz pareció ahogársele.

—Lo que me dijiste entonces… ¿lo sentías realmente?

—¡Sí! ¡Por mi vida, Harry, sí! —Draco volvió la vista por sobre su hombro hacia el castillo— Ya no tenemos tiempo, Dumbledore me está esperando en su despacho y si no voy va a venir a buscarme. Es imperativo que nadie me vea.

Harry se le aproximó más y entrelazó los dedos con los de Draco. —Decilo… basta que me lo digas una vez más… y voy a creerte.

—¡No puedo, Harry! ¡Las consecuencias…! Ya dije demasiado… ¡no me obligues, por favor! —sacudió la mano para desprenderse— Me tengo que ir… ya… antes que diga algo que voy a terminar lamentando.

—¿Draco?

Draco giró y marchó apresurado hacia el castillo. Aturdido, Harry lo observaba alejarse. _Esto no puede estar ocurriendo._ —¡Draco! —le gritó, sentía una constricción dolorosa en la garganta— ¿Draco…? —imploró con desamparo.

Draco se detuvo de golpe, desanduvo sus pasos en un segundo y le echó los brazos al cuello. Casi lo había hecho caer hacia atrás con el impuso con el que se le había echado encima. Harry quedó anonadado, le devolvió el abrazo con torpeza. —Yo… este… eh… ¿Draco?...

Draco interrumpió el abrazo y le tomó la cara con ambas manos. Habló mirándolo directamente a los ojos, las caras estaban tan próximas, la voz le salió estrangulada: Harry… lo que tenés que saber es que … cualquier cosa que oigas… cualquier cosa que te digan… _¡no creas ni una palabra a menos que te lo haya dicho yo!_ ¿Me entendés? _¡Ni una palabra!_

—Sí… te entiendo… ¿Draco?...

Draco miró furtivamente hacia atrás por sobre su hombro y luego volvió a girar la cabeza… y lo besó con desesperación.

El perfume, el sabor, las texturas… todo le volvió en una fracción de segundo. _¡Todo fue real! ¡Todo _es_ real!_ Apenas tuvo tiempo para empezar a devolverle el beso… Draco se separó.

Había miedo en la cara de Draco, pero también determinación. —Voy a estar bien, Harry. Te lo aseguro.

Antes de que Harry pudiera replicar, Draco salió corriendo hacia el castillo. Harry quedó parado allí inmóvil, como clavado al suelo. Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotarle y a correrle por las mejillas. Se sacó los anteojos y se las enjugó con el manto de invisibilidad… y ¡oh sorpresa!... el manto que siempre olía a humedad… ahora olía a Draco.

Una nueva ola de lágrimas, ni se molestó en secárselas, apretó el manto de invisibilidad estrechamente contra el pecho y con pasos inseguros y lentos emprendió la marcha hacia el castillo.

oOo

No les contó a sus amigos de su encuentro con Draco junto al lago. Esa noche, cuando Ron volvió irritado de la fiesta con una peluca anaranjada de payaso y una esfera roja en la nariz, lo encontró acostado en la cama. Harry le comunicó que después de la penitencia con Snape había venido directamente al dormitorio.

Tampoco habló al respecto con Dumbledore. Tampoco volvió a acosar al director sobre cartas o potenciales visitas. Las clases le ocupaban la mayor parte del tiempo y el resto lo aplicaba a las prácticas de quidditch, pero cumplía con todo sin sentir ni poner entusiasmo alguno.

Pasó una semana rutinaria. Se levantaba, desayunaba, iba a clases, a veces a prácticas de quidditch, hacía los deberes, se acostaba, buena parte de la noche se la pasaba despierto y al día siguiente se levantaba y todo volvía a empezar.

Ocurrió una mañana durante el desayuno.

Hermione masticaba sus huevos revueltos mientras leía El Profeta. De repente… el tenedor se le cayó de la mano.

—Hermione, ¿qué te pasa? —le preguntó Harry preocupado.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó también Ron con la boca llena.

Hermione se había puesto lívida. —¿Qué es? —insistió Harry frunciendo el ceño.

Ella replicó con un hilo de voz: —Draco…

—¡Dame eso! —la urgió Harry, pero ella se negaba a soltar el diario, lo miraba desolada, se lo sacó a la fuerza.

—¡Harry, no… esperá!

Era un pequeño párrafo en una esquina de la página de los obituarios.

_Draco Malfoy, fallecido el 8 de noviembre de 1996. Lo sobreviven sus padres, Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy. Fue muerto durante un ataque mortífago en una localidad cuyo nombre no fue proporcionado. Aparentemente murió víctima de la Maldición Mortal, si bien las pruebas al respecto no permitieron sacar conclusiones seguras. No se informó dónde lo velarán, el sepelio se llevará a cabo en privado._

Así de simple. Sin fanfarria alguna. Ido… para no volver.

Harry alzó la vista, sólo oía el retumbar de la sangre en los tímpanos. Hermione se mordía el labio nerviosa, Ron había quedado perplejo. Dumbledore entró en ese momento y se le acercó con una expresión de profunda tristeza en el rostro.

Harry se puso de pie, estrujando el diario en el puño y bufando de ira. —¡Dejó que me enterara de esta forma! —siseó apretando los dientes y levantando el diario.

Hermione le tiró de la manga. —Harry, quizá este no sea el lugar adecuado… —susurró ella.

—¡Para hacer qué? —le escupió en respuesta— ¡Ya me iba de todos modos!

Con el diario siempre apretado en el puño enfiló a grandes pasos hacia la puerta. Dumbledore lo llamó pero Harry hizo de cuenta que no lo había oído. En ese momento, el director era última persona con la que hubiera querido hablar. Era una versión inventada sin dudas, Harry sabía reconocerlas. Prácticamente no se daban detalles y los pocos que se informaban eran inciertos. Draco no había sido muerto en un ataque mortífago. Había estado cumpliendo una misión para Dumbledore y lo habían matado.

Ciertamente, Draco quería hacerlo, así se lo había dicho… pero también había habido miedo en su rostro. Y nunca le había dicho en qué iba a embarcarse. Y ahora se había ido… para siempre.

Todavía no asumía su muerte como una realidad. No podía. Sólo se trataba de palabras inicuas en un diario. Quizá pronto la terrible realidad lo golpearía con toda su contundencia, pero por el momento sólo sentía una gran vacío.

Dumbledore lo alcanzó al pie de la escalera.

—Harry, tenés que escucharme…

—¡No tengo que escucharlo un carajo! —replicó furioso— ¡Ud. lo mantuvo lejos, retuvo la mitad de las cartas y siguió con el juego de siempre, ocultándome todo! Y cuando lo dejó venir fue sólo para que me dijera adiós y para que hablara vaguedades de otro plan demente que Ud. había urdido. ¡Y ahora está _muerto_! Y sé que no fue en un ataque mortífago, ¡Ud. lo mandó a que lo mataran!

—Harry, no entendés…

—¡Claro que no entiendo! ¿Y quiere saber por qué? ¡Porque como es habitual Ud. no me dice ni una puta cosa!

La profesora McGonagall intervino adelantándose. —¡Potter! Comprendo que se encuentre muy alterado, pero si no cesa su arranque de insultos al señor director me veré obligada a asignarle penitencias de acá hasta el final del período.

Harry hizo una pausa y rompió en risas enajenadas. —No podrían importarme menos sus penitencias y puede expulsarme si le parece mejor… ¡porque en este mismo momento me estoy yendo de la escuela!

Fue Snape el que habló entonces. —¿Ha perdido Ud. por completo el juicio! ¿Qué es lo que piensa obtener de un accionar tan necio?

Harry se cruzó de brazos con fría determinación, todavía estrujaba el diario en el puño. —Voy a por venganza. Todo esto ocurrió por culpa de Voldemort, ahora que está vulnerable voy a buscarlo y voy a finiquitarlo. Estoy harto de esperar. ¡Estoy podrido de intrigas y de planes subrepticios! ¡Que sólo han conseguido que las personas que quiero terminen muertas!

Snape lo fulminó con una de sus miradas más negras. —Potter, de ninguna manera…

—Profesor Snape, —lo interrumpió Dumbledore— creo que Harry y yo debemos tener un pequeña charla.

Renuente, Snape retrocedió, giró y partió hacia los subsuelos, sus negras vestiduras ondulando tras de él. —Profesora McGonagall, quizá Ud. debería ir a ocuparse de los demás alumnos, deben de estar muy sorprendidos y consternados.

—Sí, señor director. —respondió y partió hacia el Gran Salón.

—Harry, vayamos a conversar a mi despacho. Sospecho que no habías terminado de desayunar, puedo llamar a un elfo para que nos…

—No tengo hambre. —dijo Harry cortante— Tampoco preciso consuelo condescendiente.

—Muy bien entonces, —dijo el director con voz triste— ¿si me acompañás a mi despacho…?

Harry lo siguió en silencio con la vista fija al frente sin desviarla en ningún momento. En ese instante lo único que quería ver era a Draco, vivo, bien y de regreso. Sin misiones ni secretos. El Draco que había aprendido a conocer durante esas dos semanas en los bosques.

Pero eso era algo que no iba a ocurrir nunca. Porque Draco estaba muerto. Y se había enterado leyéndolo en El Profeta. Y la oscura crónica prácticamente no daba ningún detalle y de los pocos que daba la mitad eran mentiras. Draco le había dicho que no creyera nada. Pero la noticia había salido en el diario, no era algo que alguien le hubiese dicho. Y por la cara de Dumbledore cuando había entrado en el Gran Salón… lo más probable era que el director hubiera preferido que no se enterara. O a lo mejor habría terminado por decírselo… con una versión preparada especial para él. Más mentiras… siempre mentiras. Y muy posiblemente Draco había muerto como un héroe… y nadie nunca se iba a enterar.

Harry gruñó. Draco _era_ un héroe. Pero todos iban a considerarlo siempre el hijo de un mortífago que había tenido la mala suerte de estar en el lugar equivocado en el momento menos oportuno.

Y al cabo que no importaba, lo cierto era que estaba muerto y que no iba a volver. Y fue entonces que de golpe asumió el hecho de esa muerte en toda su terrible realidad. Su paso vaciló, se tambaleó. Dumbledore tuvo que asistirlo el resto del camino. Para cuando llegaron al despacho del director, Harry tenía la vista completamente nublada por las lágrimas.

Dumbledore le indicó que se sentara en un sillón junto a la chimenea. Harry no tomó asiento. —Creo que ya no voy a creer nada de lo que me diga. —dijo Harry antes de que Dumbledore pudiera empezar— No importa lo que sea que me diga. Seguramente vendrá envuelto en varias capas de mentiras, orientadas a engatusarme en pro de la _estrategia_. ¿Qué me va decir? ¿Qué me quiere hacer creer esta vez?

Dumbledore dejó caer los hombros. —Parece que lo que sea que te diga, sea la verdad o no, no servirá para satisfacerte.

Harry tuvo que contenerse para no echarse a reír irrespetuosamente.

Dumbledore se acomodó los lentes sobre el puente de la nariz. —Al menos dejame decirte que Draco no fracasó… y que brindó una valiosa colaboración… y que cuando todo este asunto de la guerra termine será reconocido como un héroe.

—Genial, Draco está muerto, pero en el futuro reivindicará su apellido. Un apellido que ya no quería llevar. Debe de estar revolcándose en la tumba por la ironía de la situación. ¿Y acaso tendré la posibilidad de visitar su tumba? ¿O será secreto así como privado será su funeral?

—Si es tu deseo visitar su tumba, no hay inconveniente; pero quizá no…

—Quiero verla. Cuanto antes mejor.

—Ciertamente es algo que podemos arreglar. —Dumbledore se miró la palma de las manos— ¿Quisieras saber cómo fue que murió?

Harry estuvo por contestar enfáticamente que sí, pero lo pensó mejor. Lo único que iba a conseguir era una sarta de embustes. Negó con la cabeza. —Cuando Voldemort esté muerto podrá contármelo, hasta entonces no voy a creer nada de lo que me diga.

—Es comprensible. —le respondió el director con su habitual y exasperante tono calmo. —Quizás estarías dispuesto a oír una sugerencia de mi parte.

—Adelante. —concedió Harry con escepticismo.

—Draco estaba trabajando en un proyecto de investigación… buscaba la forma de romper las conexiones establecidas por las pociones… y había avanzado mucho en su trabajo… esa era la parte que le tocaba a él, facilitarte tu propia misión… puesto que vos sos el único que puede aniquilar a Voldemort. Como el profesor Snape lo expresó no sería racional que te fueras ahora, hay destrezas que necesitás adquirir antes de enfrentarte con un mago como Voldemort.

—Ah, claro… en cambio Draco sí las tenía y fue por eso que lo embarcó en esa misión… ¡Ah, no, espere!... Draco tampoco las tenía, él también era un alumno de sexto… ¡y es por eso que está _muerto_!

Dumbledore suspiró pacientemente. —Draco no se enfrentó directamente con Voldemort. Su misión era muy diferente de la que te tocará cumplir. Si no deseás que el sacrificio de Draco haya sido en vano… deberías prepararte lo mejor posible.

—Veo que ahora quiere hacerme sentir culpable y enarbola a Draco como estandarte para convencerme de que haga lo que Ud. quiere. Y Ud. me va decir que me quede en la escuela, que atienda a mis clases con aplicación y que me porte muy bien hasta que Ud. me avise que llegó el momento adecuado.

—No fue ésa mi intención, Harry.

—¿Sabe qué? Ya estoy cansado de este juego. Sinceramente no veo adónde nos pueda llevar. Según Ud., Voldemort está medio muerto o algo así. Éste es el momento para cagarlo de una vez por todas, ¿o vamos a esperar a que se recupere para que nos resulte más difícil o imposible vencerlo?

—Vamos a tener que esperar mucho menos de lo que podrías imaginar, Harry. No puedo darte detalles en este momento, pero puedo asegurarte que las piezas están empezando a encajar.

—Le voy a creer cuando lo vea.

—Lo que te ha tocado pasar te ha dejado marcas, Harry, y te ha hecho mucho más fuerte… mucho más fuerte de lo que vos mismo puedas imaginar. Es triste que también te haya vuelto cínico, si bien es comprensible.

Harry tuvo que esforzarse para contener las ganas de pegarle. —Mejor el cinismo que la hipocresía. Escúcheme, esto que le voy a decir no es lo que a Ud. le gustaría oír, pero va a tener que conformarse porque es lo mejor que le puedo ofrecer en este momento. Voy a pensarlo. Sinceramente… no quiero tener nada más que ver con Ud. y mucho menos con sus planes… planes que tienen siempre una marcada tendencia a causarle la muerte a la gente.

Dumbledore frunció el ceño pero asintió. —Supongo que es lo mejor que puedo obtener por el momento… pero Harry… tené en cuenta que podés venir a hablar conmigo siempre que te plazca… Si bien no puedo ofrecerte las respuestas que estás buscando… y sólo mis condolencias por la gran pérdida que has sufrido… estoy dispuesto a hacer por vos todo lo humanamente posible.

Harry no quería pronunciar ninguna palabra, porque si hablaba seguro que iba terminar insultándolo, le pidió con un gesto mudo permiso para retirarse.

—Sí, Harry podés ir nomás. Y por el día de hoy estás excusado de asistir a clases.

Harry asintió y marchó hacia la puerta.

oOo

De ahí en más Harry ignoró completamente al director. Hermione lo acosaba para que comiera y durmiera más y llegó a amenazarlo con denunciarlo a madame Pomfrey si no le hacía caso. Los demás compañeros trataban de ni acercársele, porque solía rechazar a todos con arranques violentos. Evitaba la sala común, subía al dormitorio para estar solo.

El único que venía a verlo era Ron, no se quedaba mucho tiempo ni hablaba mucho pero al menos lo hacía sentir no tan desamparado.

Una noche, ya habían pasado diez días de la fatídica noticia, Ron vino a verlo pero trayendo el tablero de ajedrez. Harry lo miró, no sin sorpresa.

—Se me ocurrió que un juego nos podría venir bien.

Harry estuvo a punto de negarse pero lo pensó mejor y aceptó. Después de unas cuantas movidas, Ron le preguntó: —Entonces, ¿qué es lo que pensás hacer?

Harry estudió el tablero durante unos segundos y respondió: —Caballo por peón. —el caballo cargó contra el peón de Ron y lo hizo volar del tablero.

—No me refería a eso, ya sé que tu conversación con Dumbledore debe de haber sido más que tensa… pero ya pasó más de una semana… no podés seguir así. ¿Qué es lo que pensás hacer?

—No quiero hablar de eso.

—Harry, yo no puedo verte así, deprimido y sintiéndote miserable y aislarte como hasta ahora es peor.

—No hay nada que pueda hacer, Ron. Y ése es el problema. Perdí toda confianza en Dumbledore y para serte sincero… sin Draco… perdí todas las ganas de luchar.

—Tanto significaba para vos…

Harry se abrazó las piernas contra el pecho. —Cuándo se viven ciertas cosas juntos uno termina indefectiblemente haciéndose amigo del otro. Y mi relación con Draco iba incluso más allá… con vos y Hermione hemos sido amigos durante años… con Draco fue más corto pero muy intenso, no puedo describirlo con palabras.

—Está bien, no es preciso que lo hagas.

—Quizá no sea del todo comparable pero, ¿cómo pensás que yo me sentiría si llegara a perder a Hermione o a vos?

—No me había puesto a pensar nunca en eso, en general somos nosotros los que estamos preocupados de perderte.

—Pero parece que yo puedo sobrevivir a todo, en cambio los que tengo alrededor… Merlín, ¡como odio todo esto! Tengo una marcada tendencia a perder a la gente que quiero… ¡mierda! —empezaron a brotarle las lágrimas, apretó la cara contra las rodillas, los lentes se le clavaron en el puente de la nariz. —Todos terminan muriéndose por mi culpa, parientes, amigos o cualquiera que tenga cerca. Draco nunca hubiera tenido que ir a cumplir esa misión para Dumbledore si no hubiera sido por mí. —pensar en Dumbledore le renovó el enojo, dio un violento puñetazo contra el colchón— ¿Por qué creés que no quiero hablar de estas cosas? Volvamos al juego mejor.

—Por lo que sé, Voldemort habría matado a Draco mucho antes si no hubiese sido por vos. Harry, ¿por qué estás tan enojado con Dumbledore? Vos solías confiar en él… pero ahora, cada vez que se menciona el nombre los ojos se te llenan de una rabia que asusta.

—Una semana antes de su muerte… pude hablar con Draco.

—Seguí, ¿qué fue lo que te dijo entonces?

—Dumbledore con toda intención lo había mantenido apartado de mí. Y le controlaba lo que me escribía y le había prohibido que me escribiera ciertas cosas. No quería que nuestra relación se volviera más estrecha. Ponía como excusa que de esa forma los vínculos se disolverían. —volvió a dar un puñetazo en el colchón— ¿Y qué tanto importaban los vínculos? Quizá hubiese sido mejor si seguían abiertos.

—Pero podría haber sido peor —trató de razonar Ron— Dumbledore debe de saber de lo que está hablando. Hace siempre lo que le parece que está bien, y en general tiene buenas razones para cada una de sus acciones. No creo que se empeñara en separarlos si no hubiese habido una buena razón.

—Quizá tengas razón. Quizá todos tienen razón, pero poco importa ya porque Draco está muerto… y cualquier vínculo que hubiera entre nosotros se disolvió. Pero yo no quería perderlo y lo perdí.

—Que lo hayas perdido no implica que vayas a perder. Y no creo que a Draco le hubiera gustado que te dieras por vencido. Y cuando se murió… Draco estaba trabajando para Dumbledore, ¿o no?

Harry asintió.

—¿No te parece que ese solo hecho ya constituye una victoria?

Harry se encogió de hombros.

—Yo lo perdoné… le mandé una carta hace poco más de dos semanas. Le puse que difícilmente Malfoy me iba a caer bien nunca, pero que si Draco había arriesgado tanto por vos… entonces Draco debía de ser un buen tipo. Le puse que me inspiraba respeto lo que había hecho… porque decidir cambiar de lado debe de ser algo muy duro. Él me contestó. Me dijo que había podido ver de cerca los dos lados y que había podido hacer una elección fundada. Dijo que estar al servicio de un enajenado no era precisamente un plan de retiro tentador.

Harry rió. Ron sonrió. —También dijo que había hecho esa elección debido a vos. Escribió muy extensamente sobre eso a decir verdad. De cómo supiste enfrentarte a Voldemort, de una forma en la que nadie se hubiese atrevido. Y también dijo que después de lo que habían pasado juntos, que él estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera por vos. Yo creo, Harry, que lo que fuera que estaba haciendo cuando lo mataron, lo hacía porque ésa era su elección… y lo hacía por vos.

Harry estaba llorando, ya sin poder disimularlo.

—Quiero que sepas, Harry… cuánto me gustaría que pudiera volver. Y puedo entender por qué vos lo extrañás tanto. Y puedo entender que te hayas enamorado de él.

Harry nunca se hubiese esperado esas palabras de Ron.

Ron asintió solemne. —Entonces, ¿qué es lo que pensás hacer a partir de ahora?

Harry se enjugó los ojos con la manga y demoró en contestar. —No lo sé. —de repente le habían entrado ganas de dormir. Estaba cansado, cansado del peligro constante, cansado de perder a la gente que quería, cansado de vivir sabiendo que él era el único que podía destruir a Voldemort. —Ron, creo que ahora me gustaría estar solo.

—Está bien. Pero si necesitás algo no tenés más que llamar.

—De acuerdo. —había algo que necesitaba, a alguien más precisamente, pero Ron no se lo podía conseguir.

—¿Sabés? —le dijo desde la puerta— Hermione y yo no tenemos con vos ningún vínculo abierto por una extraña poción con sangre, pero los dos te queremos muchísimo, tenelo siempre presente.

Harry sonrió. —Siempre lo tengo presente. Siempre lo he tenido presente.

Ron sonrió una vez más y salió.

Harry gruñó girando sobre la cama. Miró a través de la ventana. Era ya de noche, las nubes ocultaban la luna. Pero igual, podía imaginar el cielo estrellado sobre el bosque de septiembre, allá lejos en el norte, entre montañas, valles y ríos. Y pudo ver a dos chicos durmiendo bajo una carpa invisible como si todo el mundo a su alrededor hubiese dejado de existir. O quizá no estaban durmiendo. Estaban despiertos y hablando de cosas que nunca se habían atrevido a decirle a nadie. O habían salido de la carpa y habían ido a bailar en el centro de un círculo de hadas.

Las imágenes le causaron un dolor en el corazón. Parecía que había pasado tanto tiempo y sin embargo podía sentirlo tan cercano. Podía sentir el tacto de los dedos de Draco entrelazados con los suyos, podía sentir el roce de sus labios en los suyos. Le susurró a la noche con un hilo de voz. —Te amo.

Algo le brotó en el pecho, lo hacía sufrir pero no era doloroso. Y por primera vez en la última semana se sintió vivo. Era como si Draco lo estuviera abrazando estrechamente, podía imaginarlo apoyándole la barbilla sobre su hombro. Así juntos, Harry podía sentir que no había nada en el mundo que pudiera resistírseles. Y que podían vencer a Voldemort. Por el contrario, sin Draco, se sentía como una cáscara vacía.

Tosió y volvió a susurrar. —Te sigo amando.

Apretó los puños clavándose las uñas en las palmas. Todo lo que había necesitado era que Draco le dijera esa sola cosa. Sabía que se la hubiera dicho si hubiera podido. Pero lo cierto era que no se la había dicho.

_No importa_, se dijo Harry, _yo sé la verdad, la sé._

Finalmente cerró las cortinas y se arropó con las mantas. Mientras se iba hundiendo en el sueño, hubiera podido jurar que sentía los brazos de Draco rodeándolo y la voz de Draco susurrándole al oído: _Yo también te amo._

oOo

A la mañana siguiente durante el desayuno tenía los ojos rojizos y lagañosos. Sabía que había dormido toda la noche pero su descanso había estado plagado de sueños que no podía recordar. No habían sido desagradables pero por alguna razón en cierto modo perturbadores. También lo incomodaba en ese momento la forma en que lo miraba Ron, expectante, como si esperara que de un minuto a otro les revelara que durante la noche había tomado una decisión.

_Mal te veo, Ron_, pensó Harry tratando de ensartar un trozo de salchicha. Medio dormido como estaba, la tarea le estaba resultando más difícil de lo esperado. —¡Quedate quieta! —masculló tras haberle errado con el tenedor una vez más.

—¿Qué pasa, Harry? —preguntó Hermione levantando los ojos por encima del ejemplar de El Profeta.

—Nada. —murmuró Harry— Solo estoy maldiciendo a este pedazo de carne esquivo.

—Humm… —dijo ella con tono desaprobador— ¿Pudiste siquiera dormir algo anoche?

Harry la miró irritado. —Sí, _mamá_. Para que sepas, me fui a acostar temprano y no creo haberme despertado en toda la noche.

—¿Y entonces cuál es tu excusa para no ser capaz de ensartar una triste salchicha? —intervino Ginny que se sentaba en ese instante al lado de Hermione. —La práctica de quidditch va a ser desastrosa si te movés con reflejos tan precisos como estos.

—Muy graciosa, Ginny. —se dio por vencido, dejó el tenedor sobre la mesa y apoyó el mentón sobre una mano. —Para la práctica ya voy a estar mejor. Estuve soñando toda la noche pero no me puedo acordar nada del sueño. Supongo que no dormí muy profundamente.

Hermione frunció el ceño. —Espero que no hayan sido sueños de Ya Sabés Quién.

Harry sacudió la cabeza con tal vehemencia al punto que llegó a marearse. Cerró los ojos y apoyó la frente sobre la mano. —Creeme, Hermione, puedo reconocer a la legua las pesadillas que induce Voldemort. Estos sueños… no fueron malos. Un poco inquietantes, quizá. Como esos en que te esforzás por agarrar algo que se empeña en esquivarte, aunque no puedo recordar con precisión de qué se trataba. Pero parecía algo importante… y no tenía ninguna gana de que el sueño se interrumpiera.

Hermione arrugó la frente. —Suena sospechoso. Podría tratarse de una especie de trampa mental. Vos habías dicho que Ya Sabés Quién podría intentar usar esas conexiones de sangre para colarse en…

—¡No era él, Hermione! —la interrumpió Harry vehemente, se hizo silencio en la mesa, todos se volvieron a mirarlo. Les devolvió una mirada fastidiada. Volvió a dirigirse a Hermione y agregó en voz más baja pero con la misma acritud: —¡No era él! ¡A estas alturas ya sé darme cuenta! —siseó.

—Está bien, está bien. —cedió ella con tono condescendiente.

Harry apretó los dientes irritado, sentía una ganas tremendas de apartar el plato y de apoyar la cabeza sobre la mesa para tomar una siesta ahí mismo. Todo parecía indicar que iba a ser un pésimo día. Habría sido mejor que se quedara en la cama.

—El correo. —dijo Ron distraído.

Harry no disimuló la sorpresa cuando una lechuza parda común vino a posarse sobre la mesa junto a él y empezó a darle mordisquitos en la mano.

—Eh… ¿qué es esto? —tenía atado a la pata un minúsculo trozo de pergamino, tan pequeño que casi se le había pasado inadvertido, lo desató y lo desenrolló.

Leyó y por un segundo quedó paralizado. Era un mensaje muy corto y sin firma pero la caligrafía era inconfundible.

_Yo también te amo._

Las palabras le suscitaron imágenes del sueño como fogonazos. Y algo más, algo así como una intuición, pero distinta, mucho más tangible. Fue como si hubiese estado todo el tiempo en una habitación totalmente a oscuras y que de pronto se hubiese dado cuenta de que había habido siempre una vela encendida que no había notado porque había tenido los ojos cerrados. El vínculo entre Draco y él persistía. ¡Y Draco estaba vivo!

_Harry… lo que tenés que saber es que… cualquier cosa que oigas… cualquier cosa que te digan… ¡no creas ni una palabra a menos que te lo haya dicho yo! ¿Me entendés? ¡Ni una palabra!_

Draco se lo había dicho y él no había captado la importancia de la advertencia. ¡Cómo imaginar que serían capaces de llevar el engaño a tales extremos! _Fue una farsa muy bien urdida… pero nunca debería haberlo creído… ¡si casi todo lo que publica El Profeta son mentiras!_

Sintió un ramalazo de rabia. ¿Cómo podían ser tan rastreros, tan abyectos, tan despreciables? Envolviéndolo constantemente con capas y capas de mentiras, patrañas, embustes… ¡haberle hecho creer que Draco estaba muerto! Habían ido demasiado lejos… ya no sabía si podría volver a creerle a nadie… a confiar en nadie.

Miró el trocito de pergamino que tenía en la mano.

_En Draco, sí. A Draco le puedo creer_. De pronto se sintió como lleno de fuerzas, de confianza… de dicha… _Draco._

Se guardó la nota en el bolsillo del pecho.

—¿Qué pasa, Harry? —preguntó Ron sorprendido— ¿Una mala noticia?

Harry negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa dibujada en los labios. —Nada malo. Tengo que ir a ver a Dumbledore.

—¿Para qué, Harry? —preguntó Hermione con una nota de inquieta en el tono.

—Chicos… voy a necesitar que me ayuden… Draco tomó en su momento una decisión, su decisión y creo que llegó la hora de que yo tome la mía.

—¿Y cuál es? —preguntó Ron poniéndose de pie, nervioso pero resignado.

—Hay una guerra ahí afuera y no tengo ninguna intención de permitir que Voldemort la gane. Voy a decirle a Dumbledore que estoy dispuesto a todo y que voy a pasar al ataque… que vamos a pasar al ataque… Draco estaba dispuesto a entregarlo todo… yo también. —estiró las manos y acercó las cabezas de sus amigos a la suya— ¡Draco está vivo! —les susurró a Ron y Hermione al oído y sonrió ampliamente.

_Nunca te voy a abandonar, lo prometo, cueste lo que me cueste._

oOo

A cientos de kilómetros de allí una lechuza arañó la ventana del primer piso de una vieja casa de aspecto muy poco llamativo. Draco la hizo entrar, sabía que le traía las nuevas instrucciones de Dumbledore. Últimamente era todas iguales, le decían que sólo debía esperar. Y Draco iba a esperar, y no porque era lo que le ordenaba Dumbledore, sino porque él ya había hecho su movida y era el turno de Harry de actuar.

A lo largo de octubre había hecho prácticas diarias de aparicionar. Con el propósito de poder escapar del ataúd una vez que se hubiese disipado el efecto del Filtro de los Muertos Vivos. Había sido agotador, perturbador y aterrorizador pero lo había logrado. El plan había salido a la perfección. Se estremecía cada vez que pensaba en ello.

El propósito de la jugada era engañar al público y a Voldemort. Y lo habían logrado. Pero en ningún momento había podido dejar de pensar en el efecto que tendría sobre Harry. Era preciso que todos estuvieran convencidos de su muerte, incluido Harry… sobre todo y particularmente Harry.

En la primera carta después del funeral, Dumbledore le había informado que Harry se había creído todo. Draco se había sentido decepcionado y también fastidiado. ¡Pero si él le había advertido que no tenía que creer nada! Estaba mal, hacerle una cosa así a Harry… finalmente había decidido que era algo que había que remediar. Lo había decidido la noche anterior cuando pudo sentir las palabras de Harry como si estuviera a su lado: _Te amo… Te sigo amando._

Harry debía de estar leyendo la nota en esos momentos.

La nota que tenía prohibido mandar, pero que tenía que mandar. Era lo correcto, lo que debía hacerse. Iba a complicar un poco las cosas a la larga, pero ya sabía desde el principio que no iba a ser fácil.

Y además, no podía negarlo, le encantaba desenmascarar a Dumbledore y sus eternos chanchullos. Ante Harry por lo menos.

Dejó salir a la lechuza. Ahora sólo tenía que esperar. Con fortaleza y con confianza en Harry.

Habían recorrido un largo camino juntos y seguramente habría adelante uno igual de difícil que tendrían que recorrer, pero lo lograrían una vez más.

—Te lo prometo. —susurró— Cueste lo que me cueste.

**FIN**


End file.
